Kingdom Hearts IV: All's End: FINAL MIX
by Mrfipp
Summary: One year had passed since the business with the Golden Hearts and Incompletes. Sora and co. have sensed a great evil and must now gather the Keyblade warriors and stop it. SoraxKairi RoxasxNamine RikuxOC Current world: DONE
1. It Begins Again

Fipp: I know it's weird, I'm putting up the seqeal to Hearts of Gold, and it's not even finished yet! But I got borded and decided that it was time for this. If you are reading this read at your own risk. It may contain spoilers for Hearts of Gold. I'll give you a moment to think about weather or not you should read this. . .

Okay. One last chance!

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: It Begins Again

_It all started long ago. When the first person discovered hatred. _

_They used it to conquer the world. People mistook it for darkness. They then thought that the darkness was evil. But that is not true. The powers of Light and Dark are neutral. It is the person who wields them that can be good. Darkness can be used for good and the Light can be used for evil. _

_But this story is not Light and Dark. It is about good and evil._

_Every thousand years, a creature is born from the hatred of all the worlds is reborn. It can never be truly stopped. There is only one weapon that can stop it from destroying the universe._

_Keyblade._

_This weapon has massive power. But not all can wield it. But when the creature comes, more people than usual may wield it. _

_They must congregate and face down this creature. But this is different. If they succeed in it's defeat, the worlds will once again will reunited as they were long ago. _

_The person who will link them will be brought into the world by the most powerful of these wielders._

_Sora_

Sora shot up. He looked out his window. It was about ten minutes to sunrise. Sora had a odd felling in the back of heart. He hated that feeling. Every time he got it meant that he would need to raise his Keyblade. But this time he would not be alone.

"They're getting their weapons." said Sora. Last year he, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy had went around the universe and gave out Hearts of Gold to many people. They now could wield Keyblades. It was time for them to come. He got up and changed and went downstairs. He found Roxas, who the year before thanks to Tom was able to separate from Sora.

"You felt it too, didn't you?" he sat on the couch with his Nobody/brother.

"I did." Roxas outstretched his hands and summoned the Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Sora summoned his Keyblades, the ones he got from Alphma. The View of Dusk, and View of Dawn.

"So it looks like we have to go back in action, huh?"

"Looks like it." they dismissed their Keyblades.

"We should probably tell Kairi, Namine, Riku and Tom, shouldn't we?" said Sora.

"Well, they most likely already know, not to sure about Tom." said Roxas.

"Still, we should talk to them."

"I'll call Namine and Kairi after breakfast." Namine, like Roxas, was separated from her Original, but Tom had no hand in it. It was the leader of the Soul Barrens sect of the Incompletes, Alphma who released her.

"I'll call Riku and Tom." Tom, since their adventures had moved to Destiny islands. Since he was too young to own a place, and Roxas now lived with Sora and Namine with Kairi, Riku had offered that Tom stayed with him. They became friends, but there wasn't a moment they didn't fight. Hey, no one said friends had to get along.

"Okay." They ate breakfast. Sora picked up his phone and dialed Riku's house. _Ring-ring. . . Ring-ring. . . Ring-ring._

"_Allo?" it was Tom._

"Tom?"

"_This be 'im. Is that you Sora?"_

"Yeah, is Riku there?"

"_Why yes, I believe 'e's asleep." Tom then snickered._

"What did you do to him?"

"_Nothing that won't gain a few laughs later. By the way, is Riku allergic to fish?" _

"No, why?"

"_No reason." Sora then heard Riku yell out Tom's name on the other end of the line. "Why'd you call again?" _

"Could you and Riku meet us on the island at noon?" he heard nothing. "Tom?"

"_Got it!" Sora then heard a crackle and the line went dead. _

"What did he do this time?"

Meanwhile, in his room Roxas was calling Namine and Kairi.

"_Hello?" it was Namine._

"Hey Nam," he said.

"_Oh hey there Roxas!" she chirped. "How are you?"_

"Good, and you?" he was trying his best not to get sidetracked. That usually happened to he was with his girlfriend. Since the events at End, Sora and Kairi were now going out, as was were him and Namine.

"_Good, good. Although I got this odd feeling when I woke up."_

"That's what I wanted talk to you about, could you and Kairi meet us on the island?"

"_Sure, but who's us?" asked the former Memory Witch, disappointedly. She was hoping that it would just be her and Roxas._

"Sora, me, Riku and Tom." replied the former Key of Destiny. "So, see you there?"

"_Okay. See you there at noon."_

"Bye, love you."

"_Love you too." she then hung up, as did he. _

Hours passed and the six went to the island and met at the poapu tree. First was Roxas and Sora, then Namine and Kairi, Sora and Roxas gave their girlfriends a kiss, then Tom and Riku.

"What's that smell?" asked Namine is disgust.

"I think it's Riku." said Sora. They all stood back.

"What happened to you?" asked Kairi.

"I 'appened." said Tom. Riku gave him a sour stare.

"Is that, is that fish?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah." said Riku.

"Why didn't you take a shower?" asked Kairi.

"I did. But the smell is almost impossible to rid. What did you do to me!" he yelled at Tom.

"Oh, this, and that, but don't worry, it fades after about a month of constant showering." Tom had a smug look on his face. He was then flung into the air and he landed in the water. Riku had summoned his Guardian, and had it throw Tom into the water. Tom teleported back to the small island dripping wet.

"What? Can't take me on your own so you need your shadow to protect you?" the Guardian leered down at Tom. They all had to admit, the Guardian was a terrifying thing. Weather it was Riku or Xehanort using it.

"I don't need it, but it's fun using it." he summoned the Way to Dawn.

"Please, I can take that on." Tom then threw out his arms and his blades appeared. But there was something new. This threw him off balance and he fell into the ocean.

"Did you see what was in his hand?" asked Sora.

"I did." said Namine. Tom teleported back to the island and held out his right hand. There was a Keyblade there. The Guardian Crest.

"What's this?" asked Tom.

"A Keyblade." said Kairi.

"I know that! But why do I 'ave one?"

"Well," said Sora. "remember when you Kairi and I fought Sylar?" Tom nodded.

"I got one of those bloody 'earts when I fought that 'ead carving psycho!?" he thought. "Was it before I blew 'im up, or after?"

"After." said Kairi.

"Oh. Well I guess that dream makes sense now." They all looked at him.

"What dream?" asked Riku, he dismissed the Guardian.

"Well, the other night I 'ad a dream where I was attacked by Soul Barrens."

"Was it on a glass mural?" asked Roxas.

"Yes! It 'ad me picture on it. And you were there," he pointed to Sora, "and you, and you, and you!" he pointed to Kairi, Roxas and Namine. "Is that normal?"

"Well, before I got the Keyblade I had the same dream." said Sora.

"Me too." said Roxas.

"What about three?" Riku, Kairi and Namine nodded their heads. They too had similar dreams before they received the Keyblades.

"So what are the chances King Mickey had a dream like that?" Riku leaned against the tree.

"I'm guessing he did." Sora took his place on the tree. Kairi sat on the tree and leaned against Sora. Roxas and Namine also sat on the tree next to each other. Tom sat on the ground and used his magnetic powers to float up. He stared at the Keyblade in his hands. He looked at his friends. They each had a Keyblade: Sora had the View of Dawn and the View of Dusk. Roxas had the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion. Kairi had the Flowering Strength. Namine had the Chains of Memories. Riku had the Way to Dawn.

"Why do I 'ave this blade?" he asked.

"I don't have a clue." said Roxas.

"I think I know." said Namine. "It's actually an obvious answer."

"Well if your so smart then do you mind telling us?"

"Well, Tom's father was Kairi's family's bodyguard. Had the Heartless not taken over Tom would have taken over and become Kairi's bodyguard. So he got the Guardian Crest."

"Makes sense to me." said Roxas. He found it annoying when Namine showed him up like that. There was an awkward silence.

"What do we do now?" asked Kairi after awhile.

"Well, we have to wait for a message from King Mickey." said Sora.

"And until then, we're going to have to prepare for what comes next." said Riku.

"Can't wait." said Sora being sarcastic. He looked up at the sky. _If Tom has his Keyblade, I wonder how many of the others have theirs already. _he thought. Sora closed his eyes and thought.

_It is true. All those who have received the Hearts of Gold have gained a Keyblade. Some familiar, some new. But it will take more then the Keyblade to win this. Some warriors will not even have Keyblades. But they will stand. That is all that matters. And when this battle begins. You will open the Door to the Light._

_What about the Door to Twilight? Asked Sora, in this dream like state._

_No, that door, is for another. _

"Sora?" asked Kairi. Being taken out of his trance so suddenly, Sora fell out off the back of the tree. Kairi got up and ran to the backside. "Oh my God, are you okay?" she kneeled beside him.

"I'm not dead, if that's what you mean." he got up and rubbed his head. He looked around and saw that everyone was gone. "Where's everyone else?"

"They went to get ready," she helped him up. "so let's go," she laughed and put her arms around him "lazy bum."

"Okay then." said Sora. She then gave Kairi a kiss on the forehead. She let out a giggle.

"Come on." she broke away from the hug, grabbed Sora's hand and led him off the small island.

**Sora**

The chosen Keyblade Master. Sora was given the Keyblade when his home islands were attacked. He searched the universe with Donald and Goofy for his friends. After many battles he was able to defeat his enemies and return home. He is now romantically involved with Kairi.

**Kairi**

One of the Princesses of Heart and a Keyblade Master. When the islands vanished she hid away is Sora's heart. After Sora rescued her she was left behind on the islands. She then forgot about Sora. She was reunited with Sora. After long and tiresome battles she was given a Keyblade. She is now romantically involved with Sora.

**Riku**

A chosen Keyblade Master. When the islands vanished Riku turned to the darkness and was then possessed by Xehanort. After losing to Sora he was set free. After locking himself behind Kingdom Hearts he accepted his inner darkness. Then in order to awaken Sora from slumber he took on Xehanort's from, but was eventually changed back.

**Roxas**

A former Organization XIII member, and Sora's Nobody. Roxas wished to meet is Other, Sora. After losing a match to Riku he lost all his memories and was merged with him. Roxas fought Sora to gain dominance, but in the end didn't have the heart to do take him away from his friends. He was separated thanks to Tom. Roxas in now romantically involved with Namine.

**Namine**

Former leader of the Incompletes, Nobody sect, and Kairi's Nobody. Namine, after losing her memories of the Incompletes, was the Organization's prisoner. She was forced to erase the memories of both Sora and Roxas. Namine regained her memories she tried to take up the Incompletes plan, but in the end realized who she was. Namine is romantically involved with Roxas.

**Tom **

A former thief that lived in Traverse Town and Radiant Garden. It was found out that Tom knew Kairi before it fell under Maleficent. His father was also the royal bodyguard. Tom joined Sora and Kairi in giving out the Golden Hearts and helped in defeating Sylar. He is also the person who believed that Namine was good and helped free Roxas.

I will continue to do Jiminy's journal. For everyone, not just new characters. But I won't enemies like Shadows, Dusk and Powerhouses. I also will not do years.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	2. Off Again

Fipp: Now, for the official start of _All's End!_ I'll be posting on a weekly basis. And to make things clear: This is a year after _Heart's of Gold, _they'll go a gather the keybladers, fight the big evil, and this story will have SoraxKairi, RoxasxNamine and RikuxOC, becuase he deserves someone, in it.

-1Chapter 2: Off Again

_RIIIIING_

And school was out for the summer. Sora thought it was an odd coincidence that all his adventures began when summer started. But he hated it, Riku did to, when they returned that they had to spend almost all their free time making up missed work. But the two of them had eventually caught up with everyone else.

It had also been an interesting year. Since they came to the islands, Namine, Roxas and Tom had joined school. Each one more excited to attend than Sora thought they would. But since Roxas and Namine had never been in school, and Tom just loved to showoff, they eagerly joined.

The six of them walked down the road in their school uniforms. Tom hated his because the metal tracts on his arms where his blades shot out were visible in the short-sleeved white shirts. These got a lot of attention. He had told people that it was from a complicated surgery he got when they he was smaller. The people on the island were also more accepting of his powers than he thought they would be. He liked that.

Roxas, since he was now Sora's brother had to come up with a good story. They told everyone that he had gone to stay with an aunt do to anger issues he had. Roxas himself did not like this story, but he couldn't think of anything better.

Namine, had gotten a much easier story: that she was seperated from Kairi at a young age and that by pure chance, Kairi's adoptive parents found her in an orphanage, then they adopted her. Since she left the Incompletes, she had actually found and good use for her memory manipulation. She manly uses them when either Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Riku, Tom or herself forget some unimportant detail. But the greatest use of her powers is when she was able to fix Sora's memories of Castle Oblivion. He was asleep for three days, and when he woke up he was slightly confused. She also guessed that Donald, Goofy and Jiminy remembered the pale castle as well.

Anyway. . .

The six walked down the path.

"So when do you think we'll get a message from the King?" Sora asked. He and Kairi were holding hands, as was Roxas and Namine.

"Don't know." Riku said.

"Could be awhile." Roxas said.

"Well, I 'ope it's bloody well soon." Tom said, struggling to loosen his tie. He hated it.

"I know," Namine said "the waiting is almost to much to bare." They then walked to the crossroads that meant that they would have to split up and go to their own houses. Sora and Roxas walked to their house, Kairi and Namine to their house(not before giving a quick goodbye kiss) and Riku and Tom walked to their house. Riku sighed.

"What's the matter Riku?" Tom asked.

"Nothing," he said oh-so-coolly.

"Your lying." Tom said, he ran his hand through his brown hair, he had let it grow just a couple of inches. "You know that I can tell." Riku didn't answer. Tom searched his brain for what could bothering his silver-haired darkling of a friend. He found a logical answer, and if it annoyed Riku, he would continue to poke the pit-bull. "Your jealous."

"What?" Riku said, stopping. Just the reaction he was looking for.

"Of our fellow Keybearer friends." Tom folded his arms. "Your jealous because they each found someone to complete their 'earts, whilst you 'ave no one, as it depicted on yer mural when you fought the Dark Knight?" Riku really hated it when Tom guessed something spot on. "You don't 'ave to say anything. Your silence speaks for you." they continued to walk. "But don't you 'ave a different girl every other week or so?"

"Well yeah, but you know they. . ." Riku was looking for the right word.

"Make Sora look like Einstein?" Riku laughed at this.

"Yeah."

"Well Riku, like it says on the front of this book," Tom reached into pack, one he had since Traverse Town, and pulled out a book. The front was off a pish-posh diner, a glass of water had a drop of blood in it, as you looked around it and to the back it got much more bloody. He held the book to Riku's face.

"_Everything's Eventual." _Riku read _"14 dark tales. By Stephen King." _Tom put the book at his side.

"Like it says, the right girl will come along and you'll be 'appy with 'er." Tom walked forward then turned his head back. "Or 'im." had Tom not teleported away, he would have been turned into a smoldering pile of black ashes.

So after an hour the six met at the docks.

Sora now a black sleeveless vest. He no longer wore shorts, but full length gray pants. He still wore the same gloves, and large black shoes. He still wore two belts and the item pouches. Around his neck was his crown necklace, now turned black when he took in the darkness.

Riku wore a black jeans, a light red shirt and baggy dark blue jacket with a hood.

Roxas still wore his rings and wristband. He now wore tan shorts, green shirt and a yellow jacket. The right sleeve reached his elbow, while the right one only made it half way.

Kairi wore a light purple vest, several zippers on the side, several bracelets on her right arm. And blue shorts. She had, like Tom and Namine, let her hair grow.

Namine wore a white shirt, short sleeves and dark blue pants. Her hair had grown, the part that went over her shoulder went a little further.

Tom, had changed almost not at all. He still wore blue jeans, white shirt, black boots, his heart-with-two-swords-crossing necklace. But to adapt to the much warmer climate of the island, he now wore his green jacket over his shoulders, like a cape.

"So what do we do now?" Sora asked. Tom then summoned the Guardian Soul. He then threw it into the air and made it float around him.

"No idea. But I'll just do this." The Keyblade twirled around him. He liked to show off.

"Let's just get to the islands." Riku said. They each got on a boat, except Tom, who flew across the water, feet skidding across the waters. After ten minutes of rowing the all managed to make it to the island.

"So 'ow do we know when King Mickey wants us?" Tom asked.

"Well last time he called us, he sent us a message in a bottle. The scroll inside bore his seal." Sora said.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Tom reached into his pocket and pulled out a glass bottle. There was a scroll on the inside with the King's Seal.

"Where did you get that!?" Roxas asked taking the bottle.

"Found it in the water." Tom simply said. Sora then took the bottle. He uncorked it, took the letter out and unrolled it.

"Well," Riku asked "what's it say?"

"It says:" Sora stated,

_Dear Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine and Tom,_

_It is now time for you six to come back into action. _

_But do to some complications with an earlier version of this letter I sent, but didn't make it, I have sent you a second draft._

_Due to this, we only have a few more Keybladers to find. _

_I've sent a Gummi Ship to pick you up. So please get your affairs in order and get on the ship and take it to Radiant Garden. I'll explain more there._

_Sincerely, _

_King Mickey Mouse._

"What!?" Roxas said. "We missed almost everything!" he clutched his head and fell to his knees. "No fair! I wanted to be in the front lines this time and not in Sora's head!"

"So when's the ship getting here?" Namine asked. They all ignored Roxas.

"It was probably sent when the first letter was sent." Kairi said.

"So it should be here soon." Riku said.

"It's here now." Sora said.

"How do you know?" Sora pointed up. In the distant sky, a Gummi Ship flew down to them.

"It looks bigger." Tom said. This one was over twice the size of the one Sora flew. Those were equipped to house three people, it looked like this could house six.

"I think we should get our affairs in order." They, except Tom, sighed. This was a part they really hated. The part where they would have to say goodbye to friends and family. To travel off into space, to possibly never see them again. Oh well.

After about an hour they had said goodbye and got on the Gummi Ship. They then rocketed off.

Tom slipped his jacket back on.

They looked around. They looked around in aw.

There were indeed six rooms. The kitchen was also bigger, there was also a decent sized den. And unlike the first ship, that held only one bathroom, this had TWO!

This trip would indeed be better. So they assigned rooms and left for the Radiant Garden.

He looked down into the bubbling cauldron.

"It would appear that they have left to assist the King." a warped voice said. "If only I had destroyed the second letter."

"It was unforeseen master." said a small man-creature.

"Not by everyone!" the largest one turned to the pale man.

"I said I see what WILL happen," he was English "it would not matter weather or not I told you, it would have happened."

"I don't see why we have you!" a woman said. "I mean you won't tell us the future. And plus that Sora dealt the blow the finished your Other."

"Silence!" The first voice called out. They did. "Now, Rein," the woman looked up "I want you to locate them at the Radiant Garden and kill one if possible: But none of the girls! We still don't know which ones, if any, are who we seek.

"Didn't your former partner, Maleficent have a list of them?" the Englishman asked.

"She only had a third of the entire list Harper. If we are to gain the true potential of Kingdom Hearts, we will need at least one of each kind of Princess. And they must wield a Keyblade."

"We have one of them accounted for." the large man said.

"Well Vineage," said the small man "we will count the other girl, she seems like the most likely choice."

"There is still the fact that we have no idea where we might find another, Pinnle." Harper said.

"We must hope for the best. No, go." They all bowed and left. He then looked into his cauldron. After a few seconds, a Shadow, Dusk and Powerhouse appeared in front of him.

Please review

Mrfipp


	3. Assaults

Fipp: Curses. Due to my current loction I can only use Bluetooth connection, which is slow as hell! I can't even load this one picture I wanted to load, the Mop Psycho Keyblade based off Majickal's If Only a c r o n y m: That Janitor. Oh well, I'll just have to wait untill I'm back in Edison. You also get to know some more OCs, including a new Keyblader, I hope you like her as much as you do Tom. Also, there's a scene from the _Hearts of Gold Secret Ending _in here.

-1Chapter 3: Assaults

Gummi Ship . . .

They all sat in the den. They had set the Gummi ship on auto-pilot. They would reach Radiant Garden in a matter of hours. A thought then came to Sora.

"Just how many Keybladers are there?" he asked. "And just who are they?"

"Well, we know who you and I gave Hearts to, but we don't know who Mickey gave his too." Riku said.

"Well," Namine said "we do know that he gave out the same amount of Hearts as you guys did."

"That means around fifty, including me." Tom said.

"We also went back in time to the Timeless River and gave King Mickey his." Sora said.

"Speaking of which, what are we going to be fighting?" Roxas asked.

None of them had an answer.

After about some time they were able to reach the Radiant Garden.

Radiant Garden. . .

They landed just in the center of the market place.

The city had grown a lot since they had been there last. They could see the skeletal outlines of soon-to-be skyscrapers.

"Wow!" Sora said.

"Sure looks different." Namine said.

"So where should we meet the king?" Roxas asked.

"I think we should meet him, Donald and Goofy at Merlin's." Sora said.

"Sounds good." Riku said. The six of them walked the streets of the Garden.

They were eventually made it to Merlin's House.

Sora knocked on the door.

"Hello!" he said. The door then opened and Merlin greeted them.

"Why hello there, it is nice to see you again. Please come in." said the wizard.

"So Merlin, do you know where the King is?" Riku asked.

"What about Leon and the others?" Sora asked.

"Well you see, not too long ago, Leon found out he could use a Keyblade," they looked at Riku, who had given Leon the Heart. "I believe Mickey called it the Sleeping Lion. Well, After he got here, the King said that he, and Leon, would have to go around the universe and collect the Keybladers. Since you were not here. They set off. At the moment, the king has Donald and Goofy with them, while Leon has Yuffie, Aerith and Cid. When the Gummi Ship they have is filled they were to go to Disney Castle."

"So where are they right now?"

"You see not too long ago, the King left a message that said that he, Donald and Goofy were to come back here and meet you here when you got here."

"When are they going to get 'ere?" Tom asked.

"Most likely by day's end."

"So what do we do until then?" Roxas asked.

"Well, just please relax, take a look around the city if you please." So the six of them did what he said and walked around the city.

Sora and Kairi. . .

"So how much of this city you think has changed since last time?" he asked.

"Probably a lot." Kairi said.

"It's a changing world young ones." they turned around and saw a woman.

She had black hair, red bandanna that covered her right eyes. Black pants, red coat.

"Yeah, it is." Sora said. She walked forward and smiled.

"You two make such a cute couple." she said sweetly.

"Uh, thanks," Kairi was a little uncomfortable around this woman. The woman placed a hand to her chin.

"The legendary Keyblade Master and a Princess of Heart. It is an honor to meet you both."

"How do you know who we are?" Sora asked.

"Well sir, it's my job to know. My name in Rein by the way." she gazed right at them. "Twilight and light, if I am right."

"Yeah," now they both didn't trust the woman.

"And you both can wield a Keyblade right? Hmm, I can't kill either of the girls, so that leaves the four boys. So I'll start with you Sora."

"What?" Sora asked. Rein the reached into her jacket and pulled out a rapier.

"Bring it!" then with speed that could match Tom's, she charged.

Roxas and Namine. . .

The two of them were sitting on the city walls. Namine was sketching away while Roxas was thinking. He looked down at Namine's pad. It was the mountain range that could be seen from here. Since their last visit, the Hallow Bastion Reconstruction Committee had torn down Villain's Vale and used the material for the city. All that was left was now a stump.

_What to get her? _he thought. Roxas was thinking about Namine's birthday. It was only a month away. When Roxas and Namine got to the islands, Kairi asked when their birthdays were. The two Nobodies were a little confused about this. Since they weren't technically born, they didn't have any. Kairi wouldn't stand for this and said that the day they came into existence should be that day. So that would be their birthdays. _I can't get her art supplies, because everyone else might get her those. It has to be special. _he fell back and fell onto ground and laid down.

Namine dusted the easer dust off and laid down next to Roxas.

"So how much longer do you think we have to wait?" she asked.

"Four hours, ten minutes and twelve seconds." said a voice. They both got up and looked to the left. Sitting on the ledge was a man. He had pale skin, brown hair, he wore a light blue tunic and black pants. He stood up. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Harper."

"Hi there," Roxas said.

"I am not supposed to be here, only Rein is, but I figured I might as well come."

"Just who are you?" Namine asked. Roxas was helping her up.

"Name wise you already know, but if you must know more, I think that you Roxas were once an ally of one of my Others."

"What are you talking about." Harper took something from his jacket.

"This once belonged to him." he held a playing card with a Nobody symbol in between his fingers. Roxas then knew who his other was.

Tom. . .

Tom walked the streets of the city.

"Things sure 'ave changed." he thought. He wondered if his stealing skills have gotten weak from living on the island. So he decided to test it. "Now, don't keep any of it, just take it, then return it." this made Tom think of an old _friend_ he made while he lived here. "I wonder if that little troublemaker is dead? Would not be surprised." he then felt the side of his head. _If I couldn't 'eal that would 'ave killed me._

Riku. . .

Riku walked the streets of Radiant Garden. He still found it hard to believe that until recently, this place had been under the control of Maleficent. He then stopped. He had caught a very strong dark scent. He looked around and saw no one. But he smelled it. He knew that scent. It was one he would never forget. It was the scent of-

"Hi there!" Riku jumped up and turned around. Standing there was a girl. She was a head shorter then him, she wore a black tank top, tan shorts, two looping belts, black shoes and on her right arm was a black bandage that covered most of her arm. Riku looked down and saw that on each pant leg was the Heartless Insignia. The girl herself had tan skin, she had silver hair that reached mid back, he saw the hair on her head her hair stood up and pointed back on the top and sides. She was also wearing dark sunglasses.

"Who are you." Riku said. The girl simply smiled at him.

"And why should I tell you my name?" she asked.

"Just so I can know it."

"Fine, I'll tell you mine it you tell you mine." she smiled sweetly. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Riku." he said.

"Well the name I chose is Tanith."

"Chose?" he asked.

"I didn't like my original name." the whole time Riku looked for the scent. Until he noticed it came from her. "Now, I think that I'll kill you." she then punched him, but he jumped back and readied Way to Dawn. She jumped at him, but he put up a dark shield. She crashed into it and fell back. "OW!" she rubbed her nose. "That hurt!" She then touched her glasses. She then shot up and pulled them off and looked down at them. There was a giant crack on them. "You broke my glasses!" she then tossed them aside and gave Riku a evil stare. Riku saw her eyes were yellow. He knew that color.

"Uh, sorry?" Riku tired.

"DIE!" she then pulled one hand back, then shot it forward and a giant blast of dark energy shot from it. Riku jumped back and held the Key up.

"Why do you look so familiar?" It was true. She looked like one of the few people he hated beyond belief. The hair, the skin tone, the scent the eyes. She looked a lot like,

Little did Riku know, she could smell him, and he smelled like a person she hated.

But little did either know, they were thinking of the same person.

Xehanort.

**Merlin**

A powerful wizard that has helped Sora many times in the past with magic and summon items. He was sent by King Mickey to stay in the Radiant Garden to help with it's reconstruction. He also has a bottomless bag. Merlin first appeared in _The Sword in the Stone._

Please review

Mrfipp


	4. Two Wins and A Loss

Fipp: Now, if you can tell from the chapter title, there will be two wins, and one loss, on the hero's sides. Let's see if you can guess who will win and who will lose. Now, onward with the story and stuff.

RIP Herbert, the hermit crab my mom bought at the beach. He was sick and by days end he had no limbs and half a claw. May you find peace in Crab Heaven, or Crab Hell, or where ever crabs go when they die. His body was tossed outside and was taken away by a mouse.

Best funnerel ever or what!

_Sarcastic idiot, _Carl thinks.

-1Chapter 4: Two Wins and A Loss

Sora and Kairi. . .

Rein ran at Sora. He summoned his Keyblades just in time to block her quick attacks. Luckily for Sora, all that training with Tom using his speed helped out.

She swiped at him and jumped back.

"Just who are?" Kairi asked, raising her own Keyblade.

"And why do you want to kill me?" Sora said. Rein smiled.

"I have been given orders to kill one of the Keybladers."

"By who?"

"My lord and master, the Horned King."

"Who?"

"Like it matters to a dead man." she then sped at Sora and stabbed at him, but he parried it.

But she was persistent and continued to attack. Sora did his best to knock away each slice. Sora then jumped back

"Twilight Earth!" Sora spun his blades around and slammed them into the ground. Pillars of rock shot up behind her and slammed down on her, but she maneuvered out of the way.

Sora then threw the Keyblades up and the rocks flew at her. She then turned around and sliced them all down.

"Your more matured with Twilight then I would have given you credit for." she held her rapier up to her chest, point up like a professional.

"Why does this Horned King want me dead?" Sora asked. She smiled.

"Because you are major problem to our plans Sora."

"And why doesn't he care for me?" Kairi asked. Oddly enough she was a little disappointed that they didn't want her dead.

"Oh, your far to important for that, Your Majesty." she lowered the sword. "I still don't get, I mean you can take this city over and yet you refuse. I will never understand." she shook her head.

"I don't really feel like running a kingdom." Kairi replied.

"Really? Well you can't die because your heart is needed."

"What?' she placed a hand on it.

"Of course your needed as one of the Princesses of Heart. Your very special."

"Let me guess," Sora said. "And your going to go after all seven right?" he raised his Keyblades.

"No, our plans are different than what Maleficent had planned." she then lowered her sword and charged at Sora.

Sora brought a Key up , but she looped around him to stab him in the back.

But Kairi raised her blade and a ball of light shone out and attacked her. It spun round her and attacked her. Rein jumped back and stabbed at it.

"Thanks," Sora said.

"Your welcome." They looked at Rein. The ball had faded.

"Where was I? Oh, yeah." she then ran at Sora, but he jumped up into the air.

When she was below him, he landed behind her and quickly turned and attacked her. He then threw her into the air.

He then jumped up and unleashed countless blows upon her. They both then fell to the ground.

"Had enough?" Sora asked. She sheeted her sword.

"Yes." she then ran away.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know, but I think we should see if the king is back yet."

Roxas and Namine. . .

"Luxord." Roxas said.

"Luxord?" Namine asked.

"That is correct." Harper said making the card vanish. "I am the Soul Barren of former Organization XIII member, number X, Luxord the Gambler of Fate."

"So what?" Roxas said.

"I think that it should be necessary to rid Roxas, as Rein rids Sora."

"What are you talking about?" Namine asked.

"Just know this: I have not looked on the outcome of this battle." Harper raised his hand and a sword appeared in each hand. One was shorter then the other. They both looked like the hands on the face of a clock. "Now, Stop." There was then a flash around Namine and a stopwatch appeared above her head.

"Namine!" Roxas called. He turned back to Harper. "What did you do to her?!"

"Like my Nobody, I too can manipulate time." he raised his swords. "Now guard!" Harper then flew at Roxas. Who drew Oathkeeper and Oblivion and parried the down slices from the Soul Barren.

Roxas then jumped into the air and swung the Keyblades, each blade released an arch that flew at Harper. But he vanished.

He then reappeared again and swung at Roxas.

"What do you want!?" Roxas yelled.

"I wonder what your future holds Roxas? Would you like to know yours? I can show you."

"No thanks I'm good."

"Are you sure? Well, how about an alternate timeline?" Roxas was getting confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You see Roxas, I can see the future, the one that will happen. I can also see alternate timelines. My particular favorite one is where DiZ, for some reason, found compassion for you and decided against merging you and Namine with you with your Others. In that one Axel lived." A pang a sadness hit Roxas's heart. He still had trouble getting over his best friend's death. "There is also this very comical one in which Tom and a Moogle are the ones to kill Xemnas."

"What?" Roxas was still confused. "Shut up, I really don't want what you have to offer! Just change Namine back!" Harper then vanished and reappeared in front of Roxas. He swung his swords, but Roxas blocked them and parried back. The two exchanged blows.

Roxas jumped into the air and swung down, but Harper side stepped and swung his blades.

Roxas ducked in time, but did not except to meet Harper's foot. He staggered back but got back up in time to block Harper's swings.

He then knocked Harper down to the ground.

"It would seem that I have lost. Farewell." And with that Harper vanished in a Soul Barren portal.

Namine unfroze.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" he asked running up to her.

"Yeah, but where's Harper?"

"He left. We should tell Sora about this."

Riku. . .

Tanith then swung at Riku, but he jumped back and threw the Keyblade.

It flew at her, she then swung her arm and Riku heard the _clank _of metal against metal.

Riku jumped back into the air and grabbed Way to Dawn. Riku looked in shock of what was now in her hand.

A Keyblade. But not just any Keyblade. The Unlocking of Hearts.

The one he himself used when Xehanort's Heartless possessed him.

"Where did you get that?!" Riku demanded to know. He found it impossible to believe that she was a chosen weirder.

"This?" she looked at the Keyblade in her hand. "You know I just don't know. It just appeared in my hand one day." he raised it into the air. "I don't know what this thing is but it sure useful." She smiled.

She then ran at Riku and pushed him back.

He was very surprised to see what a great fighter she was. He swung the blade down, but she back flipped and evaded it. She then swung at him, but he blocked it.

She then crouched down and head butted Riku in the gut and ran him into a wall. Riku then pushed her back and swung, she dodged but was unable to defend against a Dark Firaga that sent her to the top of a nearby roof.

Riku then jumped into the air and bounced onto an awning and hoped onto a hoof. He was met by her blade. They both continued to strike at each other.

She then jumped back and stabbed the ground with the Keyblade. Several dark pillars erupted from the ground and knocked Riku down.

She saw this as her chance, jumped into the air and stabbed the ground where his head was just a moment ago.

She was then punched in the stomach and forced against the wall.

She then raised her Keyblade and held it up as he brought his down.

They were in a stalemate, both Keyblades pressed against each other. But he was stronger and had her pushed against the wall.

"Looks like your out of luck." Riku said.

"I still have one more trick." Tanith replied.

"Really, I'd love to-" She did have one trick, it was a very good one. She quickly reached up and kissed him.

Riku would never admit it, but it was one of the best of his young life.

After Riku's grip relaxed Tanith let go, he looked a little dazed. She smiled then blasted him with a dark fireball.

Riku flew to the roofs edge, and dropped the Keyblade on the way. Tanith then ran forward and pushed him. Riku tried to gain his balance but he fell back.

He fell two stories and landed in a dumpster.

He then sat up. His Keyblade, point down, dropped from the sky, an inch from castrating him. Then a tile, that Tanith found landed on his head and he fell down. The dumpster lid then closed shut.

Tanith laughed as she dismissed Unlocking of Hearts.

"Maybe I won't kill him." she then walked away. "He is a little cute for someone who smells like Xehanort though." she then stopped in her tracks. "Cute? Why the hell would I think that?" she then ran off.

**Rein**

Not to much is know about Rein. We do know she works for the Horned King. She tried to kill Sora and said something about using Kairi's heart. In battle she proved quick and could wield a rapier with unmatched skills.

**Harper**

The Soul Barren of Luxord. Like his Nobody, he can use time, but he can see the future and possible timelines. He told Roxas of one in which Axel had lived. He wields two swords that resemble clock hands, and appears that he can use Luxord's card.

Please review

Mrfipp


	5. The Hunt Begins

-1Fipp: I am so sorry that I didn't update for awhile! Please forgive me! I went to my dad's and no one told me about it until the last moment, so was unable to bring it with me.

Also, go to youtube and type in 'jar of dirt remix', it's oh so funny!

Chapter 5: The Hunt Begins

Tom was the first to go back to Merlin's house.

He got in as it started to rain. Inside he found three familiar faces.

"King Mickey! Donald! Goofy!"

"Tom!" they said.

"Great to see you here, oh, check this out!" he the summoned the Guardian Soul.

"WOW!" they said.

"I know."

"Jiminy did say that Sora gave you one."

"Speaking of Sora," Donald said.

"Where is he?" Goofy said. It was at that moment that Sora, Kairi, along with Roxas and Namine close behind.

"SORA!" they said.

"We have trouble." Sora said.

"Us too." Namine said.

"We 'aven't even started and we are already going to die." Tom said in a dry, sarcastic way.

"Well, what would that be?" Mickey asked. All four talked at once.

"Are you catching any of this?" Goofy said to Donald.

"Not a word." Donald replied.

"Um, could you repeat that?" Mickey asked. "But Sora, you first."

"Well, Kairi and I were walking in the town when we were attacked by this woman, Rein,"

"Rein?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah. She said that she worked for someone called the Horned King."

"The Horned King!" Mickey, Donald and Goofy said.

"You know who that is?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, the Horned King was Maleficent's partner." Mickey said. "But they both wanted Kingdom Hearts for themselves and they broke off from each other."

"Well it looks like Harper's working for the King too." Namine said.

"Who's Harper?" Donald asked.

"Do you remember Luxord?" Roxas.

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kairi nodded their heads.

"Well Harper is his Soul Barren." Namine said.

"Brilliant." Tom said.

It was then Sora noticed something missing, or someone.

"Where's Riku?" he asked. Then, Riku came in, covered in trash, and he was wet, and smelly.

Everyone took one step back. They then all looked at Tom.

"I 'ad nothing to do with this." _I wish I did thoguh, _he thought.

"Well, as I was saying, we should probably go and get the Keybladers," Mickey said.

"Not yet." Riku said.

"Why."

"There's one in the city."

"Really who? Anyone we know?" Sora asked.

"No, her name's Tanith,"

"What!" Tom yelled. "Tanith! That annoying girl!"

"You know her?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, back when I lived in this city that girl framed me for 'er crimes! The worst I ever did was petty theft, she was responsible for heavy property damage." he folded his arms. "I never liked her. There was something about her I didn't trust, I think it was the fact she looked like-"

"Xehanort." Riku said.

"You saw it too!?" Tom exclaimed.

"Of course." Donald then saw it fit to clean Riku with his magic.

"Wait," Sora asked "when did you meet Xehanort, Tom?"

"Oh, well at one point or another I met each of the six apprentices of Ansem the Wise." Tom the started to rock back and forth on the balls of his feet. "I liked Braig because he gave me candy the times I saw him even though I wasn't allowed to 'ave candy because it made me a little hyperactive."

"Wait, you said she looked like Xehanort?"

"Yeah," Riku said.

"But that's not possible," Mickey said "Xehanort, like the other five and Ansem never had time for a family."

"But Mickey," Riku was the only one who really called him by that "she even _smelled _like him."

"Smell?" Namine asked.

"Riku and I can smell 'scents'" Sora said, "it helps us know if a person is either light, or dark."

"And she smelled exactly like him, or rather his Heartless and Nobody."

"But, if Xehanort never had children, then how is it she looks so much like him." Tom asked.

"I don't know."

"Well," Sora asked, "let's go ask her. I mean she's got a Keyblade, and we need those guys."

"But," Tom tried to protest.

"No buts." Mickey said. "We do need the Keybladers, and if she has one, we need her."

"Fine." Tom slumped defeated.

"By the way Riku," Sora said "did you recognize her Keyblade?"

"Yeah, Unlocking of Hearts." Kairi gasped, after all, her heart was going to be part of that Key.

"She just spells Xehanort, doesn't she." Sora said.

"So, how do we get her?" Kairi asked.

"Probably be hard," Tom said. "I mean I know from experience that she can just vanish."

"She said she'd kill me." Riku said.

"And, she's said that to me each time we met,"

"But she was serious, like she really hated me."

"Why would she hate you?" Roxas said.

"I think it's because I smell like Xehanort. And I think she hates him as much as I do."

They all thought for a moment.

"Wait, what were you saying before Your Majesty?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, I was saying that we need to bring the Keybladers with us. There are only a few left to collect."

"But what about the threat?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure. But Master Yen Sid trying to find out what it is. When he finds out he'll meet us at Disney Castle."

"So, just how many are left to get."

"Eight."

"What about Tron? He's stuck in Ansem's computer."

"Actually we were able to hook the computer in Twilight Town to the one here. Now Tron can move in between his and our world like we can, but he doesn't like it much."

"So who are the eight?" Roxas asked.

"We don't know." Donald said, "we'll have to check with the other's and see who they have."

"And they we can go find them and bring them with us." Goofy said. Sora laughed at this.

"What's so funny Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing." _Donald, Goofy and I worked so hard to keep the worlds safe from each other, but now we're undoing all this work by having them meet each other. Ironic. _

"Well, first we need to get Tanith on our side." Mickey said, "Sora, Riku and Roxas you go find her and get her to fight with us, see as you can three will most likely smell her out. The rest of us will go to the Gummi ship and ready it. Meet us there."

"Okay." they said. Sora then ran to the door, but found out it was still raining.

"We should probably wait for the rain to stop." he said.

**Donald Duck**

Court Mage of Disney Castle. He set out with Goofy to find the King along with Sora. The three of them are great friends and help each other with anything. Donald is temperately and often leaps before he looks. Donald first appeared in _Mr. Duck's Day Off._

**Goofy**

Captain of the Royal Knights of Disney Castle. Goofy set out with Donald to find the King along with Sora. The three of them are great friends and would help anything for each other. Goofy often has a better grip on things then Sora and Donald, and at one point, it was thought he was dead. Goofy first appeared in _Two Week Vacation._

**King Mickey Mouse**

The reining king of Disney Castle and Keyblade Warrior. Mickey left his world to fight off the evil approaching. He then got locked behind the Door to Darkness and helped Riku fight his inner demons. A better person you'll never know. Mickey first appeared in _Steamboat Willy._

Please review

Mrfipp


	6. Tanith

-1Fipp: Second update! And I'm also tempted to put up another story called _Normal as Possible. _It is a series of one-shots about life on Destiny Islands post-All's End. It will be completely based on reviewer ideas!

Here's how it works:

First, you chose one of the following locations: Beach (main land or tiny one), school or mall.

Pick character: Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Tom or Tanith.

Pick situation: Each character is limited to one situation per location.

Can't wait to see what you want to read.

Chapter 6: Tanith

It had stopped raining, but this had been replaced by a calm night, the crescent moon could be seen behind the several feathery clouds.

The girl, Tanith, was sitting on the outer wall of the city, looking over to the dark mountains beyond her.

_Why did I spare the Xehanort-like person? _she thought. _Was it because he was kind of cute? _She blushed at this thought. She had to admit that she had a few crushes on people since they came back to colonize the Hallow Bastion. She had one on that Tom guy, but it passed in a couple of days. She smiled at herself, when this crush passed, she would kill him. _Either way he's going to be crushed. _She laughed at her own thought.

"Excuse me?" she jumped up and turned around. Behind her was a blonde boy with spiky hair.

"What?' Tanith replied, folding her arms, impatiently.

"Do you go by the name of Tanith?" he asked stepping forward.

"Maybe." she congregated a small amount of darkness in her hands, getting ready if he attacked.

"Okay, I wanted to be polite," Roxas asked "and see if you'd come with me willingly and not make a big scene. Don't worry, I mean you know harm." Roxas had never met Xehanort's Heartless, but he knew Xemnas. And other than the fact her hair was neater then his, they could have been father and daughter. She cocked an eyebrow.

"But I love to make a scene," she whined. She then pulled her hands back and threw two dark balls at the Nobody. Roxas summoned the Keyblades and blocked them. "You have those things too?" she asked, right after she ran at him with her Key.

Roxas stepped back as she swung at him wildly, but still with skill. Roxas brought Oathkeeper down, but she jumped out of the way and jabbed it at his chest.

He used Oblivion to knock it away. She the jumped back and threw a Dark Firaga blast at him, but Roxas countered with his own Firaga.

The two fires hit each other and blew up. Roxas covered his eyes to shield them from the blast. Roxas looked up but saw she was gone.

"Just not my day is it?" he asked.

Somewhere else Tanith was running.

She could have easily taken on Blondie, but right now she was tired and she wanted to sleep.

She walked up to a building, she jumped up and grabbed hold of the overhanging ladder. She did a back flip and landed on the fire escape. She then moved up the ladder and to the roof where her shack was.

It was a nice shack. It had a heater, and a fan when she felt like staying in, and a mattress and blanket and pillow. Other than that it was bare.

She got onto the roof and heading home when she smelled something, _new. _

It was neither light, nor dark, but a combination of both. She turned around and saw another boy.

"Excuse me," he said. "Do you mind if we talk?" he asked.

"Are you with the blonde?" she asked.

"If you mean Roxas," Sora said drawing his Keyblades "then yes."

"Okay, why is it you people have such an interest in me?"

"Listen, we need you too come with us,"

"And give me one reason why I should do that."

"Because we need to fight with us," Sora said.

"Let me think about that," she closed her eyes and placed her hand to her chin "should I help or shouldn't I?" she then extracted her hand from her chin. "I don't think so." she then snapped her fingers and there was an explosion of darkness were Sora stood. Now that that's taken care of," she walked forward but was stopped when a beam of darkness shot from the ground and hit the ground in front of her feet.

Sora then ran out of the cloud and swung at her.

She jumped out of the way.

Sora then dashed forward and swung again. But she blocked it with Unlocking of Hearts.

He then jumped into the air and fired down darkness upon her. But she rolled out of the way and sliced at Sora when he came down.

"Twilight Sonic!" Sora then released his Keyblades and they vanished as he was engulfed in a golden light. He then dashed forward and struck Tanith as his Keys reappeared and struck her.

The three flew around, striking her at many angles.

Sora then grabbed the blades and flew in for the finisher. He hit her and she flew across the roof top and hit the railing.

He walked to the girl. She started to get up.

"Is it me, or are you an annoying little boy." she said.

"Listen," Sora said "I don't want to hurt you, so could you just please come with me,"

Tanith struggled to get up, but fell to the ground. Sora ran to the her and tried to pick her up when she grabbed his shirt.

"Drain." Sora felt a large amount of energy move from his body and to her. She then got up and kicked him down. Sora got up.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Oh it's a special ability I developed that allow me to take energy from another and add it to mine." Sora tried to stand, but found it hard. "Oh, I forgot to mention that it has a paralyses side effect."

She then walked up to him and raised the Keyblade and strike him and end his life.

Sora had a feeling of déjà vu.

"Sora!" Riku then burst from the shade and shouldered Tanith, the two of them then fell off the rooftop. They fell to the ground and would have been seriously hurt if they didn't create a cushion of darkness.

They both got up and faced each other.

"Hey there Riku!" she waved at him.

"Tanith," Riku said seriously.

"Did you come back for another kiss?" she asked sarcastically.

"No." he said dryly.

"Good, because I don't think I would like to do that again you stupid silver haired freak." She was for some odd reason slightly disappointed by Riku's answer.

"I hate to tell you, but YOU have silver hair."

"Yeah, but it' looks better on me." she said while flipping her hair. "Both in color and style." they then each raised their Keyblades.

At the moment, it was a standoff.

"Now!" Riku yelled.

"Too slow." Tanith then snapped her fingers and a cluster of darkness appeared around Riku. He jumped out of the way but Tanith ran at him.

She brought the Key down, but blocked it. He then pushed her back and as she staggered back he ran at her.

But she brought a shield up, but Riku jumped up and over the it and pinned her down.

Tanith then kicked Riku in the stomach and he fell to the ground.

She pointed her Key at his throat.

"You know," he said "I still have one move trick."

"Really? I'd love to see-" But before should say anything else two large shadowy arms popped from the ground and grabbed her.

Riku stood up, Guardian behind him. Tanith tried to struggle against it, but to no avail. But she tried anyway.

"Don't bother," they looked over and saw Roxas and Sora walking to them. Roxas was speaking. "I've tried to get away from that thing, don't bother." he was referring to when Riku took Xehanort's form and they battled.

"I'll get out one way or another!" she then started to leak darkness and her eyes blazed gold.

Black clouds manifested around her and started to cause powerful shockwaves.

Riku, despite the fact he didn't want to hurt her, commanded the Guardian to crush her.

It squeezed until the clouds had faded and Tanith lost consciousness.

She hung limply in the Guardian's grip.

Riku then commanded it to lower her down to him and hand her over.

It placed the girl in Riku's arms and vanished.

"Is she alright?" Sora asked. He was still a little weak from Tanith's Drain.

"I think so." Riku replied. He looked down at the girl.

When he first saw her, he saw only Xehanort, but now he saw a little less of him, and instead saw a little bit of the girl in his arms.

"Riku?" Roxas said.

"Uh, yeah?" Riku said, being pulled back to reality.

"Come on," Sora said "we have to get back to Gummi ship and make sure she's okay. And when she wakes up we can explain everything to her."

"Okay." Sora and Roxas walked away, with Riku, and Tanith in his arms, close behind.

Please review

Mrfipp


	7. Journey's Start

Fipp: When I type the credits for this story I'll use a song, but not _Simple and Clean, _or _Sanctuary. _Could you guys suggest songs, three at most, that I could use when I get there, my sisters suggested _Move Along, _by The All American Regets, and _How to Save A Life, _by The Fray. I'll need three more that would be appropiate, and when I have all five, I'll hold a vote! First to reach 15 wins! Will start after three more are given, one vote per person, no anno. reviews please.

-1Chapter 7: Journey's Start

_Dream. . ._

_Tanith, or X as she was know then, sat on the metal table._

_The man, Ienzo took her arm in one hand, and used a syringe to extract some blood. _

"_It would seem that everything is your system is well." Ienzo said to the five year old as the red blood in the vial darkened._

"_Um, Mr. Ienzo," Tanith said. At five years of age, she wore a simple black dress "is it okay if I go somewhere outside the lab?" the apprentice looked down t her._

"_You know you are forbidden to leave the lab. If you were, Ansem would see you and all our progress would be for nothing. Is that what you would like? Your birth to mean nothing?" Tanith looked down and away from him. Ienzo then pulled her off the table and placed her on the ground. "Now, I will run this to the lab, you are to wait here for your father."_

"_He's NOT my father." she said sternly._

"_You do have the same genetics correct? But I can understand why you think that. Your birth, is unconventional at best." _

_Ienzo then left the room. After a few minutes, Xehanort came in._

"_Come X, it is time for you to go back to your room." he said._

"_Yes. . ._father._" she said in disgust. Xehanort then led the girl to her room in the hidden lab that Ansem the Wise knew nothing about._

_End of Dream. . ._

Tanith opened her eyes.

She saw that she was in a room. She got up and rubbed her eyes. Then she remembered that she lost to Riku.

"Your awake." she turned around and saw a small mouse. Tanith jumped up and called Unlocking of Hearts. "I'm not going to fight you," Mickey said.

"Oh?" She dismissed her Keyblade. "Just who are you?" she asked "And where am I?" she looked around.

"My name is Mickey Mouse. And your on a Gummi Ship."

"Why did you kidnap me rat!" Mickey took offence to being called a rat.

"It wasn't supposed to go like that. You put up a fight when they were trying to ask you to come and meet with me." Tanith looked around. She had no idea where she was and though it would be best to play it safe. She sat.

"Fine, tell me the details."

"Well first," he summoned his Keyblade. "You have one of these from what I saw. We Tanith are called Keyblade Masters. It's our job to use the Keyblades to protect the worlds. And right now we are they are in danger and require us to help. What I'm asking you is to help us fight." Tanith though of this.

"Will it be dangerous?"

"Yes."

"Okay I'm in!" she stood up and patted Mickey on the head. "What do I do now?"

"Well, I'll inform the others that you decided to help, oh, and by the way this will be your room. Now please follow me so you can meet the rest." Mickey then led her to the den.

Sora and co. . .

This ship was HUGE!

It had over two dozen bedrooms, five bathrooms! A swimming pool! And a training simulator!

"Why are there so many room?" Sora asked looking around the room. There were many books lining the wall, and a nice fireplace with a lit flame.

"Incase more people come along." Donald said as he read a book in a comfy chair.

"What do you mean more?" Roxas asked, he and Tom were playing pool.

"Well ya see sometimes the Keybladers bring a friend or two to help." Goofy said as he played darts with Kairi and Namine. He threw and it hit Tom in the rear.

"OW!"

"Sorry Tom." If Goofy hadn't raised his shield, he would've gotten a dart in the eye.

"Like when we got Cloud," Donald said. "he brought Tifa, this guy named Barrett with him."

"And when we were in Radiant Garden last time these two guys named Reno and Rude volunteered to help."

"Reno and Rude?" Tom asked. "I know those guys!"

It was then at that moment Mickey opened the door and walked in.

"I have good news everyone," said the monarch "Tanith has decided to help us."

It was then she walked in. She spotted Tom.

"Tom," she said sourly.

"Tanith," Tom said "I would love to say it's nice to see you, but I 'ate to lie." she scolded him. She then turned her attention to Riku, who was leaning against the wall, then back to Mickey.

"How many of these people can wield Keyblades?"

"Well, that'd be Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Tom and King Mickey." Goofy said as he pointed to each one.

"What about you two?" she asked Donald and Goofy. They shook their heads. "Oh."

Tanith walked around the room. This would be the place where she would live for awhile.

"Well," Mickey said "I'll check with Disney Castle and see if what worlds we'll have to go to next." Mickey then left the room. Tanith then looked at the room of her new teammates.

"Hi there!" she waved happily. Tom gave her an evil eye, but nodded non the less and teleported away. The others approached her.

"Hi, I'm-"

"I know, your Sora, the dog here pointed it out." She gestured to Goofy. "Don't know your names though."

"Well, I'm Donald Duck and this is Goofy." Tanith nodded and went to sit down in a chair.

She tried to relax when the silver hair boy came to her.

"Why do you smell like him?" Riku asked.

"Who?" Tanith knew who he was talking about.

"Xehanort. You smell just like him."

"Xehanort, I've heard that name. I heard he did pretty terrible things." Riku took the seat next to hers. "Well I can assure you, I've never met him."

"Then why do we smell the same?"

"What?" she was going to slap him for insisting she stunk.

"Sora says we smell alike. I know why I smell like him, but you?"

Tanith was now intrigued.

"Why do you smell like this Xehanort?" Riku sighed.

"Well, you see, a few years ago Xehanort, his Heartless actually, came to my home. He preyed on the weakness in my heart and persuaded me to open the door that would swallow the islands. After that he slowly seeped into my heart, controlling me." Riku looked away "He made me attack my best friends. But Sora saved me. Then after a few things, I was forced to take on his shape. That left an imprint on me." Riku was silent.

"Sounds horrible," she said softly.

"Xehanort caused a lot of damage to the worlds. His Heartless, his Nobody Xemnas, and my Heartless, who was partly Xehanort."

"It doesn't sound like you care for him much."

"No, I hate him. I don't care what shape he comes in, I hate them all." Tanith looked down sadly at this statement and fell back into her chair.

"From what you tell me, you have a right to be."

Riku looked back at the girl. Namine had given him a theory on why she looked Xehanort: When Ansem the Wise first met Xehanort, he had no memory of anything. So it is possible that Xehanort had a family, but didn't remember, and that she could be a niece or sister or something.

"Tanith," she looked up at him "if your to be part of this crew you can't kill me."

"What!? Why?"

"Because we're the good guys, and they don't kill each other."

"But I don't want to be a good guy! I'd rather be a villain," she slumped in her seat. "Can I at least be a bad guy on the good side?" she asked hopefully.

"Fine," Riku sighed. He then turned to walk away.

"Um, Riku?" she asked. Riku turned around.

"Does this mean we're friends?"

"Depends, are you going to kill me?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, you see, friends don't try and kill friends." Tanith looked confused.

"They don't?" she asked raising an eyebrow, as though she never head such nonsense in her life. Riku shook his head and turned around.

But after a second Tanith jumped on his back and wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked as he regained balance lost from the sudden assault.

"We're friends now, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Good, now mush and take me to my room," she pulled on his hair.

"OW! I'm not a sled dog!"

"But you have the same hair color as them,"

"Get off me!" he then pushed her off and she fell to the ground.

"OW! First you break my glasses! Then you try and break me with that shadow-thingy! Now your trying to break me my throwing me to the floor!" she got up. "Now," she said calmly "I think I'll try and find a way to break you." she smiled and left the room.

Riku looked back and saw everyone had their eyes on him.

"This looks like it's going to be fun." Sora said.

"She seems nice," Roxas said.

"She seems insane to me,"Riku said just then a ball of dark energy flew and hit him in the head, knocking him down.

"Take that and see how you like being broken!" Tanith then laughed, ran up to Riku and jumped on his back, pumping her fist in the air in victory.

"Perhaps I'll 'ave to rethink my disposition on 'er." Tom said "I like the way she thinks."

Riku then pulled his head up, but Tanith jumped down, sitting on his back, getting a loud groan out of Riku, and flicked him in the back of his head.

"Real fun." he said.

**Tanith**

A chosen Keyblader and wielder of Darkness. Tanith was first met in Radiant Garden when she attacked Riku. After Riku lost to her, he, Sora and Roxas went to recruit her into helping their cause. She bares a strong resemblance to Xehanort, but says she knows nothing of him. She also has appeared to have forged a bound with Riku.

Please review

Mrfipp

Can't wait to see what songs you say!


	8. Author's Note

-1Author's Note

In a puff of smoke Mrfipp appears.

"Hello everyone." he says. "If you are reading this then that means you like _All's End. _And if you read _Hearts of Gold, _then you remember the Name in the Story contest.

Now, time for another contest! Cameo Pick! Carl!" Then in another poof of smoke Mrfipp's pet, Carl appears.

Carl has a snake's head, monkey's arms and torso, and a cat's legs, tail and abdomen. He can also float.

Carl hands Fipp five summon charms.

"Now, these are the summon charms that will appear in the story.

Now, unlike the first one, this will not be a contest where you will get your name turned into a Nobody.

Now, here are the rules.

When Sora gains one of these charms, you have to guess who it is, and for winning that round, you get to choose a character to make a cameo appearance!

But the cameo will depend on who I say it can be.

For example," Carl hands Mrfipp a charm, the symbol on it is blurred.

"If you get this right, you can chose a cameo from a either Disney or Pixar.

Another on will let you pick a Squareenix crossover. Game or Anime.

Another correct answer will give you the power to put a crossover from pretty much either a TV show, Anime or Movies. But I suggest you put down multiple choices, so there's a better chance I'll know who it is.

The next one will have me put a Kingdom Hearts OC in. It can be yours, or another person's, but I'll need their permission. The OC can not be in a pairing with any of the characters.

That means no Sora/OC pairings. Well, there can be a Riku/OC or Tanith, but you'll have to expect them to lose out to Tanith and Riku. And maybe OC/OC (Tom), basic flirting for Tom, cause I noticed that some of you want someone for Tom.

And it can't be a future, you know, with like their kids, or something. _PSSSTT! I already have something planned."_

_Idiot, _Carl thought _Giving out information on a story. He does this all the time. Like that time he gave out the names of two of that story in a review to that Majickal girl. A total jackass._

Fipp turns to Carl.

"Your thinking something bad about me, aren't you?" Carl nods.

Fipp snaps his fingers and a giant hose pops down from the ceiling and sucks Carl up.

"Now to get on with things, and the final correct answer has no limits. That means anyone from anything!" Fipp pockets the charms.

And once you win once, you can't enter again, you can still guess, but it won't matter.

Good bye." he turns to leave, but a crystal bullet hits the ground to his left. "Carl?"

Carl floats nearby, in his hands were Xigbar's guns.

"I forgot you bought those off eBay." he smiled nervously. He turns back to the readers. "To learn more about Carl, check out his bio on my profile and paste it to yours to help give him the power to talk and he'll help you out. Now, goodbye!"

Mrfipp runs while Carl flies after him, shooting away.

Carl then looks at you, the reader.

_Why do I have the feeling that at least half of you will seek out that review to learn the names. _he thought.

He then went back to shoot Fipp

Please review

Mrfipp


	9. To Gain Pants

-1Fipp: I have heard all the songs, and chose the five I like best:

Move Along: All American Rejects

How To Save A Life: The Fray

Welcome To My Life: Simple Plan

Once Upon A Broken Heart: Beu Sisters

Final Distance: Utada Hikari

Now your only allowed one vote, first one to fifteen wins and will be used fie the ending song!

I suggest you listen to each one before voting.

Also, my death clock will soon run out, September 6th, and I will be in a place worst then Hell,

**SCHOOL!!!**

Please, a moment of silence for people who have already fallen to this vile thing.

Now, on with the story.

Chapter 8: To Gain Pants

Everyone was still on the Gummi Ship. They had left the Radiant Garden and for the closest world with a Keyblader on it.

When asked if Tanith wanted to check with her parents before she left off with them, she said they were dead. Killed when the Heartless attacked over a decade ago.

She also seemed really excited.

"Why so jumpy?" Riku asked.

"Well Riku," she said. "this would be my first time ever off the world." This caused Sora to raise an eyebrow.

"What about when the Heartless took over the Radiant Garden the first time?" he asked.

"Uh, well, I was left behind during the evacuations, and I spent all those years fending for myself. It kind of explains my insanity."

"So, what's with the Heartless symbols?" Namine asked. Tanith lifted one of her knees and poked at the fabric of the symbols.

"What! I like them." she said in a defensive matter.

_ATTENTION ALL CREW MEMBERS. _the alert system announced. _WE ARE NOW APPROACHING ONE OF THE WORLDS THAT HAVE A KEYBLADER ON IT._

"I wonder which world it is?" Donald asked.

_THE WORLD'S NAME IS: ODDWORLD._

"Oddworld?" Sora, Kairi and Tom asked. They remembered that one well. It's where they turned into odd looking things.

This is also where Tom started a feud with a metal controlling Nobody.

Sora looked at the other members of the party.

"I wonder what you'll guys look like?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Goofy asked.

"You'll see." Kairi said.

Oddworld. . .

There was a flash in a forest.

Sora, Kairi and Tom stepped forward. Sora was once again a Steef, Kairi a Mudokin and Tom a Gabbit.

"What happened to us?" Roxas asked as he stumbled forward. He, like Sora, was a Steef. His horns were a little bit bigger that Sora's, and he had a golden mane.

"This may take some getting use to." Namine was a Mudokin. She wad almost white skin and a blonde ponytail.

"Is that you Donald? Cause ya look taller." Goofy was a Paramite. Instead of the usually tan color, he was black, he also wore his vest, hat and goggles, his finger-mouth parts also drooped a little.

Donald looked around, he then jumped into joy because he was finally the tallest one!

"Yeah!" Donald was a Scrab, most of his body was white, except the yellow bill and legs. He also wore his hat and shirt.

Both Donald and Goofy didn't look as threatening as the real ones.

Tom looked at the other three.

"At least I 'ave a leg to stand on." he then dodged two dark fireballs.

"How am I supposed to move?" Mickey was a Fuzzel. He looked like a brown fuzzy version of his head. Mickey then bounced forward. He quickly got used to it.

The others looked at Riku and Tanith.

"What are we going to do about them?" Sora asked.

"Isn't that an evil species?" Kairi asked.

Both Riku and Tanith were white Sligs. But Tanith was smaller, and her eyes through the helmet glowed yellow while Riku's glowed green. They also had no Pants.

"Great, just great." Tanith said "The first world I go to, and I'm a legless freak!" she then turned to Riku. "This is your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" he asked.

"So Sora," Mickey asked. Sora looked down and picked the king up. "what was the name of the wielder in this world?"

"That'd be Abe." Sora looked around. "But we don't know where he could be."

"'E did say 'e lived in a small village." Tom replied. He bounced forward.

"So, where should we start lookin'?" Goofy asked.

"That way looks as good as any." Roxas said as he pointed towards the path.

Meanwhile. . .

It was a dark place. In various test tubes their were creatures. There was also posters for products such as "Butt-Lax" and "Baby-Chow".

The creature was purple, large head, four thin arms with claws on the ends and three matching legs.

He walked up to a test tube.

"Let's see," the creature, called a Vyker said "If this map is right, then that stupid Gabbit and Mudokin should be in this area." he said pointing to the map. He circled a very large area.

"Are you sure?" the large man said. "Because I don't wish to waste my time looking around for nothing."

"I am sure."

"Very well," the man said. "Your bosses have gotten the money for the usage of your troops. And you may come if you wish" he turned to walk away.

"May I ask a question?" the Vyker said. The man stopped.

"And what would that be?" he asked without turning around.

"Why is it that you show such interest in these guys? I mean you've never met them before, have you?"

"No, I myself have never met them, but the Mudokin has a weapon that will attract people to him. Two of which my master desires."

Back with Sora and co . . .

Sora and his party had been walking the paths, fighting Heartless whenever they showed up.

He, Kairi, and Tom had mastered fighting in these altered states.

Roxas and Namine had managed to also adapt quickly.

Goofy now held his shield in his fingerlike mouthpieces. He was now doing good, but he was still adjusting to walking, his two hind legs were very close together.

Donald now held his staff in his mouth, but he wasn't using magic as much as he normally did. He was relying on his new sharp claws to stomp on Heartless. Being so tall had gone to his head.

King Mickey had gotten used to hopping around. He had also mastered using the Keyblade in his mouth. It was funny, watching the mouse-now-turned-Fuzzel wielding a weapon much larger then himself.

Riku and Tanith on the other hand,

"Do you need us to wait up?" Sora called over his shoulder.

"No!" Riku replied.

"We're fine!" Tanith called. The two Sligs were having trouble keeping up, they never had to use their arms so much in their lives. They kept falling back when walking or running, and had trouble using Way to Dawn and Unlocking of Hearts since it required them balancing on their tails.

And both of the darklings were too stubborn to ask for help.

They both hated this form, or at least wished for the pants Sora said Sligs wore.

Tom then teleported right next to them.

"Are ya sure ya don't need help?" he asked.

"YES!" they said.

"Okay then," Tom then hoped away, but not before grabbing their tails and fling them back ten feet.

Tom then ran for cover behind tree from the dark blast.

"What's this?" Sora asked, he was speaking about a large well in the ground. There was an air current blowing out of it, carrying leaves with it.

"Looks like a well." Goofy stated. He jumped up and looked down into it. "Gee, how deep do ya think it goes?" Goofy leaned in more to get a better look, and of course, he fell in. "YAAHOOHOOHOOHWE!"

"Goofy!" Sora called as he reached for the knight. He grabbed Goofy's back leg, but he fell in as well.

"Sora!" Kairi grabbed Sora's hoof and fell in as well.

"Kairi!" Namine grabbed hold of Kairi's leg and also fell in.

"Namine!" Roxas grabbed hold Namine, well you get it.

"Roxas!" Donald then went after him.

"Donald!" Mickey then leaped up and into the well.

Tom just stood there.

"What happened?" Riku asked coming up from behind.

"Where'd everyone go?" Tanith asked.

"In there." Tom pointed to the well.

"There?" Riku asked.

"Yeah."

"How do we get them out?" she asked. Tom stepped forward and looked inside.

"FREEZE!" they turned around and saw two native Sligs, they both held up guns.

Tom then picked up Riku and Tanith.

"I got hostages." he said.

"What!"

"Hey!" they both said these in unison.

"So, what do we care?" one said.

"Their albinos. It's actually fun to feed those guys to the Slogs!" the other said.

"That's horrible." Riku said.

"Sounds fun to me." Tanith said

"Well, time to kill the albinos and the Gabbit!" they opened fire on them, but Tom put up a magnetic shield and sent a blast that destroyed the guns. They then drew bill clubs and ran forward.

One ran at Tom, but he drew his blades and blocked the blow. He then fired an electrical blast that knocked him to a tree.

The other one ran at Riku and Tanith. He swung down, but the two dodged. Riku then jumped forward and swung at him. But he jumped back and was tripped by Tanith. Tanith then launched a dark blast onto him.

"I really hate this body." Tanith said. "I mean he almost touched me! I am never close to being hit!"

"Maybe your just slow." Riku said. This earned him and punch in the face.

Tom then got an idea and unhooked the Sligs from their pants.

"So, who wants this one."

"I do!" Tanith said raising her hand. Tom then picked her up and plopped in in the pants, he did the same with Riku.

Tom bounced back and looked at his work. Both Riku and Tanith were now sporting Vyker Industries Pants.

"I like this." Riku said.

"Does this make me look fat?" she asked.

Then both floated into the air and dropped into the well.

"That's another reason I like those." Tom the bound into the well as well.

**Sligs**

Creatures hired by Glukons for armies, body guards and security in exchange for booze, smokes and mechanical pants. They are cruel, yet lazy and love nothing more than to beat up innocent Mudokins. They carry around various weapons and are dangerous.

Please review

Mrfipp


	10. Mud Village

Fipp: Another chapter done. And the next time you hear from me, I will be in SCHOOL! The horrible school that will drink my flesh off! NOOOOOO!

-1Chapter 9: Mud Village

In the side of a hill was a well, there was of course the noise of wind passing through and leaves flying out of it.

"_YAHOOHOOHWEE!" _then a Paramite flew out and hit the wooden wall, out with Goofy came Sora, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Donald and Mickey.

They all hit the wall and it hurt.

They got up, after recovering from the hurts.

"That really hurt," Sora said rubbing his head. He stood up and looked around.

"Hey, where's Riku, Tom and Tanith?" Roxas asked. The other got up.

"Hey yous guys!" called a voice. They looked up and saw the wall they flew into was actually a wooden gate. On the top was a Mudokin wearing a feather head dress. There was a crossbow weapon similar to the Stranger's on his arm. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Um," Sora said "we're looking for a guy named Abe!"

"Abe?" the Mud asked. "How do you guys know him?"

"Well last year," Kairi started, but before she could say anything else, Riku, Tanith and Tom flew out of the well, shot at them, threw them in the air before the hit the wall and everybody hit back down to the ground.

Sora got up and saw Riku and Tanith, in Pants for some reason, he then ran to cover them up.

"Are those Sligs!?" the Mud asked.

"Yes," Tom said "but there albinos!" The Mud then disappeared, and came back a moment later and poured gallons of water on the group.

"What was that for!?" Donald yelled.

"Yep, your still albinos." the Mud said. "So that must be your natural color and not paint."

"So can we see Abe?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah sure, okay." he vanished and the large door opened up. Sora and co. looked out and saw the Mudokin village.

The inside consisted of many huts, there was a large cave in the back and they could see a bay that lead to the vast open sea.

"Where'd you guys get those Pants?" Namine asked.

"Oh, we ran into some Sligs." Tom said "but we fought them off."

"Hey," Riku said "how come you didn't use the Keyblade? I thought that you would have jumped right in with it."

Tom scolded Riku and summoned Guardian Soul. But he had one leg and fell over.

"Oh," Sora replied. "That's why." Tom the dismissed the Key and hoped into the village. The rest followed.

As they walked into the village the noticed that several of the Mudokins started to pray.

Then in a poof of smoke, a Mudokin in a large mask appeared in front of them.

"Welcome to our village, fellow Mudokins, Steefs, Gabbit, Fuzzel, Sligs," he bowed down "Scrab and Paramite."

"Why ya bowing?" Goofy asked.

"Paramites and Scrabs are sacred creatures amongst our people." Bigface said. "You are not of this world, are you? You come from beyond the stars, isn't that right?"

"That is correct," Mickey said "but how did you know?"

"The Almighty Raisin told us that when our Messiah came back with the Guardian of the western river, we were to gain visitors from form the stars. Are you them?"

"I think so." Sora said.

"Did he say Almighty Raisin?" Tanith whispered to Riku.

"I think he did." Riku replied.

"How can a dried grape be almighty?"

"I don't know."

"So, where is Abe, can we see him?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, but right now Abe is not hear. But when he, Munch and the Stranger return from their trip, you are all to meet with the Raisin." Bigface said.

"Wait, the Stranger's here?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, the Stranger as he calls himself was able to find another Steef to protect his rivers. He is now assisting Abe and Munch in their quest to protect Oddworld from the Industrials."

"So when are they getting back?" Namine asked.

"No clue." Bigface shrugged. "But until they get here you can look around the village, perhaps go to Alf's Rehab and Tea."

"Rehab?" Roxas asked.

"For those poor Muds who got hooked on Soulstorm." He turned to Kairi and Namine "Remember: If it says Soulstorm, it's made from your ancestor's bones." he said, holding his thumbs up.

"What?" the girls asked in confusion. But Bigface vanished before he could reply.

"This is a weird place." Riku said.

"I vote we go get tea!" Tanith said, she then grabbed Riku's arm and pulled him to Alf's.

"But I really don't feel like going to get tea," Riku said "I hate that stuff."

"Too bad Riku! I want tea and tea is what I'll get!" she then dragged Riku off.

"Anyone else up for some tea?" Sora asked.

"Okay." Kairi replied. The rest of the crew walked off and followed the two Sligs.

"DADDY!!!" Tom turned around and was attacked by dozens of small Gabbits.

"Get of me!" Tom yelled.

"What are those?" Mickey said.

"Baby Gabbits," a Mud said "they hates it when Munch in gone, so they must think that he's him." he turned to Goofy and Donald, "now can you two please come with us?"

"Why?" Goofy asked.

"You are the only talking ones of you kinds! You must tell us all!" The Mud then dragged away the two.

"Let go of me!" Donald squawked.

"I should help them out." Mickey said. He then jumped after them.

Sora, Roxas, Kairi and Namine now stood alone.

"That just leaves us four." Roxas said.

"So what do we do now?" Kairi said.

"I'd like to know more about this Raisin." Namine said.

Sora looked between Tom, and Riku and Tanith.

"I think we should get tea," he said "How about you guys?"

"Okay, I am kind of thirsty." Kairi replied.

"What about you two?"

"I guess we could find out more about the Raisin later." Namine said.

"Okay then." Roxas agreed.

They then walked off.

Somewhere else. . .

There was an explosion.

Abe, Munch and the Stranger fell from the tower and onto the ground.

"I hate you both." the Stranger said getting up. The contents of his satchel were squirming around. He smacked it and the Live Ammo shut up.

"I know you do." Abe said. He stood up and reached out his hand.

In his paw an odd sword appeared. It looked like a Mudokin shaman staff, it had various carvings on it and the head was a glowing possession sphere. They Keychain was a purple circle with a 'W' on it (Oddworld Inhabitants insignia).

"What is that Abe?" Munch asked.

"I don't know." Abe replied. The weapon appeared while the three of them were under assault by Sligs.

They had gone in to blow stop the Glukons from creating a drug made from Mudokin bones. They had gone in, fought Sligs, blew stuff up. But when one was about to shoot Abe, the Keyblade appeared in and the bullet shot back, blowing the Slig up.

Then the reactors blew up.

"Let me see that!" Stranger grabbed it and looked it over. It then vanished and reappeared in Abe's.

"How'd it do that?" Munch asked.

"'Odyssey'." Abe said.

"What?"

"That's it's name, Odyssey."

"You know that looked like the thing that guy had, the Steef."

"Sora?" Stranger asked.

"Yeah! That's his name. It looks a lot like his weapon."

"Maybe we should go back home and see the Raisin about this, maybe he'll know."

The Stranger scoffed.

"Oh he'll know, but will he be able to tell us before he falls asleep?"

All three thought about this, then slumped forward. Because they all knew he would fall asleep by the time he got to the good good part.

They then heard a squeak.

Abe looked down and saw a Rat, one of the Raisin's eyes and ears. Ratz are one-legged purple creatures that look like rats, but have yellow eyes.

"Hey there." Abe said kneeling down to the Rat. "Could you tell the Raisin that we're coming back now?"

The Rat nodded and hoped away.

"We'd better get going." Munch said. The three then walked away.

Little did they know, a Creeper Nobody appeared and looked around. It flew around and saw the Rat, it followed.

Somewhere else. . .

Vineage stepped on the flower. The Vyker looked up at him.

"How much longer until we get there?"

"We must first get word from my agent." just then, the Creeper appeared. It then spoke to Vineage, but due to the machines installed in his head he understood it perfectly.

"What did it say?"

"It would seem that they have located the village." Vineage then turned his left fist into a hammer and raised in. "We strike now!" the Sligs, Slogs, Big Bro Sligs and Interns let out a yell of joy.

And they ran forward.

**Bigface**

The Mudokin Shaman who guided Abe on his travels. Not much in known about Bigface, but he does have much spiritual power. He is the one who gave Abe the power to transform in Shrykull. Bigface first appeared in _Oddworld: Abe's Odyssey._

**Ratz**

Countless creatures that are the eyes and ears of the Almighty Raisin. Whatever they know, he knows. Ratz first appeared in _Oddworld: Munch's Odyssey. _

**Abe**

The Mudokin Messiah and a Chose Keyblade Master. Abe is a clumsy, not-so-bright character that has save Oddworld countless times. Abe possesses the power to posses people and power the power of the Mudokin god, Shrykull. Abe first appeared in _Oddworld: Abe's Odyssey. _

**Munch**

Another odd hero. Munch is one of the last of his species, but due to his efforts, the Gabbits are coming back. Munch, like Abe, is clumsy but in the water is graceful. Attached to his head is a device that allows him to hack into machines and zap people. Munch first appeared in _Oddworld: Munch's Odyssey._

**The Stranger**

A ruthless bounty hunter that now helps Abe and Munch. Not much is know about Stranger, even his name is a mystery. He is tough and powerful and relentless when it comes to doing what he wants to do. In battle he uses a double-barreled crossbow and small animals as ammo. The Stranger first appeared in _Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath._

Please review

Mrfipp


	11. Vineage

Fipp: Damn, school started on Thursday, that means between that and work, I answer phones at a Citgo, I'm not sure how long it'll take to write stuff. Also I thought if another one-shot, it's a tragdety/angst, but I won't post it until I get to a ceratin point in this story. I'll also write a one-shot starring Tanith based on the _Invader Zim _episode, Zim Eats Waffles. I miss that show.

Also, I redid my profile a bit and took many of the pic links down. So you have to go to my fanart-central site to look at the ones I took down.

-1Chapter 10: Vineage

Sora, Roxas, Kairi, Namine, Riku and Tanith were at Alf's Tea and Rehab.

Mickey, Donald and Goofy were being questioned by the local Muds.

And Tom was dragged to the ocean by the baby Gabbits.

At the moment, there was a Mud, named Alf on the stage with another Mud, talking about his addiction the a beverage called Soulstorm Brew.

"As you know, my name is Alf,"

"Hi Alf." the audience said.

"And I have been off the drink for five years." there was then clapping.

"This place seems nice." Sora said sipping his tea. It was very good. "It seems to be very peaceful."

"I know." Kairi replied. They then heard a squeak and looked down. There was a Rat on the table.

"What is that?" Roxas asked.

"Can I hit it?" Tanith asked, raising Unlocking of Hearts. But Riku grabbed her hand before she could do anything. The Rat squeaked and gestured to the door. It then hopped off the table and ran out.

"Should we follow?" Roxas asked.

"I think we should." Sora said, the six then left the large hut and followed the Rat to who it was getting to.

Sora and Kairi stopped when they saw three familiar oddities.

"Abe! Munch! Stranger!" Sora called out as he ran to the three.

"Hey Sora! How've ya been?" Abe asked, he then looked behind Sora and saw the others. "And just who are these guys?"

"Oh," Kairi said "this is Roxas, Namine, Riku and Tanith. Tom's around here to and we have some other friends, Mickey Donald and Goofy."

"Guys," Sora said "this is Abe, Munch and Stranger."

"So," Stranger started "what brings you guys here?"

"Well we came to talk to Abe." they all looked at the Mudokin.

"Why?"

"Abe?" Riku asked as he walked forward. "Did you find you could use something like this?" Riku then brought out Way to Dawn.

"YES!" Abe then summoned Odyssey. "What is this thing?"

"That's called a Keyblade Abe." Sora said. "Remember when we came here last year?"

"Yeah," Munch said "you helped us beat the guy in the white robe."

"Well yeah, you see we came there to give you the Keyblade." Abe cocked an eyebrow.

"But you never gave me this," he raised the Key. "it just appeared in my hand."

"Well that's difficult to explain. But we're here now because we need help."

"Help?" Munch said "Help with what?"

"We don't know!" Tanith called out happily.

"You don't know?" Stranger said.

"That's right." Roxas laughed nervously.

"Okay then."

"Sora!" the Keyblade Master turned around and saw Mickey Donald and Goofy running to them.

"Hey guys. I'd like you to meet-"

"Can we leave now Sora?" Donald asked.

"Why do you want to leave?" Namine asked.

"These guys keep asking us stuff we don't know!"

"Um Sora," Goody asked "do you remember seeing any of these guys in the Underworld? Cause they keep on asking me what the Afterlife's like."

"I didn't know Scrabs and Paramites could talk." Abe said.

"Allow mates." Tom said as he hoped to them, the baby Gabbits following him. "You know these lill guys really grew on me." he then picked two up and hugged them. They then saw Munch and hoped to him, leaving Tom. "Why does everything I love run away?" he asked sadly.

"So could someone please explain why you guys are here?" Abe asked.

"Well you see." but there was no time to answer. There was a loud BOOM and a giant pod fell to the ground in front of them. It opened up and several Big Bro Sligs hopped out.

These are Sligs pumped up on steroids. One pointed a gun at them and was about to fire. But Stranger jumped at it and threw it over his head. He loaded the crossbow and fired and exploding bug.

"What the hell are these things doing here?" he snarled.

"How should I know!" Munch then turned to the babies. "RUN!" They then let out a scream and ran to the ocean.

Another Slig brought out a giant metal hammer and brought it down, but Tom bounced up and sliced at him.

It was then at that point that Nobodies showed up.

"Come on!" Tom then zapped a Samurai Nobody. Everyone summoned there weapons.

"Abe!" Sora called out. "Use the Keyblade!"

"Okay?" Abe then brought out Odyssey and swung it at a Big Bro. After ten minutes they dispatched the enemies.

There was then a loud thud at the gate.

"We should check that out!" Mickey called. They then all ran and climbed the gates and saw an army of various Oddworld Industrials.

"Come on!" Sora called as he jumped off the gate, as did everyone else.

In the massive throng of enemies Sora had managed to stay with only Abe and Tanith.

They first met up with Sligs and Slogs. Slogs are large red canine-like creatures with huge jaws and two legs. The Slogs ran at them, but Tanith ran at it and swung the Keyblade, the Slog caught it in it's mouth, she then fired off a dark spell off in it's mouth and it flew back. She then ran forward and tossed it into the air and blasted down dark rain. She laughed

Abe, not used to the Keyblade fought off the Interns. Interns are gangly creatures with sewn shut lips. They fired hypodermic needles, but Abe blocked them. He then swung the Key, clumsily, spun around and landed on his back. The Intern was about to shoot him when a glowing orb shot from the Odyssey's tip and into the Intern. It paused for a second and glowed like Abe had possessed it. It then turned around and shot at it's allies. Then after a few seconds. I blew up. Abe looked at the Keyblade.

"Wow!" was all he could say.

Sora was being attacked by the Vykers. They fired needles at him. He cast Reflect and the shot fired back. It was then at this point that a Berserker appeared behind him. It would have sliced him had Namine not blast it with a nothingness blast.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." Tanith and Abe joined up.

"It would seem that one of my targets has appeared.." They turned around and saw a very large man. He had a dark blue-green cape, black armor with two dial, one red, one green, and a white hose in hic chest. The armor on his arms and legs were silver, his left hand was a giant hammer. His, they noticed was mostly machine. His lower jaw looked like steel trap, and the left side of his face was steel with a red eye. The rest of the head was organic.

"Who are you?" Sora asked as he, Namine, Tanith and Abe readied their weapons.

"My name is Vineage. I am a associate of a woman named Rein."

"You know Rain?" Sora asked.

"That is correct. We, along with Harper are servants of our lord and master, The Horned King."

"Well what does this King want?" Tanith asked.

"Who's the Horned King?" Abe asked Namine.

"We'll explain later." Namine replied back.

"Namine is it? Former leader of the Incomplete Nobodies" Vineage asked "better known as the Memory Witch?"

Namine cringed. Her time with the Incompletes were not her favorite times.

"Incompletes?" Abe asked. "I thought you said Sora that they were the bad guys?"

"They are, were," Sora tried to explain "well Namine's reformed."

"Oh?" Abe did not get a thing of this.

"I am willing to cease my invasion of your village if you relinquish Kairi and Namine to me." Vineage continued.

"WHAT!?" Sora yelled out.

"Why do you want Red and Blondie?" Tanith asked.

"That would be for us to know, and you to find out, X." Tanith gasped. Luckily, no one noticed that he called her X, or her gasp.

"Sorry, but you not getting either." Sora raised they Keyblades.

"Fine, then it would appear that I will have to use excessive force to acquire you then." he raised his hammer up and ran at them, the earth shaking under his feet as he ran. He swung at Sora, but he jumped back and cast Aeroga.

Vineage staggered back and was met with Tanith. She jumped up and sliced at his face, but he grabbed her Pants leg and held her upside down. Small wires surfaced from his arm and entered the Pants.

Abe then ran up at him and struck his legs. But the cyborg looked down and kicked him away.

"How do you know?" she asked.

The Pants then ejected Tanith and she fell to the ground. The Pants then morphed into a spidery looking thing and dropped to the ground.

"Collect the girl." Vineage said. The Pants then ran to Namine, but she batted it away. It then ran to get her again but she fired a nothing blast at it.

Sora ran forward and struck at Vineage while he swung his hammer. The hammer struck Sora and he flew back about twenty feet. He then made a dash for Namine but Tanith threw a dark fire ball at him.

He then swung around and the hammer launched from his arm, attached to a chain, and for Tanith, she would have been crushed had the Guardian swatted it away. Tanith looked up at Riku.

"I could have defended myself you know," she said.

"Sure you could have." he said. He then got out of his Pants. "You take them, you need them a lot more than me." Tanith nodded and got in his Pants(**1**).

The Guardian then picked Riku up and they charged to assist Abe, Namine and Sora.

**Big Bro Sligs**

Sligs that have been upgraded with the use of Steroids. They are far more resilient then normal Sligs and are much stronger. They can also hold guns that can carry more ammo. Big Bro Sligs first appeared in _Oddworld: Munch's Odyssey._

**Slogs**

Vicious pets of Sligs. They grow up being abused by their masters and turn into monsters that will attack almost anything. Slogs first appeared in _Oddworld: Abe's Odyssey._

**Interns**

Servants that serve Vykers. They are told to do almost anything by the Vykers, non of them are too smart and they listen to punk rock to drown out their commands. Interns first appeared in_ Oddworld: Munch's Odyssey_

**Vykers**

Scientist of Oddworld employed by Glukons. They perform various experiments often for money. They are the ones that out the implant in Munch's head. They worked in their floating base, Vyker Labs, until Abe and Munch blew it up._ Oddworld: Munch's Odyssey_

**Vineage**

A servant of the Horned King. Vineage is a massive cyborg who uses a hammer a weapon. He is an extremely intelligent person who is the scientist of his group. He for some reason seems really on taking Kairi and Namine.

**1.** I know what your thinking now. Innuendos are fun to use aren't they?

Please review

Mrfipp

"Hi floor! Make me a sammich!" GIR. I love that little robot.


	12. Wise Fruit

Fipp: Tomorrow is my youngest sisier's B-Day! Her 13th one!

Also, for some reason I think Rein would look good in a red hat. When I looked at her picture I saw that I, without me knowing, made a Carmen San Dieago look-a-like!

-1Chapter 11: Wise Fruit

Riku and Tanith ran in at Vineage. The Guardian lashed at the cyborg as he made a hit for Abe.

Vineage spun around and hit him away. Tanith jumped into the air and floated up. She vanished and reappeared behind him and sliced at him.

Sora then ran forward and pounded him back with Namine bring up the rear with various magic spells.

"I have had enough!" Vintage raised his hammer into the air slammed it down. This created a shockwave that blasted them all away. He walked to Sora and raised his weapon.

He was about to crush Sora when a bolt of lightning him in the head. He sound around and saw Abe.

"Get away from him!" Abe called nervously as he held Odyssey. "Wait, how'd I do that?" he was curious on how he used Thunder magic.

"I recommend that you step aside Mudokin, this is not your battle, you have nothing to with this battle."

"Like hell I do! You attacking my people! I can't just stand aside while you do that!"

There was then a blast of lightning from the throng of enemies and Munch hopped out.

"You can count me in Abe!" he called as his implant glowed.

There was then a roar and Stranger jumped from the air and landed in the ground.

"You can count me in for this guys ass kicking." he loaded his weapon with a couple of Fuzzels.

"Let's do it!" Sora said as he stood up.

"I would hate to shed more blood then that is called for." He raised his hammer "then who I'm I to argue!" Sora and Stranger ran at him but he stepped back.

He was going to crush them if Abe had not used Odyssey to create a glowing orb. The orb shot for Vineage and attacked him.

The orb spun around him, slicing him in various places and tearing open his metal.

The Stranger then shot the Fuzzels at Vineage and Sora attacked with the Keyblades.

Vineage knocked them away and fired his hammer at Sora.

But the Keyblader pointed both Keyblades towards the hammer and cast Light Blizzaga. The pure white ice shot forward and froze the hammer and chain.

He then threw the Keyblades and the hit the hammer, causing all the frozen bits to shatter. Sparks were flying from the broken wire in his now-open-shoulder.

"Try fighting without a weapon." Sora said. Vineage then ran at them, but a bolt from Munch's head hit his reaming arm. He then started to hit his own head. The arm then blew up and he fell to the ground.

"It looks like I must retreat." he said "But I will not call off my army." he then left in a portal that the Nobodies used.

_He's a Nobody? _Sora thought.

"How are we going to stop them?" Sora asked.

It was then at that moment that the Mudokin carvings on Odyssey started to glow. Abe was then wrapped in light and there stood the Mudokin god,

Shrykull.

Shrykull let out a loud scream as clouds gathered. The sky darkened as lightning flowed around the god's limbs. He then pointed his arms up and a giant bolt of lightning shot into the clouds.. There was then a thunderstorm and bolt of lightning shot from the sky and killed all the enemies.

"Wow." Sora, Namine, Riku and Tanith said and Shrykull turned back to Abe.

"I think I like this thing." Abe said as he lifted the Keyblade up "I felt more powerful then any other time I did that." he then fell to the ground.

"I think we should see the Almighty Raisin now." Munch said. He then hopped to Abe and zapped him.

"OOOOWWWW!" Abe jolted up. "What was that!"

"I think we should go see this Raisin." Namine said.

"I still don't get how on earth a dried grape can be considered 'Almighty'." Tanith said.

The Cavern of the Almighty Raisin. . .

"It seems that that you have brought people to see me Abe." said the Raisin. The Almighty Raisin looks like a giant raisin, but it had a beak, and four glowing yellow eyes.

They were located in the far back of a cave. If not for the torches no one would be able to see anything. There were also have a dozen Muds meditating around him. Ratz scurried along the cavern floor.

"So that's how a dried grape can be almighty." Tanith said.

"It's not an actual raisin then?" Riku asked, he had managed to gain another pair of Pants.

"Um sir," Abe asked "who was that guy? And why was he here."

"Who that man was, I do not know, but he was here to acquire these two." he pointed two tendrils to Kairi and Namine.

"Let me guess," Riku said "this Horned King wants Kingdom Heart, right."

"Yes, but he seems to want more than what ever Maleficent could even hope to gain."

"You mean there's something beyond that?" Sora asked.

"Yes."

"But wait," Namine added "why would he want me? I'm not a Princess of Heart."

"Well," Tom said "you did come from Kairi, so you probably 'ave something 'e wants."

"But what would that be?" Roxas asked. They all turned to the Raisin.

"That, I do not know. But I know this. The worlds are in great danger. Abe."

"Yes sir!" Abe said, now his attention caught.

"You are to go with Sora and his friends."

"But what about Oddworld? Who's gonna keep it safe?"

"Abe, the troubles in Oddworld are nothing when compared to the universal threat. And Munch and Stranger are to go with you."

"What!?" the two said in surprise.

"You two will go with Abe. And Munch, worry not about the Gabbit babies, I will see to their safety."

"Thank you." the Gabbit said.

"Now, Abe, Munch, Stranger. Go and pack what you will need for your journey."

"Yeah, sure." Stranger said. He wouldn't show it, but he was excited.

"But before you go I must tell you something of great importance,"

"What would that be?" Mickey asked.

"It is regarding to the possible universal threat."

"What is it?" Goofy asked.

"Without it, you could be lost."

"Tell us already!" Donald snapped.

But there was no answer. Instead all they got was a snore.

"What was that!" Tom asked.

"He does that sometimes." Abe said.

"It'll be months before he wakes up." Stranger said.

"Let's just go." Munch said.

"That was a _RIP!_" Tanith yelled.

"Well let's go." Sora said. He heard a squeak and looked down at a Rat, in it's jaws was a charm with a 'U' on it. He took it.

So they left cave.

Kairi was mumbling something.

"What was that?" Sora asked, wanting to know what she had just said.

"I said, 'and once again I'm the cause of trouble'." she sighed.

"Come on Kai," he said reassuringly "we've had this same discussion before, remember?"

"Yeah," she remembered that night, it was the night before they went to the Radiant Garden, when Tom was with them. Kairi was blaming herself for deaths that had been caused because people were after her. But Sora was there, he spent the night with her and gave her comfort. "But still-"

"No, no 'buts', don't worry, no one will get hurt, I'll protect you."

"Thanks Sora."

Roxas was also having similar conversation. . .

"What do you think they want me for?" Namine asked.

"I don't know. But I do know one thing Nam," Roxas replied.

"What would that be?"

"Just stay close by me, and nothing will com close to hurting you."

Namine smiled at this.

Another conversation. . .

"So what do you think the Raisin was going to tell us your majesty?" Donald asked.

"I'm not sure Donald," the king was worried.

"Do ya think it has to do with the Horned King?" Goofy asked.

"Could someone please explain to me what is going on?" Abe asked.

"I would like to know this kind of stuff as well," Stranger said "I mean, if we're going to get killed, I'd at least like to know why,"

"Don't worry," Mickey said "I'll explain everything back on the Gummi Ship."

Once again, another conversation. . .

"Now be good now," Munch said to the babies. "I'll be back soon, and don't worry, the Raisin will look after you until then." They then gave him a huge hug.

"We'll miss you!" they called as they hugged him.

"Sure, 'e gets a the attention." Tom mumbled. They the babies hugged him too.

"We'll miss you too!" Tom, after a moments hesitation, hugged back.

"So long, farewell, aveda za adue." he then teleported away.

And now for the final conversation. . .

_How did he know that I was X? _Tanith thought _What if that stupid cyborg tells them, they'd hate me, and Riku, he'd-Wait, why do my thoughts keep going back that stupid boy! I HATE HIM SO MUCH!!! _she then smacked her head a few times.

"Are you okay Tanith?" Riku asked. Tanith jumped a little.

"Uh, yeah, why?" she replied.

"It's just that you were hitting yourself, anything wrong?"

"NO! I don't even see why you should say that! Are you suggesting that I have some mental problems? That I'm insane?"

"No, I never said that, you just-"

"I appreciate your concern _Freak-u, _but I'd rather you keep your concerns to yourself!" she scolded him while folding her arms over her chest.

"What is with you?" he asked.

"Nothing," she looked away. "It's just, uh." she then walked away.

"What is her deal?"

"I heard that!" she then threw Unlocking of Hearts and sliced his Pants legs in half.

**Shrykull**

A powerful god that allows Mudokins to borrow his power when they pass certain test. He is all-powerful creature that can do many things. When Abe received the Keyblade, his powers as a god seemed to increase. Shrykull first appeared in _Oddworld: Abe's Odyssey._

**The Almighty Raisin**

The all-knowing entity that guides the Mudokins. It is said he knows all, due to the fact he has the Ratz and he is thousands of years old. He also tends to fall asleep when saying something important. The Almighty Raisin first appeared in _Oddworld: Munch's Odyssey. _

And now for the first instalment of Cameo Appearence!

The charm is called the Hero Charm. The summon is a rather new addition to Disney and is a remake of an old cartoon.

The first person who get's it right wil be able to have a cameo of any Disney or Pixar character that has not showed up in KH, or that I have written about.

Please review

Mrfipp


	13. Schemes and Swimming

Fipp: And the first winner has won by being the first to guess Underdog! Werewolf21 who chose Frozone from the Incredibles! He'll appear later in the story.

Four to go! Also, try to find the refrence to an eariler Final Fantasy game.

-1Chapter 12: Schemes and Swimming

Vineage stepped out of the dark corridor and fell to the ground. He tried to stand up, but he had no arms and had some difficultly.

"Lost." said a voice, it wasn't a question, but a statement. Vineage looked up and saw an upright black shadowy blob, it wore a mask that was white, two black eye holes with a red pupil in each eye, an everlasting, sickening smile with sharp yellow teeth, and the mask has black splotches. "Now honestly Vineage, I thought you would have done a little better. Thought you would have come back with a princess."

"Silence, cretin." Vineage growled.

"Pinnle's right you know," they turned around and saw Rein walking to them. "I mean you, as a Nobody, could have taken control over the Memory Witch, then we would have one third of who we need."

"It's not that simple." Vineage said as he stood up, it appeared that his arms were repairing themselves.

"She IS right." Pinnle said "You incomplete beings really aren't too bright are you?" Had he had not moved, he would have been crushed under Vineage's boot.

"If you continue to speak you resurrected little-"

"Don't take you failure out on Pinnle," Rein said.

"Don't be to hard on him," suddenly Harper appeared out of thin air. "We are talking about superior Nobodies. Nobodies that can think an act by themselves without being commanded to. He can not control one that advanced, same goes for the Heartless and the Soul Barren. I believe you know from experience about what happens when you try to force a superior being Rein."

Rein touched her bandaged eye.

"He's right!" Pinnle added "you may be able to control Heartless, but things didn't blow over with that Sellis-guy." he then felt a sword to his back.

"I'd watch yourself if I were you," Harper said as the Minute Hand was pointed to the dead's back. "I do not appreciate what you just said about us incomplete beings."

"Xehanort," Vineage said. Everyone in the room looked to him.

"What about him?" Rein asked. "He, his Heartless AND his Nobody are all gone."

"Remember what my Original did?"

"He um," Pinnle thought.

"He was a hacker that hacked into Xehanort's computer systems, then he sent the Heartless after you to make sure he never told anyone of the experiments he was doing along with the other five." Harper said.

"Yeah, that!" Pinnle said. Harper and Rein rolled their eyes, well she rolled her eye.

"I remember this one file, X."

"That? I hate to tell you, but X died when Radiant Garden fell due to what happened because of Xehanort and Gabrielle Gray" Rein said.

"Well, even in the altered state that Oddworld gave, I could tell it was her."

"What?" the asked in surprise.

"X, I saw her with Sora and his band."

"Tell me," they turned around and saw their lord and master, The Horned King. "was she wielding a Keyblade?"

"Yes, the Unlocking of Hearts to be more accurate."

The Horned King smiled.

"Then it seems as though we may have found our third girl." The Horned King said. He turned to Harper. "You are to go to their next world and learn more about them. If your hunch is correct Vineage, then we may acquire the true power of Kingdom Hearts, more than my dear old friend, Maleficent, could ever dream of!"

Gummi Ship. . .

At the moment, our wizard Donald Duck was swimming in the pool, he had on blue swim trunks. This had confused Riku because Donald didn't wear pants. The duck did not notice the shark fin-like object coming up from behind him.

He spun around as it sunk beneath the waves. He started to get worried. He spun around and saw the fin.

"SHARK!!!" he yelled, but he was pulled under.

Donald then flew out of the water and on to the onto the floor. Tom burst out of the water laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Tom laughed "That was too funny." he wore green trunks.

"What happened to the shark?" Donald asked looking around. Tom smirked at this and lifted his arm and his blade shot out.

"Looks a bit like a shark fin, eh?"

"TOM! Don't you dare mess around in the pool like that!" Donald yelled. "It's dangerous and you could get someone killed! NO SHARKS! NO BLADES! AND NO FOOLING AROUND! WAAACK!" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"I would usually say something witty, but I 'ave no idea what you just said duck."

"WAAAAAAACK!" Donald then ran for Tom, running on the water.

Everyone else, except Abe and Stranger because they can't swim, were by the pool.

"So how long do you think that Tom will be able to keep away from Donald?" Sora asked sitting on the pool's edge, he was wearing white trucks.

"I think about ten minutes," Roxas replied, his were black with white stripes going down the sides as he floated in the water.

"I don't know," Namine said, she was wearing a white one-piece, "Donald looks really mad." she floated on Roxas's back.

"What's new?" Kairi was wearing a light blue two-piece she floated next to where Sora sat.

"Ya think we should stop them?" Goofy was dressed as an Olympic swimmer, yellow suit, swim cap, goggles and he also wore swimmies, he was stretching for the diving board.

"No, let them have there fun," Mickey was wearing a red one. He was standing next to where Sora sat.

Tom then teleported in front of them, but was knocked into the water by a gust of wind.

"Take that Tom!" Donald yelled. Just then Munch flew from the water and hit Donald.

"What was that for?!" Munch asked "Why did you throw me out of my bed?" Munch, since he was amphibious, chose the pool as his bed.

"It was either that," Tom said as he floated in the pool "of meself, and I really didn't care for the latter."

"Why you little," Donald muttered.

"Donald, why don't you relax?" Roxas asked.

"Ooh, fine," he said reluctantly, he then sat down in a chair.

"Sorry sod," Tom said under his breath, not wanting to have to be heard by the duck. He then swam to the other side of the pool, where Riku was floating. His swimsuit was black. Tom noticed he was staring. "What ye staring at mate?"

"Have you noticed Tanith keeps poking her head in and out of the door?" Riku said. Tom looked at the door, he saw Tanith was in fact poking her head in and out the door every few minutes.

"Maybe she's shy." Tom said. "Why do you care anyway? Unless. . ."

"Unless what?" Riku asked.

"Riku, 'ave ye form a lill bit of a _attraction _to our new sliver-'aired psycho?" Tom said in a smug way. "If that's' true then I'll need to update the pool."

"What pool?"

"Oh, ye see, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine and I 'ave this lill pool where we bet on 'ow yer dates go."

"WHAT?" Riku was completely surprised.

"Yeah, we take bet on 'ow yer date's are goin' to turn out. Right now I'm a little behind, if only you 'ad kissed that Terra girl." Tom shook his head.

"I guess it's fair," Riku replied "we take bets on your social life." Tom was a little taken back.

"Your lying." he said.

"Maybe, maybe not." neither said anything until Tom decided to get back on topic.

"You like Tanith." he said teasingly.

"No I don't!" Riku pushed him.

"Please, I know that look, that's the same look I've seen on Sora and Roxas's faces when we were traveling together. Face it, you have a lill infatuation with Golden Eyes. But worry not Riku, if I could 'elp two Nobodies get together, then I can certainly 'elp you. But it'll be a challenge. "

"I don't need help," Riku said.

"Then you admit you find 'er attractive?"

"What, no I never said that!"

"But do you agree with that statement?" Riku looked away.

"Well, I'll admit, she is kind of cute." Tom smirked.

"That's all I need." Tom then vanished.

"This can't be good." Just then Tanith dropped from the sky and landed on Riku. They both struggled to get back to the surface.

"How'd you get up there?" Riku asked.

"That stupid Tom teleported behind me, and dropped me on you!" Tanith said coughing up water.

Riku looked down at her. He saw that the places where her hair stood up now clinging to her head and that she was wearing a black one piece. He also saw what appeared to be a black tattooed 'X' near her elbow where the black bandage covered.

"He's annoying, isn't he?" Riku said as he looked at her.

"If your staring at me Riku," she said as she folded her arms, "I'll be forced to kill you. Because I'm not a piece of eye candy, I would appreciate it if you unglue your eyes, NOW!" Riku, not wanting a Keyblade going through his body, averted his gaze. "Now if you excuse me," she started to swim away "I'm going to find a way to get back at that English mutant."

"You want to get back at him?" Tanith stopped swimming and turned around.

"Yeah," she replied, wanting to see where this went.

"Is it okay if I help you?"

"Why would you want to help?" she swam closer to him, almost nose to nose.

"He's done similar things to me, recently he made me smell like fish for a week." Tanith giggled at this.

"So you want to help me to get back at him?"

"Would love nothing better." he replied.

"Okay then," she smiled "you can help me with this." she surfaced her hand from the water "Shake?"

"Okay, but if I help you with this, you have to do something for me." Tanith raised an eyebrow at this.

"Fine, but it has to be something reasonable. Deal?"

Riku's hand surfaced and they shook.

"Deal."

And so they formulated a plan that would take care of Tom.

Please review

Mrfipp


	14. Fight Simulator

-1Fipp: So sorry that I didn't update last time, but once again I was denied access to my laptop.

Also, when a new Keyblader is added to the group, there'll be a brief bio on them a the end of their world. I'll start with Tom, Tanith, and Abe.

Chapter 13: Fight Simulator

Gummi Ship

Right now Abe, who had faced some of the most dangerous things from his world, such as herds of Paramites and Scrabs, armies of Sligs and countless others, was facing something he could not beat.

A toaster oven.

Abe played with the dials, turning them in random directions. Back on Oddworld, Abe was never good with machines, they usually blew up.

"All I wanted was a warm muffin!" he wined. He banged the toaster oven's top, the lid fell down and he punched the inside. After a few moments he screamed and pulled his hand back out and ran around until he hit a wall and fell on his back.

"Real smooth Abe," Stranger said and he sipped his coffee. He, and the rest of the crew were sitting at the large table.

Everyone was eating various things that the ship's automated cook, who Sora named Cooky, had prepared.

But right now, Riku and Tanith were plotting.

"So he's magnetic?" she asked as she spun her knife between her fingers. They were both plotting to find a way to get back at Tom.

"Yeah," Riku said as he causally sipped his juice.

"How many magnets do he have on this ship? And do you know Magnet spell?"

"I kind of know it,"

"Good, tonight, gather all the silverware and meet me in my quarters, okay?"

"Okay," he had an idea what she had planned.

"So, Yer Majesty," Tom asked, "there's a training room on this thing right?"

"Why yes there is Tom," Mickey replied "why?"

"Because I wanted to use it, couldn't use me Keyblade in Oddworld without falling down."

"Hmm, that gives me an idea!" Mickey hopped from his seat "I want everyone to follow me to the training room when your done eating!" Mickey then walked out of the room.

When everyone was done eating they walked to the training simulator.

The Training Simulator was a two part room: The control room, where people could control the various battle situations. And the battle room, where people could fight in digital environments and digital foes.

This was invented by Disney Castle's Ludwig Von Drake and based on what Jiminy told them about what they saw and fought.

"So why are we here Your Majesty?" Sora asked.

"Well, I wanted to see how Abe, Munch and Stranger could fight against the Heartless. I also wanted to see how Tom and Tanith can use their Keyblades. And when they are done, the rest of you guys are welcomed to use it."

So it was agreed. Abe would be first. He walked into the blue blank room and summoned Odyssey.

"When does it start?" he asked. Just then the room changed and it looked like a quaint room. But everything was so big. He then looked behind him and saw a tall gangly thing.

The Trickmaster then slammed down it's arms, but Abe jumped out of the way and clumsily swung and it's arm. It then drew it's arms back and shot fireballs down on Abe.

Abe ran away from the balls and under the table. He looked at the Keyblade.

_Why do I have this thing!? _he thought _I can't fight! But only as Shrykull, and I can't do that too often. I'm gonna die. _He then saw that the Key's tip started to glow. He looked at it curiously when he vanished and turned into a small ball of light.

He then flew at Trickmaster and phased threw his body. The Heartless then looked around. Abe was able to turn his body into energy and possessed the creature. He no longer would be a sitting duck.

He then ran into a wall, and smashed the table over his head, causing as much damage as he could.

When the possession ended, Abe ran at Trickmaster and a bolt of Lighting shot from the tip and blasted right through it and it deleted.

"Yeah!" Abe called out. He then ran around in joy, but tripped and fell flat on his face.

Next Munch jumped in and the arena turned to a sandy town. He looked around and saw a giant snake-thing made of pots.

The Pot Centipede then rushed forward and snapped at Munch, but he hopped back and zapped it.

It staggered back and charged at him. Munch hopped away.

The Heartless continued to snap at him, but it did little for him. He then, with no more options, ran forward and bashed his head into it. Many cracks formed along the first few pots and Munch again zapped him.

The pots shattered and the area faded.

"Take that!" he said waving his had at where the Pot Centipede was, he then lost his balance and fell down.

The Stranger walked through the now digital town. He turned around and saw armored creature with detached limbs.

The Stranger smiled as the Opposite Armor threw it's gauntlets down at him, but he jumped out of the way and fired several animals at it.

It threw it's feet at him, but he jumped up and fired more animals at it.

The Opposite Armor then revved up it's energy beam and fired at him, but he dropped to all four, or six, depending on how you look at it, and ran around it.

He then ran up a building as the beam fired down on him, when he was high enough he jumped off and flew at the Heartless and punched it right through the chest.

He landed on the ground and fired exploding bugs at it.

"Is that all you got?" he asked.

Now it was Tom's turn and he was excited.

The area changed to what looked like a gated square and he saw a building in the distance.

He looked up and saw a giant dragon Heartless.

"Nice." he outstretched his arms and his blades appeared, and Guardian Soul in his right hand.

The Storm Rider dove for him, but he teleported away and onto it's back. He then quickly swung at it's horns, but it rolled over and Tom dropped off.

But he threw the Keyblade and used his power to control metal, it flew at it and cut at it's wings.

Tom landed in the ground and called back the Key. He looked up and saw that it was dropping down energy bombs. He had no time to defend himself from the explosions.

When the dust cleared Tom found that he was surrounded in a shield of electricity. It then dissipated and flew into the Key.

Tom then jumped up at it as it launched a powerful energy beam. He teleported around it and sliced at it. Tom threw the Keyblade at it's chest, it then flew out and floated around Tom as he sliced at it.

The beast let out a scream as vanished.

Tom smirked, he could get used to this.

Next was Tanith.

The arena was now what looked like some sort of gushy thing with bubbly green goop at the bottom.

She then saw the Parasite Cage and jumped out of the way as it spewed acid at her.

She then flipped back and surrounded herself in dark energy and sped forward and knocked it back. Riku instantly recognized this as one of Xehanort's moves.

It was then able to wrap a tentacle around her legs and it lifted it above it's mouth and dropped her in.

She fell in and it shut it's jaws on her. But there was then a blast on the side and she jumped out of the hole she made and threw a dark ball at it.

She then rebounded off the wall and drove Unlocking of Hearts into it's face.

She jumped back down and laughed as it vanished.

"Now that fun!" she laughed.

"Hey Riku," Roxas asked, back in the control room.

"Yeah,"

"Isn't the score between you two one-to-one?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why don't you try and even the score?" Sora added.

"I don't k-"

"Too late!" Tom the pushed Riku into the room.

Tanith then turned around and noticed him.

"Oh, hey Riku. So you want to fight me? Good!" she then held up Unlocking of Hearts while Riku brought up Way to Dawn.

ATTENTION! ANOTHER WORLD IS UP AHEAD! The system warned. THE NAME OF THIS WORLD IS CALLED: CRAZY JUNGLE. This caused Riku and Tanith to drop their weapons.

Donald and Riku let out loud moans.

"Oh boy!" Goofy said.

"What's that world?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, that's one of the first worlds Riku, Donald and I went to."

"Who's in this world?" Namine asked.

"Marsupalami!" Donald said agitated.

"Marsupa-what?" Sora asked.

"Marsupalami," Riku said as he and Tanith exited the room. "He is the third most annoying person I know!"

"Who's the first and second?" Sora asked.

Riku pointed to Tom.

"Number two," then to Tanith "and one!"

"I beat you! In your face!" Tanith yelled at Tom.

"Yeah yeah," he walked away.

"So, should we get going?" Roxas asked.

"I am not going to enjoy this!" Riku said.

"If it means discomfort for Freak-u here, I'm in!"

"Freak-u?" Kairi asked. Tanith nodded.

"I don't like the name 'Riku', so I'm renaming him." she smiled.

"I never heard that one before." Namine said.

"So from now on I will refer to him as Freak-u!"

"Do I get a say in this?" Riku asked.

"See Riku," Tom whispered to him, and also Roxas and Sora. "women are insane. I think it's 'ormonal."

Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Donald, after some hesitation nodded their heads.

You can only imagine the scolds they got from Kairi, Namine and Tanith. Donald and Tom were able to escape, since Daisy wasn't here to punish the duck and Tom could teleport.

So they set off for the next world, and to find the second wielder.

**Keyblade File #01**

**Keyblader:** Tom

**Keyblade: **Guardian Soul

**Weapon( Pre-Keyblade): **Arms blades, still in use.

**Abilities(Pre-Keyblade): **Strength, speed, healing, electric bolts.

**Abilities(Post-Keyblade): **Able to create an electric shield, can give teammate temporary power of strength, speed or healing, can condense electricity into a powerful sphere in palm(still needs works).

I wish their was a training simulator in the games. I wanted to fight the Hydra again.

Please review

Mrfipp


	15. In The Jungle

Fipp: To make up for not updating last time, I post a second chapter!

Also, please someone go to my forums, I'm a bit needy like that.

Who else misses this show? I know I do. I also miss Bonkers.

-1Chapter 14: In the Jungle

Crazy Jungle

Sora and co. appeared in a think and luscious rainforest.

"So where do we find this Marsupalami?" he asked.

"Really don't know." Riku said "he just sort of popped up whenever he wanted."

"I know how he can find him." Tanith said as she poked at a large flower with Unlocking of Hearts.

"You do?" Donald asked. "How?"

"Like this:" as she walked away from the plant as it snapped at her. She then put her hand to her mouth "MARSUPALAMI!" she yelled out. "COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" no response "IF YOU DON'T COME OUT I'LL TEAR YOU A N-" Riku then slapped his hand over her mouth to get her to shut up.

"I don't think that worked." Abe said. He then looked around "I thought you said that the worlds looked different,"

"Yeah," Munch added "this looks almost like every jungle we've been in."

"Don't worry guys," Mickey added "they'll get more different as we move along." he then saw behind Abe "Look out!" he then summoned King's Crown and pointed it at the carnivores plants that jumped at them.

The beam then shot through the plant.

"Same flowers too," Stranger said as he loaded his crossbow.

Everyone else brought out their weapons. Munch turned to Tom.

"Are you sure this will work?" the Gabbit asked.

"Almost certainly." Tom replied. After the training simulator, Munch doubted his implant. Luckily for him, before Tom left Radiant Garden he snuck into Yuffie's quarter's and stole very precious gems called Materia. He said it was for people who came along who didn't have Keyblades but. . .

Anyway, he gave Munch two to keep. The Ice Materia and Fire Materia fitted nicely into his implant.

Munch lowered his head and a fireball shot from the top of his head and shot at an attacking flower. It burst into flames and turned into a pile of smoldering ashes.

He offered Stranger some, but he said his crossbow was good enough.

"Wow!" the amphibian said at his newfound power.

They were surrounded by dozens of the plants, each one wanting a bite out of one of our heroes.

Abe lifted Odyssey and used spiritual energy and zapped the plants.

Donald cast Reflect as they flew at him, but the bounced off the magic shield and met with Goofy's own weapon.

Sora jumped back as one snapped at him, but he threw a ball of darkness at them that cut through them. He then spun around and was surprised to see how many of the things were coming.

"Where are these things coming from?" He asked as he cleaved one plant in half.

There was then a loud rumbling and he saw a giant version of the plants sprout from the ground with several median sized them.

"That doesn't look good!" Roxas said.

The Man-Eater then raised it's head and spit exploding seeds at the group.

Kairi put up a shield that blocked some of them. Namine was able to create a small portal of nothing and some of them seed fell in.

Another portal opened up and the seeds feel out and exploded as the landed on it's head.

It then whipped around a large vine with thorns around, trying to hit one of our heroes. But Tom teleported above it and stabbed it with Guardian Soul and electrocuted it.

Then more of the median sized Man-Eaters grew from the ground and they were surrounded in a forest of death. The various plants then dove at the party members, trying to eat them.

Riku then jumped into the air, performing Dark Aura and sliced at several of them, taking them down. But more grew in the fallen plants places.

"Come on!" he complained as Sora jumped to his side.

"Any idea how we're going to take these things down Riku?" But before his friend could answer, something sprung down from the canopy, grabbed Riku and vanished up above. "Riku!" But before he could jump up to save him, the Stranger was thrown back and landed on Sora.

"Sorry kid," he picked Sora up by the scruff of his collar. "Okay?"

"Something took Riku from above." Sora explained.

"So we have to watch out on all sides. Above, to the side, and below." there was then a rustling in the trees. He then pointed his crossbow up and shot stinging insects.

They appeared to hit nothing as something came down and grabbed Stranger, making him disappear.

"NO" he looked around and saw that Tanith, Abe, Munch, Mickey, Namine and Roxas were gone.

"Sora!" He turned around and saw Donald, Goofy and Kairi surrounded by Man-Eaters. He dashed forward and sliced at several and landed next to them was the main Man-Eater.

It lunged for them, but they jumped out of the way and Donald threw a barrage of ice at it.

It reared back up in pain and fired wooden spears down on them, but Goofy spun his shield and deflected them.

It's leaves then gained razor edges and spun them around. Kairi fired off several beams of light. These flew at it and sliced right through it's head.

The leaf-blades then flew off the Man-Eater and flew at Donald, but the mysterious force saved him and took him away.

It then started to swing it's head around, hoping to eat up one of the remaining victims.

But Sora jumped up and cleaned it's head right off it. The head then fell to the ground and was about to crush Goofy when he as well vanished. Then more of the plants came up and knocked Sora to the ground. He then jumped up and noticed that everyone else was missing

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Sora!" Sora spun around and saw that the same thing that took the rest of his team had taken a grip of her. Without hesitation he ran forward and grabbed her wrist as she was pulled up.

The Man-Eaters then sprouted like wildfire and reached up for the upper tree levels when a small figure jumped down from the leaves and onto the ground.

He looked up and saw all the monster-plants.

"Hoboi!" he said "they're sure are a lot of you guys." he then started to spin around, and with in an amazing distance if where he spun, he was able to take out all Man-Eaters by cutting them at the roots. "Now it's so sad to say good bye but I got to leave!" He then bounced up through the trees and disappeared from sight.

The plants started to grow again, Each one snapping at where the thing had bounced to.

But they froze.

Harper walked through the forest of death, cutting down the Man-Eaters that were obstacles.

"Now that was pathetic." he said. "From what I head of them they should have defeated these weeds with ease." he dismissed his swords. "It would appear that they need something to fight for." he then closed his eyes and looked into the future. After a few minutes of hesitation his eyes popped open.

"What did you see?" Pinnle said as he moved next to Harper.

"Something for them to fight for." Harper then drew a card.

"So," Pinnle said "tell me, do we get to kill anyone? It has been so long since I've tasted blood." Harper gave Pinnle a disgusting look.

"Must you speak like? You in no way require the blood of the living."

"I know, but for some reason it is stereotypical for zombies to eat brains. Since that is just gross I'll drink blood." Harper continued to stare. "What? I did the same thing when I was alive!"

Harper merely shook his head.

"No, no one dies, but I did see that you find a person whom you see fit to use." If Pinnle's face could be seen underneath his mask, you could see it beam.

"Really!?" he then started to slide around and non-existent feet. "Oh boy! Oh boy! OH BOY! So who is it?" Harper said nothing. "Oh I get it, not going to tell me." He _tee-heed, _"I sure hope it's that Sora kid, he looks powerful." he then looked back at the Soul Barren "And what are you going to do that'll give them 'something to fight for'? What did you see?"

"I saw the future, but it was fuzzy. Only one man I know can do that to me."

"Who?"

"I believe you know him as the man who killed you."

"WHAT! You mean Flagg!" the dead gasped "But I thought he had died!"

"You were resurrected too,"

"Well yes, but who in the right mind would bring _him _back! He did even more damage then Xehanort could ever hope! _And by himself!_ Had that spider-child-thing not have eaten him who knows what would have happened!" his voice then softened. "What does he have to do with this?" But Pinnle never got his answer. Harper simply vanished in a swirling ripple of air. "I hate that guy." He then looked around, the plants started to move. A think gas appeared around Pinnle and the Man-Eaters died. "Now, come minions!"

When the Horned King brought Pinnle back from the depths of Hell, he gave him the power to summon dead soldiers, but not as strong to what the Horned King could summon, to his aide.

The everlasting smile on the mask shown as he wordlessly commanded them to find the Keybladers.

**Man-Eater**

A plant that grows in the thickest parts of the Crazy Jungle. They will eat almost anything and can cause a lot of distress if they are let to grow wildly.

**Keyblade File #02**

**Keyblader: **Tanith

**Keyblade: **Unlocking of Hearts

**Weapon( Pre-Keyblade): **Knife, not use, but still kept, just in case.

**Abilities(Pre-Keyblade): **Dark techs. Dark fires, able to manipulate darkness, can go 'dark nova', where her dark power overflows to point of danger.

**Abilities(Post-Keyblade): **Power to manipulate shadows, able to drain strength from foe.

Please review

Mrfipp


	16. Pinnle

Fipp: Another day, another update. So no one remembers Marsupalami? Such a shame, I loved that show, they should shows reruns of it or something!

-1Chapter 15: Pinnle

Sora opened his eyes and he sat up.

"What happened?" he looked around. He saw that he was in a nice looking tree house.

"Finally," said a voice "I thought you'd never wake up! You're the last one."

"Who said that!" Sora said as he stood up. He looked around but saw no one. "Hello?"

It was at that moment something dropped from the ceiling. Sora let out a scream and jumped back.

"No need to scream kiddo." It looked like a monkey, except it had the fur pattern of a leopard. But what caught Sora's attention was his tail. It was LONG. He guessed about seven meters.

"Uh, hi there." Sora said.

"Why hello there," he dropped from the ceiling and landed on the ground. His tail then took the rough shape of a chair that he then sat in "are you that friend Riku talked about?"

"Riku? Where is he, and the others anyway? Are you the one who kidnapped us?"

"Kidnap!" the monkey undid the chair and jumped down, tail floating behind him. "I didn't kidnap you! If anything I saved you, you would have never survived if I hadn't come to your rescue!" he pointed at Sora accusingly.

"Just who are you any way?"

"Oh, I never gave a name did I?" Sora shook his head. "Well my name is Marsupalami."

"Marsupalami!?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Tell me, can you use something like this?" Sora outstretched his arms and summoned his dual Keyblades.

"Oh, those things? Yeah I found out I could use the key-knife a long time ago."

"Keyblade."

"Yeah, that too!"

"Can I see it?"

"See what?"

"Your Keyblade,"

"Oh yeah, sure." Marsupalami reached out his hand and in a bright flash his Keyblade appeared. It looked like Marsupalami's tail, it was curved into the hand guard, key head, and the Keychain looked like an assortment of fruit.

It was called Jungle Fever. He then tossed it into the air and caught it with his tail.

"Wow. So, where are my friends?"

"Oh, just follow me!" Marsupalami led Sora out of the tree house and outside and onto a balcony.

Sora looked around and saw each of his friends doing various random task.

"Good, I was worried about them." he then felt a heavy and hot breathing down the back of his neck. He turned around and saw a giant gorilla, large smile with yellow teeth and a tiny pink t-shirt. "Uh, hi." he stared at the ape for a few minutes, who was grinning at him. "Who are you?"

"Oh, this is Maurice!" Marsupalami said, "one of my best friends." the monkey-thing then jumped atop the ape's head. "Now come on, uh, Sora right?" Sora nodded. "Yeah, Sora come on."

So Marsupalami led Sora down the stairs and to the ground.

"Hey guys!" Sora called. He had gotten the rest's attention and they ran to him, but before he could get to them, the ground split open and darkness poured out and undead zombies appeared.

"This can't be good." Marsupalami summoned Jungle Fever and jumped in. The zombies attacked, and the Keybladers fought.

All the while, they were being watched.

"Let me see," Pinnle said as he stood atop the roof. "That one looks fast, but he cast magic. But that one can breath underwater. But he can use his shadow. This is so hard." He then saw that a group of the undead were taken down. If Pinnle could smile, he would "I think I'll choose him!" But a bolt of lighting struck him and he fell down.

And right on Sora, Roxas and Marsupalami. He got up and scrambled to get up.

"Who are you!" Roxas yelled as he brought up the Keyblades.

"If you must know," the zombie said "I am Pinnle!"

"Who?" Sora asked. Pinnle dropped.

"PINNLE! I work for the Horned King! And I will be the end of your group! Now, point me to the princesses!"

Sora and Roxas did not like this, so they raised their Keyblades, as did Marsupalami.

"This one of the guys you told me about Roxas?" he asked.

"Yeah." Roxas answered.

"What's he want?"

"He wants Kingdom Hearts," Sora said "and in order to get it, he'll need to take Kairi, and Namine."

"Oh, but he doesn't look to threatening."

"WHAT!" Pinnle yelled, "I am very much a threat!"

"I hate to tell you this," Roxas said "But your just a blob of darkness in a mask."

"So," he drew that one word out. "I can guarantee you that I will be the one who will cause your group to crumble! I will be the one you will destroy your unity! I will-"

"Is this going to continue much longer?" Roxas was getting a little annoyed.

The three ran at the zombie, Marsupalami in front. But there was a warping that cut Sora and Roxas off.

Harper appeared.

"I was wondering where you went." Pinnle said.

"Pinnle, do you mind if I borrow these two for a moment?" he asked.

"Not at all." Harper smiled.

"Good." Harper smiled and snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere cards encircled him, and the two Keybladers. "Remember, don't kill the princesses, any of them. We need them."

"I know, I know." Pinnle sighed, "But can I at least hurt them? Cause you know I just love to hear people scream in pain! Especially young women." Pinnle chuckled.

"Why you little!" Sora then ran to slice that _thing _a million pieces.

"Sorry Sora," Harper said "but I must show you and Roxas something." the cards then accelerated their spinning until they vanished.

"Sora! Roxas!" Marsupalami called out. "No!"

"Oh yes." Pinnle said. "I think I'm going to turn you into a fur hat!" his body then stretched an incredible length and he flew at Marsupalami.

But he back flipped and dodged it. He then swung his tail and slammed Jungle Fever into Pinnle's face.

This sent Pinnle flying back, he tried to rebound but was sliced down the back by Riku.

"Marsupalami! He yelled "Where'd Sora and Roxas go?"

"Not sure, they just vanished, gone, kaput dissipated from my very eyes." Marsupalami said. "In short, this guy named Harper took them."

"Where'd he take them!" Riku demanded.

"Like I know myself." Pinnle said. "But right now I will kill you all!" he stretched again, but a pillar of darkness erupted from the ground, hitting him in the chin and he flew up.

He was then met in the air with a black Keyblade. Tanith jumped down, bringing the Keyblade down Pinnle's front side. She then landed, not next to Riku, but atop him.

"And there's plenty more where that came from!" she called out. She then stepped off Riku. "Come on Freak-u, there's no time to sleep!"

Pinnle just stared at her.

"Hmm, that must be the one Vineage spoke about: the third, the one of the darkness." he then shifted back to his original size. "I must thank you and your group!"

"You mean that we're going to kick your butt!" Marsupalami said.

"No, for showing us a way to gain Kingdom Heart! Now come!" the ground started to shake and a giant skeleton came out. "Tootles!" Pinnle then vanished.

The Skull Mangle stood up and swiped at them but Marsupalami jumped up and swatted it's arm away.

Riku then jumped up and sliced at it's ribcage, cracking a few ribs. But the monster threw it's fist down, causing a huge earthquake. It was going to bring it's arm back up but something, a Keyblade, had pinned it down between the bones in it's arm.

Tom teleported in front of it and jumped up, then slicing at it.

It's head spun around then Tom kicked it in the teeth. He then back flipped and zapped it, causing to it to crumble.

"Now that was easy." he said as he picked up Guardian Soul. "Not even worth my time." he then walked away, swinging at more skeletons.

"Up for some zombie slaying Freak-u?" Tanith asked.

"Where'd they go you think?" Riku asked.

"Who?"

"He's talking about those two kids with the spiky hair." Marsupalami said.

"One of the Horned King's servants took them. We have to save them somehow." Riku said.

"Well, they can keep care of themselves for awhile," she said "but right now we have to clear these things out." she grabbed Riku's hand and dragged him into the fray.

That's all the could do besides wait for Sora and Roxas to show up.

**Marsupalami**

A chosen Keyblader. Marsupalami was first met by Riku, Donald and Goofy when they came to give him his Heart. He is a unique creature with an extremely long tail and a great amount of energy. He bouncy and fun loves to be around people. Marsupalami first appeared in _Raw Toonage._

**Maurice**

Marsupalami's best friend, although not to bright. He is a very innocent ape who love bananas. Maurice first appeared in _Raw Toonage._

**Pinnle**

A servant of the Horned King. Pinnle was brought back to life by the Horned King due to his bloodlust. He just loves to see people die around him. He said that he would be the downfall of Sora's group, but we highly doubt that.

**Skull Mangle**

A giant monster summoned by Pinnle. Despite the big deal he made about it, it wasn't really to tough.

**Keyblade File #03**

**Keyblader: **Abe

**Keyblade: **Odyssey

**Weapon( Pre-Keyblade): **None, but uses hands to slap.

**Abilities(Pre-Keyblade): **Able to possess people, but body is left venerable, can use power of Shrykull, but times between transformations are long.

**Abilities(Post-Keyblade): **Now can dissipate body when possessing, can confuse foes, then explode them, times between transformations are shortened and lighting based power.

Please review

Mrfipp


	17. Harper

-1Fipp: First of all, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! 17 YEARS OLD! (Several confetti flakes fall from the shy and a 'Happy 17th' banner half unrolls) It's stuck isn't it Carl? ( Carl poofs down and nods) Oh well. And I just realized I never had school on my birthday. Columbus Day.

I've also made some adjustments to my profile, added picture of Amika, String and her OCs, Carl's in it too, the cover of my Hearts of Gold Comic.

And for that song thing, you can view the polls and watch the songs that I was able to find. Before listening to Final Distance, click on 'words' to see the translation, since it's in Japanese. And also, I think Once Upon a Broken Heart would make a very good theme song for Tanith. What would make a good song for Tom?

Also put up a link to a well done Sanctuary song, the guy who made it has funny 'Ultimate Team-up' videos.

Chapter 16: Harper

The place they were now in looked similar to the Between and Betwixt, except the symbols looked like hourglasses and they were pacing by much faster. Mostly they moved left to right, exploding out of sight as quickly they came.

"What are you going?" Roxas asked.

"I am transporting you to the future." Harper said, his arms were casually folded over his chest.

"The future?" Sora asked. This made him think of when he, Kairi and Tom were in the Gummi ship, they were attacked by Soul Barren ships. For reasons unknown, there was a portal opened up that suck the ship up. He was separated fro Kairi and Tom and he found himself in a forest with dead looking trees.

There he, and Jiminy Cricket, saw two people, one was a young man with silver hair and a giant dark blade. And a girl.

This girl had a Keyblade, and she summoned Genie. Jiminy thought that they were in the past, but when they asked Genie himself later, he said he never met a girl like that. It must have been the future.

Even though Sora never got a good look at her, she looked. . .really familiar.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you have nothing to fight for."

"Yes we do," Roxas replied. "to save the universe."

"Yes, but beyond that, there is nothing personal. Sora, on all you adventures your main goal was to save your friends. Whether it be Kairi, Riku or Namine. But on your last one there was no sort of goal like that, except toward the end with your Namine Roxas. But, I will now give you a reason." There was then a bright flash. Sora, Roxas and Harper now stood on the top of a bridge. They looked down and saw that the entire bride was covered in Heartless, Nobodies and Soul Barrens, as was the nearby city. "This is what the future holds, it is already set."

"W-What is this?" Roxas asked.

"As I said, the future. Twenty years to be more exact. Give or take a year." they both turned back to Harper.

"Let me guess, this is what happens if the Horned King wins?" Harper did not answer.

"This is a battle that is much more great than the one you fought at Hallow Bastion Sora, there are many more thousands of these creatures. It will not be easy either. Actually, someone very special to a close friend of yours has just been killed."

"What?" Sora said in surprise. "Who? Which friend? Tell me!"

"No. I can not, and will not tell you such information."

"Well guess what Harper! We'll beat you, Rein, Vineage, Pinnle, the Horned King and anything that crosses our paths to make sure this doesn't happen!"

"I am sorry, but that is simply not possible."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"The future is set in stone, no matter how much you try and fight it. This will happen on any and all of the time lines that you will cross. This battle is inevitable."

"That can't be." Roxas said.

"It is sad, but it is true. This battle will happen no matter what you do."

"Are you completely sure that this will happen?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Sora then smirked.

"Then I guess the two of us will just have to prove you wrong when we beat the Horned King!"

"Can't wait to see it. Now, since you've shown us this, how do we get home?"

Harper simply smiled. He then flicked a card between his fingers.

"Now, if you wish to return home you must get this card." he then threw it and it flew far away until it was out of sight. A bright shone in the distance. "Find the card and you can go home. Don't worry about disrupting the future, we exist only on a plan of existence that the Soul Barren also occupy. So you'll only have to deal with them. I would hurry if I were you."

Sora and Roxas looked back at each other then at Harper.

"We're not finished yet." Sora said.

"So don't count on winning anytime soon." they both then ran for the edge and jumped off.

Harper smiled at this. He tried to teleport to where he threw the card, but was unable to.

"What?" he looked down at himself "Why is it I can not transpose through time?"

"I canceled that." Harper turned around to the new voice.

Behind him was a man in faded denim jeans and jacket, cowboy boots, and dark hair. He wore several buttons as well. One was a peace sign, another was a happy face with a bleeding bullet hole in it's forehead, another said 'KC', another was a pig in a cop hat saying 'How's your pork?'. He also had red eyes.

"You," Harper said as he readied his swords. "I remember you."

"Why Harper," the man said "don't blame Duorl's death on me, it was his own greed that got him to where he ended up: Eaten by the Heartless and split into the Nobody, Luxord, a Trickmaster Heatless, and of course you."

Harper then asked a question that had been eating at the back if his mind.

"So, how is it you came back to life? Pinnle told me that he saw you in the final circle of Hell. Who brought you back? Neither Lucifer nor Hades would even think about that."

"What can I say?" the man smiled. Had Harper had a heart, it would have collapsed at this man's, no, this _thing's _smile.

There was something off about it. Harper was never sure why, but it just didn't belong, not that it didn't belong on his face, but it didn't belong in this, or any world.

"There's only one person I can think about that would do that. But he's-" Harper then realized something. "Unless,"

"Correct. He was one of the only people to accomplish such a feat! He was here, not too long ago. The other two like him are also here. Although one of the was completed, and the other doesn't even know about that."

"So, if _he _is here, then that means!"

"Correct Soul Barren." the man's smirk widened. "Actually Sora is heading in her direction right now. I actually left her a moment ago." he chuckled "You should have seen the pain on her face. I just love inflicting mental and emotional anguish upon children. Four of her friends missing, one of those four we have. And that one she cares for, the one from the dark, she believes to be dead! But in his situation, he might as well should be. And when her hate took over, well, let's just say that she may have already had slain her travel companions. And due to her 'special situation' she should be able to spot Sora and Roxas, that is, i they meet."

"No! Sora must not be allowed to see her! Things were almost bad enough he saw her in the forest of Nevermore! They could end up fighting."

"My, that would be some show Harper. But I doubt Sora could, even if he, or Roxas couldn't figure it out, to finish her off. I mean, after all that hard work he had put into protecting her for so many years."

"I must stop them!" Harper turned to run when Jet Soul Barren were summoned. "Move!" they did not, they remained hovering. "But how?" He turned back. "But, how Randall?"

Randall smiled that horrible out of place smile once again.

"I also noticed that you neglected to tell them about Mia, and Axel."

"They should not know about them until they are older."

"Then tell me, why is it you found it fit to mention the death of Eve?"

"To give them something to fight for. And you know that everything turns alright with that one."

"Yes I know." he sighed "If only Gabrielle had not been interrupted, her power would have been his. Now if you don't mind, I think I shall meet up with Sora and Roxas. And see if there is a difference between Sora's power at sixteen, and when I met him at thirty-seven. I hope the power difference not very much, because it just proves Sora got soft after all those years away from battle. Then again, I did have Kairi in my grasp." Randall laughed. "Farwell Harper." he turned to leave. "Also, excellent move not telling this was not the Horned King's doing."

"Let me guess, your Master!"

"Correct. And when we have captured the remaining Keybladers, we will have power beyond what Kingdom Hearts can offer." he turned back his head, so an eye could focus on the Soul Barren. "But that doesn't mean we can still not offer Mia's heart to gain it. To bad she doesn't exist in your time." Randall then vanished into thin air.

"This can not end well." The Jets then fired at him, but he blocked them with his swords.

**Harper**

The Soul Barren of Luxord and servant of the Horned King. Harper has time-based powers like Luxord, like being able to see the future and being able to travel through time. His comrades trust him little because he won't look into their future. He battle he uses two clock hand-like swords, and cards.

Now, can any one of you guess what the hell is going on? Where are they? What happened? Who are these people that Randall spoke about? And who is Randall? I'll tell you this, he is a character in one of my, and Tom's, favorite authors.

Please be well

Mrfipp


	18. The Walking Dude

Fipp: Now, thime for the final part of this time travel arc, can anyone guess who the people are that Sora see, most of of the are crossovers, but there's one OC, and no, that one guy that looks like Riku, IS NOT Riku' son.

Also, Randall is the _best_ villian that any book could have produced.

-1Chapter 17: The Walking Dude

Sora and Roxas ran through the massive frays of Heartless, Nobodies and Soul Barrens. Fighting Soul Barren whenever the fought came to attack.

Sora was amazed to see how many of them were, if it had been all of them, they most likely would not have made it this far.

Sora also saw that there were people fighting the monsters.

First he saw an agile man in a red and gold jumpsuit, he looked kind of like a superhero. He jumped into the air and thin white wire shot from his hands and attached to Heartless, he then pulled on the wires and they crashed into each other.

He also saw a man with a shot gun and what looked like a chain saw for a hand. He hacked away at the Nobodies but they overwhelmed him. Then from the dog pile a black lighting bolt shot out and the man now had a dark aura. He then fired a much more powerful blast.

He saw a woman with curly dark hair. She ran at a large Soul Barren and smashed it down. She was then attacked form behind and was cut. The beast then jumped back and saw that her blood was eating away at it. She then pulled out a gun and fired.

There was also a small bunny rabbit. The Heartless came to eat it when it flew at them and slaughtered them.

He also saw a wizard with two curved horns coming out of his head. He pointed his staff at the monsters and fireballs shot out, creating large explosions on impact.

He also saw what looked like an infant with an odd shaped head and a laser gun, there was a teddy bear strapped to his back. He jumped all over the place firing at the monsters.

There was also a white bipedal dog. He ran into the fray and sliced away with great results.

There was also a fat man, he punched away at whatever came at him.

Sora then saw another woman with blonde hair. She carried a sword that looked too familiar. She dashed forward and sliced at all that surrounded her. She then placed both hands on her sword's hilt and it spilt into two, a long chain between the two hilts.

He wasn't sure, but he also thought he saw someone who looked like Riku.

They continued to run as fast as they could. When they were assaulted by Ravagers. Sora and Roxas were about to slice at them when they were sliced in half. Before they could register what had happened the one who had slain them had disappeared.

But in there place, Sora saw a very familiar black feather.

But he would have to worry about this later. They ran until they reached what looked like a plaza.

Upon reaching it, they could see that a battle took place here, there were large gashes in the ground, rubble and stuff.

Sora also saw what appeared to be a large semi-dried puddle of blood.

They could also see the card at the other end.

"How do you think this happened?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure Sora." said another voice. Jiminy Cricket then popped out of Sora's pocket and onto his shoulder. "Do you really think the Horned King caused this?"

"Who else could it be?" Roxas asked. "I mean, Pete is now locked away in Disney Castle's dungeon. And Maleficent-"

"I know," Sora said sternly "I was there remember?"

Sora did remember the battle he had with the Mistress of Evil in Twilight Town. He still wasn't sure if he could count that as a victory.

Namine, when she worked as an Incomplete, screwed with Sora's memories. He was given a new identity: Aszorz. An assassin who was hired by Bosa to kill Kairi and Tom.

He managed to kill Tom, and he almost-

Sora shuddered at this thought. He hated to dwell on it for even a moment.

"Yeah, me too." Roxas said. Roxas was in Sora's heart at the time. Even though he was blocked from seeing and hearing from what Sora was going through, he could get in a little. He did not like he heard and saw.

"Now," Jiminy said "lets get that card and get away from here as soon as possible. I have the feeling we're are being watched."

"Okay." Sora and Roxas walked to the card when out of thin air a man appeared.

It was the same man that had spoken with Harper.

Randall Flagg, The Walking Dude.

"There's something wrong with him." Roxas said.

"Yeah," Sora said as the man just stood there. "But he can't see us, let's get the card."

They walked around the strange man, but he spoke up.

"And where do you think your going, Sora, Roxas, Jiminy." they all stopped in their tracks and turned to the man.

"Did he just see us?" Roxas asked.

"But that's not possible," Jiminy said "Harper said only Soul Barren could see us."

"Hey you!" Sora called to Randall "Are you a Soul Barren?" He turned to them.

"No, I am as whole as I ever was." he then gave a slight smile "My, the resemblance is utterly uncanny."

"What, between us?" Sora asked. "People say that we could be twins."

"Oh yes, that too." _But that is not what I'm talking about it. _

"So, just who are you?"

"I have gone by many names, but you may call me Randall Flagg."

"Okay. So, Flagg, could you just let us through?"

"No."

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"I wish to see if your as good as you were when I last met you Sora."

"Wait!" Sora exclaimed "We meet in the future?!"

"That is correct. When we meet you are full grown man. We fought."

"Did I win?"

"I will not tell you. But I also need to train myself when I fight the Keyblade master."

"But I though you said you fought me."

"Oh yes I did, but I'm talking about the one who takes your place, Sora. I've met her twice, but I wouldn't really count them."

"Wait, the new Keyblade Master is a girl?" Roxas asked.

"Why is that so surprising? Aren't your Namine and Kairi women and Keybladers? Now, we fight." Out of nowhere Flagg brought out a large axe, the top had two spiked metal balls on them, each spike dripping in acidy poison. He ran at Sora and Roxas and swung at them.

Roxas blocked with the Keyblades, but he was sent flying into a wall. Sora tried to attack him, but Flagg, blocked it.

He then reached around and punched Sora in the gut and sent him flying into the air. Sora flipped around and cast Twilight Firaga, the giant golden fireball rocketed down and hit Flagg head on.

Sora landed on the ground and was shocked when the smoke cleared: Flagg was untouched.

Roxas tried to attack from behind and stabbed him in the back, and caused him to drop the axe.

But Flagg just turned around and simply stared at Roxas, but this caused the Nobody to fly away as Oathkeeper and Oblivion vanished. He then turned back to Sora.

"No way." he said. "just what are you?" Flagg simply picked up the axe and walked to Sora. Sora wasn't sure, but there was something about that stare that made him very afraid. He knew he could not win. Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out the Hero Charm. "Underdog!"

"_SORA!" Up in the skies a hero flew to the battle ground and landed in front of Sora. It was a small beagle, he wore a red sweater, a blue cape and a 'U' on his chest. _"There's no need to fear, Underdog is here!"

Underdog then took to the air and flew to Sora.

Sora then jumped up and grabbed Underdog's collar. They flew at Flagg and Sora let go, Flagg was about to hit him when Underdog hit him in the side. Sora then blasted Flagg with various powers while Underdog bashed Flagg from various angles, too fast for the Walking Dude to counter.

"All in a day's work!" Underdog then flew into the air and vanished from sight.

While Flagg was down Sora ran for the card. He grabbed it and he, as well as Roxas vanished to their own times.

Flagg stood up.

"Well that appeared to be useful." he then sensed something. He then waved his hand in front of him and the air wavered. An image showed up.

It showed Harper, finishing off the Jets, he looked around and vanished.

No large matter.

The image wavered again and it showed two figures.

The larger of the two, was wearing the robe of the long gone Organization XIII.

The smaller of the two was in a form known as Anti-Form, from the way the shadows hugged it, it was female. Flagg smiled at this, he put her there.

Her right hand now, was going through his chest, and his right hand grabbed her arm. He pulled it out and the darkness around the arm faded, as did the rest of it.

When the darkness was all gone, it revealed the girl to have long auburn hair, her eyes were closed. Her clothes were similar to Sora's second set of travel clothes, the unofficial garbs of the Keyblade Master.

She then collapsed in his arms, he seemed not to notice the gaping hole in his chest, he carefully picked her up and walked to a slab of rock and placed her down in a sitting position.

He carefully stroked her cheek, as if in affection, but Flagg knew at this point, he was almost no better then a Heartless.

He then turned his head to the right, and vanished in the darkness.

Flagg dismissed the image after several more figures came into view.

"So," he was angry "it would seem that that accursed Haru was able to bring her out of her despair and hatred. Such a shame, our plans would have gone by much faster if Mia had remained as that blood lusting creature." he calmed down. "Oh well, he still hides from her. It looks like her self confidence will be shot down. And her annoying friends are still around. I guess I shall now wait for things to develop. Now, time to report to Aziphale." he then vanished.

**Jiminy Cricket**

The Royal Chronicler and conscience of Pinocchio, he was assigned to go with Sora to record their adventures. He often stays in Sora's pocket, so we won't see much of him. Jiminy first appeared in _Pinocchio._

**Randall Flagg**

Or The Walking Dude. Not much is known about him, but he said he met Sora and Roxas in the future. He also spoke of the Keyblader after Sora. He was extremely powerful and caused fear to strike Sora's heart. It appeared he knows a lot about Sora and Roxas's future. Flagg first appeared in _Stephen King's The Stand._

**Underdog**

A superhero. When trouble calls Shoeshine will dawn his cape and spring into action. Despite the fact he is just a small dog, he is braver then anyone bigger than him. Underdog first appeared in _Underdog._

Hope you liked this arch, and now we have two more names! Can anyone guess who they are? There were four, maybe three, I'm still uncertain about one of the, so don't count that one, in this chapter. I really can't wait to write about this stuff in the future.

Please be well

Mrfipp


	19. Future Warnings

Fipp: Now for the next part of the story! I also updated _Normal as Possible _and _Give me Strength._

-1Chapter 18: Future Warnings

"So," Marsupalami asked, since Sora and Roxas vanished, King Mickey took the time to explain things about his Keyblade, the Jungle Fever to Marsupalami "your saying that I was chosen by the Keyblade, and given one when Riku, Donald and Goofy visited last year to help fight off this big bad thing, and that zombie thing has something to do with it? And there is also a really fast girl and a giant cyborg, and they are led by this guy called the Horned King, who want those girls, Kairi and Namine and it has something to do with this thing called Kingdom Hearts. And I have to go with you guys in order to save the universe?"

"That's about it." Mickey.

"Oh, hoboi." Marsupalami was still for a moment. Then "I'LL DO IT!!!" he then turned his tail into a spring and jumped up in joy. He then heard a whimper and turned around and saw a on-the-verge-of-tears Maurice. Marsupalami lowered himself back down and hugged the great big ape. "Don't worry, I'll be back, but first I must save the universe!" he said in a dramatic fashion and jumped up and down.

"What about Sora and Roxas?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"They've been gone for hours now." Namine said as she paced back and forth across the jungle floor.

There was then a flashing and they looked and saw Sora and Roxas, both dead tired.

The rest of the group ran to them, Kairi hugged Sora while Namine hugged Roxas.

"What happened to you two?" Goofy asked.

"And what happened to Harper?" Namine asked. Both Keyblade Masters stood up.

"We really have to stop the Horned King now." Sora said.

"Why?" Mickey asked.

"Harper took us to the future," Roxas said.

"The future?" Tom asked. "What do ye mean the future?"

"Harper said he took us twenty or so years into the future." Sora said. "We were on this bridge, we saw thousands of Heartless, Nobodies and Soul Barren. Enough to make the battle at Radiant Garden look insignificant. He said that was going to happen. And then we met…"

"Who?" Riku asked.

"Randall Flagg, The Walking Dude." Donald then squawked in fear. The name also sounded familiar to Tom.

"Do you know him Donald?" Abe asked.

"Yeah, but I only read about him." Donald sighed.

"And?" Munch wanted to know more about this Dude.

"I don't know too much about him, but he worked for this guy called-"

"The Crimson King!" Tom called out. They all looked at him.

"How did you know?" the wizard asked.

"Randall Flagg or Walter O'dim, he's a character in a book I read! He was the main bad guy. From what I read, he was truly evil. Even more so from those guys you told me about Sora."

"Wait," Tanith stepped in "how can a character in a book you read come to life? What was this book anyway?"

"Stephen King's The Dark Tower series, it was a seven part series. Took about ten weeks to get though. Anyway 'e was after, much like 'is foe Roland, this thing called the Dark Tower. But 'e was killed by this monster spider thing." Tom then sighed. "The ending sucked. I mean I read all seven books and after all the that the top of the bloody Tower was…" he then mumbled under his breath. Most likely because he was displeased with the book's ending.

"That still doesn't explain how they met him." Stranger said. "How a book character came to life." he turned to Sora. "What else did he say?"

"Well, he said something about the Keyblader that would come after me." Sora responded to the Steef's question.

"The next Keyblader?" Mickey asked. "What did Randall say about him?"

"Well, for one thing," Roxas said "she's a girl."

"Really?" Riku said "Anything else said about her?" Sora shook his head.

"No, but he said something about an uncanny resemblance, I thought at first he was talking about me and Roxas…"

"You think it had to do with the girl?" Abe asked.

"I think." the Keyblade Mater replied.

There was then a heavy silence.

"Let's not dwell on this much longer." Namine said.

"I agree." Marsupalami added.

"Yeah, let's just head back to the ship." Tom replied.

They then each then moved back to the ship.

The air warped and Harper stumbled onto the ground.

"So, is he back?" Harper looked up and saw Pinnle, him and his constant mask.

Harper stood up, with a bit of effort and looked down at Pinnle strait in the eyes.

"Yes." The red pupils behind the mash shot open.

"WHAT!!!???" he then slithered around the room. "We're dead! We're all dead! This is it man!" Harper then hit him on the head as he ran past.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about." he said calmly.

"What do you mean!? _HE _is back!"

"Yes, but I was able to tell when he will be resurrected."

"And when is that?" Pinnle asked nervously.

"Not for about ten years, but he won't be active for twenty."

"Wait, he's not active until ten years after he's brought back? What's will he be doing in that time, and who the hell brings him back!" Pinnle stretched to be as tall as Harper, he pressed his mask against his face.

"What he's been doing is hidden from me. And as for who brought him back, I think I know who."

"Who?" the dead whispered. Harper whispered it into his ear. "WHAT!!!" Pinnle flew back. "He just won't die will he! And he was able to do THAT! Not even Sora could do it! No one could do that! Well I guess we could count the Princess of Light, but she was unable to produce all three."

"Actually from what I could tell" Harper said. "there will be two more people who were able to accomplish what he did."

"You have got to be kidding me, right?"

"No, the first one will occur when he fights who he was born from. As the second one, a friend of hers will try to save her. Although he won't be able to save her completely, he is able to, subconsciously, was able to create a form for her that would be able to sustain her for a while."

"And after that?" Pinnle asked hopefully.

"I will not tell you." Pinnle slumped.

"Do you know how much I hate you Soul Barren."

"It looks like you two are back." they turned around and saw Vineage. "And you have failed in bring back the Princesses. I would love to say I'm surprised, but I am not."

"It wasn't a total waste!" Pinnle said.

"Really?" out of nowhere a red blur shot from the dark corridors and Rein stood next to Harper. "How so? They still have each princess, and they also gained a powerful Keyblader. How did any good come of this?

"Well if you must know I was able to find the right person for my special ability." he said happily.

"Really? You are aware that the Keyblade will be useless in that state." she said.

"Don't think I don't know, but the Master said he would use the power of the Cauldron to fix that, or at least mask it."

"And tell me," Vineage said "who is the unlucky organism that you have chosen?"

"The most powerful of course. The only problem is that I have to get him alone."

"And don't forget you still have trouble with staying in character." Harper added,

"Yeah, but I've been practicing!"

"And you have can't keep your temper." Rein said. "And when you get excited you speak in the third person."

"Pinnle does not!" Pinnle yelled. When he realized what he said. "I hate you all."

"So when do you plan on doing this thing Pinnle?" Harper asked.

"Well, first he has to be alone. And that could be a problem since he's always hanging out with someone."

"Could pose a problem." Vineage said.

"Well I'm sure that we could find away to do it." Rein said. She then turned around and started to walk away. "Now if you excuse me, it's my turn to play with them. They're heading to a world that I myself visited not too long ago," she put on a dark face "and maybe I'll meet with that horrible man." she then walked out of sight.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side." Pinnle said.

"It would appear like that she is off to my Original's world." Harper said.

"I believe there is a strong chance that her emotions may get the better of her if she meets that pirate." Vineage said.

Silence…

"Fifty munny says that she comes back here all soaked!" Pinnle said.

"I'll take part in that bet." Vineage said. He then turned to Harper, who rolled his eyes.

"I know, I'm not allowed to take part in this." he then walked off.

Sometimes, he wish he couldn't see the future, just so he could take part in these bets.

**Keyblade File #03**

**Keyblader: **Marsupalami.

**Keyblade: **Jungle Fever.

**Weapon( Pre-Keyblade): **None.

**Abilities(Pre-Keyblade): **Long multi-purpose tail, agile, trickster.

**Abilities(Post-Keyblade): **Ability to manipulate reality, can create various 'props' from thin air.

Please be well

Mrfipp

And if any of you know the next world, then you'll remember how I ended it in _Hearts o Gold, _and you'll think, huh? But don't worry, I thought of a way to do it.


	20. Payback

Fipp: Now another world, also, go to my profile, I created a link that leads to a drawing of Soul Barren concepts drawn by my good friend String.

-1Chapter 19: Payback

"This won't work." Riku said, he was leaning against the wall. Next to him was a sack filled with silverware.

"And why not?" Tanith peeked around the corner.

"He's too smart." Tanith turned back to the silver haired boy and looked him straight in the eye.

"If he manages to somehow bypass this, I've got another plan."

"Bypass what?" they both turned around and saw Sora.

"Nothing Sora." Riku said, not really wanting Sora to get involved. Tanith sensed this and decided to go against Riku's wishes.

"Well, you know how Tom torments us?" she said, Riku sighed.

"Well," Sora replied "I'm aware he picks on Riku, but what about you?"

"Well, when we lived in Radiant Garden, we crossed paths several times. Each one would end in a fight. Even that time we were forced to be each other's dates at this horrible wedding we had no choice but to attend."

"Wait, what wedding?" Riku asked.

"I'd rather not get into it." she shuddered. "So much squid. I can still feel them on me."

Both Sora and Riku raised an eyebrow.

"So, what's the plan?" Sora asked, trying to get back on subject.

"Well," she seemed really excited. "You know how magnets tend to stick to him and he has trouble getting them off?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, we,"

"You mean I, don't you?" Riku butted in.

"Well, okay, I had Riku steal all the silverware," she grabbed a sack and opened it up, showing a large amount if forks, knives and spoons. "Riku will then cast a Magnet spell an them to make them magnetic. Then I will use the shadows to stick them to the roof. Then when Tom walks under the silverware of DOOM!" she called out, arms raised up high. Both Sora and Riku looked at her in confusion. Tanith sighed, thinking that they would never understand the complexity of evil "Well, anyway, I drop the silverware and he now has a suit of armor he can't get off. And if this doesn't work, I have a backup!"

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Oh, you'll have to find out later." Tanith smiled.

Riku observed her smile.

It was a nice, sweet smile that was very pleasant to look at. Yet at the same time, he could tell that there was much cunning and veracity.

Riku liked that smile.

It almost made him forget that she looked like-

Riku sighed in frustration. Why did his train of thought have to go there.

"Riku!?" Tanith called out.

"Huh!?" Riku snapped back to attention.

"Come on! Magnetize the silverware!" She held the bag up to Riku.

"Magnet." Riku pointed the Keyblade at the bag and they were wrapped in a magnetic wave. "Okay, done." Tanith smiled as she poured the contents of the bag onto the floor, a loud clanging of metal was heard.

"Now," she placed her hand on the floor and the shadows warped, they then covered the silverware and it started to move up the wall and stuck to the ceiling. "all we have to do is wait for Tom."

"He's coming." Sora said. The other two from the dark looked around the corner and saw Tom casually walk towards them.

"Hide!" Tanith whispered/shrieked.

"Where?" Sora asked.

Tom the walked in front of them and Tanith released the shadows.

"AHA!" Tanith cried out in victory!

"Don't count yer chickens before they count mate." Tanith then looked at Tom, then she gasped.

The silverware was not stuck to them as she planned, but instead floated around him.

"What happened?"

"Oh, I could feel the magnetic aura around this stuff from the other side of the ship, and I 'eard you talking about it." Tom smirked as he floated the silverware back into the bag. "Nice try though."

"Don't worry, I have a backup plan."

"What?" Riku asked.

"This." Tanith then grabbed Riku by the hair and collar and quickly spun him around, then launched him at Tom and the two flew into the wall.

"Ow."

"Ugh."

"Was that really necessary." Sora asked.

"No." she replied as she dusted her hands. "I actually had a few other ideas, but I decided to go with one that could hurt Riku. Goodbye!" she then happily skipped away.

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again." Tom said as her pushed Riku off of him. "women are insane and unstable." he stood up "And that one is no exception!" he pointed to the way Tanith walked away.

"Hi there!" All three jumped at the new voice. Marsupalami jumped down from the ceiling.

"Where'd you come from!?" Riku asked.

"I think the Amazon, or is it South Africa." Marsupalami said while stroking his chin. "You know I was never to sure about that."

The three sighed.

"You know what I noticed," Sora said.

"What." Riku replied.

"She has you on a leash."

"What!?" Tom bust out laughing.

"Oh my gosh!" he said. "Sora's right!"

"What do you mean!?"

"Tanith 'as got you whipped! I mean you'd probably jump off a building if she asked."

"Yeah Riku I know you have a crush on her, but show some self respect." Sora said.

"What are you talking about!?"

"Tom told me you have a crush on her."

"I. Do. Not." Riku was now turning red.

"You mean Riku here has a crush on that silver haired girl?" Marsupalami asked.

"NO! I! DON'T!" Riku said.

"Then why is that you don't get back at her." Tom said. "I mean back home, you usually held a tiny bit of revenge to get back at people. So why don't you get back at her for all the times she threw you into a wall, dumpster or floor." Riku walked away, then stopped and turned back.

"Okay, I will."

Later. . .

Tanith walked into the den, inside she saw Namine looking through the bookshelves for something to read, she also saw Abe who was reading a book, and he was also wearing a fez.

"Where'd he get that?" Tanith walked up to the Mud to ask him. "Where'd you get the fez Stitch Lips?" Abe looked up in confusion.

"What fez?" Tanith pointed to hat on his head. Abe took it off. "I have no idea where this came from." he then placed it back on his head.

"Weirdo." Tanith then walked to up to Namine. "Hello Blondie!" Tanith smiled kindly/wickedly.

Namine sighed. Namine could swear, she was worst then Tom. But Riku seemed to be able to tolerate her, so she could too.

"Hey there." she turned around. "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can. I was wondering i you could tell me about Riku."

"Riku?" Namine raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well you see, I have chosen him to be my battle partner on this trip of ours."

"Why him?"

"Well, other that him and myself, Sora and Roxas are the only ones that can use the darkness, and their skill with it is not as skilled as ours. So it would make sense that the two of us should team up in battle."

"I guess it does. But why not ask him yourself?" Tanith looked away slightly.

"I don't think he likes me very much." she she said sadly, before she cheered up again. "But hey, who said friends have to like each other."

"No, I think he likes you." Namine said. Namine had seen Riku's heart and could tell that he felt attracted to Tanith. But Namine was curious to see if Tanith felt the same way. If so then Kairi would try to hook them up. Namine could never understand why Kairi had the need to do that. Both Tom and Riku hated it when she would set them up without consent.

"And also, I don't think I've ever really spoken with a fellow girl before. Most of the socializing I've ever done was with Tom on the few occasion we crossed paths in Radiant Garden, and my time here on the Gummi Ship. And that would be difficult since the only other girls here are you and Kairi."

Namine raised a thin eyebrow, then remembered how Tanith used to live.

"Oh, that's right, you were left behind when everyone fled the Radiant Garden. You were all alone on that world for all those years, fighting off Heartless and such."

"Sadly yes." Tanith replied sadly, she then perked up. "Which would explain any and all metal defections I have." she said that as if she was proud she was insane.

"How did you survive? I mean when Maleficent took control of it, and turned it into Hallow Bastion it overran with Heartless."

"Um. . .I guess I never saw any, I mean did you ever live in a Heartless infested world, but some areas were unaffected while others were?"

Namine nodded her head. When she was held prisoner at Castle Oblivion , she still couldn't believe that was the same girl who was once the co-leader of a group that could rival Organization XIII, The Incompletes.

The Heartless, real and memory, stuck only to the 'worlds', but never ventured into the castle halls, or any rooms used by the higher Nobodies.

She often wondered what happened to Oblivion now since it was abandoned.

"What about food?"

"I used to hut the few deer that roamed around. I still have the knife!" her right hand then reached up to the bandages around her wrist and pulled out a knife with a twisted blade, a kriss. "I found it in the streets and I've had it with me ever since! I used it all the time before I got my Keyblade." she then safely tucked the knife back in.

"Okay…" Namine thought for something to talk about. "Hey, if you want to, I could get Kairi and the three of us could have some girl time."

"I'd love that!" Tanith then looked confused. "What's girl time?"

ATTENTION! ATTENTION! The computer yelled out. This surprised Abe and he fell out of his chair. NEW WORLD APPOACHING! WORLD NAME: PORT ROYAL!

"Port Royal?" he asked.

DUE TO THE IRREGULARITY OF WORLD'S CHOSEN KEYBLADER, WE ARE FORCED TO DOCK NOT IN WORLD'S CAPITAL, BUT HIS CHOSEN VESSEL: THE BLACK PEARL.

"Great." Namine said.

"What?" Abe asked.

"If I remember correctly, this one is a bit. . ."

"Dishonest, a drunkard, back stabbing, distrustful, a kleptomaniac, unreliable, a pirate." They turned to the door and saw Roxas.

He had a bit of distrust to the pirate, he was still sore that he had traded Sora and Kairi, who at the times housed him and Namine to that accursed squid-man.

"He sound fun." Tanith said.

Please review

Mrfipp

And if you don't get the fez, on the oddworld website, there's a picture of him in a fez in the forum(?) section.


	21. Shipwreak Cove

(Fipp appears in a puff of black smoke, clothes are black and goth-like, his hair in all matted, face in all white with think black rings around the eyes) HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Well, not for me so much because I can't go trick-or-treating.(sighs) Ever since my sisters went to live eith my dad it really hasn't been the same.(. . . . . .) Well anyway like I said before, I was able to figure out how to do the third Pirate movie, even though in HoG, Jones died and Jack did not. Now, off to scare little children. (Evil manical laughter, then vanishes in a black thunder bolt.)

-1Chapter 20: Shipwreck Cove

Black Pearl

Sora and co. stumbled out of the Captain's Quarters of the Black Pearl, the ship of the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Wow," Marsupalami said as he bounded around the ship "is that how you guys normally enter a new world?"

"No," Tom said "sometimes we crash from the top of the atmosphere and into the canopy of a jungle, separated from yer teammates." Both him, and Donald, glared at Sora, from their experiences when entering the Deep Jungle.

Sora smiled nervously.

"So," Riku said. "Where's Jack-"

"Captain!" Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi and Tom said.

"Okay, Captain Jack, where is he?"

"He should be around here somewhere," Sora said "we are on the Pearl."

"Question is:" Kairi asked. "Where is the Pearl?" They looked around and saw the ship docked at what looked like a city, it was centered in a large bay of water in circle of high rocks.

"What is this place?" Munch asked. "Do you know Abe?" but the Mud was nowhere to be seen. "Abe?" Munch then got started to get nervous. Munch had a huge fear of being alone. But he calmed down when he saw Abe, clamped around the mast.

"What's with him?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, he's afraid of water, can't swim. Died a lot because of it."

"He's died multiple times?" Roxas though this odd at first, then remembered that a good amount of the crew had died at least once.

"Well, let's go find Jack." Sora said. He led the crew, Abe had to be dragged kicking and screaming by Stranger, off the ship.

"So where do we find him?" Namine asked. It was then they met with pirates.

"What ye doing 'ere?" the first said.

"Well ye sods," Tom said, Tom then realized that Tom fit in very well in with this world. "we're looking for a Captain Sparrow."

"Sparrow?" said another.

"Sorry lads, but no one sees any of the Pirate Lords."

"Pirate Lords?" Sora asked.

"And where are these lords meeting?" Tanith asked. One of them pointed to an area above the ramps. "Thank you. SCATTER!" she yelled out.

She then ran away, this caused panic amongst the rest and they too scattered.

The pirates then started to attack the crew, Munch zapped one, while Stranger threw one into the sea.

Sora ran up the steps, he then stumbled into the room where he saw a large table surrounded by numerous people, most noticeably nine pirates. Three he recognized.

Captain Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swan, and-

"Barbossa!" Sora jumped up and summoned the Keyblades.

"Why," Barbosa said "if it isn't the little Keyblader."

Sora held his stance when everyone else dropped him in from behind and knocked him down.

"Are you sure this is the normal entrance?" Marsupalami said.

"NO!" Sora yelled as he got from under the dog pile. He then turned back to Barbossa, Donald and Goofy also saw him.

"Gawrsh," Goofy said "isn't he supposed to be-?"

"Uh huh." Donald added.

"Zola!" Jack said as he walked around to them "Just in time, I was hoping when you' and yer," he looked at the people behind him "friends would show up."

"Why's he back!" Sora pointed back to Barbossa.

"Hector?" Capt. Jack asked, "Oh, we brought 'im back."

"Why?" Sora, Donald and Goofy asked.

"Oh we needed 'im so 'e could bring me back."

"You died?" Tom asked.

"Yes, well technically I was 'eld in in Davy Jones' Locker."

"Davy Jones?" Kairi asked in a dead tome.

"But we beat Calamari Face?" Tom said in anger.

"Yes, but you see," Elizabeth said, she now wore clothes that yelled Oriental. "Some one has brought him back."

"WHAT!?" Sora, Kairi and Tom yelled.

"Who?" Sora demanded.

"Not sure." Barbossa said.

"Sora," Mickey said as he tugged on Sora's sleeve.

"Oh, uh Captain Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a Keyblade?"

"No, sadly no."

"Who are these people?" One of the Pirate Lords asked.

"Get rid of them, we have business to discuss!"

"No!" Elizabeth yelled out, the all remain silent "They stay, they could help us out."

"What's going on?" Riku asked.

"Jack, tell them so they have an understanding." Jack nodded and started to explain.

"Well ye see," he started "it all began a little bit after you three, Zola, Kala and Tim, left. For reasons unknown Davy Jones came back, but now he is under control of the East Indian Trading Company, who wants to rid the world of us loving pirates. When Jones came back he, uh, took back what was 'is."

"You mean what 'e lost when ye shot 'im?" Tom asked.

"Yes."

"That would be the Flying Dutchman, his crew-" Sora then recalled who was on that crew, one Bootstrap Bill Turner, Will's father.

"Yes, but we Nye 'ave to worry about the squid, it's dead because the Navy ordered it."

"What about you being brought back to life?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, well they brought Hector here," they pointed to Barbossa "and myself back so the nine Pirate Lords could be brought together to handle such a situation. And we just voted on the Pirate King because not a one of us could agree on a single thing."

"Who's the king?" Tanith asked.

"That'd be me." Elizabeth said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Barbosa said "You see, _Sora,_" you could tell he was sore about his death "Miss Swann here has recently become the Pirate Lord of Singapore, and now the Pirate King." he glared daggers at Jack.

"Then what about you two?" Donald asked.

"Aye, Barbosa would be the one of the Caspian Sea while I of the Caribbean. We also have the Turkish Lord, The French Lord, China, Africa, India and Spain." he pointed to each one in accordance.

"Well, where's Will?" Goofy asked.

"It gets better from here," Jack said "after many complicated incidents Will betrayed us and is now with them, but he 'ave to get 'im back."

They all looked at the soon-to-be-Keyblade-Master in confusion.

They all hated the way pirates worked.

"So what do we do?" Sora dared to asked.

Elizabeth smiled.

"We go to war." she said.

It was then that all the pirates started to beat on each other senseless.

"This is madness." Roxas said.

"No." Jack said from behind. "This, is politics."

"Sure looks like it to me." Tanith said.

Meanwhile on the ship The Endeavor.

Lord Beckett picked up his tea and sipped it.

"I can not tell you how much we appreciate that your Master brought Davy Jones back for us and to rid this world of those pirates."

"No large problem." Rein also had tea, there was a lemon wedge in it. "I actually happy about our little arrangement. I just love to see Sparrow suffer."

"Tell me," said another voice. It was that of a William Turner. "Why is it that you and your allies have such a need to help the East Indian Trading Company?"

"Well, as you remember you met a boy named Sora," she explained "a little bit over a year ago he gave Jack and item without him knowing, this item would grant Jack the power to wield a Keyblade."

"Interesting." Will said.

"Yes, eventually he would come back and he would bring a few people we need." she turned to Beckett "And for helping us, you will get a large slice of the-"

"Cake?" he offered.

"Of course." she politely took it.

"And who are these people?"

"The first one has red hair, I believe her name is Kairi, the other one has blonde hair, I think her name is Namine. Both of them of them share an extremely strong bond with the spiky blonde and brunette."

"One of those two is Sora?"

"Yes. And due to some pleasant events, they have a new member to their crew, one with silver hair and copper colored skin. Together they complete the puzzle."

"What puzzle?"

"For later, but I will tell you that we need them, time's running out."

"Running out?" Beckett asked.

"Again, for another time gentlemen."

"Do they know?"

"They should." The door opened and a manservant stepped in.

"My lord," he said.

"Yes?" Beckett asked.

"Jones is here, as you summoned."

"Good, send him in." The manservant left and a moment later Davy Jones, captain of the Flying Dutchman, entered.

"You do know that I hate to be summoned." Jones said, he then saw Rein, the very person who handed his heart to Beckett, with some assistance of a James Norrington who was granted back his position. But Norrington is now dead, at the blade of one Bootstrap Bill Turner.

And Will, who played a large hand in his death.

"I believe you know Will Turner?" Will tipped his teacup at Jones.

"I do." his claw tightened it's grip. He wanted nothing more then to draw his sword, the one he took from Norrington, and-"

"Must I remind you not to do anything harsh?" Beckett asked, snapping Jones back to reality. "I can do more then make you kill your pet."

"Why is it I was summoned?"

"One of the Heartless that Rein summoned to Shipwreck Cove has informed me that the pirates are planning to attack."

"Why not just have the Heartless kill them, right there?"

"Where would the fun be in that? Now, you are dismissed." Jones then felt the room, there was then a rustle of air and Rein appeared in front of him.

"So sad." she said. Jones stood still. "To think if your loved one, who I believe you just went to see, had not betrayed your love, you would not be a simple prisoner." she entangled a finger in his bead/tentacles as she said this. She then let go and walked away, humming a tune that he had heard many times from a music box.

"Calypso." he said sadly.

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

Pirate Lord and Keyblader. A colorful person who often gets into more trouble than he knows. He once betrayed Sora and Kairi, and until recently was dead and banished to Davy Jones' Locker, where he went mad(der). He was brought back to fight the EITC. Jack first appeared in _Curse of the Black Pearl._

**Captain Barbossa**

A Pirate Lord. He was originally Jack's first mate, but stranded him on an island. He was killed by Jack and Sora, when the Aztec curse was lifted and brought back to fight the EITC. Barbossa first appeared in _Curse of the Black Pearl._

**Elizabeth Swann**

Newly appointed Pirate Lord and King. She grew up in a pampered life, but always wanted to live a pirate's life. Since her dealings with the Aztec gold, she was been training with Will in swordsman ship. She is due to marry him. Swann first appeared in _Curse of the Black Pearl. _

And if you wondering about the whole thing with the Heart, that will be explained next chapter.

Please be well

Mrfipp


	22. Trade

Fipp: I just found out that it's going to be day light savings, damn it. I hate that time of year. But it's only a three day week next week. Four days off from school. I also have some new pictures, but for some reason Fanart-Central won't let me upload them, happens every time they change the site. I also explain more in this chapter. And be weary, a new summon will be in this world.

-1Chapter 21: Trade

It was time to negotiate. The Brethren Court had elected Barbossa, Elizabeth and Jack to met with Beckett. Sora was chosen to go with them since Jones had been previously associated with the Heartless.

The boat landed on a sand bar, they got out and walked the length of beach until the met up with four people.

Sora saw who had to be this Lord Beckett. He also saw Will, and Davy Jones, but he was standing in a bucket of water. Sora would not be able to take him seriously now.

He also saw Rein.

"So that's how he came back." Sora said to himself.

They came to a stop.

"Why hello their Jack," Rein said.

"Rein dear," Jack said. Sora looked at him. It was apparent they met before. And from what he knew about Jack's history with women. . .uh-oh. "You look as lovely as ever." Rein gave him a cold glare.

"We're here to negotiate." Elizabeth said. "And how we are to deal with this war."

"Very well." Beckett said.

"First, we want a trade. We want Will."

"And for him," Rein said "you are to give us-"

"No deal!" Sora said "Your not getting Kairi and Namine."

"Fine, then we want you and Jack."

"What?" they both said.

"Deal." Will walked to Elizabeth's side while Sora reluctantly walked to their side.

"Do I get a say in all this?" Jack asked.

"Sorry Jack." Barbossa said. He reached for Jack, but Sparrow struggled, Barbossa then drew his sword and sliced at Jack, but only managed to cut off a dreadlock with a coin wrapped in it.

Jack the Monkey popped down, took it and climbed back to his master's arms. Jack was pushed to the other side.

"What about battle?" Jones said.

"We elect the Black Pearl." Barbossa said.

"And we elect the Flying Dutchman."

"Agree." Elizabeth said. After a time was established all head back to their ships, Sora and Jack both prisoners on the Dutchman,

The Black Pearl. . .

The Keyblade group was on the Pearl, waiting for Sora's return. Their patience was rewarded when the boat came back, but two people short.

"I've never been too good at math." Stranger said "but aren't they two short?"

"Where's Sora and Jack?" Kairi asked.

"And there's Will!" Namine said. Roxas approached the three pirates.

"What did you do with them!?" he demanded to know.

"Unfortunately in order for things to sail over smoothly he had to, trade Jack and Sora." Barbossa replied.

"What! Where are they?"

"But worry not, there's still a chance we can save them, if they can't save themselves." Elizabeth.

"How?" Barbossa smiled.

"We're going to release Calypso."

"What?" They walked away.

"Bloody pirates." Tom said.

"What do we do now?" Goofy asked.

"Sora and Jack are on the enemy's ship. Even if they do mange to break out of the hold, they still have to deal with a crew of invincible sea monsters." Mickey said thoughtfully.

"Don't worry," Riku said "I have that covered."

"How?" Marsupalami, who managed to find a pirate hat, asked.

"Notice anyone missing?" they all looked around, there was one member of their crew missing. "When I heard about Sora and Jack in Jones' claws,"

"Pun not intended, right?" Tanith asked.

"No."

"Good."

"I asked him to get to the Dutchman and try and get them out if they could not and help put. And since he looks kind of like Jones' crew."

"Think it'll work?" Abe, who had tied himself to the mast, because their was no way he would be able to get near the water now.

"Abe," Roxas asked. "you do know when the fighting happens, you'll have to untie yourself and get wet, right?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yeah, otherwise you'll be a sitting duck." They saw the pirate gather around a tied dark skinned woman, with horrible teeth and _look _in her eyes.

"Who's that?" Kairi asked.

"Oh that?" Marsupalami said "That's Tia Dalma."

"Who?" Riku asked.

"She a voodoo witch, the one who brought Barbossa back." He the shaped his tail into a spring that he sat atop on. "She's also the sea goddess Calypso."

"Calypso?" Roxas asked.

"'Ow do you know all this stuff?" Tom asked.

"I eavesdrop. Anyway, it's a sad story."

"Continue."

"Well, the original Brethren Court relied on her power, before she was trapped in that body. But she was too much of a threat so they sealed her in a human body."

"How'd they do that?" Namine asked.

"Well first you have to know that this Davy Jones guy, was human at one point, he was also her lover."

"Eww." Kairi and Tom said, they couldn't imagine Jones human.

"When he took the job he was cursed to be allowed on land once every ten years, and she promised to meet him on that day. But when it came, she wasn't there. This broke his heart so he placed it in the Dead Man's Chest. He was the one who told the Court how to seal her."

_So that explains why 'e acted so strange when Jack mentioned they were in love with each other. _Tom thought, recalling to when Jack traded them to Jones one year ago.

"How sad." Kairi said.

"I-I know." Marsupalami blew loudly into a tissue. "It makes me cry each time! Anyway, after he put his heart in the box a new spell was put on it. Who ever killed the heart would take Jones' place as Captain of the Dutchman."

"Wrong!" Tom said "Jack shot that thing last year! He what you say is true 'e would be the captain!"

"From what they said Maleficent some how nullified the rule, so if he died this world would be thrown into chaos. But things didn't go as she planned and the Horned King brought him back."

"The Horned King!" they called out.

"How did you know!" Donald yelled out.

"Very simple," Marsupalami said as he folded his arms over his furry chest "It's a plot hole, and one that won't be corrected for the reason of reader's amusement." He the winks at you, the readers.

"Okay." Riku said slowly. "What are they doing now."

"Oh, if they found themselves in a situation to free her, the made a key."

"Key?" Mickey asked.

"Yes, it's called the Nine Pieces of Eight. Eight random items they had in their pocket's at the time. When they burn these items they will release her. They only do this in dire times like now."

They saw Elizabeth throw a necklace into a bowl, Barbossa threw in a wooden eyes and the coin from Jack's hair.

They set the contents of the bowl on fire, but nothing happened.

"What happened?" Barbossa asked. "I said it."

"Your supposed to say it like you mean it!" a pirate yelled.

"Well this is going to get us nowhere." Tom said "If we are to move things along I'd better say it." Tom pushed through the crowd and to Tia Dalma. "I release you." he said in a very calm and loving voice. Dalma then jerked. Tom teleported away.

She then started to grow to an incredible height. The floorboards cracked under her weight.

When she was taller then the ship itself, she let out a loud roar.

"Calypso!" Barbossa called out. "We humble pirates ask your help!" She let out a roar and then melted into hundred thousands rock-like crabs that flowed off the boat.

"Well, that was pointless." Will said.

"How did you know what to say?" Tanith asked.

"Easy, unlike the rest of you I pay attention to important details of what people say when they don't know I'm listening. That or one of those plot 'ole things that Marsupalami spoke about. I personally think it's the latter."

"I hate plot holes." Tanith's words held venom.

"So if we don't have Calypso to help us," Riku said, "now what?"

The wind was starting to blow.

"Is it me, or is anyone else noticing that the clouds are starting to get all dark." Kairi said.

"I think we should cut Abe down." Stranger said, he walked up to Abe, reached into his bad and brought out a bug with a large stinger and used it to cut the ropes. When the fell down Abe fell to ground, hugging it for protection. "Come on Abe, show some spine." he then picked Abe by the scruff of the collar and set him upright.

"Yeah," Marsupalami said "what's the worst that could happen out here, I mean other than giant man eating shark." he then hummed the theme from a very popular shark. This freaked poor Abe out.

"AHHH!"

"Cut it out Marsupalami!" Donald quaked.

"Guys." Tanith said as she looked over to the railing. "What's going to happen now that Calypso has been released? Because it looks like a ship is coming at us."

The rest of the party ran, Abe was once again dragged, to the railing. In the distance. They saw another ship that looked like it had spent some time at the ocean's bottom.

"They Flying Dutchman." Tom and Kairi said.

"Looks like we're going to have to do battle soon." Riku said.

"And this storm doesn't look like it's going to make things easier." Roxas said as it started to rain.

"Ugh!" Abe whined, he was going to hate this. It was just now they noticed that all was silent.

"What's happening?" Mickey asked.

"We are about to do battle." Barbossa said from the helm.

"It is here," Elizabeth called out "that we make a stand! It is here that we fight the East Indian Trading Company! If we fail here, then all hope is lost for the pirate world!"

The water in between the two ships then started to swirl and sink while the storm got more violent.

"Maelstrom!" Barbossa yelled out as both pirate ship fell into the waves.

**Lord Beckett**

The leader of the East Indian Trading Company. After an arrangement with the Horned King he obtained the heart of Davy Jones and now rules the seas. He has deep seeded hatred of pirates and seems to have met Jack before. Beckett first appeared in _Dead Man's Chest. _

**Davy Jones**

Holder of souls and now captive of the EITC. He was once an ally if Maleficent but was killed by Jack, but was brought back by the Horned King. He once had a mighty Kraken, but was forced to kill it. He is now being forced to rid the sea of pirates. Jones first appeared in _Dead Man's Chest._

**Will Turner**

A very talented sword smith and pirate. Found at sea as a child and raised in Port Royal. He has worked with Barbossa in bringing Jack back, but betrayed them, as pirates due. He was until recently captive of Beckett and is due to marry Elizabeth Swann. Will first appeared in _Curse of the Black Pearl._

**Jack the Monkey**

Barbossa's loyal pet. He is mischievous and loves to get in trouble, he is also still under the influence of the Aztec curse. Jack first appeared in _Curse of the Black Pearl. _

I just love it when character know they are in a story.

And can you guess who Riku sent to save Sora and Jack?

Please review

Mrfipp


	23. Rein

Fipp: Curses, they have been moving the tables around at lunch! Now I have no idea where to sit! Also, I have no school the next two days. Four day weekend! But my acursed sister got the whole week off(mumbles curses).

Also, I loved Jack in this movie, he seemed even more insane then normaly.

-1Chapter 22: Rein

Sora and Jack were thrown into the brig of The Flying Dutchman.

"I can't believe this happened to me!" Sora complained "Again!"

"Zola,"

"Sora!"

"Whatever, we're pirates! You know you can't trust us! You can always trust us though, to be dishonorable." Sora sighed in frustration. He summoned his Keyblades and looked for the lock, but their was none, and if there was one he couldn't see it. He bashed against the bars, but it was apparent they were made of some sort of indestructible meta, custom made for when they became prisoners. He could use magic, but there was not enough space to use if without possibly hurting Jack.

"Are you sure you don't know how to call the Keyblade." he asked.

"Trust me Sora, if I had that Key, you'd know about it."

"I thought you said you couldn't trust a pirate."

"Touché." Jack then started to pace around the room and he started to mumble to himself. "What do we do fellows?" he asked not to Sora.

"We could stab the heart?" said Mini Jack who appeared on his shoulder.

"But if we did that," said Mini Jack 2 on the other shoulder "we're become the captain of the Dutchman!"

"But we'd live forever!" said another Jack, but he didn't wear a hat or coat.

"True," said another Jack, this one came out of the wall, he looked like a member of Jones' crew "but we'd be trapped here forever until some bloke killed us." he picked at his exposed brain.

"He has a point," said the real Jack.

"Where's the rum!" said second Mini Jack.

"RUM!" they all yelled. Sora looked on in total confusion.

_And he's a Keyblader? _he thought. Sora noticed that the boat was rocking more. He then heard a very familiar hopping noise.

"The captain said relieved of duty." said a voice. Sora knew that voice!

"Alright!" said the watchman. He handed the keys to the other guys and slithered away. Sora looked on and saw someone covered in seaweed and a pirate hat.

"Hey Sora!" Munch hopped forward.

"Munch?" Sora was shocked, "How did you get here?" Munch pointed down to his single webbed foot. "Oh."

"After we leaned that you and Jack were traded to these guys," Munch explained as he looked for the lock in the mess of ropes and such "Riku asked me to swim over here and help, and since I look a lot like the crew, I would only have to dress up a little, got here just in time too, the water's getting pretty choppy out there. Found it!" he uncovered the lock beneath a pile of barnacles He zapped it, to get the things off and unlocked them.

"Thank-" Sora began but Munch jumped into a hug.

"I HAD TO SWIM ALL THAT WAY ALONE!" the Gabbit cried out. Sora remembered that he was terribly afraid of being alone.

"Wait!" Jack called out. They both looked over to him. "I lost me brain!"

"What's with him?" Munch asked as he let go of Sora.

"I don't know, nor want to know."

"Let's go!" Jack called out. He ran out of the cell, but not before turning back and yelling "I'll miss you too!"

Both Sora and Munch were very confused by this.

The boat then took a violent shake, knocking all three down.

"What was that!?" Munch asked.

"Not sure, but we'd better hurry!" Sora said. The three ran out onto the deck and saw Heartless, pirates, the Navy, and Jones' crew fighting. They also saw that they were trapped in a whirlpool and in the distance was the Pearl.

"What do we do now!" Munch asked.

"First things first mate!" Jack called as he drew his sword.

"What?" Sora asked.

"We have to get the Chest!" both agreed and ran to the Captain's quarter's where it must be.

But the massive fighting wasn't making it easy.

A fish man swung a claw at Munch, but he dodged it and zapped it with thunder.

A Battle Ship Heartless flew down at Sora, but he deflected the magic missiles and cast Dark Blizzaga, the purple ice surrounded it and it shattered into a million pieces.

A Navy man ran at Jack, but he parried, but was still forced back, Jack pushed forward and kicked the man in the shin, then a punch in the jaw.

They continued to run but someone in red stood in their path.

"Hello there captain." Rein said, her arms folded over her chest, rapier at her side. Sora knew she could draw it in a moments instant.

"Rein," Jack said.

"I think we have a bit of unfinished business to attend to." All three readied for battle. "Parley!" she called out.

"Parley?" Munch asked.

"Pirate's Code." Sora said to him.

"What's your bargain?" Jack asked. Rein held up a key.

"The chest was reinforced with a powerful magic to resist Keyblades. So if you want the heart, Jack has to defeat me in battle." she tucked the key into her jacket.

"Very well love." he stepped forward. "Zola, Munich!" he said without turning around "Stay out of this, let me handle this."

"But-" Sora started.

"No buts, she called Parley, that means we must abide to whatever negotiations she has." Jack held the sword up, pointing towards Rein.

"Now, Jacky, let's have some fun," she winked, or blinked. It was hard to tell if you had one eye. Before he knew it she had drawn her sword and dashed at Jack and cut at him.

But this was Captain Jack Sparrow, he had a quick eye. He dodged it, barley, and swiped back at her.

The two of then stabbed, swung, and blocked each other like the talented fencers they were.

"Why did he call me Munich?" Munch asked.

"He does that with everyone." Sora said. It was now he remembered that just because they were not in the fight with Jack, doesn't mean they were not going to fight.

Pirate Heartless swung at them, but Sora parried the strike.

Jack was losing, Rein was far too fast for him. She kicked him back and he was knocked into the mast. She stabbed forward, but he dodged and she cut a rope, this caused a crate from above to fall, both of them jumped out of the way.

Rein continued forward, pushing the pirate back.

"Enough with this kiddy speed." she said. She was then nothing more than a red blur. Jack was thrown back, near the ship's edge. He stood up and saw Rein wearing his hat.

"Now dear, remember Italy?" he said hopefully. She smiled calmly.

"Unfortunately, yes." she said with the smile remaining. She then rushed forward and sliced at Jack and he fell off the ship.

"JACK!" Sora called out.

_WHOOSH!_

Jack tumbled up into the air, the air around him was rippled. He flew around and landed back on the other side of the ship.

"B-But how?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"You forgot one simple thing," The air around Jack died down as he turned around "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, Keyblade Master." in his hand Jack held the Follow the Wind.

"So you were lying." Sora said.

"Pirate!" Jack replied. "Now, come on love." Jack rushed forward, the air around him spinning, Rein ran forward, both exchanged blows, Jack using the wind as a shield. He then jumped ten feet back and sliced at her, creating an air sickle that blew Rein off the ship and into the torrent below. Jack landed on the ground and picked up his hat and placed it on his head. "This will be the day, you will always remember, you almost defeated, Captain Jack Sparrow." he turned back to Sora. "I had a lot of time on me hand in that locker." he held the key in his hands.

They then ran to the Captain's Quarters and found the Dead Man's Chest, in between two cannons.

"Now, why are you blokes here?" Jack asked.

"Some one has to guard the chest." one of the two guards said.

"True, true. But wouldn't you rather be out there, where all the excitement is?"

"He has a point," the other one said. "I mean since these fish people came in we humans haven't had any action. We should go out and fight!"

"But someone has to be sure that no steals the chest, but I will admit no one has tried to steal it. And are you saying that these fish people are more valuable then us?"

"You have to admit that Lord Beckett likes them better, they don't get hurt."

"Bloody fish men."

"To hell with the lot of them!"

"Hey, where's the chest?"

"Ooh! He did it again!"

"Just like back home in Port Royal with what he did with those ships!"

Sora, Munch and Jack, with the Dead Man's Chest, dangling by one handle busted out of the Captain's Quarters.

"Now Jack," Sora said "open it."

"I'd do that but-"

"It belongs to me!" they turned around and saw Davy Jones. "Why Sora, Jack, it's been so long since we last saw each other."

Please review

Mrfipp


	24. Battle at High Seas

Fipp: Has any one seen that commercial with the gray men in the suits, then one turns blue and flies off? What the hell is that!? It says it's for some comminication company, and I don't get it.

-1Chapter 23: Battle at High Seas

Black Pearl

It was hard, the ship was flooded with Heatless, Navy and the sea monster crew.

Abe tripped down the stairs as Cannon Gun fired at him. He then rolled out if the way ash the blast splinted the floor. He then raised his Keyblades and a bolt of lightning shot from it and destroyed the Heartless.

A Pirate tried to slice at Mickey, but the mouse proved to be too quick and he knocked him back with a Pearl attack.

Namine was surrounded by sea monsters, they all jumped at her only for her to vanish in a wisp of darkness. The Stranger then dropped down and scattered them about.

Roxas was thrown against the mast and broke an arm. The Pirate Heartless was about to stab him when it was sliced in half.

Tom then lifted the Keyblade.

"Transfer." he said. A dark green light shone from the blade and wafted around Roxas. The Nobody then felt his arm heal up.

That's one of the things Tom loved about his abilities since he gained the Keyblade, he could now pass down his powers down to another for a limited amount of time.

Roxas then got up and ran to hit something.

Tom the heard another voice.

"We are gathered here today!" cried Barbossa over the storm from near the wheel. "To unit Captain Elizabeth Swann and William Turner in holy matrimony!" he spun around and stabbed a sea monster in the gut and kicked it down. "Do you, William-"

"I do!" he called out as he stabbed a Heartless in the chest.

"Do-" Barbossa started.

"I do!" Elizabeth called.

"Then by the power invested in me by the power of the sea, I now unit thee, as husband in wife."

All seemed to slow down as Will and Elizabeth had their first kiss as husband and wife.

"Aw," Goofy said as he blocked a Heartless.

"Yeah yeah." Donald blasted another with Firaga, obliviously not interested in the events.

"It's so beautiful!" Marsupalami cried as he blew into a tissue.

"This is about the second weirdest wedding I've ever been too." Tom said as he zapped a sea monster behind him without even looking. "And we never got them a present."

"Second?" Goofy asked.

"Forced to go to one with Tanith, don't ask, but I'll say the cake was so bloody good!"

"Well, back to business." Donald said "what's that?" he asked as he saw a small fuzzy object grab a rope and swing to the next ship.

Flying Dutchman

"Davy Jones." Sora and Jack said.

"Been a while eh?" the captain of the seas said, he spotted the chest in Jack's hand. "Give me back me Heart Sparrow!"

"Any way we can just talk about this?" Jack said nervously. But the pirate jumped out of the way when Jones swung a sword at him.

Sora then summoned both Keyblades and knocked Jones back, but the pirate stood back up and rushed at him, the two exchanged quick slices at each other. But Jones stabbed at Sora with the claw and knocked him off balance.

He was about to cut Sora's head off when Munch bounced forward and zapped Jones, stunning him for the moment. He then activated his head sonar to call for help.

He then head butted Jones. He then rebounded back up, but was blasted with a gust of wind as Jack, who then ran away. Jones then staggered up, but was bitten by a Fuzzle.

The mad little thing chewed away at him when Munch came back and bashed him, Jones got back up and ran toward Jack. He grabbed a roped and cute right through it and was sent into the stormy sky and landed on the top of the mast, where Jack was.

"Give it back Sparrow." Jones commanded.

"I would love to, but can't." the next thing Jack knew Jones was trying to slice at him, but the Pirate Lord was able to parry his blows and vice-versa. Even when Jack was able to throw wind at him, Jones was able to keep standing. And the fact that in his other hand he was still holding the Chest did not help much.

Jones then blocked one of his swipes and dove the sword at him when Sora flew up and knocked him down. A cannon ball then hit the mast and knocked them down. They both tumbled down and hit the main deck.

Sora looked around but couldn't find Jack.

"Sora!" he heard a voice call. He stood up and saw Will running towards him.

"Will?" Sora asked as he got up. "What, and how did you get here?"

"I swung over to help defeat Jones and ends this madness."

"Is that so Mister Turner?" they looked around and saw Jones walking up. "I'm terribly sorry, but I can't have that happen." Both Sora and Will stood up. "I must say that when the Horned King brought me back I was excited to be back among the living, but when he gave me heart to Beckett, I wanted nothing more then revenge. And now I can have that if I can get me heart back. But first, I will kill the one who is responsible for me death!" Jones then ran at then and swung his sword, slicing at the two.

Sora blocked the swipes but was met in the stomach with a punch from a tentacle hand. Will then sliced at his back, causing Jones to turn around and swipe at him.

Sora then jumped up and used Ragenrok and bashed Jones into oblivion. Jones the quickly turned around and grabbed Sora by the throat. He tried to cut his head off but Sora crossed the Keyblades in the claw like a pair of scissors, pulling them apart, trying to pry open the claws.

Jones then stopped, Sora looked down and saw Will's sword sticking out of his chest. The captain smiled, threw Sora away. He then turned around to face Will.

"Did you really expect that to work?" he then knocked Will down and drew the sword from his chest and stabbed Will in the chest, pinning him to the wall.

"Will!" Sora called. Jones then drew his own sword to finish Will off when another man ran up and jumped on Jones' back.

"M son!" Bootstrap Bill Turner yelled out! "Stay away from my son!" Jones flailed around, trying to get the other pirate off him.

"WILL!" Sora looked at to where Will was and saw Elizabeth by Will, sobbing at her lost love.

Sora then jumped up, only to be met with Bootstrap who was thrown by Jones.

The Captain of the Seas walked to where Will stood, Elizabeth then jumped up and tried to attack him, but he caught her arm, he would have cut her arm off but he stopped.

Not only did Jones cease his actions, his crew did. It was an eerie. Sora then got up and looked towards Will.

He saw Jack, and Jones' heart. Jack hand placed a knife in Will's hand and had him stab the heart.

Jones released Elizabeth and fell back and into the massive whirlpool. The members of Jones' crew, in a zombie-like manor, walked towards Will, one of them holding the Chest, and the other a dagger.

"NO! WILL!" Elizabeth cried out. The ship was losing balance, it would soon sink like it's captain.

Jack grabbed a piece of fallen sail.

"Zola! Grab on!" he commanded. Sora did as he was told. Jack then grabbed Elizabeth, trying to keep her under control. "We're getting out of here!"

"What about Munch!?" Just then the Fuzzle hopped onto his shoulder.

""Meep! Meep!" it said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"It said he can swim and he'll be alright." Jack translated.

"You can understand it?"

"No." Jack then pointed the Keyblade up and a gust of wind blew them up into the air as Sora looked sadly down as the Dutchman, and Munch, who Sora knew would be able to get away, was pulled into the ocean.

The three of them landed in the sea, not too far away from the Pearl. It was soon after they landed Munch popped out of the water.

The Black Pearl sailed up to them and pulled them up.

When they got up they found everyone cheering for the defeat the of the Flying Dutchman.

Kairi ran up and hugged Sora and greeted him back with a passionate kiss. When she stopped she looked around.

"Uh Sora, where's Will?" she asked. Sora looked down.

"H-He's dead." Elizabeth said. Donald, Goofy, Stranger and Marsupalami took their hats off in respect for the dead.

"How?" Riku asked.

"Jones stabbed him."

"Well I 'ate to turn this mourning into a worst situation." Tom said. They all turned to where he stood "But it seems that we are vastly outnumbered."

It was true. It was the Black Pearl against not only Endeavour, but a massive fleet of ships owned by the East Indian trading Company.

**Fuzzle**

A small fuzzy animal of Oddworld. Despite their small size they are quite vicious. They work as an army for Munch, and as 'Live Ammo' for the Stranger. Fuzzels first appeared in _Oddworld: Munch's Odyssey._

**Bootstrap Bill Turner**

The father of Will Turner. He opposed Barbossa's revolt against Jack was tied to a cannon and sent to the sea's bottom, where he made a deal with Jones. When Jones was defeated one year ago, he gained freedom. But when he came back Bootstrap was forced back in. He was held prisoner. Bootstrap Bill first appeared in _Dead Man's Chest._

Please review

Mrfipp

And next chap. a summon charm will be introduced!


	25. Lost Love and Won Bets

Fipp: Now for the final chap. of the Pirate arc, there is also the next charm here! And I was watching the TV and saw the commercial with all the diffrent colored computers, and both sisters said they wanted a pink or purple one. Why is it that the majority of girls like those colors, espically five-year olds. I have never met a five-year old, no matter how gothic they were when they got older, that didn't love pink.

-1Chapter 24: Lost Love and Won Bets

It was simple, the Black Pearl was out numbered about 100 to 1.

"Any ideas on what we're going to do now?" Sora asked. Jack simply walked forward.

"This is a one-in-a-million shot." Jack said. "You know what that means?"

"Why yes I do." Barbossa agreed.

"What?" Riku asked.

"It means, we're going to win." he turned to the crew. "All right you blithering idiots! Get this ship going!" Jack then walked forward and poked Barbosa in the chest.

"This is my ship!" Jack said.

"My ship! I brought the charts, and without them you would have been stuck in the Underworld!"

"Charts? Then that makes you chart boy!"

"My ship!"

"My ship!"

"My ship!"

"My ship!"

"Quit yer yelling and get back to work!" yelled Pintel. Both pirate captains gave him a dirty look. "Sorry, I thought since we was arguing about captainship, I might as well throw my name into the lot." he then shied away.

"I'd vote for him." Ragetti said.

"Can I throw my name in?" Tom asked. Then he received a dirty look. "No then? Okay then." Tom then vanished from sight.

"He'd have my vote." Roxas said.

"Do you think this will work?" Goofy asked.

"No." Donald said. "And the chances just got smashed because the Flying Dutchman just popped out of the sea, right over their."

"WHAT!" The knight and wizard yelled.

It was true, the Flying Dutchman, the ship that had been taken by the sea, had just risen from it.

But it was now different, no longer were the crew monsters, but human, and the new captain stood proudly at the helm.

Captain William Turner, with a large scar on his chest were his heart used to be, and the Dead Man's Chest, where it now resided, on the ground next to him.

Both ships sailed on either side of the Endeavour, cannons ready.

"FIRE!" Elizabeth called out.

"FIRE!" Will called out.

Cannons fired on both side of the enemy ship, unable to defend it's self.

As the cannonballs rained upon it, Beckett slowly walked down from the upper deck, seemingly oblivious to the chaos and destruction around him, the floor exploded, the mast collapsed on itself, men flew in all directions.

"But, how could we lose to a bunch of pirates?" he asked as the flames of the following explosion engulfed him.

Seeing that their main ship had been destroyed, the remaining ships of the East Indian Trading Company, despite the fact they still vastly out numbered pirates, turned tail and sailed off.

They had lost.

There was a silence amongst the ships, then a loud cheering.

"Mister Gibbs," Jack said "you may throw my hat." Gibbs then took his captain's hat and threw it. "Now go get it."

On the other side of the ship Sora looked over to the sea, and to the Dutchman.

"So Will's the captain now?"

"Yes he is." Kairi said. She looked around. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"I saw her going towards the life boats." Riku said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"She is off to see the new Captain." they all turned to a man who looked like an older version of Jack Sparrow. "Now that Will is the Captain of the Dutchman, he is not allowed to step foot on land, but one day once every ten years. And during this day, they more often then not spend it with their loved ones."

"Ten years?" Sora asked.

"That horrible." Kairi replied.

"I think I know what they're going to be doing." Tanith smirked. The other shirked away while Captain Teague walked away.

"Now everyone!" Jack called out. "To celebrate this marvelous victory! We are going to Tortuga!" The rest of the pirates cried out in joy.

Tortuga . . .

"That's the third time I had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Jack said as Barbossa sailed the Pearl away, behind him, two Tortuga wenches were arguing with Gibbs, Jack had enough of this. He spun around, "Ladies, will you please shut it! Listen to me. Yes, I lied to you. No, I don't love you. Of course it makes you look fat. I've never been to Brussels. It is pronounced _egregious_. By the way, no. I've never actually met Pizarro, but I love his pies. And all of this pales to utter insignificance in light of the fact that my ship is once again gone. Savvy?"

Then both women, out of anger and shock slapped him, he then slapped Gibbs, and Tanith slapped Riku.

"What was that for!?" Riku demanded.

"What?" She asked innocently, "They were slapping Jack, so I thought I might as well slap someone too."

"Then why not slap Jack?"

"Because he's over there, and your right here." Riku then pushed Tanith into the ocean.

"So Jack?" Sora asked as he walked over to the Pirate Lord. "Did you make a choice? Are you coming with us or not?"

Jack pulled out his compass from his pocket, and opened it. After a few seconds he closed it and turned to Sora and summoned Follow the Wind.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, gladly joins yer crew." he bowed. "Now," he said standing up. "Let's get out of here, I wash my hands of this weirdness." He then pushed beside Sora and to wherever.

Black Pearl . . .

"JACK SPARROW!" Captain Barbossa yelled into the heavens after he looked down at his map, a map where the main part of it was cut out.

Tortuga . . .

Jack happily walked down the deck, patting his vest where the map was, and looked behind him and started to hum.

". . .and really bad eggs, drink up me hearties yo-ho." he then turned back to his new crew mates. "Let's see, most of you aren't even human!"

"Got a problem with that?" Stranger asked. Jack looked nervously up at the towering Steef

"I like your hat." he said this not only too save his hide from the thrashing Stranger could give him, but because Jack did indeed like his hat. The Stranger nodded at this as the pirate slipped by. He then saw Abe.

"Are you some kind of monkey?" he then saw Marsupalami "No, that'd be him."

"Uh Jack?" asked King Mickey as he walked to the pirate. "Do you have any problems traveling with us?"

"Why no, in fact I think I fit right in!" He threw his arms over Tom's and Munch's shoulders, well around Munch's head. "I can see me liking these people," he turned to Tom "you not so much, savvy."

"Feeling mutual, mate." he then mumbled something about Jack being a sorry sod.

"Can we go now?" Namine asked, she was starting to not like this place, Tortuga, very much. They're were a large number of pirate leering at her, Kairi and Tanith.

Tanith had actually gone over to them and, to Riku's displeasure, 'filtered' with them.

That is before she lit them on fire and send them into the ocean.

"Okay then, let's go!" Mickey called out.

Sora groaned. _This is going to be fun. _he thought. Sora placed his hands in his pocket and felt an object. He pulled out another charm, must have gotten in his pocket when he was in the ocean. On it was a picture of a sword, the tip of it was round like a disc.

So the group of, fifteen now, marched back onto the ship. Where they would spend the remainder of the trip breaking off fights between Tom and Jack. And the pirate getting drunk off an unknown rum supply.

This would be fun.

In the Horned King's base, far away from where our heroes were, Harper, Pinnle and Vineage waited.

There're was then a squelching noise. They looked up and saw Rein approached them, soaking wet.

Vineage could detect that she was soaked with saltwater.

"I WIN!" Pinnle cried out.

Vineage, reluctantly paid the cretin and stalked off. Pinnle then phased through the ground.

"Won what?" she asked the Soul Barren.

"They betted if you would return to us, if at all, wet or dry. Vineage betted on the latter." Harper said calmly.

Then in a red streak, Rein had vanished into on of the dark halls.

You didn't need the power of premonition to see what the dark haired woman would do to the cyborg and undead.

**Ragetti**

A member of Barbossa's crew. He was entrusted by the pirate lord to hold his Piece of Eight, a wooden eye. He is often seen with Pintel. Ragetti first appeared in _Curse of the Black Pearl._

**Pintel**

A member of Barbossa's crew. He is a crude man who is often seen around Ragetti. Pintel first appeared in _Curse of the Black Pearl._

**Captain Teague**

Former Pirate Lord of Madagascar, now Keeper of the Pirate Codex, and father of Captain Jack Sparrow. By far the most respected member of the Brethren Court, he upholds all the 'unwritten' laws of a pirate. He keeps Jack's mother's shrunken head with him at all times. Teague first appeared in _At World's End. _

Now for the next installment of Cameo!

This summon charm is called the Fairy Tale Charm, this summons a Final Fantasy hero who's realm was turned into the dream world of one of his friends, this world he was forced to shatter.

The winner will have the choice of any Square-enix character, wheatear it be video game of anime.

**Keyblade File #05**

**Keyblader: **Captain Jack Sparrow

**Keyblade: **Follow the Wind

**Weapon( Pre-Keyblade): **Skill and Crossbones

**Abilities(Pre-Keyblade): **Skilled fencing, tactician(either that or him makes it up as he goes), stealth.

**Abilities(Post-Keyblade): **Able to control wind, the rougher the wind is normally, the greater control he has.

I just love it when evil organizations(Oganization XIII and Akatskui(Naruto)) do funny things. Does anyone know any good parodies of them?

Please review

Mrfipp


	26. Loneliness

-1Fipp: First I would like to say a few things:

1.) It has been brought to my attention(String) that the contest is unfair because some people may not have access to the story at all times. So I altered the rules slightly! Instead of being the first person, I will choose at random the person from the group of people who were able to get it right 48 hours after I post it.

2.) I have a new poll up! Who's your favorite Incomplete member? Go vote!

3.) I may also do a story about what would happen in the Organization XIII fought the Akatsuki. Could someone tell me the fighting styles of Tobi and Pain? I know Tobi has a Sharingan, is fast and durable, but I think I need more, and all I know about Pain is that he has something called the Renngan(or something like that) and I don't know what that does. Anything would be helpful.

Now, to eat turkey to the point where I fall into a turkey and butter coma! Come Carl! (he just loves stuffing.)

Chapter 25: Loneliness

Tom slumped down in the blank training simulator.

"Now that could 'ave worked better." he then stood up. Since he got his Keyblade, Tom had been trying to perfect a move.

In this one he would condense a large amount of electricity into his hand, and into a sphere, creating a tiny, hand-held thunderstorm.

"Let's try this again. Restart!" The surroundings changed. Tom now found himself in the Sandlot in Twilight Town, there was then a digital blur, and there stood Sylar.

Tom often used this program because he just loved utterly killing him. Right now the program was set on Defend.

Tom summoned the Keyblade and lowered his hand. There was a crackle of energy and a small ball formed in Tom's left hand. It started to get bigger and more powerful.

He then ran forward, bolts streaking out from it, he then jumped into the air, when a bolt hit his left arm blade and it created an explosion.

Tom flew back and hit the wall, canceling the holograms. Tom then slid down the wall and on his head.

"Still. Needs. Work." he coughed up soot before he fell forward.

Other part of the ship. . .

The players: Riku, Tanith, Jack, Stranger and Donald.

The game: cards.

Tanith looked at her cards. She then suspiciously looked around from Riku, to Jack, to Stranger, to Donald.

From what she knew, Donald would lose his temper soon, Jack would find someway to cheat, Riku would play straight, and as for the Stranger, he might cheat. He did have after all various little monsters to peek around.

She sighed. Riku had taught her well enough how this game was played. But, it never hurt to cheat.

Tanith lowered her head and into her hand, covering one eye.

The shadows behind Donald moved, and thickened. Then, a yellow glow appeared.

Tanith had transferred the sight in her eye to the shadows, now she could see from them. She saw what each one had.

It was at the last moment that a large double-barreled crossbow was pointed at the shadow.

Tanith gasped and fell back in her chair and onto the floor.

"Looks like she was cheating." Stranger said as he lowered the firearm.

Jack then jumped up and pointed his gun at Stranger, who in turn pointed his weapon at Jack.

"And I think it's you," Jack said, he the pointed Follow the Wind at Riku "and maybe you al well." Riku then pointed his Keyblade at Jack.

Tanith then shot up and pointed her Keyblade at Riku.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked without turning around.

"I didn't want to feel felt out." she said. Then Donald pointed his staff at Stranger.

"And what's your excuse?" Stranger asked.

"Same as Tanith's." the duck said.

It was silent, waiting for each one to make a move. This, was a Mexican standoff.

"I was talking about her." Stranger said, finally breaking the silence, gesturing his head at Tanith.

"Oh," Jack said, "My apologies." both Stranger and Jack pointed their weapons at the girl.

"That's a little unfair." she said sternly. "Three-on-one."

Then two large shadowy hands appeared behind Jack and Stranger. They didn't have to turn around to know it was Riku's Guardian. Jack then pointed the gun at Riku, so all of then, with the exception of Donald, had something pointed at them.

"What's going on here!?" called a voice. They all turned around to see a very serious Kairi. "Are you all trying to kill each other!?" there were various mumbles from everyone. "Now, could we please be civilized and put the weapons away?" she folded her arms across her chest.

They did, reluctantly though. Except for Tanith, but this was fixed when Riku lowered the blade for her.

"What's civilized mean?" she asked.

Kairi sighed in frustration. _And these are the people I have to work with these people? _she thought. _How on earth am I going to survive this?_

Suddenly the door burst open and Abe, Marsupalami and Goofy jumped in.

"Maracas!" they yelled out.

_Maybe being caught by the Horned King would not be so bad. _Kairi thought.

"Why'd you cheat Tanith?" Riku asked the third shortest person in the room. Donald and Marsupalami were shorter. Well, unless Marsupalami stood on his tail, then he could be quite tall, the tallest in fact.

"You mean I'm not supposed to?"

"No, it's wrong."

"Wrong?"

"You don't know the difference between right and wrong do you?" Tanith shook her head.

"I never had anyone teach me." she said. "I've got an idea! How about you teach me!"

"What?" Riku replied in confusion.

"Come on!" she then grabbed Riku's hand and rushed him out of the room.

Later. . .

"Hey Riku." Sora said as he walked to the couch to where he sat, Tanith was fast asleep. "So, how you're lessons going?" he sat on the couch next to Riku, but careful not to wake the sleeping girl.

"Good," Riku said tiredly, he then sighed, "I feel sorry for her."

"Why?" Riku sighed again.

"Sora, you remember what she said, that she spent her entire life at the Radiant Garden, even when it was the Hallow Bastion." Riku looked past Sora and towards Tanith. "She was all alone. For over ten years, she had no one to talk too. Even Maleficent, and the Horned King when he was there, would have been better then nothing."

Sora also looked at her. _She really had no one to talk to? _he thought. "But the Heartless, right?"

"Right." Both were silent.

"Is that why she's, well, you know?" Sora asked softly.

"I think so." they then heard soft moans. It turned out they were coming form Tanith. "It's getting late, I think I should get her back to her room." Riku got off the couch, gently picked her up bridal style and left to lay her in her bed.

"Hey Riku." Sora called out. Riku turned back to the spiky brunette. "Don't do anything I wouldn't." This earned Sora a glare from the silver-haired one.

But Riku would deal with that later. He walked though the doors to where Tanith's room was. He walked in and placed her gently on the bed and pulled the sheets over her. He was bout to leave the room where he noticed something he thought he'd never see one her delicate face: tears.

Tanith was crying in her sleep. Riku, curious to what it was placed his palm over her head. He could sense what the dream was about. It was about loneliness, and pain.

Riku sighed again, he wished that when he worked under Maleficent, he had gone outside the castle more often, so he could have a chance of meeting her.

Riku could relate, he to had gone through such loneliness, but not to the extent she had.

He did not noticed that her hand had moved up and grabbed his. He really wanted to go to bed himself, but feared if he removed it, she would wake up and strike him hard on the head. So he just stood there, until he felt it safe for him to remove his hand.

After about ten minutes he did feel it was safe a lightly pried his fingers from the silver-haired girl's hand and walked to the hallway door.

He turned back to her before leaving.

On the way he passed a very electrical charged Tom who would spaz from shock every second or so.

In her dreams, Tanith was dreaming of when she was eight, she was attacked by a large Heartless. After which she had been greatly injured and the following weeks of recovering would be painful

Horned King's base. . .

"They seem very, relentless, don't they?" Harper asked.

"And with the addition to that accursed pirate," Rein said, malice leaking from her words. "They have gained a powerful ally."

"I don't see why we just don't all go at once, and kill them all and take the girls!" Pinnle yelled out. "I'm sure all five of us could win."

"Don't you think we have suggested this to the master?" Rein spoke up. "But he has grown much into his research."

"Research?" Pinnle scoffed. "I don't mean to speak ill against him, but he has us go around the universe, searching for these books on Kingdom Hearts! Hell! If Vineage weren't in the next world they visit he'd agree with me!"

"I think it's a waste of a good Keyblade." Rein sighed. "The next one, the one who live in the jungle is slower then a legless tortoise."

"Don't under estimate him," Harper said "he was chosen for a reason."

"The rest of the Keybladers are at Disney Castle right?" Pinnle asked.

"Yes, but we can't enter because of the Cornerstone of Light prevents the wicked from entering."

"What about me? Will I be able to enter once I have him?" Pinnle was curios to this question.

"I don't know." Then a small stone on each one's person hand started to glow. "It appears we are needed."

"To get more books and scrolls and slates! Why! What else to Kingdom Hearts is there to know! Get the Princesses and open it!" There was then a red shadow behind him.

"It is not that simple, Pinnle." The Horned King said. Pinnle jumped back. "As you know, the door to Kingdom Hearts has many combinations. I wish to find the one that will unlock all of it's secrets."

Well, it appeared in Pinnle's shadowy body.

Please review

Mrfipp

(Fipp is passed out on the couch in a turkey coma. Carl poofs in and holds up a whiteboard.)

Happy Thanksgiving!!!


	27. School

-1Fipp: I am back from my turkey/butter induced coma! I also need to tell you I made the Akatsuki vs. Organization XIII story: Takers of Hearts, Takers of Demons! Check it out!

I also found out I am a Pein/Konan supporter, another addition to my list of perfered Naruto pairings. Why, I don't know. I guess I just believe all orange-haired, multi-piercing, self proclaimed gods needs the love of a blue-haired, paper manipulating, papery angel woman.

I also forgot to mention last chapter that the winner of the last Cameo was Soul Collecter. By the way, I still need an Enix guy from you. So, just drop something when you can.

Chapter 26: School

Kingdom of the Sun

There was a flash and the Sora's party appeared in the middle of the road.

"What was that?" Jack asked, he was freaked out by what happened because he had never done intergalactic travel before. He then pulled out a bottle of rum "That ladies, gentlemen and assorted other things," he gestured to the rest of the group "that is why I drink!" he then took a swig.

"So, who's this guy?" Riku asked.

"The Keyblader?" Sora asked. "Well from what Kairi, Tom and I saw, he kind of worked for the bad guy."

"He's evil?" Donald asked.

"Can the Keybladers be evil?" Goofy asked.

"You are aware I'm evil, right?" Tanith said as she looked the taller knight in the eyes.

"I can name a few people who were evil when they got the Keyblade!" Tom called out.

"Who?" Abe asked.

"Well there's of course Tanith, and Riku, Roxas, Namine, Sora and Jack." said people, minus Jack and Tanith, gave him a glare.

"And he's not too bright." Kairi said.

"But we 'ave reason to believe he's also an excellent cook." Tom added.

"That's good," Munch said "because that cooking thing is now broken." he gave a Jack a hard stare.

"I said I was sorry!" back in the ship Jack was unaware if the device that would cook anything. It startled him and Jack shot it, then again, then when it started to move again Jack sliced it to bits with Follow the Wind, then finished it off with a blast of wind. Then just to make sure it was truly dead, kicked it.

"Well regardless," Sora said "we need him not only because he's a Keyblader, but because he's a cook."

"I don't think I'd like to starve to death." Stranger said, although he himself was a good cook. Hey, back home in the western part of Oddworld you needed to know how to cook or starve.

"So where do we go?" Mickey asked as he walked forward. After the mousey monarch(1) looked around he came up with a plan. "Well, as far as I can see, we have two directions to go, into the jungle," he pointed to the jungle "or that building over their." he pointed to a large building in the distance, you could see various people there. "I think we should head towards there."

So our group of warriors headed towards building.

"You know what this place looks like?" Riku asked.

"No, what?" Sora wanted to know.

"It looks like a school." Kairi said. It was true, this was in fact a school, the few students could seen where in uniforms.

"You'd think that there be a lot more-" Goofy started, but the bell rang and students poured out of their classrooms and plowed into our hapless warriors.

For the total of four minutes, a very terrifying four minutes might I add, they were pushed, shoved, crushed and various other things that made them uncomfortable, around.

This ended with and none of them knew where they were.

Tom and Roxas. . .

"What just 'appened?" Tom asked as he looked around. He found he was seated in desk in a class room. A test paper then landed in front of him.

"You have forty-five minutes to finish this test." said the teacher. Tom had no idea what to do. So leaned over to Roxas to his left.

"Do you 'ave a pencil?"

Kairi, Goofy and Abe. . .

"So how'd we get here?" Abe asked as he dropped to the floor.

"I don't know!" Goofy rolled out of the way of another red rubber ball.

"Well you know what they say:" Kairi said "If you find yourself in a dodge ball game, go with the flow!" she then rushed foward and grabbed a ball.

Munch, Stranger, Donald and Namine. . .

"How'd we end up in the lunch room?" Stranger asked.

"And why is there a tooth in the jell-o?" Donald asked.

Sora, Marsupalami, Mickey, and Jack. . .

"Any idea where the other may be?" Mickey asked.

"Well it's going to be hard since all that just happened." Sora said.

"That was some time ago." Jack said "I say we leave them!" he just received a glare from Sora.

"No, we have to find them, but first we have to find Kronk." he said.

"Are you looking or Kronk?" said a new voice. They turned to see a girl with black hair, dark eyes, a red headband and large earrings.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"My name is Malina," the girl said "I'm a friend of Kronk and Kuzco."

"Do you know where they are?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah I do, I saw Kronk lead Kuzco into the forest not too long ago. And they know that they should not be skipping school! Could you please get them back?" Sora nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back." Sora then turned to walk away when something popped into his head. "Isn't Kronk a little bit too old to be in school?"

Riku and Tanith. . .(earlier)

"Where are we now?" Tanith asked.

"I think this is the principle's office." Riku returned the question. He hated the principle's office, he often ended up their at least once a week.

"Really? What's in here?" she then ran into the office.

"Come back here!" Riku called after the girl, who just ignored him, so he chased after her.

"What's this? What's this? What's this?" she asked as she prodded around the office.

Her attention was then pulled towards a boar statue that poked out of the wall.

"Tanith, don't touch-" but Tanith pulled on one of the levers and instead of snapping off, it moved with her like it was supposed to. As soon as she pulled the lever a giant pile of fruit dropped on Riku.

"Cool." Tanith then pulled the other lever and the floor dropped below them.

They then fell below and landed into a roller coaster cart.

"For safety reasons please keep all hands, feet and tails on the inside of the ride at all times." said a voice.

They were then launched down a swirled tract, Riku not liking this one bit, Tanith screaming in joy. They then crashed into a stop, spun around in the air and when they landed they were in white lab coats and black goggles.

"How'd we get in these?" he asked.

"I don't know," Tanith said as she examined her new coat. "but I like them." she smiled. "I think when I establish an evil lab, I can wear this." Riku shook his head and took off the goggles and coat.

"You too." he ordered. She sighed in frustration and handed over her stuff.

It was then they heard a voice.

"This is what we shall do!" they walked to follow the voice and his behind a table with many bottles filled with liquids. "First we shall, we shall turn him into a dolphin, but since there is no water here we will have to send him off to ocean. When he is in the ocean he will be forced to fight a giant squid, and when he wins he will become king of the sea! Brilliant! Brilliant! Brilliant!"

"What's so brilliant about that?" Riku asked.

"Seems to make sense to me." Tanith said, she the dropped the beaker she was holding and it exploded into a purple smoke.

"What was that?" the person who yelled out the pointless plot said. "Kronk! Check it put!" this person was Yzma, who is, if you remember, an old hag who was ugly as heck. And Kronk was the big guy with the square jaw and funny hat, and the Keyblader.

"Why would I want to check it out Yzma," Kronk said "we know it was a giant purple explosion, but I suppose it could be warriors that came from the darkness that ended up here on accident." There was silence.

"Where do you get such ridiculous ideas! Just check it out!"

"Okay then." Kronk then walked over to where Riku and Tanith were and gasped "Oh! My! Gosh!" he then reached down and pulled up two small rabbits with silver fur, one with green eyes and the other with golden ones. The they had longer hair on their heads shaped into the hair styles Riku and Tanith had. "What such cute bunny rabbits!" Kronk called out as he hugged them.

"Can't breathe!" Bunny-Riku gasped.

"My ribs!" Bunny-Tanith complained.

"What are those things?" Yzma said.

"Bunny rabbits, want to pet them." he held them out.

"Pet me and die!" Tanith yelled as she held out a tiny version of Unlocking of Hearts. Yzma raised an eyebrow.

"You must be another one of those Keybladers, like the ones that showed up last year!" she said.

"And?" Riku said.

"Well, if I'm going to kill Kuzco, I can't have you two messing around!" she then picked up the two bunnies of the darkness(2) and threw them into a cage. "Now Kronk, remember that wood-bot I built?"

"You mean the one that Kuzco stole from you and tried to pass off as his invention for the science fair, but it went out of control so to combat it he built a rock-bot and had them fight and in the end he won? No, not really."

Yzma slapped her face, "Well, I was able to rebuilt it. I want you to take Kuzco into the forest and take him to it, where it will-well you know."

"No, I don't" Kronk said.

"Just go."

"Okay." and he did. Yzma then turned back to the cage.

"Looks like you can't do anything to stop me!" she laughed madly, then dropped a carrot in.

**Malina**

A friend of Kuzco and Kronk. She is often the voice of reason amongst the trio and tends to pull Kuzco out of his troubles. Malina first appeared in _The Emperor's New School._

**Kronk**

Yzma's manservant and a Keyblader. Kronk works for Yzma to eliminate Kuzco, but not evil himself. Although not very bright, he is a fantastic cook who speaks with tiny versions of himself. Kronk first appeared in _The Emperor's New Groove._

**Yzma**

The evil old hag who wished to become empress. Yzma often come up with pointless plan to take out Kuzco that often end in failure. She run the school Kuzco attend as Principle 'Amzy'. Yzma first appeared in _The Emperor's New Groove._

(1) Now that's fun to say.

(2) Another fun thing to say.

And I hate it the in-between' of classes! It's so confusing and horrible! I was once stabbed by a pencil and didn't know it until I got to class!

And if any of you are curious of other Naruto pairings I like, just ask.

Please review

Mrfipp


	28. Doodles

Fipp: I hope I'm not sounding to mean by saying this, but when you post a review, could it be more then just a 'update soon' or a 'good chapter', becuase when I check my e-mail and see a review I get my hopes up and then crushed when it's one of those. I'm not asking for much, just please give a little more opinion to the chapters. Thank you.

Also, you to my fanart page, I have more pics up!

-1Chapter 27: Doodle

"So where are we going?" Kuzco asked as he followed Kronk through the forest.

"Somewhere awesome." Kronk said "I'm not leading you into a trap set by Yzma to get rid of you so she can become empress if that's what your thinking."

"Okay." Kuzco said, drawing out the word.

"Nothing of the sort." Just then two figures appeared on Kronk's shoulders.

"What do you care if he get hurt," Mini-Jack 1 said.

"As long as you prosper, who cares what happens?" said Mini-Jack 2 said.

"Who are you?" Kronk asked.

"Oh wait sorry," Mini-Jack 2 said.

"We seem to have made a wrong turn." said Mini-Jack 1. Both poofed.

_Man this is boring, _Kuzco thought. _How did I get here?_

"_And now it's time for Kuzco's Doodles! This is the part of the story where I draw what exactly happened! Well it started out with me," _a rough doodle of Kuzco appears "_then Kronk-"_

"'_Old on, that picture's 'orrible! Give me that pencil!" _A then scratchy picture of Tom appears _"Right then, now we can go on."_

"_Just who are you?"_

"_Tom, remember me?_

"_I'll have a try at that!" _a chibi of Kairi appears.

"_Give it here!" _A cave-like drawing of Abe appears.

"_I can do better." _A well done Namine show up.

"_That sucks, I can do better that any and all of you!" _a happy face with Tanith's hair style show up.

"_This is my thing!" _Kuzco said.

"_Don't care!" _Tanith said.

"_Get out of here!" _Abe yelled. All the drawings then started to fight, until they ripped the paper apart.

"What was that?" Kronk asked.

"I'm not sure." Kuzco answered. So the two walked forward some more.

There was then a rumbling.

"What was that?" Kuzco asked. Just then a giant robot thrashed out of the woods.

"That's not the wood-bot." Kronk said. The robot looked similar to the wood-bot, but it was now made of metal and was twisted in design.

"Is that what you wanted to show me Kronk-mistere?" Kuzco asked nervously.

"Uh, no." Kronk said.

"Move." commanded a voice. Behind the Death-Bot appeared Vineage.

"Is that the wood bot?" Kronk asked.

"It used to be made of wood if that's what you mean." Vineage said as he walked forward. "But after I found it I made several adjustments to it, it is now this."

"And who are you, because if this has nothing to do with me, then I don't care." Kuzco said. Vineage raised an eyebrow, the only one he had.

"You must be this Emperor Kuzco, the currently-out-of-commission-leader of this world."

"Hey!" Kuzco yelled, he hated being reminded that he was not in charge, that is until he got a high school diploma.

"So, who are you?" Kronk asked "Are you some sort of high-tech lumberjack?"

"No." Vineage said flatly.

"If your not, then what are you? Are you a robot?"

"Somewhat." Kronk ran up to Vineage.

"Are you one of those robots that come from the future so terminate the guy who will lead the resistance against you in the future? Do you have a cool catchphrase, like 'I'll be back'!" Vineage then turned his arm into a large club and swung and the man in the funny hat, then his chest opened and missiles flew out and exploded where Kronk had been thrown.

"Kronk baby?" Kuzco asked. "Okay?" just then the Death-Bot's chest opened and several wires wrapped around Kuzco and lifted him up.

"You may be useful, Your Majesty." Vineage said mockingly and bowing.

"This is one of the only times I wish I wasn't so wanted." he was then pulled into the robot.

Both of machines walked off, to locate what Vineage had been sent to retrieve.

"Ow!" Kronk sat up, the area around him was blown to pieces, but he was fine. "I should be dead, maybe this weird shield around me has something to do with it." there was, as he said, a shield that rippled the air, it gave off a slight sound, then it vanished.

He then looked down and into his hand. "Cool!"

Sora, Marsupalami, Mickey, Jack and Malina. . .

"How much further is it?" Jack complained.

"Shut up!" Malina snapped at the pirate.

"But I'm bored!"

"Jack-" Sora started, but the gave up, knowing it would only provoke him.

"I love this place!" cried out Marsupalami, swing from vine to vine. He then vanished into the canopy.

"Where'd he go?" Mickey asked, the long-tail then popped from above, upside down, from above.

"Giant robots are bad right?" he asked.

"Why ask that?" Sora asked. There was then a whistling, and rockets shot from the distance and blew up the area.

The smoke cleared to reveal Sora using Twilight Protect. The shield faded away, everyone with their weapon(s) out.

"What was that?" Mickey asked.

"Your Majesty." they all turned around to see Vineage and the Death-Bot. "It seems that the Master was right, you would be here."

"Help!" called a voice from the inside Death-Bot. "AH! Who's that? Oh it's me, hi me!"

"Kuzco?" Malina called out.

"Malina?" Kuzco called from inside the machine, "How you doing Hottie Hot Hottie?" Malina sighed.

"Your trapped inside a robot, you know that, right?"

"So, I can get out of here anytime," pause, "I'm just waiting to spring my trap."

"So where's Kronk?" Sora asked. "Malina said he came this way with Kuzco."

"The other human?" Vineage said. "I have dispatched of him. And now to acquire my prizes." he turned to the Death-Bot. "Retrieve the girls." the Death-Bot nodded and rocketed into the air. Vineage turned back to the Keybladers. "I think I shall keep myself occupied with you four."

"Do these four exclude me?" Jack asked, pointing to himself.

"No." Vineage's arm then turned into a large axe on a chain, it then launched itself at them. They all jumped out if the way and embedded itself into the ground.

Marsupalami ran up the chain, Jungle Fever in the grasp of his tail, and swung at Vineage's face. The Nobody stumbled back, then Marsupalami conjured up a firework and fired it at him, but when he landed on the ground Vineage's arm turned into a cannon and fired at him. Marsupalami flew back and hit a tree.

He then reached up and picked up the long-tail and was about to crush him, when Mickey jumped up and bashed the arm away. Mickey bounded around, slicing at him armor.

Vineage's other arm turned into a giant sword and was going to slice at the mouse, when an air sickle blasted at him and pushed him back. Jack ran up and sliced at Vineage with Follow the Wind, using the air currents to slice at him.

Sora saw this as his moment, he tossed the Keyblades at his back, when they made contact they exploded.

Sora's hands regained the Keyblades as he smiled in victory. But this was short-lived when a shockwave knocked them all back.

Vineage's shoulder now held what appeared to be electric prods. Jack jumped back up and ran at him, when a volt was sent though his body, he then fell to the ground, twitching. Mickey then jumped up and fired off several Peals, each one hitting the Nobody. A volt then fired off and traveled down the Key, stunning the mouse. He would have been crushed if Marsupalami hadn't swung in.

"We need help." Sora reached into his jacket and pulled out the Fairy Tale Charm "Marche!"

_A book floated up into the air and opened up, there was a glowing and a boy jumped out, one with blonde hair, blue eyes and a large transparent, but powerful sword with a disk-like tip. _

"_Need some help?" _Marche asked as he swung the sword over his shoulder.

Both warriors ran at top speed at the cyborg. Marche jumped high into the air, crashing his blade directly into Vineage's head. He then brought it back and pointed the tip. A bright light blasted from it and forced him back a dozen or so feet. Sora then came up from behind and crashed into his back and threw him forward. When he was in the exact center between the two, Sora and Marche flew forward and slammed their swords directly into him.

"Glad I could be of service." Marche then vanished into his own world.

"How is it you can cause so mush damage," Vineage struggled to say. "I guess that ends." his chest opened up to show a giant rocket.

He was about to launch it when a shockwave came out of nowhere and blasted him.

"What?" Sora asked. He turned around to see Kronk. And in his hand was his Keyblade. It had a blue handle and shaft, the head looked like one of the stone head around the world with a zigzag pattern down the shaft. The Keychain was a music note.

This was the New Groove.(1)

"Now that," Kronk said "now that was cool." he swung it around like a ninja, for effect. He then let out a goofy battle cry and ran at Vineage, he swiped New Groove, and a ear piercing sound wave bashed him.

"I hate you all." Vineage vanished into a Nobody portal.

"Kronk!" Malina called out as she, and the rest of the group ran to him.

"Oh hey Malina!" Kronk said. He then saw Sora. "Hey I know you! And you have a pirate, a mouse, and a monkey!"

"What happened Kronk?" Sora asked.

"With what?"

"With Kuzco!" Mickey asked.

"Oh that, nothing big, just some giant robots came out of nowhere and they kidnapped him. Nothing really."

"Come on," Sora said "we have to stop that thing!"

"We get to fight a robot!" Marsupalami said in a singsong voice.

"We do!" Kronk said excitingly. He and Marsupalami then grabbed hands and jumped around in circles.

**Kuzco**

Emperor of the Kingdom of the Sun. Kuzco was formally an extremely selfish and self absorbed person, that has been toned down. But do to some loophole he must gain at least a high school diploma to rule. Kuzco first appeared in _The Emperor's New Groove._

**Death-Bot**

Formally Wood-Bot. After being found by Vineage, it was completely reconstructed to be a machine that lives up to it's name.

**Marche**

A boy who lived in the town of Ivalice. After he and his friends find a magic book, they were transported to a world based on their greatest desires. Despite the wonders of this world, he must return all back to normal. Marche first appeared in _Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance._

(1)The Keyblade's name was only slightly indented. For those of you who don't know, there's a movie called _Kronk's New Groove._

Please review

Mrfipp


	29. Robots and Rabbits

-1Fipp: TODAY IS MY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY AS AN AUTHOR OF (weak pop) Last time I trust you with the party things Carl. (Carl scribbles something down.) They wouldn't let you because you're an animal, I keep forgetting that. (nostalgic sigh) It seems just like yesterday I was picking my screen name.

I would love to thank every one who has read and reviewed my stories, and done other stuff. I would also like to thank the friends I made, Majickal, String, Shire Folk, Nightshroud, Blue Jae, I could go one but it would be too long.

Also, I would like to mention I am hosting a contest! An art one! The winner will get a picture from me of anything of their choice. The picture must have something to do with my stories, you choose the subject (character picture, game covers, certain scenes, couples, anything you want) just draw it, and send it to me, out of all the one I receive, I, and maybe my sister will chose the four best! Then you will vote for the best!

You have one month to get to me.

Once again, thank you for a wonderful year, you have all brought me, even if a little, bit more happiness into my life.

Chapter 28: Robots and Rabbits

"What's up doc?" Bunny-Tanith asked as she ate a carrot.

"You just had to do that?" Bunny-Riku asked.

"I saw it on a TV once." She the ate the rest of the carrot. "How are we going to get out?"

"You really haven't had the Keyblade that long, have you?"

"No."

"So you don't know what it can do huh?"

"Other then amplify my own abilities, no." Riku sighed and summoned Way to Dawn and pointed it to the lock. A beam of light shone from the tip and hit the lock. There was a click and the lock fell off. "They can do that?" she asked as her ears perked up.

Riku hopped to the door and opened it and the two bunnies of darkness bounce out, but before they could get completely out, they were grabbed by the ears.

"And where do you think your going?" Yzma asked as she poked them in their cute button noses.

_This must never escape this room. _Riku thought. Tanith then bit the old woman in the finger after the last poke.

"OW!" Yzma dropped Riku and flung Tanith around as she was attached to her finger. "Get off me!"

Riku then bounced up and hit Yzma in the shin with the Keyblade, causing Tanith to drop, where both fled for the exit.

"I hate rabbits." Yzma said.

Sora and co. . . .

The group dashed through the jungle, cutting down Nobodies whenever they came into their path.

Sora was impressed with how well Kronk was handling his sound-based Keyblade: The New Groove.

"So where did this Death-Bot go?" he asked.

"Well, it could be right there." Kronk pointed out the Death-Bot wreaking havoc amongst the village.

"Malina, you stay here, it could be dangerous." Sora said to her.

"Okay, I understand." the Keybladers turned and ran to fight the machine.

The Death-Bot's arm turned into a large buzz saw as it ripped through the random buildings, it was about to cut through Bucky the Squirrel when a wave of sound blasted it back ten feet.

"No one hurts the squirrel!" Kronk said as Bucky jumped onto his shoulder. The two then exchanged some dialect in squirrel talk.

The Bot got back up to only meet Marsupalami's tail. The small monkey-thing jumped around the bot, throwing it of balance, but when it's other arm turned into a cannon it pointed it at the poor Marsupalami. He then did the only thing he could think of.

"Look over there!" Marsupalami pointed in the other direction. "A distraction!" The Death-Bot turned it's head in the way Marsupalami pointed as said primate ran away.

But Marsupalami wasn't completely lying. In the direction he pointed Sora did fly out of nowhere and bashed it's head in.

"I'm still in here!" Kuzco yelled from inside.

"Sorry!" Sora apologized as he ran behind some upturned rubble.

"Sora," Mickey said "we can't beat this thing as long as Kuzco is trapped inside."

"But how are we going to get him out?" the Twilight user asked.

"I'll try and sneak up from behind, you, Marsupalami and Ja-"

"No one give me orders, mouse!" Jack said from behind. "I come up with the ideas. And it's captain by the way."

"Then what do you suggest, _Captain_?" Mickey asked. Jack thought about this for a moment.

"Whatever it was you said." Both Sora and Mickey sighed.

"Just keep it busy." Mickey then jumped up and tried to get behind the machine.

"Now this is what we do," Jack said "you run in and do hero stuff, I run away! You know what they say: 'Those who fight and run away, live to run away again'!" Sora shook his head and, but first dragging Jack by the collar, headed into battle.

"I still have more tricks up my sleeve!" Marsupalami then pulled at the fur around his wrist, which opened up like a sleeve, and pulled out a large pie(1) and threw it at the Death-Bot.

It then tried to crush him, but luckily Sora came up and blocked the claw. He then spun the Keyblades around at a rapid speed, so they were now similar to buzz saws with this technique he managed to effectively block all the other attacks it could throw, and he also managed to cut an arm clear off.

Jack then jumped up and fenced at the machine, sliding around whatever it could throw. But that changed when a third arm appeared from it's back, taking Mickey, who was going to cut a whole of the machine and free Kuzco, out. The arm shot down and grabbed Jack by the waist and tossed him around like a rag doll and threw him at Sora.

Riku and Tanith. . .

The two Keybladers-now-rabbits bounced through the halls of the school.

"How long will we be like this you think?" She asked. "I want to get out of this form I hate it! I'm," she visibly shuddered "_cute!_"

"Trust me Tanith, you are not cute."

"You really mean it?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes Tanith, I mean it." she then grabbed his ears and pulled him into a hug.

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!"

"Let go!" Riku gasped for air. Both were then picked up by the scruffs of their neck.

"What are two rabbits doing 'ere?" Tom asked as he lifted them into the air with one hand.

"Tom it's us!" Riku cried out.

"Riku? Tanith?" he asked. "You got into Yzma's potions didn't you?"

"She did." Riku pointed. "Now drop us we have to find Sora and the others!"

"Can't, you see I 'ave chemistry next then it'll be lunch. I'm going to 'ave a burger."

Both rabbits raised a furry eyebrow.

"You don't go to school, you know that?" Tom thought this statement over for a second.

"Your right, what the 'ell am doing 'ere?" Tom tossed his books over his shoulders and turned back to the class. "So long, farewell, avidea za adue!" he then placed on each shoulder. "Let's go, shall we."

It was then the potion decided to ware off. A normal Riku and normal Tanith now stood on Tom's shoulders.

"Bugger." the unexpected weight caused him to fall, bringing the two former rabbits crashing painfully down on him.

Roxas then popped out of nowhere.

"So are we going to find the rest now?" he asked.

"GET OFF ME!" Tom yelled.

Sora and co. . . .

Marsupalami crashed against the wall. Mickey slammed into the ground. Jack was thrown into a store, where he stole fifty Kuz-coins. Sora was bashed between it's two arms.

"You know," Kuzco said from inside the machine "you could do a little better. Hey, where's Kronk?"

Kronk was still speaking squirrel with Bucky.

"KRONK!" they all yelled.

"Oh, sorry Bucky, I think I got to go." Bucky nodded in agreement and hopped away. "Now, I think I should help them." he summoned the New Groove, let out a goofy yell and ran into the fray. "I am Kronk! Here me roar!" the chef ran at full speed and jumped up and blasted another sound wave at the machine, sending it back.

He then greatly focused a large amount of sound into a small beam and turned it into a drill and used it to slice a large hole through the armor, he then jumped and pulled Kuzco out.

"You know I could have gotten out myself." Kuzco said as Kronk placed him down on the ground. "I was waiting to spring my trap on him when you guys popped in and 'saved me'."

"Kuzco!" Yelled a voiced, they turned around and saw Malina. "You should be a little more grateful-"

'_And here she goes again,' _Kuzco thought _"Saying stuff that I really don't think about I care about, but she is a hottie, a Hottie Hot Hottie!'_

"KUZCO!" Malina yelled "Are you even listening?"

"Was I supposed to be?" Malina let of a grunt of frustration.

"Well, I should get going and help those guys out." Kronk said before he ran back to the battle.

Sora was then was thrown back into Jack when the Bot threw him.

"So how hard is that thing to kill?" Sora asked.

"I have a suggestion!" Jack spoke up from below Sora.

"If it's about running, then no!"

"You're close minded you know that." Jack said as he dusted himself off. But this was in vain because Marsupalami was thrown at him. "Why is it things are always thrown at me!?" the pirate yelled out.

"Have no fear! Kronk is here!" the chef yelled as he ran forward and pointed the Keyblade out.

"Let's finish this thing once and for all!" Marsupalami jumped into the air and pulled on a knight's helmet.

"I agree!" Sora said as he crossed the Keyblades in front of him. The four Keybladers charged forward, well Jack was somewhat dragged by Sora, to help King Mickey finish off the machine.

(1)Whipped cream of course, the basic, and yet most fundamental of any and all pie throwing gags.


	30. Gaining Vacation

-1Chapter 29: Gaining Vacation

Kairi, Goofy and Abe. . .

The three stumbled out of the gym, each one bruised and beaten by the large amount of dodge balls that were tossed at them.

"Is it okay if I can't feel my," Abe looked for a word "everything?"

"I think I got hit on the head a couple of times, ahyuck." Goofy added to his equally goofy looking ally.

"I think we should get going," Kairi said "we've already wasted to much time in this place." Kairi growled, she hated gym. It was the only class she had trouble with.

Munch, Stranger, Donald and Namine. . .

"I have trouble believing you ate that." Namine said to Munch.

"They had _teeth _in them!" Donald exclaimed to the Gabbit.

"I've eaten harder." Munch replied as he tossed the remaining tooth, jell-o thing into the air and catching it in his mouth.

"That's disgusting." Stranger said. "Shouldn't we look for the others?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think we should." Donald then got up from the table.

There was then an explosion downtown.

"At least we know where they are now." Stranger said dryly.

Out-of-place explosions equals Keybladers fighting a monster.

Sora and co. . .

Sora jumped into the air, be swung the Keyblades at the Death-Bot, which at this point was not in good shape, it was broken and an bashed in in multiple places, but even in this state it was able to jump out of the way and launch rockets at him.

Sora then crossed the Keyblades in front of him and a shield of light, the rockets collided with it and exploded, sending him back.

The Bot raised it's remaining arm and turned it into a battle axe and was about to throw it at him, when Marsupalami's long tail wrapped around it, holding it back.

Mickey then popped from above and brought down King's Crown on him. It shoved the mouse away only to meet with Kronk slamming New Groove into it's face.

Sora spun his Keyblade. He then used the 'Light Watera' spell and the 'Dark Fira' spell into what Sora called 'Twilight Steam'.

The two spells shot from the tips of the Keys and collided and turned into a golden mist. But is was not cool, but hotter then fire and burned right through the machine's armor and tear it apart.

Sora lowered one Keyblade and shouldered the other.

"Whew!" he said "I thought that thing would never end." Sora turned his head to Kronk. And Kuzco and Malina who had appeared only a few seconds ago.

"So what is that thing?" Malina asked.

"I'm not sure." Kronk said as he looked over the weapon.

"It's called a Keyblade." Sora said as he dismissed the magical Keys.

"Key-knife?" Kuzco asked.

"Key_blade_!" Marsupalami yelled as he sprang up to the emperor.

"AHH!" Kuzco yelled as he jumped into Kronk's arms "Crazy monkey thing!" Kronk then dropped Kuzco.

"So what it this?" Malina asked, to get an answer that was not received at first.

"Well me, and two friends came here last here to give a special item to Kronk." Sora said.

"I don't remember you giving me anything?" Kronk asked.

"I don't know." Kuzco answered sarcastically.

"Well,-" Sora was then interrupted by Jack.

"Long story short, yadda yadda yadda, you now have to come with us."

"Why him?" Kuzco whined. "Why's he get the supper cool weapon!?"

"Because Kronk is a hard working person." Malina said.

"Wait? Work?" Kuzco then changed his mind. "That's not my thing."

"Wait, what do you mean Kronk has to go with you?" she asked.

"Well it means that since he has one, he has to come with us." Mickey said.

"Why?" Kronk asked.

"To **save the universe!**" Marsupalami called in a dramatic voice.

"Cool. But I can't go."

"Why? Why?" Sora asked.

"I'm still working for Yzma." he said. "And I don't think she'd be happy about me taking some time off."

"B-But," Sora started.

"AAAGGGHHH!" someone screamed. They all looked up and saw a cart fall from the sky, they all stepped out of the way as it crashed to the ground.

"That's the last time I let a rat drive!" Tom yelled as he popped out of the rubble. Bucky was on his head. Bucky squeaked something. "What you say rat!?" Squeaking. "You don't 'ave to be rude." More squeaks. "Well where did you learn that word!"

"That hurt so much." Roxas moaned as he got up.

"Who's idea was it to get a taxi driven by a squirrel?" Riku asked as he picked splinters out of his hair. He then looked at Tanith. "Oh, that's right."

"What?" she asked as if nothing was wrong, she then turned to Sora and co.. "Hey guys. Where have you been?"

"Where have we been?" Jack asked "_Where have we been?_ Excuse me, but _we _for the last half hour have been fighting this giant indestructible robot! Without any rum!" Tanith merely stared at him.

"Point?"

"Point? We almost got killed!"

"Quit yer bellyaching you sorry sod, your alive right?" Tom asked.

"Well yes, but-"

"Then shut it."

"Well that's just rude." Jack said as he folded his arms and turned.

"So did you find Kronk?" Riku asked.

"Hi, I'm Kronk, the new Keyblader master." said Kronk, "You must be a fell warrior of good."

"What's with the funny hat?" Tanith asked as she tried to jump up and touch the taller man's odd looking towards it's hat.

"Wish I could go."

"Why not?" Roxas asked.

"Because I don't think Yzma would like it if I took a day off, I mean, I've never had one."

"Never had one?" Malina asked as she raised an eyebrow. "I have an idea. Come on we have to go to principle Amzy's office."

"Why? I mean what does she have to do with this?" Kronk asked.

"I don't to go, it smells like old lady there." Kuzco complained.

"Just come on." she said as she dragged the two with her.

"Should we go?" Marsupalami asked.

"I think we better," Sora said, "we might meet the others along the way.

Later. . .

"That was quick." Tom said. They indeed had found the rest and had ended up in principle's office.

"How did you get here?" asked 'Amzy'.

"You know what," Goofy said "I'm not too sure.

"Well what you doing here." she asked.

"Well Yzma," Sora started.

"I'm not Yzma." she said nervously.

"Come on Yzma, we all know." Kuzco said. Yzma sighed, she then jumped on to the desk and tore off the principle clothes revealing her normal purple dress underneath.

"WHOA!" Kronk yelled out. "I did not see that coming! I mean, how was I supposed to know that Amzy, would be Yzma."

"You must be a genius, right?" Tom said in his normal sarcastic tone of voice.

"I'm not sure, I would have to take an IQ test,"

"Sarcasm's dead on you, right?"

"There's something dead on me?" Kronk said calmly, then he let out a yell in a panic.

"I doubt I'll be able to cope with that man." Tom, due to his over sarcastic nature could only talk to people in that manner, so that would mean he and Kronk would not be able to communicate at all.

"So," Malina said, trying to get back on track. "Kronk needs to go with these guys." she pointed into the direction of Sora and the rest of his party.

"What?" Yzma exclaimed as she jumped back down into her seat. "Sorry, I can't allow that, I still need him to complete my plans to become empress."

"Thought you'd say that. Kronk said you have never given him a day off, and according to the Evil Henchmen Union, all henchmen must have a certain amount of days off, and since Kronk has had non, those keep carrying off until he uses them. If you don't let Kronk use his days off so he can help Sora, I'll have to call the EHU. And when they hear about this-"

"Okay, okay!" Yzma yelled "Kronk can have his days off."

"With pay."

"Fine." she grumbled. She really did not want to mess with the EHU, they were always such a pain. "Kronk!" Yzma yelled.

"Yes Yzma?" Kronk called as he ran to the desk, forgetting about the 'dead' thing that was on him.

"From what these people told me, you will now be on vacation until further notice."

"Oh, well what do I do until then?" he asked. Yzma groaned in frustration.

"Go with these people!" she pointed towards the Keybladers.

"Okay then! I will be a hero! Save the universe! And now, off to the ship!" Kronk then hopped off, humming his own theme song.

"Are we sure we want him on our side?" Tanith asked.

Horned King's base. . .

"Is it me," Harper said "or does it appear that we are not making as much process as we hoped?"

"I agree," Rein said "I thought by now we would have at least killed one of them. Like the Mudokin, or the Gabbit, they don't seem too, what's the word?"

"Battle worthy?" Vineage said.

"They look more like fodder!" Pinnle yelled.

"Any ideas what our next course of action will be?" the black-haired woman asked.

"Let's see," Vineage said, "there is a total of five worlds with Keybladers left." he calculated, "but they most likely will have to stop on another world for supplies, and I think I can create something that will strand them one world for a limited amount of time."

"What worlds are left?" Harper asked "And who goes to them?"

Vineage thought this over, hundreds of combinations popped into his head. Then the right ones came to mind.

"Pinnle," he said, the undead looked up at the mention of his name. "They are closest to the animal world, you will meet them there, if failed, then in the holiday one. Rein," he got the woman's interest. "You will later meet then in the desert world. Harper-"

"I am to meet them in the water world where you strand them." he said. This earned a scold from Vineage.

"As for me, I shall meet them on the island world.

"What about the world where they pick up supplies?" Rein asked.

"This is where Pinnle comes in," the zombie popped into his face

"What do I do?" he asked excitingly, Harped grabbed him by the back and pulled him back.

"Well," Vineage continued "on one of your world's, you are to do all within your power to get your prey. You might have to ask the Master for help." Pinnle gulped.

"But he hates it when we interrupt him doing research."

"I think he would make an exception for this."

"Then what?" the Soul Barren asked.

"Make sure they land in the world of Twilight Town. Rein, Harper and I will occupy the majority of the party. You will subdue the girls."

"You think this will work, if we don't unlock the door," Harper said "then _he_ will be released."

**Keyblade File #05**

**Keyblader: **Kronk

**Keyblade: **New Groove

**Weapon( Pre-Keyblade): **Non

**Abilities(Pre-Keyblade): **Able to speak squirrel, excellent cook, superior athlete.

**Abilities(Post-Keyblade): **Sound, can create damaging sound waves, and able to harness them into fine points.

Please review

Mrfipp

So how was that! And for the art contest, I have two, techincally one, enrties! One from String! And one from LookingattheMoon, but you'll need to send me the link again, it was broken.


	31. Hell Hath no Fury

Fipp: This is perhaps one of my more funnier, and perverted chapters. What can I say, sexual humor is one of my favorite kinds.

-1Chapter 30: Hell Hath no Fury

"That is by far the most ridiculous idea I 'ave ever 'eard, and if we attempt it, we will die." Tom said to Riku after hearing his plan. "But what the 'ell, I can't die."

"So you're in?" Riku asked.

"Sure, why not, but only as a lookout! I may not be able to die, but I can suffer."

"So you know what to do?"

"Yes."

"Good," Riku, without a word, stalked away.

For those of you curious to what Riku was planning, remember when Tanith threw him into a wall. Not long after that he thought of a way to get back at her. He, when Tanith was not there, sneak into her bathroom and poor green hair dye into her shampoo.

Of course he would need Tom to teleport him out if Tanith came back.

So Tom waited.

_BZZZZ_

Tom looked around for the noise.

_BZZZZ_

"What the bloody 'ell is that?" this was soon answered when a fly flew into view. It annoying buzzed around his head, giving him a headache. He then swung at it, only to miss it.

He then swung several more times, each one missed it.

"Right then." Tom's arms-blades then appeared from their dormant state in his arms. He swung again, and faster each time. But to no avail were any of these hits able to cleave the bug in half.

"That's it!" Tom summoned Guardian Soul, now with three blades he attacked the fly. It flew towards the wall, Tom then threw the Keyblade at the fly, the key was one foot in the wall.

"Bloody insect." He walked to his Key and pried it from the wall. Then fly flew from the hole. "Impossible." the fly buzzed down the hall, leaving Tom stunned. "That's it," he said in a very serious tone. "no one gets away from me and lives about it." Tom, forgetting about what he was supposed to be doing, ran down the hallway.

Coming up the hall. . .

She was not happy. In the kitchen, Kronk, the newest member of their team, had been cooking with Marsupalami.

She had no idea what they were cooking but it smelled heavenly.

But Jack disagreed and that it needed more basil. So the three argued, and long story short, there was a big mess and it got all over the silver-haired girl.

_Flashback. . ._

"_No, no, no!" Jack said as he grabbed the wooden spoon from Kronk. "Basil."(1)_

_Kronk laughed at the word, "I'm sorry," he wiped a tear from his eye "I though you said 'basil'!" more laughs._

"_I don't think Jacky-"_

"_Captain!"_

"_-was kidding, Kronk." Marsupalami said._

"_What?" Kronk replied in a cold voice._

"_It needs basil." Jack said. He then reached for the container marked 'basil' and tried to pour it in, but Kronk grabbed the pot away._

"_You have got to be kidding me!"_

"_No! It needs basil!" Jack reached for the pot, but Kronk kept jumping out of the way, Jack then tripped Kronk, who spilled the contents all over Tanith, who was drawn to the kitchen by the alluring smell._

_Monkey-thing, pirate, and cook stood there for a moment. Then fled, luckily the food was only lukewarm._

_End Flashback. . ._

Despite the fantastic smell, she would have to clean it all off.

Riku. . .

Riku slowly crept into Tanith's room, looked around to make sure no one was there. Despite the fact she had few material goods, they few she had made the room look like a dark place.

The fact that the lights were off added to this. Riku then sneaked up to the door on the other side of the room, small vial of green in his hand, and opened that bathroom door.

Tanith. . .

She walked softly through the halls, she did not want to get attention drawn to herself.

She got to her door and opened it, walked in and closed it behind her.

Riku. . .

He thought he heard a noise, but shrugged it off. He screwed the bottle and poured the green dye in, re-screwed it and gave it a good shake.

Tanith. . .

She looked down at herself.

"I really need a shower," she mumbled. She turned around and locked the door, she did not want anyone coming in on her while she was in the shower.

Riku. . .

He placed the bottle back down where he put it. With his task done, Riku walked to the bathroom's exit.

Tanith. . .

She reached down and pulled off her food covered black tank top and tossed it to the floor. She then reached behind her back-

_Creak. . ._

With Sora. . .

Sora was on the opposite side of the ship. He was playing with one of those paddleball things, he got it from Marsupalami, his goal was to get five-hundred hits in a row.

The best he could do so far ten.

_(Carl poofs in. He's holding a sign that says: 'This part is just to build up suspense and make you guys extremely anxious.' Poofs away.)(2)_

Back with the main part of the story. . .

Riku walked out of the bathroom and met a half-naked Tanith, well, almost half-naked, she still had the black bra on, but was in the process of removing it.

They were completely frozen.

It was deafening. . .

Tanith was the first to speak.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!"

Tom. . .

The fly flew against the wall, only to be pinned down by a sharpened tip, lightly piercing it's exoskeleton. Tom brought his face to the bug.

"I got you know you bloody bugger." he was about to send electricity down the blade, singeing it, but there was a rumble, forcing Tom to look down the hallway. "Oh, I forgot, lookout." there was then a river of darkness flooding the hallway. "Bloody 'ell."

The darkness consumed him and he was thrown back twenty feet.

The fly got away in the end.

Riku and Tanith. . .

Riku was thrown out of the room, he hit the wall and left a decent sized dent in it before flying to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL RIKU?" Tanith asked from behind her closed door as she put her clothes back on.

She busted through it when she was done.

"Listen-" Riku started.

"Oh no!" Tanith's eyes were glowing yellow, "I understand that we love to get back at each other in the ways we do! But trying to see me NAKED was going way to far!" She was now right up in his face. "Care to explain." the words leaked with acidy venom.

"I was put green hair dye in your shampoo, it was a joke that went a little too far."

"Oh, well then I guess that makes it all right then." she said. But then she kicked him in the stomach and went back into her room and slammed the door.

But then she came back out, with the shampoo bottle, she sliced it open with her kriss and cut it open and poured it on Riku and slammed back into her room.

"Stupid Riku." she then went back into her bathroom, still covered in now uncomfortably cold food, then stopped. "I still have no shampoo. She grunted and moved into the hall, Riku was gone. "He screwed with my shampoo, so I'll steal his!" She made his way to his room.

Without really caring about anything, she barged in and strutted to his bathroom and kicked open the door.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Tanith then closed the door with a small. "Sorry!" she yelled.

"Just because I walked in on you when you are about to take a shower," Riku yelled from the other side of the door. "Doesn't mean you can do the same while I get ready!"

Tanith's face a deep shade of red.

"Trying to get the green shampoo out?" she asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay, I'll just ask Kairi for hers." she then scurried out of the room. But then popped her head back in. "I guess we're even now?"

"Get out!" Tanith vanished from sight.

"That was by far the most embarrassing thing I have ever experienced!" her thoughts betrayed her and went back to the nearly-naked Riku. A girlish giggled escaped her lips, when she realized the sound she made and immediately slapped herself. "What the hell I'm I saying! I have to punish him for that hair dye thing."

She passed Namine in the hallway.

"Good morning Tanith." she said politely.

"I did not see Riku naked!" she snapped. She froze, replaying what she said in her head. "I mean, fine, and you?"

"Um, good?" Namine asked in a confused manner. Before she could get anymore out of the other girl, ran down the hallway. "That was, unusual?" she asked to no one.

(1)Jack is a wondrous cook! A pirate that can't cook, is a dead man.

(2) YEAH CARL! This is not th last we've seen from him!

Still one entry in the contest, LookingattheMoon, your pic has still not come in. Time to enter a pics stops on Jan. 6th.

Please review

Mrfipp


	32. Herds

Fipp: Ah, well it's almost Christmas! All is set into place, presents have been bought for the right people, I have gotten my annual Chirstmas nosebleed, all is right with the world!

Have a Merry Christmas every one!

-1Chapter 31: Herds

Pridelands. . .

There was a flash and the crew entered the animal kingdom of the Pridelands.

"Looks like we're near Pride Rock." Sora said, he was in his lion cub form, since it had been a year since he was here last, his mane had grown in size.

"Looks like we're animals again." Tom was once again a monkey. Donald was the hornbill, Goofy a tortoise, and Kairi was a lioness.

"This is odd." Roxas and Namine were blonde lions, Riku and Tanith were silver-haired lions, Mickey looked like some sort of rabid mouse, Abe was some sort of weird monkey, Munch a toad, Stranger was a gazelle, Marsupalami was a cheetah, Jack was sparrow(1) and Kronk a llama. "Wait a minute." Kronk said "I think I've been this before."

"You have?" Munch asked as he bounded forward, he now had a second leg, and it was very uncomfortable.

"I my self love this form very much!" Jack said, "I can fly!" Jack flew around the group, in a drunken way, before crashing into Sora.

"But you do know you're tiny now, right?" asked Kairi. Jack looked down at himself, at his tiny, small six-inch high body.

"Bugger." he sighed, "What about my Keyblade?" he asked.

"Summon it!" Marsupalami said, despite the fact he had changed species, his tail was still insanely long.

"Hey," The Stranger, who was now down to four legs with the crossbow attached to his shoulder, nudged Mickey with one of his right legs, "bet it'll be to big to even use."

Jack flew up into the air, and to the dismay of the Stranger, in Jack's tiny talons appeared a proportionally sized Follow the Wind, but he still had trouble keeping up.

"HA FREAK-U!" Tanith yelled at the silver-haired lion.

"What!?" Riku shot back at her.

"You lied when you where saying you were not a husky!"

"I'm not! This is a lion!" Tanith was silent for a moment.

"Oh," she said "but soon enough Freak-u, I'll find away to call you a husky and it be true." narrowing her eyes she walked, well it was more of a stumble.

"Remember when we had that much difficulty trying to walk around?" Sora asked Donald and Goofy in a nostalgic way, both of which nodded in unison.

"How do I move?" Munch asked as he flopped forward.

"Thought you would have been glad to have an extra leg." Abe said.

"No! This is horrible!" Munch wined.

"So who's the Keyblader of this world Sora?" Mickey asked as he looked up at the lion.

"That would be Simba." Sora replied as he looked over to a familiar mountain "He should be at Pride Rock."

"Who's this Simba?" Marsupalami asked.

"He's the king of the Pridelands, and a lion."

"Lion?" Riku asked.

"Yep, a full grown lion." Sora padded away towards the mountain.

"Didn't 'e 'ave a daughter?" Tom asked.

Sora stopped in his tracks. "Kiara." he said.

"Yeah?" Kairi answered.

"No, not 'Kairi', 'Kiara.', his daughter."

"You mean the tiny thing?" Tom asked as he hoped next to Sora.

"Yeah, I just hate having to ask him to leave her." Sora looked down at the ground, thinking about how he would go about asking.

"Just leave it to us Sora." Munch said.

"Yup, just let Munch and me talk to Simba and we'll help him out!" Goofy said, backing the Gabbit up.

"Why are you too going to talk to him?" Kronk, still getting used to his new neck, asked.

"Well, 'cause we're both dads." Goofy said cheerfully "I got Maxie and Munch here has a load of baby Gabbits back home."

"Yup, I sure do hope they're okay." Munch said worriedly. Both fathers were in a nostalgic mood.

"I wonder if I have any kids," Jack asked out loud.

"You don't know if you have any?" Namine asked.

"No, I mean I have been around the block a few times, and Tortuga is a wonderful place with all the rum and the women and the-" Tom grabbed Jack before he could say anymore.

"I really doubt we need to 'ear what 'e 'as to say, eh?" Tom said as Jack pecked at his palms.

"Let him go," Tanith said in anticipation, "I want to hear what the birdie has to say!"

"No Tanith," Riku said, "I don't think you want to."

"Well, let's get going and head up to Pride Rock." Sora said, he then dashed forward. Donald, Goofy, Kairi and Tom followed. The rest tried to follow, but they still had things to work on in the legs department.

The ones that had the least amount of trouble were Jack, Marsupalami, Kronk and Stranger.

"You think we should help them?" Kronk asked.

"Nah, they'll have it figured out by the day's end, I'm sure of it." Jack said as he stood atop the Stranger's hat.

"Get off my hat." he growled.

"No," Jack stated. He then, or at least tried to and failed because he had a beak, a raspberry.

"I can blow a better one!" Marsupalami cried out. Marsupalami put his paws to his cheeks and blew the biggest, wettest raspberry any of them had ever seen.

"Wow." Kronk said in amazement, and dripping wet, "That, that was best raspberry I have ever seen! It makes me wonder what I have been doing with my life."

Stranger and Jack looked at them questioningly, then to the party members who were trying to walk, then to the part of the group who had run off without them. They looked over everyone again.

"Some herd huh?" Stranger asked.

"Yup." Jack then took a swig from his rum bottle that had been converted into a nut.

"Can I have a sip?"

"Sorry, but a sip is all I have." Jack then flew off, leaving Stranger to curse and mumble to himself. He then left, leaving the rest of the herd still trying to re-master the art of walking.

Elephant Graveyard. . .

"So what do we do now?" Banzai asked as he gnawed on an old gazelle bone.

"I don't know," Shenzai replied as she played with a mouse, who was scared out of it's mind. "what do you want to do today?

"HAHAHAHA!" Ed laughed as he banged his head on a rack of ribs.

"I don't know what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know what do you want to do today?"

"SHUT UP!" All three hyenas looked to where the sound came from, a blank rock wall.

But soon the wall cracked and darkness seeped out, like tendrils until it took up a large space of the wall. Pinnle's mask appeared, but upside down. "Sorry about that, it's just you guys are annoying." the face then stretched on a shadow until it was not too far from the hyenas.

"What are you?" Banzai asked.

"Just a guy who wants to help out," he bended at odd angles "from what I've heard through the grapevines who guys are hungry a lot. I think I can help."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, have you ever wondered what lion taste like?" All three hyenas were silent for a moment before breaking out in outrageous laughter.

"Man you have to be kidding!" Banzai cried out.

"A lion! Man you must be crazy!" Shenzai was having trouble breathing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ed was rolling on the floor in pain.

"I'm sorry, but you're talking about a LION! I mean even if we got all the hyenas together there is no way we'd even get close to it!"

"Yeah, even Ed knows not to mess with lions you know?" Banzai pointed towards Ed, who had a happy grin on his face.

"Ever think about a all-out assault on their mountain thing?" Pinnle asked as he slid onto the ground.

The hyenas laughed even louder.

"We tired that and ended up with our butts by one of them and that witch and Scar had theirs handed to them!"

"Well I got something that neither this 'Scar', and who I assume was Maleficent, had."

"And what's that?" a deathly gas leaked from his pure black body, the mouse that had been played with shriveled up and died, and seeped into the ground.

"Man!" Banzai complained, "what is that smell! You must have has something bad!" just then ground rumbled and started to split open in places.

"What's that?" Shenzai asked.

The paint on Pinnle's mask matched the grin under it as large craggily bones broke through the surface of the dried out ground.

"I, unlike them, have forces that do not die so easily." he said proudly as he stood atop the skull of a skeletal monster made from two dead elephants.

"Wow." the hyenas said in a small tone of voice.

"So, when does the slaughter begin?" Pinnle then let out a mad laugh.

**Shenzai**

The leader of her group, she is cruel and mocking and always looking for the next meal. Shenzai first appeared in _The Lion King._

**Banzai**

The second in command of his group. No matter what the situation, Banzai is always looking for the next meal, and the easiest way to get it. Banzai first appeared in _The Lion King._

**Ed**

The idiot of the group. Unlike the rest of the group, Ed communicates, not through speech, but through idiotic laughter. Ed first appeared in _The Lion King._

(1)How original is that. (Sarcasm in voice.)

Please review

Mrfipp

I like Pinnle, I've tried to base him on those weird Jap. horror movies.


	33. Fatherhood

Fipp: Hi everyone! This is the last update of the year! How was Christmas? I'm wearing a fedora I get right now. Also, I forgot to mention, but String is the only person to have a picture submitted. LookingattheMoon, your pictures still has not come it.

-1Chapter 32: Fatherhood

Sora and crew ran across the savanna fields, most of them had easily adjusted to their new modes of transportation.

"How much longer Sora?" Jack complained, "My wings can't take anymore, and when I try to get a ride, I get shooed away."

"I wonder why," Tanith muttered.

"Not much further, just over this one hill." Sora stated. The group ran over the hill and set their sights on Pride Rock on all it's glory.

"What's that smell?" Namine asked.

"Sorry." said a voice. The group turned to see a reddish warthog walk out of the tall grasses.

"Pumbaa!" called Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Hey guys!" the warthog called as he ran up to them. "Who are all these guys?"

"These are some more of our friends." Sora replied. "Hey Pumbaa, is Simba at Pride Rock?"

"Yup, but can I ask a favor?"

"Sure," Kairi said, butting in.

"Well, Simba asked me and Timon to watch after Kiara, but we lost her,"

"You lost Simba's kid?" Tom said. "You're dead you know."

"I know!" Pumbaa then dropped to his knees and started to cry. "Please! You got to help me!" he then started to sob.

"Don't worry Pumbaa, we'll help." Sora said, "isn't that right guys." he said to the rest of his party. Other then from people who started out, there were various uncertain answers.

"What! Come on we have to help!" Goofy begged.

"Why?" Stranger asked.

"Because he's a big scary lion who can eat us all up." Tanith stated.

"That's bad right?" Kronk asked.

"No Kronk," Tom said sarcastically "we WANT that to 'appen to us."

"Really! Oh boy!" Kronk cheered, totally oblivious to the actual meaning to Tom's statement. The boy was only so close to ripping his own head off.

"So where do we start looking?" Donald said, he then flew ahead "I mean, she could be anywhere-WAK!" Donald was then attacked and struck down by a vicious force. "HELLLP!!!"

"Donald!" Mickey, Goofy and Sora ran to the duck's aid. They found he was being 'played' with by a small lion cub.

"Get off me!" he yelled, trying to kick the cub off.

"Kiara!" yelled a voice, a moment later, Timon burst through the grasses. "Oi, you really shouldn't run away like that!" the meerkat complained.

"Come on Timon," Kiara said a she rolled off the mauled duck.

"Timon's right," Pumbaa said

"As always." Timon interrupted.

"You can't just run off with out us! I mean you could have wandered off into the Elephant Graveyard for all we know!"

"Yeah, that could have been bad," Kiara said nervously, ears flat on head. It took no time for the two to figure out what happened.

"YOU WENT TO THE GRAVEYARD!!!" the cried in unison. "How many times have you been told not to go there!"

"What?" Kiara said nonchalantly "I mean I didn't get hurt, so what's the big deal?"

"The point is little missy!" Timon said as he marched up to her, but he soon realized his rant would be useless because she was bigger then him, it was at this moment he noticed Sora. "Oh hey Sora, how've you been."

"Uh, good, and you?"

"Eh, not so bad." he then turned back to Kiara.

"You won't tell my father will you?" she asked. Timon exhaled heavily and slouched.

"No, I guess we won't." he turned back to Sora. "So you guys here to see Simba?"

"If you don't mind." Riku said.

"Okay then follow me." Timon then hopped up and jumped on Pumbaa's back and they trotted down the path that led to Pride Rock, Kiara behind, Sora and co. behind.

But unknown to the group, they we're being watched. The watcher then took flight and headed towards where they were going.

"Well, here we are," Sora stated, "Pride Rock!"

"It'd good to be home!" Timon said from atop Pumbaa's head.

"So, where's this Simba guy?" Marsupalami asked, "I can't wait to meet him! I always enjoy a new teammate!"

"Really?" Roxas asked "Because when Jack joined up you threw stuff at him."

"Why did you do that?" Jack asked.

"No reason." Marsupalami shrugged.

"There's Simba!" Kairi called out. Out of the cave, Simba approached them, the serious expression told those who knew him that he was not happy.

"Hey dad!" Kiara said as she casually padded towards him.

"Kiara." he said sternly, he was about to speak his mind when he saw Sora and company. He decided this would be best in private "We need to talk."

"Fine." she sighed. Both lions went to the Lion's Den.

"This can't be good." Tom said.

"She's gonna get yelled at." Goofy said.

"How do you know?" Donald asked.

"I'm a dad, I know that look."

"But what's there to get in trouble about?" Pumbaa said.

"Like you don't know." said a voice, they looked around and saw Zazu. "You were the ones who were supposed to watch her!"

"What are you talking about Zazu?" Timon asked before he gasped. "You were spying on us again weren't you!" he pointed an accusing finger at the bird. "How many times have we told you we are responsible to baby sit the kid!"

"It's not that I don't trust you, and I know His Majesty trust her with his life, but still-" Zazu explained.

"What did you say."

"I informed him that Kiara was able outwit you and able to travel to the hyena's land." he said.

"Why did you do that?" Sora asked. Just the, Kiara ran past them.

"I knew this would not be good." Tom said.

"What happened?" Tanith asked.

"I don't know," Riku said "but we should ask Simba."

The group walked past Zazu and made way for the cave where Simba was.

"I think we should handle this," Goofy said.

"Yeah." Munch said, the two fathers walked in.

"Why do they get to go?" Donald asked, he didn't like being kept out of the loop.

"I think it has something to do with the fact they're dads and can relate to Simba." Mickey explained.

"You just know everything don't you?" Stranger asked.

"Riku?" Tanith asked.

"Yeah?"

"All this talk about fathers wants me to ask a question,"

"What is it?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Lion's Den . . .

Goofy and Munch crossed the cave floor to meet Simba.

"How ya doin' Simba!" Goofy said happily.

"Hey Goofy," he said glumly, "who's this?"

"This here is my pal Munch."

"What's up." Munch said.

"So, care to tell us what you guys were fighting about?"

"Nothing." denied the king.

"Come on, you can tell us!" reassured Munch. Simba heavily sighed.

"How come she never listens to me? I mean she could have been hurt at the graveyard! Now I know what my father went through." Simba dropped his head onto the ground. "Now she hates me."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Munch said.

"But I want her to like me."

"Well Simba, you can either be her friend, or be her dad," Goofy said "not both."

"Why?"

"You just can't." Munch said. "You raise them right and if they hate you, you're doing your job!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, I've been a father longer then both of ya, and I know from the way Maxie acts that you did what you though was best." Goofy said.

"Really?"

"Ahyuck! Yup! Now, I think we should go find her!"

Outside there was a scream, the three fathers rushed outside.

"Why did you have to tell me that!" Tanith screamed at Riku.

"You wanted to know." he said uncomfortably. _So this is what dad felt like when he told me about this stuff. _he thought. Behind him, various members of the crew were laughing at Tanith's horror and his discomfort.

"But, uh. . ." she was struggling to find the proper words, "It's disgusting! And what the hell does that have to do with birds and bees!?" she looked up hopefully "Is there at least a stork?" Riku shook his head. Tanith broke down into tears.

"She took it better than I though she would." Roxas said.

"As opposed to you and Namine who were born with that knowledge?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah," Namine said "most Nobodies find it weird to be born with all that stuff just known."

"Come on everyone!" Simba said "I think we should go find my daughter."

All of them nodded and went to find her.

"Why does he have to be so-AGH!" Kiara screamed. Sure, she loved her father, but he could be so irritating! She grunted more. She did mot notice exactly where she was going. She then bumped into something. "Sorry."

"That's okay." said Pinnle.

**Simba**

The king of the Pridelands and Keyblade wielder. When younger, Simba ran away from home, blaming himself for his father's death. But when he learned that it was his uncle Scar that caused it, he fought to get his land back. Simba first appeared in _The Lion King._

**Timon**

Timon, along with Pumbaa, found Simba near death as a child and cared for him for most of his life. Timon loves to eat bugs and is often seen as the 'brains' of the duo. He believes in Hakuna Matata. Timon first appeared in _The Lion King._

**Pumbaa**

Pumbaa, along with Timon, found Simba near death as a child and cared for him for most of his life. Pumbaa loves bugs and his one of the gentlest people you'll ever know. He believes in Hakuna Matata. Pumbaa first appeared in _The Lion King._

**Kiara**

Simba's daughter. Kiara is adventurous and has a tendency to break her father's rules. She just loves to pounce on Zazu and hang out with Timon and Pumbaa. Kiara first appeared in _The Lion King II: Simba's Pride._

**Zazu**

A somewhat stingy bird. Zazu often tends to be a little panicky when things don't go to plan. Zazu first appeared in _The Lion King._

Please review

Mrfipp


	34. Zombies

Fipp: Happy New Year everybody! It is now 2008! And for those of you curios about the art conest, we now have three entries! If you have not entered, but want to, you have untill the end of the 6th to do so!

-1Chapter 33: Zombie

"Where do you think she is?" Simba asked worryingly. hy

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure she's around somewhere." Sora said.

"Can't he just fly up and look around?" Roxas said, he was talking about Jack.

"Sorry, but I either can't, or don't want to." Jack said as he perched on Roxas' head.

"Would you get off me!" the blonde one said as he shook his head violently, trying to get the tiny birdie off.

"How long have we been looking?" Marsupalami asked.

"Well, judging from the position of the sun from the time we started to it's position now, I say about half an hour." Kronk said.

"I didn't know you could do stuff like that?" Marsupalami asked in amazement.

"Well I AM a member of the Junior Chipmunks. You have to know this stuff otherwise you won't get the 'Tell Time by the Position of the Sun' badge."

"That was a lengthy badge title."

"Don't worry," Abe said "I'll find her."

"How?" Kairi asked.

Abe put his hands together and started move them in the way we would if he were to posses someone. He started to glow, then he exploded into a flock of doves. Each dove took flew into another direction.

"What was that!" Goofy asked.

"Oh that, Abe can turn into a bunch of birds when he needs to." Munch said. "He said the Weirdoes gave him that power before he left."

The various birds that were Abe flew around the Pridelands. Each one looking everywhere for Kiara. One of these many birds perched on branch and carefully looked around.

Abe then looked heard a rumble and looked down.

Something jumped up and ate him.

The birds gathered up in the air, even the one that was eaten, and flew into each other. When they were all together they burst into a bight light and turned into Abe, who then dropped onto the ground.

"Find anything?" Sora asked.

Abe stood up and dusted the dirt off him.

"When we got Marsupalami, what was the name of that guy who attacked us?" he asked.

"What was it?" Roxas asked, hopping it would jog his memory.

"I think it was Pinnle." Namine said.

"Well, I think I saw him, and he was a bunch of zombies."

"Zombie?" Tanith said. She then jumped for joy. "I get to kill zombies! I get to kill zombies!" she sang. "I love killing them! Their heads break off easily!"

"Who's Pinnle?" Simba asked.

"He's one of the bad guys," Sora explained. "From what we've seen, can summon the undead."

"Is he dangerous?"

"He didn't seem to much of a threat," Riku said "but the fiends he summoned were a bit of a problem."

"Kiara," Simba whispered "Did you see Kiara?" he said louder.

"No, but if you're wondering where the zombies were, they were over their." Abe pointed in the proper direction.

Without a word, Simba dashed off into the direction the Mud pointed to.

"Are stopping the search for Kiara?" he asked.

"No, knowing our luck, Kiara is right with them." Tom said morbidly.

It was true, stuff like this normally happened to them.

The group followed the king off into the distance, towards the Elephant Graveyard.

"Can we eat her?" Shenzai asked, she was talking about Kiara, who was trapped in the ribcage of a large humanoid zombie.

"No," Pinnle said "even though I'd just _love _to hear her scream in pain and agony," he got really close to the cage, causing the young lion to try and move back as far as she could into her bony prison. "we can't. Master says we need her to negotiate. Buuuuut," he drew out the word, "if things go even the slightest bit astray to a point where we no longer is needed, then do as you wish!" the three hyenas then cackled loudly.

They group ran past the rocky gate-like structures that were an opening to the graveyard.

It was odd, the transition between the grassy, bright, lively area that was the savanna, to the barren, dark, deathly area of the Graveyard.

"This is creepy." Namine said as she subconsciously moved closer Roxas.

"This isn't any different from some of the places I've been." Jack said as he slowly flew above the group.

"Do you spot anything up ahead?" Riku asked the pirate.

"Why you asking, oh that's right, I'm the look out." Jack turned his attention to the front of them. "Nope, nothing in front," Jack then did a few midair 360s "nothing to the left, nor right, rear's blank." Jack looked up "No threats from above."

"Sounds like we're safe from all directions." Simba said as he carefully stalked the rocky corridors.

Stranger had a hard time walking on the rocky terrain, he wished he had his boots. Something then caught his leg. _Brach. _he thought.

He looked down and saw that it was not in fact a branch, but it was a skeletal hand.

"Oh crap." Stranger cursed, the ground around the hand burst open and out came a zombie. It lifted him off his feet and up into the air. Stranger's crossbow loaded and fired an exploding bug at it's head, blowing it up. Stranger fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"What was that!" Kairi asked as she and the rest of the group rushed over to him.

"I think it's a zombie." he said.

"Like the ones he we fought back on my world?" Marsupalami asked.

"Kind of." They all looked at the zombie.

The zombies they fought in the Crazy Jungle were skeletons, but this one still had some flesh, though it was rotting. It looked similar to what Tom looked like when he was in Halloween Town, but these looked like they'd like to kill you.

"I'm guessing this can't be good." Tom said as he poked it with a stick. Suddenly the ground started to crack and split, more hands, and in a few cases, claws, popped from the ground, reaching up for the people above.

"ZOMBIES!" Kronk yelled as he jumped on top of Donald, who was unable to hold the weight and fell to the ground.

"Get off me you big palooka!" the duck yelled.

"He-he," Goofy giggled, "Donald has to find you really annoying to call ya that."

"Goofy!" Sora called. Goofy turned around to see a zombie with a gaping mouth come down on him. It scooped him up in his jaws, but was unable to bite through the tortoise shell and the shield.

Sora jumped up, Keyblades in tail and mouth and cut it's head off, both dropped to the ground unharmed.

"This is not good," Munch said as his implant glowed icy blue. He fired a block of ice at some upcoming zombies.

The zombies may not have been much tougher then the ones they fought on Marsupalami's world, but they were more durable.

Simba crashed through the hordes, tearing them to little bits with claws and teeth. Suddenly a dozen arms popped from the ground and grabbed his legs, he struggled to free himself but they were able to drag him underground little by little. He roared out, getting the attention of several of the others. The ones that could get to him, Mickey, Jack and Roxas, ran to help him but they were blocked by more zombies.

Simba let out one last roar as he was dragged under into the earth.

"Simba!" Roxas called as he swiped at the five zombies around him. The earth then started to shake again, but much more powerful and violent.

Then, with a loud roar, pillars of earth shot up around everyone, scattering the zombies around. On the highest of the of these earthen pillars, was Simba, with the Circle of Life Keyblade in mouth. He then jumped down and slammed it into the ground, causing another earth shattering blast, rock spikes jutting up through the ground, taking out each body.

"Whoa." was all Roxas said.

"I'm guessing that this Keyblade gives Simba the power to control earth." Riku said as he walked near the slightly smaller blonde lion.

Simba ran up to them.

"Why hello their you majesty!" a voice cackled. The group turned to see the three Hyenas.

"Where is she!" Simba roared.

"We can't tell you!" Shenzai laughed. Large hippo zombies appeared behind them.

"Maybe we don't know." Banzai said as more zombies, lions appeared.

"HAHAHA!" Crocodile zombies now.

"Simba," Sora said, "we have to make it around these guys."

"Don't worry," Riku said, "I've got it covered." Riku summoned Way to Dawn and ran at the Hyenas, darkness trailing behind him. The hyenas were prepared to attack when Riku stopped in his tracks, Tanith then jumped out of the darkness trail and attacked them, causing all sorts of confusion.

"TAKE THAT DOG BOYS!!!" she yelled as she slammed Unlocking of Hearts upon Banzai's head. The rest of the party was caught up in the zombie horde when they ran up.

The ones to get though were Sora, Simba, Abe, Munch and Donald.

They ran through the rocky maze until they found themselves at a giant elephant skull.

"Damn, not with you huh?" said a voice, they looked up to see Pinnle on the skull's top.

"Where you expecting someone?" Sora asked. Pinnle only giggled.

"Maybe, but you'll have we'll talk about that later." the undead then stretched and lowered himself to the ground. "Now, I get to kill one of you!" He then launched forward.

Please review

Mrfipp


	35. No Bones About It

-1Fipp: Tomorrow is the last day to enter the contest! Right now, I have three entries so far, I want to reach my target four!

Chapter 34: No Bones About It

Pinnle launched himself at the group, the undead shot right at Munch, thinking that he'd be the weakest, he head butted him and tossed him into a wall, but he was then struck in back by Sora.

Pinnle whipped his body around striking at everything at random, he hit Simba and throws him across the arena and into the wall.

He rears back, like a snake, and starts striking at the other three. Donald flies up and cast Firaga at him, all of them hitting him on either the body or face. The times he was blinded, Abe cast the possession orb, but since Pinnle was more intelligent than what Abe was used to possessing, and not of the same world, the orb could only hinder his movements.

Simba and Munch recovered from their blows and ran to rejoin the fight, Simba slammed Circle of Life into the ground, casting giant stones from it and right into Pinnle.

He dove for Simba, but Munch bounced in front of him and shot a block of spiked ice from the implant, the ice struck him in the face, tossing him back, where Sora jumped up and sliced him down the middle, sending him into the air, where Simba, with the help of some rocks he thrust up, jumped into the air, brought his blade down on the undead and crashed him down to the ground with an earth shattering effect.

Pinnle wavered up.

"You think that someone who works for the Horned King be tougher." Sora said. Pinnle only chuckled at the hero's insult.

"Well, things have to happen, but I WILL guarantee you, the next time we meet fight, I'll kill one of you." Pinnle looked back to the giant skull. "Get out here!" he turned back to Sora and giggled before sinking into the ground.

There was then a rumbling, then a large skeleton jumped out of the elephant skull, shattering it into a million pieces. It appeared to be a humanoid one, but it had large horns on it's head and several bony spikes protruding from various spots on it. But what caught Simba's attention was not what the Bone Wielder itself, but to who was trapped in the ribcage.

"Kiara!" Simba yelled.

"Daddy!" she cried out. Simba let out a roar and jumped at it, the Bone Wielder lifted it's arm and a sharp bone shot from it's palm and shot right out, aiming right for his chest.

"Reflect!" Donald called out. A magical barrier formed around Simba as the bones crashed into it, sending him back.

"What was that?" Sora asked. The Bone Wielder then retracted the bone back into it's palm, but these were replaced by six razor-sharp bones grew from each knuckle. It let out an inhuman cry and dashed at them.

It first lunged at Donald, but the wizard flew into the air and cast a Gravity spell on it, forcing it to be 'glued' to the ground. But despite this handicap, it still managed to swing around, knocking back Sora and Simba when they went in to attack it.

Donald flew up into the air and rained down Thunder from above, but the beast jumped around each bolt, it then jumped and fired small bone-bullets at him, Donald took the hit and was tossed into the ground.

The Bone Wielder's arms turned into large blades and it fell down, to slice him up, but Abe fired a spirit bolt at it and it flying to the wall, but it flipped in mid-air and jumped back, throwing a bone boomerang, throwing it at the Mudokin.

Abe was hit in the chest and was sent flying back. The Bone Wielder jumped back down and sprouted bones from all over it.

"Sora," Simba said "how are we supposed to fight that thing, it still has Kiara in it?"

"Why does this always happen?" Sora asked. Sora then got an idea. He ran up to the beast and spun the Keyblades around. The Bone Wielder then ran at him, skillfully wielding the bones like a samurai would his swords and dashed right for Sora, but right as the young lion was about to be skewered, Sora stopped in mid step, he jammed the Keyblades into ground to prevent sliding.

The bone stabbed the ground, Sora then took this chance and ran up the bone and up struck it in the head, knocking the head off, leaving just enough room for Kiara to escape. The young lioness jumped out of the opening before the head snapped back.

The Bone Wielder then head butted Sora and sent him flying. Simba then jumped up and slammed his Keyblade into the ground, creating a fissure below the bone monster to open up, with a scream, the Bone Wielder fell into it. The fissure closed up behind it.

Sora ran up to inspect where it had fallen, only to find a charm on the ground.

The symbol on the charm appeared to be the face of some sort of steal colored robot.

Pride Rock. . .

"I'm sorry," Kiara said to her father, head down "I shouldn't have run off like that."

Simba looked sympathetically down at his daughter. "That's okay, I did stuff like that when I was your age, but you shouldn't do stuff like that anymore." Kiara smiled.

"Okay!"

"Uh Simba," Sora spoke up, the lion turned to him, "remember what we talked about?" Simba heavily sighed.

"But sire!" Zazu yelled "you can not! If you leave on this journey, who will rule the kingdom!

"I've already made that decision about that, Rafiki will act me my stead while I'm away."

"B-But-"

"Not 'buts' Zazu, I'm needed for this." Simba turned to Timon and Pumbaa, who were on the edge of tears, "guys, don't get into too much trouble," both nodded, still trying not to cry over the leaving of their best friend. "And Kiara," he turned to his daughter "be good." Kiara nodded.

When Simba and the rest of the group left the cave, Timon and Pumbaa broke down and cried.

"Get that off your head." Riku said.

"But it makes a nice hat," Tanith was wearing a crocodile skull on her head, two of her hair spike poking out from the eyeholes.

"Lose it." Riku said.

"Your no fun." she then shook it off, and it went flying.

Jack flew nearby when he saw a giant crocodile skull fly at him. "AAAGGGHHH!" he then flew as fast as he could, but the skull fell upon him and snapped shut. It landed roughly on the ground. "Get me out of here!" Jack's voice echoed from the inside of the locked tight skull.

"This is going to be fun." Stranger said as he walked right next to the skull.

"Hello?" Jack said from inside, "God, is that you?" Stranger kicked Jack and he flew off the cliff and onto the ground far below.

"I'll get him." Tom said as he teleported down to the ground, where he found the pirate lord amongst the shattered pieces of the skull.

"Am I dead?" he asked.

"I don't know, are you?" Tom the picked up a stick and poked Jack.

"OW! Don't do that!" Jack flew up to Tom's face.

"I thought you said you were dead." Tom replied.

"Guys!" Kairi called from above, "Come on! We have to go!"

"Let's get going then," Jack then flew up.

Tom was about to teleport when something caught his attention, he looked around in hopes of trying to find out what it was. _Must be paranoia, _he thought, he then vanished from sight.

After a few seconds, the spot where Tom stood started to blacken, Pinnle rose from the ground and gazed at the leaving party of Keybladers.

"Interesting." he said as his body stretched in odd ways. "Sure, he didn't get a chance to fight the Bone Wielder, where I could have seen how good he really is, but the way he fought the hyenas and other zombies was good enough." Pinnle's smile widened behind his smooth mask "I think I should make my move on the next world." he then heavily sighed "Looks like I'm going to ask the Master for help, well, it's not like I can beat him on my own." he then started to giggled uncontrollably, "I sure hope this works! It's been so long since I've tasted the precious juice of life! The way I am have no sense of taste! But, once if, no, WHEN, everything goes right, I will once again enjoy the taste of fresh blood!" he then dropped his head "I can hear Harper calling me a damn vampire. I hate that guy." Pinnle then sunk into the ground again.

**Bone Wielder**

A powerful zombie summoned by Pinnle. Unlike most zombies, who are slow, this one is very quick and agile, and combined with it's power to use it's bones as weapons, it is a very formidable foe.

**Keyblade File #06**

**Keyblader: **Simba

**Keyblade: **Circle of Life

**Weapon(Pre-Keyblade): **Claws and fangs

**Abilities(Pre-Keyblade): **Powerful roars and strength

**Abilities(Post-Keyblade): **Earth-based abilities

Now the next charm, the Auto Charm! This mechanized summon started off as a toy, but later into various TV shows, and recently a movie remake. In each one he goes by different forms, but the same name.

Please review

Mrfipp


	36. Preparations

-1Fipp: The contest is close! I have gained three entries, I will have links to them posted, and a new pole up by my next update. Can't wait to see who will win.

Chapter 35: Preparations

"Are you sure I should do this?" Pinnle asked as she shrunk before the massive door.

"Pinnle," Rein said "we are too thinly spread and can not help you, so he is the only option."

"But, what if he's doing research?"

"Well," Harper said nonchalantly, "that's your problem."

"I hate you all."

"We know." Vineage said as he loomed over his smaller company.

"Who's going to knock? Pinnle asked "No hands." he wiggled his body to demonstrate his point. Harper sighed in frustration and knocked on the door.

The large door slightly opened itself.

_Come in. _a voice said. The four servants cautiously strolled into the dark, massive room.

"Master," Rein called out.

_Yes, Rein? _

"Pinnle has a request." she stood straight, yet the fear still gripped her heart, she knew that Harper and Vineage, not having hearts did not feel what she was, but they probably were aware that their lives were in danger. She was not sure about Pinnle though, he was already dead and seemed to have no concern for anyone's life, not even his own.

Suddenly, the room exploded in a dull red demonic light. The light revealed that the massive room was littered with countless books, scrolls, stone slabs and anything else that can be written on.

Each of the documents had various information, ranging from genealogy, to Kingdom Hearts itself.

Then, in a burst of darkness, the Horned King stood before them with a book in his hands.

"Perhaps I should not kill them yet," he said to himself, he closed the book and looked up "Step forth, Pinnle." he said ominously. Pinnle, visibly shaky, slid forward.

"Hello there master." he said.

"And what is this request of yours Pinnle?"

"Well, I think I found the right kind of host amongst their group."

"Really? And why have you chosen him?"

"Well, since you know the situation with the Keyblade, he is the most powerful without the Keyblade."

"Interesting," the King stroked his chin, "and why is it that you have come here?"

"Well, as you know that in this stage, I am not very strong, so I come to you to ask for help."

"Help?" the Horned King asked.

"Yes, but I only need you to weaken him just enough just so I can do what I need to do." Pinnle was very nervous as the Horned King thought this over. The undead thought the King would either help him out, or destroy him.

"Very well Pinnle, I shall help." the grin under Pinnle's mask grew.

"Thank you sir!" he cried out.

"Yes, but tell me on what you've done so far in the world that you plan to act."

"Well-" Pinnle started, but was interrupted by Harper.

"Pinnle's plan was to resurrect the world's villain," Harper said, "and cause all sorts of chaos while he tries to get his target."

"Why do you have to do that?" Pinnle asked the Nobody.

"This world, I shall go when you go as well," the King said "I would like to study the group to see if the information we have is right." he then turned to walk away.

"Pardon master," Vineage said as he walk to keep up with his lord, as did the others "I mean not to question your plans, but my curiosity is great, what exactly are you planning to do?"

"I hate to agree with Bolts-for-brains," Rein said, enjoying her insult-nickname for the cyborg Nobody. "I mean, wouldn't it have been easier to go to each world and collect the Seven Princesses of Light?"

"Yes, it would have been since they are the easiest to find."

"'Easiest'?" Harper asked.

"Yes, as you each know their must be balance in the universe. Light must be balanced by Dark, and Dark by Light, while nothing must be balanced by both."

"Does this have anything to do with Kairi and Namine?" Pinnle asked.

"Yes, they are key elements in this."

"Now it makes sense," Vineage said as he rubbed his chin. "Is that why you made me look extra hard at Xehanort's findings?"

"When the Radiant Garden fell all those years ago, many people were killed, and not by just Heartless, so the chances of X dying in it were great. But I have always had my doubts."

"So you think that X, may be what balances the three?" Harper asked as he put things together.

"Yes, that is what I believe."

"But why them? Why not just capture ALL of them?" Rein asked as she nervously played with the bandage around her eye.

"Because they have Keyblades." he stopped, and caused the others to stop in their tracks, almost toppling over one another. "Pinnle, I am well aware of your, 'tendencies', but you will have to act like he would, and I don't think he would go around and kill them."

"B-But," said the heartbroken Pinnle.

"I know how forward looking you were, but you must be calm. But when I give the signal, you may do as you please. But I warn you, you MUST NOT kill the girls, nor Sora."

"Can I hurt them!?" Pinnle said with the enthusiasm of a kid in a candy store.

"Yes, you can cause pain, but no killing. Now Pinnle be gone and I shall meet you in the world." Pinnle bowed before sinking into the ground. The Horned King continued forward, the remaining f his servants followed him.

"Pardon," Harper asked "but what is the importance of Sora?"

"Remember when I said that there were different combinations to open Kingdom Hearts?" the three nodded "Well, the lock I plan on using is powerful, but not the one that will give us all what Kingdom Hearts has to offer." the four of them made it to a large set of stairs and made their way up it. "Why I doubt I will be able to obtain it before _he_," they all knew who _he _was "gets out, I like to keep my options up."

"What are you talking about my lord?" Rein asked, puzzled to what their master planning exactly.

"The most powerful of these keys," he said "has yet to be born."

"Not yet born?" The Soul Barren asked, "just who is this child?

"This child, is the most powerful of any Keybladers is born once every several centuries. She is called, The Twilight Princess."

"The Twilight Princess." Vineage asked.

"Yes, it is said that this child is the first born child of the most powerful Keyblade Master, and one of the Keyblade wielding Princesses."

"You mean Sora, and that red head girl?" Rein asked.

"Yes."

"What is the first born child is a boy?" Harper asked, although it sounded a little bit silly, it was a legitimate one.

"That is unlikely, in past recordings, the first born child has always been a girl."

"And how do you suggest," Rein asked, feeling a bit awkward, "obtain this child, when she does not exist? I mean even if we capture them, I doubt we can, um, make-"

"That might not be necessary," Vineage said, "I do have various machines that were designed to extract certain genetic samples, we could perhaps use one of them."

"That is the plan," the Horned King said.

"Would it still be the same," Harper said with doubt in his voice "the child will not be conceived in a conventional matter?"

"It does not matter, as long as the two share a heart, the child will be the same." Rein felt like gagging when the Horned King said that.

The stairs they have been climbing for the past several minutes have now gave way to a flat floor.

"But from what we have managed to gather, _he_ will be freed long before she can use they Keyblade."

"But we are getting it ready, just in case?" Harper asked.

"Yes," the three if them walked to the center of the floor, around them there were three large chamber, each one similar to the capsules Maleficent used to hold the Princesses in her plans, but they were more massive and mechanical looking. "I was the one to design them when Maleficent was my partner, but when we split paths she took all of them. But with her death I was able to retrieve them, and with several modifications, they will benefit us more."

"Will any of this work?" Vineage asked.

"Why don't we just force Harper to tell us!" Rein said, giving the Soul Barren a death glare.

"That will not work," the Horned King said.

"And why?"

"Harper has been with me longer then you three have, since when I work with Maleficent."

"The witch," Harper said "asked me to look into her future, I told her that a boy would come to her and with him she would conquer all. But instead of letting him come to her, she went looking for him, and this caused her downfall."

"This Riku boy?" Rein asked.

"Yes, had she had let him come to her, she would have won, by looking into the future, you change it because you looked at it. This only applies to large matters though."

"Harper is correct, I will not make the same mistakes she made. Now, I must be off to assist Pinnle." The Horned King then vanished into the darkness.

"How much time do you think we have until the plans come to be?" Vineage asked.

"Not very long from now from what I gather," Rein said.

"Now, let's see if Pinnle can accomplish his goal."

Please review

Mrfipp


	37. Oogie Town

-1Fipp: Forgot to mention last chapter, to excited about the contest, LookigattheMoon won the round of Cameo, and for those of you that noticed, yes, the Bone Wielder's powers were based off of Kimimaro from Naruto.

Chapter 36: Oogie Town

Halloween Town. . .

Just outside the gates of the holiday town of Halloween the group of Keybladers appeared.

It also appeared to be midday, non of the previous visitors had seen in this world.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi and Tom were in their Halloween costumes.

"I knew it!" Tanith, who was now a shadow, her body leaking darkness and her eyes pure white, jumped onto Riku's back, latching her arms around his neck. "You said you were not a husky! I said you were! And now I'm right!"

"What are you talking-" Riku then got a better look at himself, he was a werewolf, he has scruffy silver fur allover him, a tail, pointed teeth and dog ears, which Tanith was playing with. "Stop that."

"Why?" she asked as she twirled his left one around with her index finger.

"This brings back memories." Roxas was dressed in a black robe, with the hood up. But unlike his Organization cloak, this one was plain and simple, no various designs on it. He wondered what h was, but he knew what he was when he looked down at his hands. Finger bones. He was Death.

"Hey!" Mickey, who was a ghoul wrapped in chains pointed at Namine.

"Huh?" Namine looked down at herself, she was a ghost, her skin was completely white, her blonde hair slightly blowing in the wind, she had no legs, but a ghost tail and was slightly transparent.

"This is, familiar." Jack Sparrow said, the pirate was now in the shape he was in when he was under the influences of the Aztec gold.

"What happened?" Abe now looked like on the Mudokin spirits, his eyes and body glowed, he had on high ranking chieftain garbs and missing lift left arm and right leg.

"I like these," Simba now looked positively demonic, his fur was all matted and dark and his teeth were even longer then before.

"I could get used to this?" Stranger was now a gargoyle, his skin stony with various cracks all over it, with large horns and wings.

"Cool!" Kronk was Frankenstein.

"I like this." Marsupalami looked like some sort of rusty robot.

"I look funny." Munch now looked like he had drowned, he was wrapped in seaweed, barnacles struck to him, he was also much paler then normal.

"Come on guys, we need to go find Jack." Sora said as he ran forward. The rest followed.

"Something's strange." Sora said cautiously.

"What would that be?" Riku asked, never being to Halloween, technically, he wouldn't be able to notice if something was wrong.

"Sora's right," Goofy said "normally ya would lots of ghost and stuff like that flying around."

"What about those?" Tanith pointed towards a skeleton with a bone club.

"Hey!" Sora ran over to it. "Um excuse me," he asked it, "so you know what happened here, and do you know where we can find Jack Skelling-" then suddenly the skeleton attacked, but luckily Sora jumped back.

"They didn't do that last time," Tom asked "did they?"

"So they didn't." Sora then summoned his Keyblades as more skeletons appeared out of the ground. "What happened her?" she swung at an oncoming skeleton, but another then jumped up and clawed him in the back. Sora fell forward, but Marsupalami took it out with a swing from the distance.

Riku jumped up and fired several dark blast at the monsters, blowing them to parts while Simba crushed them. But the skeletons were no match for the large group.

"Is it me," Jack asked. "but this place seems like a ghost town." he laughed at his own joke. "But seriously, when can we leave?"

"Why captain?" Roxas asked "Are you scared?"

"What? Is, Captain Jack Sparrow, is afraid of nothing." He the turned around to walk away, but he was faced with another skeleton. "AAAHHHH!" his scream was very similar to that of a girl. But before the skeleton could do anything, it exploded.

"Are you okay?" asked the destroyer.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"I'm glad you asked!" the person did a back flip and landed on the top of the odd fountain in the middle of the square. "I am the Titan of Terrors! The Knight if Nightmares! The Furor of Fears! I am the only Pumpkin King! Jack Skellington!" Jack waved his hands and gave out a dramatic pose.

"Hey Jack!" Sora called.

"Why hello there Sora! Jack jumped down to greet his friend. "How have you been! It seems you've brought some new friends!"

"Jack, this is Riku, Mickey, Roxas, Namine, Tanith, Simba, Marsupalami, Abe, Munch, Stranger and Captain Jack."

"Wait," Goofy said "we have two Jacks' now, how are we going to address them?"

"Just call me captain, like I've been telling you all this time." the pirate said.

"Jack," Mickey addressed the skeleton "Sora tells us that things are different, is this true?"

"Yes it is," Jack said sadly "You see, not to long ago I left Halloween Town to search for ways to improve our holiday! No Sora, I wasn't going to take over another," he said because he knew what Sora was going to say. "But I got a paper airplane from Sally, telling me to come back. But when I got back, I found this," he gestured to the empty town.

"What happened?" Kairi asked.

"It seems while I was gone, Lock, Shock and Barrel sewed Oogie Boogie back together again." Tom then smacked Sora in the back of the head.

"What was that for!?" Sora yelled, clutching the back of his head.

"I told you can't kill anyone properly. This is what, like the fourth time the burlap sack came back!" Tom complained.

"It's not my fault-" Sora argued.

"Continue with your story," Riku said.

"Oh yes, well it seems that when he came back, he was able to convince everyone that I left the town because I was ashamed of it."

"What?" Sora asked, breaking his argument with Tom "You'd never do that!"

"I know, and now the whole town is booby trapped and with these monsters have the townsfolk hiding in their homes. Luckily, Zero is watching Tim and Jill in my home!"

"Who?" Donald asked.

"Tim and Jill, my kids!" Jack exclaimed, Sora seemed to recall mentioning something like that when they were here last. Suddenly the joy left Jack's face, "But I don't know where Sally is."

"Any idea where she might be?" Roxas asked.

"No." Jack hung his head.

_CRASH_

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"It sounded like it came from the Town Hall." Sora said.

"I think we should check it out." Kronk said, the group then ran to the doors and crashed them open. But as soon as Jack and Sora were over the threshold, a barrier came up and separated them from the rest of he group.

"Huh?" Sora said as he looked around. He'd been in this room only once, but now the chairs were turned over, and it now had casino-like theme to it.

"What's this?" Jack asked. Suddenly on the stage, a large shadow rose from the ground and started to take shape.

"Oh Jack!" Shadow Oogie said.

**O:** Well, well, well! Jack, the Pumpkin King! And Sora too? Oh, I've been waiting!  
So how do you like My Oogie-Town? Ha, ha, ha, ha!

**J:** It's over! It's over! This time you've gone too far!  
It's over, I'm serious! Just who do you think you are? _(Jack jumped at him and threw fire)_

**S:** Just because you fooled the town, doesn't make you king!

You'd better give up, surrender now! We're fixin' everything! _(Sora threw his Keyblades)_

**O:** That's what you think, hah! But you couldn't be more wrong!  
And this will be the last time, you hear the Boogie song! _(Several ghosts then appeared)_  
Ohhh! 

**Ghost:** Ohhh!

**O:** Oh ohhh!

**Ghost:** Ohhh!

**O:** Whoa oh!

**Ghost:** Ohhh!

**O:** I'm the Oogie Boogie Man! _(The ghost then dropped exploding dice, but Sora and Jack dodged)_

**J:** We see you're pretty proud of  
All your booby trapping schemes! _(Jack then blasted the shadow with Halloween magic)_

**S:** But we can say you'll rule this town  
Only in your dreams! _(Sora sliced at him several times)_

**O:** Heh, that's funny boys, it was a dream!  
But now it's coming true! _(Oogie then twirled on to the stage)_  
'Cause even my mere shadow knows  
Your victory days are through! _(he extended his arms into the air)_  
Whoa oh!

**S:** Whoa oh!

**O:** Oh ohhh!

**J:** Whoa oh!

**O:** Whoa oh!

**S:** Whoa oh!

**J:** I'm the Pumpkin King! _(A large amount of musical notes struck Oogie)_

The Shadow Oogie then begun leak darkness and started to sink into the ground.

"HAHAHA!" it laughed "So far so good Bone Boy! But you still have a long way to go before I lose the game!"

"Oogie!" Jack called "Where is Sally!?"

"Oh the rag doll? Why don't you check the crypts!" the shadow vanished with a loud booming laughter.

"Sora!" Jack called, "We must head for the graveyard now!"

"What about Oogie?"

"We can figure out what he's up to along the way! Come on!" Jack ran out of the Hall, Sora close behind.

**Jack Skellington**

Ruler of Halloween Town and Keyblader. Jack loves theatrics and new things, and when something new gets in his head it often leads down bad roads. But despite this, he has a good heart. Jack first appeared in _The Nightmare Before Christmas _


	38. Crypts and Brains

Fipp: My sister, who we will call Paperclip, just got a DA acount, so please go to my profile to see her work, also, while you are there, please vote on who will win the art contest!

-1Chapter 37: Crypts and Brains

"This place is awesome." Tanith said as she looked around the graveyard. "Look at all the tombstones." She then jumped atop one of them. "I like this place-AGGH!" she was surprised by Jack jumping over her.

"Come on guys!" he called for them to follow "We have to save Sally! Who knows what Oogie has done!" he then jumped forward gracefully over the head markers.

"So where is this crypt?" Roxas asked.

"It's one of the largest, darkest and most terrifying places in the graveyards," the skeleton said in a dark voice "it's quite romantic!" he voice cheered up.

"Sounds like most places I've been to." Captain Jack added.

"Is this the place?" Kronk pointed towards a house sized building in the middle of the graveyard.

"Well, it's large, dark and terrifying, so no." Tom said.

"Really? Because you'd think it would be, I mean, it's all the things Jack said it'd be." Kronk replied, oblivious to the sarcasm.

They opened the door to a large chasm filled with coffins that formed a maze, that would make getting through difficult.

"I was never to good at mazes you know." Marsupalami said. The group navigated through the confusing corridors, with Captain Jack leaping almost every minute or so, until they came to a large door with a spider on it.

"She must be in here," Jack said "this is the only door in the whole room." Jack pushed open the to a larger room, but unlike the previous one, this one was not cluttered. It was not hard to miss Sally in the center of the room. "Sally!" he called as he sprinted across the room.

"Jack!" she called as she too ran towards him, they both met in the center of the room.

"Are you okay Sally? Are you hurt?" Jack asked worryingly.

"No Jack, I'm perfectly fine." she said. Dust then fell from the ceiling. Both looked up and saw a giant glowing swirl, a giant spider it was. The spider then jumped down to crush Jack and Sally, but Jack grabbed hold of Sally and leaped out of the way.

The spider then spat out large globs of sticky spider web all around. The heroes jumped out of the way of the webs and made for the exit, but the spider had blocked it and this had trapped two of the heroes: Roxas and Namine.

"I really hate spiders." Namine said as she gripped Chains of Memories tighter in her hand.

"Don't worry, we can take his guy one." Roxas twirled Oathkeeper and Oblivion around.

**N:** Let us fight and to relieve, and hope for an ending that's not so bad. _(Namine dodged around the web spits)_

**R:** It's true his plan was to deceive, and now the time is up for he's had. _(Roxas jumped up to avoid being slammed into a wall)_

**N:** But with danger at every turn, _(The spider burrowed into the ground)_

**R:** And we are ready! To set things right here! _(Dozens of smaller spiders jumped out of the ground to attack, but Roxas swiped them all away)_

**N:** How can you say that we will be okay?  
And come back another day? _(Namine barley dodged being attacked by the spiders claws from underground)_

What will become of not just this town?  
What if we let everybody down? _(The spider then erupted from the ground) _

**R:** You know, dear Namine, that's not true  
We have our friends to fight with me and you. _(The spider crawled to the center of the room and fire hundreds of spiked webs around)_

**N:** There's so much danger yet to face _(Namine puts up a shield around both her and Roxas)_

**R:** But we'll not worry, back home we'll hurry! _(Roxas jumped next to Namine )_

**RN:** Now we must stop, that evil Oogie's scheme  
And save this Halloween! _(Both Keybladers pointed their blades at the spider and fired a bolt that went right through it)_

The spider staggered around, bubbles gurgled out of it's mouth and it fell backwards onto it's side.

"That takes care of that." Roxas said as he swung his Keyblades, trying to get the webbing off. "Help?" he pleaded the other blonde.

"Okay, but first I have to cut down tat web wall." Namine replied, sighing a little bit.

After Namine cut the wall down, and left, they rejoined the group and asked Sally for a better explanation.

"Sally," Sora asked. "Where did these monsters come from? They're not Heartless, and Oogie never had the resources to build these things."

"That's the bad thing." Sally replied, sadness lining the words as she spoke them, "Oogie Boogie isn't making them."

"Then who is?" Kairi asked.

"Dr. Finklestien." she said.

"What? The good old doctor! Why?" Jack asked. "Why is he helping Oogie?"

"I don't know, but he's not himself Jack. Please, save him from what ever Oogie's done to him." Sally asked the Pumpkin King.

"I will, and Oogie will pay for his crimes!" he turned to the group "Sora and company! We move out now!" he commanded like an army official.

"Who made him captain?" Stranger asked.

"There can be only ONE Captain Jack." Captain Jack said as he summoned Follow the Wind. He was then promptly hit on the head.

"No trying to kill one another when on a mission!" Tom said "Although it is perfectly acceptable to do so back on the ship. Come now, off to fight a mad scientist."

So the group traveled back through the graves and made their way to the laboratory where the doctor did his experiments.

"So what kind of cool stuff does this guy have?" Tanith asked.

"I don't know, I've never been here." Riku said.

"Well Freak-u," she teased, "I'm not going to wait to find out!" Tanith rushed forward and burst through the metal doors that led to the lab. Riku, feeling more like a babysitter then a warrior, rushed after her to make sure she didn't get into too much trouble.

"Hey! Wait!" Sora called after them. They ran though the door and as soon the two darkness users ran through, the door slammed shut.

"That's not good." Riku said when he heard the noise.

"Is that the doctor?" Tanith asked. In the middle of the room, Dr. Finklestien sat, surrounded by machines.

"Why yes I am dear." the doctor then flipped his top open and picked at his brain, a green brain with eyeballs.

_Wait, _Riku thought _I thought Sora said his brain was a dull grey. _Riku turned his head to a tray not far from him, on it was a grey brain. "That must be it."

"What's it Riku?" Tanith said as she brought out Unlocking of Hearts.

"Oogie switched his brain." He walked over to the tray and picked it up. "Doctor!" he called out "Come to your senses before we're forced to hurt you."

"I find that quite impossible, even more so with my new device, I hope you like it!" The ceiling opened up and out of it came an electric shocker, four machine guns, and four giant spinning blades.

"Tanith," Riku said without taking his eyes off his opponent.

"Yeah," she replied, she was unable to take her eyes off the brain he was holding.

"Keep him distracted, I'll try and open his head and get the brain in.

**DF:** This town has changed my dears since Jack's been away!  
Without a Pumpkin King It's Oogie Boogie's way! _(The giant daggers spun right for the two)_

**R:** Doctor, please! Oh, can't you see you're wrong? _(Riku jumps out of the way)_

**DF:** Jack was the king! But now he's nothing but prey!  
Oogie Boogie is back, and he's planning to stay! _(Bullets started to shoot at them)_

**R:** It's a crazy web you're weaving!  
Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving! _(Riku jumped around the bullets as them came at him)_

**T:** Doctor, please! It's not too late! _(Tanith jumped around and fired darkness at the doctor, knocking his top off)_

**DF:** All my machines will seal your fate! (The probes started to send off sparks)

My lasers will slice you! My knives will cut deep!  
And when it's all over, the world will reap! _(he tried to fix his head, but a small shadowy hand was keeping it open)_  
The days of this good natured mayhem are through!  
I'll tear up this town! And I'm starting with you! _(All the instruments were now active)_

Well, now, my dears, it seems things are going down!  
In a few mere moments you'll be six feet in the ground! _(Riku and Tanith jumped around, dodging the traps)_

**T:** Stop at once! Can't you see this is absurd? _(Tanith used the Keyblade to sever a dagger)_

**DF:** No more tricks! Your friends will become your foes!  
And now this dance is nearing its close

**R:** All these people that you're hurting  
Oh, good doctor, it's disconcerting _(Riku summons the Guardian to take out two more blades)_

**T:** Doctor, please! Your thinking is all wrong! _(Tanith fires a bolt to destroy the guns)_

**DF:** In a moment finally you'll be gone! _(The probe goes haywire and fires more bolts while the remaining dagger spins out of control.)_

**T:** Your intentions are evil! Your thoughts are all bad!  
The thing that you work for is no more than a cad! _(Tanith runs up and slices down the last blade)_

**R:** When we finally get that foul brain out of you!  
You'll see no more foe, but friends that are true! _(Riku jumps up and switches the brains)_

"NOOO!" The doctor cried in pain as he regained himself. The door that was separating Riku and Tanith from the rest of the group opened up.

"Riku! Tanith!" Sora was the first one into the room. "What happened?"

"We saved the doctor!" Tanith said as she showed off her Keyblade

"Wha-what happened to me?" the doctor asked.

"Dr. Finklestien!" Jack rushed over to the doctor to see if he was okay.

"Jack? What happened?" he asked as he clutched his head. "The last thing I remember was-" the doctor then let out a loud gasp. "Lock, Shock and Barrel! Those hooligans switched my brain with the Boogie Brain!"

"Lock, Shock and Barrel?" Simba asked, "aren't they the people who Jack said brought Oogie back?"

"They are!" The doctor yelled. "Those brats must be dealt with as soon as possible!"

"Do you know where they are?" Sora asked.

"Yes, last they were here, they said something about the Mayor's house."

**Sally**

A rag doll created by Dr. Finklestien. She is Jack's love and whenever he gets to excited about something, she's always there to make sure he lands back on his feet. Sally first appeared in _The Nightmare Before Christmas._

**Dr. Finklestien**

Halloween Town's mad scientist and Sally's creator. Recently the doctor was under the influence of Oogie Boogie and was forced to make him a large army of evil Halloween monsters for him. Dr. Finklestien first appeared in _The Nightmare Before Christmas. _

Please review

Mrfipp


	39. From Rooftops to Basements

-1Fipp: The time to vote is coming to a close! If you still have not yet voted for who wins the contest, do so now, because next update I announce the winner!

Chapter 38: From Rooftops to Basements

"Is this were he lives?" Sora asked. The group was in front of a tower-like house.

"Yes, this is the Mayor's house." Jack said.

"It's certainly tall if you ask me." Kronk stated. "I mean, this place seems like the kind of place Yzma would live in. OH NO!"

"What?" Riku asked.

"Did I leave the oven on before I left my world?" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Shall we continue on?" Riku asked.

"_Help!" _

"What was that?" Mickey asked.

"_Somebody help me!" _

"What is that?" Simba asked.

"What's that?" Kairi pointed up. The group looked up, and hanging from one of the balconies that jutted from the Mayor's home, was the Mayor himself, locked in a cage.

"Somebody please help me! I'm only an elected official! I can't do this by myself!" the Mayor cried out.

"Is that the Mayor?" Goofy asked squinting his eyes, "And, are those some of those some of those things that Oogie's controlling?" As Goofy said, there were several cursed dolls, left over from Jack's Christmas fiasco, floating around the cage.

"How are we going to get to him before they get him," Roxas asked "It'll take us forever to make it up there." Roxas then turned to Tom and Marsupalami. "You guys,"

"What do ya need Roxas buddy?" Marsupalami stated happily, Tom only turned to Roxas.

"Since you guys can get up their the fastest, you go ahead while we climb through the building."

"Okay!" Marsupalami then enthusiastically climbed up the building, while Tom only teleported.

"Get away from me you vile beast!" The Mayor yelled as the cursed doll flew around him. They were about to strike him when they were zapped by Tom's lightning, and bashed with various props Marsupalami summoned.

_Click_

The Mayor stumbled out of the cage, when he got up he faced the two wielders.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said to them.

"What 'appened?" Tom asked.

"It was those three brats, Lock, Shock and Barrel!"

"Where are they?" Marsupalami asked.

"On the roof last time I checked."

"Marsupalami," Tom said "stay 'ere with the Mayor and keep 'im safe until Sora and the others get back. I'm going after those brats."

"Why?"

"I owe them for a little pumpkin incident last I was 'ere." Tom then ran up the spiraling staircase that wove around the house until he reached the top and walked through the wrought iron gate. "See you three are 'ere."

In front of him were the infamous trio of Lock, Shock and Barrel.

"Looks like Oogie was right," Lock said.

"The Keybladers would come!" Shock said.

"Now we can keep care of them!" Barrel finished.

"Sure ye can." Tom then summoned out each blade, "three blades, three brats."

**LSB:** Laa, la, la, la, la, laa! La, la, la, la, laa! Laa, la, la, la, la, laa! La, la, la, la, laa!

Hail to Mister Oogie! You will never win!  
When you find our booby traps They will do you in! _(They hoped around in their tub, throwing bombs at Tom)_

**S:** First we brought the Master back to take this town away from Jack!   
We know you'll fight to set things right, so we got bad guys who attack! _(Shock tossed bear traps where ever they hopped)_

**T:** Stop! I've 'ad enough of you!  
Your punishment is overdue!   
You've instigated chaos 'ere  
And turned this town onto its ear! _(Tom dashed forward and knocked them out of their tub)_

**LSB:** Hail to Mister Oogie! Put Tom to the test!  
Keep him guessing all the time, never let him rest! _(the three danced around Tom)_

**B:** Then Mister Oogie Boogie Man _(Barrel fired bullets at him)  
_  
**S:** Can take the whole town over then! _(Shock dashed around him at fast speeds, almost hitting him)  
_  
**L:** He'll be so pleased, I do declare! _(Lock jumped into the with intent to crash on Tom, but missed)_

**LSB:** The whole world should beware! Wheee! _(All three attacked at once, but all missed)  
_  
**L:** Now, that Oogie is the king  
We get away with everything!  
You cannot scold us for our pranks!  
The new King Oogie, let's give thanks! _(All three stood ground in front of him)_

**T:** Don't be foolish! Think now: All this danger isn't fun and games!   
When this town is back to normal, do you really want the blame? _(Tom jumped out of the way of their assaults)  
_  
**LSB:** Hail to Mister Oogie! This is so much fun!  
We make mischief day and night! Our work is never done! _(The three of them jumped back into the tub)_

**T:** If Jack's told you once, 'e's told you twice to straighten out your act!  
You'll never get away with this and that, you brats, is fact! _(Tom vanished)_

Trusting 'im's a big mistake! _(He attacked Lock)_  
One you don't want to make! _(He attacked Shock)  
_'E might reward you this is true! _(He attacked Barrel)  
_By cooking you into a stew! _(He attacked all three)_

Lock, Shock and Barrel were thrown right into the gate.

"Is that all you got?" Tom smirked as he dismissed his blades. He heard the people running up from behind him, he turned to see the rest of the group running towards him, Jack and Kairi in the lead, but a hole opened up beneath the two and they fell through. Tom turned to that the three brats had pushed a secret button. "Brats."

_THUMP_

"Didn't hurt as much as I thought it would." Kairi groaned as she sat up. "Are you okay Jack?" Silence. "Jack?" Kairi stood up to try and find the skeleton, but she found she was in what appeared to be a prison.

"What is this place?" Kairi turned to see Jack standing in front of one that looked like a wrought iron Christmas tree.

"It looks like a jail." Jack said as he tapped his chin.

"You want to know, Jack?" a voice called. The room suddenly went dark, except for a single spot light, on Oogie Boogie who was standing on a pedestal in a giant rootlet table, Kairi and Jack jumped in.

"Oogie!" Jack called out, pointing at the Boogie Man. "What are you planning?"

"You really don't know?" Oogie laughed "If you haven't noticed that each of those doors held sacks, and in each one was a holiday leader!"

"Holiday leader?" Kairi asked.

"Yes Princess, each leader of the holidays: Independence Day, Thanksgiving, Easter, St. Patrick's Day and Valentines. I just need you, and good old Sandy Claws! Then I will rule all the holidays as the Seven Holidays King!"

"You won't get away with this!" Kairi summoned her Keyblade as Jack cracked his knuckles.

**O:** Well, well, well! Look what the bat dragged in! Jack, and the Princess? Oh, I'm really scared!

**J:** Oogie, I'm here to finish this once and for all!

**O:** You're jokin'! You're jokin'! I can't believe my ears!  
You're jokin'! You gotta be! Best laugh I've had in years! _(Buzz saws whizzed around the rootlet wheel)_

**J:** We hope you did amuse yourself with this, your little fling! _(Jack danced around the saws)_

**K:** You'd better pay attention now 'cause we're fixing everything! _(Kairi blasted the ones that came near her)_

**O:** You think you are winning but that's a lot of noise!  
Just to be a sport, dear friends I'll share my Oogie-toys! _(Oogie then started to suck in air, like a black hole while ghost flew about)_

Whoa oh! 

**G:** Ohhh! _(Kairi and Jack grabbed hold of the wheel's sides)_

**O:** Ohhh! 

**G:** Ohhh! 

**O:** Whoa oh! 

**G:** Ohhh! 

**O: **I'm the Oogie Boogie Man! _(After the sucking he threw up bombs, each dodged)_

**J:** The leaders of the holidays must right now be set free! _(Halloween magic danced around Jack)_

**K: **Release them all at once or you'll have to deal with me! _(Kairi's Keyblade started to glow)_

**O:** You beat my men, so what? Big deal! You even ran the maze!  
You still can't stop me! I'm the king of seven holidays! _(Oogie danced around the edge of the wheel)_

Ohhh! 

**K:** Whoa oh!

**O:** Whoa oh!

**J:** Whoa oh! 

**O:** Whoa oh! 

**K:** Whoa oh!

**J:** I'm the only Pumpkin King! _(Both Halloween and Light magic exploded and hit Oogie dead on)_

"Hahahaha," Oogie laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kairi asked as she held up Flowering Strength in defense.

"Here's a little secret!" Oogie laughed, he then tore his skin off to reveal, not bugs like they were expecting, but another Shadow Oogie "You defeated my Shadow heroes, congratulations! The real me is in Christmas Town! Bye now!" The Shadow Oogie then exploded in a shine of light.

"Now what?" Kairi asked. A light then shone from above.

"Kairi! Jack!" Sora called out.

"Sora!" Kairi replied. A rope, which was Marsupalami's tail, then fell from above, both of them grabbed on and flew up.

Town Square. . .

"What?" Sora gasped, Jack and Kairi had just told the group what they had been told.

"Is that bad," Tanith asked "if this giant bag of bugs gain control of the holidays?"

"Very bad." Riku replied.

"Don't see the big deal," she folded her arms over her chest "I've never had a Christmas before."

"Well," Riku placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair "if we succeed in this, you'll be able to have one."

"So," Captain Jack said thoughtfully "we are rescuing Santa?"

"Correct." Sora replied.

"I'll have to ask him why he never got me that bottomless bottle of rum."

"I think you 'ave to be on the 'nice' list to get stuff." Tom said. "I think you'd be on the 'naughty' one."

"How would you know!"

"Stop!" Jack yelled out. "Could we please continue this later? We have to save Sandy!"

"Who's 'Sandy'?" Munch asked Mickey, who only shrugged, for this was the first he had heard of Jack's mispronouncing of the name.

"So where do we go?" Stranger asked.

"First we must get to Spiral Hill, then from their the Hinterlands and to the Holiday Trees, from there we will get to Christmas Town."

**Lock**

The leader of their small group, with Shock and Barrel, he plays many jokes on Halloween Town. Lock first appeared in _The Nightmare Before Christmas._

**Shock**

The brain of the small group, with Lock and Barrel, she plays many jokes on Halloween Town. Shock first appeared in _The Nightmare Before Christmas._

**Barrel**

The butt of jokes of the small group, with Lock and Shock, he plays many jokes on Halloween Town. Barrel first appeared in _The Nightmare Before Christmas._

Please be well

Mrfipp


	40. Holiday Horror

-1Fipp: So there is no confusion, for characters that share the same first letter of their name, the second will also appear, like Sora will be So, and Simba Si. Also, Jack Skellington is J1, and Captain Sparrow J2.

As for the contest, I only have five votes (and I think that only two of those are outside parties) so PLEASE VOTE! Go to my profile and vote for who's art you like the best! I want at least ten. If you don't vote you'll make this Fuzzle cry (holds up watery eyed Fuzzle), VOTE!!! Thank you.

Chapter 39: Holiday Horror

"That's his plan?" Sora asked. "To take over the holidays and become The Seven Holidays King?"

"And Oogie went to Christmas Town?" Riku, while he originally doubted Santa's existence, but after being told by Sora, Donald, Goofy, Tom, AND Kairi, who was the most reasonable of them, he was real, he believed.

"We should head out now!" Mickey yelled.

"But what about the holiday leader, we can't leave them down there, can we?" Simba asked.

"Not to fear," Jack said going into a dramatic pose, "I have asked the Mayor to release them from their prisons and to escort them back home while we rush to Christmas Town!"

"I love Christmas!" Marsupalami bounced around, "It's so wonderful and fun!"

"I'm going to ask for a bottomless bottle of run!" Captain Jack said.

"I think you have to be on the 'nice' list to get what you want." Abe said.

"Oh shut up, do you even know what Christmas is? 

"Of course I do! Except it's different on Oddworld."

"How?"

"For starters, we have no tree, he use the Raisin, and no reindeer, he's pulled by Scarbs and Paramites."

"Oh."

"Now!" Jack said "To Christmas Town!"

The group of Keybladers left the town of Halloween to make way for the Hinterlands, which lied beyond Spiral Hill.

"This is a weird looking hill." Kronk stated. Kronk squinted his eyes and saw someone on the hill's top. "Who's that."

""Why," Jack said "It's Sally!" Jack ran forward until he was at the base of the hill. "Sally!" the rag doll turned around. "What are you doing here, it's dangerous."

"Jack," she said softly "I came here to make sure if you were okay."

"That's sweet, but as you can see, I'm fine! No need to worry."

"Jack," she looked a bit fallen "I think something bad is going to happen." Jack smiled as he walked up the hill.

**J:** You give me strength to show you care.  
I cannot fail with you so near.  
I know I'd be lost without you.

**JS:** We'll stand together, now and forever  
And I tell you, this very troubled night  
That we will set things right

"Don't worry Sally, nothing bad will happen as long as Sora and his friends as here to help me out, I WILL set Halloween Town back to how things were before!" Jack then ran past her. Soon, the rest of the group also ran past.

"Be careful," she said, now all alone "all of you."

KHKHKHKHKH

"So," Stranger asked "How do we get to Christmas Town, all I see is trees."

"That's the thing." Goofy said "The way to Christmas Town is a tree!"

"Right," Kronk said "come on, I'm not even that stupid."

"Really?" Tom asked. "Then why do all these trees around us 'ave 'oliday doors on them?" Kronk looked around, there were indeed many trees with holiday symbols on them.

"Decoration?" Kronk asked. Tom sighed and opened the Christmas Door, he then picked up Kronk and threw him in.

"Was that necessary?" Namine asked.

"Nope." Tom then dove in.

"Come on everyone!" Sora, and the others that knew where the door led, jumped in. The rest stayed behind.

"Does he just want us to jump in?" Captain Jack asked.

"I think he does." Marsupalami bounced over to the door and looked inside. "It looks-AAAGHHH!" Tanith then pushed him in.

"Who wants to go next!" she cheered.

"I think I left the stove off!" Captain Jack turned to run, but Stranger grabbed his collar and threw him in, he jumped in next, followed by a reluctant Abe and Munch.

"Now my turn!" Tanith's plan was to gracefully dive in, not being pushed in by Riku. "I'll get you Freak-u!" She cursed as she plummeted down. Riku, after a few chuckles, dove down.

Christmas Town. . .

When they thought of Christmas Town, they thought they would see things such as snow, happiness, and joy, but to the dismay of everyone, with the exception of Tanith because she enjoyed this, the found that the town was in ruins, fires blazing all around.

**J1:** Oh no! Oh no!  
There's trouble everywhere!  
**So:** Oh no!  
There's smoke clouds in the air!  
**Ka:** Oh no!  
I can't believe my eyes  
**To:** We 'ave to 'elp them  
Hurry Jack, they wouldn't dare!  
**J2:** No! no!

**G:** Oh no! Oh no!  
There's something very wrong!  
**D:** Oh no!  
These things here don't belong!

**Mi:** Oh no!  
The streets are lined with  
**Si:** Little creatures crying  
All the others must be hiding  
**Kr:** Christmas spirit is subsiding!  
Oh no!  
**All:** Oh no!

**A:** The joyous decorations here  
Are melting from the fire!  
**Mu:** No doubt the work of Oogie Boogie!  
Drat that no good liar!

**St:** There's fear in every window!  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes!  
**Ma:** And in my bones I feel the urge  
To cut him down to size!

**Ro:** And there! Oh no!  
His monsters have control!  
**Na:** Look out!  
It shows me to my soul!  
**Ri:** No more!  
They're gathering the presents to ignite them!  
**Ta:** Don't they know who they are for?  
Oh no!

**J1:** Oh no!  
He's here! It's all part of his plan!  
**So:** The nerve!  
He's really gone too far!  
This time!

**Ka:** It's up to us to put a stop to this  
Now is our chance we cannot miss!  
**To:** This town's counting on us!  
So we must take charge and let them know!   
**J2:** The time is now  
For them to go!  
**G:** Or when to start in such a mess!  
Oh no!

**D:** Oh no, what now?  
The peaceful town is ruined!  
**Mi:** And look, the Christmas tree is bare!  
Attacked! By someone, welcomed fiends!  
**Si:** I tell you I will snare them  
And make sure they pay for their   
**Kr:** Outlandish rude behavior  
Oh no!

**A:** The cheerfulness is missing  
And the wonder isn't here!  
**M:** And in their place there seems to be  
A paralyzing fear!

**St:** Instead of songs, I swear  
I can just hear screaming in the air!   
**Ma:** The stench of Oogie Boogie  
Is absolutely everywhere

**Ro:** The ghosts, the ghouls!  
They're everywhere and all around!  
**N:** I've never felt so sad before!  
This happy place in front of me is being trashed  
**Ri:** So greedily, so greedily!

It's tragic! Oh, it's tragic!  
**Ta:** I can't stand and watch it burn!  
I've got to save this Christmas Town!  
**J1:** And seize these monsters lying all about!  
This must stop!

The group ran though the town, helping wherever they could. They eventually found themselves at Santa's Shop.

"Where are is he?" Jack asked.

"Is this Oogie Boogie look like a giant burlap sack?" Kronk asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sora asked.

"Oh no reason, it's just that I see a guy who looks like that by the train tracts." Kronk pointed.

Standing there near Santa's sleight, was Oogie Boogie, in all his malevolent glory.

"Well hello there Jack!" Oogie called.

"Oogie!" Jack jumped in front of the group. "What have you done with Sandy!?" Oogie only smirked as he pointed towards a large candy cane, Santa was hanging from it, and below him was the rope attached to him, over a railroad, with a train moving towards it, with shears, which when severed, would release the rocket not to far off, and send Santa Clause to the stars.

"Well, the situation does not look that bad." Tom said.

"So boys." Oogie gloated, "can you rescue Sandy before-" just then the train flew by him and into the mountain side. Tom simply smirked.

"What were you saying?" Sora asked.

"Um, well." Oogie twiddled his 'thumbs'. "It's like they say: Don't place a wager on a loss bet!" Oogie then jumped into the sleight, whipped the reindeer and flew off.

"He took the sleight!?" Sora yelled out. "How are we going to get him now."

"Do you have an extra one Mr. Clause?" Marsupalami asked getting him down.

"I'm sorry, but no. That fiend took my only one." Santa said.

"How are we going to get him if we don't have a sleight?" Kairi asked.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Tanith asked. In the distance, they could hear bells.

They all looked up into the sky and saw something that made Jack smile a wider grin then normal. The sleight he had used during his Halloween, the one with the skeletal reindeer, was flying towards them, with Sally at the reins.

"Jack!" Sally landed right next to them. "I'm afraid you can only fit a few people into it." She said as she got out of the Halloween styled sleight, and Sandy must be one of them, since he can drive."

"Very well! I volunteer Sora, Donald and Goofy, and this fellow." he pointed to Tom. "to go with Sandy and I!" Then, without even really asking if they wanted to go, Jack scooped all four of them and threw them into the sleight.

The sleight flew high into the sky in pursuit of Oogie Boogie.

"Stupid brats." he said, "this'll keep them busy!" He reached down and pulled up several Oogie dolls and tossed them at the heroes.

"Incoming!" Donald yelled, they dodged the dolls, but they turned around, like heat seeking missiles.

"Don't worry," Tom said, "I'll 'andle this." Tom then jumped out of the sleight and onto one of the dolls, he spun around quickly and threw the doll right at Oogie, knocking him off, while Tom tumbled to earth, dragging the other dolls with him.

"We have to save him!" Santa yelled.

"Don't worry, he'll be okay." Sora said like it was no big deal.

"But he just fell over a hundred feet to the ground."

"So?" Sora gave him a look.

KHKHKHKHKH

Oogie plummeted to the ground and landed with a loud THUD!

"JAAAACK!!!" he yelled into the air. "I'm the Seven Holidays King! I can't yet this happen to me!" Oogie let out a loud roar, summoning countless insects from all around, each one ready to help their master.

**Santa Clause**

The jolly leader of Christmas Town. During recent years he has been involved with Jack Skellington more then he would like to be. Every year he delivers presents to the good children of the worlds. Santa first appeared in _The Nightmare Before Christmas._

**Oogie Boogie**

A bag of evil bugs that for one reason or another, always comes back to torment Halloween Town. Currently Oogie's plan is to take over each holiday and rule them as the Seven Holidays King. Oogie first appeared in _The Nightmare Before Christmas._

Please review

Mrfipp


	41. Filthy Final

-1Fipp: I know I said that this would be the one where I would announce the winner, but right now there is a tie, and I need a definitive winner. I need at least one vote to decide! So please! The suspense is killing me.

Chapter 40: Filthy Final

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jack landed where Oogie had fallen, a junkyard filled with all the trash from leftover holidays. The four of them ran through the chasm of junk, but they were in for a surprise.

Oogie Boogie had used all bugs around to gather various materials for him to construct a new body, a much large body composed of the trash of holidays.

"Oh Jack!" Mega Oogie called to his much smaller foes. "I'm not finished!" Mega Oogie then brought his fist down, Sora, Donald and Goofy jumped out of the way, but Oogie was able to grab Jack by the leg. He the reared his fist up and plunged it down, to shatter Jack's bones, but before he could do anything, Jack burst into flames and Oogie released him and Jack landed peacefully on the ground, in his Pumpkin King outfit, bats flew around him and he was in his normal attire.

"Oogie!" he called out, not fearing the giant. "It's time to take out the trash!" Jack swung his hand, and in a dark flash, the Pumpkinhead Keyblade appeared. Oogie only laughed.

Oogie reared his head back and spat out giant crates at the four. Sora jumped around each one as they fell around him while Goofy and Donald blocked them. Jack danced around as they came, he then burst into flames and switched to Pumpkin King. His hands lit up and he threw massive fire balls at Oogie.

But this was not the end of his assault, ice engulfed him and he was now in his Santa Jack suit, he reached into his bag and pulled out several blue presents and threw them, each one exploding into a giant blizzard.

Sora, knowing that this was not enough, reached into his jacket and pulled out the Auto Charm.

"Optimus Prime!"

"_Sora!" Through the city streets, a blue semi with painted-on flames drove forward, it jumped into the air and transformed into a giant robot. _"There's more then meets the eyes." Optimus, who was almost as tall as Oogie, ran at him and a sword came out of his arm and he stabbed the giant right in the chest, Sora ran down this sword and jumped up and sliced Oogie in the chin and landed on the Autobot's shoulder as he jumped back. Optimus' chest opened up a large cannon appeared, both he and Sora charged their blast and fired powerful blast, knocking Oogie back. "Roll out!" Optimus then vanished to his own world.

"I'm not finished yet!" Oogie crashed his fist on to the ground. "It's payback time!"

"Is that all you got to say!" Donald taunted.

**O:** Well, well, well. What pest you are.

Still around huh? Ooh. Can't say that I like that.

Why don't you just give up? You know, surrender.

**D:** It's over. It's over. Your scheme was bound to fail. _(Donald cast Firaga and Blizzaga)_

It's over. Your finished here. Your next stop will be jail. _(Thundaga)_

**O:** They mock me. They fight me. I don't know which is worse. _(Oogie started to throw punches at Donald)_

I just may split a seam now if I don't die laughing first. _(But Donald jumped around each one)_

**G:** What's this, a trick, we're not impressed. Your bad and now your tall. _(Goofy throws the shield right at Oogie's chest)_

It makes it all the more worth while to see a giant fall. _(The shield ripped right through him)_

**O: **Talk, talk, talk, I tell you, this giants going nowhere. _(Oogie started to spit up crates)_

If I were you I'd take a hike. There's danger in the air. (_But Goofy's shield blocked them all)_

Whoa-oh

**D:** Whoa

**O:** Whoa-oh

**G:** Whoa

**O:** Whoa-oh

**S:** Ha-Ha-Ha

**J: **I'm the only Pumpkin King. _(Santa Jack blasted Oogie with a hailstorm)_

"Halloween Town is Jack's!" Goofy called.

"Well aren't we confident?" Oogie sneered

**S:** Well I'm felling angry and there's plenty left to do. _(Sora hit Oogie with Light Raid)_

We've fought your most unwelcome help, and now we're after you. _(Then Dark Arcanum)_

**O:** Even if you catch me, you could never do me in. _(Steel girders popped out of the ground)_

I'm ten stories high and just as strong, which means I'm gonna win. _(But each one missed Sora)_

**D:** Whoa-oh

**O:** Wha-oh

**G:** Whoa-oh

**O:** Whoa-o-oh

**S:** Whoa-oh

**O: **Wha-ha

**J:** I'm the only Pumpkin King. _(Pumpkin Jack seared Oogie with Pumpkin Fire)_

"This ends here." Sora said, ready for more.

"I'm laughing to death!" Oogie laughed.

**J:** It's over, your finished, you'll never get away. _(Ghost and bats flew at Oogie and sliced him)_

You the Seven Holidays King, that'll be the day. _(Colorful lights and snow did the same thing)_

**O:** How feeble, how childish. Is that the best you got. _(Bugs jumped around to attack Jack)_

You think that you guys are heroes, I think you are zeroes. _(But Jack swatted them all away)_

"I'm the Seven Holidays King!" Oogie yelled at them.

"You're king of nothing!" Jack shot back

**O:** WHOA-OH _(Bugs started to fly around)_

Now's it's time for you to see what it really means to scare. _(Oogie started to punch at Donald)_

'Cause I'm a gambling Boogie Man, although I don't play fair. _(He spat up wooden crates at Goofy)_

It's much more fun I must confess with lives on the line. _(More pillars appeared around Sora)_

Not mine of course but yours old friend, now that'll be just fine. _(He then swatted at Jack who danced atop the pillars)_

Whoa-oh

**D:** Whoa-oh

**O:** Whoa-oh

**G:** Whoa-oh

**O:** Whoa-oh

**S:** Whoa-oh

**J:** I'm the only Pumpkin King. _(Jack pointed Pumpkinhead at Oogie and holiday magic shot right through him)_

"NOOOOO!" Oogie cried in pain. "Not again! My bugs! My bugs! My precious bugs!" bugs poured out of Oogie in a typhoon, and soon all that was left was rags. The four left the area, but not before Sora and jack sealed it off so Oogie would never return.

KHKHKHKH

"Are you sure?" Sally asked. After the defeat of Mega Oogie, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jack returned to Halloween Town to find everyone else there.

"I'm sorry Sally." The king said with his ears down, "But Jack is a Keyblader, and we need him to help us fight. But the choice is his alone." Mickey turned to said skeleton, who was taking a wandering look at Pumpkinhead, ignoring them. "Um, Jack?" Still ignoring.

"Jack." Sora tried, still no reaction.

"JACK!" Captain Jack yelled into the other Jack's skull.

"Huh?" Jack, finally putting his attention towards the Keybladers. "Oh yes! I've made my choice." Jack dismissed his blade and turned to Sally. "I'm sorry Sally, but this sounds of great importance, this Horned King person and his followers, if I can do something to stop what ever it is they plan, I must take action!"

Sally only smiled sadly, "I understand Jack, just come home okay please." Jack warmly smiled.

"Of course I will! I'm Jack! The Pumpkin King Master of Keyblades!" Jack struck a dramatic pose, various lights shone behind him. "but first, I must say good bye to Tim and Jill." Jack then dashed off to his house.

"And so another maniac joins our crew." Marsupalami stated.

"Speaking of maniacs," Sora said looking around, "where's Tom? We haven't seen him since he jumped out of the sleight to fight off those dolls."

"Oi! Over 'ere!" They turned to gate to see Tom trudging through. "What's the meaning of this? You just leave me in that junk yard?" he asked, a little frustrated.

"Sorry, we thought you'd be here." Sra apologized. Tom only sighed.

"Fine, but I still got a big 'eadache, not I'm going back to the ship to take an aspirin." he turned back to gate to find the ship. "Oh, I almost forgot," he said without turning around "so long, farewell, avidea, adieu." as he walked away from them, slight chuckle escaped his mouth.

"What's so funny?" Tanith asked as she popped right into his face.

"Where'd you come from!?" Tom staggered back, clearly surprised by the girl.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing that would interest you pretty girl." Tom said, making Tanith raise an eyebrow. He had never called her a 'pretty girl' before, he just insulted her by calling her mentally unstable.

"All right!" Jack Skellington popped in, special effects playing as he hopped onto the fountain. "My affairs are now in order!" he jumped down and landed right next to Stranger and warped his arm around his shoulder. "Now my fellow Keybladers! Where are we off too!"

"Get off me." Stranger grumbled.

"Well," Roxas started "We now go to the Gum-"

"Ah yes, I've heard about these Gummi Ships!" he jumped forward and jumped next to Captain Jack. "Tell me, where is it?" Jack pushed his skull a few inches from the other Jack's face.

"This way Jack." Riku grabbed the skeleton's hand and led him to the gate, "It's at Spiral Hill last ti-"

"Spiral Hill!" Jack jumped, "It's been there all this time! We must hurry! Next stop: the stars!" Jack jumped forward, leaving the rest in wonder.

"We're going to kill this guy, aren't we?" Munch asked.

"I think so." Abe replied as he leaned on his shorter friend's head, knowing it would annoy him.

"I don't know, I think I like him." Kronk stated happily, he always loved meeting new people.

"Well," Sora said as he rushed forward, "let's go find him before he gets lost trying to find it." the group walked towards the gate and left the town.

Only Tom was left, who had kept his eyes on a few choice members of the crew.

"Well," he said when he was sure he was alone, "I think I may 'ave stumbled a bit, but all in all it was good. But I really can't afford to slip up again." Tom then started to chuckle a little bit. "This is going to be fun." Tom then dashed forward to join the rest of the group.

If one had been paying close enough attention, they would have seen for a split second his eyes flash red.

**Mega Oogie**

Oogie Boogie combined with countless bugs from Holiday Hill. In this giant state he towered over Sora and friends, but despite this advantage he was still beaten in the end. Mega Oogie first appeared in _Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge._

**Optimus Prime**

An Autobot from the planet of Cybertron. He came to the human's world to fight an defeat the Decepticons, their archenemies. He leads the Autobots to victory in these battles. Optimus first appeared in _Transformers._

**Keyblade File #07**

**Keyblader: **Jack Skellington

**Keyblade: **Pumpkinhead

**Weapon( Pre-Keyblade): **Bony hands/Soul Robber

**Abilities(Pre-Keyblade): **Various Elemental magic

**Abilities(Post-Keyblade): **Holiday Magic

Please review

Mrfipp


	42. Zombies in Space

Fipp(checking polls): And we have a winner! In 3rd place we have String with two votes(applause), in 2nd we have StarLightSeraph with three votes(more applause) and that would mean LookingattheMoon wins with four votes!(Bigger applause) Now, LookingattheMoon, as you know you now get a picture from me of your request, so, eith give me something in a review or a PM. If you don't want a picture, it goes to the second runnerup, and so on and so forth.

I wonder if I should do contest things like this more often.

-1Chapter 41: Zombies In Space

Gummi Ship . . .

"Just how many more people are left?" Donald asked. "Because it's getting a little crowded in here."

It was true, the number of people in the ship had risen greatly since the start of the trip with the addition of the Mudokin, Gabbit, Steef, monkey-thing, Pirate Lord, chef, lion and skeleton.

"Let's see," Sora check the star map "according to this, we have about two more people left."

"Two?" Goofy asked "Garsh, to think, we're almost done!"

"Yeah, almost done." Sora nodded while looking back at the people around the Common Room. _'To think'_ he thought _'when I started all this, it was just the three of us. Now Riku, Kairi, Mickey and all these other people, are on our side.' _Sora smiled, remembering that there were also still people at Disney Castle. The makings of an army. The chances of victory, were very good.

"Two more people you say?" the original three jumped when the voice spoke from behind them. "Even more people?" Jack Skellington asked. "My, this is wonderful! I never expected things to be this good! I'm going to learn so much from this trip! And from my experiences, I will create a new Halloween that has no rivals!" He pumped his fist into the air.

"Hey Jack." Sora said as he got up.

"Sora, I must say that this is a wonderful ship! There are so many wonderful people here, like those guys!" he pointed to Kronk, who was having another argument with Captain Sparrow, more then likely about cooking. "And those fellows!" he pointed to Roxas, who was trying to get his jacket back from Marsupalami. "And those two are wonderfully dark!" he was referring to Riku and Tanith, the latter was still making fun of the former for the 'husky' thing that happened in Halloween Town. Riku was chasing her, Keyblade drawn and swinging while she ran for her life.

Sora thought it was funny, he really couldn't recall the last time Riku acted this, 'childish', as Riku would put it if he was doing that.

"Just two more worlds to go before we head back to Disney Castle." Sora said to no one in particular.

"Actually Sora," Mickey said as he walked up "after we get the last one, we'll need to make a pit stop at Twilight Town for supplies, we have enough for now, but we would need to pass Twilight Town before he head back to the castle, and we should be very low on supplies by then, and with the castle a few days away, well, I'd rather be safe then sorry."

"I understand." Sora.

"So Your Majesty," Goofy asked "just who do we have left?"

"I'm not sure Goofy, but the Gummi Ship's computer knows and it's directing us to the closest of the two worlds."

"I wonder if it's any one we know, there next two guys?" Donald asked.

"Don't worry," Sora said, "whoever it is, at least one of us should know who it is."

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP_

The loud noise erupted through the whole of the ship, a dull red light blinking on and off.

"Is that good, or bad?" Jack asked, breaking his argument from Kronk.

"It's bad!" Mickey called.

_CRASH_

The whole ship rocked back and forth in a violent shake.

"More bad news?" Sora asked as he got up.

"What's happening?" Donald asked in fear.

"Computer!" Mickey commanded. "What in the name of Disney is going on?"

"_It would appear Your Majesty," _the computer's voice rang from nowhere, and everywhere at once _"that an enemy ship has latched onto us, and that enemy forces are entering the ship."_

"Can they do that!" Sora yelled "Isn't that cheating!"

"_Not if it works." _the computer replied.

"So," Goofy asked, "what's attacking us?" his question was answered when zombies phased through the ground.

"You just HAD to ask, didn't you?" Donald scolded the knight as they readied there weapons.

"Zombies!" Captain Jack yelled "Abandon ship!"

"No one is abounding ship!" Roxas yelled. He brought out Oblivion and Oathkeeper and sliced at the zombie around him.

"This is so exciting!" Jack cried out as he blasted a group of zombies with some Christmas spirit.

"We need to find Pinnle." Sora said as he raised the Keyblades to strike, knowing that he was behind this.

KHKHKHKHKH

In another part of the ship, Tanith was running along, having one hell of a time. She dashed forward and sliced at the zombies, taking off heads was her favorite thing to do.

"HAHA! You think you can beat me!" she gloated as she picked up a skull. "I win because I have _limbs!_" she tossed the skull back and it shattered in dust. It was then that the lights shut off. "I think they may have gotten to the light system."

But that was okay, in the darkness, Tanith could 'see' a person's aura.

"Why hello there Tanith." she turned around and saw sickly dark aura and two glowing red, pinpoint eyes, but other then that, nothing.

"You sound familiar, who are you?" She asked as she placed a finger to her chin.

"My name is Pinnle you worthless brat!" Pinnle yelled. "Wait, I'm sorry, you're not totally worthless, are you?"

"Why don't you just shut the hell up before I slice your head clean off." the girl threatened. This only made Pinnle giggle.

"You think you can beat me? Pinnle? I don't think you'd be able to fall a foe such a him down!"

"What's with the referring yourself in the third person?"

"Hehehe, despite what you think, I'm not here to fight." Tanith could see his eyes move forward. "I'm here for an offer."

"Offer?" Tanith smiled evilly "what is it?" she wasn't planning on taking this offer up, bit never hurt to listen.

"Come with me."

"And?"

"That's it." Pinnle said plainly.

"Seriously?" Tanith laughed. "You're joking?" she then dashed forward and sliced at him, only to meet nothing, she regained her self before she could fall forward.

But this did not matter when something grabbed the end of her hair and tossed her into a wall. Then, what felt like and elbow smashed into the upper region of her back, she was going to do something when she felt a cool, sharp object against she cheek.

"I really don't want to hurt you," Pinnle said, his voice right next to her ear. "Actually, that's a lie, I'd rather torture you into an inch of your life, and then the real_ fun _would begin." he chucked at the word 'fun', she knew what he meant.

"Sorry," she said, more venom lacing her words then normal, "you'd lose your head before I'd let you touch my body any more then you already have." It was then that the blade lightly cut her cheek, then she left something wet wipe over the bleeding cut. She felt Pinnle shudder behind her.

"Hmm, your blood has a very unique taste to it, it taste like the darkness." he said, his voiced wrapped in ecstasy.

"You licked me!" Tanith then released a shockwave of darkness that pushed Pinnle off her and to the other end of the hall.

"My, my, temper huh? From what I've heard your father had a temper." he teased, knowing this would push her.

"I know who you're talking about!" She snarled "and he is _not _my father!" her grip on her Keyblade tightened. "So I'd such the hell up if I were you!" More laughs came from the undead she could not see, say for the eyes.

"Okay, if you insist, but you think that, but what if the others were to find out? Like, what's his name, Riku?" Tanith's body went cold at the name. She could only guess how wide Pinnle's grin was. "What if he were to find out? You know what's happened to him, why I think he even made an oath to get rid of all his," he paused, "experiments. That. Means. You."

"Shut up." Tanith's eye started to glow golden, leaving now whites nor pupils.

"The first person you ever felt a connection too, because of the one person you shared a link too, will hunt you down and try to kill you."

"Shut up!" the air around her was now much darker, even in this darkness, one would be able to see it.

"Would you like to know why? Because you've done very, very, _very, _bad things."

"I've never done anything!" she screamed, the dark aura swirling around her body.

"You yourself no, but technically, yes. I mean, people like you are the same as the first ones! Isn't that right, Xehanort?"

"**I SAID SHUT UP!!!**" Tanith swung Unlocking of Hearts, Pinnle duck the blast that came from in, but he was grabbed by a large hand made of darkness and punched through a wall.

He looked up and saw two bright yellow orbs in the darkness, and that the aura around her had taken a shape, that the arm that attacked him was an extension of her own arm.

"This is going to hurt, I just know it." Pinnle said grimly. Tanith the ripped her arm back, and Pinnle flew right at her, she then sliced at him with Unlocking of Hearts, then slammed him to the ground. She pushed as hard as she could, in an attempt to crush him. But he had gone.

'_Probably phased right through the floor.' _she thought bitterly. She then dropped the Keyblade, in vanished into it's ethereal realm before it hit the floor, she dropped to he hands and knees, the darkness a torrent around her.

"No, no, no!" she cried "I can't let this happen!" her right hand flew to her head. "Have to stay on control, have to stay on control." she chanted, but to no avail did this work. She wobbly stood up and looked around, her vision heavily wavered as a large pulse of darkness erupted from her and rocked the ship violently.

This had happened to her several times in her life, the most recent was when Riku used the Guardian to crush her. The familiar darkness in that creature triggered it, the other times were brought on physical pain, but this was emotional pain.

From past experiences she knew that the only way to stop this was to fall unconscious.

She dashed forward and bashed her head into the wall.

She heard the alarm, it was fading into darkness as she did.

KHKHKHKHKH

And for the next world we are visiting, there is no weilder, I just did this because, I also have a new pic up.

Please be well

Mrfipp


	43. Damaged Gummi

-1Fipp: It is Valentines Day!

Tom: Bloody 'oliday, made by women so men can give them free stuff. I mean, look at Sora and Roxas! Sorry sods. Lucky for Riku, Tanith doesn't know too much about this cursed day, she just knows they give out candy 'earts.

Fipp: So you don't think to highly of this day.

Jess(read Normal as Possible to know who she is): Hey Tom! Just wanted to give you this, (gives Tom a read and white heart card) and this (kiss on the cheek).

Tom: . . .Maybe it's not all that bad.

Chapter 42: Damaged Gummi

Tanith felt wet. All over her body.

She opened her eyes to see the sun, but it was wavering.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily, she hand went to the bump on her head where it bashed into the wall.

"See you're awake." Tanith looked around to see Riku, who was shirtless.

"Where's your shirt?" she looked down, "and your legs?" his kegs had been replaced with a black dolphin tail.

"You're one to talk." he replied. Tanith raised an eye at this, but looked down. She saw that she no longer wore her black tank top and bandages, but now a black seashell top, and her legs sere now a black mermaid's tail, the fins semi-transparent.

"What?" she asked, wanting to know what had happened. When she realized that other then the seashells she was technically naked, she acted in the best way she thought. "PERVERT!!!" Tanith did a somersault in the water, her tail bashing Riku's head into the ground when it came down. "Where the hell are my clothes! Is this some sort of sick fantasy you have! Because if it is-" Riku then pushed her back, and not knowing how to swim in this state would make it hard for her to pummel him. "HEY!" she called.

"The zombies caused some damage, so we had to land on the nearest world, which we crashed on. It's called Atlantica, here we have to take on these shapes. Follow me, I'll take you to where to others are." he swam away and Tanith, after getting adjusted to the whole tail thing, followed.

"So why am I out here?" she asked.

"We found you out cold in the halls, so I brought you out here while repairs where made." Riku explained.

"Oh, well, is there a wielder on this world?"

"Not anymore, Mickey said that Cloud got the one that was here." they started to climb up a small hill "the ship is right over this hill."

The two Keybladers swam over the rim and looked at the ship. It was good, on the outside, but Tanith knew that it was a wreck in terms of circuits. She looked around and saw the rest of her party around.

Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Tom were in there Atlantica forms. Roxas and Namine were the same as Sora and Kairi, but Roxas' tail was red, while Namine's gold. Mickey had a small black tail, Munch other then the fact his leg was now a tail, much seemed normal, ecstatic in fact. Abe, who was looking more freaked out then normal, was a seahorse, the Stranger was a large crab. Marsupalami was an eel, Captain Jack was a ray, his body tattoos for all to see, Kronk was what appeared to be a manatee, Simba was a lion fish(1), and Jack Skellington was a sea spider, with long spindly bits.

"Riku! Tanith!" Sora called, the spiky-haired brunette flew up the hill to greet them. "See Tanith's finally woke up."

"So how much damage is left to repair?" Riku asked as the three of them swam down.

"Not much," Sora replied, "King Mickey said that the auto-repair Gummi blocks just needed to do their work and we can be on our way."

"What do we do in the mean time?" Tanith asked "Because I'm already bored." she lazily spun around in the water.

"Mickey said that we could look around, just that we couldn't go to far, have to remain in shouting distance." Sora said.

"What counts as shouting distance?" the girl asked, she did not want to hang around here.

"Come on Abe," Munch said "you have to let go."

"NO! I'LL DROWN!" the Mudokin cried, he was at the moment wrapped around on of the tailfins of the ship.

"Abe," Namine reasoned "how can you drown in you've been under the water for the past two hours!"

"TWO HOURS!" The Mud yelled.

"Abe! Don't worry," Goofy said as he swam up to Abe, "Donald's magic will keep ya safe, it's worked a bunch of time before." Abe looked timidly around.

"Are you sure?" he asked, voice slightly shaking.

"Don't worry," Captain Jack said as he flapped his 'wings', "if something happens to you, we'll just use your seahorse body for food." he was then bashed in the back of the head by Munch.

This left Abe trembling where he stuck.

"Nice going Jack." Munch said.

"Did somebody say my name?: Jack Skellington popped up.

"Other Jack!"

KHKHKHKHKH

Harper stood at the top of a ravine not to far off.

"Now, how should I go about and do this?" he asked himself, thoughts going to his teammate Pinnle. The zombie had done his job. Now all they needed to do was wait for when they got to the sunset world.

Harper chuckled. The attack on the Gummi ship was only a distraction, so they would not ask questions later about why no one had seen him in a while.

They knew what they were to do, even though they would try to capture the girls, they would make their stand at Twilight Town.

But until then, they could have a little fun.

KHKHKHKHKH

"I'm bored." Sora stated as he tossed a rock into the air, then catching it as it floated back down. "How much longer until we're ready to go?"

"Since you last asked me thirty seconds ago?" Kairi asked.

"Yes." Kairi let out a long sigh.

"I don't know Sora, could you please stop asking me when we'll leave, it's getting annoying." Sora smirked as he swam over.

"Come on, you know if I stopped, you'd regret it." he reached up and kissed the top of her head, the redhead sighed in defeat.

"Um Sora?" Kronk asked.

"Yeah?" the frustrated Keyblade Master asked, his moment with Kairi ruined.

"I've never seen one, but what does a Soul Barren look like?"

"Why do you ask?" Sora was really hoping that this did not lead to where he knew it would lead.

"Because I just looked over and I saw a bunch of odd looking fish." Kronk said. Sora shot up into the water, and looked around.

"I knew it." Beyond the hills were the ship rested, Sora saw a small army of Aqua Slicers. "Just when I thought we could have some time off."

"Let us hope that that teaches you not to let your guard down."

"I hope so." Sora agreed with the voice. Then realizing that this voice was not the voice of a friend, whipped around and summoned the Keyblades.

"You." Sora held his Keyblades in defense. "Harper."

"It is good to see you again Sora," the Soul Barren said. Sora immediately noticed that Harper, unlike the rest of them, was still in his normal form, standing in the water like it was solid ground. Sora, knowing how complicated thing, chose to dwell on this. "It's been a while since we've seen each other. Not since we took that trip in time we and Roxas took."

"What do you want now!" Sora slightly swam back, prepared to attack.

"My Sora, from the way you are acting, it seems that you are not too happy to see me. I'm guessing that our trip was not to your liking."

"No, it wasn't."

"Are you still going to try and prevent it?"

"With all that I have." Sora said sternly. "I just can't let that happen, and when I meet that. . ." Sora was looking for the proper word for the Walking Dude "guy," he finally said "I'll be sure to beat him."

"Guy? Oh, you mean Randall Flagg, don't you." Harper said, "That is a very dangerous man," Harper seemed to be thinking to himself. "He will cause her much pain."

"Her?" Sora asked "You mean the Keyblader after me?" Harper looked up.

"Drat, it would seem I've given away some information." he turned around, to face away from Sora, "But, to the main point." he still faced away from Sora "I have come here-"

"I know why you're here: For Kairi and Namine."

"My," the Soul Barren turned to face Sora, weapons drawn "It does seem you can pick things up faster then-"

_WHIMP_

"Firaga!" Sora shot the fire ball at the Aqua Slicers that surrounded him. He looked around in confusion. "Wait, what happened?" he looked up and saw Harper float out of the way of one of Munch's thunder blast. "How did this?

_WHIMP_

Sora was tossed right into the Gummi ship, he looked up and narrowly avoided the slice of one of the aquatic Soul Barren tails. Sora blocked the next hit with a Keyblade and used the other to slice it in half. He swam upright and looked around, seeing that there were less Soul Barren then normal.

_WHIMP_

Sora back flipped as Stranger rushed forward, firing several of his Live Ammo, only to be blocked by large playing cards.

The Keyblader floated back down next to Stranger, who looked confused.

"What the hell happened?" The Steef asked.

_WHIMP_

(1) Another bad joke.

Please review

Mrfipp


	44. Time Skips

-1Fipp: I don't have much to say. Nothing on my mind. Just read.

Chapter 43: Time Skips

"So tell us," Sora said to Harper, "what are you doing?"

"It is apparent you still don't know," Harper said, "but do you not know that I can manipulate time."

_WHIMP_

Sora rolled out of the way of Aqua Slicers' tail.

"What is going on!" Sora yelled.

"That means, I can fast forward through certain bits of it that I don't like." Harper's voice said from behind. "And when I do it, you have no recollection of anything that you have done. But I, on the other hand, do." Harper swung his swords at Sora, but the Keyblader jumped forward and parried the swipes. "This move is meant as a distraction of sorts. But I can only do it for a time. But the times I have done it, I normally win."

_WHIMP_

Sora was sent tumbling up, he regained himself as he looked down and saw that Donald had been thrown at him.

"WAAK!" Donald slammed head first right into Sora's chest. After the initial tumbling they managed to regain themselves.

"Any idea how we're going to deal with that time skip thing?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, Time magic isn't one of my strengths. I know spells like Stop and Haste, but that other kind of stuff is too advanced, only wizards like Yen Sid knows how they work."

"So you don't have any ideas?" Sora asked hopefully.

"Maybe, but it might be risky," Donald said doubting what he had thought of.

"Well, I don't think we have any other option, because no one has any idea what's going on. And at this rate-"

_WHIMP_

"-we might-" Sora looked around, he saw that he was lying on the ground, some miles from where the ship was. "Oh come on!" Sora jumped up and slammed his Keyblades on the ground in frustration.

"You have a temper, don't you?" Harper said from behind.

"You are really becoming annoying, you know that?" Sora held up his Keyblades.

"Now now Sora, I'm not much of a fighter, but that doesn't mean I still can't hurt you." Harper smiled.

He then raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

_WHIMP_

Sora looked around, he was surrounded by darkness.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Tell me Sora, do you believe yourself to be a hero?" Harper's voice rang.

"Where are you?" the Keyblader asked, he also noticed that he was no longer in his mermaid form.

"Answer the question."

Sora hesitated, "I've saved a lot of people."

"Really?" Harper asked, as if in surprise. "Did you help out here?"

_WHIMP_

"What?" Sora looked around, he saw an orange sky, a peaceful town, and trains. "Twilight Town? Why am I here?" he turned around and saw something terrible. "NO!"

_Tom threw a punch at Aszorz, but the shadowy assassin dodged it and sliced at Tom, sending him up. The images stopped_

"That doesn't seem very 'helpful' to me Sora."

"I wasn't myself." Sora said sternly. "And you know that if you're showing me this!"

"This is true, you were under the influences of the Incomplete Nobody leader, Namine, The Memory Witch. But that form you used," the surrounds fast forwarded, he was now fighting Kairi "the Anti-Form as you dubbed it, does come from you. That is the flaw of those garbs Yen Sid gave you, they may also bring out your hatred and manifest it into a physical state." The scene changed again. But to the Beast's Castle, where Sora first used the Anti-Form.

_Anti-Sora rushed at the Heartless and sliced them all to pieces._

"_Sora?" Goofy asked. "What happened? I thought we were going to do Valor?"_

"_What kind of form is that?" Donald asked, both unaware of what the threat Sora now was._

_Anti-Sora turned to his friends, he knew they were, but he wanted them dead. It was lucky for them that the Drive ran out and Sora reverted._

Sora didn't want to recall that. When he went into that form, he had a dull sense of awareness. All he knew is that he wanted to avoid that Drive at all cost and went into Drives when he _had _too.

"Tell me Sora," Harper's voice rang "is that what a hero does?"

"That won't happen to me, not anymore." Sora brought up his hands and opened them, in one hand a ball of light appeared, and in the other, a ball of darkness. "I have better control."

"Really? Well, what if what you felt was real? What if you do want to maim them all?"

"I would never do that!" Sora yelled out, anger boiling over, the orbs in his hands exploded out of existence. "I would never do that!"

"Really, well you wouldn't be the first Keyblader to lose sight of what they once held dear and go around killing people. After all. They say that the Keyblade would bring either salvation, or damnation."

"That's something I would never do." he said, a little bit more silently then before.

"Really? Willing to place a wager on that?"

_WHIMP_

Sora now stood in front of the Old Mansion in Twilight Town, outside the gates.

"What if you do get those urges?"

_Tom was thrown high into the air on the other side of the wall, Sora jumped up and spun the Keyblades as he slammed then down right into his back._

"I don't know what this is, but it's all a lie!"

_WHIMP_

"I tell no lies Sora, or Roxas, or Alphma, depending on whatever you want, but what you are seeing is in future."

Sora looked straight ahead. What he saw shocked him.

_Riku leaned against the wall, gasping for breath while clutching his chest, blood pouring from the large, and serious wound._

_He slid down, making various gurgling noises, Sora saw that there was large gash in the wall behind him, blood trailed where he slid down._

"_Riku. . ." he heard a voice say in a small, frightened tone. _

"R-Riku. . ." Sora then violently shook his head. _This, this can't be true. Riku can't. . . he can't. . . just. . .die. _"No. This is not real." the world around him vanished into darkness. "I'll give you me hitting Tom, but knowing him, we got into another fight and it got out of hand, not the first time it happened. As for Riku, you never showed me who did it. And if you want me to assume that I do it, you must be kidding." the Keyblader then turned his head to the sky "And I would like it if you stop trying to screw with my head!" he then summoned his Keyblades and dashed forward and swung.

The world wavered around him, back into the world of Atlantica, Sora in his mermaid form with Keyblades out and Harper behind him. Harper fell to his knees.

"Very interesting Sora," the Soul Barren said. "It would seem that you no longer wish to listen to reason." He stumbled up and turned to Sora. "I've told you this before Sora: What you have seen _will _come to pass. There is no stopping it."

"That's it." Sora pointed View of Dawn at Harper, "I've had enough of you, and if I were you I'd get out of here."

"Very well Sora." Harper said "but I do not lie about what I've told and showed you." and without further word, Harper swirled away back to where ever it was his base was.

Sora just floated there, seething in anger.

"I'll make sure that these things never happen." he said. After calming down he dispelled the Keyblades and swam forward, but not before spotting something on the ground. He reached down and pulled a summon charm out of the sand.

The summon had a picture of a gun that once belonged to a certain Nobody.

Sora held the charm and swam for the ship.

KHKHKHKHKH

When Sora got to the Gummi Ship, he had found that the lesser Soul Barren had been cleared out and that the ship had been fixed. They got the ship out of the world for the next one. They asked Sora what had happened, but he just went to his room, he said that he didn't want to talk to anyone.

Kairi knew better though.

_Knock-Knock_

"Sora?" she asked. She got no reply. "Sora?" still no response. "I'm coming in, like it or not." Kairi reached down for the lock, knowing Sora always forgot to lock the door, and opened the door.

She looked inside and saw Sora lying on his bed looking through the skylight at the stars. "Hey Sora," she said.

"Hey Kai," he replied, not looking back at her.

"So," she said, sitting down "what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You know I know you better then that, I can tell what's wrong, so spill." Sora heavily sighed and sat up.

"I met up with Harper back in Atlantica." he looked down while saying this.

"And?" Kairi asked. She had heard about Harper, the time using Soul Barren of Luxord. "What about him?"

Now for the next charm! The Snipe Charm! This allows you to put in a Original Character (OC).

The summon appeared in Chapter Eight of this story.

Please review

Mrfipp


	45. Promises

-1Fipp(sighs): It's apparent that almost non of you listened to the clue. Appeared in Chapter Eight, which would be the Authors Notes. Only two people guessed correctly, so I flipped a coin: And the winner is String! Now she can pick an OC that will later appear in the story! Just send me a small bio of who it is. Only one charm remains! Who will get it!

Chapter 44: Promises

"And?" Kairi asked. She had heard about Harper, the time using Soul Barren of Luxord. "What about him?"

"He took me to the future again," Sora replied, "and he showed me more of it."

"What did he show you this time?" the redhead asked with concern.

"He showed me, Twilight Town," Sora decide not to bring up that Harper had showed him Aszorz, that was a very taboo subject between thee two of them and Tom, "and two things that happened there."

"What were they?"

"The first one was of me, and Tom. We fighting in front of the old mansion, and the second. . ." Sora wavered while saying this.

"What about it?" Kairi's concern grew even more with Sora's worried tone.

"It was of Riku, and he was hurt."

"Hurt? How hurt was he?"

"He had a giant gap in his chest, like a sword had been shoved in him, and right into through the other side."

"What?"

"I don't know, b-but I think he was dead."

"Dead?" Kairi was stricken with this news, she then jumped off the bed. "We have to tell him!"

KHKHKHKHKH

"What?" Riku asked after he heard from Sora and Kairi what Harper had shown him.

"I found you in bad shape, possibly dying." Sora said, looking away from Riku.

"Dead?" Tanith asked, popping out of nowhere. "I know who kills him! ME!"

"Why do you think it was you?" Riku asked.

"Because you saw me naked you pervert!" Tanith yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Riku.

"You what?" Kairi and Sora asked, the previous topic forgotten for the moment.

"I DIDN'T see her naked, I just saw her without her shirt or bandages. She saw more of me when she walked in on me."

Tanith was visibly burning with rage. "THAT'S IT YOU PERV! I'M GONNA KILL YA!" she then brought out Unlocking of Hearts and charged, but tripped and fell flat on her face. "Any one say a thing, and I eat you alive." she growled from the floor.

"Riku." Kairi said sternly. "Could we please get serious." Riku looked up from Tanith. "Riku, Sora saw you seriously hurt, even _dead, _doesn't that worry you?"

Riku heavily sighed. "Of course I'm worried, but you have to remember Kairi, this is the _enemy!_ They lie and deceive people to get their way, he was probably just trying to psych you out Sora."

"But Riku," Sora started, but only to be interrupted by Riku again.

"No Sora, they lied, that is what they do, we can't trust what they say."

"But," Sora tried again.

"If it makes you two feel better, I'll be sure to be extra careful to make sure I don't die."

"And I'll help too!" Tanith burst up. "Because like I said, if anyone is going to be the one to kill Freak-u, it's going to be ME!" she pointed at herself with her thumb.

"See, if Tanith said she's the one to kill me, then she'll make sure I'm safe." Riku said nonchalantly, even though they had been hanging around for only a short while, had have gotten use to Tanith. "Now Freak-u, we must hurry and continue to play 'Smash-the-Fuzzle'."

"I don't think Munch like's it when we play that game, he always gets upset." Riku said.

"I don't care." she said in a singsong voice as she dashed down the hall.

"I better make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, I feel like a babysitter." Riku then turned back to Sora and Kairi "It's like I said, there is nothing to worry about." he then walked down the hall that Tanith had just fled.

"He just doesn't know when to listen." Kairi said in a down matter.

"He's always been like that Kairi." Sora replied.

"You don't seem to worried." Kairi shot him a look.

"I am, it's just, he's been in more life threatening situations then you and me put together and he can handle himself, better then I ever could." Sora grinned at her. "Don't worry Kairi, nothing will hurt him." he then leaned over and gave her a quick chaste kiss on the lips.

"That still doesn't make me feel any less worried about Riku." she said quietly "We almost lost him once, and if he were to die, we'd lose our best friend, and I'm not sure how Tanith would take it."

"Don't worry Kairi," Sora said as he wrapped his arms around Kairi's waist. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt Riku, you, or anyone else on this ship." he then dropped his head to kiss her.

KHKHKHKHKH

Riku walked down the halls of the Gummi ship. Despite what he had told Sora and Kairi, he somewhat believed what Sora had told him.

Harper was a Soul Barren, and had very little concept of lying so he doubted Harper had given Sora untrue information, but he could have given him may have been manipulated. But down to it, Sora saw Riku dead.

"Stop worrying Freak-u," Tanith said walking in front of him, arms casually behind her back.

"About what?" he asked, not really paying attention.

"You're think about what Sora and Kairi said, aren't you?"

"No, am not." he denied.

"Yes you are, but don't worry, no one is going to kill you, because if anyone is going to kill you, it's me."

"I feel so much safer."

"You should, because I get what I want. And what I want, is you dead." she turned to him with a smile, not one of the ones she gave when she was about to hurt someone, but a genuine one. "That is something I promise you." she then skipped off towards the original direction that she took leaving Riku alone.

"You know what," he said to himself "I really do, beyond all reason, feel safer with you saying that." Riku shook his head and walked on Tanith's direction.

It was then he heard the sound of Tanith engaged in a fight with a Fuzzle.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Do you know why you are here?" Rein asked.

"You brought me here with the darkness." the man replied.

"We've heard about you, a ruthless killer with no morals whatsoever. Something I can appreciate."

On the other side of the base, the Horned King and Vineage sat, watched as Rein spoke with the man via a magical connection.

"I don't see why we have to be here while she talks to him." Vineage said. "If he were to attack us I could subdue him in a moment."

"We need his trust, Vineage," the Horned King said. "and since Rein is the only human amongst us, she is the only one with the capability to earn his trust, I believe she has a past with him. And you are well aware how he feels about us: You being a Nobody, and myself being undead he would try and kill us."

"But, being a Nobody, wouldn't he try and kill Namine? We do need her, and what about Tanith? You are aware she is not completely human herself?"

"Of course I thought about this," just then there was a warping behind and Harper stepped forward.

"That is why I check upon them in Atlantica." Harper then reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a small device that looked like a pair of glasses.

"That appears to be my technology." Vineage asked accusingly.

"I apologize Vineage," Harper said bowing down, "but this plan was a but rushed." he then tossed the item to Vineage, a small compartment opened up in his chest and a mechanical claw flew out, grabbing the glasses and bringing them to his face, his machine eye glowed over it.

"It would seem that you have taken the liberty to adjust them." the Nobody said. "Interesting, now I just merely have to remotely upload these 'upgrades' to his glasses, and he will not be able to tell that Namine and Tanith are not completely human.

"How are they doing?" Harper asked.

"Take a look for yourself," the Horned King gestured to the screen.

"Quit playing coy," the man said "you and I both know that whatever it is that you want me to kill, has more to it then you're leading me to believe. I know how you play."

"Well you have me there," Rein walked to a chair and sat down, "please, sit."

With an eyebrow raised the man sat across from her. "You seem to changed since last we met, you're missing an eye."

"I know, that dagger you threw did the trick, but I got something to compensate for it." she smirked as she tugged at the strap of her eye patch. "But really, you should help. You'll kill a lot of them."

"How many exactly?" the man was now intrigued, despite the fact he was not on the best terms with Rein, she knew he _hated _these beast.

"I never thought of the numbers, but nine I think, and tenth will join."

The man smirked as he removed his glasses, showing red eyes. "When do we go, because I promise I'll kill them."

Please review

Mrfipp


	46. Island Paradise

-1Fipp: So everyone knows, Que is an OC I made up, he appears in a story I co-wrote with my friend Majickal called Chaos Rising, but sadly it has been discontinued. If you want to read it, there's a link on my page.

Chapter 45: Island Paradise

Ohana

Sora and co. landed on the beach.

"The ocean!" Captain Jack cried out in joy ad he dashed towards the sea with Munch close behind, neither remembering the last time they saw the sea. "At long last I have found my way back to you." he fell to his knees and drank form the water, only to spit it out in a fine spray. "Even on others worlds it taste the same. I wouldn't have it any other way." he smiled as Munch swam about.

"Come on guys!" Sora called "we have to find Stitch!"

"Who's Stitch again?" Marsupalami asked using his tail in a fashion to a certain orange

and black stuffed animal Sora knew.

"Another wielder." Kairi said as she walked along the beach, like the last time a feeling of nostalgia came to her.

"Annoying thing if you ask me." Tom said crossing him arms.

"You're just mad because you two don't get along." Sora said. Tom only 'hmed' and walked away.

"Just another crazy to join our crew." he said as he walked away.

""Crazy?" Tanith asked.

"Yeah," Donald also folded his arms.

"And yer still mad Donald because of what happened at Ansem's lab." Goofy stated.

"I am not!" Donald huffed, "let's just go get him alright!" he mumbled something else as stalked away.

KHKHKHKHKH

"YEEEEHAAAAA!" A blue ball of fuzz cried out as it bounced around the Hawaiian town.

"Get back here!" the small girl cried as she chased her overly hyperactive friend. She saw some people staring and stopped to explain "We had too much coffee today." Lilo explained before chasing after her alien friend.

Stitch only cried out in his own little language as he jumped onto a table outside a café and ate a left over burger.

"Stitch!" Lilo yelled as she approached the table "What did I tell you about sharing the coffee?!"

"Um," Stitch began his highly advanced thinking process, "I don't know." only to come up with simple answer. Stitch then lifted his head and sniffed around, he smelt something very familiar. "Sora!" the fuzzy blue space koala jumped off the table and ran down the street.

"Sora?" Lilo asked. "Sora! I need my camera!" she reached into the neck of her red dress and pulled out her faithful camera, there was always something to take a picture when Sora was around.

KHKHKHKHKH

Sora and co. walked into town.

"So where do we start looking?" Riku asked.

"Don't know," Sora replied "I've only been here once, and it was briefly, but I know his home is-" Sora was unable to finish his sentence. This was because he was tackled by the small evil genetic experiment he was looking for.

"Sora's back! Sora's back!" Stitch yelled as he licked Sora all over the face, the same way he always greeted the Keyblader.

"Are you sure this thing is a Keyblader?" Kronk said as he kneeled down towards Stitch

"He seems kind of small." As Kronk poked him, Stitch snapped at him, luckily Kronk was able to pull his finger away before it was bitten off. "He almost bit me!" Kronk yelled out as he clutched his finger.

"Stitch don't like you! You have funny hat!" Stitch growled.

"That's it," Kronk said rolling up the sleeves he didn't have "You can insult my intelligence, my keenness my inability to get sarcasm, my. . .what was I saying again?"

"You were talking about things he can insult." Roxas said.

"Oh right," Kronk then turned back to Stitch "But no one insults my cooking!"

"And the hat." Roxas helped.

"And the hat!" Kronk called to the little blue alien.

"Okay." Stitch said. Then for no reason what so ever he jumped up to gnaw Kronk's face off.

"GET HIM OFF ME!" Kronk yelled out. Roxas ran in to help.

"Is this how it always starts?" Simba asked.

"Just about." Munch replied.

"This just means things are going to get more violent. And really soon." Namine said in a down voice. Why was it that they could never get an easy one. "Roxas! Stop this!" Namine yelled.

All three stopped their fight in various comical positions.

"But they started it!" Roxas' head was in Kronk's headlock, but his Keyblade pointing at Stitch's chest.

"I didn't start it!" Kronk said, "it's him!" his head gestured to Stitch in other arm.

"Not Stitch's fault!" the alien cried, he was in the perfect position to bite Kronk.

"Wow!" said a new voice, running down the road was Lilo, camera flashing at all the new people.

"Hey Lilo," Sora said as the girl approached him, but she only ran past him and to the rest of the group.

"Cool!" Lilo ran up to the closest member of the group: Captain Jack Sparrow "You look like a pirate! Are you one!"

"Why yes I am." Jack said with a smirk "I am in fact the legendary Captain Jack Spa-"

"Cool!" Lilo ignored what the Pirate Lord was saying and ran towards Simba. "A real lion!" she then looked around more "Just look at all these people!" she said. Just then Stitch jumped onto her head.

"Sora's Ohana grew." he said.

"Hey Lilo, can we talk to you and Stitch?" Sora asked. She nodded and they all left for her house.

KHKHKHKHKH

"And here we are!" Stitch called as he used the doggy door.

"This is a nice house." Jack Skellington said as he walked around. "It seems, moderate." he then leaned to Sora, "when does the fun start?"

"Fun?" Sora asked, knowing when Jack meant 'fun' it would be bad for the rest of them.

"Yeah, from what Donald and Goofy tell me, every time you enter a new world, something comes and attacks you!"

"Don't remind me." Sora replied, his head dropping.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Lilo asked as she sat down on the couch, which had a few gnawing marks on the legs.

"Do you remember why we were here last time?" Sora asked.

KHKHKHKHKH

"What are you doing Jumbaa?" asked the one-eyed green alien.

"Nothing." the larger of the aliens, with four eyes, replied innocently.

"You're not making anything _evil _are you?" Pleakly asked. Jumbaa shook his head. "Then what's behind you're back?"

"This?" Jumbaa brought out from behind his back a black machine with various tubes around it filled with bubbling green goop. "Oh, this is, this is Jumbaa's new popcorn popper."

"Then why does it have a tag that says 'EVIL' on it?"

Jumbaa shrugged "It came with it."

"You know the deal: No more evil experiments of any kind!" Pleakly poked the former evil scientist in the chest.

"Really?" Jumbaa stepped forward "And if I were to continue, I don't think you'd stop me," he then slapped Pleakly on the back "not like I would."

"That is because you shall die here." said a voice. Suddenly the room on Jumbaa's ship filled with Heartless.

"AGGHH!" Pleakly jumped behind Jumbaa, who defensively held up with 'popcorn popper'.

A man walked out of the shadows, he had black tied back hair into a ponytail, black clothes and dark sunglasses concealing red eyes. "It's been a while, Jumbaa." he said in a cold voice.

"You know this man Jumbaa?" Pleakly asked nervously.

"Yes." Jumbaa replied in disgust. "His name is Que."

"So you remember." Que replied. He looked around at the Heartless as his control.

"Normally I would never use the Heartless, but since they have no intellect, and only basic instinct, so I can tolerate them."

"What are you doing here? Last I heard you died."

"So I heard, I started that rumor so I could get some peace and quite. Did not work though."

"I can guess why you are here."

"And knowing you, you are correct."

"What does he want?" Pleakly whispered into Jumbaa's ears.

"Only death and destruction. This man is wanted in the Radiant Garden for countless murders."

"WHAT!"

"They were not murders." Que replied, defending himself. "It can not be considered a murder is it had no life to begin with."

"What is he talking about?" the green alien asked.

"Que has this sick ideology that anything that is sentient, and not completely human, should be slaughtered. Compared to that, I'm downright pleasant."

"Wait, does that mean-" Pleakly was unable to finish his sentence.

"Yes Pleakly, that means he has come here to exterminate us."

"Not just you," Que reached into a small pack attached to his hip, "I have also come here for the hundreds of monsters that reside on this island, as well as the monsters that travel with the Keyblader Sora." out of the pack he drew an impossibly large sword. "I shall start with you two."

"We'll just see about that." Jumbaa pressed a button on the 'popcorn popper' and in began to hum and whirl.

"Very well then." Que readied his sword and rushed forwards as the 'popcorn popper' fired a large blast of corrosive plasma.

**Lilo**

A small, yet odd Hawaiian girl. Lilo was the first one to befriend Stitch when he acted like a monster, then later turned all of his cousins good. Despite the situation, she always tries to see the good in people. Lilo first appeared in _Lilo and Stitch._

**Stitch**

Originally a monster created to destroy entire planets and a Keyblader, Stitch has befriended by Lilo and taught the meaning of 'Ohana'. Stitch is capable of lifting many times his own weight, this combined with his tendency for mischief, he often gets in trouble. Stitch first appeared in _Lilo and Stitch._

Please review

Mrfipp


	47. Speed and Wind

-1Fipp: Man, I am so freaking bored! Damn it! All I have to do is what for Days and Birth by Sleep to come out, and BbS, which comes out last, won't be out until '09-10. I'm going to be waiting a long time.

Chapter 46: Speed and Wind

"Wow." Lilo said stunned at what Sora just told her. "So Stitch has a Keyblade?" she looked at the small alien, who was picking his nose with his toe claws.

"Huh?" the alien looked up when he heard his name called. "Stitch has Keyblade?"

"Yep." Sora said.

"Why?"

"Because we gave you a heart of Gold."

"Why?"

"I already know where this is going." Roxas said.

"Yes, it will go on in a continuous loop where Stitch will answer 'what' to no matter what Sora says." said a voice from the hall door.

"Who's that?" Lilo asked. The group looked up and saw Rein casually leaning in the doorway.

"Uh, Rein? Is that you?" Captain Jack asked nervously, but he quickly regained his voice. "You really have to stop stalking me love, it's actually quite unbecoming."

"Why Sparrow you-" her malice filled voice was interrupted when Jack Skellington popped in front of her.

"Why hello there!" the skeleton happily said "My name is Jack Skellington! You must be Rein! Captain Jack has told me a lot about you."

"Really?" the woman asked, "Anything good?" hopes raised up.

"No, not really. Mostly insults." Rein's face fell while Sparrow's filled with terror. "I've never heard any man ever say so much negative things about one person." Skellington put his finger to his chin "did something happen between you two?"

". . ." Rein said nothing. She then vanished in a blur of red, then reappeared in front of the pirate, who she punched square in the jaw and sent flying through window. She took out her sword and followed post haste.

"Crazy bitch." Tom said folding his arms. He was then hit by Kairi.

"Watch your mouth! There's a child present." she pointed towards Lilo. Tom only mumbled under his breath.

KHKHKHKHKH

Jack rolled down the stairs and onto the ground.

"Bloody woman." his eyes then popped out of his head as he rolled out of the way as Rein's rapier stabbed the ground. He hopped up and summoned Follow the Wind. "Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes." She was about to strike when giant slabs of rock popped up and blocked her from attacking. She whipped around and dodged Simba's powerful strikes and jumped back as the rest of the group jumped out. "Another thing I hate about you people: There are too many of you."

"I hate to say this, but this seems to be really easy." Stranger said as he cocked his double-barreled crossbow.

"You're right." Riku said caustically. "It's never 'easy', no matter what the situation."

"You're right, it's not." Rein said. In the distance in the jungle there was a large explosion.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"That? That would be Que." Rein smiled. "And if that doesn't cause panic enough," Heartless then sprung from the ground.

"Que?!" Mickey gasped, he too has heard of that name.

"Jumbaa! Pleakly! Jumbaa ship that way!" Stitch yelled. He then rolled into a ball and rolled off.

"He's going to need help." Mickey said. "Sora, Skellington, Kronk, Simba, you help him. The rest of us will deal with Rein and the Heartless."

Sora nodded, him and his party ran off.

"I guess this just leaves us." Rein said as she slightly wavered her rapier. "Oh, and the Heartless." she gestured to the various dark monsters around them. She then dashed forward and went right through them.

There was a wall of Heartless, keeping some of the warriors from fighting Rein. The ones who were to fight her were Roxas, Goofy, Stranger and Tanith.

Roxas lunged forward and swung the Keyblades at her, but she dashed around him and sliced at various places, she then jumped back to gain enough space to rocket forward when Goofy jumped in front of her and blocked her, he then swung the shield and bashed her into the air.

With better reflexes then most she landed on her feet. She then spun around and parried each one of the Stranger's Live Ammo. Seeing the Ammo he was using was not fast enough, Stranger reached into his sack and placed a cartridge of stringing bug that would turn the crossbow into a machine gun. He lifted the weapon and fired away.

Rein, seeing the speed of the shots, ran circles around Stranger. She then jumped into the air and sliced at him before he could even register what had happened he was knocked across the ground. She then dashed forward to slice him down when he rolled out of the way and punched her in the stomach.

The woman in red flung back, but was able to regain balance and land on her feet. This was then Tanith jumped down and stabbed the ground where the older woman was. Rein then turned around and jabbed at Tanith. The dark girl clumsily stumbled out of the way of Rein stabs, but she was able to block one hit with Unlocking of Hearts, she the thrust her hand forward and a dark blast fired from it.

But Rein jumped out of the way and sliced the silver-haired girl. Rein then turned around and met with Roxas' blades again. The woman swung her sword in times to deflect the first part of a Ragenrok, but was open to the remaining of the attack.

KHKHKHKHKH

Despite the fact that Rein was dealing with several member of the party, that's not to say the rest were occupied with a larger Heartless.

The Tempest King was about fifteen feet tall, large a large crown and cape that resembled whorls, it's legs were a tornado and it had a staff that held two blades that would explode into a powerful gust of wind whenever they would hit something.

The Tempest King rushed forward and swung at Mickey, but the tiny mouse jumped up and fired off several Pearls at it. But it put up a shield of wind and blasted him back.

Riku then jumped up and fired off a Dark Firaga that hit it square in the chest. The Tempest King then sucked in a large amount of air, it's chest expanding to an impossible size, then blowing it out like a cannon ball, this hit Riku and sent him right into the house. The Tempest King the spun around it's staff creating a tornado that ripped across the field, it was about to take out Marsupalami and Abe, when Captain Jack waved Follow the Wind and sent a small wind scythe that disrupted the Tempest King's own whorl.

"You know what this means Captain?" Donald asked.

"What?" the pirate asked. "That since that thing can use wind that I can run away?"

"No, that means you have to help eve more!"

"What? Bugger." Donald then pushed Jack closer into the battle.

The Tempest King then spun around it's weapon again, shielding itself in a tornado that protected it against the attacks that were thrown at it. It then flew around the field, swiping at it's enemies when they were close enough.

A flock of birds flew around it, trying not to get caught in the powerful winds, flew right above the opening at the top, they then flew right at each other, and with a bright flash the formed Abe, who flew down. He pointed Odyssey down and fired a powerful spiritual bomb at it. When the bomb hit detonated as it hit the Heartless' head, disrupting the tornado shield. With the tornado down, it was suddenly blasted with Donald's and Munch's Blizzaga spells. But it raised it's arm and blasted them with a blast of wind. But was then blasted from the back by a combination of Kairi's Light spells and Namine's Nothingness.

The Tempest King wavered forward, it's own form wavering as well. It let out a terrible roar and exploded into a violent burst of wind, blowing everyone down.

Rein flew across the battle field, right into the think forest, and into a tree with a loud crack. She slid down it and landed on the ground.

"That was perhaps not my best idea." she got up and tried to stand straight but she saw the other members of the party that had not gone to fight Que. "I hate to admit this, but I think I could have done this better. But I think it's time to get serious." she reached up and began to pull on the red bandage that was wrapped around her head and covering her eye.

"I would not do that if I were you." Pinnle's voice said from behind her. "You know you can only release _that_ when you have no choice."

"I know." Rein replied, not turning around. "but I just want them dead." She took a step forward and a immense pain shot through her back. "AACKK!" she then fell to her knees.

"Looks like you are in no condition to fight. You should get home. Tell the damn cyborg and damn soul I said hi."

Rein glanced back to shoot a deadly glare, but when she looked to where his voice came from, he was gone.

"I really hate him." But he was right, she was in no condition to fight. She stumbled up and opened a dark portal and vanished inside.

**Tempest King**

A Heartless composed of wind. With it's long range attacks and tornado shields, the Tempest King proved a challenge.

Please review

Mrfipp


	48. Que

-1Fipp: Crap, I forgot a folder, and it I don't get it by the 19th, I am screwed!

Also, I finally finished the Bob and George comics! The ending was so bad I loved it! I really loved the epilogue.

Chapter 47: Que

Sora, Skellington, Kronk, Simba and Stitch ran to the ship that belonged to the formerly evil scientist Jumbaa.

"Jumbaa! Jumbaa!" Stitch cried out. The small blue alien then jumped up, but as soon as he did that the door was blasted off the hinges of the ship and flew right into the experiment and right into a tree.

"Is that all you got!?" Jumbaa as he backed out of the ship, Pleakly, who was unconscious, draped across his back, and the 'popcorn popper' ready to fire at a moments instant. "You think you can defeat I: Jumbaa Jookiba! HA! You must be fooling yourself!" he walked onto the ground and into Sora.

"Hey!" Sora yelled.

"Huh?" Jumbaa turned around "Oh Sora it's you, could you please be giving me some assistance?" the alien asked.

"Sora?" a voice asked from inside the ship. Down the ramp Que walked, a much larger sword then the previous one he used to fight Jumbaa with, and to the ground. "Are you this Sora I have been told about?"

"Yeah," Sora drew his Keyblades "what about it?"

"This is good them," Que swung the blade and rested it on his shoulder. "from what I have heard you side with these things beside you?"

"Things?" Jack asked.

"Yes you beast." Que replied coldly "Intelligent monsters that are not human. It is my goal in life to eradicate them, and all those who side with them."

"Why would you do that?" Kronk walked over to were Stitch was and picked him up by the scruff if his neck. "Why would you want to get rid of this little guy? I mean look at him! He's, what's the word?" 

"Cute and fluffy!" Stitch said.

"While I admit that it is, 'cute and fluffy', I must still kill all of you," Stitch then blew a raspberry at the man clad in black, "except you Sora, and the man with the overly-sized chin. That is if you do not interfere with my actions."

"No way!" Sora yelled.

"I really don't like this man very much." Jack said. "What about this fellow?" Jack pointed to Simba. "Would you have to kill him to?"

"Jack!" Simba snapped in annoyance.

"What? It's a valid question." Jack folded his arms.

"Can we please end this squabble." Que asked. "I wish to dispose of you fast so I may continue with the other monster on this island."

"Cousins?" Stitch asked. "Bad man want to hurt cousins?" the alien was now more worried then he had ever been.

"Of course, I can not allow monster like you to run around, now can I? I can't stand the site of them."

"Bad man never look in mirror then!" Stitch growled.

"Are you insisting that I am the monster. You are deeply incorrect on this." Que then hefted the sword and pointed it, horizontally, towards the group. "It is now time to do battle." Something then landed on the flat side of the sword.

"Hi." Stitch said as he pointed a gun at Que.

"Monster."

"Stupid head." Que then dropped the sword and rolled out of the way of Stitch's blast. He then reached into the pack on his hip and drew out two sais and was able to block the strikes that came from Sora, he the spun around and threw them at Simba, the lion was then able to slam Circle of Life down on the ground and an earthen shield erupted from the ground, blocking them.

Que then pulled out a staff and spun it around.

"I was hoping for more of a challenge." Stitch then jumped up at him, but Que was strike him in the chest and sent him sky rocketing into the air, he then pulled out a gun and fired at the alien.

_BLAST!_

The explosion was immense.

"Stitch!" Sora yelled.

"Why did he have to go!" Kronk fell to the ground and sobbed. "I may not have known him too well and the only two interactions we had in this Fanfiction weren't too big, but still!" Everyone was staring at Kronk. "What?"

Marsupalami appears. "It's like I said back in Port Royal: Plot holes, you got to love them!" Marsupalami then vanished as fast as he came.

"I don't even what to know." Que shook his head. He then looked up and saw that there was a rain of energy blast barring down on him. "Shit." the man then jumped back, dodging every single blast.

"What was that" Simba asked? Something then fell on his head.

"ALRIGHT! TAKE THAT STUPID HEAD!" Stitch cried as he waved an odd weapon around. The shaft resembled a palm tree, the head was a laser gun with '626' written on it, the hand guard were two more guns and the keychain was a Tiki mask.

"What is that?" Que asked. Stitch looked up and gave the hunter a wide toothy grin.

"Stitch has Blasting Tiki!" the alien laughed. The Blasting Tiki then started to brightly glow and Stitch pointed it at Que, then after a second if fired a large amount of laser blast. Que jumped out of the way as the blast came, but he was still bombarded by a few of them.

"That was impressive." Jack said,

"All right!" Kronk yelled. "Let's kick some butt!" Kronk then pointed the New Groove and a sound wave blasted from the tip and blasted right at Que, the man was then blasted to the wall of the ship.

"This is going to be a challenge, isn't it?" Que then reached into the pack and brought out two bracelets, which he then put on his wrist. The bracelets then turned into large mechanical devices that covered most of his arm.

The man then rushed at him and punched Sora in the gut, sending him back. Jack then hopped forward and danced around each of Que's hits, the skeleton's hand was engulfed in fire as he threw it at Que at point blank range.

Que jumped back, the devices then began to glow and he punched the ground and sending the fighters all over the place in the earthquake.

Sora saw that they needed help and pulled put the Snipe Charm.

"Carl! He yelled out. _Instead of the summon calling his name, an Etch-n'-sketch lands on his head, he picks it up and sees it reads 'Do you need help?', something appears in a poof in front of him, it has a snake head, monkey body and arms, and car torso, legs and tail. Carl takes the Etch-n'-sketch and takes out the guns that belonged to Xigbar._

Carl floated atop Sora's head and both teleport around the field in poofs of smoke. Both of the them shoot at Que, who is unable to block the rapid firings. They then poofed above him, Sora fell down and bashed Que into the ground. Carl's guns charged up and he fired a powerful blast down at him.

'I must leave now.' the Etch-n'-sketch said. And Carl poofed away.

"Filthy creature," Que said as he got up." He looked up and saw the party ready to fight.

"You know what I don't get," Simba said "is why you are working with Rein if she's working with monster, as you put it."

"What are you talking about?" Que asked.

"I don't think he knows anything. How wonderful!" Jack exclaimed. "Rein is the only human of her group! The others are a Nobody, a Soul Barren and a zombie.

"Is that so? Then it would appear I have been manipulated." Que then turned around and walked away.

"Get back here!" Stitch yelled. Que stopped.

"I shall leave now. Since I have been tricked by those I hunt, I must go for them now. But I doubt this is the last we'll meet." Que snapped his finger and a black motorcycle, without a rider, rode in front of him. Que then sat upon it and the machine converted into something that resembled a small rocket ship. From the exhaust of the rocket flames jutted out and Que to the skies.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Does he really have to go?" Lilo asked sadly.

"He doesn't have to, but he would really be a help." Mickey said.

"Stitch no go." the small alien replied the king. "Stitch has to stay with Ohana!" Lilo then put her hand on Stitch's shoulder.

"It's okay Stitch," Lilo said "you don't have to stay here for my sake. And don't worry," Lilo smiled. "because no matter where you are, we'll always be with you." She then gave the small alien a tight hug. She then let him go. "So?"

"Stitch go then! Stitch save universe!" 626 then jumped up with a loud yell, landed on the roof and scuttled towards the ship.

"He seems happy, I'd get to the ship before he ruins it." Lilo said calmly.

The group then ran to the ship, just in time to see that in only a matter of minutes had been able to cause oh so much damage.

**Jumbaa Jookiba**

A former evil scientist that created six-hundred-and-twenty-nine evil experiments. But since he moved to Ohana Lilo had made him give up these way, but there is still the occasional slip up. Jumbaa first appeared in _Lilo and Stitch._

**Pleakly**

An former official that represented Earth. He tries to blend in with human life, but often fails. Pleakly first appeared in _Lilo and Stitch._

**Que**

A man who's goal in life is to kill all sentient non-humans, why is unknown. He is an extremely skilled fighter with various weapon in a space defying pack. It is apparent he knows Rein and is responsible for her lost eye.

**Carl**

A snake-cat-monkey chimera. Carl has the power to teleport in poofs of smoke and is a skilled gunslinger. He also lacks the power of speech, but he makes up fro this with an Etch-n'-sketch. It also appears that he has met Que at one point.

**Keyblade File #08**

**Keyblader: **Stitch

**Keyblade: **Blasting Tiki

**Weapon( Pre-Keyblade): **Claws, laser, teeth

**Abilities(Pre-Keyblade): **Strength, smarts, durability

**Abilities(Post-Keyblade): **Powerful energy blasts

Please review

Mrfipp


	49. Kitchen Chaos

-1Fipp: This is just a filler, it bears no importance at all, other then to be funny.

Chapter 48: Kitchen Chaos

"No, no, no." Kronk said to Captain Jack. "That is not how you cook a flambé'."

"No, no, no." the pirate retorted, "you need rum, and lots of it!"

"Stitch want baked Alaska!" 626 yelled.

"No! Bad Stitch! Off the counter!" Kronk picked the alien by the scruff and dropped him on the floor.

"I'm with my fellow Elvis fan," Marsupalami asked as he hung upside-down from the ceiling. "I too want to feast on baked Alaska."

"Well too back because I'm serving flambé!" Kronk folded his arms over his chest that was covered in a 'Kiss the Cook' apron on it.

"Well, ye need more liquor." Captain Jack reached beneath his vest and pulled out a bottle of run and poured some on the dish, resulting in a huge explosion of fire. "Wow! Now that was impressive!"

"NOOO!" Kronk then pulled the run out of Jack's hands. "You'll ruin it!"

"Me rum!" Jack then drew a pistol out and pointed it at Kronk. "Give me back the rum."

"Naga!" Stitch then pointed a loser gun at Jack.

"Nobody move!" Marsupalami pointed an Extendo-glove at Stitch.

"Not so fast." Kronk pointed a spatula at Marsupalami.

And there was once again a Mexican Standoff on the Gummi Ship.

"So," Jack said, "just us gents, no need to get violent." his other hand was snaking towards his sword.

"Sounds good." one of Stitch's other arms was reaching for another laser.

"I do like the sound of that." Marsupalami's foot was reaching for a cream pie bazooka.

"How about we just do that." Kronk was reaching for the meat pounding hammer behind him.

A dry wind blew through the kitchen, that 'wha-wha-wha' played, a tumbleweed rolled by.

"Where'd that thing come from?" Kronk asked.

"Don't know." It was then they attacked.

KHKHKHKHKH

Roxas was walking around the halls, doing nothing in particular. He thought that things would be boring until they got to the next world.

That was until he walked by the kitchen and heard a loud explosion from kitchen.

"What was that?" he cautiously walked to the door. He fairly tapped the door. "Hello?" he pressed his ear against the door and heard two things: various mechanical noises and screaming. "I don't think this is good." he opened the door.

This is what happened: When Kronk, Jack, Stitch, and Marsupalami attacked each other, they tussled around a bit and they knocked each other, the bottle of rum landed on the flambé, causing a large fire to break out. Stitch grabbed a fire extinguisher, he was able to put the fire out, but because of his small size he was sent rocketing around the room at high speeds. And as luck would have it he bashed into a comp on the wall. This comp was the ship's automated chef system before Kronk took over.

After the small blue experiment crashed into, the comp malfunctioned and now all the system's were going haywire. All the machine's systems activated and the tools that were used before Kronk came.

So the situation was Stitch was being bashed back and forth between two frying pans, like a ping pong ball, Kronk was trying to fend off a dozen rolling pins, with little success, three mechanical arms where playing Keep-Away with Jack and his backup bottle of rum. While Marsupalami was being beaten by egg beaters.

"A part of me want to walk away, while the other says to help." the former Nobody said. But he had no time to better think because several of the robotic arms then looked at him. "This can't be good." they then lunged for him, he tired to run away but they grabbed him by his legs and flung him it, where he was bombarded by flour. "What did you do!?" Roxas yelled, spitting out flour.

They all, of course, yelled "It was his fault!" pointing at the closest person. Roxas swung a bit and summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion and sliced two of the arms off. They made a mechanical screech as they hit the floor.

But this would not stop them, they stood up and the 'fingers' that came from the end and they started to turn towards him

"Oh come on!" Roxas complained, he slammed the Keyblades down on the devices, but no matter how badly he smashed them, they kept moving towards him. "Why won't you die!" he kept bashing them frantically until there were nothing more then tiny pieces of shrapnel, but even that twitched. A large section of the wall opened up and dozens more of the arms came out and reached for him. "What sort of satanic kitchen is this!?" Roxas waved the Keyblades in panic.

"Roxas!" Kronk said as he was hit in the chin with another bash from a rolling pin. "Do something!"

"Like what!?" he bashed the arms some more.

"Give me back the rum you foul machines!" Jack yelled. "That's it!" Jack then pulled out his rifle and shot in random directions. Roxas hit the deck, while the others tried best they could in their situation.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!__BANG!_

The machines then whirled down and died.

"Well," Jack reached down and picked up the rum. "it's like they say back at my world, you can solve almost all yer problems with a good pistol."

"Are you trying to get us killed!" Roxas yelled at the pirate. "You could have blown a hole in the ship and sucked us all into deep space!"

"Stitch no like that." Stitch said. He then eyed the fallen robot pieces and then ate them in vengeance.

"It just got worst," Kronk said sadly, he was hunched over the floor, his back to them, "not all of Jack's shots hit machines."

Roxas looked around, he then panicked when he couldn't find Marsupalami. "He shot Marsupalami!?"

"He did what?" said small black and yellow popped up to his side. "Why did he have to go!?" Marsupalami then pulled out a box of tissues, "I mean he wasn't the smartest or the strongest, or the quickest, but dang it he was the most handsome of them all!" he then blew into the tissue, in a messy loud way.

"Marsupalami still alive." Stitch stated.

"Oh, no need for this then." the then stepped on Stitch's foot, and like a garbage can, his mouth flew open, Marsupalami dropped the tissue in Stitch's mouth and let go of the alien's foot, causing Stitch's mouth to drop. He didn't even appear to notice. "Well I'm out of here." he then jumped and through the hole in the ceiling.

"Then what's that?" Roxas asked.

"The flambé of course!" Kronk jumped up and shoved the ruined food in the blonde's face. "It's completely ruined now! That's it! I'm going to bed to morn over the loss of this food!" Kronk then ran out of the room, crying.

"Stitch leave too." said alien then hopped onto the wall and crawled out through the door.

"I shall be leaving as well." Captain Sparrow said as he gathered his things, before leaving he turned back to Roxas. "I've grown tired of this weirdness." he then zipped out.

Roxas only stood there, before he slapped his face. "Why is it that almost everybody on this ship is a senseless idiot?" Roxas then turned for the door. "I mean honestly, how come-" the rest was covered underneath a mumbled breath. He then stormed out of the room.

But it was a mistake.

The remains of the machine had gathered together, to form a small snake-like machine.

"_I may have failed in my goal." _it said. _"But I will not allow myself to be defeated by such weak and insolent humans! I will rise! And when I do I shall all in my power to make them all suffer! I will make them pay! They will learn to never-" _unfortunately for out little homicidal robot, Tanith unknowingly stepped on it.

"What the hell happened in here?" the dark girl asked. "Oh well," she shrugged "I was going to get something to eat, but seeing the room is destroyed-"

"Tanith!" the girl turned around and saw Riku at the door. "I know you like destruction, but did you have to destroy the kitchen?" he asked his arms crossed. "Really," Riku sighed as he walked out.

Tanith, like Roxas before her, stood there, trying to figure out what he was talking about, but then she though of it. "Yeah, wait? You think I did this? I did not do this Freak-u! Do you hear me! Hey!" she ran to the door to see Riku disappear down the hallway "If you keep blaming me for stuff I didn't do I'm going to kick your ass!" So she chased after him to prove her point that she was not the cause of the violence that had happened inside of the kitchen, and if remained unconvinced, then she would use violence to do so.

The very sense of her plan was thick with irony.

Please review

Mrfipp


	50. Wedding Crashers

-1Fipp: Ugh, I hate writing non-boss fights, so I think I'll skip most of them. And on a lighter note: Today is the start of my Spring Beak! I will be back in school two Mondays from now!. . .I'm going to be doing shit nothing, aren't I?

Chapter 49: Wedding Crashers 

Agrabah

Sora and crew landed outside the walls of Agrabah. The front gate was blocked by a large number of people in a long line.

"Never seen the place this busy." Sora said as they walked forward.

"What do you think is going on?" Donald asked. 

"You mean you don't know?" they looked around and saw that an old man had asked this. "I thought everyone in the world would know."

"Know what?" Goofy asked.

"Why, it is the wedding of Aladdin and Princess Jasmine!" the old man explained.

"They're getting married?" Sora asked.

"I wonder why we didn't get any invitations?" Donald asked sourly. 

"Well we never got your addresses so it was nearly impossible to send you guys any!" the voice of the old man had changed, "I mean next time you guys come here could you at least leave a phone number so we can call you to talk every once and a while? I mean come on!"

It took Sora, Donald and Goofy less the a second to realize who this man was, "Genie?" they asked.

"Of course!" blue smoke wrapped around the man and then shot up. "Presenting, the one! The only! The former Genie of the Lamp!" Genie shot from the smoke, a large neon sign behind him, but the 'G' and the 'n' were on the fritz, so Genie hit it and they went back up. "I can never get that trick to work out correctly, oh well." Genie shrunk down and floated down to the group. "Nice to see you guys again! How've you been? Saving the world and such?"

"You know it." Sora said with a sense of pride in his voice. 

"Hmm," Genie put his finger to his chin, "seeing since you guys are here, why not come to the wedding? Al would love it!"

"But we don't have any gifts." Kairi said.

"Don't worry about it, after everything you guys have done for us you don't owe us anything, plus all those guys are giving us more then we can handle." the jinn pointed to the loads of gift that were being transported to the palace. This caught the attention of one or two members of Sora's party. "Now, how about we go to the palace and get you guys some new dress clothes!" with a snap of his fingers, they all vanished in blue smoke.

A large caravan of camels walked towards the city, the man leading it, wrapped in a purple cloak, looked down at the city.

"It's almost in my hands."

KHKHKHKHKH

They poofed in one of the halls of the city, all of them now in formal wear. Sora was now in his Final form clothes, but he didn't float, Donald his wizard robes, Goofy in knight armor, Mickey in his king robes, Riku wore something that resembled his Dark clothes, but the Heatless emblem was now a blue heart, Kairi now in a red dress, Roxas and Namine, to their dismay, wore their old Organization and Incomplete robes, Tom a pure black suit, Tanith in a crude back dress(1), Abe in tribal Mudokin garbs, Munch in robes that looked like they were made of woven seaweed, Stranger in gold armor, Marsupalami in a white tux, Captain Jack now had a feather in his hat, Kronk in a black tux that in shape looked like his normal clothes, meaning no sleeves, Simba now had on leather garbs, bone horns attached, Jack Skellington now in pure black clothes, large cape on his back, Stitch now in a loose black tux, and a oversized hat. 

"There, now that you all are in nice clothes, let me show you around." Genie said, "this way!" he led the group down the halls.

Bur before he moved, Riku looked behind him, "That's not good."

"What's not good?" Sora asked.

"We're missing some people." Riku stated.

"Who?" Sora though of all the people in the group, and saw that three of them had vanished, and then he knew who these three were. "Uh-oh. You think we have anything to worry about?"

"Yes." Riku simply stated. 

"Come on!" Kairi called "Genie's showing us around!" 

"Can't worry about us now." both Sora and Riku sulked, knowing how much chaos would be caused later. 

So they continued the tour, looking around at all the decorations, admiring them, and in some cases being bored beyond belief, until they arrived in the throne room.

It was here that they saw Aladdin, dressed in white garbs with a large hat, and Jasmine, who was in a red silk dress.

"WHOAWHOAWHOA!" Genie dashed over between the pair and turned into a curtain. "You know the rules! The husband and wife are not allowed to see each other before the wedding! Bad mojo!"

"Come on Genie," Aladdin said as he pushed aside the curtain, "Can't we just have a few minutes?"

"Sorry! No can do! Besides, you've got guest to entertain!" Genie then grabbed Jasmine and vanished.

"Guest?" Aladdin asked, he then turned and saw Sora and co. "Sora! I can't believe you made it! And it looks like you brought some friends." Aladdin gestured to the large group.

"Yeah, oh, and congratulations!" 

"Thanks." is was then Carpet flew through and tapped one of his tassels, meaning that they were on a tight schedule. It was as if it was saying 'Come on! It's almost time!' "Alright, alright." Aladdin said. "Uh, Carpet, could you please find seats for Sora and the rest?" Carpet nodded

KHKHKHKHKH

The gift room, this is where all the presents that had been given to the lucky couple had been stored until the time where they returned from there honeymoon.

But sadly for said couple, the lock on the door was of no use against a certain Keyblade that belonged to a certain pirate.

"We're in!" Jack's head appeared from behind the wall.

"Sweet." Tanith's head appeared below his.

"Now," Tom's between the two. "to steal as much as we can."

The three thieves then rushed to the expensive gifts, looking for anything that caught their eyes.

Jack glanced back at Tom. When they first met, Jack could tell that Tom had the same habit of taking what was not his without permission. But, when Jack had brought this up to Tom and Tanith, who he knew would be of great benefit to the thievery, Tom seemed oddly hesitant, as if remembering if it was something he would do. Jack would be keeping a close eye on him.

"HEY!" yelled a squawky voice. The three of the turned around to see a small red parrot. "Are you stealing the wedding gifts? And just who are you?" Iago said, "I recognize him, but not you two!"

"Well you see," Jack said as he pulled over Tanith "this here is Aladdin's third cousin twice removed on his mother's side."

"Your lying." Iago said as he fluttered to the pirates face. "Your stealing stuff, aren't you?"

"What if we are?" The pirate leered over the small bird.

"That's okay, I'm trying to get as much as this stuff as I can too." and they all shared a smile.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Where the hell are they?" Riku asked. 

"I don't know." Sora replied, no one in the group had seen Tanith, Tom or Captain Jack. And they all knew this would lead to trouble. But right now that did not matter. Because the wedding was commencing. 

"Just look at him," Genie said, "one minute they find you in a cave in a rusty lamp, next thing you know they're getting married!" with tears blinding his eyes, Genie used Carpet as a tissue. "Whoops," he laughed nervously "Sorry about that."

"Shh!" Kairi and Namine both hissed, they were wanting to see the wedding. If Tom had been here he would have said something along the lines of 'typical women, utterly troublesome' then would have been given death glares from the blonde and redhead.

"This makes me think of Daisy," Donald said, "I just know when we get home she'll be nagging me about this kind of stuff!"

"Shh!" the girls hissed again.

It was the point in the wedding where the bride and groom were about to kiss, forever sealing a pact.

"I wish something fun would happen." Marsupalami complained.

To the dismay of every one, something fun did happen. Many men, ones not invited to the wedding, crashed into the room, from the look of them, they were most likely bandits. Everyone gave the monkey a glare, the most frightening coming from the two girls. 

"I think we should go!" Sora jumped forward, Keyblades out and sliced at one of the thieves. 

"Just who are these guys?" Riku asked.

"I know! I know!" Genie raised his hand. "I think I've seen them before! They're the Forty Thieves!"

"Forty Thieves?" Sora asked as he bashed on of the intruders. "What do they want?"

"Don't know!" Roxas parried a knife and pushed back.

The battle between the Keybladers and the thieves lasted for some time, until Genie decided to end it.

Genie grew to massive size and grabbed and elephant and 'cocked' it and used it's truck to create a powerful wind that blasted the thieves.

"Don't make me use the other end!" he yelled as he cocked it again.

They were about to finish off the thieves when a large muscled one stood up with a golden claw stood up.

"Looks like Cassim has to handle things from here." he said, he reached into his pockets and pulled out a small capsule, he threw it to the ground and the thieves vanished.

"You know," Marsupalami said. "I only counted thirty-nine." 

**Aladdin**

A street rat born on the streets of Agrabah and a Keyblader. Aladdin had spent most of his life fending for himself, but after meeting Genie, he fell in love with Jasmine. Aladdin first appeared in _Aladdin._

**Genie**

A magical and zany spirit that was trapped in a lamp. After being rescued from it by Aladdin, he has vowed to constantly stay by his side, he is also a regular summon of Sora's. Genie first appeared in _Aladdin._

**Jasmine**

Princess of Agrabah and a Princess of Heart. Jasmine used to be bred with her enclosed palace life and often ran away, but now with Aladdin at her side, she can do so, but with more safety. Jasmine first appeared in _Aladdin._

**Carpet**

A magical carpet that can fly at amazing speeds, he is a sort of 'rival' for Genie. Carpet first appeared in _Aladdin._

**Iago**

A sneaky parrot who used to work for Jafar, but is now on Aladdin's side. Despite the fact he is now good, he is still a selfish greedy bird. Iago first appeared in _Aladdin._

(1) Which she hated.

Please review

Mrfipp


	51. Oracle

-1Fipp: Now for the next chapter, also that picture for the winner is up, go to my FC account, also now have a DA account, were I have hand drawn pictures, check them out on my profile.

And I have a new poll! Check it out.

Chapter 50: Oracle

"Behold! Tanith: Queen of Darkness!" Tanith jumped up onto the table, covered in various jewels and other fancy garbs.

"No." Iago said from Jack's shoulder.

"What?" Tanith said, slumping forward. "Why?" she asked sadly.

"You're going for 'Queen of Darkness', am I right?" Jack asked. Tanith nodded. "Well, you're dressed too happily and bright! You need more dark clothes, and maybe a necklace made of human bones. I've seen it before, works very well."

"I'll consider that," and she would. "Find anything good Tom?" Tom poked around, looking for what ever caught his eye. He then spotted a staff and picked it up, only to have another hand grab it. A man in a purple cloak.

"What's this?" Tom asked. "Another thief? Well, there's plenty enough for everyone, but this one is mine."

"Sorry," the other man said, "but I need this." the man then quickly punched Tom and the boy flew back. Tom then jumped back up and his blades slid out of his arms.

"Why you pathetic little-" Tom was about to attack when the door burst open and Sora and Aladdin burst through.

"That must be number Forty." Aladdin said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sora asked as he saw the other members of his party.

"We are um," Jack started, he then dashed over to the man and swiped the scepter from the man's grasp. "We are here to make sure this miscreant doesn't steal anything from the lovely young couple."

"Right," Sora said doubtingly "sure you were." he then turned back to the man. "And who are you?"

The man said nothing, he looked around and saw that he was vastly outnumbered. He nodded and reached into his pocket, the same one the other man used, and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Who was that?" Sora asked.

"And why do you think he was so set on getting this thing?" Captain Jack asked as he waved it around.

The moment he finished this sentence, the specter exploded in a bright light, and above it appeared a pale woman in flowing white robes.

"_He was looking for me because I can give him the answers he seeks." _the woman spoke.

"Whoa!" Genie, who had popped into the room "An Oracle."

"A what?" Aladdin asked.

"An Oracle, an extremely powerful spirit, they can answer any question you want! But the catch is that they can only answer one question per person."

"WHAT!?" Jack yelled "You mean to tell me that I've already wasted my bloody question!?"

"Anything?" Aladdin asked, a tint of sadness in his voice. Aladdin then felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to see Jasmine.

"I'd like it if he were here too." she said.

"Who?" Sora asked. Genie, who shrunk to a tiny size landed on Sora's shoulder.

"Uh, earlier Al was remembering his father, who he hadn't seen since he was a kid, and some other kind of nostalgic stuff like that."

"Oh," Sora said, memories of his own deceased father came to mind. "So Aladdin would like his father to be at the wedding, if he's alive that I?"

"You can Aladdin, I'd like it if he were here too." Jasmine said as she comfortably touched his arm. Aladdin smiled as he took the scepter from the heavily saddened Jack Sparrow.

"Where's my father?" Aladdin asked the Oracle. The Oracle was then engulfed in a bright light and was replaced by the image of a man who looked like the older version of Aladdin.

"_Your father is with the Forty Thieves, as a prisoner. Follow them and you will find him." _the Oracle then vanished back into nothing.

"They have my father?" Aladdin asked no one in particular. "We have to rescue him!" he turned to run out the door but stopped when he remembered something.

It's not polite to run out on your wedding day. Not only were there many disgruntled guest who came just for it to be canceled, but there was a tendency for the stood up wife to find the husband and kill him. That took place before the wife-to-be started to cry and eat more cookie ice cream then was humanly possible. This once again earned a 'troublesome' from Tom. "Uh Jasmine," Aladdin asked nervously.

Jasmine smiled softly, with some annoyance, but that soon vanished "It's okay Aladdin, I know how much this would mean to you." Aladdin smiled and ran out of the room.

"You're going to hold this over him the rest of his life, aren't you?" Tanith asked.

"Of course not," Jasmine said, "well, maybe a little."

KHKHKHKHKH

Carpet flew across the desert, following the trail left behind by the Forty Thieves as they made their escape.

Riding Carpet were Aladdin, Abu, Iago, Sora, Stitch, Donald and Goofy, the rest of the party was would not be able to fit on Carpet, so they stayed behind to help out repair what has been done to the wedding. They had managed to find them, but decided it was best to stay hidden from them until they knew where they were keeping Aladdin's father.

The Thieves ran until they came to a beach. The leader, the one from the Gift Room, rode his horse forward and right to the water and lifted his hand.

"Open says me!" he yelled out. And nothing happened.

"Something supposed to happen? Stitch getting bored?" Stitch asked. Abu simply shrugged. There was then a loud rumbling and the water started to part, revealing a path to door that was embedded in the giant rock out in the sea. The Thieves then rode down the path. Sora and co. flew after them and managed to get inside as the water collapsed behind them.

They flew into a large treasure room where much gold was piled up, Sora and co. hid behind a rock.

"That was a complete disaster!" the man with the claws, Sa'luk, pointed at the leader. "you could have had anything in that room! Yet you risked it all for a staff!"

"You act as though I have never told you about it before." the man in the robe said, "if we get the scepter, then we-"

"It's a dream! A legend! And that's all." Sa'luk yelled. There were mummers from the other thirty-eight.

"So what do we do?" Sora asked.

"What do you mean we?" Iago asked. "When you mean 'we' you mean two kids, a duck, a dog, a rug, a monkey, an alien and a bird! Wait, don't count the bird!"

"Well we have to find him somehow?" Aladdin asked.

"Who?" they turned around and saw one the thieves.

The group jumped up and from behind the rock, gaining the attention from the other thieves.

"And who do we have here?" Sa'luk asked, the other bandits around the smaller group. "Looks like someone managed to get in." he raised the claw to his face. "I think we should dispose of them." he evilly smiled.

"No wait!" the robed man said ash he jumped in front of them.

"Soft hearted as always, eh Cassim?" Sa'luk asked, his voice leaking with annoyance. The man, who was now known as Cassim, removed his hood, revealing the man that the Oracle had shown them.

"What?" Aladdin asked, clearly confused about this.

"So Aladdin's dad is the leader? But I thought that The Oracle said that he was a prisoner?" Goofy asked as he scratched his head.

"Maybe it was wrong." Donald replied.

"That's my dad?" Aladdin asked.

"And why shouldn't we kill them?" Sa'luk asked. Cassim appeared to think

"You're right," Cassim said, "I see no reason why you shouldn't. Unless-" he said, leaving the others hanging, including Sora's group. "Nah, wouldn't work."

"What wouldn't work?" Sa'luk asked.

"Well it could, but nah." Cassim turned his back to them.

"Cassim!"

"Well, I was thinking we could give them," he turned back to them. "The Test."

"The test?" Sora and co. asked.

KHKHKHKHKH

"What Test?" Stitch asked as he sat on Sora's head. After Cassim had mentioned 'The Test', he, and the rest of the Thieves led them up through the caves until they outside and onto a cliff.

"A fight simply." Cassim said as he lead them up the cliff. "A fight to the death!" this froze them.

"What!?" they yelled.

"Don't worry, you'll only one of you will be fighting, and against Sa'luk." They came to a stop and Sa'luk stepped forward. "So, who's up?"

"How about your 'boy' Cassim!" someone yelled.

"Good idea!" he then turned Aladdin and grabbed him by the shoulder. "You can do it boy." he then shoved Aladdin into the ring.

"So," Sa'luk said "let's see how Cassim's boy fairs." Sa'luk then raised his claws and rushed at Aladdin, but the street rat quickly pulled out a dagger and blocked it.

"Look like he kept it." Cassim said. Aladdin then jumped back as Sa'luk slashed at him, but Aladdin tripped and fell back, Sa'luk the stabbed the ground, but Al jut rolled out of the way, constantly dodging the larger man attacks. But Aladdin had rolled so much that he rolled off the cliff, but he grabbed Sa'luk's leg and both tumbled over the edge.

Both fell, Aladdin grabbed the dagger and thrust it into the rock while Sa'luk, who had fallen further down, stabbed it with the claw. Sa'luk grinned madly as he climbed back up. Aladdin looked down and saw that Sa'luk was climbing after him, the street rat then tried to climb up, but was unable to get any decent grips. Sa'luk then grabbed his leg and went for a stab, but Aladdin twisted around and kicked him, but Sa'luk jerked up, and when he fell, Aladdin's dagger popped out of the rock and both fell into the darkness below.

The thirty-nin Thieves, plus Cassim, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Stitch, Carpet, Abu and Iago looked over the edge as they peered into the dark waves below.

"Come on boy." Cassim said. They then heard the sound of scraping, they looked down and saw a figure climb up. They all back off to let whoever it is climb back up. The figure climbed over the edge to reveal Aladdin.

A moment of silence, then the Thieves all yelled out at the fight as Aladdin got up.

No sooner had Aladdin got up, Cassim dragged him and the others away.

**The Oracle**

A mysterious figure that was given to Aladdin and Jasmine for their wedding. It is all-knowing and answers only one question per person. The Oracle first appeared in _Aladdin & The King of Thieves._

**Abu**

Aladdin's monkey companion. Abu is small and tricky and has a troublesome obsession with treasure. Abu first appeared in first appeared in _Aladdin & The King of Thieves._

**Cassim**

Aladdin's father who left him as a child. At some point, Cassim joined The Forty Thieves and became the leader. His goal was to steal The Oracle, it appears that his goal is much greater. Cassim first appeared in first appeared in _Aladdin & The King of Thieves._

**Sa'luk**

The 'second in command' of the Forty Thieves. He has a great hatred for Cassim and wished for his death. Sa'luk first appeared in _Aladdin & The King of Thieves._

Please review

Mrfipp


	52. Take 2

-1Fipp: Spring Breaks ends tomorrow, damn. Oh well. And so far for the poll, it says that Tom would be able to beat Deidara, lose to Sasuke, and the scores are tied for Gaara, Hidan and Naruto. Keep voting!

Chapter 51: Take 2

After the fight with Sa'luk, Cassim had lead Sora and co. down several dark corridors.

"Okay," Aladdin said as he jumped in front of Cassim. "You have some explaining to do, like why did you leave!? Where have you been all this time!? And why are you the leader of the Forty Thieves!?"

"It would appear that I have many things to explain." Cassim sighed, he then lead them all further down the dark cavern tunnels. "I did leave, but I did it for the sake of my family, and the only way I could have obtained it was with the Thieves, it was only by chance that I became the leader."

"And what were you looking for?" Sora asked.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of Midas?" Cassim asked.

"Of course!" Donald said "It's said that everything he touched turned to gold! Even his food and drink."

"Gold?" Iago and Abu perked up when Donald said this.

"Then how did he eat?" Goofy asked, "I mean if everything he ate turned to gold, then his teeth would break!" An image of Goofy trying to eat a golden cheeseburger popped into his head, he took a bite, only to have his teeth shatter.

"Broken teeth hurt." Stitch said.

"Yes, it would," Cassim said, "the legend also says that he was able to save himself from this curse that he at first thought was a gift."

"How?" Sora replied.

"Simple," Cassim turned to them as they stopped at a wall, "he cut off his own hand." this statement caused them all to gulp. "Now, what I'm about to show you, none of the other thieves know about." Cassim then pulled a medallion from his cloak and put it into a hole in the wall, the insignia on the wall and medallion was that of a hand. He twisted the medallion and the wall opened up. "Behold, the power of Midas!" they walked into the room and found themselves on a cliff that overlooked a large carve lake, but what caught their attention was not the lake itself, but what rest at it's bottom.

At the bottom of the lake was a giant boat made of solid gold, the reflection from the light above, refracting on the water and the gold boat itself made for an impressive site. Donald, Abu, Iago and Stitch looked over the edge, practically drooling and the riches that were beyond their reach.

"So a severed hand did that?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but since the ship was turned to gold, the Hand was placed somewhere else. Somewhere that is hidden."

There was a moment of silence as they processed what Cassim had said, until Aladdin spoke up.

"Um, dad?" he asked. "I'd like you to come to my wedding." he asked.

"Pardon?"

"I'd like you too be there, it would mean the world to me."

Cassim seemed to think this through. "Are you sure that the Sultan would like the King of Thieves as a guest?" sarcasm in his voice.

"The King isn't coming, my father is." Aladdin said reassuringly.

"Very well, I'll come!" Cassim grabbed Aladdin's hand and shook it. "I just have to clear matters with the others then I'll be on my way." Cassim left through the doorway.

Sora was the last one to leave, but as he made his leave, he noticed a summon charm on the ground. He picked it up and saw that it had a leaf-like symbol on it.

KHKHKHKHKH

As Sora and co., now with Cassim, made their way for Agrabah they passed over the sea, a shark burst out of the water and landed on the beach, Sa'luk stumbled out of the lapping waves and landed on all fours.

"It looks like you need help." A voice said. Sa'luk looked up and saw a much larger man, half his face was metal and his one red eye glowed brightly in the night. Vineage outstretched his hand. "I'd take it if I were you."

Sa'luk evilly grinned as he took the Nobody's hand.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Is it good?" Riku asked.

"A little to the left!" Namine yelled.

"How about now!?" Roxas asked.

"A little more!" Kairi responded.

"Now?" Tom asked.

"No!" Tanith yelled.

The boys were trying to place a very large, and very heavy, table back to where it was before the attack.

"WHERE DO WE PUT THE STUPID THING!" Riku yelled.

"Okay, sheesh you can drop it if you want." Tanith said.

_THUD_

The table crashed down onto the floor, cracking the tiles.

"What the hell!" Tanith yelled, "Why'd you drop it!?" the fuming girl ran over to Riku, who was now leaning on the table.

"You said to drop it, and drop it I did." Riku replied nonchalantly.

"I meant gently Freak-u!" the silver-haired girl.

"Who would have thought Tanith was this much into decorating." Roxas whispered to the other girls, both who shrugged and giggled. Kairi then turned her head and saw that Sora and his group that had gone to look for Aladdin's father walk through the door, with an extra person in tow. "Looks like Sora came back."

"You're back!" Genie yelled as he poofed out of nowhere. "And looks like you brought back you're father!" Genie then poofed into a tuxedo and a tiny mustache. "And might I ask for you're name?" the jinn asked in a French accent.

"Why, I am the King of Thieves!" Cassim yelled out loud.

"WHAT!!" Genie's eyes bugged out of his head. And in a poof of smoke Cassim was surrounded by dozens of Genies, dressed as either a soldier, the Navy, SWAT, Marines, National Guard and one fry cook. "Hold it right there!" they yelled.

"No Genie! Wait" Aladdin jumped in between Cassim and the army of Genies', "THIS is my dad!"

"Say what?" one of the Genies' said as all of their weapons wilted, then in a blue poof, all the Genies' turned back into a single one. "Wait a minute," Genie then poofed a magnifying glass into his hand and got a better look at father and son, "Well I'll be the son of a turbine engine, would you look at that! You guys look like you could be twins! If one of you grew a beard and aged by twenty or thirty years."

"Wait," Roxas said as he walked up to them, "does this mean that the King of Thieves is Aladdin's dad?"

"It does." Sora said.

"Then why is he here!? You remember what happened last time don't you?"

"May I defend myself for a moment?" Cassim asked as he stepped forward. "I am not here to steal anything, I am here for the wedding of my only son."

"So I would appreciate it if non of you mentioned who he was?" Aladdin asked. With some reluctance, the people in the room agreed.

"Aladdin?" Jasmine's voice asked as she walked into the room. "Who's this?" she asked "would this be your father Aladdin?"

"My my," Cassim said as he walked over to Jasmine, "you're descriptions of what my son has told me do little justice towards you." Cassim, being the gentlemen he was, reached down and kissed Jasmine on the hand, causing the princess to slightly blush.

"Why thank you, but please, you have to tell us all about what it was like being held hostage by those horrible Forty Thieves?" she asked. Cassim raised an eyebrow, but quickly got what was going on. "Well, it started many years ago," he started.

Aladdin only smiled, maybe things could get better.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Wedding: Take 2!" Genie yelled "alright everybody get in the same positions as last time and cross your fingers in hopes we don't get attacked again!"

They had managed to set everything back to where it was before, and had resumed where they left off.

Aladdin looked around the room, but he noticed that five people were missing, one of which was his father.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Captain Jack Sparrow, Tanith, and Tom stealing gifts: Take 2!" Jack said he and the other two crept up to the door, only to notice a large padlock on it.

"Oh no, a lock!" Tanith said in a faked sound of distress, "whatever shall we do?" she then pulled out Unlocking of Hearts and tapped the lock, which clicked open. "Now to continue forth!" the three of them carefully walked into the room. Sparrow once again noticed that Tom didn't seem to interested the loot. Which, which once again, he found odd.

But before they could get looking for anything good, they heard more footsteps coming their way, and in a panic, Tom teleported away, Tanith jumped out of the window, while Jack hid under a table.

"Iago steals gifts: Take 2!" Iago said as he flew into the room. "You know who think that'd they keep this place lock, especially after last time you where here."

"I know," Cassim said as he walked into the room, "they don't take security very seriously, do they?"

"You know," Iago said as he perched on the King's shoulder. "I think you should be at Aladdin's wedding." Cassim only sighed heavily.

"I know, but this the only time where I can get a chance to get the scepter." He walked over too the piles, looking for the item of his desire. He pushed over, and aside various items, until he saw it.

He reached for it, but before he could grab it, his arm was in the grasp of a royal guard.

Now for the final summon charm! Who ever gets this one right will have their choice of any Amine character to appear later.

This blonde, despite his childhood, always has a smile on his face, he also bears a terrible burden placed upon him by his father.

Please be well

Mrfipp


	53. Another Author's Note

-1I am truly sorry about this, but due to various circumstances that I was not able to predict, I will not be able to update my stories for some time, I'll be able to put in some reviews, but not much else.

And even this will stop as of Saturday.

And I am once again sorry to say that it will be at least six months to a year before I am able to do anything.

So yeah, don't even bother reviewing, I won't have a chance to do so.

Please be well

Mrfipp


	54. Escape

-1Fipp: April Fools Day! I wonder how many of you though I'd be unable to update? HA! I wish I could have seen the looks on your faces. And I see a few of you reviewed, I tld you not to. And curse you Silver-Moon-Rising for guessing it!

. . .You all hate me now, don't you?

Chapter 52: Escape

The wedding had been canceled.

AGAIN.

And like the last time it was canceled, it had to do with the Forty Thieves, but this time it only involved their leader, Cassim. He was charged with attempting to steal a valuable item from the palace. When he was caught he, and Iago as well since we was an accomplice, where then thrown into the dungeon.

Since it had been canceled everyone had to wait another few days for everything else to get back on track.

At the moment, Aladdin was sitting in his home, the top room of the old abandoned building that he had lived in for so much longer then he recalled.

"Why do you think he did it?" Aladdin asked. "He said he wasn't going to go and yet he did!" Aladdin said as he brought his fist down on the floor. Aladdin was not alone, Genie, Sora and Tom were also here, everyone else had gone to bed long ago.

"So he broke his word and ruined what was supposed to be a happy day, so what?" Tom asked with a shrug. Sora noticed some odd changes in his speech, the tone, when he said something like that was also different.

"Genie," Aladdin said, looking at the blue spirit. "Can you please summon up a copy of my father's clothes?"

"Okay," Genie said as he poofed a replication of Cassim's clothes, as soon as they appeared Aladdin grabbed them. "Al, you better not being doing what I think you're doing!" Genie then poofed into a mock up of the Oracle. "If you do this I see NOTHING for your future!" Aladdin turned around, dressed exactly like Cassim. With the mask up, you'd be unable to tell the difference.

"What are you doing Aladdin?" Sora asked.

"I'm going to save my father." he replied as he looked out into the city.

"Why?" Tom said "I say let him rot." Sora shot Tom a dirty look before turning back to Aladdin.

"You'll need help you know." he said as he turned to Genie. "Um Genie?" the spirit only sighed as he snapped his fingers. Sora was now in all black, making sure he'd be more hidden in the shadows. "Want to come Tom?" Sora asked the green clad boy. "I know how much you love to annoy authority."

"You know what, I really couldn't care any less then I already do." Tom then turned and teleported out of the room.

"Man, what is up with that guy?" Genie asked. "Now you two, be careful." Genie then vanished in a poof of blue smoke. Aladdin nodded and jumped out of the window. Sora looked out at the city and jumped out as well.

KHKHKHKHKH

"I don't know why I ever listened to you." Iago, who's entire body was incased in a single shackle, sneered. Cassim only ignored the bird, lost in his thoughts.

KHKHKHKHKH

Sora and Aladdin crept through the halls of the dungeon below the palace.

"So," Sora said, "how are we going to get him out? The place is crawling with guards and I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Don't worry about it," Aladdin replied, "I'll keep the guards busy, you just find him and lead him out." Sora nodded and Aladdin rushed down the halls. After a few moments they were some yells, Sora heard something along the lines of 'How did he escape?', he looked down the hall and saw that the guards were running further down the hall, casing after Aladdin, who they thought was Cassim.

After waiting a moment, to make sure that no one else was there, Sora ran to the cells and looked for the one Cassim was in.

KHKHKHKHKH

There was a loud resonating click. Cassim and Iago looked up and saw the door swing heavily open, and someone in a black cloak run in.

"Great, now who is this?" Iago asked.

"It's me." Sora said as he pushed down his hood.

"Sora?" Cassim asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Helping Aladdin get you ask." Sora then brought out both Keyblades and tapped the chains restraining the two. Cassim was curios too how these odd looking swords had done that. "Come on, Aladdin won't be able to keep the guards busy forever."

Cassim and Iago nodded and followed Sora out of the room.

KHKHKHKHKH

Aladdin ran on the outside walls, he looked behind him and saw that he had lost the guards. He turned around and was punched in the face. The guard then grabbed Aladdin's collar.

"Well, well, well," the guard, Razoul, said. "This time when we stick you in a cell, we'll make sure that you never get out again!" he the reached down and pulled off the kerchief around his face. He was stunned to see Aladdin's face, but only for a moment before his face turned into a grin. "Well, looks like they say is true, father like son. I'm pretty sire-" he was unable to finish because he was hit on the head from behind. He collapsed on the ground, revealing Sora behind him.

"Sora about that." Sora said meekly to the knocked out guard.

KHKHKHKHKH

After they had knocked out Razoul, Sora, Aladdin, Iago and Cassim were able to make it out of Agrabah and to the base of a nearby cliff.

"I thank you two very much for your rescue." Cassim said., "I have an idea, why don't you come with me?"

"Sorry, but I pass." Aladdin scolded. "We have to get back to Agrabah."

"Agrabah?" Cassim asked, "I'm sorry, but once they saw your face your life in Agrabah was over. While Sora can return, you can't. You'd be viewed as a criminal for helping me escape."

"I know," Aladdin said simply "but unlike you I won't run from my problems." Aladdin then turned away and looked down at Iago. "Iago, I'd think you'd be happier with him then back at Agrabah." Iago gave him a questioning look.

"Are you sure kid?" Iago asked. Aladdin nodded. Iago looked at him again and flew up and landed on Cassim's should.

"And Cassim, "Aladdin said, he reached beneath his cloak and pull out the Oracle's scepter and threw it to Cassim. "you wanted it so bad, now you have it." Aladdin, and Sora too, turned around and made their way to Agrabah. Cassim and Iago went to the other.

KHKHKHKHKH

"This is very serious," the Sultan of Agrabah, and Jasmine's father, said to Sora and Aladdin who stood before him. "You broke into the dungeon, knocked out several of the guards and helped a prisoner escape from the city. This is very serious indeed." Aladdin stood like stone, while Sora was shaking in his boots. "But," he said "seeing as though you did what you did to save your father, and Sora," the Sultan turned to the Keyblader "you helped a friend in need. I can not ask any more of you."

"So what's this mean?" Sora whispered to Aladdin.

"It means that I believe that the two of you can be forgiven for this." both Aladdin and Sora smiled at this.

"Maybe we can finally get the wedding on?" Sora asked.

"Third time is the charm they say." Aladdin replied.

KHKHKHKHKH(1)

Cassim walked down the beach that lead to the hideout of the Forty Thieves.

"Open says me!" he yelled. The water parted and he walked down the path.

"You know, it's nice to have to come down this path without any fear of being crushed by the waves."

Both walked through the cave, which was oddly dark.

"Where is everybody?" Cassim asked. "Hello!? Men!?"

Only silence. But this ended when a new voice spoke.

"Your men are all gone." Cassim turned to a red glow in the darkness.

"Who are you?" Cassim asked.

"He's the man who is going to help me get rid of you!" Before Cassim could turn around he was tackled by Sa'luk, but Cassim was able to regain his ground.

"Sa'luk? I thought you had died? Now, where are the men?"

"Don't worry," Vineage said as he stepped out of the shadows. "I've made good use out of them." out of nowhere several paper-like creatures appeared.

"What are these?" Cassim asked.

"These, are the men Cassim!" Sa'luk gestured to the Dusk Nobodies.

"I'm out of here!" Iago screamed as he flew up. Vineage's arm turned into a gun and he fired at the bird, but the Nobody's shots missed each time as Iago escaped out a hole in the wall.

"Forget him." Sa'luk said as the Dusk restrained Cassim. "We have this now," Sa'luk reached into Cassim's cloak and pulled out the specter.

(1) I've done those breakers for this arc more then any other one I've done.

**Razoul **

Head of the Agrabah Royal Guard, he greatly despises Aladdin due to all the trouble he caused him as a street rat, but has grown a loathing respect for him. Razoul first appeared in _Aladdin._

**The Sultan**

The ruler of Agrabah and Jasmine's father. He is a kind and great ruler, although he has some child-like tendencies.


	55. Gold

-1Fipp: Sorry if this arc seemed rushed, but I'm really of tiring of writing these Disney world arcs, good thing this is the last chapter till we get to better stuff.

Also, All's End has officially surpassed Hearts of Gold in terms of reviews!

Also, the winner of the last cameo is (drum rolls)

Majora999! You may now pick an amine character to appear later!

To the rest of you, I thank you for playing with us. But worry not, my next Kingdom Hearts stories will have similar contest in them. Though, it may take a while since I am planning a KH/Naruto crossover, and maybe one with the VG Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects.

Also, my e-mail is crap, it's not properly sending out relied e-mails. WHY!?

Chapter 53: Gold

"Still don't get why we're doing this," Stranger said.

Only a few hours after Aladdin and Sora assisted Cassim escape from the dungeons, Iago a flown in and told that that Sa'luk had attacked Cassim with the assistance of a large robotic man, who the group knew was Vineage. When they heard of this news, Genie turned into a sleek blue jet, he then flew to where Iago had last seen them.

"Because," Aladdin replied "he's my father."

KHKHKHKHKH

The boat rowed across the water, a light shining from the scepter leading to where they sat: The wish Cassim made against his will.

"Is this the place?" Sa'luk asked.

"The energy from the scepter does led here," Vineage replied, "so it would be safe to assume.

"Well Cassim," Sa'luk said as he lowered his head towards the bound Cassim "how does to feel be so close to your life long goal? But only to have it taken away when it is so close in your grasp." Cassim only said nothing.

"There's something coming." Vineage said.

"Coming?" Sa'luk asked "From where?" he then spun his head around, looking in all directions. "I don't see anything!"

"That is because you are looking in the wrong direction." the Nobody said as he folded his arms.

"Then what direction should I look in?"

Just then the water beneath then started to bubble.

KHKHKHKHKH

"That," Sora started, "that-"

"You really don't see something like that, do you?" Roxas said.

"What?" Sparrow said "It's just a giant sea turtle rising out of the sea with a gigantic city upon it's back."

"And that doesn't surprise you?" Namine asked.

"Not, not in the slightest." Sparrow said "you have to remember, I spent a good number of months in the middle of the desert in the underworld, where my sanity was lost. So nothing really surprises me anymore."

"Hey Jack." Marsupalami said as he passed by.

"AAAHH!!" Jack then pulled out his gun and shot, and thankfully missed, Marsupalami.

"So you don't surprise easily?" Tanith asked.

KHKHKHKHKH

Sora and co. had landed on the turtle's back, into the city.

"So," Sora said ,"any idea where we start looking? He could be anywhere."

"And in a city of this size," Kairi left off "it would take a while."

"I think we should split up into separate groups," Namine said "so we have a better chance of finding them."

"Alright, and if anyone finds anything," Riku said.

"Scream and yell!?" Abe asked.

"I was going to say something else, but yeah okay."

"Let's go!" Sora said.

The group split into teams of teams of four. Aladdin, Sora, Namine and Sparrow ran through the ancient streets of the city, looking allover for Cassim,

"Does anyone have the feeling of being watched?" Sparrow asked.

"No, why?" Marsupalami asked.

:Because a giant missile was launched at us."

"What!?" the other three yelled. Namine put up a barrier that shielded them from the missile's blast.

"I think we found Vineage." the blonde girl said as she pointed Chains of Memories at the top of one of the nearby buildings.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." Vineage said.

"What exactly are you planning?" Aladdin asked he cyborg Nobody.

"Nothing really, I am merely here as an observant, to witness human greed at it's best." The Nobody then jumped down from the top of the building and landed on the street, creating a crater and a large series of cracks from it where he landed. "Although, I can't call myself a total observers since I have played around a bit with that Sa'luk, now-" Vineage outstretched his hand. "Hand over my fellow Nobody."

"Sorry," Sora said as he jumped in front of Namine "but your not getting Namine OR Kairi!"

"Kairi?" Aladdin asked. "Why does he want her? Is he going to try and go after Jasmine as well?" 

"Jasmine?" Vineage asked "Oh yes, one of the other Princesses of Light I presume? If it is her you are worried about, do not fret since we do not seek her for she is of no use to our plans. But if things to do not go to them, then I suppose we could take her, but I highly doubt that we would need her."

"Where's Cassim then?" Namine asked.

"Inquisitive, aren't we Witch?" he asked, the name still making the blonde very agitated. "But Sa'luk had gone for the Hand of Midas himself, he brought Cassim with him to test if it really works, I believe his exact words were 'After this, Cassim will be worth his weight in gold.'"

"He plans to use the Hand on Cassim?" Sparrow asked, "well, at least it wouldn't be too bad, would it?" he then received a dirty look from Aladdin, before said man turned back to the Nobody.

"Which way did they go!?" Aladdin yelled.

"They went that way," the Nobody said as he pointed to a high tower.

"Then let's go!" Aladdin then ran towards the tower.

"Now now," Vineage said as he pointed his arm-turned-cannon at him. "Just because I told you where they were, does not mean I will let you go." he then fired.

Many things happened in the seconds from when the blast left the gun's barrel, to when it left a large crater where Aladdin had stood.

After the shot was fired, Aladdin turned to it when he heard it fired. He raised his sword to fend it off, but the sword made of steel would not be enough.

His sword then made a flash, and then he ran out of the way of the blast, faster then humanely possible.

The blast then hit the ground, creating the crater.

"How'd he do that?" Sora asked. The group stared at where Aladdin stood now, instead of the scimitar, was now the Keyblade Sora knew as the Wishing Lamp.

"Drat," Vineage scowled at the man, "it would seem that another one has gained their Keyblade." there was then a clank, Vineage looked down to see a bomb. Vineage jumped back as his arm turned into a sword, he blocked the strikes from Sora. The Keyblade then reared back and spun the Keys around, he jumped forward and let go a furry of blasts upon the Nobody's armor plated arm.

Namine then ran forward, the tip of her sword glowing icy blue as she fired a Blizzaga spell at him, but Vineage sidestepped the ice block and swung at the smaller girl. His arm then turned into a machine gun and he fired at her, but Aladdin dashed forward and picked her up, avoiding each an everyone of one of the shots.

Vineage's arm then turned into a pike, he then shot it at a wall and it impaled itself deep inside the wall, it the sprouted teeth and stuck right into the wall, the Nobody then pulled the section of wall out of the building and swung it around, he then released it and his arm turned into a large gun, he pointed it up into the air, a large blast fired up into the air, when it was high enough it splintered into hundreds of smaller blasts and fell to the ground, making sure nothing was left untouched.

"I hope that is not the full extent of your power." Vineage mocked as his gun turned back to normal. "I was hoping that there would be more of a challenge." He stepped forward, but before he could get in more then a few steps a large cut appeared on his front. Aladdin the quickly turned around and sliced back at him.

"He's fast." Sora said as he got up, "maybe faster then Tom." Aladdin then dashed forward and sliced at the Nobody's arm, he then ran behind him and quickly grabbed his cape and flipped it over his head and under his head. He then quickly ran around him and sucked him into a small twister, he then stopped dead in his tracks and the twister carried the Nobody off into the distance, and off the turtle's shell.

With the Nobody's defeat, they moved on.

KHKHKHKHKH

Sora and co. ran down the hall of the building that supposedly held Cassim, until they came into a large room, a massive statue in the center of it, it's head at level with them since the rest of it descended deep into the building, the statue's hand raised up, palm flat open, in the palm was another statue of the man who the larger one was of, there was also fighting going up there.

"What is that?" Namine asked.

"Don't know," Sora said "but we should check it out." they ran forward, but Dusk Nobodies appeared.

"Why is it that these things appear when it's the least convenient?" Sparrow asked.

"You guys check it out!" Namine called out "Jack and I will keep these busy, you help Cassim!"

"Why can't I just do nothing?" Sparrow complained.

"Just help," Namine sighed.

Sora and Aladdin ran up the statue and onto the hand, there they saw Cassim, and another thing. The thing looked liked Sa'luk, but there were metal tubes running in and out of his skin, metal arms with claws sticking out of his back and various other mechanical bits around his body.

_Although, I can't call myself a total observers since I have played around a bit with that Sa'luk-_

"What did Vineage do to Sa'luk?" Sora asked.

"What has happened to you Sa'luk?" Cassim asked as he stood his ground.

"You know what," Sa'luk's voice now had a staticy pitch to it, "I think it has to do with that disk Vineage gave me, it then exploded into these wires and wrapped around my body, making me into this. But I'm glad, now I can kill you with my bare hands!" Sa'luk ran forward, but was knocked back when Sora hit him back, Aladdin then rushed forward and sliced at Sa'luk, Sa'luk then vanished into thin air, then in a moment's instance, his mechanical arms grabbed the two of them, he hefted them up into the air and sent an electric pulse down them, paralyzing them. "But first, I'll kill you!"

"Sa'luk!" Cassim yelled. Sa'luk spun around and saw something gold fly at him, he grabbed the hand by the fingers and held it up high.

"Why thank you Cassim, I knew I'd have to fight you for it, but to give it to me!? HAHA!"

"I'd look again if I were you." Cassim said. Sa'luk gave him a confused look, he then looked down his arm and saw that it was quickly turning into solid gold and making it's way up his arm and to his body.

"What is this!?" Sa'luk panicked, he let his grip on Sora and Aladdin go and stumbled back, he hit his arm on the ground and the hand flew out, he continued to stumble back and he fell off and to the far below water, a complete statue before he hit the water.

"Turns anything to gold?" Cassim asked as he picked the hand up by the wooden handle. "It seems that this thing is far more trouble then it's worth." he then reared his arm back and threw it over the edge and into the water, giving it a golden sheen.

"After all that, you gave it up?" Aladdin asked confused, wasn't this what his father wanted all this time?

"Yes, but now I realize that it made me a prisoner to my desire," Aladdin was about to speak up when the palace started to rumble violently.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"It must be the turtle going back underneath the waves! We have to hurry!" Sora and co. then ran out of the palace, they were able to meet up with the rest of the crew and had Genie turn back into a jet, they flew far away just as the turtle sunk beneath the sea again.

When they had returned to Agrabah, Cassim decided that it may be the best for everyone if he kept traveling the world, but he would not do so alone, Iago had decided to join.

After informing Aladdin and Jasmine about the Keyblade, they both decided, to Jasmine's chagrin, Aladdin would have to leave with them and help them.

All the men knew that due to the various postponements of the wedding, she would not be too pleased when they got back.

Please continue

Mrfipp

**Keyblade File #09**

**Keyblader: **Aladdin

**Keyblade: **Wishing Lamp

**Weapon( Pre-Keyblade): **Scimitar

**Abilities(Pre-Keyblade): **Wit, agility,

**Abilities(Post-Keyblade): **Enhanced speed


	56. Suspicions

-1Fipp: Now that was the final Disney world, now things start to get good!

Also, Majora, still need an answer.

Chapter 54: Suspicions

Down the hall of the Gummi Ship walked Sora, hands in his pockets. He had just escaped one of the normal arguments that happened around the ship whenever the group of Keybladers got together for a small amount of time.

This argument in particular was between Jack Skellington and Donald, what it was about Sora didn't know. All he knew was that somewhere in it Riku and Aladdin were pulled into it when Marsupalami threw about a dozen bananas around.

"Can't wait until we get to Disney Castle, think I'm starting to get cabin fever, easier when it was just Donald, Goofy and myself."

"Oh you don't have cabin fever," Sora spun around towards the new voice, to see Jack Sparrow lugging around a bulging sack. "I've seen a good deal of cabin fever in me day, and you still have all your hair," Jack then reached into one of his pockets and stuffed a lemon.

"What's this for?" Sora asked, looking at the yellow fruit with a questioning look.

"For scurvy, if you have any, plus, lemons are very good."

"Okay, what's in that sack?" Sora asked.

"This?" Jack asked as he raised the bag. "Nothing, nothing at all. It's, uh, laundry! Yes! Going to the wash room to clean it up!" Jack then scuttled by, but Sora grabbed the bag and opened it, in it was a large amount of shiny and expensive items. "Where did you get these?"

"Get what?" Jack was trying to play innocent.

"You stole these from the wedding, didn't you?" Sora said in a monotone voice.

"So what if I did?" Jack crossed his arms over his chest. "I am a pirate after all, Tanith stole stuff too!" Jack pointed behind Sora, behind him was Tanith, sack in one hand, Keyblade in other ready to knock out Sora.

"What did you do that for!" the girl complained. "I was about to knock him out and we would have been free of him trying to get us to give back the stuff!" she yelled as she ran past Sora and pointed at Jack.

"If you two go this much," Sora said lamely "can't imagine what Tom took."

"You're right," Jack said "because he took absolutely nothing."

"Wait? Tom took nothing?" Sora was deeply troubled by this. "But Tom steals! That's what he does! Back home he isn't allowed in most of the mall stores because of that little habit of his!"

"I know, strange isn't it?" Jack asked.

"How would you know? You barley know him?"

"I know because we are similar," Jack said proudly "we both keep our eyes out for treasured gold and other items of high value. But I noticed something different about him."

"What?"

"You know," Tanith said "I noticed it too." Sora gave her a stare. "What? I met Tom before you did, and we crossed paths on multiple occasions, and each time we met he always made time to steal something."

Sora 'hmped' and crossed his arms. "And he says he never stole anything important."

"That's kind of true, it's just he steals what HE defines as necessary." Tanith explained. "And everything he would put in that category was in that room. So I don't know why he didn't take anything at all."

"What's up with him lately?" Sora asked himself.

"You know what else I noticed in his eyes," Jack said as he started to look into his sack, now knowing that this conversation would more then likely eat up his afternoon.

"What?"

"Other then the fact he now lacks the look of thievery, there is another one that I have never seen in his eyes, but in some of the eyes of some of the more unruly blokes back home. I myself try to avoid those loathsome groups due to the fact I am one of the more honorable and upstanding of pirates."

Both Sora and Tanith gave Jack a look. "What?" the dark-skinned girl said.

"Let's just say," he looked at Tanith "you and the other two girlies better watch yourselves."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked, Tanith on the other hand knew what the pirate was talking about.

"That really doesn't sound like him." she said. "Plus, he'd know I'd do much bodily harm to him. And I think the blonde girl would really screw with his head. Not sure about the redhead though, doesn't look like she can do much."

"Don't talk about Kairi like that, especially behind her back!" Sora said, defending his girlfriend. "By the way Jack," he said as he turned to said pirate. "She's still mad at you."

"What? Why? I sold her soul ONCE! Do women ever forget?"

"Is that supposed to mean something Swallow?" Tanith mocked.

"Sparrow!" Jack snapped "CAPTAIN. . . JACK. . . SPARROW!" he said each of the three words very slowly.

"You are so over dramatic." the girl said, she grabbed her bag and walked down the hall.

"I don't like that girl, she's overly insane." Jack then turned back to Sora. "Anyway, we should watch that boy, something not right." Jack then heaved his sack over his shoulders and headed towards his room.

This left only Sora, "I think you're right Jack, and I think I should watch him."

KHKHKHKHKH

After his conversation with Jack and Tanith, Sora walked the halls of the Gummi ship aimlessly until he found himself in the cockpit, somewhere he hadn't been in a while.

"Since we have everybody," Sora said to the empty room as he approached the computers. "we'll be heading to Disney Castle now."

"Sorry Sora," the brunette turned to see King Mickey walk in through the sliding door. "but with the few extra passengers, damages from the earlier attacks, one by Pinnle and the second in the kitchen, and the fact that Stitch eats more then three people's worth of food, we'll have to make a quick pit stop." Mickey walked past Sora and hopped into the chair, spun it around to face the computers, he then started to type something in.

"Where're we going?" Sora asked as he looked over the mouse's shoulders to see where they were going, but sadly Sora was computer illiterate, so he might as well could have guessed what the mouse was putting in.

"Well, the closest world there is where we can refill, restock, and repair is Twilight Town,"

"WHAT!?" Sora yelled into Mickey's ears, causing him to jump out of his seat and into the air before falling back down. "We can't go there Your Majesty!"

"And why not Sora?" Mickey replied as his ears rang from Sora's yell.

"We can't go there!" he yelled, "If we go there-"

"Sora, shut up." Sora and Mickey spun around to see Riku walk in through the door.

"Riku," Sora said sternly.

"Sora." Riku said in an equally stern one.

…

"I think I should let you two talk whatever it is that's going on between you two." and with that, the King dashed out of the room.

"Riku," Sora started, "are you insane? You know what I told you! If we go to Twilight Town, you'll-"

"Sora, we're running low on supplies, so this is the best course of action," Riku said reassuringly "and unless you want us to die on the ship, we'll have to go, and remember what I said? I said 'that the bad guys try to trick you', we don't know if anything that stuff is really true. And even if it was there are several thing to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Like what?" Sora asked, annoyed that Riku was taking this so calmly.

"First, I doubt that anyone on this ship will let me get killed. Second," Riku's Guardian appeared behind him "I have this things to shield me. Third," he said as the Guardian vanished. "I'm no pushover myself, I've taken on some pretty formidable enemies myself. Finally, Tanith said that she would kill me before anyone else."

"Really?" Sora laughed. "Why does she want to kill you?"

"You know why." Riku said flatly.

"Is it because you saw her naked?"

"I didn't see her naked!" Riku yelled, he quickly re composed himself and coughed into his fist. "I only saw her partially naked."

"Still, she's going to kill you when she gets the chance."

"I know." They both stood in an awkward silence, waiting for the other one to speak. Sora was the one to break it. "Are you sure Riku?"

"Yes Sora, don't worry, there is nothing to worry about."

"If you say so, just know I'll be watching you like a hawk. And if you do die, I'll bring you back and kill you myself." this caused both of them to chuckle.

"I'm sure you will." Riku looked behind Sora and out of the window, in the deepness of space Riku could see the orange-yellowy glow of the world of Twilight Town. "Looks like we're here."

"Really?" Sora turned around as well. "Roxas will be happy to see this place again."

"I think he would, after all. . ." Riku stopped before he could continue, knowing that him, along with Ansem the Wise, being the very people who greatly manipulated Roxas in the virtual Twilight Town. "Well, I better tell everyone that we're going to be landing soon." Riku turned around and left the room, leaving Sora all alone.

"I hope we make it in and get out as fast as possible." he said solemnly.

Please review

Mrfipp


	57. Letters to Meet

-1Fipp: A lot of important things will happen in this world, should be fun.

Also, I have a new poll up, check it out and vote!

Chapter 55: Letters to Meet

Twilight Town

The large group had settled in the world of Twilight Town, they had decided to land in the forest of the town.

"So," Stranger had asked. "How long are we going to be here?"

"Well," Mickey started "we need to make repair and of course restock, and once we're done with that it'll be a straight shot to Disney Castle."

"Now, who wants to help buy supplies!?" Donald asked, there were some mumbles and some feet shuffling from the group. This agitated Donald. "Come on!"

"I'll help!" Tanith jumped up. "I'm good at battering! I have a secret technique to get what I want for free!"

"Beating them over the head until they give it to you is not bartering Tanith." Riku replied, arms crossed.

"That's not it, Freak-u! I don't beat them, I threaten to slit their throats!" she then pulled out her kriss from under the bandages and spun it around.

"How's that better!" Riku asked loudly.

"They don't get big bumps on their head." she said innocently.

"But they-" Riku slapped his face "why do I even bother?" he sighed giving up, and praying for the next merchant she met.

"Anyone else?" Goofy asked. No one else spoke up to assist.

"Would love too, but I have things to do." Tom said, a moment later he vanished into thin air.

"I'm with him," Sparrow said, "I need to gather much needed items." he waved them off as he staggered into town.

"He's getting rum," Aladdin said dryly, even after knowing the pirate for a short time, he had know people like him back on the streets of his world.

"I'm going to look around," Skellington said, with a glee in his voice. So many people to scare, so little time. He then vanished in a cloud of bats.

"I think I'll look around too." Roxas said, stuffing his hand into his pocket and walking away. Namine wanted to go with him, but she thought it was better he do this alone, since she, even though reluctantly, helped in completely screwing up his life in Twilight Town.

"I'll go too." Riku said.

"Not with out me you aren't!" Sora chased after his silver-haired friend. Who were followed shortly after by Mickey, Donald, Goofy and the girls.

"Guess that means we should look around too." Simba said.

"Stitch wanna sight see!" Stitch yelled as he jumped on Simba's head, flashing his camera.

"Wait a minute," Kronk said. "won't people freak out if they see a lion running around, that and a skeleton, and whatever you guys are?" he pointed at Abe, Munch, Stranger and Marsupalami.

"Nope," the last one said.

"Why?"

"Plot holes."

"Oh yeah that's right! I keep forgetting we're in a story writing by some kid in New Jersey with nothing better to then type a fan made plot that has no hopes of ever being made real." just then a brick lands on his head from above.

"Shut up Kronk!" Mrfipp yelled from above.

"Since when could he enter the story?" Kronk asked, rubbing his head. He looked towards Marsupalami for help, but the yellow and black animal only shrugged.

"This is getting weird." Abe, along with the other oddities as Simba and Simba walked out of the forest, leaving only Stitch, Kronk and Marsupalami.

…

"You think if we anger him enough," Kronk said in a low whisper "we can get him back to figure out how things will turns out?" Suddenly a boy with long blonde hair, sliver streaks, in a ponytail, blue jumpsuit, goggles, large serrated sword on back and katana on right hip walked up to them.

"Just up, this is you're last warning." Fipp said.

"Are you going to tell us-" Marsupalami started. Fipp only sighed as he reached for his katana, he slightly drew it and they were all pushed back in a powerful gust of wind, he then dropped the sword and let it fall back into place.

"Nothing personal," he said "I just don't want Carl to shoot me for giving up spoilers."(1)

KHKHKHKHKH

Tom sat on the top of the Sunset Hill, looking over into the wide landscape that was bathed in an eternal sunset.

"I really don't like this place." he said as he ran his hand through his hair. He heard a whirling noise and looked behind him, he saw a portal of darkness open up, out of it stepped Rein, Harper, Pinnle and Vineage.

KHKHKHKHKH

"AHHHGGG!" the Moogle screamed as it hid beneath it's desk. "Get out of my store Kupo!" it screamed.

"Get back you little piece of-" Tanith's screams were turned into mumbles as Goofy clamped his hand over her mouth, it took him, Donald and Mickey to drag her out of the store.

"Tanith!" Mickey yelled. "You can't go around doing that!"

"And why not?" she asked, giving the mouse a glare of pure hatred. "He wouldn't let me touch his pompom."

"That's still no reason to, uh," Goofy started, unable to put into words what Tanith had done before they had dragged her out.

"Don't you know how to handle merchants!?" Donald asked.

"Of course I do." she said, insulted by what the duck had said. "Riku taught me."

_Flashback. . ._

_Agrabah_

_Riku started wide-eyed at what Tanith's 'work'. _

"_How'd I do!?" she asked like a giddy school girl_

"_Tanith," he asked sternly. "You were supposed to pay for an apple, instead you punch him in the face, kicked him in the groin, threw a stoat at him, bashed his head in his a bucket of water, ran a camel into his stand, burned it down then stole all his money!"_

"_At least I paid for the apple!" she said in a singsong tone while she held up a shiny red apple, which she placed in Riku's hand. "Apple for the teacher!" (2)_

_End Flashback. . ._

The three members of the Disney court stood, stupefied.

"How is THAT any better?" Donald asked.

"I didn't destroy the shop." Tanith said innocently.

"But you threatened to turn him into a hat!?" Goofy yelled.

"What? I like hats." she shrugged. "Can I go back in?"

"NO!" the three of them yelled.

"But I wanted to buy that book I saw!"

"What book?" Mickey asked, fearing the worst.

"The book on ballet." this statement earned her some stares. "What?"

"You like ballet?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, what of it?"(3) before Donald could say another word, a brick dropped between the four of them, with a letter attached to it.

"That was weird." Donald said. He reached down and pulled the note off the brick. "It's addressed to Tanith."

"Give it here!" said girl then quickly grabbed the note from the wizard and quickly read it over. She raised her eyebrow after a few moments. "Where's this mansion?" not looking up from the paper.

"Just by the woods where we came in," Mickey answered "why?" but the mouse never received an answer, for Tanith and turned away and ran towards the mansion.

"What was that about?" Donald asked.

"Let's check the letter!" Goofy reached down and picked up the letter that Tanith had carelessly dropped.

'_Tanith,_

_I need you to meet me in the courtyard at the old mansion, there's something I really need to tell you._

_-Riku'_

"What do you think Riku wants?" Goofy asked.

"I'm not sure."

KHKHKHKHKH

After reading the letter from Riku, Tanith had quickly dashed to the mansion, hoping not to get lost along the way, humming a little happy tune as she ran. She was very curious to what her silver-haired friend wanted to tell. She was giddy with anticipation, and she hated to feel giddy. It disgusted her.

She ran through the forest until she came to the rusty gates, and with some effort due to the rust, was able to open them. She looked around and saw that she was not alone.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked, a little annoyed. This was supposed to be HER meeting place.

"I just asked Namine that same thing," Kairi stated. Next to her was her Nobody counterpart.

"I got a letter from Roxas," she said "saying to meet me here."

"I got one from Sora." Kairi said. "Let me guess, Riku?"

"What if I did?" she asked as she folded her arms and with a slight blush.

"So we all got letters to meet here?" Namine asked.

"Something's a little suspicious if you ask me." Kairi stated.

"You sure are right about that!" the three girls looked up to the top of the building. Up there they saw green.

"Tom?" Kairi asked. "What are you doing here? Did you send us the letters?"

"Why yes I did."

"Why would you do that?" Namine asked, her answer was a slow cackle from the boy, that quickly erupted into a laughing fit.

"What the hell are you laughing at!?" Tanith yelled. Tom took a step back and jumped off the building, landing on the ground in front of them, his head looking down and his long hair covering his eyes.

"Now, we can do this one of two ways." his voice had changed. It was no longer smooth and English, but sounded, just wrong. "One: You can come all quiet-like, or two: you can fight!" Tom looked up at them, his normally blue eyes were now hollow pits, with only a single red dot in each socket. He swung his arms and his arm-blades flew out. "But I'd rather take you by force!"

KHKHKHKHKH

"He's made his move." Harper said.

"Good," Rein said as she cracked her knuckles. "I just hope he doesn't go overboard."

"Worry not," Vineage said. "he was warned not to kill any of them."

"Yeah!" Pinnle said, not moving at all.

"True," Harper said as he peered down on the streets of Twilight Town. "he was told not to KILL them. He'll still have some fun."

"Enough talk." the Nobody said. "Our goal is to draw the rest of their party here and keep them occupied while he works."

"Yeah!" Pinnle said again.

"I hate this thing," Rein said as she poked Pinnle with the point of her rapier.

"It matters not what you feel, we can't risk them getting suspicious." Harper said, he then snapped his fingers and Jet Soul Barren appeared.

"Now for then fun part," Rein laughed as she summoned Neoshadows.

"Let us start," Vineage said as Assassin Nobodies appeared, then reached down and pushed something on Pinnle's back. The undead convulsed for a few moments before reverting back to his stage of stillness

"Yeah!" he yelled as he slithered down the building and onto the Sandlot. The other three joined him.

**Mrfipp**

The author to this story. Mrfipp, or just Fipp, often travels around ending up in trouble that other author friends of his, String and Majickal get him into. He is somewhat paranoid, and obsessive compulsive. His weapons are the Bungee Blade, and the Soul of the Thunder God.

**Moogles**

A small creature that his handy at creating new items. They hold Item Shops around the various worlds where they can synthesize items to make better ones. Moogles have appeared in many _Final Fantasy _games.

(1) I just love messing things up.

(2)That scene was from a book I read: Interesting Times by Terry Pratchett.

(3)Now how many of you can honestly say you saw that coming?

Please review

Mrfipp


	58. Attack in Twilight Town

-1Fipp: I have just found out I have about forty more days of school left!

That's all I have to say. I wish I had more, I really do.

Chapter 55: Attack in Twilight Town

"So what shall we do?" Captain Jack asked as he walked the streets of Twilight Town.

"We could go shopping!" Marsupalami exclaimed.

"Nah, I'd rather find a tavern!"

"That sounds boring." Kronk said. "But I heard that there are some fabulous restaurants around here!"

"What about that?" Abe said, the other four, Munch was with them, looked over to a cork board. Munch hopped over to it and read it.

"It says something about 'Struggle'," the Gabbit read.

"Sounds fun!" the monkey-thing jumped into the air. "We can play as soon as we beat the Heartless, Nobodies and Soul Barren surrounding us!" This last statement caused the others to stiffen up.

"Heartless?" Jack asked.

"Nobodies?" Kronk asked.

"Soul Barren?" Abe asked.

"Surrounding?" Munch asked. The four of them turned around to see that the entire Sandlot was filled with these creatures.

"Don't move!" Kronk said. "They detect people through movement."

"That's a t-rex." Marsupalami said.

"Oh,. . .PANIC!" Kronk yelled. A Neoshadow then reared back and jumped at him, but before it could claw at his heart it was zapped by a lightning bolt.

"That was close!" Abe said as he held Odyssey in his paws.

"Sure are lot of them," Munch said as he, along with the rest of them, backed against the wall.

"And it gets worst." Marsupalami said.

"Why do bad things happen when you talk?" Jack asked.

"They just do, look!" Marsupalami pointed to the figures of Pinnle, Harper, Rein and Vineage jumping down from the rooftops.

"Oh, hell," Jack moaned. "Why does she have to be here?"

"Five on four," Harper said "These odds appear to be in our favor."

"Looks like I can finally kill Sparrow." Rein said as she quickly drew her rapier.

"Do we have to do that Rein darling?" Jack asked hopelessly, only to be met with a dark stare from the woman.

"Yeah!" Pinnle said.

"We shall start with them." Vineage said as he pointed his gun-arm at them. He was about to fire when something landed on the barrel.

"Icky?" Stitch asked as he stared Vineage right into his robotic eye.

"What is this thing?" he asked.

"I'm cute, and fluffy." Stitch stated, he the reached behind his back and pulled out a laser and shot Vineage right in the face. The large Nobody stumbled back, trying to wipe the goop off his face as Stitch landed in front of Kronk and the others, holding up Blasting Tiki.

"Alright!" Kronk yelled. "We're going to be saved by the koala!"

"We still have them to deal with, you know," Abe pointed out, "and I think Stitch just pissed them off."

The group of six watched as the army led by the four approached them.

"Light!" called a high-pitched voice. A beam of light shone down from above and blasted the nearest enemies. Mickey jumped down and swiped at the Heartless. A Jet then flew down to take him out when it was blasted with a burst of Thunder, it tumbled in the air before destroyed by a flying shield.

"Are we late!?" Donald asked as he and Goofy ran towards the group.

"Just in time!" Mickey said.

"Yeah!" Pinnle said.

"What's with that guy?" Jack asked Marsupalami.

"Don't know," he replied with a shrug. "He didn't act so, stupid last time I saw him."

"Now," Harper said as he snapped his fingers. "Should we go on?"

"Let's start," Mickey said "but when we beat you guys you'll tell us what the Horned King is planning to do with Kairi and Namine."

"If only you knew, Your Majesty." Rein replied, mockingly.

"Yeah!" Pinnle said, again. The dead then launched forward at the King, but Goofy jumped in front of him and blocked with his shield. But Rein dashed forward and jabbed at him and the knight flew back.

The woman the turned around quick enough to dodge a sound wave cast by Kronk, but she was hit by Abe's Thunder and was left to a quick strike form Marsupalami, but the woman was saved when a large card blocked his strike and sent him back.

"Now," Jack said as he snuck to the nearest exit. "To make my escape!" he was about to make it to the exit when something ran into him.

"Watch where yer going!" Jack yelled, he quickly decided that this was a bad thing to yell since it was the large lion of the party, Simba.

"What's going on here?" the lion, who didn't even really feel the impact, asked.

"Being attacked! Now, go be a hero and jump in there to save the day!" Simba nodded and ran into the fray, moments later the earth shook. "Now I can get going!"

"No you don't!" Aladdin said as he grabbed Jack's collar.

"Where'd you come from!?" Aladdin sighed as he pulled him into the fight.

KHKHKHKHKH

"What was that?" Sora asked. He, Roxas and Riku were on the Sunset Plaza near the train station.

"Last time there was an explosion like that while I was here," Riku said, "there was a big fight."

"Really?" Sora asked. "Who was fighting?"

Riku slightly looked away. "You and Maleficent."

"Oh," Sora replied, after a few moments he spoke again. "I think we should check it out."

"Right!" Roxas said.

"What are you two doing here?" a voice called out as two long skinny arms draped over, both boys looked up and saw one Jack Skellington. "I thought you would be meeting Kairi and Namine by now."

"Huh?" Roxas asked as he slipped from the skeleton's grasp. "What are you talking about?"

"Well," Jack asked, confused that they had no idea what he was talking about. "I was with Kairi and Namine when a brick fell from above, it told them to meet you at this old mansion place. It said it was from you." he then turned to Riku, "I also saw that Tanith girl running towards the mansion, did you send her a message as well Riku?"

"No, I didn't," the dark user replied. "Something's not right," he said. "Who would send them fake letters?"

"Not sure," Roxas said, "but I think it may have to do with whatever's going on over their," he pointed towards the battle.

"All right!" Jack yelled, he then ran ahead of them and jumped up onto the stone wall that kept them from falling off the plaza. "You three go find the girls! While I-" Jack crouched down, the quickly popped up, Keyblade in hand as flames shot around him "deal with the threat myself! Now, Skellington Jack is on his way!" Jack then bound away.

"He's a little dramatic, isn't he?" Sora asked.

"We should check the girls now," Riku said, he then dashed down the path, Roxas and Sora ran after him.

KHKHKHKHKH

The battle was difficult, fighting so many enemies in such a small space.

Mickey jumped back as he avoided the Heartless' claws swipe at him, he thrust his Keyblade through it, making it vanish into the darkness. A blast from a nearby Jet threw the mouse king into the air, but luckily he was able to do a back flip and slice and dispose of the Assassin Nobody that was swinging at him.

Mickey then flew down and landed on the ground, but quickly spun around and fired a Pear at several Heartless. Before he could do anything else, he was stuck in the air and flew right into the wall.

Mickey jumped up narrowly to avoid getting bashed into the wall by Pinnle as he stretched and rammed into the wall like a battering ram. Pinnle then got his head out of the wall and shot at the mouse. Mickey had to jump back several times before Pinnle struck him in a cobra-like fashion.

"Yeah!" he said.

"Why do you keep saying that!?" Mickey asked, annoyed. Pinnle was about to strike again when he was struck with a spider that quickly spun a web around his head. The Stranger then jumped down and fired another bug, but this one exploded when it hit Pinnle's head. Pinnle's motionless body fell to the floor.

"What's that?" The Stranger asked as he pointed at what was coming out of Pinnle's body.

"It looks like," Mickey said "machine parts!" as Mickey had stated, there were various wires, screws, circuit breakers and other mechanical pieces.

"Damn it," Vineage, who had seen the fallen Pinnle. "They destroyed the fake one. Pity," he blocked a blast from Donald, an ice spell. "I liked this one better then the real one.

"Then," Mickey said as he poked the machine with his Keyblade "where's the real one?"

"I think we may have to find that out later." Stranger cocked his crossbow as more enemies surrounded them.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Just who are you?" Kairi asked in a demanding tone of voice towards 'Tom'.

"Just a guy," he shrugged, evil grin on his face.

"Namine," Kairi asked turning to the blonde girl "I know you don't anymore, but could you please-"

"No need to ask." Namine replied. She then closed her eyes and concentrated, causing 'Tom' to raise an eyebrow before realization hit.

"You're trying to read my mind aren't you, or whatever it is you do?" he asked, "Go ahead, I want to see what happens!" After a few more moments, Namine's eyes shot open, filled with both fear and tears as she collapsed back onto the iron gate and sliding down. "Didn't like what you saw, huh?"

"Namine!" Kairi cried as she ran to the girl. "What happened?

"N-N-Not Tom," she said, voice laced with fear as she curled into a fetal position. "How could you do that to them! You monster!"

"What can I say, when Pinnle was alive, Pinnle did REALLY bad things." he grinned.

"Pinnle?" Tanith asked. "I thought he was that blob thing? Why are you talking about Pinnle?"

"I am Pinnle you little bitch!" 'Tom' yelled.

"Wait, so you possessed Tom?"

"No, possession is where one soul fight another for dominance," Pinnle explained, "we merely extracted his heart from his body and mine took it's place!"

"What? When?"

"In that place called Halloween Town. We met Tom, beat him and out his heart and put it in a tiny crystal back at the base." Pinnle then pointed Tom's blades at them. "It looks like the Nobody was unable to take in all of what she saw in my mind," Kairi looked down, it was true: Namine had fallen unconscious. "That means, one down, two to go. Now come Princesses!" Pinnle then quickly dashed forward at both girls and swung his blades.

If you want to know what Namine saw, just ask. But I warn you, it's a sick and twisted thing that came from the darker places in my mind.

Please be well

Mrfipp


	59. Fallen

-1Fipp: This was a good chapter to write! Not only for importance. But because it has one of my favorite characters in it.

Chapter 56: Fallen

Kairi shielded herself from Pinnle's attack.

_CLASH_

The sound of metal on metal. Kairi looked up and saw Sora between her and Pinnle, his blades locked with his own.

"What are you doing Tom?" Sora asked/yelled.

"Sora," Kairi spoke up "That's not Tom, Pinnle has control over his body."

"What?" Sora looked over his shoulder, back at Kairi. Pinnle then took his chance and kicked Sora in the knee, causing him to drop down, he then stabbed forward but a blast of darkness hit him and he jumped back, but not before getting hit by two spinning Keyblades.

"Damn," Pinnle cursed. "looks like I have to deal with all of you know." Pinnle's grin just grew wider. "Good, I was hoping for a kill, haven't tasted blood since our little rumble on the Gummi Ship, eh X?" Pinnle turned to Tanith.

"Bastard." she cursed, seething.

"Wait," Sora asked. "Pinnle took over Tom's body?"

"Looks like it," Riku said. He then looked down to see Namine. "What happened to her?"

"What!?" Roxas yelled as he looked down. "What happened?"

"She looked into Pinnle's heart," Kairi explained solemnly "she must not have liked what she saw."

"Kairi," Sora said, "stay by Namine. Riku, Roxas and I can handle him."

"Forgetting me?" Tanith asked. "This guy licked me. I have to make him pay!"

"He what!?" Now Riku was the angry one.

"This is going to be fun!" Pinnle laughed. He then quickly dashed forward and kicked Sora in the chest, sending him into the wall. Riku then jumped forward and sliced at him, but Pinnle raised his hand and the Way to Dawn flew out of it. Pinnle then shot a bolt of lightning at Riku, but the Guardian came out and blacked the attack.

It then reached down and grabbed Pinnle and threw him to the ground and blasted him with a dark blast. Riku looked down at the crater and saw that Pinnle was not there. Riku turned around to see Pinnle dash at him. But Roxas jumped between them and swung at him, he hit Pinnle several ties in the chest and sent him back. Pinnle landed on his feet and prepared a lightning bolt in his hand

Tanith jumped down and bashed him in the back of the head, causing him to stumble forward where Sora blasted his with an Arc Arcanum and sent him into the air, where Riku slashed at his chest and sent into the building.

"Damn you," Pinnle cursed, the wounds on his body healing up. "I have your friend's powers, that mean it'll take a while to beat me." Pinnle then vanished again. He reappeared behind Sora and tossed him into the air, before teleporting up their to slice at him, but Sora cast a Reflectga spell, deflecting Pinnle's attacks. Both landed on the ground and Pinnle moved to the side as Sora attacked again, he quickly twisted around to avoid a hit from Roxas and soon found himself dodging any swipes they could throw at him. He then quickly grabbed Roxas's shirt and threw the blonde at Sora, Riku then ducked as then flew above him and dashed at him, deflecting the numerous attacks, sparks flying whenever their blades met.

Riku was certainly a better swordsmen then the other two. Tanith then dashed forward, readying a dark blast to hit Pinnle, but said undead readied a bolt of lightning and sent it out in the form of a shockwave, sending both dark users flying back, both stunned.

"This is getting tough," Sora said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Leaf Charm. "Naruto!"

"_Sora!" Through the trees a figures jumps along the branches, he then jumps down and lands on the ground, said boy is wearing black and orange clothing, black headband with a metal 'Leaf' plate around his head(1), blue eyes, spiked blonde hair and three whisker-like marks on each cheek. "Dattebayo!"_

Both Sora and Naruto ran at Pinnle, Naruto made a sign with his hands and a dozen Naruto copies appear, they dashed around Pinnle and knock him back, but Pinnle was able to slice down three of them, all of which vanish in smoke. Pinnle jumped up and saw Sora running at him, he then stabs the boy right in the chest. A puff of smoke surrounds Sora and turns into Naruto, which then too, vanishes in smoke. Pinnle is then knocked around by a combination attack by Sora and Naruto and thrown into the wall. He then looks up and sees Naruto running at him, with a swirling blue sphere in his hand and thrusts it into Pinnle's chest, pushing him further back into the wall.

"See ya!"(2) Naruto yelled before vanishing back to his own world.

Pinnle slouched down from his hole in the wall and jumped at Sora, but the Keyblader brought his Keyblades and blocked his attacks. He then pointed his Keyblade at him and fired off a dark blast, but Pinnle teleported out of the way and to the other side of the lawn. Pinnle moved his hands and the metal gate broke apart and split into several spears that shot that them.

Sora raised his Keyblades and quickly yelled "Magnera!" the spears then flew up and collected into a ball. Sora then dashed forward and bashed him once again at the wall and cast the Magnera spell on him. "Not only do you have Tom's powers," the metal spears then started to move towards Pinnle "you also have his weaknesses too." Pinnle was then terrified to see that not only were the spears flying at him, but the metal in his body was magnetized together. He then, clumsily jumped out of the way of the spear as they stuck then ground, getting stuck, but was not safe from the assault of the other four on him. Sora jumped at him and hit him into the air, he then quickly jumped up and bashed him back down. Sora realized this is what Harper had shown him.

Roxas finished it with a cross shot to the chest that through him into the mansion's doors, where he fell to the ground, out.

"Did we beat him?" Sora asked as they carefully approached him.

"I think we did," Roxas poked him with Oathkeeper. Riku was about to touch him when Pinnle jumped up and shot lightning at the two pillars supporting the overhead breaking them away causing it to fall down. They quickly jumped back, actually it was more of a trip.

Tanith was in mid fall when she saw Pinnle teleport not to far away from her. He reared his hand back, coursing with electricity, and shot it forward. Tanith braced herself for the blast of lightning when she felt herself get pushed out of the way.

Riku pushed Tanith out of the way of the lightning bolt and took it right into the chest. He was sent back with a flying force until he hit the brick wall. His whole body was stunned and he was unable to either move or feel anything due to the paralyzing effect of being hit by a bolt of lightning. Riku was sure he could taste blue.

He was about to fall forward when something grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed him back into the wall.

"You know," Pinnle, who had teleported right in front of Riku "I believe if this were Tom who was speaking with you, I believe this would be the part where he would say 'So long, farewell, avidea za adue'." Pinnle then reared his arm back and the blade shot out.

"Riku!" Sora jumped up from where he had fallen on the ground. Roxas dashed forward. Kairi could only look on helplessly. Tanith sat up, unable to do anything.

Blood dribbled down Riku's chin from his mouth. He looked down and saw that Pinnle had shoved the blade right through him to his fist. Riku could actually feel where it left his back and into the stone wall behind him.

Pinnle vanished. Riku, now without support from Pinnle, slid sown the wall, clutching the wound until he fell to the ground, after a few moments he fell limp, not moving.

"RIKU!" Sora and Roxas ran forward to their friend. "Riku!" Sora yelled as he shook Riku. No response. "RIKU!" he yelled again, trying to hold back the tears.

"Riku?" Kairi said softy, tears running down her face. She was about to burst out crying, not caring that there was still a fight, when there was a crackle and a bolt of lightning hit her in the back, making her scream in pain, and causing her to collapse.

"Kairi!" Sora shot up when he heard the girl's scream. Both he and Roxas jumped up and saw Pinnle standing on the opposite wall.

The possessed body carefully looked at the bloodied blade, he placed it close to his face and licked blood right off of it. Pinnle shook for a few moments before releasing a sigh of relief. "Oh yeah baby, that hits the spot." he smiled a ghastly grin and jumped back down. "Now, I just have to kill you two." Pinnle said. "Wait, scratch that, just the Nobody incase we need you later." Under normal conditions, Sora and Roxas would have asked what he meant, but the time for talk had ended. Pinnle had killed Riku, so they would kill him. They both rushed forward, and right past Tanith.

Tanith had paid neither boy any mind, her eyes were focused only on Riku. "Riku?" she said softy. She suddenly found her legs could move and quickly crawled over to his body. "Riku?" she asked again as she clutched his shirt. "Stop playing!" she said louder. "Stop playing dead! Stop being selfish! I'm the one who's supposed to kill you not him!" Tanith was now unable see clearly due to the tears that poured from her eyes. "Get the hell up!" she buried her face in his shoulder, unable to control herself as she sobbed.

Sora was pushed back from Pinnle's slice. "So?" Pinnle asked. "What's it like to loose a friend?" he smiled.

"Shut up." Sora growled as he gripped the hilts of his Keyblades, blood was coming from the areas that was not covered in glove. Sora inwardly cursed when he saw Neoshadows appear around them.

"What's this?" Pinnle asked. "Well well, looks like Rein decided to give me some help since I can't summon zombies in this body. I knew that woman loved m-" Pinnle was unable to finish his sentence because the Neoshadows then jumped on him, soon there was nothing but a large dog pile pf darkness and claws.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked, completely confused as to why the Heartless would turn on a comrade. It was then that he, and Sora, noticed something that they had not noticed before because they were to set on Pinnle. Both of them looked behind them.

Tanith's head was still buried into Riku's shoulder, but the air around her was completely dark. A darkness that that they had only seen around two people before. Well not so much people, but a Heartless and a Nobody.

Tanith then quickly turned her head towards them and stared right at Pinnle, who destroyed the Heartless. Tears were still streaming from her eyes, but now these eyes where completely gold.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

A ninja from the village of Konoha. As a newborn, a mighty demon fox was sealed inside of Naruto, causing the majority of his village to hate and ignore him, but despite this Naruto is a cheerful person and kind person. Naruto's dream is to become Hokage, the leader of his village. Naruto first appeared in _Naruto. _

(1) This is his post time-skip clothes, for all you people who are still on the dubbed series.

(2) Yes we will.


	60. True Darkness

-1Fipp: Now for all of you that were pissed on me killing Riku, hope you're happy after this chapter is over.

Chapter 57: True Darkness

"Now what do we have here?" Pinnle asked as he looked past Sora and Roxas towards Tanith. "What's the matter girl?" he yelled. "Are you a little cranky that I killed you boyfriend?"

Tanith stood up, darkness swirling around her. "I'll kill you." she said in a dark tone. Shadow Heartless appeared at her feet.

"Are those," Sora asked in shock at what he was seeing. "Heartless?"

"I think so," Roxas said. "How can she summon them?" The Shadows then rushed at them, both Sora and Roxas prepared their weapons, but the Heartless ran past them and attacked Pinnle.

"What?" Pinnle brought his blades up and sliced at the Heartless that came close to attacking him. "Damn things!" he was about to destroy the final one when a powerful blast of pure darkness hit him, sending him into the wall. He got up from the impact to see that a large portion of his skin had been devoured in black flames, but it was growing back.

"Die." Tanith said, Unlocking of Hearts appeared in her hands and she dashed forward, faster then either Sora or Roxas could see and before Pinnle knew what had happened, he was stabbed in the gut and tossed into the air. Tanith pointed an open palm at her and a massive shadow spell erupted from it and blasted Pinnle even higher into the air. She clutched her fist and the darkness that hit Pinnle tightened around him and sent him back to the earth.

"Shit," Pinnle cursed as he stood up, shaking. "This is tough." he looked up at the girl and noticed that the darkness around her was growing, spreading.

"You killed Riku," She said darkly, the darkness was blowing her hair, like the wind, "so I'll kill you." a powerful shockwave erupted off her and sent Pinnle flying back into the wall, Sora and Roxas as well. The darkness had spread all around them, the Mansion appeared to be shrouded in an everlasting night, black wisps flying around.

No one noticed that one of these wisps flew right into the wound on Riku.

A tendril of darkness whipped off of her and sliced Pinnle across the chest, creating a deep gash. Pinnle cried out in pain.

"So," he said as he looked at Tanith, the darkness almost completely engulfing her, "this is the power of the Dark ones, huh?" he then felt a heavy pressure on his chest. He looked down and saw a long black object sticking out of it. He followed the pole until he saw that it was the Unlocking of Hearts, being held by Tanith. "You bitch." Tanith said nothing as she twisted the Keyblade, a bright flash of light erupted from where the Key stuck in him and Tanith flew back. Pinnle started to violently shake before he went completely limp. A dark red heart then floated out of his chest and into the air. _'Next time I see you, you're as good as dead!' _Pinnle's voice cried as the heart shot into the air.

Sora struggled to get up, being thrown against the wall had hurt and taken a lot out of him, he looked up and saw that the scenery was now similar to when his islands had been taken by the darkness years ago. He looked around and saw Tanith sitting not to far from where Tom's body was, she was tightly hugging knees to her chest, head buried into them.

"Have to stop, have to stop, have to stop!" she mumbled to herself, rocking back and forth.

"Tanith!" Sora yelled as he tried to stand up, but the force coming off the girl forced him back to his knee. "Stop this! Stop this right now!"

"I-I can't stop!" she yelled, but to herself, not Sora. The Keyblader tried to standup again, but was pushed right into the wall.

"This can't be good." Sora placed his hands on the wall and tried to stand up, but wasn't able to get too far up. He looked to Tanith seeing that she was covered in darkness, the air started to get violent, the dark winds thrashing.

Then is stopped. Sora looked up and saw Tanith on her back. But what Sora noticed was the figure standing over her. He wore a large red cloak, and his face, which was his first feature to catch Sora's attention, was a skull, their were also two horns sticking out of his head.

"That spell took some effort to subdue her." the figure said as it gazed down at the girl.

"Hey!" Roxas yelled as he tried to stand up, but fell down to his knees.

"It would appear that your battle with Pinnle, and the darkness that the girl used, has drained you two pretty well," he looked around the battlefield. "It would seem that Pinnle had taken care of Maleficent's apprentice, and managed to defeat all three girls."

"Who are you?" Sora rasped, trying to summon a Keyblade, but unable to.

"I'm surprised you do not know," he said. "I am, The Horned King!"

"The, The Horned King?" they asked.

"So you're the guy who wants Kairi and Namine!" Sora yelled. The Horned King only chuckled.

"As much as I would love to kill you, I have very little time to spare. Vineage, Rein and Harper have stalled your friends long enough. Now, I'll be off, but not without several parting gifts." The Horned King then swirled his hands around and a dark smoke wrapped around him, causing him to vanish.

"Parting gift?" Sora, then realizing what he meant, turned his head towards Kairi and Namine, bot of which were gone. "NO!" he yelled. "Kairi! Namine! They're gone!"

"There're not the only ones," Roxas said. Sora turned around to see that Tanith was also missing.

"Her too?" Sora gritted his teeth and punched the ground. "We've lost everything in just five minutes!" he yelled at the ground. "How is that possible!"

"Sora! Roxas!" a high pitched voice cried out. The two remaining people from the fight turned around to see Mickey as well as the rest of the party coming out of the forest. "What happened!?" the king asked as he slid to a stop near the entrance gate.

"We lost," Roxas said solemnly.

"Lost?" Mickey asked. "But how?" Mickey tool a look around, against one wall was a lifeless Tom, and a lifeless Riku against the opposite one.

"I think there was a bit of a tumble here." Captain Jack said as he walked up to Riku.

"Is that?" Mickey asked, shaking.

"Yes." Sora replied.

"But, how?"

"Pinnle, he took over Tom's body and attacked. After he was done with Riku, Tanith finished Pinnle off."

"What happened to the girls?" Stranger asked.

"The Horned King took them all. Kairi. Namine. Tom. Tanith." he looked towards his friend. "Riku."

"Yup," Skellington said as he ran past Sparrow and towards Riku. "I'm sorry Sora, but it looks like-"

Riku then lunged forward and let out a hacking cough. Jack Sparrow let out a high-pitched scream and fell down.

"RIKU!" Both Sora and Roxas yelled.

"Would you look at that," Skellington said. "I was wrong."

"What happened?" Riku rasped, he tried to stand up, but fell back down.

"Wait," Kronk asked, clearly freaking out. "I thought you said he was dead!?"

"He's supposed to be," Sora said, "that sword went right through him!"

"It did, didn't it?" Riku asked. He looked down at where Pinnle had stabbed him. He reached for the zipper on his shirt, unzipped it and opened his shirt up.(1)

"I don't think that's normal," Simba said.

The wound that Riku had, was now covered in darkness. He lifted a hand to the area and touched it. It was solid, and if it weren't for the color difference he would not be able tell where HE ended and IT began.

"How'd that happen?" Aladdin asked as he took a better look at the dark patch.

"Tanith," Riku said in a whisper. His head then shot up, and he frantically looked around the courtyard, unable to find what he was searching for. "TANITH!" Riku quickly stood up, but pain flooded his body and he fell back down on his hands and knees.

"Donald!" Mickey yelled.

"Right!" Donald lifted up his staff up high. "Curaga!" the mage cried out. A warm green aura appeared around the three Keybladers, healing all wounds and restoring energy.

KHKHKHKHKH

"So he took her!" Riku yelled.

Sora and Roxas had better explained what had happened to the others.

"Yes Riku," Sora said. "he took her."

"Why didn't you stop him!"

"Riku!" Sora yelled back. "The Horned King just didn't take someone from you too!" Riku held his gaze with Sora for several moments before breaking it off.

"How do we find them?" he asked, not looking at Sora.

"I don't know," Sora replied, also not looking back. "You know," he said turning to the others. "you guys can come up with ideas as well, you know."

"What are we going to do about him" Goofy asked as we walked towards Tom. "You said that they removed his heart right? How do we fix it?"

"If we can find his heart, we can put it back." Abe said.

"But doesn't this Horned King guy have it?" Kronk said.

Roxas sighed. "So The Horned King now has four of our friends."

"And we have no idea where they are," Sora finished.

. . .

"Yup," Marsupalami said "we're boned."

"Was that really the best thing to say?" Munch asked as he stared the monkey-thing down.

"I have to say something! I'm the comic relief!"

. . .

It was silent, several moments of silence. Until Sora got an idea. His face brightened up as he ran towards Jack Sparrow and reached inside his coat.

"What are you doing!?" The pirate yelled. "Personal space! Personal space!" Sora's hand pulled out of the coat, holding an item that would help them save not just Kairi, Namine, Tanith and Tom, but possibly all the worlds. Jack looked over to what Sora had taken from him. "Ah ha!" Jack said impressed. "You've learned a thing or two, haven't you?"

"Everyone," Sora said as he looked up fro the item, "we have out heading," Sora then snapped close Jack's compass.

The one that pointed to what the holder of said compass wants more then anything else.

**The Horned King**

A powerful sorcerer and former partner of Maleficent. After his defection from Maleficent, The Horned King gained servants in Pinnle, Rein, Harper and Vineage, to serve under him, with the power of his Black Cauldron, The Horned King is said to be unstoppable. While it seems his plans are similar to Maleficent's they appear to be of greater danger. The Horned King first appeared in _The Black Cauldron. _

(1) A little something for the Riku fan girls.

Please review

Mrfipp


	61. To Rescue The Princesses

-1Fipp: And now for the next exciting chapter of All's End! Can you also help me out readers?

I need good theme songs for all my OCs? So if you can think of one, please suggest it? Not for Tom or Tanith, because they already have one. A Beautiful Lie for Tom, and Once Upon a Broken Heart for Tanith.

Also, a cookie to anyone who finds the Scrubs reference!

Chapter 58: To Rescue The Princesses

After the compass had picked a direction to head, the crew quickly ran to the ship. Enough repairs had been made and enough food had been restocked.

"Where do you think we're heading?" Jack Skellington asked as he peered over Mickey's shoulders.

"Not sure," the King replied, "we're just following where the compass leads." he spun his chair around "Any change in course yet Sora?"

"No," Sora said, still looking down at the compass, "keep going straight." The entire time since they had left Twilight Town, Sora's thoughts had been unable to leave Kairi. _I failed her again, _he thought. _How is it I can keep my promise to keep her safe. _Sora looked up and around the bridge.

Everyone was silent, not one of them speaking. Even the ones who didn't truly understand what was going on, even though they knew that this was bad.

_I wonder what it is they want? _Sora asked himself. _Kairi's one of the Princesses of Heart, and Maleficent, and Xehanort, wanted them to open Kingdom Hearts, but, _Sora's gaze turned to Aladdin, who was sitting on the floor, back against the wall, _but if that's what their after, Kingdom Hearts, then why is it that Vineage seemed so uninterested in Jasmine? She's a Princess too? _Sora looked around the room more until he saw Roxas, in a one-sided conversation with Stitch and Kronk, and to Riku, who was sitting in a corner by himself. _And why does The Horned King need Namine and Tanith too? Sure, Namine is Kairi's Nobody, so she might be able to help them with whatever they have planned, but why would he need Tanith as well? _Sora heavily sighed. He then walked forward towards Mickey. He turned the seat next to him around to find Tom's body.

With one of those arrow-through-the-head hats on.

"Now who would do this?" Jack Sparrow asked as he picked it off Tom's body. "What kind of person would disrespect someone like this? I mean this is just in bad taste!" Sora gave Captain Jack a cold stare. "Okay, it was me!" Jack then dashed off.

"Can someone please take Tom back to his room?" Sora asked out loud.

"Stitch will! Stitch will!" the small alien then jumped up and grabbed Tom's body by the hood of his coat, dragging him on the floor. Tom's head hit the door on the way out. Sora smacked his hand to his face.

"Are we any closer Your Majesty?" Sora asked, face still in palm.

"Sorry Sora, but I still see anything in front of us,"

"But Mickey!" Sora yelled. "We don't have that kind of time!"

"I'm sorry Sora, but until we find the world that The Horned King resides on, we can do nothing."

"We're about to crash into a ship, just so you know." Simba said.

"What?" Mickey asked. He then turned around to the window and saw a large black ship.

That they were very close to crashing into.

"TURN THE WHEEL!!" the crew yelled. Mickey grabbed the Gummi ship's wheel and quickly turned it around doing a 360. Everyone not in a seatbelt slammed into a wall.

"That really hurt." Roxas said as he got out from underneath The Stranger.

"My back!" Sora complained as he struggled to get out from the pile of people. He tried to stand up but tripped over Goofy's arms and fell face first to the floor. "My face!" Sora then noticed the compass in front of his face. It was now pointing in another direction. "What?" he then scrambled up off the floor, compass in hand and ran towards Mickey.  
"Your Majesty! Turn this ship around!" Mickey nodded and turned the ship around. Sora looked back down at the compass. His suspicions were confirmed when the needle moved. "That ship," Sora said.

"What about that ship?" Mickey asked.

"The girls are back in that ship!" Sora yelled.

"What!?" Riku and Roxas jumped up from the pile and ran up to Sora.

"Are you sure Sora?" Riku asked.

"The needle keeps pointing towards it, I'm sure." Sora replied.

"We better have a better look at this ship," Roxas turned to Mickey "do you mind?"

"Not at all!" Mickey grabbed the wheel and spun around towards the ship. "I don't believe it!"

The ship in front of them was massive and black, the various windows on the ship glowing a deep red, the hull had several spikes protruding from it.

"That there ship looks familiar," Goofy said as he scratched his head.

"That's because it's the Gummi Ship that Ludwig von Drake was working on." Mickey said.

"It is?" Donald asked as he jumped up.

"Who's Ludwig von Drake?" Riku asked.

"Ludwig is the scientist at Disney Castle. He was developing a large Gummi ship for who knows what reason. He was flying it in space with a crew of Brooms. But he said there was a problem with the systems so they had to use an escape Gummi, and the ship was lost to space. I wonder how The Horned King got it?"

"He took it from Maleficent." Riku said, earning everyone's attention. "When I worked under Maleficent, I recall her mentioning something about her finding a large Gummi Ship in space, but when The Horned King defected from her, he took it away. She was not too please. I seem to remember her calling the ship 'Chaos', or something like that."

"So, Kairi, Namine, Tanith and Tom's heart are all in there?" Sora turned to face the window. "So is Rein, Harper, Vineage, Pinnle, The Horned King. Each one is in there huh?"

"If that's the same Gummi Ship that he stole, then yes." Riku answered.

"Okay then. And he has something planned that's not good and will probably doom the worlds if we don't put a stop to it." Sora summoned a Keyblade into his hand and thrust it into the air. "Now, we end it here!" He then turned back to Mickey. "Could you please land the ship on Chaos?"

"Right!" Mickey then played with the controls and their ship was flying towards Chaos. "Now!" Mickey summoned King's Crown. "Let's go!" Mickey dashed out the door.

"I'm on it!" Donald followed, Saving the Queen in hand.

"Don't forget me!" Goofy followed with Save the King.

"The part of the game with some cool boss battles!" Marsupalami bonded away with Jungle Fever.

"Let's kick some ass!" Abe ran out with Odyssey, not without nervousness.

"I'm in!" Munch's implant glowed as he bounced away.

"I've been itching for a fight." The Stranger loaded his crossbow, he followed swift.

"Normally I wouldn't care, but since my life is on the line," Captain Jack Sparrow ran out with Follow the Wind.

"ALL RIGHT!!" Kronk chased after them with New Groove.

"We'll be able to beat them." Simba ran out with Circle of Life.

"What joy this will be!" Jack Skellington jumped out with Pumpkinhead.

"Iky naka!" Stitch climbed out with Blasting Tiki.

"I'm with you, let's finish this." Aladdin ran out with Wishing Lamp.

Only Sora, Roxas and Riku were left.

"You think we can save them?" Sora asked.

"No." Riku said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roxas asked.

"I _know _we can save them." Riku summoned Way to Dawn. Sora and Roxas followed his example and summoned their blades. Sora with View of Dawn and View of Dusk, Roxas with Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

They dashed out of the room.

KHKHKHKHKH

"_You do realize," _an English voice said _"when I get out of 'ere, you're all dead."_ the voice was coming from a heart in a jar on a table.

"Shut up!" Pinnle yelled at the jar. "I mean, you're just a heart! A stupid little heart!"

"_And yet," _Tom's heart said _"I still look better then you, sorry sod."_

"What was that you little shit!" Pinnle's face reared right next to the jar.

"Pinnle!" the zombie turned around to see Rein walk into the room. "Stop antagonizing the boy. You know, I liked you better when you were in his body."

"_See! Even she agrees I look better! HA!"_

Pinnle muttered something about Tom being a bastard.

"So," Rein ask "out of curiosity, how is it to be back in you body?"

"Fine, a little creaky though."

"Is everything ready?" there was a warping and Harper appeared. "The sooner we can finish this, the better." Harper folded his arms. "Did the master get the girls?"

"He did." Vineage appeared in a dark corridor. "He will be here with the Princesses soon."

"_What are you talking about?" _But they ignored him.

"So," Harper said "it looks like all is now in place."

Suddenly a red flash appeared in the middle of the floor. The Horned King appeared. He waved his hands and three more red swirls in the three capsules in front of them.

Kairi appeared in the middle, Namine on the left, and Tanith on the right. Each one unconscious.

"_Girls! What did you do to them!" _again, Tom was ignored.

"Finally," The Horned King walked forward and placed a hand on Kairi's capsule. "Maleficent you fool," he chuckled. "had you only had seen the truth and looked beyond the first combination to Kingdom Heart." he withdrew his hand and turned back to his servants. "They're here."

"Who?" Harper asked.

"Sora, and the other Keybladers. You four, finish them off."

"What about Sora?" Vineage asked.

"We may not need him. But unlike Maleficent, I will not assume victory. Keep him alive, we may still need the power of the Twilight Princess."

"_Who's that?"_

"I will start, it will take some time. Now, go." The four nodded. Vineage vanished in a swirl of darkness. Rein disappeared in a red blur. The air warped around Harper. Before Pinnle left, he reached for Tom's heart, he wrapped around it and it sank into his dark skin. Tom cursed as he vanished.

The Horned King waved his hands and in red smoke, a black cauldron appeared in front of him.

He started his process.

Please review

Mrfipp


	62. Separation in Chaos

-1Fipp: Almost at chapter 60 and working on chapter 63! Now for the show!

Chapter 59: Separation in Chaos

Chaos

The Gummi ship dropped Sora and co. off in the Chaos Gummi ship, in a large hallways, lights on the walls that dotted them until they vanished into the darkness.

"So, what's this place?" Sora asked. The inside of the room was large and dark, an ominous dark red light shone from the lights. Various corners were shaded in pure shadows, along with various nooks and crannies.

"This place used to be the Entrance Hall when we had it." Mickey explained. "It looks like that The Horned King did a total makeover on the place the last time we were here." Mickey said as he walked forward.

"Yup," Simba said. "Dark, terrifying, foreboding, evil. Sounds like the typical evil villain base."

"I don't know," Skellington said, hand rubbing his chin "I actually like the décor. I may use some ideas from here for my next Halloween."

"We should get going," Riku said. "there's no telling how much longer it'll be until they know we're here."

"You mean if they haven't already found us." Roxas replied.

"Let's get going then!" Donald yelled as he ran forward, staff in hand.

"What about Tom's body?" Goofy asked, causing Donald to slide to a stop, as he looked back to the direction from where they came from, "ya think that he'll be alright until we can return his heart?"

"Don't worry Goofy," Mickey said, reassuring his captain. "but I locked it up, nothings going get in there, and even if they could get in they'll have no interest in him. The Heartless and Nobodies won't care because he has no heart, and Soul Barrens have no common goal."

"What about the zombies?" Abe asked. "Don't zombies eat flesh?"

Mickey gave Abe's statement some thought. "Well, yeah. But I don't think they'll be able to."

"Alright then!" Sora yelled. "Let's go!" Sora ran forward, the rest of the party following right behind him.

KHKHKHKHKH

The group's plan was to stay together until they had found The Horned King, from there they would defeat him and retrieve the girls and Tom's heart.

But like many plans that one hopes will go correctly, this was not going to happen, at least the staying together part as of now.

They had come to a four-way fork in the road, each of the four corridors heading in a different path, to different parts of the massive ship

"Now," Kronk said. "which way do we go? I mean any one of these could lead to them! Or too certain doom which is likely to happen."

"I know!" Marsupalami then pointed at one of the doors. "Enney, Meanie, Miney-" Stitch then hit him over the head.

"Won't work! That bad idea" Stitch yelled. "Stitch have better idea!" then from out of nowhere, Stitch pulled out a wooden stick. He then placed it on the ground and held it like a cane, he held it for a moment before letting it go. It fell down and pointed towards one of the paths. "That way!" This time is was Stitch that was hit by Marsupalami.

"How's that any better then my idea!" Marsupalami yelled.(1)

"How about we just split into four separate groups." Riku said, rubbing his temples, he didn't have time for this.

"Good idea Riku." Mickey said as he stepped forward. "Now, Donald, Goofy, Jiminy, that means Sora, and I should each go in a separate groups since we've each been in this ship before and the chances of us getting lost will be reduced. Now, as for who goes with who." Mickey though for a moment. "Down the far left path with Goofy will be Marsupalami, Simba and Roxas." Each of the three nodded and joined Goofy. "Down the middle left with Sora will be Stitch, Munch and Jack Skellington." said three joined Sora. "With myself on the middle right will be Abe, Aladdin and Kronk." they joined the king. "And finally with Donald, The Stranger, Riku and Captain Sparrow." they joined into their group.

"Now everyone," Sora spoke up. "we have to be extra careful here. We're not just fighting The Horned King, but we still have to worry about Rein, Harper, Vineage, Pinnle, and an army of Heartless, Nobodies and zombies."

"Good pep talk Sora." Sparrow said, a certain sense of doom in his voice.

"No it wasn't," Kronk mumbled, just as oblivious with Jack Sparrow as he was with Tom. "it was outright depressing."

"I wonder if by splitting up," Marsupalami said to Stitch, who was not really paying attention, "that this will mean that each of our four groups will be found by each of The Horned King's minions and have to engage them in really neat boss battles?" Marsupalami though this over for a minute. "Like you don't already know, huh readers?"

"What are you doing?" Munch asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Marsupalami blew on his fingernails. "Just breaking a few walls."(2)

"But remember," Sora said as he stood near his chosen path, "whatever happens, we have to rescue our friends. Tom. Namine. Tanith." Sora paused "Kairi. Whatever he has planned it could doom us all if we don't stop it. Are you all ready?" Sora turned to them, each one nodding in agreement as he gaze passed them.

Everyone then ran down their own path, until Sora, Riku and Roxas were left.

"See you later." Sora said.

"Don't go dieing." Roxas said.

"Hn," Riku said. With one final look, each one of the three Keybladers ran down their paths.

Even though the fate of the worlds were resting upon their shoulders, that was the last thing from the three's minds.

On Sora's, a joyful strong personality with blue eyes with red hair who loved the beach.

On Roxas's, a pale quiet one with blonde hair and blue eyes who's talent was in art.

On Riku's, a loud brash one with golden eyes and silver hair, who was possibly insane.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Why is it so dark here?" Simba asked. "I can hardly see a thing."

Marsupalami used his Keyblade to produce a flashlight, illuminating there way. "How's that?"

"Good, thanks." Roxas said. "Where are we?"

"I think we're in the Engine Room." Goofy replied. The room they stood in was dark, even with the flashlight, various machine part ground, pumped, and spun. A lighted generator stood in the center, giving off a blue light and a faint electrical hum.

"So this powers the whole Gummi Ship?" Roxas asked.

"Yup!" the four turned to the new voice, a thick shadow formed on a wall, two red dots appeared in it. "And there are many terrible ways to die here." Pinnle's white mask appeared out of the darkness, twisting at various angles.

KHKHKHKHKH

"So where's this place?" Jack Skellington asked as he jumped forward.

"Jiminy said that this was the Library." Sora explained.

"Lots of books!" Stitch sat at the top of one of the shelves, he saw countless more shelves throughout the massive room. It looked to Stitch like some sort of maze.

"How much time have we been looking? I swear we got turned around somewhere." Munch asked.

"You have been looking for over two hours, fifteen minutes and nine seconds, and no, you were not turned around." the four of them turned to see a man sitting at a table, reading a book. "I've already read this one, so I don't mind taking a little break." Harper closed the book and stood up as he shuffled card between his fingers.

KHKHKHKHKH

"This place is huge!" Kronk yelled. "I mean look at it!"

"This was the Lobby," Mickey explained. The room has several sets of furniture and a fountain in the middle, there was also a chandelier above. "it was where people were supposed to rest for recreational activities."

"To think this used to be such a good place, now it's overrun with bad guys." Abe said.

"Why is this place this big?" Aladdin asked.

"As the rat said, recreational reasons." A portal of darkness swirled in front of them, when it was formed a large figure stepped out. "I will never understand the word 'recreational', and I don't even wish it." Vineage said as his arm changed into a cannon.

KHKHKHKHKH

"And I think," Donald said as he scratched his head, "that this just might be the Dining Hall." the Dining Hall was dusty, and the tables and chairs that normally stood, were toppled over and pushed to the side, leaving a large open space, the furniture was covered in a thin layer of dust.

"Certainly a big place, huh?" Stranger asked.

"Come on guys, we have to move one, we don't know how much time we have left!" Riku said as he walked in font of the others.

"Hold on a moment please!" Captain Sparrow said. "Just let me see if there is any silverware I can take before we continue on."

"Never expected you to change Sparrow." Jack, upon hearing the voice, jumped back to avoid a boot to the face and ran behind Riku. "A pillaging coward." Rein stepped forward, rapier in hand.

(1) Just a little homage to Jiraiya, the Ero-Sennin. Oh how I miss him so.

(2) Marsupalami is of course, referring to the Fourth Wall.

Please review

Mrfipp


	63. Time and Time Again

-1Fipp: I! AM! IRON MAN! That was a kick movie! Also, the song for the Original Characters, only three of them, are on my profile check them out and tell me songs for others you can think of.

Damn you FF! I was supposed to update yesterday, but form some reason it would not let anyone log on!

Chapter 60: Time and Time Again

"Now what were the chances I'd meet you here?" Harper said as he shuffled his deck of cards. Sora, Stitch, Jack and Munch drew their weapons, but the pale-skinned Soul Barren simply stood their.

"So Sora," Harper then placed the deck of cards in his breast pocket. "tell me, have any of the visions I showed you in Atlantica come true yet?"

Sora's stare hardened. "Yeah, but they worked out."

"Really? Well I suppose in the terms of Riku being alive, then yes. But, correct me if I'm wrong, but don't we have captive four of your friends? One of which is the woman whom you love?"

"Take us to them!" Sora spat. "Or else,"

"My, is that a threat? Saying 'Or else,' like that." Harper chuckled. "Well I regret to inform you but that is not an option."

"Then get out of way!"

"Once again Sora, my dearest apologies, that is something I can not do, for my master has charged me with your destruction, and I plan on carrying out these orders."

"May I speak up?" Munch asked as he bounced forward. "But why exactly are you doing this? You know, helping this Horned King in taking over the world?" Munch really didn't want to get in a fight, so he was going to avoid it, or at least delay it.

"Why?" Harper asked. He tilted he head back and looked up as he asked again. "Why? Why do I do, what I do?" Harper closed his eyes and smiled. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Jack asked.

"Tell me, what do you know about a Soul Barren's goals?" he asked.

"Not much, why?" Sora asked.

"Really?" Harper looked back down. "I'm surprised that you don't know Sora. After all, don't you have a strong connection with the Soul Barrens?"

"You're talking about Alphma, aren't you?"

"Who Alphma?" Stitch asked as he crawled onto Sora's head.

"Alphma was once a Soul Barren known as the leader of group called the Incompletes. He was also Sora's Soul Barren."

"Wait," Jack turned to Sora. "Sora had a Soul Barren?"

"Correct. In fact, the Keyblades he now has used to belong to Alphma, but when Sora defeated him a year ago, he not only absorbed his power"

"What about him?" Sora asked. The subject of Alphma was not one of his favorites.

"His plan, as you know it, was to destroy the universe. But what you didn't know is that he was no the first one to think that. He merely picked it up from the original leader of the Soul Barren sect of the Incompletes."

"Original leader?" Sora asked confused. "Oh yeah, Roxas said something that the original leader was replaced."

"Yes, the original leader was very unique."

"Why's that?" Munch asked.

"He was the only Soul Barren to come up with an original idea."

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked.

"I mean what I say. As you know the goals of Heartless and Nobodies, but we Soul Barren are different. We are," he thought for a moment, thinking for the proper word, "nihilists."

"Nihilists?" Munch asked. "What's that?"

"Nihilists believe nothing." Stitch answered as he hopped on the Gabbit's head.

"The experiment is correct. Soul Barrens have no belief. We go through our existence with no purpose. The lower ones only obey orders given by the higher ones. The higher ones on the other hand do as they please. Mostly they stay low and rest, but others are influenced."

"Influenced?" Stitch asked.

"If they are told something that catches their attention, they do it. The Horned King managed convince me to join him. So to ultimately answer your question: I do what I do because I have no purpose. Now," Harper swung his arms out and the Clock-Hand Swords appeared. "let us get back to business."

Harper vanished into thin air before reappearing again between the four of them and swinging all around, knocking them into the air. Stitch flipped in the air and landed on one of the bookcases. He spun around Blasting Tiki and rained down a hail of gun fire down on the Soul Barren. Harper lifted his hand and the shots stopped right in midair, Harper vanished again and appeared in front of Stitch, he sliced, but the alien jumped up, but was attacked by a barrage of cards that tossed him into the air, helpless to defend himself.

Harper reared his sword back to stab him, but he was zapped by a blast of lightning. Harper jumped back and to the floor to see Munch bouncing around him, trying not to get hit. Harper stabbed the ground with swords and outstretched his arms, countless cards flew out of them and flew at the Gabbit. Munch fired blasts of fire at the cards, incinerating them, but was unable to get them all and was sliced and thrown into a table, breaking him.

The cards then flew around, creating a whirlwind of cards. He picked up his swords and spun around just in times to block Jack's attack. Jack back flipped and twisted into the air and dodged Harper's counterattack. Jack landed on the ground and blasted a symphony of musical notes at him. Harper slid back and threw his arms out and the cards flew at Jack, but the Pumpkin King gracefully danced around them. Harper was so preoccupied, Sora dashed in from behind and bashed him in the back, sending the Soul Barren into a wall.

Harper jumped back up to block Sora's attack, Harper pushed Sora back and threw more cards at him, but Sora deflected each attack, the then crossed the blades over each other and shot a ball of twilight at him. Harper jumped to the side, several more of the shots. Sora then threw one of the Keyblades at Harper, the Soul Barren then jumped into the air, but was met in the chin with the other Keyblade. Harper spun in the air and fell to the ground.

"Want some more?" Sora asked.

"More you ask?" Harper was on the ground, struggling to get up. "I believe that I should be asking you that same question." Harper, with much effort managed to stand up. When he was up he reached into his sleeve and pulled out another card. "I think it is now time I should use my trump card." Harper flicked the card and his body was engulfed in a golden light. When the light faded, Harper was now in golden armor that covered his whole body, various rings that ran around his wrist circled them, there was also a silver cape on his back with a warped clock on it, various numbers, both arcane and recognizable, engraved the coating of it. The matching helmet had a clock where the minutes hand was moving as fast as a second hand.

"What's that?" Munch asked.

"This is a powerful armor that was built long ago." Harped then picked up his swords and walked right towards them. Stitch growled and jumped at him. Harper then pointed a sword at Stitch and a blasted that wavered the air came out and hit him, the alien stopped in midair, frozen in time. Harper then outreached his hand and a torrent of cards blasted Stitch across the library.

Sora then took up his Keyblades and dashed forward, he jumped and clashed swords. Harper threw him back and vanished. Soon the whole room was covered in darkness. "Let us take some trips in time." Out of the sky hundred of comets dashed right at them. Munch used the Materia in his implant, he fired off various spells to destroy rocks, since he was not fast enough to dodge them himself. He really wished he had his wheelchair.

Jack of course simply dodged each one by simply spinning around. Stitch, who could move again, jumped on Sora's head. Sora jumped up and sliced at the oncoming comets while Stitch blasted them all with laser blasts. Sora looked up and saw Harper above them.

"Stitch!" he called out. The alien nodded and rolled into a ball, he jumped up and Sora hit him like a baseball. Stitch glided through the air and hit Harper right in the face, Stitch spun in the air and blasted the Soul Barren with the Keyblade and his dual lasers. Sora then jumped up and sliced at him and tossed him back up.

"Stitch kick butt!" the alien cried. When Harper came back up, he grabbed his collar and swung him down into the ground. Harper vanished and they now found themselves down a steep hill, Harper at then top. Suddenly hundred of rocks fell down the hill and right at them.

The rocks tumbled down the hill. Sora leaped up, to get up the hill with out being crushed, but he tripped. He was about to be crushed when Jack pulled him up and threw him at Harper. The Soul Barren skillfully blocked any strike Sora could throw at him, but he didn't pay Jack any mind when he was blasted with fire.

"Jack!" Jack burst into Pumpkin Jack as he and Sora created a living twister of flames. After a brief pause he switched to Santa Jack and they blasted him with a blizzard, afterwards he turned back to normal.

"I am the Pumpkin King!" bats and ghosts surrounded the two and they dashed forward into the Soul Barren. Everything went dark and the now found themselves in a post-apocalyptic city. Harper raised his hands and the roads started to crack up and giant fissure were created, throwing them all back.

Sora landed next to Munch. He was about to charge when something caught his eye. Munch would like this.

The Keyblader stood atop the wheelchair and Munch madly spun the wheel, avoiding any and all spires that burst out of the ground.

"Munch!" Sora kicked off the wheelchair and sliced at Harper again while Munch zapped him with lightning.

"Git em!" suddenly Fuzzles appeared and attacked Harper, munching and crunching him down.

The found themselves back in the library. Harper flew up again and thousands of cards rained down on them, each one a spinning blade of death. Sora used the Reflect spell and was able to block most of them, but the ones that were able to get through sliced right through him. Sora threw the Keyblades at him, smashing right in his chest, Sora then jumped up and grabbed the Keyblades again and swung them at Harper, but the Soul barren countered with his own swords. The two of them clashed swords again, evenly matched. Sora then pumped his swords with Dark and Light and sliced right through Harper's defenses and continued to pummel him, with one last bash he sent Harper flying back.

"Impressive." Harper said. He dismissed his swords. "Now Let's try this!" Suddenly the whole world started to dissolve and melt, the four of them started to get confused. Out of nowhere Harper dashed forward and sliced at them, tossing them up into the air.

Sora, with his head feeling light, in a ditch effort summoned as much Twilight he could into the his Keys. He waited for the right moment, whichever moment that was he didn't know.

He fired.

The room waved back to normal. There was Harper, armor gone, and hand over his chest, which was swirling out of existence.

"So," he said, pained. "It would seem I have lost. Now Sora," he said turning to the boy who beat him. "let's see if you have to power to make your own future." The swirling in his chest increased until his whole body was consumed in it, it swirled until there was nothing left to it but empty air.

"We beat him." Sora said as he dismissed the Keyblade. "We're one step close to winning."

"But Horned King have three left!" Stitch complained. "And that fight tough." Stitch shook his head, the fight gave him a headache.

"Should we continue on?" Munch asked, pawing at the wheels of his chair.

"Yes," Sora said ash he continued to walk on. "we still have a lot of work to do."

"Yes!" Jack yelled. "Our work is far from over! We still have evil to vanquish!" Jack bounced after Sora.

"Let's get going." Munch then rolled forward when Stitch jumped on his head. "Get off."

"Naga." Munch sighed and rolled forth.

Please be well

Mrfipp


	64. Heartened Darkness

-1Fipp: Tomorrow is a very special day: Towel Day! It was made to honor the late author Douglas Adams, author of 'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy' series, and in honor of him, carry around a towel, a hitchhiker's most important tool, with you all day. I will! (holds up black towel with '42' on it.) And remember everyone: Don't Panic!

Chapter 61: Heartened Darkness

Rein stepped forward, rapier in hand. Riku, Donald and the Stranger drew their weapons, while Captain Jack hid behind Stranger, who was the biggest.

"Why is it that you never seem to change Jack?" Rein asked, with a voice heavy with malice. "Even when we first met in Port Royal, you were still such a coward." she shook her head.

"May I ask a question?" Jack asked. "But, why do you want me dead?"

"Because you broke my heart Sparrow!" she snapped.

"Well did ask for it." Jack said, quietly so Rein would not hear him. But sadly for the Pirate Lord, Rein did hear this.

"Did you say, what I think you said?" Rein asked coldly. "If anything Sparrow, it should have been you!"

"Really?" Jack said as he stepped out from behind Stranger. "If I seem to recall dear, but wasn't the on who stole the ship _you_! The person who tipped off the constable was _you_! And you've heard of the kind of man I am, and yet to still chose to chase me. I may have buried you, but you dug your own grave and told me to bury you."

"What are they talking about?" Donald asked, felling a bit awkward in the current situation.

"No idea." Stranger said, he'd rather fight then get involved in this lover's quarrel.

"We really have no time for this," Riku pointed Way to Dawn at Rein. "Move." he simply said.

"You want me to move?" Rein asked. "Why would I do that?" her hard gaze turned from Jack to the silver-haired boy.

"Get out of my way. Now." Riku met her with an equally hard stare.

"Please, I see no reason why I should, I have to kill you, or at the very least stall you."

"Stall?" Donald asked. "What do you mean stall?"

"Simple: Stall you until the Master is done."

"And what exactly is your master planning." Stranger readied his crossbow.

"Sorry, but I can't really tell you everything, but I can tell you that the three girls that Pinnle, with so much dumb luck, was able to take down will be in very bad shape when the Master is done with them."

"How bad of shape are we talking about?" Riku growled.

"Very bad shape. In fact, they'll be dead."

"Dead!?" Donald yelled. "We have to hurry!"

"I agree!" Stranger pointed the crossbow at Rein, and used his other hand to grab Jack's collar. "You're staying to fight."

"Bugger."

"Well, now, looks like things are about to-" before Rein could finish her sentence, Riku dashed forward and slammed her into a table. He raised his Keyblade to strike her, but only hit wood. "That was rude." they were now back-to-back. "I recognize that fire in your eyes you know." She smiled a bitter smile. "I've seen it one or two times in my life." she turned her head slightly to Riku. "I may not know which one it is, but unless you cast aside such a worthless emotion away you will forever remain weak. Only the hatred and rage will guarantee survival." Rein the whipped around, to slit his throat, only to be pushed back by the Guardian. "Now that your serious, let the fun begin."

Rein vanished again in a red blur and surrounded the four of them, she then quickly moved in and sliced Stranger in the chest and kicked him back. The Steef quickly stood his ground and fired off the crossbow firing off round after round of Live Ammo. The sting bees shot at the women as she dashed around the field. Seeing that these had no affect, he switched to a new ammo. He fired again, but instead of just sitting there after being shot, the beetles he had fired exploded, throwing Rein into the air. Rein dropped onto the ground and hopped onto one of the tables and flew at Stranger.

She flew through the air, but was zapped by a lightning spell. She jumped back up and turned to Donald, his staff buzzing with electricity. She dashed forward at the wizard, Donald reared the staff back and threw it forward, casting powerful fire spells at her. Rein evaded each fireball that came storming after her with ease. Donald, upon seeing that his Firaga spells would not do much, lifted the staff again and slammed it against the ground, the floor exploded around him in ice blocks, the whole floor flooding in a sheet of ice.

Rein slipped on the ice and right past and slammed into a table, but she flipped over the table and landed gracefully one her feet of the other side. She felt a gust of wind and spun around to parry Jack's stab.

"Again we find ourselves in this dance, eh love?" Jack said. Jack thrust his sword forward again, only to be blocked again by Rein. The two continued in this, stabbing, blocking, slashing like the skilled fencers they were, Jack using the wind and Rein using her speed. Rein pushed Jack back until he was pushed back to a table, she then kicked him onto the table, she raised the rapier to pierce his heart when she was blow back by a dark blast.

Rein slid across the floor and Riku slashed his blade at Rein, but the woman jumped but, then quickly jumped forward and stabbed at him, but Riku blocked again as they continued to exchange blows. But due to the weight difference between the two swords, Riku's Keyblade being heavier, she would not be able to hold him off long. Riku locked their blades together for a brief moment, it was all he needed, he charged his hands his darkness and blasted it in a shockwave, sending the woman back.

"You four are a lot of fun you know?" she asked as she placed her rapier on a nearby table. "You know Riku, I met Sellis once."

"You did?" Riku asked.

"Who's Sellis?" Jack asked.

"Sellis was once a leader of the Incompletes."

"Incompletes?" Stranger asked. "You mean like that man in the white robe who controlled metal?"

"Yes, like him. But that man was a Nobody, Sellis was a Heartless. Riku's Heartless in fact."

"Riku had a Heartless?" Jack asked, turning to Riku. "I thought when people turned into Heartless, they died? Why are you still alive?"

"It's a little complicated," Donald replied, trying to think of how to explain WHY Riku was still here, even though he couldn't. "Well you see, we, um-"

"We don't know." Riku said, finishing what the duck had started.

"Hey!" Donald complained at Riku. "I was talking."

"Why bring Sellis up?" Riku said, ignoring Donald. "He's long gone."

"Yes I know. Sad, I wanted to control him so much like lesser Heartless."

"Control him? You know you can't take control of a superior Heartless." Riku said.

"I know that now, this is how I lost my eye." Rein placed her hand up to the red bandage that was wrapped around her eye. "But in exchange for my lost eye he was able to compensate."

"I don't like where this is going." Jack whispered to Stranger.

"He thought I was interesting, because of the hatred in my heart, so in place of my eye," she reached behind her head and undid the tie in the back causing the scarlet material to fall from her head revealing what should have been her left eye. "he replaced it with the eye of a Heartless." her left eye, which was neither a socket or a red eye, was a glowing golden orb. "And now that you see my eye, thing are going to get very fun for me." Rein smiled as she grabbed her rapier again, darkness leaking out of her Heartless eye, covering her body in a thick cloud. When the cloud dissipated, she skin was now a dark purple, her hair now much longer and silver and wilder, her red coat was also open, showing a black shirt with a Heartless insignia on it, her red eye was also dully glowing. She gave a wicked smiled and vanished.

She reappeared in front of Stranger and sliced in in the chest and threw him back, she pointed her sword at him and a black whip of darkness slammed into him. She turned around and grabbed Riku's blade with her bare hand, she sent of wave of dark thunder up the blade and Riku was sent flying back. She was then pushed back by a gale of Jack's wind, she slid back until she came to a stop, a dark burst of energy came from her and sent back right into Stranger. She then swung her rapier around to destroy the absorb the thunder spell that Donald had cast. She then dashed forward to stab Donald right in the chest, and would have been successful had not Riku's Guardian grabbed the wizard and pulled him back toward Riku.

"Donald!" Riku yelled as Donald jumped onto the Guardian. Riku ran forward at Rein, Donald casting various spells while Riku threw blasts of darkness. Rein whipped her sword around to deflect each of the blast away, but one of the blasts had hit her in the hand, causing her to drop her sword and leaving her open to the barrage of spells.

"I got it!" Donald jumped off the Guardian, who followed him, and point the staff at Rein while the Guardian curled into a ball around the head of the staff. Donald then cast and exploding spell and sent magical energy and the Guardian scattering forth, slicing at Rein and throwing her back into the wall.

Rein jumped up again, but was met by Stranger's ammo, she dodged around each of the animals as they came flying at him, she spun around and kicked Stranger in the chest, but was punched in the back by his large fist and was sent into the air, she then spun around to block and flying strike from Riku, who she pushed down to the Stranger.

"Stranger!" Both Riku and Stranger pointed their weapon at Rein and continuously fired at her until she flew high into the air.

"Goodbye." Riku placed Way to Dawn on Stranger's crossbow, he took careful aim and fired it right at Rein, hitting her in the chest. She fell back to the ground and dashed forward again, a dark red-purple-silver blur across the room, bashing them around like they were nothing more then rag dolls. Jack used his power of the wind to settle him softly to the floor, he saw Rein dash at him, but Riku jumped forward and kicked her in the chest.

"Sparrow!" Both Riku and Jack swung their Keyblades, darkness and wind shooting at her, pushing her back with each powerful blow.

"Right you are!" Both Keybladers swung their swords in unison, both dark and wind merged to create a black twister that shot forward, Rein tried to defend but dark whorl blew right past her defenses and crashed her into a wall. She stood up again and dashed at Riku, but the boy ducked to avoid the stab and summoned the Guardian again.

Riku pushed her back as the Keyblade glowed. He sped forward right at her and bashed her about, he then grabbed her by her hair and tossed her into the air and pointed the Keyblade at her, the Guardian then slithered down to the Keyblade and changed shape to merge with it. Riku then fired a beam from the tip, the beam shot forward at Rein and before it could hit her it turned to the Guardian and slashed at her and blasted her with a dark spell.

When the attack was done she fell to the ground, completely back to normal and her Heartless eye closed.

"You-you," she spat. "you bastards." she then rolled onto to her stomach and tried to get up on shaky arms and legs. "I can still move, which means I can still-" Rein fell forward, the darkness wrapped around her until she was completely covered in it. After a few moments it dissipated and her with it.

"She's gone." Jack said.

"And hopefully for good." Stranger said.

"We're now one step closer to saving Tanith and the others." Riku said.

"So," Donald said to Jack, "what did happen between you two?" Jack froze up, then ran down the halls. He'd rather fight enemies then deal with explaining Rein.

Please be well

Mrfipp


	65. A Hacker's Lament

-1Fipp: Back again, not much to say, oh, almost forgot to mention EriNicoleAndUKnowIt wrote a story staring Tanith called 'Once Upon A Broken Heart,' go read it, it's good.

Chapter 62: A Hacker's Lament

Mickey, Kronk, Aladdin and Abe stood their ground against Vineage as he stepped out of the portal.

"It would seem you have come this far," the Nobody said "I must say I am surprised that you made it to this point."

"Aren't you that big guy I met back at my home?" Kronk asked. "You know the big machine guy?"

"Kronk?" Abe said to Kronk "That is the same guy, he visited my world as well."

"Mine too." Aladdin said.

"Wow," Mickey said, "what a coincidence."(1)

"Yes, it seems as though it is." Vineage turned his eyes towards Mickey. "Your Majesty, is has been some time since we first met all those years ago."

"Years? But we didn't meet until recently, in Oddworld."

"Oddworld? Oh yes, forgive me, what I met to say is when my _Other _first met you."

"Other? When did I meet him?"

"It was many years ago, when before Radiant Garden became the Hallow Bastion, when Ansem the Wise still ruled."

"So when did you two first meet?" Kronk asked. "Is this going to be a long story because I might have to use the bathroom in the middle of it, I always do."

"Imbecile," Vineage muttered under his breath. He then looked back at Mickey and continued to speak. "Our first meeting was when I was a page working for Sir Victor."

"Who's Sir Victor?" Aladdin asked.

"Sir Victor was the brother of Ansem the Wise and his most trusted and powerful knight, a group of people my Other wanted to be part of, but I believe he'd be best known to you as the biological father of the Princess of Heart, Kairi."

"What's this have to do with you?" Abe asked.

"I was running and errand for Sir Victor when I ran into His Majesty on one of his visits to Ansem the Wise, they talked for many minutes before he had to leave."

"I met your Other?" Mickey asked. "Who was it? I don't want to make it look like I forget people, but I've met a few people in my life, so it's kind of hard to keep track of them all."

"It matters not You Majesty, my Other was no one to recognize, a simple person who deserved what came to him in the end."

"And what was that?" Aladdin asked.

"Being turned into a Heartless." Vineage said with a grim smile on his face. "He was supposed to be giving a file from Ansem to Victor, a file he was not supposed to look at, but his curiosity got the better of him and he took a quick peak at the files. From these files he learned that Ansem had several suspicions about Xehanort's loyalties, which were in these files, after reading them, he gave them to Victor and went home."

"That's it?" Mickey said, thinking back to those times when Ansem was alive. It would seem that Ansem had listened to some of Mickey's concern about Xehanort.

"Yes, he did go home, and from there he hacked Xehanort's computer systems, he was a gifted hacker, and learned the truth about Xehanort's experiments, one of which was called Experiment X, but before he could even his house to warn Sir Victor OR Ansem, one of the Heartless Xehanort made was sent over to dispose of him, and so it did."

"What's Experiment X?" Aladdin asked.

"Something very important, but we'll get to that another time, Right now we must fight." Vineage lifted his arm as it turned into a Gatling gun, he pointed at the four and fired away. The four of them scattered away from the blast, Aladdin doing the best. "Not this time, street rat." Vineage's chest opened up and a missile fired out of it and chased after Aladdin.

"This can't be good." Aladdin did a quick ninety degree turn to avoid the missile, which zipped right past him, but a few moments later turned around to chase right after him. Aladdin then ran forward, turning at all sorts of angles to avoid the missile, but it kept following him, he then had an idea. He slowed his overall speed down until the missile was only a few moments behind him. He dashed around the room until he dashed towards Vineage, said Nobody readied his arm sword to slice at the oncoming Keyblader. The moment Aladdin was a foot in front of Vineage, he quickly turned left and sped up to his fastest speed to avoid the explosion that was made when missile hit Vineage sending the Nobody flying.

Vineage jumped back up and turned both arms into flails with spikes on chains. He tossed them around, crashing into the floor, he then quickly spun around and sent three of them flying, leaving only Kronk. The cook did a back flip as the flails crashed down at where he was, Kronk then spun in midair and landed on his feet facing Vineage. The massive Nobody swung the flails again, crushing the walls and floor. Kronk dodged the massive spiked balls as they rolled down on him, he jumped again, but was caught in one of the chains as they wrapped around his legs. Kronk was swung around and slammed into the wall. Kronk then brought New Groove and slammed it against the chains, sending a deep reverberating noise up the chain and into Vineage's body. The Nobody dropped Kronk and stumbled back, unable to hear anything except a loud ringing, Kronk then swung the Keyblade and several sound waves erupted from it and bashed the Nobody backwards. Kronk then ran forward and jumped into the air and brought New Groove down on his head, sending the loudest noise Vineage heard.

Vineage's arms turned back to normal and clutched his head. He peered around the room and saw Abe tiptoe around, trying not to get noticed, he gulped when he was he was caught. Vineage's shoulder's opened up and dozens of smaller missiles shot out and circled in the air, before exploding into hundred of much small bombs that fell down on the poor Mudokin. Abe screamed as he ran as fast as he could, bombs exploding around him as they fell down to the ground. Abe then exploded in a flock of doves and flew up, avoiding the bombs as best as he could. When he was above all the bombs. He quickly chanted a and several glowing orbs appeared around him and dashed down at the Nobody, when they came down on him, they entered his body, he then started to convulse and shake around before falling to the ground. Abe smirked at his work, but remembered he was in the middle of the air and fell down with a scream.

Vineage stood up again and opened his hands and long metal cables came out of his palms, moments later they came alive with electricity. He whipped it around as Mickey jumped at him, and hit the king in the chest, sending electricity through his body. A cable then wrapped around Mickey's tail and sent more volts down his small body and was then slammed into the ground before being sent into the air. Mickey held tight to his Keyblade and smashed away the cables as the reached for him. He spun in the air sliced at the cables, Mickey then started to glow and golden light and flew down and smashed at Vineage's head with his Keyblade. He flipped and landed near Kronk, Abe and Aladdin.

"Had enough?" Mickey asked.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Your Majesty," Vineage said as he stood up, "but I still have the strength to continue on with our battle." Vineage reached behind his neck and undid his cape, letting the large piece of material fall to the ground. "It would appear I would have to now use my upgrades to defeat you."

"Why is it I get a bad feeling about this?" Abe asked.

"If that is what you feel, then you are correct in this feeling of yours." just then four large metal spidery legs came out of his back and slammed to the floor and lifted him up into the air, his arms and legs flattened and extended and turned into long appendages with dozens of blades on each one, his head was then wrapped in a cybernetic helmet. "Surrender, your deaths are inevitable."

Vineage then jumped into the air and used the legs to grab hold of the chandelier, the blades rotating at a quick speed, and laser shot out from each blade's tip, raining down on the four. Mickey jumped around, dodging the blasts as best as he could, cursing at how they were unable to reach the Nobody. Kronk then ran by and grabbed Mickey and placed him on his shoulders.

"Kronk!" Mickey yell, Kronk then jumped up and used his Keyblade to propel themselves up, they flew up and landed on the chandelier, they pointed their Keyblades down and blasted Vineage with a combination of sound and light.

"Let's beat him!" Both Keyblade glowed a powerful light and they blasted the Nobody with a giant rippling golden blast that knocked Vineage to the ground, Mickey, who had jumped after him. Vineage then started to whip his blades around at the mouse, Mickey tried to get away but a barrier had formed between each of Vineage's four legs, each wall coming up one by one. Mickey thought he's have to do this alone when Aladdin ran in just as the fourth and final wall closed.

"Aladdin!" Mickey yelled. Then is quick dashes, the two of them zoomed around, slicing at the blades and deflecting them as they came.

"I'm back!" there speed increased as they moved in blurs, unable to be seen by the naked eye. The barrier collapsed and Mickey and Aladdin jumped back as Vineage stumbled backwards. Vineage reared back on his back legs and slammed down, sending shockwaves across the whole room. Abe and Mickey managed to jump onto his legs and were able to hold tight as the Nobody bucked around. With one final jump was able to throw them off and they landed across the room.

"Abe!" the Mudokin then started to chant and spiritual energy surrounded them, they then floated forward and around Vineage and blasted him with Keyblader power and ancient Mud power.

"Let's kick ass!" Abe then channeled energy into the King's Crown, when it couldn't take anymore Mickey blasted forward and sliced right through him.

Mickey back flipped and landed in front of the Nobody, Vineage then stabbed the ground with his legs, but Mickey jumped out of their ways, only by a hair, and the blades that whipped around. The King then jumped up into the air, Keyblade glowing a bright gold, a golden sphere appeared on the end of the tip, Mickey pointed the Keyblade and Vineage and fired the sphere at the Nobody, the ball rocketed right through his weapon and into his body. His chest exploded upon impact and he reverted back to his normal form.

"Defeated?" Vineage asked as he fell to his knees. "But, how could I be slain by such pathetic organic creatures?" darkness started to leak out of the Nobody and soon swallowed him whole, when it was gone, so was Vineage.

"Whoa!" Abe said as he fell back "I though it'd never be over."

"No time to rest no fellows," Mickey said "we still have a long ways to go."

"We'd better hurry up then, huh?" Aladdin asked.

"Cool. Now we get to finish up this chapter and see how the forth party is doing!" Kronk said, only to receive questioning glances form the others. "What? I thought that since Marsupalami isn't here, that I should do acknowledge this is a Fanfiction."

The rest of the party dismissed what he had said and ran forward.

(1) It really is! I picked these guys at random!

Please review

Mrfipp


	66. Shattering

-1Fipp: Hello everybody! I saw THE best fan made film on YouTube I have ever seen! I first heard about it from my friend Shire Folk, it's called 'Dead Fantasy', check it out! That, and 'Haloid.'

Chapter 63: Shattering

Pinnle moved onto the floor from the wall and stood upright Roxas, Goofy, Marsupalami and Simba.

"How ya doing kiddies?" Pinnle asked in a sadistic, yet happy way.

"You," Roxas said in anger, knuckles turning white as he gripped his Keyblades. The last time he saw those dark pits with red pinpoints that were Pinnle's eyes, there were where there was supposed to be blue. "You're the guy who took over Tom's body!"

"Guilty as charged!" Pinnle laughed. "Man! I can't believe how easily I fooled you guys! It was so fun to do so!" Pinnle then sighed. "But I regret that I couldn't have and 'fun' with the ladies, like I wanted too." more chuckles, which caused Roxas to grip the Keys even tighter.

"Man," Marsupalami said "this guy is seriously starting to get creepy."

"He's way past start Marsupalami." Goofy said.

"I'm betting he crossed that line years ago." Simba said.

"Where are they!" Roxas yelled.

"Where are who?" Pinnle asked, knowing who it was the blonde was referring to.

"Namine, Tom, Kairi and Tanith! Where are they!"

"Well, the girls are with the Master, and his procedure is about to begin, and as for the heart of your annoying friend, let's discuss that later."

"You're going to pay for what you did!"

"And what did I do wrong?"

"What did you do wrong!? You took over Tom's body! You kidnapped Namine, Kairi and Tanith! You killed Riku!"

"Riku you say?" if they could see Pinnle's face underneath his mask, he may have had a face that had a look of longing. "Killing him, was nice. I don't remember the last time I tasted the warm, salty, coppery taste of blood. Unlike Tanith, hers was foul and cold. But as for wrong? No, in my mind, I have done nothing wrong."

"You think you've done nothing wrong?" Goofy asked, worry in his voice.

"Of course, why should I? I have no regrets in my afterlife, much like I did in life, that is why The Horned King brought me back from Hell."

"Just out of curiosity," Simba asked as he crouched, ready to strike, "how did you die?"

"You know, you're the first people to ask me that? Not even Harper, Rein or Vineage asked? I'm guessing it's because they hate me, epically Rein, not surprised, I've felt that way my whole existence, and I hate them too." Pinnle then started to move around them slowly. "It was about several decades ago, I had done many things in my life that were unspeakable, but one day I was caught by a large group of mercenaries came after me, there was a massive bounty on my head, so I fought them, and killed most of them. I had underestimated them, and I was killed, leaving only one, but he was near-death so I'm guessing he died. I then spent a long time in Hell until The Horned King brought me back, and they lived happily ever after." Pinnle, who was now on the opposite side of where he started, bowed, to indicate he had finished his tale.

"Is that it?" Marsupalami asked.

"Yup! Now I kill you!" Pinnle then rocketed forward and slammed headfirst into Marsupalami and tossed him into the pipes in the ceiling. Marsupalami was able to grab hold of one with his tail.

Marsupalami jumped onto a pipe, and flipped backwards when Pinnle struck at him, crashing through the pipe, sending steam everywhere. He jumped back again when Pinnle swung his body at him, but Marsupalami jumped and grabbed hold of another pipe with his tail, he then brought out Jungle Fever and bashed Pinnle on the head, but the undead quickly recovered and bashed him into the wall. Marsupalami then waved the Keyblade, summoning fireworks that quickly fired at Pinnle, each hitting him in success. Marsupalami smiled at the damage he had done, but was suddenly wrapped in Pinnle's dark body. To get back, he wrapped his tail around Pinnle, so neither one could move too well. Marsupalami was then able to squeeze his hand from underneath the dead body and summoned an Extendo-Glove with his Keyblade, he then pulled the trigger and the boxing glove smashed into Pinnle's face, the undead then lost his grip and Marsupalami pushed him to the ground with a thud.

Pinnle got up and shook his head, but turned around when he heard a loud roar. Be slinked out of the way as Simba lunged past him, with claws, teeth and Keyblade trying to tear him to bit. Simba landed on the other side and slammed Circle of Life to the ground, sending a powerful shockwave through the ground , throwing Pinnle into the air. Simba leapt up and swung at Pinnle, but the undead contorted his body and stretched it out of the way of the Keyblade, he then slammed into Simba and sent him to the ground, Pinnle the dove right at him, but Simba spun around and bashed his head in and to the ground. Pinnle quickly jumped up and flew at the lion, but Simba let out a mighty roar and rocks erupted from the ground and stabbed at the undead. Pinnle flew into the air and shook violently to get some of the rocky spires that had stuck in him out. Simba let loose another roar and stone spears shot out of the ground and fired at Pinnle, knocking him backwards and into a wall.

Pinnle got back up, ready to smash hem all, when he was bashed again in the face. After he recomposed himself to see Goofy running at him, shield ready. Pinnle dodged out of the way of Goofy's shield, he then tripped Goofy, but when the knight fell of his shield, he pushed back and sprung at Pinnle. He quickly spun in the air and smashed Pinnle across the face several times, when the attack was done Goofy reared back and slammed right into Pinnle's gut. Pinnle was thrown against the wall, he tried to attack back but was sliced across the face with a flying shield.

Pinnle curved his body out of the way as Roxas's Keyblades smashed into the wall. Pinnle then sprayed a nauseous green gas at Roxas, who stumbled back coughing loudly. Then undead then rammed Roxas in the chest and sent him to the floor, he reared back to strike him, but Roxas moved out of the way just as Pinnle crashes into the ground, leaving a dent in the floor. Roxas jumped up and spun his Keyblades around and sliced at Pinnle's dark body, the undead quickly wriggled away from the Keyblader and shot right at him, he clipped Roxas's should and sent him to the ground, Roxas then flipped onto back, then to his feet and stabbed Pinnle in his snake-like body, Pinnle reared back to make another strike, but Roxas jumped up and smashed both Keyblades right into his mask.

_CRACK_

Pinnle slunk back to the floor.

"You, jerks." he said. Pinnle then looked down and saw a small white chip on the ground, it was soon followed by another. "Huh? What's that?" Pinnle looked back up to the four.

"Um, your face is breaking up." Goofy pointed out.

"Is is?" Pinnle asked. It was true, the last blow from Roxas's Keyblades had created a crack on his mask, which spawned more cracks, which spread along his whole mask until very little of it was _not _covered in cracks. "So my mask, is broken?" Pinnle started to slowly chuckle. "I am now going to kill you!" his laughter was now out of control.

"I don't think this is going to get any better." Simba said.

"No, it's not!" Pinnle's mask then exploded off f his face, and his shadowy body did the same, revealing a new body. His body was a deep shade of red-brown, and had the posture of a large ape, several spikes sticking out of his forearms and much large ones out of his back, a think tail with a blade at the end, various pores on his body leaked a purple ooze that acted like acid when it hit the floor, but the most noticeable feature was his head, an upside-down one with two blood shot eyes with red pupils in the mouth that also had jagged teeth and curved horns. "How do you like me now!"

"What, happened to you?" Goofy asked.

"This?" Pinnle gestured with his new arms, "oh this is nothing, just a special power that I can use thanks to you, and of course Tommy Boy."

"What does Tom have to do with this?" Roxas asked, angered. He then noticed something embedded on Pinnle's chest, veins running off his body and onto it. A jar with a glowing heart. "Is that. . ."

"Tom's heart? Oh yeah. You see, if I hold the heart of another when my mask is broken, I go into this new form, I can freely use their powers, and some other I have."

"So your using Tom again?"

"Yeah, man you guys are stupid, you know that!" Pinnle laughed again. "You guys just rush in with no plan whatsoever against the unknown! That's just plain stupid, just like this boy! He thought he'd be able to defeat Master on his own back in Halloween Town! He deserved what happened to him! Just like you for not even having a plan!"

Roxas's grip tightened, if any more possible, and gritted his teeth. He hated how Pinnle insulted Tom, calling him an idiot and how he deserved being stuck as a heart in a jar. Roxas owed so much to Tom.

When they were out delivering the Hearts of Gold, other then Namine, Tom was the only who they could talk too. Tom was also a great help, he convinced Roxas to not give up and fight to bring Namine back when she was captured. Tom then was able to free Roxas from being trapped in Sora, and helped him up the Incomplete's tower and fight off the Incomplete Nobodies. The bond he had with Tom was similar to the one he had with Axel.

Roxas smirked and pointed a Keyblade at Pinnle. "I have a plane," he said, "To storm the bad guy's place, weapons drawn screaming like idiots with no disregard for our safety and to save our friends."(1) Roxas then bound forward and struck at Pinnle, but he had teleported away and above Roxas, one of the spikes on his arms sharpened into a blade and he swiped down to take Roxas's head off, but Goofy jumped in and blocked it with his shield.

Pinnle landed again and swiped at them, but Goofy blocked each blow then ducked another, Roxas took this as the chance he needed and jumped over the knight and sliced Pinnle's arm off, only to have it grow back a moments later, Tom's regenerative powers weren't that fast. Pinnle then speed up and kicked Roxas in the chin sending him into the air, he then blasted lighting up at Roxas who used a Reflect spell at the last moment to protect himself before falling to the ground.

"Goofy!" Roxas and Goofy stood back to back and started to spin at a rapid back, ricocheting all around, bashing into Pinnle at every angle.

"Make some room!" the spinning increased until they had formed a twister which Pinnle had been dragged into, not a space on him was left untouched. Pinnle landed back on the ground, but was attacked a series of flying fruits.

The undead the raised his arms and the metal paneling from the walls acted as a shield as he charged Marsupalami. He raised his blade to slice him down when Roxas came from above and clobbered his head into the ground. Marsupalami jumped onto Roxas's shoulders and waved his Keyblade, sending cherry bombs to rain down on Pinnle.

"Marsupalami!" Marsupalami jumped into the air when Roxas called his name and used his tail to create a cage around the three of them, both of then dash forward and slice at him and every possible angle, and when Pinnle tried to fight back, the cage collapsed around him.

"Let's go for a ride!" Marsupalami then pulled on his tail and sent Pinnle spinning like a top, both Keybladers attack him with energy blasts. Simba then jumped on Pinnle, but the undead held the lion back by grabbing onto Circle of Life, he then threw Simba back, but before he could go for him, Roxas attacked from behind, first he stabbed the tail down, the attacked his upper back, but Pinnle sprang Roxas up with his tail and tried to stab at him, but Simba erupted from the ground and slammed into Pinnle's jaw with the power of an earthquake.

"Simba!" Both Keyblade and lion slammed onto the ground, uprising rock, they then furiously attacked Pinnle, unable to defend himself.

"I'm here!" Simba let a loud roar and giant rocky spires were sent up, crashing into Pinnle, who landed on a catwalk above. Roxas jumped up there and ran forward, but was blocked by Pinnle's tail, he swung at Roxas, but the Keyblader jumped up and fired off a Blizzard spell at him, but Pinnle ducked and fired the goop from his sores at Roxas, who dodged it by a hair and watched it as it ate through the whole ceiling. Now with nothing to support the catwalk they both fell down to the ground with a loud thump.

_CRACK_

Roxas looked up and saw that one of his Keyblades was sticking out of Pinnle's chest, right where Tom's heart was. They all watched in amazement as a pink heart floated from Pinnle and out through the ceiling.

"NO!" Pinnle screamed as the darkness wrapped around him, a new mask forming. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL!" Pinnle screamed as his body was eaten away to nothing.

"One down," Simba started.

"Three to go." Goofy finished.

"Come on guys! We still have work to do!" Marsupalami ran forward.

Roxas, before leaving with them looked up. "You better get here soon." Roxas smiled as he ran to catch up with his friends.

KHKHKHKHKH

The heart floated into the Gummi Ship, where it floated into a room, there were a few moments of silence before there was a loud _THUD_, as if something heavy hit the ground.

"Bloody 'ell." a voice cursed from inside.

(1) Hearts of Gold, chapter 128: The Tower.

Please review

Mrfipp


	67. Red Plauge

-1Fipp: There are only, (counts) four chapters left in this arc! But before we start arc two, there'll be an intermission, a Q&A. That means if there are any questions you need answered, just ask and will be answer there! I will need at least ten question to write this, if not, then I'll skip it.

Chapter 64: Red Plague

The Horned King was now annoyed, each of his four servants had been defeated by these minuscule pests! Those four were supposed to keep them busy until he had completed the process.

He sighed into his hand, the Heartless, Nobodies and Soul Barren he had infused with the power of the Black Cauldron would certainly cause them trouble, but still. . .

He waved his hand, four pillars of red smoke appeared, floating in each one were his servants, barely alive. He knew there was nothing he could do to save them, even if he tried, or wanted to.

They had served there purpose to their fullest, and were now unable to continue. His stare turned to the Cauldron, bubbling with vile liquids, and back to Harper, Rein, Vineage and Pinnle.

"This will only work if you four are truly dead." he raised his other hand and red lighting shot from his fingers, killing them. His spell made sure that none of them vanished into nothing. "You each failed me separately, but would you do the same as a whole?" He smiled a horrid grin as he floated the bodies over the Cauldron.

KHKHKHKHKH

Each of the four groups ran down their corridors, which were complicated things, turning in all sorts of directions. They knew they were nearing the end when they saw a light at the end of the halls.

_CRASH_

"Ow," Sora moaned. "Whosever's on me, get off!" Sora tried, in vain, to push Stranger off him.

Each of the four halls had lead to a large room, where they all crashed, a large one with many seats, and a large stage in the back.

"This used to be the Assembly Hall." Mickey said as he got from under Simba. "The Horned King must be nearby."

"But where do you think he is?" Goofy asked.

Sora opened the compass again, it's arrow pointing straight forward. "That way!" Sora then ran forward, followed closely by Riku and Roxas, then by the rest of the party.

They dashed towards the stage with the intent to jump onto it and run behind the curtain.

"_I would stop if I were you." _A voice rang out, Sora knew this voice immediately.

"Horned King!" Sora yelled, stopping, the rest did as well. "Give them back!"

"_That can't be done, Keyblader," _the voice laughed, _"but I still need them."_

"We don't care!" Roxas yelled.

"_I am impressed that you managed to defeat my servants, even in their altered forms. I must still stop you from coming forth!" _A dark red portal opened up in the middle of the stage. _"The creatures of this portal are now under the influence of The Black Cauldron, so defeating them will be much challenging then normally." _The portal then erupted in Heartless, Nobodies, Soul Barren and undead, each one with a sickly green aura around it. The horde of monsters came pouring out, and within mere moments, half the room was filled with them, circling the party, no sign of stopping.

"This is not good." Aladdin said, the party had formed a circle, so they had all ground covered. "We'll never be able to beat them all!"

"No, not until _after_ the girls are finished." Mickey said darkly. He gripped his Keyblade tighter and shouted, "Sora! Riku Roxas!" each of the Keybladers raised their head that the calling of their names. "You three go on ahead and save them! The rest of us will give you cover!"

"Are ye mad!" Captain Sparrow yelled. "We won't last five minutes with all these beasties around us!"

"Well," Marsupalami spoke, "you can either run, or fight! But would you rather be eaten alive alone! Or with a bunch of idiots like us!"

"Is there a third option!?" Abe yelled.

"No, don't think so, otherwise I'd be in Tahiti!"

"Sora! Roxas! Riku!" Mickey yelled. "Go now!" Mickey then jumped and bashed a Heartless across the face. The three Keybladers then ran forward to the stage, not bothering to attack any of the enemies since they were being kept care of by the other party members.

As the three ran, they were about to be attacked by a battalion of Heatless, but they were blasted away with a powerful gust of wind, Nobodies charged, only to be blasted away with intense sound waves, the Soul Barren crushed under rocks and the undead thrown into flames.

The three of them ran as fast as they could and jumped onto the stage and beyond, and past the portal, Riku passing it's right, Roxas passing it's left, and Sora jumping over right over it, and behind the red curtains.

"Sora, Riku, Roxas," Mickey said as he readied a Light spell, "good luck." Mickey pointed the Keyblade and fired.

KHKHKHKHKH

"I think this is another addition that Horned King guy made." Sora said. In front of them were a giant staircase, to Sora it looked similar to the giant staircases he's seen in the Olympus Coliseum. On the top was a large door.

"You think he's through there?" Riku asked.

"Of course." Roxas agreed. For a moment, the three were silent. "Now." at Roxas's word they took off and ran up the stairs, not only were they wide, but the distance they had to run was a long way up. They three of them continued to ran up until Riku, the only one paying attention really, noticed a small metal ball rolling towards them.

"Stop!" Riku stopped in his running and grabbed the back of Sora and Roxas's shirts and flew back as the device exploded.

"What was that?" Sora asked as Riku's dark shield faded.

"The begging of your deaths." a voice said. Just then, hordes of cards flew from the sky, each one of them managed to dodge them.

"I thought we took care of you, Harper!" Sora yelled.

"Yes, you did, and so did Roxas and Riku and the King." The voice sounded, odd, like multiple people speaking. "But, I'm here to finish you." a portal of darkness opened up higher up the steps, and out of it stood a man.

"Who is this?" Roxas asked.

The man in question, had pale skin, an equally pale mask covered the left half of his face, the right side of his head pure metal. Crimson eyes and long dark hair running down his back. His body was encased in a red shroud.

"My my," he said. "I was hoping that there would be more of you, I do love revenge."

"Revenge?" Riku asked. "What do you mean? We've never met you, none of us!"

"Is that so?" he said. "You're saying that I am unfamiliar?" the multiple voices ceased, it was now Harper's voice. "I am truly insulted I ring no bells." now it was Rein's, it was odd hearing a woman's voice from a man's mouth. "But I can't say I'm surprised." now it was Vineage's. "After all, I wouldn't know me either!" now it was Pinnle's.

"What is this?" Sora asked, completely confused on this odd creature.

"Well," it's voice was now back to it's own. "Since none of you recognize me, I shall introduce my self." it mocked a bow. "I am Red Plague."

"Red Plague huh?" Roxas asked. "Mind telling us why you just used those four voices?"

"Why?" Plague stood straight up. "I have their voices because I AM them Sora!"

"What do you mean you're them?" Riku asked.

"After each defeat my pieces were dealt, Master used our close-to-death bodies to make this one, I was then ordered to kill each and every one of you."

"The Horned King used his servants still-live bodies to you?" Sora asked.

"Not really, he killed us first to make me."

"Sound like your Master isn't so kind." Riku retorted.

"No, he's not." Plague vanished the moment he finished his statement, he was behind Roxas.

Roxas spun around and sliced at him with his Keyblades, only to hit thing air. "Where'd he go?" Roxas looked around to see where the monster had gone.

"Look up." before Roxas could consider obeying the statement, he was grabbed by the throat and thrown as Sora and Roxas. "Pathetic organics," Plague, the Vineage was now a bit stronger in his voice, was now standing where Roxas just was. "Do really think you stand a chance against me? Because if you do want to continue," Pinnle speaking over the others, "I could make your deaths very painful!" he then laughed uncontrollably, he then quickly ceased a lightly shook his head. "Sorry about that, I'm still having trouble keeping all these," they could now hear Harper's voice. "But now, I shall start!" Rein could be heard. Plague then threw open it's arms, throwing it's cloak back, revealing it's body.

The body was composed pf black body armor, read streaks adorning it in various places, darkness leaking out of several cracks, it's limbs were purely cybernetic, it raised it's right arm and a clock hand-like sword slid out of the wrist. "Come." It's voice was back to normal.

Plague vanished again, in a red blur and sliced at them, sending them back. It then opened it's other palm and black tendrils shot out of it, the tendrils then wrapped around Riku's leg and he pulled him towards him. Plague reared it's arms back, the sword retracted, and the limb turned into hammer, he brought it down on Riku, but Roxas dashed forward and swatted it away. Plague dropped the hammer, nearly missing Riku, and turned his attention to Roxas. Plague then flicked his fingers and hundreds of playing cards shot at Roxas, cutting him up. Plague then spun around and caught Sora as the Keyblader was about to slice at his back, he then threw Sora to a wall, causing a large indentation in it, and fell to the ground. Plague then turned his arm into a Gatling gun and fired at Sora.

"Sora!" Riku yelled, knowing Sora would not be able to dodge the bullets fast enough. Sora braced himself for the bullets to rip through his body. But something odd happened.

They didn't rip through him. Sora opened his eye and saw that the bullets had stopped in midair. Sora carefully reached out and poked one of them, it floated back a bit before they all fell down, each one making a loud metallic sound as they hit the ground, most of them continued to roll down the stairs.

"That was pathetic if ye ask me." a voice said. Sora, Riku, Roxas and Red Plague looked down the dark stairs to see a lone figure walking up the steps. "I mean I'm gone for ten bloody minutes and the skill of you three sods revert back to that of novices." The figure walked out of the shadows, the three Keybladers gasped as who it was.

"T-Tom!?" Roxas gasped. "Is that you!?"

"Well I'd 'ope so," Tom smirked, "otherwise I'd be very displeased if I wasn't."

Please review

Mrfipp


	68. The Brit is Back

-1Fipp: I have finished my last full week of school! HELL YEAH.

Chapter 65: The Brit is Back

"T-Tom!?" Roxas gasped. "Is that you!?"

"Well I'd 'ope so," Tom smirked, "otherwise I'd be very displeased if I wasn't."

"How'd you get here!?" Sora asked.

"I ran." Tom said plainly. "What a stupid question that is." Tom then walked forward, up the stairs. "So can I safely assume you need 'elp?"

"Help if you want, mutation," Plague said, "then you may do so, it will not do any good." Plague then vanished in a red flash and went to stab Riku, but Tom teleported in front of the silver-haired Keyblader and blocked his blades with his own. He then blasted Plague with a bolt of lightning and sent him back.

"This is the plan," Tom said, not taking his eyes off Plague, "you three through that door up there and save yer girlfriends, while I deal with this," Tom thought of the proper word to say, "freak."

"Sure, but are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Sora asked.

"Please Sora," Tom said nonchalantly, "what's the worst that can 'appen?"

"You could die?" Riku pointed out.

"Oh, yeah that. But it's not like I 'aven't died before, right? But before you go, who the 'ell is this guy?"

"That Red Plague," Roxas answered. "When we defeated his servants he took their bodies and put them in this the Black Cauldron. This person in font of us is a mixture of those four people.

"Really? At least I know I won't 'ave to deal with any of those people myself. I didn't like any of them. 'Arper talked too much foreshadowing, Rein seemed like a bitch, Vineage just seemed annoying and Pinnle was creepy." Tom shuddered at the memory of having nothing to do in that jar but listen to those four squabble all day.

"Well you'll still have to worry about them, since they were rolled into one." Sora said glumly.

"Oh yeah, but at least I'll be able to get a little bit of payback!"

"Payback?" Roxas asked.

"This guy is one quarter Pinnle right?" Sora nodded to Tom's question. "Well I'm just a tad bit irritated at that 'orrible little creature." Tom then waved them away. "Go on now, shoo. I'll be okay." Then with a nod the three Keybladers ran up the stairs, leaving Tom to his battle.

Both stood in silence.

"I 'ave two things to ask you before we start to fight." Tom asked.

"And what would those be?" Plague replied.

"First, we can do this the 'ard way, where we 'ave a dramatic and epic battle, ending with me victory in a climatic way. Or the easy way where you just give up, go away and I never 'ave to 'ear from you again."

"I'd rather fight."

"Really?" Tom sighed. "Because I'd rather not." Tom sighed heavily. "Now for question two: Since you are made up of the four people who served old Bone Butt up there, that means you are one quarter female, am I correct?" Plague's silence was his answer. "Good, now when I address you, do I call you a 'e', or a 'she?'" Plague then growled in anger. "What?" Tom shrugged. "I just want to get me pronouns straight."

"Shut up." Plague then vanished into thin air, and out of nowhere and punched Tom in the gut and sent him into the wall, but Tom teleported before he could crash into it and above Plague and sliced down at it, but the monster spun around and blasted him with and energy blast that send him high into the air.

Tom's hands crackled with electricity and he fired down, but Plague jumped back, only to be sliced on the back by Tom who teleported behind him. Tom then shot his hands forward and two bolts of lightning shot from his hands and sent the monster back. He then quickly dashed forward and sliced at him even more, but before he could go in for the kill, Plague caught his blade in it's bare hand, darkness snaked from it's arm and onto Tom's own arm. He lifted the green-clad boy into the air, when he used his other arm to slice at him with a rapier that slid out of it's arm.

Plague then tossed Tom to the foot of the stairs, it's shoulders opened up and clusters of rockets rocketed out and shot at Tom, each one hitting him on the spot.

"Of course you know," Tom said as he stood up, skin re-growing back. "This means war." Tom then speed forward, spanning the stairs in no time, and swung his blades, only to have them meet with Plague's own blades. They traded blows at such a rapid rate that sparks were flying off their blades when they met.

Tom then jumped back and let loose a magnetic pulse that sent Plague flying back, then Plague was thrown into the air and slammed into the ground. Tom was about to rush in for a kill, he raised his blades-

_WHIMP_

Tom rolled down the stairs, he jumped up and snapped his arm back into place, cursing that time power. Plague's arm then shifted into duel cannons, it pointed the cannons at Tom and fired two gigantic energy blast barreled on him and pushed him into the wall. After several moments the blasts faded and it lowered it's weapons.

Tom stood there, the blades on his arms glowing white hot, he knew that if he didn't release that energy soon, it would blow up and be very painful for him. He didn't like pain. Tom then raised both blades high into the air and stabbed the ground, digging the blades deeply into the ground. The trapped the energy erupted from the blades and crashed forward towards Plague in the form of a giant power surge that blasted Plague back and into the door.

Tom appeared behind him and sliced at his back, he then teleported to the front and stabbed him right through the chest. Tom spun around several time and threw him into the air, only to meet him there and threw him back to the ground, only to land on Tom's blades there. Tom then flipped Plague over and to the ground, stabbing it. Tom then released a large amount of energy right into it and fried Plague. When the power surge died down Tom withdrew his blades and walked towards where Sora and the others went.

"I was expecting more of a challenge." Tom was about to push the door open when he heard a loud cough behind him. "Of course," he sighed as he turned around.

Plague stood up, his body seemed to be shifting in many ways: it's arms started to grow numerous blades allover, the darkness pouring from it's body shifted to the back, forming two large wings of darkness, the hair was growing much longer, and turning silver, it's legs split into four larger mechanical ones, a small cybernetic cannon appeared on each shoulder and the mask shattered, but did not break.

"Our game is not over yet," Plague said. "I've yet to kill you, and the game won't end until I do!"

"Really? Well, you know I came back from death, so what if I let you kill me, then when I came back, you just leave?" Tom asked.

"No, I want to kill you and cause as much pain as I like!"

"Really?" Tom sighed. "Looks I'm going to 'ave to get serious then, eh?" Tom outreached his hand and his Keyblade appeared, it had been a while since he had used it, even before Pinnle took control of his body. Tom was not used to using weapons other then the blades that were attached to his arms, so he tended to favor them over the Key.

"So do I." Before Tom would even close his eyes for a blink, Plague and sliced at him with it's blades and sent Tom to the bottom of the steps. Tom jumped up and barely dodged Plague as it dashed forward but the wing caught Tom and slammed him to the ground. Plague then spun around and used it's two front legs and continually stomped on the boy. Tom quickly raised his hands and sent out a magnetic pulse and threw Plague back to the wall, Tom jumped up and fired a bolt of lightning from the tip of the Key, but Plague had flown into the air and started to fire down missiles empowered by darkness.

Tom ran around the room, doing his best to avoid getting blasted to bits, but the missiles were not only fast, but numerous with a long blast range. Tom then jumped up and kicked off the wall and threw his Key at Plague, but the monstrosity only knocked the blade away and used one of the claws on it's legs to grab him. Tom flicked his finger and the discarded Keyblade came spinning back and severed the arm that held Tom.

The boy then teleported behind Plague to prepared to finish it off, but the wings flapped and sent him back with a powerful gust of black wind. Plague then spun around and-

_WHIMP_

Tom fell to the ground, there was not a single part of his body that was not cut up, he was in much pain. Tom tried to stand up, but an arm grabbed him and threw him across the room, Plague lowered itself to sand on it's three remaining legs.

"It would appear that you are running out of steam," Plague taunted. "What a shame, I was about to have even more fun with killing you. But it can't be helped, you would have expired sooner or later, so it appears that I must end this foolishness."

'_Crap,' _Tom thought. '_I can't let this thing kill me! I mean even I can die if 'e tries 'ard enough! 'Ave to think!' _Tom looked down at his right hand, with the Keyblade barely held in a grasp. _'If only I could get that move too work, then that freak would be dead.' _Tom thought this over for a few moments, then realization hit him. _'Bloody 'ell, didn't think I could be a bigger idiot then Sora,' _Tom used the Keyblade to increase his healing powers and, with much effort, stood up.

"So you still can fight? I'll give you this, that you are stubborn, but that won't help you here." the cannons on it's shoulders started to charge.

"Only one shot at this," Tom said weakly. Tom then took the Keyblade from his right hand and placed it in his left. Even though he could shoot lightning out of both hand, his right hand was much better and controlling the power and aim of the bolts. He focused on the Keyblade and he channeled lightning flowed through his hands, he concentrated intensely as several bolts shot out, until they stopped. Tom smirked as he looked down at his hand.

In the palm of his hand was a blinding pale blue ball of lightning, bolts of electricity flowing from it to the ground around him. Tom then looked back up at Plague, who started to fire the cannons at a rapid pace. Tom snapped back to attention and jumped out of the way.

"So long!" Tom ducked the bullets that came flying at him and ran he ran towards the modern day Frankenstein. "Farewell!" Tom then ran under Plague and cut another leg our from under it, he jumped up and used the Keyblade to cause him to stumbled forward. "Avidea za!" Tom then ran to the wall and kicked off it, drawing his hand back, and flew right at Plague as the monster turned around. "ADUE!" Tom drove his fist right into Plague's chest, a giant bolt of lightning exiting from it's back.

"What, was that?" Plague asked, small electrical currents running all around it's body.

"Not sure," Tom thought of a name. "Thunder Pierce maybe?"

"Good name, too bad you can't live along to use it," Plague gave a weak laugh and fell backwards, dead. Tom extracted his hand from the cavity in Plague's chest and looked inside.

Before he could even curse, the body exploded in a green blast and sent Tom to the other side of the room.

"Crap!" Tom cursed as the singed parts of him heal, but he knew that would not be enough. His body felt very sick, and heavy, and wrong. He knew what this was, he felt it before when he killed Sylar, Tom was now contaminated by radioactivity, Plague must have had a nuclear battery or something, and he only survived that because Aerith was able to help.

But without her, he'd die.

"Bugger."

**Red Plague**

The combination of Harper, Rein, Vineage and Pinnle. Red Plague speaks with each of their four voices, and tends to slip in and out of their personalities, so it tends to switch between the four. It also has all their abilities and proved to be a difficult challenge to Tom.


	69. Princesses

-1Fipp: I am done with school! (Plays Alice Cooper's 'Schools Out for Summer') HELL YEAH!!

Chapter 66: Princesses

After leaving Tom to fight Red Plague, Sora, Riku and Roxas had run as fast as they could. They burst through the door that lead to a large room, the ceiling was glass so they could see the stars zoom past, this must have been the bridge. That was the first thing they noticed, the second was a giant door at the other end of the room, they recognized it as Kingdom Hearts. The third were the three capsules in front of it, each one holding the girl they came for. The forth were stranger colored gases rising from the capsules and collecting above the three.

"There they are!" The three of them ran forward, and were about to reach them when in a swirl of red smoke, The Horned King appeared.

"I'm surprised that you were able to make it this far," he said.

"Give them back!" Sora summoned his Keyblades, as did Roxas and Riku. "Why you need them, we don't care!"

"Really? You mean you are not at all curious is to why I only captured these three?" he laughed. "How sad, a lack of curiosity is something to pity."

"Okay then, humor us," Riku said. "Why did you capture them?"

"Very well, tell me? What do you know about the Princesses of Heart?"

"The Princesses of Heart are seven girls with no darkness in their hearts," Riku said, repeating exactly what Maleficent had told him. "they are Jasmine, Belle, Alice, Cinderella, Aurora, Snow White," he paused. "and Kairi. When gathered they are used to unlock Kingdom Hearts, and gain ultimate power."

"I'm guessing that those are the exact words Maleficent used?" Riku's stare hardened. "But that is true, for the most part."

"Most part?" Roxas asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"The light, and the dark, and of course the nothing," The Horned King said. "Each on a balance to the other one. If one of them does not exist, the other can not exist either."

"Wait, are you saying," Roxas asked in surprise.

"What's he saying?" Sora asked.

"I think he is," Riku would have never suspected this.

"What's he talking about?" Sora asked, still being ignored.

"So you figured it out?" The Horned King said. "And here I thought I would have to spell it out for you."

"Spell what out!?" Sora asked.

"Two out of three isn't so bad," The Horned King mumbled. "You have been told that there are a total of seven Princesses of Heart, but in actuality," he turned to the capsules behind him. "there is a total of twenty-two Princesses, and Namine and Tanith are two of them."

"Tanith and Namine are Princesses!?" Sora yelled out. "And there's twenty-two of them! How's that possible!?"

"Don't be so loud!" Roxas yelled at the brunette.

"Sorry," Sora said meekly before turning to Horned King. "But what do you mean that they're Princesses!?"

"Twenty-two." The Horned King said. "Seven for the Light. Seven for the Dark. And seven for the Nothing."

"Your math's off," Riku corrected. "That makes only twenty-ONE."

"There is a fourth kind, but we'll get to her later, but right now you must wish to know about the Princesses of Nothing and Darkness." the three nodded. "Very well, as you know there are the Seven Princesses of Heart that you know, who are of the light. The proper term is The Seven Princesses Lightened Hearts, due to the amount of Light they have, they can be found with little to no difficulty at all.

"The Seven Princesses of Darkened Hearts, like Tanith as you now who is one of them, has only darkness in her heart. Due to this, they can be much harder to find. I know the location of only four others, the first one a small dead blonde girl with the IQ of a stuffed cabbage, the second one is a vampiric woman who is engaged in an eternal war with sister, a third one with the power to kill anyone with the help of Death Gods and a four one, a small green-haired toddler who resides in a world of endless sand, and a massive castle(1). As for the others, I am unaware of where they are.

"And for the Seven Princesses of Nothing Hearts, they are the Heartless, Nobodies and Soul Barren of a Dark or Light Princess, they are impossible to find, unless they make themselves known."

"Wait," Sora said. "Slow down for a minute, so you're saying that Tanith and Namine are also Princesses?"

"What do you think he just got done with explaining Sora?" Roxas said.

"It's weird," Riku said to himself. "But Tanith never acted the least bit like a Princess." Riku turned back to the red-cloaked enemy. "So why did you take only them?" 

"It's a combination."

"Combination?" Sora asked.

"Yes, you see there are several combinations to unlocking the Kingdom Hearts, each one unlocking a different level. By sacrificing all seven of either the Princesses of Light, Darkness, or Nothingness, you gain much power, though it is very little too how much you can possibly gain. What I am doing here, is sacrificing the Princess of each group with the capability of wielding a Keyblade, and by doing so I unlock the second most powerful lock on Kingdom Hearts!"

"Second most powerful?" Roxas asked. "What is the most powerful lock?"

"That would be the sacrificing of the fourth type of Princess, the only one of her kind. Now, I tire of talk, the time where the three behind me to be fully sacrificed is near."

"Let's finish this now," Riku drew his Keyblade.

"And save the girls," Roxas added as his blades appeared.

The Horned King waved his hands and The Black Cauldron appeared in front of him. "Prepare for the cold darkness of death!" Skeletal forms then jumped out of the Cauldron and ran at the three, Sora was the first to jumped at them and quickly sliced them to pieces and ran at The Horned King. The red-cloaked villain then blasted forward several red fireballs at him, but Riku summoned Guardian to block the blast.

Sora raised the Keyblades to strike at the fiend, but Sora's enemy used his dark magic to levitate high into the air, high above the three Keybladers. He waved his hand and vile red columns of smoke snaked out of the Cauldron and raced towards the heroes. Roxas jumped back as one of them smoke columns crashed at him, at where he just was, and collapsed upon itself, but instead of dissolving like he thought it would have, it reformed and chased at the blonde again. Roxas continued to jump back, swing at the smoke, it breaking it each he hit it, only to reform shortly after, the smoke then quickly angled away so Roxas missed it, it then engulfed Roxas's body and threw him to the wall, and dragged him to the ground.

Riku, seeing the trouble Roxas was in, summoned Guardian and used it to grab Sora and throw him directly at The Horned King. Sora readied the Keyblades as he bashed into The Horned King and slammed him down to the ground, this caused the spell that had Roxas to wear off. The fiend quickly stood up and cast another spell to disable the Keybladers.

Out of the ground, giant skeletal hands erupted with fists tightened and slammed down on them. Riku jumped around them, avoiding the hands as the came down to kill him. Riku jumped up and grabbed a finger and flipped up so he landed on the knuckle. Riku fired off several blasts of black fire that burned right through the several hands that they were aimed at. The hand he was standing on the opened up and Riku fell into the palm, it was about to crush him like a bug when below Sora sliced it at the base, it fell like a tree and Riku was able to escape unharmed.

Riku jumped down and landed on Sora's Keyblade's, which Sora had crossed above him, and Sora launched Riku at The Horned King, Riku spun around and sliced at the man, sending him even further back until he hand slammed into the giant white door. The Horned King then jumped back up and lifted his arms into the air, red bolts of lightning from the sky and down in a rain-like barrage. Roxas managed to counteract the bolts of lightning with his own Thunder spells and ran at The Horned King.

Roxas jumped into the air to cleave him down the middle when two skeleton arms reached out of the ground and grabbed him, Roxas's Keyblades then glowed white and he sliced the arms into countless pieces. Roxas then jumped down and bashed The Horned King.

The Horned King then blasted Roxas back and floated into the air and started throwing blasts of deadly power down at them. The three of them dodged the blasts and ran to the King. Riku summoned Guardian and again and had it grab Sora and Roxas by their backs and their and threw them, it then slammed it's fist into the ground, sending him up. The Horned King put up a shield around him, bouncing Sora and Roxas off, but Riku revved up as much dark energy into his arm and fired off a Dark Aura, breaking the shield, but also hitting The Horned King. Roxas then quickly jumped up and sliced at him, sending him higher into the air. Sora then jumped up and started to bash on him, continually beat him down until they had reached the ground, where he unleashed a final attack that created a crater when pounded into the floor.

"Impressive," The Horned King said as he stood up. "You three are fighting very hard for the Princesses, I will admit that. But I shall kill you, I will not let my goals fail, I have worked too hard under this time limit before _it _arrives!"

"Who's it?" Sora asked.

The Horned King only chuckled instead of answering. "It matters not what I speak of, for you shall each die here!" The Horned King spread his arms widely at started to yell. "Power of The Black Cauldron! Give me the power of Kingdom Hearts that I have gained thus far with the power of the Keyblade wielding Princess of Light, Darkness, and Nothing! Give me the power to smite these insects!" A dark vile aura then seeped out of the Cauldron, quickly covered the entire floor of the whole room. The energy that was coming from the capsules that held Kairi, Namine and Tanith, started to fly into the Cauldron, only to quickly fly out and wrap around The Horned King, the smoke making it impossible to see him. This was helped by the fact the Kingdom Hearts has opened by a crack, energy flowing from it and to their enemy.

"Get ready everybody!" Sora yelled. The smoky mass then raised into the air and formed into a sphere. The sphere then started to bubble for several moments before it burst open.

The creature that came out of the sphere had a massive red cloak flowing around it, massive skeletal wing sticking out from underneath the cloak, in it's hands were two giant bone scythes, a hole in the middle of it's chest sat the Cauldron. All in all, it resembled a demonic form of the Grim Reaper, Death.

"Now," Red Death boomed. "Die!" He reared back his scythes and swung them, two powerful energy sickles at them. Before the blast could reach them, Sora grabbed Riku and Roxas's shoulders.

"Drive!" There was a bright light that deflected the sickles, a beam of light shown from each capsule towards Sora. When the light faded only Sora stood.

Around him floating were not only his, Roxas's and Riku's Keyblade, but Kairi, Namine's and Tanith's as well. Sora clothes were now a long flowing black and gold coat, the insignias for the Heatless, Nobodies and Soul Barren on his chest, his hair, still chestnut with blonde highlights, was much longer in the back, and silver. His eyes had also changed, while the right was still blue, the left was now green.

This was Sora's Keyblade Drive.

"So," Sora said as he grabbed Riku's and Kairi's blades from the air. "Are we going to start or what?"

(1) Whoever guess these correctly, gets a cookie! Hints: three of them are Anime, one is a comic book.


	70. Drive

-1Fipp: Now for another mediocre chapter of All's End! (single person claps in empty auditorium. Causes Fipp to sweat drop.)

Also, I have a new one-shot up, and angst filled Naruto called 'Final Meeting.' Check it out!

Chapter 67: Drive

Sora, with Kairi and Riku's Keyblades in hand, looked down at himself.

"Been a while since I did a Drive," he said as he looked himself over at his new attire. "I like the cloak." You just had to love flowing cloaks.

"So this is the form that who have chosen to fight me in?" Red Death asked, he then started chuckle, which turned into a long maniacal laughter. "Do you believe that even in this form, you have gained the power to stop me? Even with the sliver of power I have gained from Kingdom Hearts, I still have much more power then I need to destroy such worthless cretins such as you shall pose no threat at all. Now, fall into the Pits of Hell!" The air around Red Death became a dark crimson and condensed in front of him into a think mass the fired as a beam right at Sora and hit where he was in not even a second, leaving a large crater where he was. "As I suspected, no trouble whatsoever, killing them was not even worth my effort."

"Not worth your effort huh?" Red Death turned around to see Sora floating behind him, a soft shimmer of wind circling around him. "You know I'm just as surprised as you that I moved that fast." Sora shrugged.

"Insolent brat!" Red Death cursed. "You may have escaped that, but now I shall unleash my true power!" he then floated up to Sora's level, he then raised his scythes and flew forward at Sora, and swung the twin weapons with such speed that Sora barley had time to parry the slices, but there speed was so intense that Sora had hard enough time dodging them that it barely missed him by a hair.

Sora then teleported behind Red Death and grabbed Roxas's Keyblade and dove at the fiend and sliced at him back, each time they blades hitting him a large explosion of light would detonate, causing Red Death to hiss in pain. Sora then reached the Keyblade and reached for Tanith and Namine's Keyblades, but the skeletal wings flapped back, tendrils of razor like darkness shot back and sliced at Sora, even wrapping around him, causing the cuts to increase in number and severity. Sora then released a burst of light that canceled the tendrils.

Red Death then spun around and held the scythes up and swung them, deadly crescents of air erupting from them and speeding towards Sora. The Keyblader quickly grabbed the Keyblade, he went of earlier and crossed them in front of him, each crescent crashing into them, pushing him back further and further until he hit the wall. The Cauldron on Red Death's chest then started to glow and a noxious green liquidly at him.

Sora quickly flew up as the arm crashed into the wall where he was previously mere milliseconds ago, but another arm grew out of the side of the embedded arm and chased after Sora. The Keyblader quickly flew around, maneuvering as quickly as possible and as skillfully as he could, not only from the arm, but from powerful dark energy blast being thrown at him by Red Death. Sora quickly spun around and fired a spiral of nothingness from his hands and at the energy blast, disrupting them and make them useless, but to his dismay one of the blast caught him off guard and blasted him higher into the air, giving the arm time to catch him and drain energy and life out of him and giving it to Red Death.

The arm suddenly exploded , revealing a Nobody version of the Guardian with grey wings, Sora then quickly flew at Red death and grabbed his own Keyblade and slashed the monster straight across the face. Red Death growled at the pain and blasted Sora back with a blast from his mouth, he then wrapped his cloak around the two of them, trapping Sora in the darkness.

Sora held his Keyblade tightly, the other six Keyblade now embedded into the arms of the Guardian. Ghastly faces appear all around him and started to charge at him, Sora then quickly spun around, slicing at them as they came, the Guardian with it's jerky motion able to fend off a large number of them. Darkness formed around Sora's hands, he whipped his hands out and managed to lasso one of the faces and Sora spun it around, crashing into other faces and sending them into the black and seemingly far off walls. He then quickly spun around at an incredible speed at sent the remaining faces away with a powerful blast of light engulfed them, utterly wasting them, and inadvertently freeing him from Red Death's cloak.

"Hey!" Sora called out. "Try and catch me!" Sora then stuck his tongue out and pulled left eyelid down, mocking Red Death before quickly flying away.

"Insufferable trash!" Red Death then gave chase after the boy. The tips of his bony wings then started to glow deep purple, suddenly each tip started to fire bullets at energy in machine gun-like fashion. Sora quickly spun around and grabbed the nearest Keyblades and swatted as many of the bullets as quick as he could, but one of them managed to get past his defenses and struck him in the chest,. The rest of the bullets then changed their direction and all speed and focused on this one point. Sora screamed as the continuous shots hit in the same spot in rapid succession with much force, throwing him to the ground and causing a sizeable crater.

Red Death then swung his scythes again, but not just once, but many more times then before, sending dozens of crescents down on him, adding to the depth in the ground and the pain. The green arm then shot out of Red Death's chest and pounded him even further into the ground, then the grabbed him and threw him into the air, then with a quick punch, drove him right into a wall. The arm then took a tight grip on Sora and pulled him out of the whole and held him in front of Red Death, energy being quickly draining a large amount of energy out of him. Sora tried to weakly free his hand to grab a Keyblade, the arm sent a painful ripping sensation up Sora's body until he stopped screaming.

"My, my," Red Death said "I think that I broke the Keyblader." he laughed. "I have to say I am disappointed in you Sora, I had heard that you managed to defeat not only Maleficent, but a large number of the member of Organization XIII, and the Incompletes, and if I include the power of the other two Keybladers that you are using, then I have to change that statement to the whole of the two groups, minus two. But when today is over, then those numbers are down to zero, and I was able to accomplish all of this before _it _came, this seemed have turned into a day of good luck. Now, before I kill you, I shall give you the honor of watching me complete this incantation that will swallow the Princesses up and give them to Kingdom Hearts!" He brought the barely conscious Sora to his face. "Although, your view won't be the best." He then threw Sora at he wall again, causing a large series of cracks to form where he crashed, he then peeled off the wall and fell to the ground, causing another crater to be made, the various Keyblades fell around him and clattered on the ground. "You have failed, Keyblader," Red Death the turned around and went back to his plans.

Sora tried his best to stay conscious, he tried to get up on shaky arms, but collapsed after a few moments. _'No,' _Sora thought, his vision started to fade. _'It can't end like this, can it? No, it can't, because if it does, then Kairi, and Namine, and Tanith. . .' _Sora shook his head. _'And not just them, but Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Tom, the list is just too long.' _Sora tried to get up, but the battle had taken a toll on him and he fell back down, this time, he was unable to move even the smallest part of his body.

Sora was about to loose consciousness when he heard a voice behind him. "Looks like you could use some help," before Sora could even think of a reply to say, which we would be unable to do physically, his vision was blinded by a bright golden shine that faded only after a moments. "You'll have to return the favor for me, okay?" before Sora could ask what, he found that all feeling had returned to his body.

"Huh?" Sora then slowly stood up and found that his wounds had vanished, bones mended, cuts sealed, energy restored. Sora quickly turned around to see whoever had healed him had vanished, but his confusion lasted only a moments, he had another task to deal with. He grabbed the nearest two Keyblades, which had started to float into the air, and dashed forward.

KHKHKHKHKH

Red Death floated to where the three Princesses were imprisoned, with the falling of Sora there was no longer anything to stop him from using the power of the girls to open Kingdom Hearts, then he'd kill Sora. Such a shame, he wish he could have had more time to obtain the Princess of Twilight. Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers. "It is now time to finish this all,"

"Not so fast!" Before Red Death could turn around, Sora sliced right through him.

"How?" Red Death said as he gripped where Sora had just sliced at him. "You couldn't barely even move just a few moments ago!"

"Wish I knew the answer to that myself," Sora the pointed his Keyblades at Red Death, the other floating Keyblades also pointed at him. "See ya." The tips of each Keyblade exploded in beams of either Light, Darkness, Twilight and Nothing shot from the weapons and pierced right through Red Death

Red Death screamed in agony as he felt his destruction creeping upon him. "NO!! I SHALL NOT DIE LIKE THIS!!" He lifted his hands into the air and cried to the heavens. "BLACK CAULDRON! GIVE ME THE POWER I NEED TO DESTROY THESE FOOLS!!" The Cauldron in his chest started to glow, dark green mist floated out of it and began to wrap around his body. "YES! YES!! YES!!" just as he felt his power was where he needed it, he felt something terribly wrong. "What? No, what is this?" the green mist that had seeped out of the Cauldron was now choking Red Death, constricting him. "NO! I AM NOT SUPPOSED TO DIE LIKE THIS!!" Soon, he was engulfed in the mist until it had covered him, it then started to suck him into the mouth of the Cauldron until his entire body was consumed into it's depths. Soon all was left was the Cauldron, but this simply cracked into a million pieces and blew away into the wind.

Sora turned around in time to see Kingdom Hearts had also vanished, but Sora simply dove to the ground. The moment he touched the ground his Drive ended.

Sora, Roxas and Riku each ran towards a capsule.

Please review

Mrfipp


	71. To the Castle

-1Fipp: I just realized that this story has been up for about a year, did any of you notice? No. No you did not.

But it's been a wonderful year! This is also the final chapter of the first arc, next one is a prelude, which will be posted along with the next chapter.

Chapter 68: To the Castle

Sora, Roxas and Riku each ran towards one of the capsules. Sora to Kairi's, Roxas to Namine's and Riku to Tanith's.

Sora slid to a stop in front of Kairi's prison and summoned a Keyblade, he tapped the magic blade on the glass-like magic case and where he tapped it, it started to crack. The cracks spread around the entire capsule until it had shattered, and without it Kairi fell forward, but luckily Sora was able to catch her. He then gently lowered her to the floor and into a sitting position.

"Kairi?" he asked and he touched her face. "You awake?" His response was a fluttering of her eyelids.

"S-," she started. "Sor-a?" her eyes, still seemingly heavy, slowly opened up. At first her sight was blurry, unable to make out much of anything with the exception of a big smudge in her sight. She blinked several more times, her arms reached up and rubbed her eyes, blinked again and saw what looked like Sora. "Is that you," she squinted. "Sora?"

"It is Kairi," Sora smiled, Kairi smiled too. She looked around the large room, her vision having completely returned to her, she took a deep gasp when she saw Riku. "Is that Riku?" she asked, worry and fear in her voice, what would you expect when you just saw a friend alive who you saw die before you? "I thought he-"

"I'll explain that later," Sora said as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh, and if you are curious, Tom's back to normal too, and we beat the Crimson King and his lackeys."

Kairi smiled as she placed her head into his shoulder. "Figures," she smiled. "I miss most of the action again, this is the third time I've played 'Damsel-in-Distress,' or what?"

"Don't worry," Sora said as he pulled her into a hug. "we got you so you don't need to play that part anymore. Plus, I'm growing a little tired of getting you out of these messes," he joked.

Kairi also laughed. "Sure you are." she further relaxed into his embrace. "Thank you, Sora."

KHKHKHKHKH

Roxas ran right to the capsule, he used one of his Keyblades to break it open, he quickly caught the falling Namine after the capsule shattered.

"Namine! Are you alright?" he asked as he kneeled down to set her on the ground. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked again as he moved a blonde strand of hair out of the way of her face. "Come on, wake up,"

Namine groaned slightly as she opened her eyes and saw Roxas, she then quickly leaned forward and hugged him tightly, burying her head in his shoulder.

Her state of unconsciousness had not been pleasant, her mind played over and over the several scenes from when she looked into Pinnle's sick little heart. Even though she had seen only a little from the things he had done, it was still more then enough. She buried herself deeper into Roxas's shoulder.

"It's okay, it'll always be," Roxas hugged her tighter. Namine knew he was right.

KHKHKHKHKH

Riku tapped the Keyblade on the surface of the capsule, it soon shattered and the smaller girl fell out, who he caught.

"Are you okay, Tanith?" Riku wasn't too surprised that she awoke faster then the other two, he also shouldn't have been surprised, though he was, when Tanith's face took on a look of pure terror, which was then followed by her slamming her fist straight into his face, sending him back a meter.(1)

"ZOMBIE!!" the other four people in the room turned their heads at this, they all sweat dropped. Tanith frantically panicked and summoned her Keyblade, she stumbled up, but quickly fell to her knees, she then raised the Key and slammed it down on Riku, who caught it near the head before it could crush his skull.

"What the hell was that!?" Riku asked, very agitated. Why did he risk his life to save her?

"Zombie?" Namine asked.

"I guess she still thinks Riku is dead," Roxas said, this earned a questioning glance from Namine.

"What? Dead?" she asked.

"I'll explain later," Roxas said flatly.

"Stop trying to kill me!" Riku yelled as Tanith's knife was close to his throat.

"You're already dead!" She cried. "So what does it matter!?" she tried very hard not to cry, she had already done far too much of that in her life.

Riku died, whatever this was, this person in front of her was not Riku, perhaps it was some trick of that horned skeletal bastard, but she knew Riku was dead. She held his cooling corpse in her hands.

"I'm, not," Riku pulled her Keyblade away, she then quickly stood up on wobbly legs and charged him, but Riku up and caught the arm that held her knife by the wrist. "Dead."

"Yes you are," She denied. "You have to be," She slightly slumped forward. "I saw-"

"I didn't die, I was able to survive." He didn't tell her that she was the one that saved him, and wouldn't, otherwise he'd never hear the end of how Tanith managed to save his 'weak and useless silver-haired butt.'

"You're lying," Tanith looked down, finding her feet very interesting at the moment. "It can't be true because nothing good like that happens to me,"

"Tanith," Riku said softly.

"There's no chance that my punching bag would still be alive,"

"Punching bag!" Riku let go of the Keyblade, causing Tanith to fall forward and slam her face on the ground. "Last time I risk my life for you." He said turning around.

"What was that Freak-u!?" Tanith sprang up and tackled him to the ground, attacking him. Whatever had brought Riku back, she was about to undo.

"You'd think that they're reuniting would be a little more," Sora looked for a word. "Less loud?"

Kairi only smiled. "You'd think, but," Kairi smiled at the two dark users, at how Tanith 'accidentally' got her face buried in Riku's long silver hair, even though she couldn't see it, she could tell Tanith used that as a cover to hide her relieved smile, and the joyful tears that she was shedding.

"But what?" Sora asked.

"Nothing," Kairi sighed.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Is that," Kairi asked. "Tom?" They had just exited the bridge of the ship, to find Tom laying on his back at the base of the stairs. Luckily for him, Sora explained to the girls that Pinnle had been expelled from his body and Tom was in full control of it. So now the girls, mainly Tanith, would not assault him if he moved.

"Hey Tom," Sora said. "Are you okay?"

Sora's response was only a groan.

"I know how to wake him!" Before anyone could protest, Tanith gave him a hard kick right into the side. This woke him up real well.

"AWW!!" Tom cringed as he clutched his side. "What the 'ell was that for?" Tom's eyes then fully opened up and he jumped up and felt all around his body, as if searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" Roxas asked.

"I thought I was radioactive," Tom said, after a moment he stopped patting himself and shrugged. "Oh well." Tom then noticed the three girls. "Oh, looks like we have the girls, so it's mission complete then eh?"

"Yes," Sora said. "We saved Kairi and the others and beat the Horned King."

"Now we have to go back down stairs and make sure Mickey and the others are okay." Riku said. The others nodded and ran down the steps.

KHKHKHKHKH

Sora and co ran down to the assembly hall, to find that it had been clear of the monsters that had been sent to destroy him had all been cleared, not a single monster was left standing.

"I'm guessing everything blew over well." Tom said.

"You knew what was going on?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, 'ad to run through 'ere when I was running around lost in this accursed ship, the over-sized mouse told me where to go."

"Guys!" Mickey yelled as he and the rest of the party ran towards the seven. "Did you beat him!?" 

"We did!" Sora said. "So, now what?" 

"We have to go to Disney Castle now,"

"Why?" Riku asked. "We beat the Horned King."

"I know, but the Horned King may have been a problem, but it was not what we have to deal with in the big scale."

. . .

"WHAT!?" The entire remainder of the party yelled.

"You mean we did all of that stuff, and it was for nothing?" Simba asked.

"No, not nothing," Mickey said. "The Horned King was a powerful foe and needed to be stopped."

"Tell me," Captain Jack said meekly. "But is there any chance you can drop me back home?"

"No." Stranger said.

"I think we better take this ship back to Disney Castle, Ludwig will be so happy to get this ship back!" Mickey ran up the stage, to the bridge of the ship, the rest followed swift.

KHKHKHKHKH

"No we are not going back!" Mickey said as he sat in the chair of the bridge, with the death of the Horned King, the darkness that infested the Gummi ship vanished, turning it back to normal. Currently, Mickey was having an argument with Tom.

"Why not?"

"We are not going to Agrabah so you can steal Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding gifts!"

"I never said anything like that!"

"No!"

"Bloody mouse," Tom muttered and turned to the exit. Tom really hated the fact that in his absence, there was a perfect opportunity to steal many valuable things, not only that, but Stitch had joined the party. He quickly glared at the alien, who was playing around on the control consoles, oh how it detested that little blue thing. Tom sighed, oh well, maybe he could steal some treasure from either Captain Jack or Tanith. He smirked as he walked out of the room.

"So, Your Majesty," Sora asked as we walked up to the King. "What exactly is it we have to go up against?"

"I'm not entirely sure Sora," Mickey said solemnly. "But when we get to Disney Castle, Yen Sid will have a good clue at what we're up against. He's been working since we first left for Radiant Garden to fetch you fellows."

"And then what happens after we find out what it is?"

"We'll find it, and fight it, but it may not be to easy. Since this requires and army of Keybladers, it will be difficult, perhaps the most difficult battle any of us have faced." Mickey sighed as he turned his attention back to the wheel.

Sora sighed too as he looked around the room. The various people in it that had been dragged into this war that had nothing to do with them. He hated the fact he had drawn them in.

He glanced at Riku and Tanith, the latter pestering the former for making her think he had died. He saw Namine in the corner with Roxas, perhaps talking about what was now stuck in her mind, knowing that as long as Roxas was there, she'd be okay. He looked at the rest.

Abe, Munch and Stranger were needed back home, to protect the Mudokin and Gabbits. Marsupalami was needed to make the jungle a more vibrant place. Captain Jack clearly didn't want to be here. Kronk would rather be doing his job mindlessly. Stitch, Simba, Aladdin and Jack each had families. They had no need to be here.

"They shouldn't be here," Sora sighed as he leaned back against a wall.

"Who?" Kairi asked as she leaned back on the same wall.

"Them," Sora was now looking at the ground.

Kairi smiled, she seemed to have a similar conversation with Sora before, if not the same one. "Because they have nothing to do with this?" she asked. Sora nodded. "If I seem to recall Sora, didn't Mickey give them a choice to come?" Sora nodded. "And they all agreed?" Sora nodded. "Then stop worrying, they all are here because they know if they don't, their worlds may be destroyed, and they didn't do anything to stop it. After all Sora, the machine is greater then the sum of it's parts."

Sora sighed, sure, he may not have liked the fact other people were being pulled into this, but if he had a choice, maybe he did, he would always choose to do this if it was the right thing. Sora looked outside the massive window, he could see Disney Castle in the distances.

(1) Yes, I did just ruin a perfectly happy moment with comedic violence. Sue me.

Please review

Mrfipp


	72. Interlude

-1Interlude

The movie screen goes dark, the words 'Hope you enjoyed the first Arc! Please wait for the Interlude to start of the second Arc!' flashed across the screen in bright neon. The screen then went blank.

"That was cool!" Tanith yelled as she jumped out of her seat in the theater audience, spilling her soda allover Tom.

"What the 'ell!?" Tom yelled, now drenched in lime soda.

"My soda! Why did you do that you British Bastard!" Tanith yelled.

"British Bastard, oh that's original." Tom sighed. "What 'appened again?"

"You were asleep the whole time," Fipp said as he ate some popcorn.

"I was not! I was," Tom tried his best to hold back a yawn, but failed. "I was, okay I was asleep, sue me."

"How long were you asleep?"

Carl then stuck the etch-n-sketch in Fipp's face. 'Since about the 2nd or 3rd chapter.' The sign read.

"Really?" Fipp asked. "That long? That's half the story! You better be awake for the rest."

"But I 'ave no idea what 'appened, so what would the point be?" Tom said lazily as he slumped in his seat. "Can I go home?"

"No." Fipp then picked Tom up in his seat and sat him upright. "I'm going to explain everything too you now." Fipp drew in a long sigh.

"This is also for you people who want to have a better understanding on what happened so far." Tanith said to the readers in general.

Fipp was about to speak when he stopped. "On second thought, how about Carl tells you," Fipp then grabbed Carl and shoved him at Tom, much protest came from the two of them. "This is the only chance I have to use the bathroom, I have the bladder the size of the golf ball." Fipp then zoomed down the aisle and out of the room.

Both Tom and Tanith stared at Carl, who sighed. The chimera then sighed and pulled out a remote control, he then pressed several buttons causing everything to rewind.

"It all started after Sora's adventures with the Hearts of Gold, and the defeat of the Incompletes, one year after to be precise."

Tanith: Ooh! Ooh! I know that voice!

Tom: Is that Ansem the Wise? I though 'e was dead.

Tom, reading Carl's note: 'I needed a narrator, it was either this, or Sean Connery.

Tom: What's up with you and Connery?

Tanith: He was James Bond!

Both Tom and Carl sigh.

Ansem: Sora, after an unnerving dream called a meeting of his friends, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Namine and Tom. During this meeting it was discovered that the Heart of Gold given to Tom had become active, giving Tom the power to use a Keyblade of his own.

After receiving a message from King Mickey Mouse, they headed towards Radiant Garden to wait for the monarch. In order to pass time, the groups decided to split up to got towards their own objectives.

Sora and Kairi's day was ruined with the encounter of a woman named Rein, while Roxas and Namine encountered a Soul Barren named Harper, who was an Other of Luxord, and former ally of Roxas's when he was in Organization XIII. Both of these people threatened the two pairs, telling them about a their master named the Horned King. Both of which vanished before more answers could be revealed.

Riku on the other hand met a girl, one who greatly reminded him of Xehanort. The girl's named was Tanith.

Tanith: He's talking about me!

Tom: Shut up!

Tanith: Make me!

Tanith, reading Carl's note: 'Shut up both of you.'

Ansem: Riku and Tanith then engaged in combat, both attempting to destroy the other one due to how much they reminded them of Xehanort, the person who they hated the most. The battle continued until Tanith had managed to defeat Riku in a rather unexpected way.

Tom: You kissed 'im? That was rather fast eh? 

Tanith: Shut up,

Ansem: After Riku's defeat, Sora and company met up with King Mickey, Donald Duck and Goofy, from they managed to track down, and subdue Tanith and convince her to join their group, for she also wielded a Keyblade.

Their first stop was at an odd world called, Oddworld. It was here that a Keyblader named Abe, a messiah amongst his people, the Mudokin, resided. But it was also in this world they encountered another servant of the Horned King, a cold cyborg Nobody named Vineage who attempted to destroy the Mud Village. Thankfully with Abe's power, and the strength of his friends Munch and the Stranger, he was defeated. The three joined the party.

The second world was called the Crazy Jungle, where an odd resident named Marsupalami called home. Though this visit was not too long. Sora met up with Harper, the time manipulating Soul Barren and Pinnle, horribly undead creature. Harper took Sora and Roxas into the future, and showed them war of what to come, they then said they would fight this, make sure it never came. After fighting Randall Flagg, the Walking Dude, they returned to the present and added a new party member.

The third world they visited was Port Royal, a world of Pirates. In this world they encountered their old friend, Captain Jack Sparrow, and with his help they managed to defeat the evil East Indian Trading Company, and a Rein, the scarlet streak, who apparently who was on old flame of the captain. They left that world with one more member.

In-between the worlds, Riku became more aware of Tanith's past, a cold, lonely thing that left her shattered on the inside, and so to cover this masked it with a much tougher cover. Riku now had deep respect for her.

Tom: Awe, 'ow sweet. AGH!! 

Tanith: I better not hear from you again.

The next world was called Kingdom of the Sun, where they looked for a somewhat dimwitted man named Kronk. The Nobody Vineage also made an attempt to destroy the world, but Kronk's power of sound aided in battle. He then joined in battle.

The next world were the Pridelands, where the mighty lion Simba resided. In this world, Pinnle and the hyenas used his daughter as bait to lure him to them, but the plan soon feel apart and one more was added.

Halloween Town, a world of various Holidays was the next. Jack Skellington's old nemesis had returned had returned with the assistance of Pinnle, but they were able to thwart the beast and add one more to their party.

An attack in space by Pinnle had landed them in Atlantica, where the Keyblader had already been taken. It was here that Sora had been sent to see various disturbing images from the future by Harper, and like before, Sora claimed he would stop these.

The next world was Ohana, and island world. Here Rein had teamed up with a hateful man named Que, who came here to eliminate Stitch, and all others he deemed as monsters, but bother were defeated before they could do damage. One more was added to the party.

Agrabah would be the next world. Here Aladdin's father attempted to gain the power of gold, but was manipulated by Vineage for his won means. After the cyborg's defeat, they had the final wielder.

During their travels, they had noticed several changes in Tom's personality. The mutant was kept under close eye.

Tom: What are they talking about?

Tanith: You'll find out.

In the world of Twilight Town, each of the Horned King's servants gathered to pull their plan together. One that involved Kairi, Namine and Tanith, who they managed to separate from the others, they were then attacked by Tom.

Tom: WHAT!! 

Tanith: Shut up!

It was revealed to the three girls that Tom's body had been possessed by Pinnle, who had extracted his heart and placed it in the care of the Horned King. Before the Pinnle-Tom could attack, Sora, Riku and Roxas showed up in times to save them.

Though it ended tragically, the Pinnle-Tom ended Riku with a sword right through the stomach, and was able to subdue Kairi, an electric blast to the back, and Namine, who passed out by seeing a truly disturbing imagine in Pinnle's. The Pinnle-Tom was able to hold off Sora and Roxas for a time, but Tanith's anger had surged forward at the loss of

Riku, her powers ending the Pinnle-Tom. After the victory, Tanith lost control over her powers, causing her to almost destroy everything around her, but the Horned King stopped this, and took the three girls away.

After the loss of four teammates, Sora doubted that they could do much of anything, but this hope was revived when the darkness that Tanith had expelled moments before, had managed to revive Riku. With a new found resolve they set to find the three girls.

After a tireless search, Sora and company had managed to locate the Horned King's ship, they stormed and fought their way through, defeating Harper, Rein, Vineage and Pinnle along the way, and they managed to free Tom's heart. Ultimately, it was Sora, Roxas and Riku who met with the Horned King who revealed his plans.

The Horned King revealed that not only was Kairi was a Princess of Light, but that Namine was a Princess of Nothingness, and Tanith a Princess of Darkness. He planned to use their power to gain the power of Kingdom Hearts, more power then Maleficent had tried to acquire.

After a long and trying battle, the three Keybladers were able to overtake the Horned King and rescue the three. With their rescue, they traveled to Disney Castle, where the rest of their adventures would begin.

"That it?" Tom asked.

"About it," Fipp said as he sat back down, the rest of the audience was coming back.

"I still 'ave some questions,"

"Like," Fipp started to nibble away at popcorn.

"Why is it that you chose those people to come along with us, and why didn't you do more?"

"Then this story would seem all too similar to another story, which is very good. Would have done a Naruto world, but that would have been a bad idea."

"Wouldn't know where to start?" Tanith asked.

"Nope, wouldn't know where to END, I like the series too much. Actually I'm planning on writing a story that crossed with All's End when I post a certain chapter, maybe a Bleach one too."(1) _These two are going to get taken out early in THAT one. _Fipp thought with a laugh.

"But what did Namine see that was so disturbing? Couldn't have been so bad,"

"She saw how Pinnle had savagely killed/maimed/raped an entire village."

"I stand corrected."

'That's a little dark for a Kingdom 'Earts, don't you think?' Carl's etch-n-sketch read.

"Perhaps, but it just popped into my mind."

"Just popped into yer mind?" Tom asked. "Yer mind more sick and twisted then this little maniac," Tom pointed to Tanith.

"I take that as a compliment!" Tanith beamed.

"Of course you do. Now be silent, all of you the story is about to continue."

"But I still 'ave-"

"Shut up or die, I hate it when people talk during movies." Fipp said darkly.

The theater was beginning to darken.

"I still don't have a soda." Tanith complained.

5 . . .

4 . . .

3 . . .

2 . . .

1 . . .

'All's End is brought to you by Vegemite! _Vegemite! Vegemite! It taste so good, even at night!_ Now back to the show!'

(1) Watch for it!

Please review

Mrfipp


	73. Disney Castle: A Time to Relax

-1Fipp: Now for the official start of the second arc! The Anarchy Arc!

Chapter 69: Disney Castle: A Time to Relax

The Gummi Ship that was once know as Chaos, but was renamed Virtuousness by King Mickey Mouse, flew down to the world and docked the Gummi Port.

"Hey?" a voice asked over the radio on the control console, it was a high-pitched one. "Who is this? We don't recognize this ship!"

Mickey smiled as he picked up the radio. "Hi there Dale," he said cheerfully.

"Your Majesty?" Another voice questioned. "Is that you?"

"It's me Chip." Mickey answered. "Sorry we're a bit late, we caught a few snags on our way here, so we had to be a little late. But maybe it was for the best, since we won't be bothered later."

"Do you want to dock Your Majesty?" Chip asked.

"We sure do!" Mickey replied. After he got the okay, he steered the ship and landed on his home world.

KHKHKHKHKH

The hatch to the ship opened up, the first one out of it was Mickey and Donald, who ran out as fast as possible to the exit.

"What's with them?" Sora asked as he walked down the platform.

"They're probably running to find Queen Minnie and Lady Daisy," Chip said from the control room.

"They both looked pretty MAD that that they were late." Dale finished.

"Ouch," Goofy said. "Looks like the King and Donald are in a LOT of trouble, ahyuck!" He then turned back to Sora. "You guys just relax and look around until Yen Sid is ready to tell us what's happening. Now if you excuse me, I have to be going, I got to go check on Maxie," Goofy then strode away until he was out the door.

"Nothing too do?" Tom asked as he appeared behind Sora. "Looks like the King trust us completely to run around unsupervised eh? Wonder why 'e would do that, what with a pirate and all."

"And you," Sora added.

Tom stood silent for a moment. "I won't deny it." Tom vanished. Sora turned around to see the rest of the party leaving the ship.

"What about you guys?" he asked. "What are you going to do for now?"

"I'm gonna find a pool!" A latterly blue Munch bounced away angrily, Stitch, who had dyed the pool blue, laughed very loudly.

"Real mature," Stranger pushed Stitch, who rolled into a ball, down the ramp.

"I've never been here myself," Riku said. "So I'd like to see the home Mickey told me all about." Riku then walked out the door, Tanith close behind.

"Hey Freak-u!" she called. "Did the mouse ever mention a dungeon?" she skipped out of the door.

"I'd like to look around too," Kairi said, Namine nodded in agreement. Both Princesses had left.

"Couldn't hurt to get to know the people we'll be working with." Simba walked out of the room.

"I wonder if this place has Space Mountain?" Kronk asked, rubbing his chin.

"Hopefully," Marsupalami, who was perched on his shoulder, said. "After all, isn't this Disney World?"

"I thought this was Disney Castle?" Aladdin asked.

"I think we shouldn't ask," Abe said, his paw sliding down his face.

"Would you just look at this place!?" Jack Skellington said. "If it's this amazing here, what about outside!" Jack then gleefully bound to the door.

"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything," Roxas sighed as he thought of a word.

"Stupid, I believe is the word you are looking for," Captain Sparrow said.

"Yeah, that."

Sora sighed and exited the Gummi Hanger.

KHKHKHKHKH

Sora exited the Gummi Garage and into the courtyard, there he saw many familiar people, just being around.

The Keyblader looked around, he could see Peter Pan flying up high into the air, he saw Tarzan scaling one of the walls, he could see the Beast, or Prince Adam, walking the halls above him.

But he also saw some unfamiliar ones. Like the large blue beast with purple spots, he saw a skinny man with coke-bottle glasses and orange hair, a teenage boy with brown hair in a pony tail, nest to him was a copper colored robot and a floating glop of pink goop.

"These are a lot of people," Sora said as he stepped forward.

"I was wondering where you were," a voice said. Sora turned around to see Cloud leaning against the wall of the Garage, arms crossed over shoulder. "We were beginning to get worried you and the others wouldn't show up."

"Hey Cloud!" Sora said. "How've you been?" Sora then ran over to where the ex-SOLDIER was.

"Good. You know when we, and when I say that I mean Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith and I, were first told about this by the King, we were able to collect several groups of Keybladers and make it back here in much less time then it took you guys to get your bunch and come back."

"We caught some snags on our way here!" Sora said, a little embarrassed that it took them so long.

"What exactly took you so long anyway?" Cloud asked. "I haven't been keeping up with what's been happening around here so I'm a little behind."

"You didn't hear?" Sora turned at a new voice, coming from around the other side of the Garage was Leon. "I heard Sora and his party had to fight the Horned King."

"Leon?" Sora asked.

"The Horned King huh?" Cloud asked as he stood upright. "I've heard of him, he was supposed to be strong, very strong."

"Well we don't have to worry about him anymore, because he and anyone that worked with him is long gone!" Sora said proudly and he pounded his fist on hiss chest. "So you guys have Keyblades right?" Both warriors nodded at Sora's question. "Can I see which ones you have?"

Both Cloud and Leon reached out their hands, and in a brilliant flash of light each one now held a Keyblade. In Cloud's hand was the Fenrir, while in Leon's was Sleeping Lion.

"These things have proven to be very helpful to us since we could start using them." Leon said as he dismissed his Keyblade.

"Even though we can now use Keyblades, Leon and myself still use our original weapons, the Buster Blade and the Gun Blade, if we see fit." Cloud said.

"You mean like Tom with his arm-blades?" Sora asked.

Leon groaned as he put his hand to his face. "You mean Tom's here?"

"Yeah, why?" Cloud asked before he remembered hearing about the trouble the green-clad boy caused the leader of the Restoration Committee back in the day. "Oh that's right, you've had some trouble, haven't you?"

"I'd better get going," Leon said as he started to walk away. "I haven't seen him in a year or so, now I'm going to try and avoid him now." Leon walked off and disappeared into a door that lead inside.

"I should get going as well," Cloud said as she walked off. "I'll see you later."

Sora was now by himself. He then decided that he should look around, meet up with some old friends and all that kind of stuff.

KHKHKHKHKH

"The hated of the worlds has come to wreak havoc upon us," the mighty wizard, and teacher to King Mickey said as he strode past said mouse, Donald and Goofy.

"What's that mean Master?" Mickey asked. The four of them were in the library of the Castle, Yen Sid had asked for the entire Library for himself, the only people he allowed to enter were those he had asked for. Mickey, Donald and Goofy were the people who he asked for at the moment.

"The threat that is about to rain down upon us all," Yen Sid spoke. "Man kind, is a hateful thing, it seeps into the worlds and causes havoc, and chaos upon it. Even if the person who has leaked it in the first place, such as Maleficent or Xehanort, are dealt with and forever defeated, that hate still lingers, and will eventually accumulate with the hate of others, until it come full circle."

"What does that mean?" Goofy asked as he observed the powerful wizard walk to the table and leaf through one of the various books.

"I have yet to learn to much on what it is we are dealing with, but it will happen soon."

"You think that is what the Horned King was talking about when he said he needed to hurry?" Donald asked Mickey, who only shrugged.

"But I do know that the warriors that rest in this castle may not be strong enough, that is why I have developed a way for them to become much more powerful in the limited time we have."

"And what would that be?" Mickey asked.

"I can not say now Mickey, but in four hours please ask everyone to come to the Throne Room, I will have the method done. And if this training process works, every Keyblader should end up twice as powerful as they are now."

**Chip**

One of Disney's Chief Gummi Engineers. Chip is a little more serious then his partner, Dale, and can always be told apart by his black nose. Chip has appeared in many Disney productions.

**Dale**

One of Disney's Chief Gummi Engineers. Dale is a little more laidback then his partner, Chip, and can always be told apart by his red nose. Dale has appeared in many Disney productions.

**Cloud**

A member of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee and ex-SOLDIER. Cloud is a mysterious person who often keeps to himself. His name goal in life is to get the worlds of Sephiroth. Cloud first appeared in _Final Fantasy VII._

**Leon**

Leader of the RGRC. Formerly Squall, but this name was abandoned when his home world was lost to the darkness, Leon blames himself for this. Leon first appeared in _Final Fantasy VIII._

**Yen Sid**

A wizard with no equal who has helped Sora in the past, and the teacher of King Mickey himself, it is said that not only his power unmatched, but his wisdom. Currently Yen Cid is helping Mickey battle the upcoming threat. Yen Sid first appeared in _Fantasia. _

Please review

Mrfipp


	74. Gluttons

-1Fipp: Now, the next several chapters will be fillers, just something to make you wait more for the main story. Also, this will give me time to put the characters that were chosen by the Cameo winners in.

Also, at the end of each chapter from now on will be an omake!

Chapter 70: Gluttons

With nothing to do for the most part, the group had spilt up into various smaller groups, the ones who had never been to the Castle had taken up exploring it further, while the people who knew more about it, decided to meet up with new people.

One of the groups was Roxas, Donald and Goofy.

"And this!" Goofy, who was conducting a tour of a Disney Castle, shoved Roxas into a large clean kitchen, various Broom in chef hats cooking up various recipes. "Is the Kitchen!"

"It's really big, don't you think?" Roxas asked. The room was quite large, bigger then most cafés he had seen.

"It has to be big!" Donald said. "This is a _castle _after all, there's a lot of people here and they need to be fed! And with so many extra people here, the Brooms need to work overtime if everyone is going to have a healthy meal."

Just then a Broom in a chef hat and an apron ran up to Donald. It seemed distraught, for it was failing it's arms frantically, seemingly in panic. It then moved around as if trying to speak. Donald had his eyes closed, arms crossed the whole time, as if he was concentrating on what it was saying.

"What it'd say Donald?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know you big palooka," Donald snapped back. "It's a broom! It can't speak!

The Broom seemed in even more of a panic now. It grabbed Goofy's sleeve and pulled at him.

"I think it wants us to follow it." Goofy said.

"I think your right," Roxas said. The Broom let go of Goofy and shook it's head up and down quickly, confirming Goofy's guess. It then dashed further into the kitchen.

"Follow that Broom!" Donald yelled, pointing his finger in it's direction and then chased after it, Goofy followed after. Roxas only sighed and ran too.

KHKHKHKHKH

There were several tables in the kitchen, each one of them very large and could accommodate about six people to a hardy meal.

One of these tables had four people sitting at it, yet the table was covered in food, and these four people were going to try, and most likely succeed, in eating all of it.

The first person was surrounded by dumplings on sticks, grabbing several of them and scoffing them down in large gulps, and throwing the sticks like knives at a bull's-eye she had painted, much to the Broom's disapproval, across the room. Most of the projectiles were centered around the center.

"Got another one!" she cried out as she jumped out of the seat. "Looks like Yuffie, the World's Greatest Ninja just keeps getting better and better!" Yuffie smiled to herself and sat down were she was and contained to eat away at her dumplings.

The second figure was eating away at bowl after bowl after bowl of rice and pork, chopsticks flying faster then anyone could clearly see, the finished bowls stacked upon each other. The stack was almost as high as Donald. He seemed like a very energetic man, wild black spiky hair, blue and orange training clothes and blue boots.

"Man you sure work up an appetite when training huh!?" He swallowed at bit more food. "If I had known the food would be this good I would have never hesitated coming along! I'm sure the others can look for the Dragon Balls just fine while I'm gone!"

"Could you please keep it down," the third one said, he too had spiked black hair, but he a white sweater and blue pants, pale skin and dark rings under his eyes. He sat oddly, hunched over in his chair, feet, without shoes on, right on the seat as well. Around him were various sweats, candy, cakes, ice cream. Currently he was holding a spoon in an odd way. At the moment he was looking over several papers, which he turned back to. "Now where was I? Oh yes, Kira."

"I agree with Sweet tooth here, I need to concentrate here!" the fourth, and final, person was a small teddy bear-like creature with a Brooklyn accent. Around him were breads, meats, chesses and other things that were used in the making of sandwiches. Unlike Yuffie and the first man, who were pigging out, this one was carefully assembling his food.

This was when Roxas, Donald and Goofy ran in, all three surprised at the amount of food that was one the table.

"Those four are going to eat us out of house and home!" Donald yelled. "That's what the Broom wanted to show us!"

"Hey Yuffie!" Goofy called out, waving his arms.

"Goofy! Donald!" She paused. "Some kid I don't know!" Roxas lowered his head at the ninja not knowing his name. "Come on in and join us for lunch!"

"Lunch?" Roxas asked as he stepped forward. "This looks a bit much for lunch, don't you think so?"

"Not at all!" the first man said before he went back to eating.

"Hey um Yuffie," Goofy spoke up. "But who are these people?"

"Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce them," Yuffie then jumped up and stood in her seat. "I'd like you too meet my new friends!"

"I always seem to be picking up new friends wherever I go," the second man said.

"This is Goku," she pointed to the first man.

"Hey there!" Goku greeted as he put down his bowl.

"Rueben!" to the yellow one next.

"Yo," Rueben replied.

"And this is," she gestured to the last man. "Um. . .I'm sorry, but I never seem to remember you name." she said, hoping she didn't insult him.

"That's quite alright," he turned to Roxas. "My name is L, but you may call me Ryuzaki."(1)

"You look familiar," Goofy asked towards Rueben. "Do I know you from anywhere?"

"You know a fuzzy blue space koala named Stitch?" Rueben asked.

"Yeah," Donald replied. "He was on our ship when we came here, why?"

"Yup, that'd be my cousin, he's Experiment 626, I'm Experiment 625, I got all his powers, but I really don' care enough to use them. I'd rather make sandwiches instead."

"If you don't want to fight, then why are you here?" Roxas asked.

Rueben shrugged. "Sandwich chef."

"Oh, what about you two?"

"I'm here to help beat whatever it is that wants to kill us so bad," Goku explained. "After all it would kill me if I didn't help."

"What about you?" Roxas asked Ryuzaki.

"Oh, His Majesty learned of my superior detective skills, so he asked me to help him find out what exactly is going on," he carefully balanced a dozen marshmallows, one atop the other. "And once I figure it out I can figure out of to kill it."

"Really? Well, I hope you figure it out," Roxas said.

"Yes, it would be quite a shame if I failed at that, wouldn't it?"

"Done!" Yuffie screamed as she jumped up and threw several more sticks at the wall, she had tired of the target a while ago and decided it would be much more fun to do a graffiti-like picture on the wall composed entirely of dumpling sticks. The message was spelled out 'Great Ninja Yuffie was here!' under that was a crude chibi picture of Yuffie. "Now that I'm filled up and reenergized I'm ready to train again!" Yuffie hopped off the table and dashed towards the door. "You coming Monkey Boy?" Yuffie taunted. Neither Roxas, Donald or Goofy knew who she was talking about.

"Wait hold on!" Goku yelled, he swallowed the last bowl whole and threw it into the air, where it landed on the top of the dangerously high stack of dishes. Goku then jumped into the air, and stood there, and quickly flew off down the hall and was gone in the blink of the eye.

"I'd better get going too," Rueben said, holding up a tray filled with various sandwiches up various kinds. "So many sandwiches, so little time,"

"Yes," Ryuzaki said as he finished off the last bit of cake. "I think that I should get going as well." He then gathered the papers and stepped into his shoes and, still in a slouch, walked away.

"Those guys are very weird, especially that Ryuzaki guy." Roxas said.

"I sure wish Rueben left one of those tuna sandwiches," Goofy said, rubbing his growling stomach.

"I just want to know who's going to clean up all THAT!" Donald pointed at the massive pile of dishes left on the table, and Yuffie's work on the wall.

Luckily for Donald, the wall blasted open in a bright energy beam that also took out the table, and the wall on the other side.

"Looks like no one has to clean it up Donald, because it's gone!" Goofy said.

"What was _that!?_" Donald yelled. Just then Goku and Yuffie appeared in the hole in the wall.

"That was so cool!" Yuffie yelled.

"Sorry about that," Goku said, scratching the back of his neck. "I guess I got a little carried away."

"What in the name of gorgonzola was that!" Rueben said as he reentered the room, covered in sandwiches. "I just spilled my sandwiches all over me, so someone has to pay or that!?"

"I wonder what the other people here are like?" Roxas said dryly.

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle, Ryuzaki was eating a sugar-coated candy cane.

**Brooms**

Brooms brought to life by King Mickey. They act as the Castle's servants. The Brooms first appeared in _Fantasia._

**Yuffie**

A ninja and member of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. Yuffie's cheerful personality hides her pained past, being force to leave her home when the darkness attacked. Yuffie is energetic and optimistic, and is the self proclaimed 'Greatest Female Ninja.' Yuffie first appeared in _Final Fantasy VII._

**Goku**

A powerful being known as a Sayian. Goku is know on his world as the most powerful fighter of all, with his powers of flight, speed, energy blasts and the power to go 'Super Sayian.' But despite this, he is a very down to earth person and gets along well with many people. Goku first appeared in _Dragon Ball._

**Rueben**

Or Experiment 625, the model before Stitch. Rueben was created with the powers of Stitch, but is a lazy coward and spends all his time making sandwiches. Rueben first appeared in _Stitch the Movie._

**Ryuzaki**

Although his known more by L. Ryuzaki is an eccentric man, with the way he holds things and the way he sits, yet extremely intelligent person, his IQ is unmeasured. He also has a sweet tooth. Ryuzaki first appeared in _Death Note._

(1) My sister, Paperclip, thinks L looks like a monkey. I miss him so much.

**Shining Hearts: Sunburn**

"Let's see," Namine said as she looked through her beach bag, "I know there's sun block in here somewhere." Namine sighed, she had forgotten the sun block. "I don't think I need it anyway," she said looking up into the sky, "it's so cloudy. I'll think I'll be good without it. 

5 hours later. . .

"Hey Namine!" Roxas called out as she found the blonde on the beach asleep. He winced that her normally pale skin was beet red. "I think you got sunburned."

"I fell asleep," she replied sourly. "now help me get up." So Roxas helped, which caused Namine much pain until she stood up.

"There, now all we need to do is get you home!" Roxas then slapped her shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Please review

Mrfipp


	75. Disputes

-1Fipp: Time for the next filler chapter of All's End! Also, tomorrow is my sister's birthday, she'll be fifteen, I think, and I'm dreading every moment of it. So wish her a happy birthday.

I also noticed that she shares the same birthday as the little girl from Con Air.

'Make a move and the bunny gets it."

Chapter 71: Disputes

Riku and Tanith were currently sitting in the Common Room of Disney Castle.

"Done!" Tanith then threw a think paper book at Riku's head.

"What was that for?" Riku asked as he reached down for the book, considering weather or not to throw it back.

"I finished," Tanith said innocently.

"What do you mean you finished it? You've only been working on it for about," Riku turned to the clock. "an hour!" Riku held up the book, it was called '100 Really Hard Sudoku Puzzles.'(1)

"I would have finished quicker, but my pencil broke," she held up a pencil. Riku raised an eyebrow and looked through the book, surprisingly Tanith had managed to fill in every one of the puzzles in, and correctly too! "How did you,"

"I'm smart!" Tanith exclaimed proudly. "Hey!" Tanith pointed to the other side of the room. "It's the flower lady!" Tanith quickly jumped off the couch she was sitting on and dashed to the other side of the room. With a heavy sigh Riku followed.

Said flower lady was sitting in a wingback chair, reading a book, but she dropped it and jumped in her seat when she heard 'FLOWER LADY!' screamed out.

Aerith looked up and saw Tanith run right up to her.

"Oh, hello their Tanith," Aerith said softly. "How are you?"

"Good, and you? I didn't know you'd be here!" Tanith smiled. This was when Riku caught up. "Freak-u, I'd like you to meet the flower girl, she's always been nice to me!"

"You're Riku aren't you?" Aerith said. "You're Sora's friend aren't you?"

"I am." Riku replied, folding his arms over his chest.

"You two know each other?" Tanith said with her head down. "But I wanted to introduce you two," she further whined.

"Stop whining, it's annoying." Riku said, shaking his head.

"How about you shut up Freak-u!" Tanith yelled. Aerith laughed, she was one of the few people who enjoyed Tanith's rapid mod swings.

"If you want to introduce him to someone," the older woman said as she picked up her book. "I think Vincent is somewhere here,"

"Vinny?" Tanith said, a blush growing on her face. She then looked around and gasped. "VINNY!" she yelled. She then grabbed Riku's hand and ran off.

Aerith shook her head, Riku certainly had his hands full with this girl, and went back to her book.

The man was sitting as the large window sill, staring outside, it would soon be night. He wore a ragged red cloak, matching head band, wild spiked black hair, red eyes, black leather clothes under his black, a golden claw on one of his arms, and a rifle with three barrels on his hip.

Things had been pretty quiet for Vincent since Cloud asked him to come along, and he liked it like that. But sadly that was not too last.

"VINNY!" he heard a yell. With a sigh he turned his head and saw Tanith running toward him with Riku in tow. "Hey Vinny how you doing?"

"It's Vincent," he replied, he hated it when she called him that.

"Just who," Riku said, trying to catch his breath. "is this guy?"

"This is Vinny Valentine!" Tanith yelled out. "He's the best!"

"And why's that?" Riku asked, annoyed. The Best?

"Well he's cool, and dark, and handsome and smart and mysterious and silent and tall and-"

"What's so great about that?" Riku said. Vincent only turned his head, not really caring about the two. "It doesn't sound all that impressive."

"Really? Because if you didn't know I was talking about Vincent, one would think I'd be talking about you?" Tanith said raising an eyebrow, Riku seemed unfazed by this, Tanith then giggled. "Your jealous aren't you?"

"No," Riku said, turning away from Tanith. "I am not jealous, nothing to be jealous over in the first place."

"You are!" Tanith then proceeded to skip around Riku and singing in a very annoying way. "Riku is jealous! Riku is jealous! Riku is jealous! Riku is jealous! Riku is jealous! Riku is-" Tanith was unable to finish her song, if there was an end to it, due to the fact that Riku had tripped her, causing to land right on her face.

"I am not jealous." Riku then walked away, leaving the girl on the floor. Riku then leaned to the side as a dark blast whizzed right by where his head was, he sighed as he spun around and grabbed the shaft of Tanith's Keyblade and flipped her right over him, causing her to land on the floor before jumping back up. "You're really bad with swords, you know that?"

"I'll teach you for throwing me to the floor Freak-u!" Tanith then dashed at Riku and swung, but Riku summoned Way to Dawn and parried the blast and threw her back again. Tanith ran back at him and swung the Keyblade up, Riku parried this, again, but did not expect the sudden kick to the knee.

He should have remembered that Tanith played dirty.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Yeah right," two men walked through the door, the first one was in a blue and white jumpsuit that covered his whole body, with the exception of part of his face. "I you ask me, I have to say that the Bulls would win easily." His name was Frozone.

"Oh come on!" the second man, a muscular man in red and black tights, an 'I' insignia on his chest, and a small black mask over his eyes. "If you ask me I'd have to say-OOHMP!" The second man, known as Mr. Incredible, was unable to finish what he was going to say because he was blown back by a large blast of darkness that sent him right into a wall.

It was a very good thing that he was indestructible.

"What was that!?" Frozone asked. The Super turned to see the two dark wielders fighting. "Oh no, now that was a mistake!" The air around Frozone started to get very cold as he ran into battle, throwing large shards of ice at the two.

"What hit me?" Incredible asked as he stood up, wiping the dust and plaster off him. He looked up and saw that Frozone had joined in the battle with Riku and Tanith. "Hey guys I don't think we're supposed to be-UGH!" Incredible was hit with another blast of darkness. "Hey that hurt!" he was blasted now with a block of ice. "Frozone!"

"Sorry! My bad!" Frozone apologized as he ducked, preventing his head from getting cut off.

"Now you guys bet-UGH!" This time, he was hit with Riku, and fell back. Riku grunted as he got up and ran back into the battle. Incredible then got up and ran into the fight as well.

Sitting near the window, Vincent observed the fight between the four idiots. He sighed, shaking his head. He turned back to the window, trying to watch the sunset, when he dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way as the couch crashed through the window. "This is becoming very troublesome," Vincent said. He was prepared to simply walk away, but sadly for him Tanith was thrown at him and he landed on his back.

Tanith quickly jumped off and ran to bite Riku, and Vincent was about to run from here as fast as he could, but Mr. Incredible was flying at him. Vincent kicked up his legs and kicked him in the chest and sent him flying. The gunslinger then back flipped into a kneeling position and drew the Cerberus run and fired at a block of ice that was fired at him. He stood up and cocked his gun. Now he was serious. He then ran to join the battle.

Aerith sat in the wingback chair trying, in vain, to read the book she was reading. Her left eyebrow twitched slightly when she heard someone scream out from being bitten. She peeked over the top of the novel, expecting some sort of very destructive, but instead saw what seemed to be a very comical scene of slapstick.

The woman shook her head and looked back down to her book, but a blast of darkness hit it, turning it to black ash and watching it as it melted into a fine powder and seeped in between her fingers.

Aerith sat there, holding nothing but air, she looked down and noticed that the ash on her favorite dress would take forever to get out. She then quickly stood up and grabbed her staff.

"Stop!" she yelled out the spell. Each of the five fighters ceased in their actions. Incredible holding Tanith up by her hair. Tanith biting Riku in the arm. Riku's kicking Vincent in the stomach. Vincent clubbing Frozone in the head with the butt of his gun. Frozone freezing half of Mr. Incredible.

Each one of them standing perfectly still. Aerith breathed in and out several time before walking up to them. "Now," She said calmly. "I'll leave you fellows here for a little bit." And without further word Aerith left the room.

After about ten minutes, each of the five unfortunately frozen people were thinking that this, standing around frozen in time, really, really sucked.

**Aerith**

A member of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. Aerith is a calm and gentle woman who specializes in various types of healing and defensive spells. Aerith first appeared in _Final Fantasy VII._

**Frozone**

A Super with the power to take moisture out of the air and convert it into ice. Frozone often gets annoyed when his partner, Mr. Incredible, runs into battle without thinking, but often joins in. Frozone first appeared in _The Incredibles._

**Mr. Incredible**

A Super with the power of super strength and endurance. Incredible often gets annoyed when his partner, Frozone, hesitates when entering a battle, but relieved when he does. Frozone first appeared in _The Incredibles._

**Vincent**

Vincent is a mysterious person with a dark pass who wields Cerberus, the triple-barreled shot gun. Not much is know about Vincent, what is known is his power to change into various monsters and the fact he is older then he looks. Vincent first appeared in _Final Fantast VII._

(1) This game is pure evil.

**Shining Hearts: Hero**

"We should so totally do that!" Tanith yelled.

"Do what?" Riku asked.

"We should be superheroes and dawn caps and masks and fight crime and use our Keyblade to beat the crap out of the main villains! Ooh! Even better! WE can be the main villains! Then we can-Riku? Where are you going? Come back! I need someone to rant

about this too!"

Please review

Mrfipp


	76. Tech Nausea

-1Fipp: My friend String turned me onto a cool manga/anime called Hellsing, but for those of you that want to read it, be warned, it's very graphic. Hell, the main character ripped somebody's head IN HALF!

And shame to those who didn't wish my sister a Happy Birthday! For shame.

Chapter 72: Tech Nausea

"So what's this place?" Kairi asked.

"Not sure," Namine replied. "I think we should have paid more attention to where we were going."

The two girls decided to look around the castle, to parts that they, or at least technically speaking Kairi, had never been to. They had managed to find themselves into one of the more poorly lit halls that made up the basement.

The halls down here were stone blue, pipes sticking out of the walls. A contrast to the bright halls above.

"I think," Kairi said as she walked to a random door. "we may be in one of the science labs that the King spoke about." Kairi knocked on the door several times. "Hello?" she called out, waiting for a reply. Several moments passed by before nothing continued to happen.

"Maybe no one's home?" Namine asked, shrugging her shoulders. "I think we should look somewhere else."

"Agreed," Kairi walked away and the two girls continued down the hallway away from the door.

Then said door exploded outward, sending both girls to the ground.

"What the hell was that!" A voice yelled. Kairi and Namine rolled over to see that a man had been blown out with the door and was struggling to get up. "That's the last time I trust you to mess with any of that machines!" The man stood up and quickly ran into the room.

"Was that, Cid?" Kairi asked.

"I think so," Namine replied. "I think that was, what do you think is going on in there?" Namine walked forward to see inside of the room, Kairi followed.

The two girls looked into the room, it looked like a high-tech garage with various parts from airplanes, cars, robots and various other types of machines.

Arguing with Cid, was a man red boots, black and red pants, white and red shirt, spiked blonde hair, and an eye patch over his right eye.

"What the hell have I told you about messing with my planes Gippal?" Cid yelled at the younger man.

Gippal only shrugged at this. "I don't know, what did you tell me Gramps?"

"Stop calling me Gramps!" He yelled as he banged his fist on a nearby metal box. After he hit the box it stated to shift.

It unfolded, two arms came out from the sides, two tank wheels came from under it, and a head that resembled binoculars came from the top. It made several electric noises.

"Don' you dare hit WALL-E!" Gippal ran to the robot and patted him on the head. "Did Gramps hit you?"

WALL-E made several more noise.

"It's just a trash compacter," Cid said dully. The man then turned to the door and saw Kairi and Namine's head peaking over the side of the door. "Hey! What are you two girls doing here?"

Both girls slightly panicked when they found out they had been discovered, but this feeling had passed and they entered through the door, well the opening in the wall since the door had been.

"Hey you're those girl that hangs around with Sora ain't you?" Cid asked.

Kairi sighed in annoyance, she didn't like the fact she was known as 'The girls that hangs around with Sora.' "Yes, and my name is Kairi! And this is my friend Namine," she gestured to the blonde.

"We were looking around and suddenly this door blew open," Namine said. "So we decided to see what exactly had happened."

"How'd the door blow open?" Gippal asked as he scratched his head. His was then hit by Cid. "What was that for Gramps!?"

"You blew the door open with that damn hover jet over there!" Cid pointed towards the large machine in the back of the room. "You're lucky it didn't kill me otherwise I'd come back and kill you myself! Now get this trash compacter to cleaning that mess!"

"WALL-E is not a trash compacter!" Gippal yelled back. "But still it would be nice if you could clean that up WALL-E."

The robot nodded and rolled over to the giant mess that had once been the door. His chest opened up and he started to picked up pieces of shrapnel and put them in the compartment, afterwards the door shut. After a few moments the door reopened and a small metal block popped open. This apparently was the pieces, compressed into a small block. He repeated this process several times before the floor was cleared, a small pile of perfectly stacked blocks. WALL-E nodded before he turned back to the lab, but not before he looked at Kairi and Namine and waved happily at them while making a noise that sound very much like a 'Hi,' who waved back at him. WALL-E continued on.

"Now that that's cleaned up," Cid said. "Get to cleaning those machines you broke!"

"I'm not fixing those!" Gippal yelled. "I didn't brake them! If anyone should be you Gramps!"

"Like hell I am!!"

By the door, Kairi and Namine just stood there, trying to comp template why they came here again.

"I think next time we decide to wander around aimlessly," Kairi started with a dulled expression.

"We should do it with an escort?" Namine finished with the same expression. Cid and Gippal had now started to throws things in a childish manner.

"I think we should leave," Kairi said.

"I agree." Namine said.

"What exactly is going on?" The two girls turned around to meet a new man. The man had long white hair, his ears and canines were more pointed then they should be, crystal blue eyes. The air also seemed cooler around him. "Why do I believe this will not end well," WALL-E then was flung at him, crashing right into his head causing him to fall to the ground.

WALL-E rolled into an upright position and made several noises that sounded like he was saying 'that hurt.'

"You hit the dog!" Gippal yelled. "And you threw my robot!"

"That ain't no dog!" Cid yelled. "That's just some guy who got hit with the trash compacter!"

"His name is WALL-E!"

Both girls, and WALL-E sweat-dropped at this. Kairi turned back to the man who was lying on the floor. "Are you okay, um?" She didn't know his name.

The man started to stir and prop himself up. "Skye." The man then stood up. "This is becoming too annoying for me to bare." The air around Skye suddenly became frigid, snow whipped around where he stood, covering him in a twister of snow. When the snow had cleared, instead of Skye, was a large white wolf. "Freeze." The ice-wolf said, he then took in a large breath of air, the exhale turned into a massive blast of icy air that froze everything in the room in a thin layer of ice.

Cid and Gippal both were now frozen, both statues held in place by the thin layer of ice that incased them.

"Are they going to be okay?" Namine asked.

"They should be." The Skye-wolf replied. "The ice should melt in about fifteen minutes or so." In another swirl of ice and snow, Skye had returned to normal and had begun to walk back down the hall. "Don't even know why I came down here to begin with." Skye, shaking his head, left, leaving the two other girls.

"What do we do now?" Kairi said.

"Go back up stairs?" Namine asked. Both girls nodded and left.

WALL-E was the only one left. He looked around a few moments then pulled out a paddle ball and started to play, only to have the ball whack him in the face.

**Cid**

A skilled pilot who rescued Leon and the others as children. Cid's genius at aircrafts makes him a valuable asset to the RGRC, though he doesn't often get along well with co-workers. Cid first appeared in _Final Fantasy VII._

**Gippal**

An extremely skilled engineer, though very cocky. Gippal is a bit hyper active, tending to give nicknames to people, he has also created very useful robots, like WALL-E, though he can be serious when needed. Gippal first appeared in _Final Fantasy X._

**WALL-E**

A small robot built to clean. WALL-E, unlike most robots, had developed an impressive since of curiosity and will try to check it out as much as he can. WALL-E first appeared in _WALL-E._

**Skye**

A northern ice spirit that has taken a physical form. Skye's icy powers match his icy demeanor, where he normally tends to try and get uninvolved as possible. His alternate form is a white timber wolf. Skye is and OC created by _String._

**Shining Hearts: Mock**

"I still don't get how you do it," Sora said flatly as he tried, in vain, to work the paddle ball. He glared jealously at WALL-E as he did it with barely any effort. WALL-E then made a sound that sounded like 'easy.' "Stop mocking me!" Sora yelled.

Please review

Mrfipp


	77. Surprise from a Whirlpool

-1Fipp: This filler chapter was made for the purpose of my amusement, and my obsession with the subject. This chapter idea has been in my head since I thought of the Twilight Town boss fight.

Also, check out my DA account, I have a small comic based on this chapter there.

Chapter 73: Surprise from a Whirlpool

Sora and Tom walked on the top of one of the upper walls of the Castle over looking a courtyard.

"I 'ave to admit," Tom said. "But this place is very nice."

"You think so?" Sora asked. "I'm not surprised you didn't notice last time you were here since you were trying to steal things." Tom turned his head the other direction, and noticed that several objects were flying at him. Tom raised his hands and stopped the metal objects in thin air, but was quickly kicked in the chest and fell over the wall, but not alone since he grabbed the person who kicked him

Sora blinked several times. He couldn't see all of what had happened, but he was sure he saw a blur of orange and black.

KHKHKHKHKH

Tom fell down the wall and slid his blades out of his arm and quickly stuck them into the wall, slowly sliding to a stop. He looked around and saw his attacker above him, standing on the wall like it was solid ground. This confused Tom, but he didn't really give it much thought. He the teleported down to the courtyard and quickly turn to see the attacker land as well several meters from him.

"Now what was that for?" Tom asked. "I didn't do anything to you."

"Yeah you did!" the orange-clad intruder yelled as he pointed at Tom. "I came here to finish what we started!"

"What?" Tom raised an eyebrow. He had never seen this face in his life, was it possible that he had managed to piss off so many people in his life that he couldn't even remember all of them?

It was probable.

"Just who the 'ell are you?" Tom asked.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I'm the guy who's gonna kick your ass!"

"Uzumaki? Naruto?" Tom repeated. "Wait, then that means yer name, when literally translated, means 'Whirlpool Fishcake(1)?'"

"Hey don't call me that!" Naruto yelled.

"And why not, Fishcake?" Tom teased the blonde.

"I should warn you, I'm a ninja."

"Bloody ell," Tom sighed. "I 'ate ninjas, things rarely work out in me favor when I meet a ninja."

"Well things aren't going to work out now!" Naruto reached into the pouch and pulled out several kunai and threw that at Tom. The latter sighed as he put his hand up and stopped the kunai in mid air, flipped the around and launched them back at Naruto.

Naruto quickly jumped out of the way of his own weapons and jumped into the branches of the nearest tree, and out of sight. Tom shook his head and walked over to the tree and looked up into it's heights.

"Oi!" Tom called out. "Is that really all ye got? I mean I expected more from a ninja such as yerself." Tom was answered by Naruto jumping down from the tree and punched at him, but Tom caught the ninja and spun him into a throw that led him to the wall.

Tom expected Naruto to fall to the ground, to groan in pain, possibly bleed, but Tom did not expect Naruto to vanish in a wisp of smoke.

"Did I just blow 'im up?" Tom asked. There was then a yell, causing Tom to look up and saw Naruto jumping down at him. Tom jumped back and sliced at him, but there was again a poof of smoke. "What the 'ell?"

"Hey!" Tom jumped to the side and grabbed Naruto as he jumped at him, spun around and threw him into the air. Tom readied his arm and fired a bolt of lightning at the ninja.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he crossed his fingers. In a poof of smoke, another Naruto appeared, they then pushed off each other, the bolt passing between them. The clone vanished as Naruto made another one. "Henge!" the clone yelled and turned into a giant shuriken. Naruto grabbed the clone-shuriken and threw it at Tom.

The boy jumped back, the large weapon hitting where he was. The clone then poofed back into a Naruto and quickly punched Tom in the chest, leaving a piece of paper on his chest. A paper that was fizzling.

BOOM!!

Naruto landed back to the ground, observing the work the paper bomb did. "That'll teach you!" Naruto yelled.

"That was clever," Tom said as he stumbled out of the smoke, skin healing. "But," Tom then teleported behind Naruto. "can it beat this!" Tom then kicked Naruto from under his legs and made to stab him as he landed on the ground, but Naruto brought out a kunai, one covered in wind element chakra, and parried the attack.

Naruto kicked up and slammed Tom in the face, causing him to stumble back. Naruto jumped back and created ten clones, each one running at Tom. The horde of Naruto clones attacked Tom, throwing punches and kicks, knocking Tom back and forth. Tom then spun around, slicing each one of the clone until the vanished in poofs of smoke.

Tom then rushed forward and slammed his fist into Naruto's stomach and sending him right into the wall, causing Naruto to slump to the ground. Tom drew his blades and ran at Naruto, ready to finish this. But the ninja was able to quickly recovered and made another hand sign.

"Oiroke no Jutsu!" There was then a large poof of smoke surrounding Naruto, causing Tom to stop running do to the fact he couldn't see anything. But when the smoke cleared, Tom was very surprised at not seeing Naruto, but a very attractive, and naked, female version if him.

"WHAA!?" Tom then flew back and landed on the ground as Naruto turned back to normal. "What the bloody 'ell was that!?" Tom yelled, wiping the blood that had just gushed from his noise(2). "What sort of freaking pervert 'as an attack like-"

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Tom now found himself surrounded by over one hundred Naruto clones, causing him to stop in his angry rant.

"Oh," Tom blinked. "I see, you used it so you 'ad room to surround me with these doppelgangers. Like I said, clever." Tom was then assaulted by the massive army of clones.

"He-he," Naruto laughed, now back to normal. "I told Sakura-chan that I could use that jutsu in a serious fight," Naruto crossed his arms.

Just then a blur of green was thrown above the large mass of Naruto clones. The original Naruto took this chance and jumped to attack, he met the enemy with a downward kick.

POOF!!

"Huh?" Naruto's eyes widened as the person in the green coat vanished in a poof of smoke.

"I can be clever too you know!" Tom said as he teleported above Naruto and grabbed him, throwing him to the ground. Tom landed between Naruto and the ground.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked as he got up. "You can't use Kage Bunshin! Can you?"

"Nope," Tom said. "I simply took off me coat, wrapped in around one of those 'Kage Bunshin' as you called them, and threw it into the air, so I could get a look at where you were. So basically, you just attacked yerself. Now," Tom started to look around. "Where's me coat?" Tom then saw that his coat was still in the air, still falling until it landed right into the mob of clones. "Me coat! Give it back ye filthy clones!" Tom then dashed for his coat and dived headfirst into the clones.

"Huh? He jumped into them? I'm not even that stupid." There was then a giant blast of lightning that destroyed all the clones.

"That's it," Tom said as the dust started to clear. "I was willing to tolerate you for the time, but yer damn clones made a rip in me coat." The dust cleared showing Tom, Keyblade in left hand, a Thunder Pierce in the right.

"Where did you learn that attack?" Naruto's face hardened as he eyed the thunder in Tom's hand.

"This?" Tom was sure that for a moment, he could see Naruto's blue eyes turn red for a split moment. "Made it up a while ago. Why? Look familiar to you?"

Naruto's only response was the creation of another clone, but instead of attacking like Tom though it would, it moved it's hands over Naruto's opened palm, blue energy collecting until it had formed a swirling blue sphere. "Rasengan."

"Nice trick, I was getting a little bored from all the clones anyhow," Tom then held the Keyblade in front of him, while the thunder based technique behind him, ready to strike when need to. Naruto ran forward, also ready to throw the Rasengan when need be.

The distance between them closed, both ready to throw their attacks forward when-

"NARUTO!!" a yelled came causing Naruto to trip over his own feet and falling flat on his face, the Rasengan tearing the ground in front of him, sending Tom back, causing to be electrocuted by his own attack.

"Ne," Naruto said as he sat up shaking his head. "Sa-Sakura-chan?" Tom sat up to see two people run through the door in one of the walls. One of them was Sora.

The second one was a girl wearing a red vest, with a white circle on the back, white skirt, black shorts, black open-toes shoes that reached up to her knees, arm warmers on her elbows, black gloves and the same headband Naruto wore, only not as long and colored red and worn like a hair ribbon. But what caught Tom's attention was the fact her hair was pink.

"What are you doing Naruto!?" the girl yelled. "Why are you attacking this guy?" She pointed towards Tom.

"But Sakura-chan!" Naruto wined. "This is the guy I told you about! The guy I fought when he," he pointed at Sora. "summoned me!"

"Really?" she gave Tom a suspicious look before turning to Sora. "Is that true?"

"Half true really." Sora laughed nervously. "You see when I summoned Naruto, Tom was kind of possessed by an evil zombie thing, so while we did fight Tom's body, we really didn't fight Tom himself."

"So I guess that explains why you know me, and I not you." Tom said as he walked up to the three before turning to Sakura. "Did ye know your 'airs pink?"

Sakura's eye twitched before turning to Naruto. "I think you should apologize to him, Naruto."

"I should," Naruto turned to Tom. "Yeah I'm sorry I attacked you, case of mistaken identity." Naruto put his hand out.

"Yeah, yeah." Tom then took Naruto's hand and shook it, then smirked right before he electrocuted Naruto, causing said blonde to fall back. "HAHAHA!" Tom laughed. "That'll teach you to-"

CRUSH!! 

"What the hell!?" Sakura yelled at Tom, who now had his head driven two feet into the ground by a chakra pumped fist. "He apologizes to you and electrocute him! Bastard!" Sakura then ran over to the well-done Naruto and kneeled down next to him. "Are you okay Naruto?"

"Everything taste blue," Naruto answered, obviously dazed. Sakura sighed as she placed her hands over Naruto, soon the palms started to glow green, healing Naruto's wounds. After a few minutes Naruto found he was good enough to sit up. "Uh thanks Sakura-chan." Sakura then helped Naruto up.

"No problem. Hey, I heard they were serving ramen in the kitchen, you wan-" Sakura started.

"Ramen alright!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the kitchen.

"I'd better follow," Sakura said to Sora. "And tell your friend if he tries anything like that again to Naruto, I won't put so little chakra in next time." Sakura left to follow he ramen eating teammate, with a slight smile on her face.

Sora stood there shocked on how far Tom's head went it to the ground, all the while wishing Kairi didn't learn anything like that.

"You see Sora," Tom pulled his head out of the crater and wobbled up to Sora, it was clear that he was about to fall down. "Women. Are. Crazy."

And Tom fell flat on his face.

**Haruno Sakura**

A Med-Nin of Konoha and teammate of Naruto. Sakura's healing abilities are one of the top most rated in her village, this combined with her 'monstrous strength,' as Naruto puts it, and temper makes her a danger to her enemies. Her main goal it to help Naruto find a dear friend. Sakura first appeared in _Naruto. _

(1) Minato(the Fourth Hokage and Naruto's dad) named Naruto after the hero in Jiriaya's first, and only, non perverted book, which he came up with when eating ramen.

(2) Not even Tom is immune to the Oiroke no Jutsu!

**Shining Hearts: Drive**

"Why do I 'ave to do this?" Tom sighed as he sat in the passenger's seat while Kairi jumped into the driver's seat.

"Because you're the only person available who can help me learn how to drive a car, and I need help."

"Fine, fine," Tom buckled his seat belt. "now, what do you do first?"

"Um," Kairi hesitated. "Start car," without any objection from Tom, she turned the key. "and press this!" Kairi pressed a button on the wheel which blasted Tom with an airbag.

"No," Tom struggled to say as the bag crushed his lungs.

Please be well

Mrfipp


	78. The Training Starts

-1Fipp: Now that is end of the filler arcs! Now back to the main storyline!

Chapter 74: The Training Starts

"I still think you kind of deserved that," Sora said as he walked down the hall with Tom, who was rubbing his head.

"I still think all women are too troublesome for their own good." Tom paused for a moment. "Ninjas too." Another moment of thought. "Especially women who are ninjas! They're the worst of the bunch."

"You're just mad that she pounded you head into the ground for electrocuting her friend." Sora teased. Tom only folded his arms and turned away.

He was about to retort when a Broom carrying many notes in it's hands, came up to them and handed Sora one of the notes before running away.

"What's it say?" Tom asked as he peered over Sora's shoulders to read the note.

"It says that everyone is to meet in the Throne Room as soon as they get this." Sora read off the note before stuffing it in his pocket. "What do you think this means?"

"I think this means that we'll finally be able to find out what the bloody 'ell is going on. Good thing too, I really want to get things going before we meet up with anymore things that would like to 'urt me." Tom stuffed his hands in his coat pocket. "So long, farewell, avida ze adieu." Tom then teleported out of sight.

Sora sighed. "You could given me a ride there you know," Sora mumbled a few words before running walking down the halls.

KHKHKHKHKH

Sora opened the door to the Throne Room and walked in, he noticed that the room was filled with the rest of the Keybladers and their associates.

"Sora," A voice called. Sora turned to see it was Kairi. "Everyone's here already, where have you been?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Why are you so late?" Kairi was always a stickler for time.

Sora laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Kairi, but I would have been here sooner if Tom had teleported me with him when he left for here." Sora looked around for said Brit, but sadly no Brit was to be seen. Probably lost to the eye in the massive throng of people.

Sora looked into the crowd, trying to see if he could see, or hear, any of his friends. But they're were too many people blocking his view, and to many different conversations making it to loud to pinpoint anyone from his close circle of friends.

Though he was able to spot Mickey, Donald, Goofy and surprisingly Yen Side near the throne.

"May I have you attention please," Donald called, though no one seemed to hear him over the loud noise they were making. "May I have you attention please!" Donald said again, only a little bit louder. Still no one noticed. His eye started to twitch. "May I have you attention please!!" Louder still. Still no attention. "EVERYBODY LISTEN UP NOW!!" The hall grew silent as they drew their attention to the wizard who was now breathing heavily.

"I think you got their attention Donald," Goofy said as he placed a hand on Donald's shoulder. "I think we should let King Mickey start talking now."

"Yeah yeah," Donald took a step back to allow King Mickey to step forward.

"Well," the King started. "As you know everyone one in this room at one point last year was visited by either myself, Riku or Sora, who are right over there, and there." The King pointed out towards where Sora and Riku were. The crowds parted around Sora, who was surprised that everyone was now looking at him. Sora quickly looked around to see that Kairi, not wanting to be the center of attention, had scooted away. He also saw Riku leaning against the wall on the other side of the room, of course Tanith was with him.

A cough emanated through the room, they turned back to King Mickey. "And for those of who have noticed you have now acquired a Keyblade. As you all know, it was your choice to come here, so you are all aware of the possible threats. I will now step down so someone who has a better understanding of the situation at hand." Mickey took several steps back for Yen Sid to step forward.

"For those of you that don't know," the mighty wizard said, "my name is Yen Sid, I am the master of King Mickey, and I have been called one of the most wizard in current existence, and I have done much research on the threat." there was a heavy silence. "Every one thousand years, a creature, if you can call it that, forms. This beast is formed hatred, rage, envy and despair that is created by the residents of the universe." there were some murmurs amongst the crowd. "As much as we would like, these feeling are something that no one wishes for, but will always exists none the less. They also outweigh more positive emotions, such as joy, happiness, love," in the back of the room, Sora glanced over at Kairi, "and sadly, this is something we must also accept. The reason we are here, why you have been given the gift of the Keyblade, is because that this threat, this beast, is near the time of arrival!" The room erupted in loud arguments at the moment this statement.

"Is that why the Horned King was is a hurry?" Sora asked to himself. "Is it because he was worried about this thing that come before he could open Kingdom Hearts?"

"What exactly are we calling this thing by the way?" Sora saw this was asked by Peter Pan, who was floating above the crowd by several feet. "We can't keep calling it, It, can we?"

"Anarchy," Yen Sid replied. "This creature we will face we shall call Anarchy."

"Where exactly do we have to go to fight it?" a voice from the audience asked, Sora could tell by the voice is was Auron. "Certainly there must somewhere we can face it?"

"Every time Anarchy is created, is locates itself on an empty world, from there it can spread to the rest of the worlds."

"What empty world is it?" this question was asked by Hercules.

"Who here has heard of a group called Organization XIII?" murmurs were heard around the room, causing Roxas to feel very uncomfortable. "Anarchy has resurrected itself on their former base, the World that Never Was."

"When exactly do we start our journey for this world that does not exist?" Sora could see it was Tron asking this question, the program seemed a little out of place in the User world.

"If we could, we would set out immediately, but unfortunately non of you are strong enough to fight Anarchy."

"What do you mean non of us are strong enough!" Sora could see Mushu jumping up and down on Mulan's shoulder. "We can take anyone that has the nerve to go against us!" Yen Sid gave the family guardian a cold glare, which caused him to shirk away. "I like this castle," he said to divert attention from himself. "this is a nice castle."

"As I was saying," Yen Sid continued, a little annoyed at the dragon's outburst, "the challenge ahead is too strong for any of you too face now. But I developed something that will be of great aid to you." Yen Sid held out his hand, and in a magical flash of light a small glowing marble appeared.

"What is that thing?" asked the person Riku knew as Sully.

"Before you received the Keyblade, you dreamt of a large stained glass mural that varied from person to person. There you were tested to see if you had the necessary skill to wield the Keyblade. Each one of you will receive one of these orbs, you are to take them to bed with you tonight when you sleep. From their you will be transported to the murals again, there you will be tested further and if you are able to pass, your Keyblade will become more powerful, thus increasing your own skills." in another flash, the marble vanished, but copies of it appeared in the hands of every Keyblader. "Five days. You have five days at maximum to pass the test for that is all the time we can allow, and in these five days you will remain in slumber. If you are unable to pass the test in five days, we shall deal with that when it come. As for the rest of you, those who do not have Keyblades, yet chose to lend your power. I have also devised away for those to also to become more powerful in our limited time. Now, all Keyblader, please report to your own quarters so you may sleep, as for the rest of you, please wait here."

After several seconds, the Keybladers left the room to head to their rooms. Sora was joined by Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Tom and Tanith.

"So basically we sleep for about five days?" Tom said. "So far the plan is good."

"You're lazy, you know that?" Roxas said to Tom.

"I'm not lazy, I'm anti-activity!"

"I have to agree with Tom to an extent," Riku said. "the sleep could be good for our bodies. Tanith needs it most of all."

"And why's that Freak-u?" Tanith said. "Is it because I work the hardest out of all of you?"

"No, two reasons. One: That's five days without you. Two: Five days may make a dent in what you need in beauty sleep."

BAM!!

This earned Riku a fist to the face. The others just kept walking on.

"What kind of test so you think we'll have to face on these murals this time around?" Kairi asked. "I remember being there the night before I was able to use my Keyblade. I remember fighting Heartless."

"The mural was the first dream I had when I was created." Namine said.

"I've been there three times." Sora said.

"Three?" Riku said as he was catching up to them, rubbing the bump on his head.

"The first time was before I got the Keyblade, the second was when I fought Roxas at the World that Never Was, and the third was before we went to the Incomplete's world."

"Four times for me," Roxas said. "before I could use my Keyblades, while I was in the fake Twilight Town created by Ansem, and the last two were the same as Sora."

They had now entered the part of the hall that held their own room, each one headed to the door that lead to their bedchambers given to them by King Mickey.

"Well everybody," Sora said as he opened his door, turning to the others as they entered their rooms. "Goodnight everyone."

Sora walked over to his bed and jumped onto it and laid on his back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the marble. So with this thing he would become stronger?

Sora sighed and put it in the pocket of his jacket closest to his heart. He moved into a combatable sleeping position and closed his eyes and slept.

**Shining Hearts: Wax**

"Hey Goofy, what are you doing?" Donald asked as he walked into the room.

"I'm waxing my shield!" Goofy said proudly. "Got to keep it nice a shinny."

"What kind of wax?"

"Turtle wax of course!" Goofy then stopped in wiping his shield. "Turtle wax? I was a turtle once! I'm a monster!" Goofy then ran out to throw out all his turtle wax.

"It's not made out of real turtles," Donald said flatly, "nincompoop."

Please review

Mrfipp


	79. Mirror

-1Fipp: It is August, that means that it is the last full month of summer! (At least for me) Sigh, oh well, all good things will come to and end.

Chapter 75: Mirror

Sora felt the drowsy feeling over him. He opened his eyes and looked around to see only darkness around him. He shook his head to throw the tiredness out of him, but the ground around his feet exploded in a flock of doves. Sora would never get use to that.

The Keyblader opened his eyes to see that the ground of nothingness had been replaced by the mural that had the image of him and his friends, though he noticed that all the images were older, and more mature looking then when he was last here, each person wearing the clothes they now wore..

"So," he said to himself as he stepped forward. "What exactly am I supposed to be doing here anyway?" Sora walked over to the middle of the platform and looked around. With the exception of the platform, there was nothing but darkness all around. He actually considered the thought about spitting over the edge to see how far it would go before he lost sight of it. But he decided against it.

. . .

"Anyone here?" Sora asked out loud, only to receive no answer as his voice echoed in the dark. "What am I supposed to do here?" Still nothing. "ECHO!" he yelled, his own echo answered him back. "Is something supposed to happen here or what?" Sora folded his arms over his chest and sighed heavily. How was THIS training?

Sora, being as impatient as he was, decided to go home since he was the only one here.  
"Wait, how do I get home?"

Before the no one that was there, couldn't answer his question, Sora was struck in the back with a powerful energy blast that sent him flying to the edge of the platform, but he managed to slide to a stop before he slid to a stop and jumped back up, summoning both Keyblades in his hands. He quickly spun around to block the sword of his attacker.

"Didn't think you'd catch it in time," his enemy said as he jumped back to the other edge of the platform.

"N-No way." Sora said in shock as the sight of his opponent.

"Surprised to see me?" Sora's opponent spun his weapons around several times before propping on one the ground, and the other one on his shoulder. "Like looking into a mirror huh?" the other Sora said.

KHKHKHKHKH

Riku jumped into the air and fired down a blast of darkness down at his copy on the floor. The Mirror Riku raised his hand, the one not carrying a copy of Way to Dawn, at the blast of darkness, which came to a stop right in his palm. "That's kind of pathetic if you ask me." This Mirror Riku's voice sounded warped, instead of the clothes Riku wore, he wore an open pure white robe, with a symbol of a heart that was upside-down, though the clothes he wore under it were pure black. His skin was also much paler then Riku's was, his hair was also jet black, contrasting Riku's light hair, the eyes were also black with two yellow pupils. Riku guessed that if the others were facing Mirror images of themselves, that they'd look similar to this.

"You stopped it?" Riku asked as he gracefully landed back on the ground. "I put a lot of energy into that."

"Really?" Mirror Riku asked as he held up the dark blast up. "Well I'm not surprised it that's all you had." Mirror Riku then closed his hands, suffocating the blast into nothing. He then raised his arm at Riku and pointed a finger at him. "Then again, we are supposed to be stronger then you." Mirror Riku fired a massive blast of energy at Riku.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Okay," Sora said as he shook his head. "Why am I seeing a copy of me? Mind explaining to me what you are?"

This Mirror image was dressed the same way as the one Riku was fighting, though this one had white hair. "I am a Mirror Image," Mirror Sora said. "I am here to see if you are able achieve the power you need. You're goal is to beat me in the five days you have."

"Five days?" Sora asked. "So if I beat you within the five days I have, I'll gain the power I need to fight anarchy?" Sora smirked. "That's more then enough time!" Sora then quickly dashed across the platform to strike at Mirror Sora, but the copy simply raised one blade and blocked both Key strikes, then with seemingly no effort pushed back and sent Sora to the middle of the ring.

"Don't get to cocky, the difference in our power is quite a lot. It may be up to five times of what your power may be."

Sora's eyes widened at this fact. "Five times greater?" Sora said gravely. _'How am I supposed to fight someone stronger five times my strength?'_

"The purpose of this is to test you, to push you to your limit and beyond. If you are bale to defeat me, you'll prove that you have the strength required to fight Anarchy. But Sora, if I manage to defeat you, or if there is no victor before time runs out, then you will have to pay the price."

"Price? What price?"

"The price if you fail to defeat me is your Keyblades."

"The Keyblade?" Sora quickly looked down at his Keyblades. "If I loose this fight? I also loose the Keyblades?"

"That is correct. Don't look so surprised at me, test like this are common in the universe, though I admit in those the price of loosing is your life. But we won't do that."

Sora continued to look down at his weapons. The Keyblades had been with him ever since the Heartless attack on Destiny Islands, sure there were times, recent times, he wished he had never obtained the Keyblades, but he couldn't ignore the fact without this weapon, he probably wouldn't have been able to save any of this friends when they needed him the most. He couldn't think what life would be without them.

"But there is a way you can keep them if you unable to beat me." Mirror Sora said.

"What is that?"

"Forfeit," Mirror Sora said simply. "If you give up of your own free will at any point, you will be thrown out and you will get to keep your Keyblades, but you will gain nothing from this experience. So, what's the choice?"

Sora looked down at the ground. What was he going to decide? Fight, and possibly lose the Keyblade, or give up and keep them? "Do you know what the others are doing?"

"I do, I know if they chose to fight or not, but what hey decided is not important, what is important right now is what _you _decide. Now choose."

"I choose," Sora said. "I choose," Sora quickly raised his head and stared the his Mirror Image dead in the eyes. "To fight!" Sora grabbed his Keyblades and spun them into a battle stance. "Even if all the others gave up and chose not to fight, as long as one of us chooses to go one with this training, and possibly win, it'll be step towards defeating Anarchy!"

"Fight? That's good. Then that means that you're the last one to make your decision, and everyone also chose to fight." Mirror Sora lifted one of the Keyblades and pointed directly at Sora. "Now Sora, prepare to engage in one of the most difficult battles you will have to face!"

"Gladly." Sora tightened his grip on the Keyblades and dashed forward.

"Finally, some fun!" Mirror Sora called as he also dashed forward.

'_I hope the others are doing well,' _Sora thought as their Keyblades clashed.

KHKHKHKHKH

Kairi slid across ground and was able to jump up in time to avoid a blast of blinding light blasted where her head was.

"A little weak if you ask me," Mirror Kairi said. "Then again, out of the whole group, you are from being the a fighter aren't you?"

"I can fight," Kairi said as she stood up as she gripped her Keyblade, "and I can't loose to you."

"If you want to continue, then you may do so," Mirror Kairi snapped her fingers and Kairi was engulfed in light.

KHKHKHKHKH

Roxas was thrown to the ground and a Keyblade was placed at his throat. "The offer is still up anytime you want it to be," Mirror Roxas said.

"Sorry," Roxas replied, "but I have to decline!" Roxas kicked up, sending Mirror Roxas stumbling backwards while he himself jumped back up and grabbed his Keyblades and dashed forward, but he vanished in a swirl of darkness, and reappeared behind Roxas moments later and swung.

KHKHKHKHKH

Namine was tossed into the air and managed to block a strand of nothingness fired at her from below. She quickly looked down to find Mirror Namine, only to find she was not there.

"Up here," Namine spun around as her doppelganger blasted her with another blast.

KHKHKHKHKH

Tom skidded to a stop and flung his Keyblade at his copy, only for Mirror Tom to casually swing his arm, causing the weapon to fly in another direction. He then flexed his finger. Tom then felt a massive surge of pain in his arm.

"Cheater," Tom said, "manipulating the metal in my arms."

"Did I ever say I couldn't do it?" Mirror Tom smirked. "No. Then as far as I'm concerned it's not cheating." Tom only gave the copy a hard glare as he felt as though his arm was being torn apart.

KHKHKHKHKH

Tanith felt her hair being grabbed, and her being lifted up, then thrown across the floor. Mirror Tanith raised her weapon.

"So, anything else you want to throw at me?" she asked as she walked forward, she could see Tanith summoning a dark blast in her hand. "You really think that'll hurt me?"

"Not from here," Tanith grabbed the bandages that fell from her arm, dashed forward and looped them around Mirror Tanith, making sure she couldn't escape, and held the blast between them, "but at point-blank, it's much more powerful!" Tanith smiled an evil grin as she released the blast, attacking them both.

**Mirror Images**

Inverted images of Keybladers at reside in their hearts in black and white robes. The purpose of Mirror Images is to help the Keyblader become stronger if they are defeated, though if they loose, or unable to win, the wielder will loose their Keyblade. A Mirror Image is on average five times more powerful then the Keyblader themselves.

**Shining Hearts: Uniform**

"Like hell I am!" Tanith yelled as she threw the clothes into the waste bin, and set it on fire.

"Sorry Tanith," Namine said. "but if you are going school, you have to wear a uniform."

"Even the horrible skirt?"

"Especially that horrible skirt. What's wrong with the skirt?"

"I don't wear skirts! People may look up it! But I will wear the tie because I can strangle people with it."

"Why do I have the feeling you'll end up in detention on your second day?"

"I'm aiming for the first!"

Please review

Mrfipp


	80. Conflict

-1Fipp: Tomorrow is the first day of the Olympics, 8/8/08! I wonder what events we'll win. Which I think may be Axel day. It's also the day where I be able to read and watch new updates on my manga and anime! So great!

Chapter 76: Conflict

Sora flew though the air and parried the sword swipes that came from Mirror Sora at quick succession. Mirror Sora reared both of his Keyblade and slammed them right into Sora's stomach, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Is that all?" Mirror Sora asked tauntingly. "I thought you would have done at least a bit better. I haven't even broken a sweat." Mirror Sora then began to lower himself to the ground until he was a few feet above the surface in front of Sora.

"I'm not done yet," Sora tightened his grip on the Keyblades as he stood up.

"Is that so?" Mirror Sora chuckled. "But from the looks of those cuts and bruises that I've given you it seems as though you've been beaten pretty badly. Sure you don't want to give up? You'll be saving yourself a lot of pain."

"Giving up isn't an option for me, how many times do I have to tell you that!?"

"You know," Mirror Sora lowered himself to the ground until he was flat on his feet, "I thought you'd be one of the first people who would give up when you heard the deal."

"What made you think that I would do that?" Sora asked angrily.

"I know more then you think Sora," Mirror Sora laughed, "if you think that I am restrained to only the power you have?" his response was Sora looking slightly away. "No, I also have your memories. I know that you have been recently having some concern about the Keyblade and how it has been given to those you care about, like Kairi, and how they are put in constant danger like you were when you first received it. You also fear that they may make a decision you almost made you made in Radiant Garden after you learned that Organization XIII had captured Kairi, and unlike you that they won't pull out at the last second."(1)

"You're right," Sora said, facing down, "all that stuff does scare me. When I started this journey with only Donald and Goofy with me, I thought it was all a game, like the ones we used to play on the islands. Then I learned about Riku, Kairi, Maleficent and all that other stuff. I guess it just hit me after I met Xemnas for the first time about how serious things were. Now that I look back at what I was trying to decide after that, I regret it, but you know what?" Sora looked back up at Mirror Sora. "I will worry about them, and from that I will draw the strength to protect my friends!"

"You're really set on protecting them aren't you?" Mirror Sora said as he rested a Keyblade of his shoulder.

"I am."

"Then I guess I should stop trying to convince you then." Mirror Sora then held his Keyblade in a fighting stance and dashed forward and attacked, but Sora sidestepped him and fired a blast of energy. Mirror Sora quickly turned around and blocked the blast, but was bet in the chest with one of Sora's Keyblades.

Mirror Sora spun around in a cyclone like fashion and struck continuously at Sora, who managed to block the strikes that came from his enemy. Mirror Sora stopped in his spinning and jumped back and pointed a Keyblade at Sora. Said Keyblade then glowed a blinding light and fired beams of Light at Sora. The Keyblader jumped to the side as the beams passed him by, he could feel their searing heat as they passed him, he then had to duck as a beam of Darkness fired past him, but to curve at the last second and whip at his back, sending him crashing to the ground.

Sora quickly used a Cura spell to heal the injuries, he then jumped right at Mirror Sora and bashed him in the head, but the copy used his Keyblades to trip Sora so he too landed on the ground. Mirror Sora jumped back up and sliced down at Sora, but luckily he was able to roll away at the last moment and jumped back up and swung, but his strike was blocked by a shield of darkness that had formed around Mirror Sora, protecting him from Sora's attack. Mirror Sora then pushed the shield forward, sending Sora to the other end of the ground.

"You're fighting well you know," Mirror Sora said, "but I have to end this now." Mirror Sora's Keyblades then vanished, Sora was then imprisoned in a large golden sphere. "Sorry about this." Mirror Sora snapped his fingers, and the sphere collapsed on Sora. After several moments the sphere was gone, leaving Sora on the ground. "Why isn't he gone yet?" Mirror Sora then noticed shadows building around Sora. "This can't be good."

Sora slowly stood up, the darkness wrapped around him, creating a dark, inky second skin of sorts.

"This must be the Anti From, the only Drive Sora can use on his own, without the aid of any friends, looks like this may be fun." Anti-Sora then lunged at mirror Sora.

Mirror Sora brought out the Keyblade and blocked each of Anti-Sora's quick, unrelenting strikes. The Mirror Image was actually being pushed back by the boy, he swung his Keyblade to attack, but Sora had vanished from plain sight.

He then felt a massive pain going through his chest and saw a tendril of darkness sticking out of it, he was then pulled back and slashed countless times in the back before being thrown to the ground.

He jumped back up, only to narrowly avoid the darkling's attacks.

"He's powerful like this," Mirror Sora said as he eyed his opponent, "but without control over it it's merely a burden and danger to him and others. Mirror Sora then raised his Keyblade, creating a golden cage around Sora. "This should end, now!" Mirror Sora fired a blast of Twilight.

KHKHKHKHKH

"I still don't see why you just give up," Mirror Kairi said as she effortlessly blocked Kairi's attack. "you have less battle experience then any of the others." Mirror Kairi then pushed her Keyblade, forcing Kairi to slide back. "Sora and Riku always sparred when they were kids, Roxas has all of Sora's battle knowledge, Namine, even though she forgot it for a while, has quite a bit, and Tom and Tanith have been fighting their whole lives. What can you possible add?"

Kairi gripped her Keyblade tighter, ready to fight, trying to ignore what her the Mirror Image was saying, yet sadly she couldn't help but begin to doubt.

Kairi knew that she was one of, if not the, weakest members in the party. She did have a decent amount of battle experience, some random swings at the World that Never Was, training with Sora and Riku back on the islands, tagging along with Sora and Tom, and later the whole group. But she always was never fighting alone, someone was always there to help out .

She considered herself a burden, especially after she was captured by the Horned King, she was once again the damsel in distress, she didn't even try and fight back against the Pinnle-Tom.

What if she really wasn't cut out for this?

"I think I'll finish you now,' Mirror Kairi raised her Keyblade and pointed it at Kairi and a massive beam of light erupted from the tip.

KHKHKHKHKH

Riku was sure that there were several blades made of darkness lodged into his back, but he couldn't tell because his whole body was covered in a numbing darkness.

"I'd expect you to be stringer then this," Mirror Riku said, Mirror Guardian's death grip on Riku. "You only have a few moments before I crush you completely," Riku could feel more life being squeezed out of him as the seconds passed. "No?" Mirror Riku opened his palm and fired a giant blast of darkness at Riku.

KHKHKHKHKH

Roxas was swept from under his feet and swung into the air, and before he knew it he was attacked from above and sent hurtling to the ground.

"I think it's time to end this now," Mirror Roxas said as his Keyblades glowed, he then dove right at Roxas.

KHKHKHKHKH

"You'd think you could fight better then that," the Mirror Namine said as she blew the real Namine to the ground. "Weren't you once the leader of the Incomplete Nobody sect.?"

"I don't want to talk about that!" Namine said as she struggled to get up. "I'm not that person anymore."

"I can tell, you're hold back your power aren't you?" Mirror Namine said. "Now why would you do that?"

"Because that is not my power, that is the power of the former me!"

"Pitiful, if you refuse to accept that, then good bye to you." Mirror Namine raised her hand, and Namine felt as though she head was about to exploded.

KHKHKHKHKH

Tom crashed to the ground, he tried to get up but Mirror Tom stepped on his chest.

"Right then," Mirror Tom said, "knew you wouldn't be able to beat me, sorry sod." Tom tried to blast him with an electric blast, but Mirror Tom teleported out of the way, then reappeared and zapped him, sending him to the other side of the platform onto his front side. He looked up and saw his necklace had fallen off and was now a few feet from him. He started to crawl for it when Mirror Tom fired another blast if lightning.

KHKHKHKHKH

Tanith's Keyblade was propped up to support her weight.

"You know killing you you'd be a great help to your friends you know?" Mirror Tanith said. "I mean having something as destructive as you can only lead them to death."

"Shut your mouth," Tanith rasped as darkness congregated around her.

"See, can't even control your own darkness, how do you expect to be a help? You might just kill them all,"

"SHUT UP!" Tanith swung her arm, an arm of darkness raced towards Mirror Tanith, but the Image only caught it in her own hand and flung it away, leaving Tanith open for a counter attack.

(1) Read my one-shot _Doubt _to understand this.

**Shining Hearts: Drink**

". . .and really bad eggs," Captain Sparrow sang, "drink up me hearties yo-ho!" he swung his mug around. "

"What are you doing?" Tom asked as he walked by. "Yer not getting drunk are you?"

"Of course I am!" Captain Jack said gleefully. "Here, you seem like the kind of person who would like a good drink!"

"No thank you but-" Tom unfortunately not finish this sentence for Jack had shoved the bottle into his mouth, causing him to drink a large amount of rum.

10 minutes later. . .

"I swear I 'ave no idea what happened," Jack said as he sat in the infirmary bed. "I gave him one drink, and he freaked out! Remind me never too give that bloke any rum again!"

Please review

Mrfipp


	81. Their True Strength

-1Fipp: I just saw Dark Knight the other day! So Freaking Great! So good I didn't know which part was my favorite.

Chapter 77: Their True Strength

_A young Tanith sat at the table in her room. Her room was simple: A bed, a chair, a table and a security camera in one of the upper corners, the whole room was grey. She played with the hem of her black dress, since it was the only thing she had to do, until she saw that her door was opening, though just a crack, she could hear voices outside. They must have gotten caught up in their conversation before they decided to enter the room._

"_So what do we do with it when the time comes?" she knew that voice belonged to the man Ienzo._

"_Unfortunately our time has been delayed since the Incident." she knew that was Xehanort, she knew what he meant by the Incident. "I had to tell Ansem that Braig had lost his eye in a Gummi ship accident. We can not allow anyone out of our circle to find out what we are doing."_

"_It has a temper," Ienzo said, "that could be a problem. I suppose with the proper drugs we can calm it down. Braig almost died, and we cannot have a weapon running around with no control."_

_Tanith looked away. She had almost killed Braig, and out of the six of them, he was the only one who treated her as a person. Sure, Dilan did sometimes, but Xehanort, Even, Ienzo treated her like any of their other experiments, while Elaus was just indifferent towards her. _

_She didn't know if she could handle if the only person who treated her with any humanity died, knowing it was her fault._

_  
The door opened and Xehanort walked in_

_End Flashback . . ._

Tanith reached out her hand and deflected the blast of darkness away. "I am not a weapon." Tanith muttered to herself. "I can control it, and I will!" darkness then wrapped around the Keyblade, and her knife, the darkness around the knife then floated into the darkness that had joined her Keyblade. When the blackness faded a new Keyblade.

This new Keyblade was smaller then Unlocking of Hearts, the hilt resembled the outline of the Heatless symbol, the shaft of the weapon was wavered, like her knife, the edges were sharp, making the head not the only deadly part, the head was pointed, like a scythe, and it was leaking darkness. The Keychain was a pure black heart that seemed to be a void in space.

"Bringer of Chaos." Tanith said with an evil smirk. "I like this." Tanith then broke into a run at Mirror Tanith and brought her weapon down on the other's weapon. Even though their weapons met for a mere moment, Mirror Tanith felt she had lost a major amount of strength, while Tanith felt empowered. Tanith swung the Keyblade again, black sickles came from the blade and cut at Mirror Tanith. Tanith then dashed forward and struck the fake right through the stomach, sending darkness out the back. The fake dissolved, the mural shattered, Tanith fell.

KHKHKHKHKH

"_Do I have to do what you do when I grow up?" a younger Tom asked his father._

"_It is expected you do but," his father then reached for necklace around his neck and pulled it out, "I one day plan to give you this, although it is meant as a symbol to protect the royal family, I see it as a symbol to protect those close to you. So if you wish to be a guard or not is up to you, just as long protect those close to your heart, I'm proud of you."_

_End Flashback . . ._

The energy blast vanished as soon as it reached Tom. "Can't be much 'elp to my friends if I can't even beat you." Tom looked down and saw his Keyblade was gone, and his arm-blades were glowing, when the glow vanished he saw they had changed.

The blades were now much longer, now blue instead of sliver, silver neon lights ran down the middle from his elbow to the blade's tip, which had several deep grooves running along it, what caught Tom's eye was the Keychain, hanging off near the right elbow, was a copy of his necklace. "Paladin's Blades."

Tom then vanished from sight, and in a matter of seconds Mirror Tom had large cuts allover his body and was thrown to the ground. On the other side of the area Tom lifted his arm-Keyblades. "So long, farewell, avida ze adieu!" he then slammed his blades into the ground, causing a massive surge of energy to blow the Image away. Tom fell when the mural shattered.

KHKHKHKHKH

"_I heard they obtained a new member recently," Sellis said._

"_The Organization?" Alphma asked. The two of them, and Namine, were sitting on the top of the Incomplete's tower._

"_That would bring their number to thirteen, correct?" Namine asked as she gazed into the vast and empty landscape far below._

"_This means they have one member more then us now," Sellis said. "This could be a problem."_

"_So holding back will only lead in disaster"_

"_No holding back," Namine said._

_End Flashback. . ._

Mirror Namine was forced back when her own attack was tossed back at her. "What was that?" she asked.

"I may not have liked them," Namine said, mostly to herself, "but they did have a point, and so do you." Namine looked down at her Keyblade, and saw that it had changed shape, it was now no longer a sword-like weapon, but a long white chain. At one end was a handle with a curved hand guard, and the other end was a razor sharp Nobody symbol. The whole thing was pure white with a hollow white heart Keychain at the end of the handle. "Nobody's Bonds." Namine muttered.

"I have to end this quick." Mirror Namine then reached out her hand and blasted nothingness at Namine, but the first girl jumped to the side and swung the way. She then reared her arm back and swung the chain, the head of it vanished into a dark portal, and reappeared, via another portal, behind Mirror Namine. It then wrapped around her tightened on her, nothingness then wrapped around the chain up to where Mirror Namine was and the nothing wrapped around her, causing her to vanish.

Namine pulled back the chain-Keyblade, which neatly wrapped around her arm. The mural then shattered and she fell into the darkness below.

KHKHKHKHKH

"_So how much more time do you think we'll need before Kingdom Hearts is complete?" Axel asked Roxas. Both Nobodies were sitting on one of the dark buildings in the World that Never Was._

"_Not sure," Roxas replied. "Hey, what do you think what'll happen to the Organization when we regain our hearts?"_

"_Not sure, but what I do know is when we do, I'm not staying here. I'm going to make my own life. A chance to truly live."_

"_Truly live huh?" Roxas repeated. "That'd be nice." _

_End Flashback. . . _

Roxas raised his weapon and blocked Mirror Roxas's attack, sending him into the while Roxas landed on the ground. Mirror Roxas landed opposite him.

"And it will be nice," Roxas looked down and saw that he no longer held two Keyblades, but one that was two. The weapon was a double-bladed Keyblade joined at the hilt, making it twice as long. Both shafts were slightly curved, elegant designs along them, small thins spikes jutted at various angles. The heads at both ends resembled crowns, the Keychain, in the middle of the jointed hilt, was an illuminated crown. "Heartened Halberd."

Roxas then lifted the Keyblade into the air and started to spin it around, balancing it perfectly as it spun like a helicopter blade. Roxas then dashed forward and swung the spinning blade, Mirror Roxas then jumped back, but Roxas quickly grabbed one of the heads of his weapon and swung again, now with a greater reach, and knocked mirror Roxas into the air. Roxas then continued his Keyblade's spin, then out of the spinning weapon dozens of spheres of energy shot and blasted Mirror Roxas.

After the enemy faded, the mural shattered and Roxas fell.

KHKHKHKHKH

_Riku sat on the roof of the mansion, if he wasn't blindfolded he would be looking at the sunset._

_The silver-haired teen looked down at the house he was sitting on. Down below DiZ was having Namine reconstruct Sora's memories. _

_Riku knew he was at fault that Sora, and Donald and Goofy, were in the state they were his fault, yet if he were to voice these thoughts to Sora or Kairi, if he saw either of them again, he knew they'd tell him to stop blaming himself, but even so he knew that had to make things right. He would protect them._

_End Flashback . . ._

Riku pointed out his Keyblade, catching the blast of darkness on the tip, he then added his own power to the blast and fired it back at Mirror Riku, who could put up a shield in time.

"I'll do that as long as I can," Riku said as he lifted his new weapon, for some reason he wasn't too shocked at the weapon he held, the one he saw that was once wielded by a man in pure black armor from over a year ago.

The Dark Knight's Keyblade, Dark Essence.

"How do you have that?" Mirror Riku asked as he readied his weapon. Both dashed at each other at the same time and their weapons clashed, but Riku's power was the greater of the two and a pulse of darkness shot Mirror Riku back, he then tried to fire another blast, but Riku had vanished from sight.

Riku then reappeared behind Mirror Riku, Keyblade reached out. Mirror Riku then faded away. The mural shattered and Riku fell below.

KHKHKHKHKH

"_So why are you here again?" Selphie asked as she approached Kairi, who was sitting on the beach._

"_I'm not sure," Kairi replied her friend. _

"_What do you mean you don't know?" Selphie asked. "Why do you come out here everyday, staring at the play island? If you want to go there, just go."_

"_I can't, I just feel like I can't go there some reason." this only confused Selphie even more. "Selphie, did you ever feel totally useless before?"_

"_No, why?"_

"_It's just I feel like I could do more, and I don't like that feeling," Kairi sighed, she was just as confused as Selphie about what she was talking about. _

"_Then why don't you do something about it?" Selphie said. "If you don't want to feel useless, then you need to try as hard as you can to help the people you don't want to helpless towards."_

_Kairi gave a slight smile as she looked back to the island. If she remembered that person who was plaguing her memories lately, she'd help him._

_End Flashback. . ._

The beam of light shot at Kairi, threatening to engulf her whole, but slip in half when it reached her, safely being deflected on either side of her.

"What was that?" Mirror Kairi asked, "That should have been enough to easily destroy you."

"I," Kairi said, unable to believe she was alive, "I survived?" Kairi then noticed a bight shining light coming from her Keyblade, she had to squint her eyes to look at it, but after a few moments it had faded, revealing not the Keyblade she held a moment ago, but an entirely new one, one she recognized. "Princess's Light," she gasped. "This, this is the same Keyblade that the Light Knight used." Kairi glared down at the crystalline Keyblade, she could feel the power flowing through it.

"I better finish this quick." Mirror Kairi said, then is a flash of light she vanished and reappeared behind Kairi and swung, only to have her Keyblade meet a wall made of crystals, which was sprouting crystals to cover her Keyblade. Mirror Kairi jumped back, breaking the crystal off, but the wall opened to allow Kairi to run through it. She raised her Keyblade to strike and her Keyblade collided her Mirror Kairi's, creating a powerful blast of light that blinded the Image. Kairi then struck Mirror Kairi, sending her back to the edge of the platform. Kairi lifted her Keyblade and pointed it at Mirror Kairi, the symbol of the Trinity Limit appeared at the tip and a powerful beam of light fired from it, separating into countless beams of light that spread across the whole area, until the dove at the Image, leaving no room for escape. A bright light shone when they hit.

When the light cleared, Mirror Kairi was gone. Kairi looked down with pride at her new Keyblade, but this was short lived as her mural cracked, causing her to fall into the darkness below.

**Shining Hearts: Sleep**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Demrit asked as he followed Sobrat, who had a feather and shaving cream.

"Of course it is!" the short Heartless said. "We put the shaving cream in Rilixs's hand! Tickle him with a feather and BAM!!"

"Does sound like fun!

Just then a hole opened up and both fell in.

KHKHKHKHKH

Rilixs looked lazily at Demrit and Sobrat, thrashing on the ground. "That illusion should keep them busy for a while," he laughed, "now I think I'll continue to sleep." the Nobody passed out before his head hit the couch.

Please review

Mrfipp


	82. Reflection of One's Self

-1Fipp: Time for the next chapter of All's End!

Chapter 78: Reflection of One's Self

The beam of light blasted the cage, destroying it, but not the person in it.

"You're not done yet, are you?" Mirror Sora asked as he readied his Keyblades. "I'll just have to make sure that you are unable to continue further."

Anti-Sora stood up, crouched down, and glared at Mirror Sora, and dashed forward and tried to slice at him, but Mirror Sora reared his blades back and struck him, sending him back again. He then raised his Keyblades and Sora was engulfed in a blinding pillar of light.

Sora laid there, on his back, the darkness fading from his skin, peeling off like paint off a wall and vanishing into nothing, he tried to get up, using the Keyblades as canes, he was then struck in the chin and sent flying back.

"You did good, I'll give you that," Mirror Sora said, "but this is the end of the road for you." Mirror Sora crossed his Keyblades over each other, a beam of golden energy blasted at Sora.

Sora lifted his Keyblades in vain to stop it, he knew he was weakened, he knew that this would most likely finish him, but he knew that he wouldn't give up.

The beam struck him, but didn't kill him. Sora opened his eyes and saw a black, swirling shield had grown around him, when the beam and shield faded he saw that his Keyblades were now different.

They were still black and white, but the shapes of them were now different. They were no longer the blades that Alphma, the deceased leader of the Incomplete Soul Barrens, his Soul Barren, used in combat.

They were now the Keyblades used by the Twilight Knight, the mysterious armored stranger that gave Mickey the Hearts of Gold, and later saved him from a massive sea monster, the one who warned him about the foreboding warning about him gaining the power of Twilight and what would happen with Kairi. The last time he saw any of the knights were on the Incomplete's world, about to face a massive army of Heartless, Soul Barren and Incompletes. Sora often wondered what had happened to them.

Sora didn't have anytime to continue these thoughts, for they were interrupted by Mirror Sora flying at him. The Keyblader raised his weapons and blocked each of his counterparts attacks, Sora then jumped back and blasted at him with a Fire-based spell. Mirror Sora jumped to the side and threw one of the Keyblades, Sora dodged it by jumping up, but was left open to Mirror Sora's other Keyblade being thrown at him.

The Keyblade strikes Sora and he is thrown to the other side of the platform. He then quickly jumps up and summons his Keyblades and fires energy blasts at Mirror Sora, who jumps up and deflects each blast, he then rears his Keyblades back, each one crackling with powerful energy and he swings them, the whole platform.

Sora, to his surprise, jumped high above the damage. He looked down and saw that he was in Valor Form. Though this surprised him to see he was in this stage without Goofy present, he knew it would have to wait for later. He twirled the Keyblades around and zipped down to the ground, crashing both Keyblade into Mirror Sora's head, creating a massive explosion as his head hit the ground.

Sora back flipped and landed gracefully on his feet. Mirror Sora then dashed out of the smoke and fired more spells at Sora, but Sora quickly ran and dodged each of the attacks, he then spun around and swung at Mirror Sora, who quickly dodged, saving himself from a decapitation. He then quickly kicked Sora in the chest, sending him back. Mirror Sora then pointed his Keyblades at Sora and fired.

Sora quickly dashed out of the way, though he wasn't running. He looked down and saw that he was now in Wisdom Drive, and without Donald. He once again decided not to think about this for now.

Sora skidded along the outside of the platform, firing off magical bullets as fast as he could. He then skidded right towards Mirror Sora and started to unleash as many of the spells as he knew, and with quick succession. He then quickly backed off and found that his form had changed again.

He was now in Master Form. He swung the Keyblades, one of which was not actually in his hand, but floating near it, this one had the most reach, was able to slice at Mirror Sora's chest, he then used the other Keyblade to hook onto his cloak and toss him over himself, Sora then jumped up and beat on Mirror Sora. The two Keyblades then started to spin around, quickly creating a whirlpool and sucked Mirror Sora in, devastating him even more.

The copy then quickly jumped from the whirlpool, and pointed both Keyblades at Sora and fired a thin, yet extremely focused beam of Twilight. Sora quickly crossed both Keyblades in front of him to protect him from the attack, but was still pushed steadily until he was standing at the edge.

Sora was then engulfed in another light, as stood, or floated, in Final Form. Sora's Keyblades then break apart from each other, dismissing the beam. Sora then dashes over to Mirror Sora and tosses him into the air. Both fighters strike at each other, only to have their attacks met one after another. Sora then knocks Mirror Sora to the ground, where he landed on his feet.

Mirror Sora looked up into the sky at Sora and raised his Keyblades again, Sora, from above, did the same thing. Both of them then started to glow a mixture of white and black, and in quick, thin wisps, gold.

Both stare at each other for several seconds, and take off. Sora dives down, while Mirror Sora jumps up, both swing their Keyblades and they meet in the middle.

There was a large flash as their energies collided with each other, exploding, engulfing Sora and Mirror Sora until they could no longer be seen. When the shine was gone, both stood on the floor, Sora's Keyblade's crisscrossed at Mirror Sora's neck like scissors, like the Mirror Keyblades laid across the platform, far out of his grasp.

"You know what?" Mirror Sora asked as he stared at Sora. "I lost."

"I can tell."

"And you have your new Keyblades. I was wondering when'd you'd get them."

"Are you saying that you were expecting me to get these?" Sora asked, keeping the Keyblades steady.

"If you could," Mirror Sora says, "if you were able to find the strength draw them out, then the training would be complete."

Sora blinked. "Wait? WHAT!?" Sora yelled, pulling the Keyblades away from Mirror Sora. "You mean that I didn't have to keep fighting you when I got these!?"

"Correct."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"If I did then you'd have the Keyblades, but you wouldn't know how they worked, same goes for everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Yes, so far most of the others have managed to gain their new weapons, and had either finished their training or are still fighting, while others are still striving to obtain them."

"What happened to the people who have their Keyblades?"

"Most likely experimenting with them in the waking world, getting used to their new shapes and powers."

"Shapes?"

"Tell me, from what you've seen of the Keyblade, in terms of overall shape, what do you say it looks like the most?"

"A key?" Sora asked, curiously.

"No you idiot!" Mirror Sora asked in an agitated voice. He couldn't believe, firstly, that an idiot like him was this strong, and secondly, that he looked like him. "What kind of weapon!"

"Oh, a sword!" Sora said.

"Correct, if I had a cookie, I'd give it too you." Mirror Sora sad, annoyed.(1) "Tell me, do any of the other wielders seem uncomfortable with using a sword?"

"Um," Sora thought, "Simba and Jack, Jack Skellington, never seemed to like using them, and Tom didn't use his most of the time since he said he was used to swords."

"Well, while some people's Keyblades still maintain a sword-like appearance, others have turned into entirely new shapes, new kinds of weapons, to allow it's master better control over it."

"Really? Like What kind of shapes?"

"Well, in the past the Keyblades have taken shapes of spears, whips, guns, staves, knives, all kinds. You should see what kinds of weapons your friends have now, if they changed, or even managed to obtain them." Mirror Sora then took a step back and started to wave. "Now time to say goodbye!" With that, Mirror Sora vanished.

"Huh? Wait!" Sora asked, clearly confused. "Wait, how am I supposed too-AGH!" Sora was unable to finish this, due to the fact that the mural we was stood shattered, throwing him into the darkness below.

(1) I sometimes say that to my sisters when it takes them a while to get the obvious.

**Shining Hearts: Music**

"Damn it!" Gattea banged his claws on the keyboard.

"What is it?" Alphma asked as he walked in.

"Someone has infected my computer with this horrible 'iTunes' file, and it keeps asking me if I want an update, and whenever I click 'Cancel,' it just pops up again five minutes later!"

"It is probably either Demrit or Sobrat." The winged Soul Barren said.

"I will painfully interrogate them myself." Gattea then stalked out of the room.

Alphma, making sure that Gattea was truly gone, reached into his cloak and pulled out an iPod, which he plugged into the computer. "I was hoping this update would be available."

Please review

Mrfipp


	83. Setting Off

-1Fipp: I have just realized that summer is almost over. You can guess how I feel about that. Answer: Crappy.

Chapter 79: Setting Off

Sora jumped out of bed, and right onto the floor.

"Ow," he moaned and he clawed himself back onto the bed. "That hurt." Sora then stood up and steadied himself. "So I guess training is done. I wonder if I can still," Sora reached out his hands and summoned his new weapons, "I can." he dismissed them. "I wonder how long I was out."

"About five days," said a voice. Sora quickly spun around to see Jiminy standing on nightstand. "You almost missed the dead line."

"Dead line?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, remember what Yen Sid said? He said that you would have five says to complete the test."

"WHAT!?" Sora yelled. "Did I fail!?" Sora was now clearly panicking.

"No Sora you did not," Jiminy said reassuringly, "but you shouldn't have cut it so close."

"Okay, so I did good, so now what?"

"I was instructed to tell you that when you woke up, to head to the Gummi Garage."

"Why the Gummi Garage? What's there?"

"Well, we were about to leave in about an hour, so I'd hurry up if I were you."

Sora stood there for a brief second, then quickly grabbed Jiminy and jumped over the bed and ran out of the door, he almost ran into the wall, and dashed down the hallway.

While running from his room to the Gummi Garage, Sora managed to do the following: crash into several Brooms, destroy several hundred dishes, cups, bowls and various other pieces of fine china, a mirror that was being carried by two staff members, several pieces of fine art, tipped a fruit stand, ran a red light,(1) one or two bust of King Mickey, tripped over his own shoelace, fell down a hole,(2) managed to climb out of said hole, waited ten minutes for the train to pass,(3) dodged a falling piano, safe, kitchen sink, plane, cruise ship and ran into door painted on the wall. Twice.(4)

Ten minutes later, Sora crawled into the Gummi Garage, beaten, bruised, bloody, arm in a sling, bandages wrapped around his head, using a stick to walk and with a bad limp "I hate this place!" Sora moaned, he then tripped and fell down the stairs and crashed at the bottom. "Hate!" he rasped.

"Are you okay Sora?" the brunette opened his eyes to see King Mickey standing over him. "You don't look so well."

"No, um, I'm fine!" Sora jumped up, all better and stood up. "It's just this place is a little hard to get through." Sora rubbed the back of his head. "So I see you passed your test. How was it?"

"Hard," Mickey said, "and by judging from the fact you're standing here, that must mean you passed as well."

"Do you know about the others?" Sora asked, worrying about his friends. "Did any of them pass? Did they fail? Did-"

"Don't worry about it Sora," Mickey said with a smile. "everyone else was able to pass. Actually, you're the last one to get here."

"Really?" Sora was a bit crestfallen. The last?

"Sora!" called a female voice. Sora turned to see Kairi running towards him, she ran up and hugged him, after a few moments she broke off, holding his hands. "You're late you know, lazy bum." she smiled. Sora loved that smile. "You have to check out the ship," Kairi then started to drag Sora towards the ship, "they made a lot of changes to it since we were on it last!"

"Okay, see you later Your Majesty!" Sora waved bye to the king and left to enter the ship.

KHKHKHKHKH

Kairi dragged Sora into the ship, who had to admit the ship did look much better then when they were last on it. Before it was dirty, and looked as though it required some repairs. But now it looked brand new. Sora knew Cid had something to do with this, though Kairi told him that a robot named WALL-E did most of the cleaning.

"So Kairi," Sora asked, "where's Riku and the others?"

"Just around this corner." Kairi dragged Sora around the corner, where he saw Riku, Roxas, Namine, Donald and Goofy, though Tom and Tanith were absent.

"Hey, where are-" Sora started.

"They went to see the Three Good Fairies." Riku replied as leaned against the wall.

"Why?"

"Stitch ruined their clothes with some sort of goop, smelled really bad." Namine said. "So they went to get some new ones."

"Even Tom?" Sora asked, knowing how Tom felt about parting with his coat.

"It took some convincing," Roxas said as he rubbed her temples, "but we managed to get him to believe that his coat smelled really bad." Sora raised an eyebrow at this.

"Tanith stabbed him in the stomach." Kairi said flatly, Sora nodded in agreement.

"Did somebody call my name!" yelled a voice. "Introducing the one! The only! The Great Tan-" 

"Get the 'ell out there!" Tanith was then thrown to the ground, Tom walked out from where they were just were previously.

"Asshole!" Tanith yelled, jumping up at the Brit. "You ruined my entrance!"

"Oh yeah, like I care." Tom said in a flat tone of voice.

"Hey guys!" Sora called out. "Nice new clothes."

Tom's new clothes were baggy green shorts, black boots, a steel cap on the toes, light tan undershirt with a black 'v' shaped stripe on the front, a black glove on his right hand, and a sleeveless black vest, with two long tail coats in the back, the vest's hood was up, his necklace was over the shirt. His new sleeveless look exposed the metal lining on his arms where his arm-blades were.

Tanith now wore black shorts, her shoes had a light coat of armor, white shirt, with the Heartless emblem on the front, the upper right shoulder part of the shirt was black, the sleeve was very baggy and long, while the left sleeve was short, the left shoulder had an armor plate on it, also with the Heartless emblem. Her hair was also much short, barley reaching her shoulder.

"What happened to your hair?" Riku laughed.

"Stupid, damn alien." Tanith cursed. "He got a lot of that goop in it, and it had to be cut off." Tanith was truly upset about her hair being cut off, it was the only thing of hers that she took pride in.

"What about you Tom?" Sora asked. "I don't think you took your coat being washed very well."

"They said they'd give it back when all this is said and done." Tom grumbled, he felt very naked without his coat. "Now 'ow about we look around and see this ship eh?"

"Okay," Sora said, who then remembered something. "Wait!" he turned to Donald and Goofy. "We were told that those without a Keyblade would under go a different kind of training, what kind of training did you do?"

"Sorry Sora," Donald said, waving his pointer finger. "We're not allowed to tell you until we get into a fight!"

"Aw come on Donald!" Goofy said. "I'm sure King Mickey wouldn't mind if we showed Sora-wait a minute!" Goofy pointed at Donald. "You just want to show off your new staff in battle don't ya Donald?"

"Um," Donald said. "Well you see," Donald then dashed down the hallway, running away as fast as he could.

"I think he DOES want to save it for when he gets to the bad guy's place." Goofy said as he started after Donald. "You guys be free to look around if you want! You can also go to the bridge if you want to see Cid, he's driving us after all!" Goofy then ran down the hall.

"Well, I think I know where we are going." Sora said as he ran down the hall.

KHKHKHKHKH

Sora entered the door that lead to the bridge, he saw that the damages that were done from his, Riku and Roxas's battle with the Horned King were cleaned up so well, it looked as though such a battle never had happened. There was also a 'new Gummi' smell.

"This place sure looks better." Roxas said.

"It's not as evil and foreboding as it was, I miss that." Tanith said.

"Hey there Sora!" the group looked up at the calling of this voice. Up one captain's deck, they saw Cid at the wheel, ready to pilot. "What brings you here?"

"Just wondering when we'll be going!"

"Just as feisty as ever!" Cid laughed. "Well we can't go yet, the ship's computer system is still being worked on, but it should be ready in about an hour. If you want to see how things are going. Hey Cloud!"

"Yeah," Sora turned to see from the other side of the level he was standing on to see Cloud walking towards them. "What do you need Cid?"

"Sora wants to see the computers, could you take him there, I think Vincent's there too."

"All right." Cloud then turned to Sora. "The computers are just this way, follow me." Cloud then walked out the door.

"I'm going to look at the computers, anyone want to come?" Sora was met with mostly head shakes.

"I'll come!" Tanith yelled as she ran to Sora's side.

"Why are you going?" Riku asked.

"I like computers," she shrugged. She then walked out of the room.

"Sora," Riku started.

"I know, I'll keep and eye on her." Sora said as he left the room.

After they had left Riku shook his head. "She just wants to see Vincent."

(1) Sora had no idea what that was doing here.

(2) Nor that.

(3) Not that either

(4) He was really getting sick of this shtick.

**Shining Hearts: Mess**

"Get back here you little abomination!" Tom yelled as he chased after Stitch.

"Mutant!" Stitch yelled back.

"Quadruped!" Tom yelled. Stitch then climbed up a wall and pulled out a green water balloon from behind his back, and dropped it.

"Is that a water balloon?" Tanith, who appeared out of nowhere asked.

"Where'd you come from?" Tom's question was never answered because the balloon landed on them, spreading a horribly nasty liquid on them.


	84. The Opposing Forces

-1Fipp: If you want to see some of the new parties formations that will form in the next world, just go to my DA profile.

Chapter 80: The Opposing Forces

The World That Never Was

The home of the group of Nobodies, Organization XIII, was now mostly in ruins. The tall dark buildings were now mostly collapsed, some areas of the massive city were completely leveled, littered with nothing more then rubble.

The Castle itself, had fallen into the massive pit that it had floated above during Xemnas's rule. There was now a large pile of rubble where the castle now stood, though there were many towers that still managed to stand up.

The only light of the world were the various fragment of the Kingdom Hearts that didn't dissipate.

One figure could see well enough though, even with the lack of light. The figure flew through the darkness and landed on the corners of a building that was tilting to one side.

"A world such as this," he said, "once belonging to creatures that did not exist. If only they had known what they could have had, they may have lived much longer. Isn't that right, Master Xehanort?" The man was about to take off again when he heard a whisper. "Yes?" more whispers. "I see. I will join you momentarily." The man stood up straight and vanished into the darkness.

KHKHKHKHKH

The man stepped though the darkness and into the room where the whispers told him to go. In the room he found the others as well. Counting him, there were five people in the room.

"It appears that you have finally arrived." one of them said, the woman in armor.

"Now that everyone has arrived," one of them said, a very large man.

"Now we can finally commence with the meeting," the other woman, who had a heavy accent, said, "we better make this quick, these things are so boring." she added the emphasis on 'boring.'

"Boring as you may find them," the first man said, the one who used the darkness, "they are necessary."

"Stop." the final man said, one sitting on an upturned piece of rubble. "Do not argue any further." the others stopped their argument to be.

"Yes brother." the dark user said.

"So," the first woman said. "What is the purpose of this meeting?"

"Anarchy has called us." the man simply said.

"And what did he say?" the large man said. "Anything to lift this tiresome boredom away?"

"Yes," the man said. "It would appear that a large group has assembled, one that wishes to oppose us."

"Opposition huh?" the accented woman asked. "My my, this sound like fun!"

"Just how many are there?" the other woman said. "Anything we need to worry about?"

"Possibly. We still need to prepare, this close to Anarchy's awakening we cannot afford recklessness, much like the Radiant Garden." the man eyed accented woman and the large man. "We owe Anarchy for saving our lives, defending him until he is ready to fight on his own is the least we can do. Without Anarchy, we would all be dead."

"Do we know exactly what we are fighting?" the first woman asked.

"Anarchy has told me that we are facing Keybladers."

"Keybladers?" the dark user asked.

"Yes, if you recall, Xehanort talked about them, weapons that would either bring upon the salvation of the worlds, or their destruction."

"Tell me, are any of them strong fighters?" the large man asked. "I would be terribly disappointed if none of them were capable fighters."

"The Keyblade does not choose who can wield it lightly, everyone who is coming is ready for a battle, and they have enough skill to prove a challenge."

"Even if we are outnumbered greatly," the accented woman said, "we still have the Heartless, Nobodies and Soul Barren to act as our armies."

"It is not simply that," the man said. "it also turns out, that _he, _is with them."

The room suddenly became silent. The large man and accented woman then smirked.

"This is good!" the large man bellowed. "This means we can have a rematch!"

"He will never get the pleasure of killing me, never!" the accented woman yelled, "this time it will be I who will emerge victorious!"

"Silence." the man said calmly, the large man and accented woman followed as ordered. "I will not tolerate you two rushing recklessly into battle for revenge."

"Worry not about me," the large man said, "it is likely he has grown more powerful since out last encounter so I will not seek him directly, instead I will go after some of the other strong ones, and work my way up."

"I can make no sure promise." the accented woman said. "If I meet him, I'll kill him, and anyone else who chooses to get in my way. It is as simple as that."

"How much time do we have to prepare?" the first woman asked.

"Enough." the man said. "Tell me, brother," the dark man raised his head. "have you acquired enough subjects?"

"I have," the dark man said, "and to avoid the arousal of suspicion, I have taken our subjects from little know backwater worlds, worlds that are isolated from the rest of the universe. The task was very tiresome."

"I apologize for that, and thank you for that brother." the man then turned to the first woman. "You know what to do."

"Yes," the woman replied, "many of the Organization's technology remains intact, even after the Nobody who specialized in it, Vexen, passed away years ago. I shall now take my leave." the woman then left the room without further word.

"As for the rest of you," the man said, "you may take your leave and return to your quarters." the other three nodded and left through the same door.

The man was left alone, he looked up and through the hole in the ceiling at the remnants of the Kingdom Hearts moon.

"To think, had he never preformed these experiments on us," the man said, "we would never find ourselves with the positions and powers we have today, isn't that right, Xehanort?"

More whispers came from nowhere.

"Yes, and when the times comes you will rise and ascend us to the heavens and beyond."

_Flashback . . ._

_Xehanort walked down the halls of the underground laboratory. Behind him were Braig, Dilan, Eve, Elaus and Ienzo._

"_So," Xehanort said, "how are our Experiments going?"_

"_Each one is progressing well in their stages," Ienzo said as he looked at the clipboard. "Experiments N and W and progressing wonderfully, better then we originally expected of them. Experiments A and R are doing well as well. There have been problems with Experiments C and S."_

"_What kind of problems?" Xehanort asked as he turned to his underlings._

"_The restraints that are being kept on C are being constantly strained, even though we are keeping them on max." this was Even. "As for S, she has been very uncooperative so we have had to constantly sedate her."_

"_Not a good girl is she?" Braig said, shaking his head._

"_How much longer until they are ready?" Xehanort asked._

"_Not much longer," Elaus said, "all we have to do is finish up the darkness transfusion, allow them time to adjust to their new abilities, and some minimal things. Nothing major."_

"_Might I ask," Dilan spoke up, "what about Experiment X? The four of us have not heard much about your process with her since the little 'accident' that happened last week." Braig shot Dilan a glare and scratched his eye patch. _

"_It is progressing well," Xehanort, "after it's little outburst it is essential that we need to control it's temper. I have spent my time since then trying to suppress it's emotions, locking them away deep inside it's heart, muck like Experiment S has been doing in recent weeks." Xehanort turned around and continued down the hall. "But right now, let's not worry about that, let us visit Experiment W, since he was been doing the best out of the seven and potential the strongest," he paused, "next to X that is." the other five nodded in agreement._

_The six of them continued down the hall until they came to a door that bore a 'W' on it. Xehanort pressed several keys on the keypad near it, after pressing the button in the correct sequence, the door flew up._

_It was dark inside, save for the light from the single light that shone a dull beam of light on the cell's resident. The man inside was sitting on the bed, head down, arms, around his ankles and wrists were special shackles, chained to the floor to allow him reasonable mobility inside of the cell, that would keep his abilities in check, preventing him from attacking them, or escaping._

"_Hello there Xehanort," the man said, "tell me, how is my brother doing? Is he well?"_

"_He is doing fine," Xehanort replied, "but I cam here to see how _you _are doing, Weiss."_

_At the saying of his name, Weiss looked up and gave Xehanort a cold, hard stare._

**Shining Hearts: Curses**

Genie peaked around the corner, to see Marsupalami walk down the hall, riding on an electric scooter.

For some odd reason, that no one else could figure out, there was a one-sided fight between the two of them.

"Hot you know!" Genie hopped in front of Marsupalami, halting the smaller one. "I've barricaded the hall way, there's no where to go!"

Marsupalami looked behind Genie, it was indeed that the hall was barricaded. He back up a bit and started to rev up, then shot down the hall, towards a table who's legs have been broken off to form a ramp.

"No, no, no, no, NO, NO!" Genie yelled. Marsupalami drove over the ramp, and flew over Genie's head, right over the barricade. "NOOOO!" Genie yelled, firing magic bullets from his fingers at Marsupalami, each one missing.

The scooter rider landed on the other side and drove away, honking his horn.

"Curse you Marsupalami!" Genie wailed. (1)

(1) I got this idea from a Halo machinima series called 'Spriggs'. I may suck at any and all shooter games, but you have to appreciate funny stuff like that.

Hehe, that guy's never going to get Spriggs.

Please review

Mrfipp


	85. Underground Experiments

-1Fipp(sigh): Well, I'll be starting school very soon, which sucks. I'm going to miss sitting in my ass all day.

I also love the Halo machinimas, Spriggs, Red vs. Blue, Matchmaking, I so love them all.

Chapter 81: Underground Experiments

Sora and Tanith followed Cloud down the halls of the Gummi Ship until they came to a door, Cloud continued to walk, causing the door to move to the side.

Inside the room, the walls were covered in complicated computer equipment, the single chair in the room, which was facing the main computer, had someone sitting in it with an odd looking helmet on their head.

"Cloud, Tanith," the three of them turned around to a man leaning against the wall.

"Vinny!" Tanith said gleefully, waving her hand.

"Didn't think I'd see you so soon." Vincent sighed. The man then turned his attention to Sora. "So, you're Sora?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm Sora." although wouldn't admit it, this man kind of sent a shiver up his spin. "Who are you?"

"This is Vincent," Cloud said, "he's a friend of mine." Cloud then turned to Vincent. "So, how's the computers so far?"

"Not sure, you'll have to ask her," Vincent gestured to the person in the seat, "how it is when it's done."

"Her?" Sora looked towards the seat. "Who is that anyway?"

"Hello?" Tanith asked next to the girl, only to gain no response. "Anybody home?" Tanith waved a hand in front of her face. "Hello?" Tanith then quickly knocked on the girl's helmet.

"Please don't do that." Vincent said. "She can't hear you anyway when she's performing an SND."

"SND?"(1) Sora asked. "Just who is this girl anyway?"

"Her name is Shelke," Cloud said. "she was actually a great help to us a few months back."

"Why's that?"

"You see, shortly after you and the others defeated the Incompletes, we began to look further into Xehanort's studies."

"H-His studies?" Tanith asked. "Find anything interesting?"

"We did," Vincent said. "though some of the more deeply guarded files were destroyed in the invasion." Tanith relaxed a bit.

"What invasion?" Sora asked.

"You didn't tell them about the invasion, did you Cloud?" Vincent asked.

"I saw no need, everything was dealt with, I didn't want to make Sora worry of no reason like he'd normally do." Cloud said.

"Hey!" Sora took that last comment as an insult. "Just what are you talking about?"

"When we went looking for Xehanort's research, it brought us to the Heartless factory. There we found a much more advanced, and massive lab underneath it. There we were attacked by a massive flood of Heartless being led by some of Xehanort's human experiments."

"Xehanort, worked on humans?" Sora asked, mortified.

"Yes, they called themselves the Tsviets, six individuals who were experimented on by Xehanort, they were left there when the Radiant Garden a decade ago." Cloud turned to Shelke. "Shelke here, was one of them."

"Shelke was, a Tsviet?" Tanith asked. She loomed her face closer to the girl's face. "But she looks like a kid,"

"One of the side effects of the experiments, although she has the body of a nine year old girl, she's actually nineteen." Vincent said. "Another side effect is that she requires almost daily Mako doses to survive."

"What's Mako?" Sora asked.

"Riku's right," Tanith said, "you are an idiot." Sora glared at Tanith. "Mako is," she paused, "okay, how can I explain this so _you _can understand it?" Tanith thought for a moment. "Got it! You know how world's have hearts? Well Mako is their blood, what keeps them alive. If a world has no Mako, the world will die."

"Wow," Sora said.

"I remember that invasion," Tanith said as she leaned against the computers. "I never saw that many Heartless, not even on the other invasion by those Organization guys." Tanith was silent for a moment. "Tell me, what happened to the others? The Tsviets I mean?"

"Vincent took care of them." Cloud said. "He was the one to save the whole world."

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Yeah!" Tanith yelled. "He was able to beat this big dragon thing! It was so cool!" This comment caused Sora raise an eyebrow.

"Don't ask." Vincent said.

"Anyway, the Tsviets were led by a man named Weiss, who wanted to use the Heartless to control the world." Cloud said.

"What about Shelke?" Sora asked. "If she was a Tsviet, then why is she here?"

"Shelke was used to gather information, and when she had served her purpose, she was ordered to be terminated."

"They tried to kill her?" Sora asked, once again he was disgusted.

"After that she worked with us," Vincent said, "She was of great aid to us. We've been trying to find a way to undue what Xehanort did to her, the aging thing, and the Mako doses. So far we can't think of anything."

"Really?" Tanith asked as she looked back at Shelke. "I can see how the aging thing could be a little difficult," Tanith turned to the computers, "But I could solve the Mako thing no problem."

"How?" Vincent asked.

"Well, there's also trace Mako particles in the atmosphere, you could probably build a device that would absorb those right out of the air, and give it to her." Tanith thought for a moment. "Give me an hour." Tanith then started to type on the computer.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked. "You mean you're actually going to make that Mako thing?"

"She can probably do it." Vincent said. "Although she may not look it, Tanith is extremely intelligent. From what I've seen personally, she's very adept with highly complicated matters that relate to science."

"And with the programs on the mainframe installed by Vineage, this should be a piece of cake!" Tanith beamed as her hands flew over the Keyboards.

"Okay then, well, I'll go then." Sora said. "Have fun Tanith."

"Already am!"

Sora, shaking his head, left the room. Cloud was close behind.

KHKHKHKHKH

Sora stepped out of the room and into the hall, Cloud right behind him.

"So, that's Tanith." Cloud said.

"Yeah, she is." Sora said, putting his hands behind his head. "Didn't know she was that smart."

"There's something about her," Cloud said, "something not right."

"What do you mean?"

"As Vincent said, she's highly skilled in complicated scientific matters, she was able to demonstrate this several times when the Tsviets attacked. I've seen her around Radiant Garden several times, sometimes she was with Tom, and Aerith has told me about her. Tell me," Cloud turned to Sora, "don't you think it's odd that someone who spent most of their life on a nearly abandoned world, is so skillfully in such matters?"

"Now that you mention it," Sora said.

"What she proposed with the Mako absorber, there's only two people I can think of that can come up with that on the spot."

"Who?"

"Ansem the Wise, and Xehanort."

KHKHKHKHKH

Tanith and Vincent were silent in the room, with the exception of Tanith's rapid typing.

"You know Vincent," Tanith said, the only times she didn't use her nickname for him was when she was serious, "you smell different."

"Is that so?" Vincent replied.

"Yes, though, the scent still lingers." Vincent looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever it is that changed about you, a part of it still remains. That's not necessarily a bad thing, it just proves what is already known."

"And what's that?"

"That the darkness, no matter how much you try, will never truly leave you. Even if you manage to exorcise it from you, remnants of it will remain. Riku is a perfect example of this!" Tanith beamed.

"Leon told me about him, he was once Xehanort's puppet, right?"

"Correct, Riku fought to rid Xehanort from him, even when he was long gone, his power still rested in Riku. He accepted the fact that that will forever remain a part of who he is, like you should."

"Always there, huh?" Vincent said, he then slowly faced the floor and said in a quite whisper, "Chaos."

The computer then beeped.

"Done!" Tanith chirped. A small disk then popped out of the computer and Tanith took it, then handed it to Vincent. "You know the people of this ship better, find someone who can follow the blue prints, okay?"

"Sure this will work?"

"Positive." Tanith nodded. Without saying anything else, Vincent left the room.

Tanith looked back a Shelke and walked in front of her, through the binary covered visor she could see the girl's amber eyes, which then turned blue and scared the hell out of Tanith causing her to fall back.

"Experiment X?" Shelke asked as she removed the helmet.

"Uh, hey." Tanith said nervously, waving her hand. "You know, I can literally say you haven't changed at all."

"I was for certain that you had died in the Heartless outbreak Experiment X." Shelke said standing up, her voice was somewhat monotone.

"Well, I guess I just survived." Tanith smiled. "Oh, by the way, I designed something that should keep care of that Mako problem of yours! It's on the screen if you want to see it!"

"Is that so?" Shelke approached the screen and looked at the blue prints of Tanith's device. "It appears in be a bracelet of some kind, but it does appear it will work. Though that is not surprising, Xehanort's intentions were for you to be tech-" Shelke then felt a sharp blade at her throat.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't talk about that," Tanith said harshly, "otherwise, I _will _kill you."

"I apologize." Shelke said calmly. Tanith dismissed her Keyblade. Looking away she said

"You didn't tell them anything about me, did you?"

"No, they only asked for about the Tsviets, so I did not find it necessary to tell them about you."

"Good, could you please keep it a secret?"

"Very well, Experiment X."

"Thank you, by the way, my name is Tanith now."

**Shelke**

A former Tsviet and experiment of Xehanort. As a child, Shelke was kidnapped from her home and had various experiments performed on by Xehanort, and trapped for years underground. After almost being killed by her own group she joined up with Vincent and played a major role in their defeat. She appears to be close with Vincent. She is also now a member of the RGRC. Shelke first appeared in _Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus._

**Shining Hearts: Cooking**

"Now ladies and gentlemen!" Captain Jack Sparrow said. "Today we are going to be learning about how to properly cook a wonderful stew!"

"That's right," said a small rat by the name of Remy, "the first step is."

"You're not supposed to be here!" Jack yelled, pulling out a gun. "Go away!"

"What are you going to-" Remy barely had time to doge the bullet. Remy ran up the wall, and onto the rafters, Jack continued to shoot, hitting the rafter causing it to fall and hit his head, sending him to Sleepy Land. Remy landed on the counter. "Now, as I was saying-"

(1) Synaptic Net Dive: An ability that allows this person to send her mind inside of a computer.


	86. Possibilities and Reapers

-1Fipp(sighs): Yesterday was my second day of school. Oh well, the summer was nice while it lasted, but we must all return to school.

And if any of yo are curious, I'm a high school senior!

Chapter 82: Possibilities and Reapers

"I still don't like where you're going with this Cloud." Sora said as he walked with Cloud down the halls. "Are you saying that I shouldn't trust her?"

"I'm not saying that Sora," Cloud said, "but you have to admit that the likenesses between the two are too great to ignore, or consider a mere coincidence. They look similar, she has an affinity for darkness, the Keyblade she used, Unlocking of Hearts, was what Xehanort used when he possessed your friend Riku, she's also is skilled with computers, something Xehanort displayed shortly after he arrived here and under the care of Ansem the Wise."

"Still," Sora said, "I trust her, and so does Riku, that's all I need to know."

"Good, we all need to know who to trust, but she does remind me too much of Xehanort for me to be too comfortable around her."

"I'm uncomfortable around her too, though that's for entirely another reason."

"What reason is that?" Cloud asked.

"She can get a little violent, more then I can handle." Sora unknowingly rubbed his jaw, where Tanith had punched him a few nights ago because . . .well, he wasn't too sure why she had punched him.

Oh wait, now he remembered, she was trying to punch Riku, but he dodged it and she had hit him instead. He remembered that this knocked him out, and that he awoke about an hour later. Never found out why she had tried to hit Riku, but he was sure the next time he saw them, Riku had a black eye, and Tanith had a limp, and for some reason, Tom, who was also an innocent caught in the crossfire, was stabbed in the stomach.

"She can be scary at times," Sora said, mostly to himself. Sora then shook his head and turned his attention back to Cloud, but found the man had disappeared. "Where'd he go?"

"I saw him walk off with Vincent," Sora turned around and saw Aerith, "I overheard you too talking about Tanith."

"We were, Cloud seems not too think about her too well, he thinks that she has more to do with Xehanort then she lets on."

"I think that too."

"What!? You too?" Sora sighed, he was hoping that at least Aerith would be on Tanith's side.

"Don't get me wrong Sora, I actually know Tanith very well." Aerith said as she walked down the hall with Sora. "She's really not too bad a person, given some flaws, but then again, no one is perfect."

"So you think she's evil, don't you?"

"Not at all, a little temperamental and misguided at times, but I know she's on our side, fighting with us, until she final breath. Even if she does have a blood relation to Xehanort, the man who had brought so much strife upon the worlds, especially to you and your friends, that does not mean she wishes to have any part of it. She's her own person, regardless to who her kin may or may not be."

"I know." Sora said, he knew all this, but it was nice to hear it coming from another person.

"Plus, I often heard that Xehanort was a bit distant, yet while Tanith is a bit clingy." Aerith said with a smile, this comment caused Sora to laugh, he could recall several times about Tom complaining that when he lived in Radiant Garden, before he joined him and Kairi, that he would have trouble ditching Tanith because she would always be around him. Sora then noticed that this was how she was with Riku, he rarely saw one without the other now. Sora then remembered what he was going to ask Cloud before he vanished.

"Oh Aerith, do you know when we'll leave?" he asked.

"Well, you've met Shelke right?" Sora nodded. "Well, when she's done with making sure that all systems on the ship are okay, she'll then come up to the bridge and tell Cid that we're okay to leave."

"That's right, I would have asked her myself, but she was doing this SND thing," Sora rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed that he didn't stick around to formally meet her. Sora then remembered that with Vincent gone, that left Shelke with only-

"HAHAHA!!" speak if the devil and he, or in this case she, will appear. Sora and Aerith turned down the hall and saw Tanith running down, be chased by another girl.

The girl wore black robes, black hair that reached the shoulders, violet eyes, and a sword strapped to her side. She also looked royally pissed.

"Get back here!" the girl yelled.

"Never Shorty!" Tanith yelled with glee. Sora looked closely at the girl chasing Tanith and noticed that she was shorted then Tanith. He already knew what had caused this.

Tanith saw the girl, boasted about her being shorter then Tanith, who was always the shortest one in the room, and the girl chased Tanith in furry. It would be later known to Sora that he had hit the nail on the head.

Tanith dashed down the hall, when she saw Sora, she hid behind him.

"What's going on?" Aerith asked, the girl skidded to a stop and pointed a finger at Tanith.

"That brat called me a tiny midget who could call a shoebox more then enough space for home!"

"Well it's kind of true," Sora then saw two more people walking down the hall, one of which was Shelke, the other was a boy, around the same age as Sora, and wearing the same robes as the girl, though his hair was spiky orange, and he had brown eyes, and his sword, which looked like a massive butcher knife, was strapped to his back, wrapped in bandages. "You could call a shoe box home."

The girl, which took offence to this, spun around and punched him in the stomach, causing him to keel over.

"Uh," Sora went. "Who are these people?"

"This is Kurosaki Ichigo, and Kuchiki Rukia." Shelke said. "They, like many of the non Keybladers, have volunteered their services." Shelke then turned to Sora. "So, you are Sora, Cloud Strife has told me much about you. Very little of what he has told me has been negative, though you often do seem somewhat impulsive."

"Thanks, I think." Sora wasn't sure if that counted as a complement, or an insult.

"You're welcome. Now, I must be off to inform Cid Highwind that the ship is fully able to fly to the World that Never Was, and please, make sure that Kuchiki Rukia does not cause Tanith harm, and vise-versa." then with a nod, Shelke continued her way down the hall.(1)

"I think I should get going too," Aerith said, then walking away.

This left the two Keybladers, with the Shinigami.(2)

After seeing that Rukia had calmed down, Sora spoke.

"So, you guys came to help?"

"Yeah we did." Ichigo said as he recovered the blow to the stomach. "These Heartless things were causing us too much trouble back home, then this guy named Vincent came and told us about what was happening with the worlds."

"So we elected that we should be the ones to go forth and add our support to the matter." Rukia finished. "If we didn't help, these Heartless invading our world would have greatly aided the monsters of our world, the Hallows."

"Hallows?"

"Yes, you see in our world, Rukia and I are known as something called Shinigami, we're like Grim Reapers, and one of our jobs are to destroy Hallows." Ichigo explained.

"What's a Hallow?" Tanith asked.

"A Hallow is what was once a human spirit, but turned into an evil creature by one of several means. They survive by eating human souls, and it's out jobs to destroy them so they can be purified and sent to a place called Soul Society." Rukia said, holding up a sketch book that had pictures of poorly drawn rabbits. Apparently, this was supposed to add as a visual.

"You just had to pull out the crappy drawings, didn't you?" this earned Ichigo a smack from Rukia with her sketch book.

"I like them!" Tanith. "They're so cute!" Sora was confused at the love of the rabbits, he had to admit, the girl certainly kept one on their toes.

"See," Rukia said smugly, "someone appreciates art."

"Of course! Who wouldn't love these pitiful scribbles that you pass up for art!" Tanith beamed. Rukia's forehead grew a large vein. "Are you compensating for something?" Tanith asked Ichigo, eyeing his sword.(3)

Sora sighed as Ichigo and Rukia chased after Tanith, both trying to kill her. Sora then realized hat making friends with people from other worlds was much easier with Donald and Goofy, who got along well with them, then either Tom or Tanith, who always ended up in life and death situations.

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

A substitute Shinigami that received his powers from Rukia, who often gets in arguments with. On his won world, Ichigo's job is to slay creature called Hallows. Though sometimes over confident, he has a strong sense of friendship and is willing to do anything for them. The name of his sword is called Zangetsu. Ichigo first appeared in _Bleach._

**Kuchiki Rukia**

The Shinigami who gave Ichigo, who she often has arguments with, his powers. In her own world, Rukia is an unseated member of a military group called the Gotei 13. Rukia tends to take her duties very seriously, though on occasions she has gone against them to help friends. The name of Rukia's sword is called Sode no Shirayuki. Rukia first appeared in _Bleach._

(1) For those of you that don't know, Shelke says a person's first and last name when addressing them.

(2) Shinigami: Death God, Grim Reaper, Angel of Death, Soul Reaper.

(3) Couldn't resist.

**Shining Heart: Weapons Guide: Sora**

Jiminy Cricket pops up and lands on the desk.

"Now, let is learn about some of the weapons that will be used to fight Anarchy!" Jiminy jumps up and pulls down a screen, which then starts showing various clips of Sora using his weapon. "After his training, Sora gained the Keyblades known as Power of Light, and Power of Dark, weapons that once belonged to the Twilight Knight. Each one using either element, but when used in tandem, they are able to use the power of Twilight. While wielding these weapons, Sora can enter any Drive by himself." Sora then jumps onto the stage.

"These may also be my most powerful Keyblades yet!" Sora then pulls out the Keyblades and points them up, both fired beams of energy up, moments later pieces of the ceiling fall on him, knocking him down and out.

"It's apparent he still needs some practice with them." Jiminy said grimly.

Please review

Mrfipp


	87. Dived and Conquer

-1Fipp: Almost done with my first full week of school, such a relief!

Chapter 83: Divide and Conquer

After several day flying on the Gummi Ship, where along the way had been filled with many headaches for Sora, they had managed to gain view of The World That Never Was.

"We're almost there!" Mickey said.

"So should we call everyone here Yer Majesty?" Cid asked. "After all, none of us really know what's the plan after all."

"I was just about to do that." Mickey said.

KHKHKHKHKH

The man walked into the lab, the other four were there as well.

"Are preparations ready?" he asked. "They are near."

"They are." the woman replied. "Now, do you want the troops to attack in the air?"

"No, wait until they come closer to landing, that way we can destroy any communications for them. But I will need the main ship to be brought down when close enough." the man turned to the largest one in the room.

"Very well," he said, grinning. He heaved his massive weapon on to his shoulder and walked out of the room.

"What about the rest of us?" the accented woman asked.

"We do nothing for the moment." the man said. "We will strike only if they manage to enter the castle, if not, then let the Hybrids keep care of them." he turned to the dark man and the first woman. "How are they by the way?"

"The Hybrids are doing well." the dark man said. "The people I collected should provide as excellent pieces."

"They have, they were able to successfully fuse with the creatures we managed to collect." the first woman said.

"Good." the first man said.

"Should we send them out?" the accented woman asked. "The enemies should be getting closer, so it would be best if we send them out."

"They are ready." the first woman said. "Would you like that?"

"Yes." the man said. "Send them out."

KHKHKHKHKH

Sora and the rest of the warriors on the ship gathered into the bridge of the ship after Brooms came to them with notes that said so.

"What are we doing here?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure," Kairi said. "but it probably has something to do with the World That Never Was."

"It does," Roxas said. "It's not too far from us."

"How do you know?" Riku asked.

"I'm not sure, I guess I just feel it." Roxas replied.

"I can feel it too." Namine said.

"Maybe has to do with the fact that you two are former Nobodies, and that place was once the kingdom of all Nobodies." Tanith said.

"Hey Tanith," Sora asked. "Did that thing you design for Shelke get made?"

"Yeah, Vinny brought the blue prints to this Tron guy, I oversaw the construction and now as long as Shelke in on a world, it'll absorb Mako from the air and give it to her." Tanith replied. "Hey, where's Tom?"

"I think someone is fighting over there." Riku said.

They all now knew where Tom was.

"I think we should get this out." Sora said glumly.

The group ran over to see a crowd had formed to see the fight, Sora pushed by to see that he was right that Tom was part of the fight, but that there were two, instead of one, people in there as well. He immediately recognized the other two as Uzumaki Naruto, and Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Why you little turd!" Ichigo yelled at either Tom or Naruto, Sora couldn't tell so this told him it was a one-on-one-on-one, not a two-on-one.

"At least my name isn't a dish." Tom said.(1) "Eh Fishcake? Strawberry?"

"Strawberry!?" Naruto laughed, point at Ichigo.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled. "At least I don't smell like my name!"

"What was that!?" Naruto yelled. Ichigo took this as tackled Naruto, sending them both into Tom, where all three got into a fist fight.

"Should we stop this." Sora asked.

"Of course we should!" Kairi said.

"Why?" Tanith asked.

"NARUTO!!"

"ICHIGO!!"

But none of them had to do anything, since Sakura and Rukia jumped in, punched Naruto and Ichigo in the jaws, sending them to the opposite side of the room.(2)

"That'll teach Fishcake and Strawberry." Tom smirked, sitting Indian-style on the floor, black eye healing. "Luckily I don't 'ave a girl 'ere to beat the living shi-" Tanith then jumped down and landed on Tom's head, driving him into the ground, she then jumped off and kicked him in the back. For good measure, of course. "Why?" Tom asked, in pain. "I thought you were going to beat up Riku from now on?"

"Come on!" Tanith chirped. "You know me better then that! I had too much fun causing you all sorts of bodily harm just to stop! Plus I have to make up for the year that you left Radiant Garden to live on those islands!"

"Wretched woman," Tom moaned.

"I know," Tanith then skipped away back to Riku.

"You okay?" Sora asked as he stood next to Tom.

"I just got into a fist fight with two other guys at once, and 'ad a tiny, yet strong and violent girl beat me up. Yeah, couldn't be better."

"You really need to get along better with people."

"Not my fault they're jerks."

"They're jerks?" Sora said.

"Yes they are." Toms stood up. "Maybe since you're defending them that makes you a jerk too!"

"What!? I am not a jerk!"

"Sure ye not Shorty," Tom said, patting Sora on the head, pointing out that Sora was shorter then he was. "yer as much as a jerk as you are small."

"Stop saying that!" This then started a fight between Sora and Tom.

"They just won't stop, will they?" Namine asked.

"Don't worry, I'll keep them quiet!" Tanith said. Before anyone could run away from her, she grabbed Riku and Roxas's collars and threw them at Sora and Tom, crashing all four of them into one another.

"I could understand Riku," Kairi said. "but Roxas?

"Why did you do that to him!?" Namine said.

"I thought he was getting a little lonely that I wasn't hurting him." Tanith said innocently.

"Why would he get lonely from that?" Namine asked, a little annoyed.

"At least they stopped fighting!"

"They're unconscious." Kairi said flatly.

"Point?"

Kairi was about to say something else, but was interrupted by something poking her in the side. She turned around to see a Broom holding out a card, which she took. The Broom then handed card to Namine and Tanith, then walked over to boys, who were now regaining consciousness, and handed them each a card. It then walked away into the crowd to hand the other people cards. Kairi could see that it was one of several Brooms doing so.

"What's this?" Kairi looked at the card, a small rectangle that was white, with the exception of a number and six names on it, one of which was hers.

"What's yours say?" Tanith whispered to Kairi.

"King Mickey is about to speak." Namine pointed out. The three of them looked up to the Captain's Deck, next to him were Donald and Goofy.

"You're probably all wondering why you're here, and why the Brooms gave you those cards." there was then murmurs from crowd. "Well if you look on the cards, it has six names, one of which is yours. When we get to the World that Never Was, everyone will be spilt into groups of six, to make sneaking into the castle much easier. The names on that card, are the people in your group." everyone then looked down at their cards to see who they will be with. "We also have reason to believe that this world is also occupied once again, so we will be dropping off each group some distance away, so that those who may occupy it doesn't attack us."

"What about the numbers?" someone asked, Sora couldn't tell who.

"As you know, this ship was supposed to be a sort of luxury cruise ship. On the loading dock of the ship, there are various smaller Gummi Ships that act as lifeboats, each group will go to your assigned Gummi, and will launch off. Now, I suggest you get ready because we have only thirty minutes before we get ready."

"Groups?" Sora looked down at his card, and the cards of the others.

Sora was in a group with Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Kronk and Leon.

Roxas was with Aladdin, Vincent, Shelke, Ichigo and Rukia.

Namine was with Abe, Munch, Stranger, Naruto and Sakura.

Riku, Tanith and Tom were with Simba, Captain Jack Sparrow and Tifa

Kairi was with Marsupalami, Stitch, Jack Skellington, Yuffie and Cloud.

"So that's who we're with," Namine said, she was a little disappointed that she didn't know everyone on her team.

"So I guess we'd better get ready huh?" Sora asked. The other six nodded and left to get ready for there trip.

The ship then rattled when a massive blast him them.

**Shining Hearts: Horrid**

"Trust me, if you do this, you will all die," Tom said, "If I couldn't come back to life, I'd be dead for certain."

"We have too Tom," Sora said, "we promised."

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Kairi said. She, Sora, Tom, Roxas, and Riku were sitting at a table.

"Dinner's ready!" Tanith yelled, placing dishes in front of them. The dishes were filled with a grey glop.

"Stew?" Roxas asked.

"Salad!" Tanith said cheerfully. The other six were silent for a moment.

"I've got to do some British guy stuff," Tom said getting up, "you know, tea, cricket, that sort of stuff." Tom left.

"And we have stuff to tend to as well." Namine said.

"Girly stuff." Kairi added. They too had left.

Without an excuse, Sora, Riku and Roxas were trapped to face the 'salads' Tanith had made. They spent the next day over to toilet.

(1) Naruto, as explained earlier, are those tiny fish cakes in ramen. Ichigo, when translated, means 'strawberry.'

(2) I just love violent relationships. Yes, I do support those pairings, don't agree? Are you going to flame me for it? If you do, then screw you.

Fipp: Now for a mini contest! The winners get to suggest the topic of an omake!

Since we have five teams, and five Tsviets, if you haven't figured it out yet who they are, just guess who fights who! And to make things more fun, some of the fights are one-on-one, so you have to guess who in particular fights!

Too be more fair, three of the fights are one-on-one, one of them in a two-on-one, and the last one is a four-on-one. And the Tsviets are Rosso, Azul, Argento, Nero and Weiss. Whoever gets the most out of five, wins!


	88. Down with the Ship

-1Fipp: Another day, another update.

Chapter 84: Down with the Ship

The Gummi Ship was traveling closer to the Castle then they wanted to, they were still a ways off, but closer then they intended.

On the top of one of the skyscrapers, the larger man stood, hoisting his massive cannon up his ease and fired another round, hitting the Gummi Ship.

The man was dressed in heavy blue garbs, blue cape and scarf around his neck, pointed ears, two blue tattoos down the front of his face and yellow eyes.

"You're not supposed to kill them, you know." the man turned around to see the non-accented woman. "We're supposed crash the Gummi, and let them get to the Castle."

The woman wore a heavy silver coat, armor on the chest and shoulders, a three pointed crown, an eye patch over her left eye and black hair that reached her waist.

"I can't help it!" the man laughed. "The thrill of battle has eluded me too long! The last time we even got close to any sort of fight was in Radiant Garden!"

"And that same lust for battle is what almost got you killed." she said.

The larger man grumbled. "Where are the other two?" he said, to quickly change the subject.

"They will being trying to get onto the ship, to create more chaos, Azul."

"Knowing those two, they'll be quick, Argento."

KHKHKHKHKH

The ship rocked as the people ran through the halls, trying to get ready for an early launch.

"Y'all better hurry!" Cid yelled over the PA. "If you don't hurry up you'll get killed! Then I'll drag you back from Hell and kill you myself!"

"I have to hurry!" Tifa ran through the halls from her quarters of the ship, all packed to head to her team's ship. The ship rumbled again, causing her to fall down. "I wish this thing would stop shaking to so much." Tifa grumbled as she stood up.

Tifa was about to run further down, when black splotches formed on the walls. Soon, yellow eyes appeared and humanoid shapes melted from the walls.

"Heartless." Tifa gasped. "How did they get here?" Tifa tightened her fist and jumped into a fighting stance. Tifa eyed the Heartless, they didn't appear normal.

The looked like basic Neoshadows, though these didn't crouch, they stood upright, looking around as though they had more in mind then just killing, which she assumed was still one of there main goals. They were also equipped with some body armor, and carried rifles.

"Freeze!" one of them said, it had the most body armor.

"It can talk?" Tifa asked. Then it hit here, she had seen things like this before. "This can't be good." Tifa said in horror.

"Why hello there." Tifa spun around to see a woman approach her from down the hall. The accented woman. "Your that woman who I saw with Cloud, aren't you?"

The woman in question wore silver boots that reached mid-thigh silver gauntlets, a long red fur that draped behind her, her outfit revealed her stomach and her hips. She had long red hair and equally red eyes.

"I thought Vincent killed you." Tifa said harshly. "Rosso."

"Never! I would never allow one to stand above me!" the woman yelled. "I am only to let Keybladers live, but since you lack such a weapon, then I can kill you." the woman reached behind her back to pull out a weapon, but Tifa acted quicker and reared her hand above her head. Her new glove, which she obtained merely days before, glowed an intense light, she then slammed it to the ground, blinding the woman in a brilliant light.

When the light cleared, the woman saw that the Heartless were gone, but so was Tifa.

KHKHKHKHKH

In the hanger, most of the Gummi ships were now departing, destroying any of the Heartless that formed with the built-in lasers. Everyone was here, ready for departure.

With the exception of Sora, who was running along one of the catwalks.

"Can't be late! Have to hurry!" Sora kept repeating to himself. He ran across the catwalk at a high speed, then tripped sending him rolling until he finally rolled to a stop. "Why did I have to do that?" Sora then jumped up. "How long are these halls anyway?" Sora was about to take another step forward when darkness started to form at his feet. The darkness then jumped up at him, but Sora rolled forward and swung at it when it shot at him.

"I would imagine that you are the Keyblader that is personally responsible for the destruction of this world's previous master?" Sora turned around to see a pillar of darkness had accumulated in front of him, out of the darkness stepped a man.

He wore dark clothes, a gun holster strapped to each hip, his arms were strapped to his body by several bindings, his head, which had long black hair, was mostly covered in white bandages, leaving only the eyes, nose and chin visible. But what caught Sora's attention were the were large mechanical wings sticking out from his back.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Who am I?" the man asked calmly. Darkness was constantly seeping from him. "I am simply a servant." the darkness then started to thicken. "Now, be consumed by oblivion." The darkness the raced at Sora, who summoned his Keyblades, he was about to swing the Keyblades when something jumped in front of him, knocking it away.

"Are you okay?" the person asked.

"Well, it would seem that you arrived in the nick of time, Vincent Valentine." the dark man said.

"How are you still alive, Nero?" Vincent asked, standing up. "You're supposed to be dead."

"You two know each other?" Sora asked.

"Vincent and I go back a bit." Nero said.

"If you're alive, then does this mean the others are alive?"

"Who?" Sora asked, really hating that he always found himself out of the loop.

"Yes," Nero said. "the rest of us are alive. Rosso the Crimson, Azul the Cerulean, my brother Weiss the Immaculate, and a Tsviet that you never had the pleasure of meeting, Argento the Silver."(1)

"Tsviets?" Sora asked. "Didn't you say that was the group that Shelke worked for?"

"Shelke?" Nero asked. "So, the Transparent one is here? I was quite certain that after all was said and done, that the RGRC would do away with her."

"No, Shelke's still alive," Vincent said. "She's been a great aid to their work on the Radiant Garden."

"Is that so? But, let us not talk about her, I heard that something about you changed after our last meeting, I wish to see if it is fully true." the darkness around Nero the shot out at Vincent again, who raised his arm to defend, but the darkness only bounced off and blasted the wall. Vincent wobbled a bit, and his breathing became heavy. This caused Nero to raised an eyebrow. "I see."

"See what?" Sora asked.

"It would appear that with out Chaos, oblivion has a much greater effect on you. My only guess is that you are not completely affected by it is that you still have a creature of darkness lurking inside you. But, none the less," the wings then reached for the guns attached to Nero's hips and pulled them out, pointing them at Sora and Vincent, "your creature can not defend you from this." Nero then started to shoot.

Vincent quickly reached for his own gun and fired at the dark man. With his other hand he grabbed Sora by the collar and wrapped his crimson cloak around them. The cloak the flew quickly down the hall like a blood red cloud.

"This will certainly be interesting." Nero said, before the darkness swallowed him.

KHKHKHKHKH

The crimson shroud traveled down the corridors, ignoring the Heartless it passed so it could get to the Gummi Hangar. Vincent stopped in front of a smaller Gummi and changed back to normal.

"Vincent," Sora said, "just who was that guy?"

"Trouble." Vincent replied. "Leon's in your group, right?" Sora nodded. "Ask him about them, he'll tell you what you need to know." Vincent then ran off to his own group. After a moment's hesitation, Sora ran to join his.

KHKHKHKHKH

The smaller Gummi Ships were able to escape from massive one, just in time as several explosions burst from it, causing it to crash into the city, utterly decimating a large portion of the city.

Thankfully, everyone was able to make it off the ship in their smaller ships, though the ships scattered throughout the city, many of which landing very far from each other.

On top of one of the buildings, Memory's Skyscraper to be exact, Azul, Rosso, Nero and Argento stood, in full view of what was transpiring.

"So the ship's down?" Argento asked.

"Do we start the battles now?" Azul asked.

"I would love that very much." Rosso said.

"No." Nero said. "We are to do no such thing."

"And why is that, Nero?" Argento asked.

"We want them at the Castle." the four of them turned to see the other man walking towards them.

"Brother," Nero said.

"Weiss." Argento said.

Weiss wore two swords strapped to his waist, blue pants, no shirt, but was RIPPED, and long silver hair.

"In order for Anarchy to reach his full power, he'll need the Keybladers alive for a bit longer, so we must wait for them to get to the Castle. We can not will them with reckless abandon. Though if some make it to the Castle, and work themselves into a position where we have no option but to kill them, then kill them we must."

This statement caused both Azul and Rosso to grin.

"What do we do until then?" Nero asked.

"We head back to the Castle, and simply wait." Weiss turned around and headed for the Castle, the other four followed swift.

**Shining Hearts: Weapons Guide: Kairi**

"Now, let us learn about the weapons that will be used by Anarchy!" Jiminy jumps up and pulls down a screen. "Kairi's Keyblade, Princess's Light." images start to appear on the screen. "Kairi's new Keyblade is a crystalline weapon that once belonged to the Light Knight. With this, her power to control Light has greatly grown."

"It also has a nice design to it." Kairi said.

"And the best part of it that it doesn't look like a non threatening flower anymore!"

"That too." Kairi sweat dropped.

(1) Argento the Silver is a Tsviet that only appeared in the online Japanese version _Dirge of Cerberus. _I myself do not know too much about her, other then what I read in a fan fiction, so she may be a challenge. Go to final fantasy. to learn more about her.


	89. The Colored Ranks

-1Fipp: A bit of information, I'll have a new project up in the next few days or so, keep an eye open for it.

Chapter 85: The Colored Ranks

The Gummi flew through the dark sky, spinning out of control and crashing into the sides of several buildings before landing, crashing really, into the street and slamming into a building.

"Are we dead yet?" a voice asked from the inside. The top of the blew then blew off, Sora Donald, Goofy and Kronk fell out and crashed to the ground.

"No Kronk, we're not." Leon said as he and Mickey jumped out. "So this is the World that Never Was?"

"It looks different then we were last here." Mickey said.

"I've never been here," Kronk said as he got up, "but I doubt that would be here." Kronk pointed to where their main ship that crashed.

"Cid isn't going to like this." Leon said, then he turned back to he the massive white castle in the distance. "We'd better hurry up."

"Wait Leon!" Sora called as he got up. "Vincent told me to ask you about something."

"What is it?" Leon asked.

"Well, on the ship, Vincent and I ran into some guy named Nero."

"Nero?" Donald asked. "Who's Nero again?"

"Vincent told you about the Tsviets, right?"

"Those guys?" Goofy said. "I thought we beat them?"

"What do you mean 'we!?'" Sora asked.

"Leon asked us for help when the Tsviets attacked," Mickey explained. "so we rushed over as fast as we could."

"Why didn't anyone ask me for help?" Sora asked, a little crestfallen.

"By the time you would have gotten here, it would have been over." Leon said.

"Still . . ." Sora mumbled.

"The Tsviets, as Vincent may have explained to you, were experiments by Xehanort that were locked away in his underground labs when Radiant Garden fell. The lab itself was kept under a special lock that only Xehanort could unlock. We have evidence that Maleficent tried to get into his lab, but wasn't able to."

"From what we could gather," Mickey said, "we found that there were originally twenty-six Tsviets, but for one reason or another, most of them had died, leaving only six."

"Nero the Sable, Azul the Cerulean, Rosso the Crimson, Shelke the Transparent, Argento the Silver and Weiss the Immaculate." Mickey said. "Weiss was supposed to be one of the strongest of all the experiments, though there was one that was supposed to be potentially much stronger them him."

"What happened to it?" Sora asked.

"We don't know, most of the files that Xehanort stored on his own personal computer damaged beyond recovery." Leon said.

"Even Tron and Shelke weren't able to recover the files." Donald said.

"What about those Heartless I saw?" Sora asked. "They didn't look normal at all."

"Yeah, they look a bit like what they used back at Radiant Garden!" Goofy said.

"They used Heartless like that before?" Sora asked.

"Kind of." Leon said. "One of Xehanort's experiments were to bound people with Heartless, though non of the experiments were successful."

"From what we met with at Radiant Garden, the guys we fought were part Heartless, and part people." Goofy said. "Though they didn't seem to bright.

"But these looked more advanced then them!" Donald said.

"It looks like they may have improved upon their technology to synthesize Heartless and Nobodies with people." Leon explained. "We're going to have to hurry."

"To the big castle?" Kronk asked. "What am I saying? Of course we have to get there! And we also have to get through those guys!" Kronk pointed towards a groups of Hybrids charging at them. "Cool, now we get to show the readers our new weapons!"

Sora summoned Power of Light and Power of Dawn and charged at them, he swung the Keyblade at them, having it slide through them more easily then normally would have. Sora looked around to see the others fight.

Donald's new staff looked like an old wooden staff, but there was a shining crystal at the top, with smaller stones orbiting around it, the main crystal had a blue heart in it. This was Grand Sage's Relic. The mage raised his staff, the crystals glowing, a said something in a language he couldn't understand. Just then, glowing circles appeared around several of the enemies, a bright beam of light then burst from each circle, destroying them, and Hybrids near them.

Goofy's shield was now triangular and black, the surface was adorn with several white stripes that crisscrossed it, with a red heart on it, the blunt part had several spikes on it. This was Goofy's Unbreakable. Goofy reared his shield back, which then started to glow, and Goofy rushed forward, a force field forming around him, he dashed forward and blasted them all away. Goofy then stopped and spun around, the shield throwing a circle around him, causing more damage.

Mickey's Keyblade now resembled a short sword. The guard was round and golden, on the hilt was a golden hilt, the blade was also golden, his insignia was at the sword's point, making the Key head, a golden crown was the Keychain. This was King Mickey's King's Rule. Mickey jumped up and raised his Key, and into two flashes two glowing copies appeared in the air next to it. Mickey ran down the street and swung, the other two swords flew at to other enemies, piercing through them without slowing.

Kronk's new Key was smaller and looked like what orchestra conductors use, it was completely silver, the Key head was a line of musical notes, the Keychain appeared to be a music sheet. Kronk's Maestro's Masterpiece. Kronk flung his weapon around, musical lines appearing around him, being filled with notes, the notes started to spin faster and faster until they flew from him and crashed into the enemies, destroying them in a very loud way.

Leon's weapon now looked similar to his Gunblade, the edges were glowing red, the tip was curved inward, and took on the resembles of lion's teeth, the Keychain was a lion with a flame in it's mouth. Leon's Lion's Courage. Leon jumped out of the way for being attacked and brought his blade down, slicing it in half. He then pointed it into the air at several enemies and pulled the trigger, a massive flame in the shape of a lion erupted from the tip and incinerated the Hybrids.

KHKHKHKHKH

Riku, Tanith, Tom, Simba, Captain Jack and Tifa had landed in the city, afterwards Tifa explained about the Tsviets. They had trouble moving through the city due to the large amount of aerial ships and Hybrids flying around to stop them.

"What do we do about them?" Simba asked. "They'll catch us sooner or later us."

"We have to stop them," Tifa said. "But we don't know where they're coming from."

"Right there!" Jack pointed to the one of the towers on the castle. "You can see the ships leaving from there."

"And you saw that?" Tom asked. Jack only nodded.

"Then let's go kill them!" Tanith yelled and ran forward.

"She seems a little more eager then usual." Riku said. He was about to call after her when several of the flying Hybrids dived from the sky.

Tanith quickly jumped back and swung her blade, throwing a small ball of darkness at one, and upon hitting it creating a massive explosion. Riku started to swing his Keyblade in a circle until a cyclone of darkness formed around him, he then ceased his the swinging and the cyclone flew up, tearing some of them to shreds. Tom teleported up into the air and into the middle of several ones, for a brief moment he flashed, the next the Hybrids vanished.

Simba's Keyblade had now turned into a piece of armor that covered the front of his right foreleg. It appeared to be made of solid stone, several cracks along it, the claws were also extended and sharpened, the Keychain, a cracked stone, along the elbow. Simba's Terra Wrecker. Simba jumped forward, the earth cracking beneath him and let out a massive roar, around him pillar of rock shot up into sky, crushing more of the enemies.

Tifa's new covered her whole hand, up to her wrist, they were steel lined, the metal plates on the outer palms glowed a pale blue light. Tifa's Shooting Stars. Tifa ran up and jumped off an upturn car and punch at a Hybrid, a blast of energy came from the punch and blasted away several more of them.

Sparrow's weapon was once again a rapier, though the blade was longer, the hand guard also shaped a whorl of wind, the Keychain was the sparrow tattoo Jack had. It was called Freedom. Jack dashed forward, easily able to avoid the enemy fire and pointed his blade, out of the tip shot an air bullet at pierced several of them at once.

KHKHKHKHKH

"So," Yuffie said. "What's the plan again?"

"If these things are anything like what we fought back then," Cloud said, "there's somewhere that's mass producing them."

"So we have to destroy it?" Kairi answered. Cloud nodded.

"Yeah!" Stitch jumped up for joy.

"We get to break stuff!" Marsupalami jumped as well.

"As good as that sounds, we have them to deal with." Jack Skellington pointed towards the large Hybrids running towards them. "How fun!" 

Kairi pointed her Keyblade, sending a flat disk of light forward, slicing through them.

Cloud new weapon was similar to the Buster Blade and the Fenrir, in several places it was chipped, but still sharp as ever, the Keychain was a meteor. This was Heaven's Divide. Cloud quickly few down the street and brought his sword down, sending a blast that separated into five streams and tore through more enemies.

Yuffie's shuriken was now a light blue object, the blades were wavered and in the center was what looked like a serpent. This was Leviathan's Wrath. As Yuffie threw were weapon, it exploded into water, creating for a brief moment a large serpent that tore through the enemies with a might torrent.

Jack flicked his hand and a multicolored whip mad of goop formed. It was basic, it wrapped around his wrist, and at the end was a Keychain in the shape of one of a Holiday tree. This was Holiday Soul.(1) Jack swung the weapon, the end of it turned into a spear and sliced right through them, the end then turned into a hammer and crushed it.

Hooked to the edge of Marsupalami's tail was a large yo-yo. The center of each side was glowing gray, and was constantly spinning, then end of the string was a swirl Keychain. This was Sidewinder. Marsupalami started to spin his tail around and flung the Key-yo-yo, the odd weapon the rapidly bounced off the walls, hitting foes gaining more momentum as it went, until it crashed into a building, almost going straight through it.

Stitch's blade was now a small laser. It had four barrels, along the back was a tube with a bubbling green goop, the Keychain was a target. This was KGL.(2) Stitch hefted the gun up and pulled the trigger, he flew back on the recoil, and out of the barrels shot fours beams of green energy that zipped around, hitting various targets, only to loop back and strike them again.

KHKHKHKHKH

"What exactly do we do now?" Aladdin asked.

"We should head to the castle," Vincent answered, "that's where the enemy lies and waits."

"And when we get there we kick their asses, right?" Ichigo asked.

"We can't go in there without a plan, Ichigo." Rukia said.

"I believe a good course of action would be to search for any destructive weapons they may have." Shelke said. "Though it may be difficult since I do not know where they would keep such things."

"I can help there," Roxas said. "I've been here before."

"Why's that?" Aladdin asked.

Roxas was about to answer, when Hybrid creatures appeared, ones that flew close to the ground and at high speeds.

Roxas summoned his weapon and spun it around, bashing one in the face as it dashed for him.

Vincent reached into his cloak and pulled out his triple-barreled gun, Cerberus, he didn't want to change his gun. Vincent carefully aimed the gun and pulled the trigger, blasting away the Hybrids, then without turning, he shot one behind him.

Shelke had drawn two sword-like objects, the blades on each glowed orange with an orange rope connecting them at the ends. One of the hovering Hybrids darted at Shelke, but the former Tsviet jumped out of the way. It continued to do this several more times, but this time Shelke jumped into the air and stabbed it in the back.

Ichigo drew his weapon, a large cleaver-like sword, Zangetsu. Ichigo jumped right into the fray, swinging the sword and slicing the enemies in half. One of them tried to stab at him, but blocked it with his massive sword and cleaved it in half. He then brought it up and slammed it down, causing a massive blast of energy that ripped through the ground.

Rukia drew her sword, Sode no Shirayuki, and as soon as if left it's sheath it changed shape, the whole thing became white, the guard turned into a snowflake shape and long ribbon extended from the hilt's end. Rukia dashed forward and sliced at several of them, but more circled around her to strike. Rukia held her sword up and a circle appeared around her, the next moment a tall pillar pf ice appeared in it, freezing the Hybrids.

Aladdin's blade had become scimitar-like. In the center of the hilt was a jewel, along he flat sides of the blade were lined with pale jewels, the tip was serrated and the Keychain was a sun. This was Desert Swift. Aladdin held his weapon and dashed away, being chased by the Hybrids, he dashed around, giving them little time to recover. Aladdin then ran up a wall, the Hybrids then unable to stop crashed into it.

KHKHKHKHKH

"So, what are we supposed to be doing?" Naruto asked. "Or are we just going to wander around aimlessly."

"I sure hope that isn't the plan." Sakura said.

"How do we get to that castle over there?" Abe asked.

"It looks really far away," Munch said as he sat in his wheelchair.

"I think I have an idea!" Namine said. "Although the castle isn't as above the ground as it once was, it still think they may be using a floatation device as before. Taking it out may be a good idea."

"So that the good we do?" Stranger asked. "Then let's go. But first," Stranger pointed his weapon Hybrids that were approaching fast, "we have to deal with them."

Namine let the chain fall and swung it, it whipped around causing to wrap around one of them, she then pulled back and swung it at another, destroying both. She had to admit, she was more at ease with this then her Keyblade.

Naruto quickly made several of his clones and dashed into the Hybrids, one of the Naruto clones kicked up one of the Hybrids, while the other clones jumped at it and sliced at it.

Sakura dodged the blows thrown at her by one of the larger Hybrids, she then reared her fist back and threw a punch into it's chest, sending it crashing right through a building.

Stranger's crossbow had been replaced with a high power, Gattling gun. He pointed the weapon at the upcoming forces and pulled the trigger. A steady stream of ammunition that sliced through them easily. The ammo changed automatically and fired a small bug that landed it the crowd. Said bug the created a massive explosion.

The implant on Munch's head had been upgraded, it was now silver, flatter and slimmer, covering a good portion of his head like a helmet. Munch rolled around the field, making sure not to get hit, a little gun the popped out from the top and started to shoot at the enemies all around him. Munch then spun around in a circle of maximum damage.

Abe's Keyblade had turned into a staff of sorts. There were Mudokin carvings carved all over it, at the top where colorful feather, the Keychain was the Oddworld moon. This was Abe's Spirit Staff. Abe raised the weapon and swung it, several possession orbs appeared and flew into several Hybrids, which then began to have them attack each other. One managed. One of them was able to slice at him, but he exploded into a flock of birds, each of the birds then swooped down and destroyed it, Abe then reformed.

KHKHKHKHKH

"I wonder," Weiss said as he stared to the cit below. "how long before they get here?"

**Shining Hearts: Checkmate**

"This game's boring." Tanith whined

"Really? I would figure that you would like this, so far you have me in check, and whenever I make a move, you easily counter it." L said. "This is actually quite a challenge."

"I know, but it's boring!" Tanith then moved one of the pieces and toppled another. "Checkmate." L stared at the board, wondering how she had lost. "Can I have some of your cake?"

"No."

"Sore loser."

(1) This is based off the Soul Robber, from the NBC video game.

(2) Key-Gun Laser.

Please review

Mrfipp


	90. HeliHell

-1Fipp: On Wednesday I saw the movie 'Burn after Reading'. It was very funny, and I just loved how no one knew what the hell was going on throughout the whole thing!

Chapter 84: Heli-Hell

"That was a waste of time." Tom said as he jumped to the ground. "You figured that they'd be a little tougher eh?"

"They will get tougher." Tifa said.

"They will?" Captain Jack asked. "Are ye sure?"

"I fought some of them back at Radiant Garden, they can me much stronger then this. Tanith also fought some of them."

"You did?" Riku asked the shorter girl.

"Yup! I shot down a helicopter!" Tanith said proudly. "I jumped onto a Gattling gun and shot it and it blew up!" Tanith sighed happily. "It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Speaking of helicopters," Simba knew what these were after a brief explanation from Jiminy. He was rather surprised about them. "How do we get to the castle? It's too high up for us to simply walk up there."

"Worry not!" Jack said as he started to walk ahead of them, backwards. "If there is anything that you can count on, it is I: Captain Jack Sparrow! To lead us to-AAGGHH!" Jack then walked right over a cliff. Simba then dashed forward and grabbed Jack's foot before he could fall to his death.

"To lead us right off a cliff." Tom finished what the pirate was saying. "Ladies and gentlemen, the great Captain Jack Sparrow in all 'is glory!" Tom clapped mockingly as Simba pulled jack back up, pure terror on the pirate's face.

"Am I dead?" Jack asked.

"No, but I can finish you if you like!" Tanith said, holding up her Keyblade. Riku then hit her over the head. After the strike, Riku looked up at the castle in the distance.

"Tom?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"You think you can teleport that far?"

"That far? No, despite the fact that with me new Key I can go much further, but not that far." the mutant said, shaking his head.

"You can fly, right?" Simba asked.

"Well, yeah, but really it's just controlling the metal that's been implanted in me body, what of it?"

"Why don't you just fly us there?"

"Fly you there? Sorry, but I don't think I'd 'ave enough energy to make that sort of round trip several times."

Riku sighed. "What do you think Tifa?" Riku's response was Jack flying back, and crashing into a building. The four of them turned around to see and frustrated Tifa with her fists clenched. "Not hard to guess what happened here." they turned to see Jack staggering out of the hole.

"I possibly deserved that." Jack said as he fumbled forward. A crack from the hole he made developed and raced up the side of the building. At the top, a piece of the roofing the cracked off the roof, causing the chuck to fall down, as well as a large satellite dish fell down as well, almost crushing him.

"Is that a satellite dish?" Tanith asked.

"This thing almost killed me!" Jack yelled.

"I think I know what we can do with it." Riku said.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Hold it steady!" Jack yelled.

"I'm beginning to think this may be a bad idea!" Tifa yelled.

"Stop shaking it!" Tanith.

"Sorry!" Tom strained. "But 'ow about YOU keep this thing up with YER magnetic powers!"

Soaring through the skies, was the satellite dish, with Riku and co. on it. The plan was to use Tom's magnetic power to fly it across the chasm to the castle, but this was proving to be very strenuous on Tom due to the effort of keeping so much weight afloat and having to fly it across such a massive distance.

"Just try to hold it a bit longer Tom!" Riku said. "We just need to go a bit further!" Riku then turned to Jack. "Help him!"

Normally Jack would take offence to being ordered around, but due to the fact that the dish was about to fall into a seemingly bottomless chasm. He pulled out his weapon and created a whirlwind underneath the dish, lifting it upwards, Tom then gave one push, sending them flying forward causing them fall out of the dish.

But as luck would have it, there was a large door open for them. Each one of them reached for it, trying to grab on to it. But instead they all missed it by a couple of inches and slammed into the wall, where they started to slid down, falling into the deep chasm.

"I knew this would get me killed!" Jack yelled.

"I got it!" Simba roared, the lion summoned Terra Wrecker and pulled it back, he then slammed it into the wall, causing a massive tremor to erupt through the whole thing, then below them a massive slab of stone shot out horizontally, acting as a platform for them to fall on.

"That hurt." Tifa moaned as she stood up. "I think I broke my back."

"Sorry, but it was the only thing I could come up with at the time." Simba said. The lion then turned to face the wall, he then swiped at it with his Key-claw, opening a massive hole that lead into a hallway.

"We got in, that's all that matters." Riku said as he and the others jumped in, well, most of the others.

"What about Tom?" Tifa asked pointing outside. Laying on the stone platform was Tom.

"Are you okay Tom?" Riku asked.

"Just a bit of exhaustion." Tom replied tiredly. "Never used me abilities that such an extent before.

"So, do we just leave him here?" Tanith asked.

"No, we don't." Riku said. "Simba, do you think you can carry him on you back until he's okay to move again?"

"I don't mind." Simba said. Riku then walked over to Tom and pulled him up and dragged him to Simba's back.

"Now that that's over with," Captain Jack said, "all we have to do is find the flying ship and blow them up!"

"Yeah!" Tanith cheered. "We get to blow shit up!" she sang.

"But, where do we go exactly?" Simba asked.

This caused the group to think for a moment. Currently, they had two different places to go, with the exception of the hole in the wall. Either to the left, or too the right.

"Um, so which is it? Left or right?" Tifa asked. The woman put her hand to her chin and gave it a moment's thought. "I got it!" Tifa walked to the wall opposing the one they came through. "If we can't decided which of the two present paths to choose," Tifa's gloves started to glow, she then reared her fist back and punched the wall, creating another hole that lead to another hall. Tifa turned back to the others and smiled. "We'll just have to create a third option on our own!"

Riku, Simba, and Jack were speechless, the only reaction came from Tanith. "Yeah! More destruction!"

"So that's basically what we're going to do?" Riku asked.

"I'd argue with them but," Jack said.

_CRASH!!_

"We know." Simba said.

Tom only groaned.

KHKHKHKHKH

After so much time, they were finally able to get outside.

"Took us long enough." Simba complained. "Tom's getting a little heavy."

"Wait a minute." Tanith then poked Tom, only to receive a snore. The girl then grabbed Tom by the hair and threw him at a wall.

"What was that for!" Tom yelled from his position on the ground.

"You lazy asshole! You were fine all this time you just wanted to sleep!" Tanith then stomped on Tom's back several times.

The others, just simply ignored this act of violence.

"You think this is the place?" Simba asked.

"It is," Riku pointed to the tower that was in front of them. "That tower in the distance, you can see the copters and Hybrids flying off the top."

"So we just get from here, to there." Tifa said.

"Sound too bloody easy." Captain Jack said darkly. There was then a loud roaring noise, then down from below the abyss and over the edge came a large helicopter machine. "Knew it!" Jack pointed.

The Heli-Crasher flew over the walkway and zoomed at them, firing bullets. Simba roared, creating an earth shield that blocked the bullets. A hole then appeared in it and Tifa jumped at it, she reared her fist back and punched at it, throwing it back.

It then flew back and flew high into the air and started to fire rocket down at them. Riku summoned Guardian to have it block it, but the rocket turned at the last moment and struck Riku, blasting him away.

The Heli-Crasher then flew down only a few feet above the ground and raced down the ground, trying to bowl then over, which it was able to do. Captain Jack jumped up and fired at the Heli-Crasher, each shot hitting it in the armor. The machine then dived back down and flew overhead, dropping bombs as they it along.

Tom fired a bolt of electricity up and at it, but it spun out of the way as he did so. But Tom teleported up and sliced at it's wings, causing it to fly out of control. Tanith then jumped up and stabbed at it in the faceplate, it then spun out of control and down to the abyss. With Tanith still with it.

"Don't worry," Riku said before anyone else could show any concern. "She'll be back."

"She'll always come back." Tom said. It was true, they both knew from experience.

"We should get going." Riku said before running off, the others followed.

"This seems ways to easy to me if you ask me." Tom said. "So that mean I'm probably going to be-AAGGHH!" Tom was then shot and fell to the ground. "Son of a bitch!"

"Tom!" Jack yelled as kneeled next to Tom. "Why, why did he have to die! Don't worry! I will avenge your death!"

"Actually," Tom said as he sat up. "That didn't kill me."

"Oh, then I will avenge your mortal wounding!"

"I think I'm okay." Tom stood up, the bullets dropping out of him.

"Hear that!" Jack yelled into the air. "You can't take him down!"

"Then it looked like I'll have to do better to kill him next time." out of the opposite doorway stepped out a woman.

"Rosso the Crimson." Tifa said.

"What were the chances that we'd run into each other so fast?" Rosso asked.

"Rosso the Crimson?" Simba asked.

"One of the Tsviets, we thought that we had killed them back in Radiant Garden, but they somehow ended up here. They were responsible for the ship going down." Tifa explained.

"Really?" Captain Jack said. "So this beautiful woman in front of us is responsible for all this destruction eh? Oh, sorry, where are my manners." Jack took off his hat and bowed. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow."

"What is with this guy?" Tifa asked.

"I really don't care." Rosso said. "Now if you excuse me, I think I shall kill you all in horrible ways."

"Great, another psycho bitch red." Tom said.(1)

"What was that you insolent child!" Rosso said. "I will teach you to say such things to I! Rosso the Crimson!"

There was then a loud mechanical screaming.

"What's that noise?" Simba asked.

"Told you." Riku said. They all looked up and saw the Heli-Crasher about to crash down on them. Tanith was of course on it. "I think we should run."

_CRASH!!_

The massive machine crashed down on them

"Is everyone okay?" Riku asked.

"Die!" Rosso yelled as she appeared behind Riku, she was about to strike at him when her strike was blocked. "What?"

"Riku," Tanith said. "You and the others go." Tanith the shoved Rosso back, the Tsviet landed perfectly on her feet. "I'll keep care of her."

"Makes sense," Tom said, "use one crazy bitch to fight another." Tom was then hit by a dark blast.

"The faster we can take out those helicopters, the better right? So go!"

"Fine, just don't die on us." Riku then turn and ran the other direction, followed closely Tom, Jack, Simba and Tifa.

"Well, well, well." Rosso said. "It certainly been a long while since I've seen you, Experiment X."

**Heli-Crasher**

A machine used by the Tsviets. It attacked Riku and co. from the air, though it was defeated. They now have their own Heli-Crasher thanks to Captain Jack.

**Shining Hearts: Weapons Guide: Riku**

"Now it's time for you learn about another weapon used to fight Anarchy. Riku's Dark Essence." Jiminy jumps up and pulls down a screen. "The Dark Essence was once wielded by the Dark Knight, who inspired Riku to learn how to use the Guardian technique. This weapon also strengthens Riku's powers over the darkness. Wouldn't you say Riku?"

"It does," Riku said as he examined his blade. "But it leaking darkness is a problem, sometimes I can't tell which end it which. Grabbed the blade one. Still hurts."

(1) Tom is referring to Rein, who is similar to Rosso if you think about it.

And there you have it! The first of the Tsviet fights!s

Please review

Mrfipp


	91. More Than That

-1Fipp: Now, for those of you who like to hear music in fights, for this fight, play 'Bring me to Life' by Evanscene.

And for those of you who keep tabs on 'Red vs. Blue', here are my thoughts on the latest episode: Holy Fing God! I did not know that about Church! Shit! But wait, what about Tex?

Chapter 87: More Then That

Riku and co. ran onto the deck of the helicopters.

"So destroy all these?" Simba asked.

"That's the plan." Tifa replied.

"Doesn't look that 'ard." Tom said.

"I wonder if I can fly one of those?" Captain Jack asked as he eyed the flying machines.

"So we all know what to do, huh?" Riku said. Each one of them drew their weapons. Riku looked back down the tower to where he had left Tanith to fight Rosso. He was wondering how she was fairing against the red Tsviet.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Well, well, well." Rosso said. "It certainly been a long while since I've seen you, Experiment X."

"Tanith."

"Pardon?"

"My name, that's the name I decided to give myself."

"Where did you come up with such a ridiculous name?" Rosso laughed.

"Someone called me that when the Radiant Garden was being taken over, someone ran over to me and called me that, he must have mistaken me for someone else. Ever since then I've called myself that."

"So sad," Rosso said, "stealing someone else's name. How pathetic! You should have stayed with us, in Xehanort's laboratory. If you had, you might have become more powerful if you had. Maybe even more so the Nero, or Weiss, easily taking either of their titles." Rosso thought for a moment. "X the Sable. X the Immaculate."

"Would you please stop calling me by that!" Tanith yelled as she griped her blade tighter. "So tell me, how many are left?"

"Of us? By the time we were able to escape from Xehanort's labs, there were only six of us."

"Including Shelke?"

"Yes, but I hear that she is now working on your side now."

"Who else?"

"Myself, Azul, Argento, Nero and Weiss."

"That all? I was hoping for more of you." Tanith chuckled. "You know when I escaped, I swore I'd kill each and every one of you, I was extremely enraged when I heard that Vincent supposedly had killed you all. But now that I find out that you're alive, I still have a chance to fulfill that vow." Tanith smiled. "But with so many people running around I think the chances of that happening are very low! So I'm gonna kill you right now!" Tanith reached out her hand and brining Bringer of Chaos up with it.

"So you intend to fight me Experiment X?" Rosso laughed as she reached behind her back and pulled out a stranger weapon with two blades, one each side, it also looked capable of gunfire. "Let us see how capable you are!" Rosso then dashed forward and sliced at Tanith, the younger girl tried to dodge but was too slow to completely dodged, the blade nicking her front.

The Tsviet then kicked Tanith across the floor, the latter then jumped back up and swung her Keyblade, sending a wave of darkness barreling at Rosso, but the woman jumped up and started to fire on Tanith.

The girl quickly jumped and ran down the platform, trying to outrun the bullets. Rosso, who then appeared in front of Tanith, swiped at her, but Tanith brought up her blade and blocked Rosso's strikes, Tanith the pulled her foot back and kicked Rosso in the knee. The Tsviet hobbled backwards, trying to ignore the stinging in her knee. Tanith then ran forward and swung her blade, getting in several good hits in.

Rosso then blocked Tanith's last strike and grabbed her by her throat and threw her to the ground, she raised her weapon to stab her in the head but Tanith rolled away at the last second and jumped up.

"You are being quite irritating, Experiment X." Rosso said.

"Stop calling me that!" Tanith yelled.

"It doesn't matter what name you go by, you were born Experiment X, and that is how you will die! Now to show you the true power of Rosso the Crimson!" Rosso then started to glow a scarlet aura.

Rosso then swung her weapon against the ground, sending several shockwaves racing towards Tanith, but the girl jumped to the sides, trying her best to avoid each wave. With a maniacal laugh, Rosso then threw her weapon. The rapidly spinning weapon flew at her, she tried to jump out of the way, but it cut at her side, spilling black blood on the blank stone.

Tanith rolled out of the way and swung her blade as the weapon came back at her, and pouring a large amount of her darkness into it, the two weapons collided, sending sparks and darkness around. Rosso's weapon then flew away, only to be caught by Rosso.

Then is a flash of red, Rosso duplicated, making three perfect copies, they then vanished.

Before Tanith could blink, all three Bloodburst Rosso copies were on her, going much faster then she could, slicing at her, laughing all the way. The Bloodburst Rosso copies each then took a step back from Tanith, who had various bleeding gashes allover her, with a smirk, they made one last slice up the middle.

With one final cough of blood, Tanith fell forwards, hitting the ground.

KHKHKHKHKH

Riku grabbed hold of the Hybrid and threw it at a small group that was running at him, knocking them all down, Riku then opened his palm and blasted them all away with a single shot.

Riku was about to fire off another blast when he felt something, something that made him numb for a brief second. Thankfully, this moment of numbness faded as quickly as it came and he was able to cut clean through the Hybrid running at him from behind.

"Just, what was that?" Riku quickly looked back to where they had left Tanith, though the bridge was far below them, and he was in the middle of the large copter pad, so he was unable to see her, or her battle. Riku then took a look around.

Things were not doing too well, they were being bombarded by countless flying enemies, both Hybrids and Heli-Crashers.

Riku could only grind his teeth and fight, unable to calm this horrible feeling.

KHKHKHKHKH

Rosso, who had dismissed the copies, looked down at Tanith, unmoving and bleeding black blood.

"Pathetic," Rosso sneered, "it makes me sick that Xehanort thought you had such potential, but then again, I have grown much stronger then you ever could hope." the Tsviet then gave a nudge with her foot to Tanith's side. No response. "With those wounds, you'll not last much longer. Good riddance to you." with a maniacal laughter, Rosso began to walk towards where Riku and the others had gone off.

Tanith could only groan in pain.

_Flashback . . ._

"_Do you understand your true purpose in life?" Xehanort asked to the small audience. "When the times comes, we shall take over this pitiful world when Ansem the Wise is dealt with!"  
_

_Tanith, who was in the crowd, looked to her side, next to her was the girl she knew as Shelke. When she first saw her, Shelke's eyes were filled with nothing but fear and tears, but now, nothing, nothing but a broken husk._

_She saw the others, she had the misfortune of knowing some of their names. There was Rosso, Azul, Argento, Nero and Weiss._

"_When the times comes, we will strike. With the Heartless on our side we can not loose! All will be ours! That is your main purpose, to serve me."_

_End Flashback . . ._

"No," Tanith rasped as she tried to get up. "I'm not that. I'm more then that!" Tanith pushed herself on wobbly arms. "Rosso!" she yelled, causing the Tsviet to stop in her tracks.

"Still alive?" she asked. "I will admit you are unable to accept defeat." the Crimson one turned back to Tanith. "But you are still foolish!"

"I know." Tanith was now standing on two shaky legs. "Do you think that you're the only one who's grown in power?" Tanith took a step forward, the air around her growing darker. "I will not allow you, or the other Tsviets to win!" Rosso was then pushed back several feet by a pulse of darkness.

Rosso quickly looked back up at Tanith, she had grown an aura of darkness, and her eyes were now shining gold. "I will defeat you!" Tanith grabbed her Keyblade and readied a battle stance. "Are YOU ready, Experiment R?"

Rosso then leaped forward and sliced at Tanith, who quickly dodged it, she then jumped forward and stabbed at Rosso, sending her back. Tanith threw her hand forward, sending an extended arm of darkness to fly forward and swipe at Rosso, almost cleaving her in half.

Rosso then leaped up and landed near Tanith, she then drew her weapon back and quickly stabbed her in the gut. Rosso's grin faded when Tanith grabbed her wrist, and put on an equally sadistic grin.

"Boom." The whole area erupted in dark flames, Rosso jumped out, greatly wounded. She readied her weapon to prepare another strike when she felt something stab her arm, causing her to drop her weapon. She looked down to see that Tanith's blood was moving on it's own.

"Pretty cool huh?" Rosso looked up to see Tanith, who was even worst looking then herself, but far more confident then herself. "Like this, I have control over all darkness, even the darkness that's in my blood. Even though I hate this power since it causes more harm then good, I'll not be needing if for much longer. You spilt a lot of my blood, and this world ins nothing but darkness." Tanith looked back at Rosso, with a wide grin. "You loose!" Tanith then snapped her fingers, her blood, the darkness in the air, even several Heartless, surrounded Rosso. The Tsviet backed up to the edge of the bridge until she was unable to go further without falling.

"You think you win!" Rosso laughed. "Never!" Rosso quickly recalled her weapon, ignoring Tanith's blood stabbing at her. "You will never gain the pleasure of killing me! I! Rosso the Crimson! Will never allow an insect of the likes of you to stand above me! NO ONE!!" Rosso quickly swung her weapon, attacking the ground, separating the piece she was one from the bridge, causing it to fall off. "NO ONE! NO ONE!! NO ONE!!" Rosso laughed more maniacally then Tanith ever heard the woman laugh, but soon the laughter faded away as Rosso fell into the darkness far below.

Tanith chuckled, the darkness around her faded, the Heartless retreated, Tanith returned back to normal. "Tom was right," she said, "you are a crazy bitch." Tanith then fell back.

She was unconscious before she hit the ground.

It took several minutes before the Hybrids started to storm the bridge, completely surrounding the downed girl.

They were about to finish Rosso's job when they were shot down. The remanding Hybrids looked up to see one of their own Heli-Crashers flying down at them.

"We're devils, and black sheep and really bad eggs!" they could hear singing from the inside of the Heli-Crasher. "Drink up me hearties YO-HO!" The Heli-Crasher then did a barrel roll, while shooting down the rest of them down.

"Put us down ye bloody maniac!" Tom yelled.

"Shut it! No one likes a back seat driver." Jack calmly said.

"If you don't land, I'll get Simba." Tifa said.

"I am a little hungry," Simba said, licking his teeth.

"Well when you put it like that," Jack eased the controls, landing the ship on the bridge, Riku jumped out when it was still a few feet off the ground, followed by Tom.

"Tanith!" Riku yelled as jumped to Tanith, picking the upper half of her body off the ground. "Are you okay!?"

"Looks like shit." Tom said, he then quickly summoned Paladin's Blades and placed one of them on Tanith, there was then a quick green flash and Tanith's wounds started to stitch themselves back up. "That should do it." Tom's weapons retracted. "Although for 'elping 'er in something she wanted to do 'erself, she'll probably kill us."

"Think she'll be okay." Riku said as he picked her up, her light bodyweight almost nothing to him.

"Now, to get back to the ship." Tom said. Both he and Riku walked back to the Heli-Crasher.

Riku didn't say anything about Tanith snuggling into his chest.

**Rosso the Crimson**

A former experiment of Xehanort and a Tsviet. Rosso is a egotistical and sadistic woman. Rosso was Tanith's opponent, was harshly reminded of her past that she wanted to forget. Instead of accepting defeat, chose to end her own life. Rosso wields and odd double-bladed weapon capable of gun fire. Rosso first appeared in _Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus. _

**Bloodburst Rosso**

Rosso unleashing her full power. In this form her glows a blood-red aura, her speed and savageness also increase, she can also throw her weapon like a boomerang. Despite this, she was defeated by Tanith. Bloodburst Rosso first appeared in _Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus._

**Dark Tanith**

Tanith's power unleashed. Originally, when Tanith entered this, she would loose all control of her power and cause harm to friend and foe alike, but recently has begun to gain control over it. Using the aura as an extension to her own body, and healing fatal wounds are some of the powers offered by this form.

**Shining Hearts: Lizard**

Stitch was walking through the halls of Disney Castle, utterly bored with nothing to do.

"Stitch bored!" the small alien then slumped down, utterly tired. "So bored!" Stitch then lifted his head to see something waling across the hall. "Lizard?"

The 'lizard' then stopped dead in his tracks and ran to Stitch until he was in his face. "I ain't no lizard! I'm one-hundred percent dragon!" Mushu yelled.

"Not dragon!" Stitch poked Mushu in the chest. "Dragon's big! And scary! And breathe fire!"

"I can do those things!" Mushu pointed his head up and blew a large plume of fire.

"Can't fly!"

"I can too fly!" Stitch then picked Mushu up and threw him into the air, just like Stitch expected, Mushu just crashed back to the ground.

"Not fly."

Please review

Mrfipp


	92. Fallen into a Trap

-1Fipp(coughing loudly): . . . I'm not sick damn it!!

Chapter 88: Fallen into a Trap

"Rosso has fallen." Weiss said to the remaining Tsviets.

"Not surprising," Azul said. "most likely the cause of her arrogance."

"So that just leaves us four?" Argento asked. "This will be much trouble. I think I shall continue to look over the labs." the Silver Tsviet the walked out of the room.

"You two go as well." Weiss said, Nero and Azul nodded and left the room.

"I have found who you are looking for, Azul." Nero said.

"Where?"

"I will lead you to your opponent, I believe their bloodlust is almost as great as yours."

"Good, I need a battle!" Azul laughed. "Just who is it?"

KHKHKHKHKH

"Are you sure this will work?" Namine asked.

"It doesn't look too steady." Stranger said.

"It's a solid as any other bridge I've crossed!" Naruto said. "Isn't that right guys!" he called out to his clones, which he had form a bridge that spanned from the top of the skyscraper, which was where they were currently at, across the vast gorge, to a large door on the castle.

"Right!" The Naruto clones answered.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Abe asked. "I mean, how is it even possible you can make all these! It had to cause at least some kind of strain!"

"Don't worry," Sakura said, "this is nothing for Naruto."

"Sakura-chan's right!" Naruto yelled, already halfway across the 'bridge.' "Come on!"

"How did he get so far?" Munch asked. "Wait, my wheel chair isn't going to roll on that thing!" Stranger the picked up Munch by the back of his chair. "Oh, thank you."

"Nothing of it." Stranger said, as though the weight was nothing.

"So we just walk across it?" Namine asked.

"We really don't have much else of an option." Sakura said, seeing that Naruto was already on the other side. She then causally stepped on the first Naruto and continued to walk down the path. "Come on, hurry up! Even Naruto has his limits!" she continued down her path.

"Well," Namine said as she took a deep breath, "here we go!" Carefully, Namine took a step forward onto the Naruto bridge, apologizing to each one as she stepped on them.

"So, who's next?" Abe asked.

"I'll go." Stranger said, with Munch in his hands. The Steef took a step forward onto the Naruto clones, and carefully made his way across them.

"So I guess it's my turn then, huh?" Abe asked, mostly to himself. The Mudokin took a step forward, placing a foot on the Naruto clones. "Okay, just don't look down, just don't look down." he repeated like his own personal mantra.

"That's right," one of the Naruto clones said, "just don't look down!" Abe stepped on his face. "HEY!"

"Sorry!" Abe quickly yelled, causing him to look down. "Oh my." Abe turned a sickly pale and fell off.

"Get him!"

"Save Abe!"

"Don't let him fall!" The Naruto clones yelled, each one then grabbed legs of another Naruto, the first one grabbing hold of Abe.

"Quick!" Namine yelled. "Someone pull him up!"

"On it!" Sakura quickly reached for the closest Naruto clone and grabbed it by the legs, then effortlessly pulled it up, along with the rest of the Naruto chain. They poofed out of existence as they passed overhead until the last Naruto was gone, causing Abe to fall right on Munch.

"Get off me!"

"That was close." Namine said in relief. "Good job Naruto!" she turned to see Naruto, unconscious on the ground. "What happened to him?"

"Oh that?" Sakura said as she kneeled next to Naruto. "The Kage Bunshin, when dispelled, transfer any experience back to Naruto. Dispelling so many at once is a little bit too much." she then tapped on Naruto's headband. "Naruto?"

"Yeah?" he said. "Uh, I'm okay!" Naruto then quickly jumped back to his feet.

"That was fast." Stranger said, he then turned to the hallway that awaited them. "We have find this levitation thing right?"

"We do." Namine said as she walked forward into the hall, the others close behind. "And luck's on our side, I'm really familiar with this area in particular."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Munch rolled forward. "The sooner we blow it up the better!"

"Wait," Sakura said. "I just thought of something, if we destroy the levitation device while we, and everybody else is in the castle, won't it kill us?" This caused Namine to stop in her tracks. This caused everybody else to stare and Namine.

"Um," she said as she turned around, blushing. "I'm not very good at planning things, I'm just making it up as we go along."

"Sounds good to me!" Naruto said.

"What do you mean!?" Sakura yelled. "We have no plan whatsoever!"

"Come one Sakura-chan! I never have a plan!"

"Yeah, I know." Sakura said annoyed. "What about you three?" she asked the three Oddities. "What do you think?

"I rarely ever have a plan." Stranger said.

"We don't have time to make one up." Munch said.

"That's 'cause something's always chasing us." Abe said. "But, whenever we leave a place it blows up!"

"That's comforting." Sakura sweat-dropped. "So, I'm the only one who wants a plan?" Sakura asked. The other five nodded. "Damn." There was then a large rumbling in the room, the six of them looked up to see a large mechanical spider-like tank standing on the walls. It then jumped down and landed on the ground.

The Rocket Spider reared back a bit and fired dozens of rockets from it's back at them. Stranger quickly drew his crossbow and fired, the rapidly fired ammo at them, destroying them all.

The Rocket Spider quickly started to rotate and fire another round of rockets, destroying everything around it. Naruto quickly called up several clones and had them attack, though they were quickly destroyed. The Spider's attention had been so focused on the clones, that it didn't see Naruto flying at it from behind, with a swirling Rasengan in hand. The ninja then crashed right into it, the Rasengan creating a massive hole in it.

It then started to fire more rockets allover again, making it very difficult to dodge. Namine quickly ran under and slid under the Spider, wrapping the end of her chain around one of it's legs, when she came out on the other side, she repeated this process until the chain was tangled in it's legs. The blonde let Sakura grab hold of the chain and pull on it hard, sending the Spider at her. Sakura drew back her fist, and as the Spider came close she left loose a punch that blasted it across the room.

The Spider stood up again and started to fired more continuous rounds of rockets. Abe, who was about to be hit by most of them, transformed into a flock of doves that flew around the room. The birds dodged the missiles and reformed above the Spider, causing Abe to land on the Spider. Abe, clumsily, raised his weapon, the top of it glowing, and slammed it down on the on the machine, sending powerful magical energy through it.

Stranger ran across the room on all fours, dodging each of the rockets as they hit the ground he passed over moments ago. He quickly jumped up and spun into the air, firing dozens of rounds at the Spider. He then suddenly changed direction, started running at it, he jumped back into the air and fired down more exploding rounds, each one hitting their marks.

Munch wheeled around the room, trying to get as close as he could, a rocket then blasted the ground near him, causing him to fly forward. The machine was about to step on him, but Munch fired a blast from the Implant at it, causing it to seize up. The Spider stumbled backwards, small explosions erupting around it's body, then it's head blew up.

"That was close." Munch said as he bounced back to his chair.

"It's not over yet," Sakura said as she pointed upwards. A large number of Hybrids were jumping down from above.

"Why are there so many?" Abe asked.

"Then we'll just have to tear them all down!" Naruto yelled as he summoned more clones.

KHKHKHKHKH

The battle, they knew, would be hard, especially since there were so many to fight.

Naruto was thrown into a wall, but bounced off and jabbed a kunai into the back of the Hybrid that was charging him.

"Man, this is tough." Naruto said.

"_It wouldn't be is you were stronger." _said a voice. Naruto looked around for that voice. He knew that voice! It was impossible it could be here! _"Dobe."_

But Naruto saw, standing in a doorway, was the one person he didn't think to see.

The person wore an open white shirt, blue pants, a purple sash with a sword tied in there, his hair was a spiked black, with dark black eyes.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked in shock, he was about to call his name, but louder this time, but Sasuke retreated further into the darkened hall. Without a moment's hesitation, he ran after him.

KHKHKHKHKH

Sakura landed on the ground, watching as the Hybrid dissolved into nothing. She stood up straight and saw that she was surrounded by enemies. "Damn it." she was about to throw another punch when all the Hybrids in the room vanished. "Huh?"

"That was, odd." Namine said. "Why did they all disappear?"

"Did we do so well against the spider thing that they decided they couldn't win?" Abe asked, hopefully.

"No, then they wouldn't have attacked in the first place." Stranger said.

"Wait, someone's missing!" Munch yelled.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked.

KHKHKHKHKH

Naruto ran down the hall, he hadn't seen his friend since the door. After one last turn, Naruto found himself in a large room.

The person he saw was not Sasuke.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "Naruto! Where are you!?"

"Your friend will not hear you." a voice said. The five of them turned around to see darkness swirl around near one of the doors that lead out of the room.

"Who are you?" Namine asked, as she griped her weapon. 

"I am Nero the Sable," Nero said, "and please, drop your weapons, I have no interest in fighting you."

"What did you do with Naruto?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the door behind Nero vanished, leaving only a wall, "exited through this door, to Azul."

"Azul? Who's that?" Stranger asked.

"Azul the Cerulean, he is one of my comrades. He asked to fight Uzumaki himself."

"Why does he want Naruto?" Abe asked.

"Azul, is a bit of a savage individual." Nero explained. "He constantly searches for great battles, so when you and your allies invaded the castle, he asked me to use my power, the Oblivion, to search for the one that would grant him this fight."

"How did you do that?" Sakura asked.

"My Oblivion allowed me to search for someone who had the greatest need for battle, an unquenchable bloodlust. I found that, in Naruto."

"Naruto?" Namine asked. "Naruto doesn't seem like that, he seems like a nice guy."

"It was odd," Nero said, looking up, "when I looked at him, he was, how should I say this, different."

"Different?" Sakura felt a chill run down her body. "What do you mean by that?"

"It was as though there was another presence to him, the true source of the bloodlust I found in him. It was because of this that I decided that he would be the perfect opponent for Azul."

"No." Sakura whispered as she subconsciously grabbed her upper arm. _He can't be talking about what I think he's talking about. _she thought.

"Whatever it was I felt from inside him, I'm sure that Azul can coax it out, he has a tendency to bring out the monsters in us all."

"NO!" Sakura yelled as she dashed forward, pumping a large amount of chakra into her fist. Namine and the others expected her to punch Nero, but she ran past him and punched at the wall where the door was moments ago, causing a crater and a large amount of the wall to be severely cracked. But no hallway.

"That was a futile effort." Nero said, turning to face Sakura, who had slumped to the ground, clutching her punching arm. "Though that was the hall Uzumaki left down, it was sealed up. Azul does not like his fights to be spoiled." the darkness wrapped around Nero, moments later, he was gone.

"No." Sakura stood up. "We can't let that happen."

KHKHKHKHKH

"Who are you!?" Naruto yelled, anger boiling over.

"I am," the man said as he lifted up a massive gun with ease, "Azul the Cerulean!"

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Naruto's childhood friend and greatest rival. Several years ago, Sasuke left his home in pursuit of power, though Naruto tried to stop him, he was unable to stop him. Since then, Naruto and Sakura have made it their main goal to save him from himself. Sasuke first appeared in _Naruto._

**Rocket Spider**

A large arachnid-like machine capable of firing heavy artillery. It attacked Namine and co., though it was defeated by them.

**Shining Hearts: Weapons Guide: Roxas**

"We are here once again to talk about the weapons used to fight Anarchy!" Jiminy said. "Today we are going to talk about Roxas's weapon, Heartened Halberd!" Jiminy jumps up and pulls down a screen. "The Heartened Halberd is a spear-like Keyblade made of two Keyblades joined at the hilts. Roxas can also grab at the ends without fear of being hurt, giving him more range. It also augments Roxas's powers to a great extent."

"Though it can be a little bit of a problem when walking through doors, keeps getting stuck." Roxas said, hanging his head.

Please review

Mrfipp


	93. Monsters Unleashed

-1Fipp: Just so you know, my birthday was on Wednesday, my 18th, and now I can be tried as an adult.

That sucks.

And for those of you who are paying attention to the latest Naruto chapter: Things are about to get good, and that was the best splash page ever!

Chapter 89: Monsters Unleashed

Namine, Sakura, Abe, Munch and Stranger ran through the halls, well Munch rolled, looking for Naruto.

"Why is it so important that we stop this fight?" Stranger asked Sakura, who with Namine was in the lead.

"We just have to." Sakura replied. "Otherwise we could be in even more trouble then we are now, and we won't be able to get out of it." _I can't let this happen, _she thought. _I can't let this happen to Naruto, not again._

An image flashed through her head, one of a four-tailed monster.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Azul the Cerulean?" Naruto asked. "Where's Sasuke!?"

"The person you saw was only an illusion, created by the darkness to lure you here." Azul said. "I may not know who this Sasuke is, but I do know that they are not, or ever were, here. You are only here to fight me!"

"You tricked me!? Just to fight me!?"

"Yes, I can feel that I will get a great battle from you! I can feel there is something inside of you, just waiting to break free! Now Uzumaki Naruto! Show me a great battle!" Azul lifted his cannon with ease and fired at Naruto.

The ninja quickly jumped out of the way of the gun fire and threw several kunai that hit Azul's arm, but were not able to dig to deep into his skin.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" a dozen Naruto clones appeared and rushed towards Azul, but the Tsviet fired his cannon , destroying over half the clones, he then swung the weapon, knocking out the rest of them out, leaving no Naruto.

"Where did you go!?" he yelled.

"Over here!" Azul spun around to see Naruto, and a clone working on something in the real Naruto's hand. "Rasengan!" the clone vanished and Naruto then thrust his hand forward, but Azul caught the blast in his hand, but non the lest he was sent back, Naruto then kicked his face and placed an explosive tag on his chest.

BOOM!!

Naruto landed on his feet and threw several shuriken into the dust cloud, hearing the 'thuds' of them hitting his target.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled. "Take that!"

"Pitiful!" a laser beam shot of the cloud and hit Naruto directly in the chest, sending him across the room and crashing into the wall. "Is this it? Show me more!" Azul ran forward at Naruto, lifting his gun and crashing it at Naruto, who jumped at the last moment. Naruto then jumped up on the gun's barrel and jumped up, once again kicking Azul's face, having little effect.

Naruto then jumped to the other side and summoned more clones, each one of them jumped up and grabbed onto Azul, forcing him to drop the gun. Azul struggled against them and smashed his arms into the wall, destroying the clones on one arm, he the quickly reached around his body and destroyed the rest of the clones.

Azul then looked down to see Naruto jump up at him with another Rasengan in hand, but the Tsviet stepped back, avoiding the Rasengan. He then reached out and grabbed Naruto by the throat and smashed him into the wall. With his free hand he picked up his gun.

"Show me more!" Azul yelled as he slowly squeezed Naruto. "I know you have more to give then that! So show me it!"

Naruto tried to pry himself free from the larger man's grasp, but Azul only squeezed harder. Azul frowned with disappointment, he was so sure he would be a challenge. He was about to crush him, when he noticed that his fingers were burning. He also noticed that Naruto was able to pry himself free. Naruto then reached forward and swiped at Azul, sending him halfway across the room.

Naruto fell to the floor and started screaming in agony, then at the final scream, a massive surge of red energy flew from him, burning Azul further. The Tsviet looked at Naruto, and smiled at his new appearance.

Naruto was now crouched down on all fours, his teeth and nails were now longer and sharper, the whiskers marks on his face were much darker and thinker, normally blue eyes were now blood red with slit pupils. He also had a red aura around him, which took on a certain shape, around his head, the aura formed two long ears, and near his rear, a long single tail. Naruto glowed.

"Impressive," Azul said. "maybe this not such a waste of time after all." Azul lifted his cannon and fired. Naruto, seeing this, quickly ran to the side, easily dodging the blast, he then dashed over towards Azul, dodging more of Azul's blasts with no effort. He then quickly jumped into the air and swung his arm forward, sending the aura at his arms reaching forward, like a giant arm, Azul tried to jump back, but the hand grabbed him holding him in place.

Naruto landed on the ground and reached out his arm, energy swirling in his palm. It then formed what appeared to be a Rasengan, but much bigger with four points to it.

"Futon: Rasen-Shuriken!" Naruto then pulled Azul toward him, the massive man flew towards the ninja with ease. Naruto thrust his hand forward, throwing the Rasen-Shuriken right into Azul's stomach, causing him to cough up a large amount of blood. Naruto released Azul, causing him to fall backwards while Naruto clutched his arm. "Shit!" Naruto cursed through the pain in his arm, though it was slowly fading, thanks to his healing ability.

"Impressive." Naruto looked up to see Azul trying to stand up. "That was certainly an impressive attack, Naruto."

"How, how did you-?" Naruto tried to ask.

"Now, it is time I lift all restraints on my power!" Azul exploded into a massive blue light. When the light faded, a massive blue bull-like monster stood in his place. Naruto tried to get away, but Arch Azul impaled him on one of his horns and ran forward, scrapping him at the ground before finally crashing him into the wall. Arch Azul then backed up several times before crashing back into the wall, before finally backing away, seeing Naruto hanging limply from the hole he had created.

Arch Azul roared in the defeat at his foe. He was about to walk away when something powerful shot from the hole and crashed him to the opposite side of the room. Arch Azul quickly scrabbled up and took another look at his foe, and grinned that he too had changed.

KHKHKHKHKH

Namine, Sakura and the Oddities ran down the hall, still no closer to finding Naruto. The Hybrids that they kept meeting up with were really doing nothing for Sakura's temper.

"DAMN IT!" she yelled as she punched another one out of existence. "We'll never find him at this rate!"

"Sakura," Namine said as she placed her hand on Sakura's shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll find him."

"I know, it's just," Sakura sighed. "but if we find him, it could be too late."

"Too late for what? Namine asked.

"That if we don't make it in time, he'll become a monster." Sakura said sadly. "It's happened before, but this time, there's no one to bring him back if he does."

KHKHKHKHKH

_In the dark corners of Naruto's mind, he was loosing a battle._

"_NO!" Naruto yelled as the water pulled at him, trying to throw him into the massive cage._

"_**You've lost, Kit."** the massive fox demon with nine tail said as Naruto drifted to his side of the bars. Kyuubi's grin was wide as he grabbed hold of Naruto._

KHKHKHKHKH

Arch Azul lowered his head, ready to charge Naruto, if you could call him that anymore.

Naruto had completely changed form. The red aura had now become more like skin, his eyes were now hallow and yellow, his teeth were now sharp and jagged, the inside of the mouth was glowing white, and he now had four tails, instead of one. Naruto, like Azul, was now a complete monster.

Arch Azul roared and charger at the Four-Tailed Kyuubi, which didn't even show any signs of moving. Arch Azul swung his head, crashing his horns into the much smaller the beast. The Four-Tailed Kyuubi was snapped in half, but something then grew out of it's stomach, an exact copy of the Four-Tailed Kyuubi's upper half sprang out and sliced at Arch Azul, sending him flying back. The copy retracted into the body, leaving the original to stand back up, seemingly unharmed.

The Four-Tailed Kyuubi then started to shake, hundreds of small glowing balls burst from it's skin, they then quickly flew in front of it and merged into one massive ball that suddenly shrunk to the size of a marble. It then ate it, and it's body bloated like a balloon, sinking into the ground.

Arch Azul roared and charged, seeing the Four-Tailed Kyuubi in such a vulnerable state. He was about to attack when the Four-Tailed Kyuubi opened it's mouth and blasted him.

KHKHKHKHKH

Sakura, Namine and the Oddities managed to find themselves outside, running down the a rampart.

BOOM!!

The five of them turned to see a massive red blast destroy an entire side one of the towers not too far away.

"What was that!?" Abe yelled.

"No," Sakura leaned forward, placing her hands on the stone. "We're too late." tears almost poured out of her eyes.

KHKHKHKHKH

The smoke cleared, near the massive hole stood Azul, heavily bleeding and barely able to stand.

"It would appear," Azul rasped, "that you are more of a monster then I."

The Four-Tailed Kyuubi turned it's head and saw Azul's gun, with one of it's tails, it picked the cannon and threw it at Azul. The cannon flew with so much forces that it pieced his stomach, going right through.

"I'll see you in hell, Uzumaki Naruto!" The Four-Tailed Kyuubi shook it's head, then let out a massive roar that pushed the Tsviet over the edge, throwing him into the endless abyss, all the while laughing. "Hail Anarchy! Hail Anarchy!! Hail Anarchy!!" Azul's voice vanished as he fell.

The Four-Tailed Kyuubi let out a massive victory roar at it's kill, but the roar caused so much damage to the already heavily damaged room, that it started to collapse.

KHKHKHKHKH

"I think the tower's about to collapse!" Munch pointed at the tower, which was falling apart.

"Wait a minute, I think I saw something!" Stranger lifted his crossbow, looking through the scope, which could see up to x1000. "I think I see something falling among the rock!" Stranger gave this a moments look. "It's Naruto!"

"What!" Sakura pulled over the crossbow, sure enough she could see Naruto falling with the rocks. "We have to save him!"

"How?" Abe asked. Sakura then got an idea.

"Sorry about this!" Sakura then picked up Abe, and threw him as hard as she could in Naruto's direction.

"DAMN YOU SAKURA!" he yelled.

"You-You just threw him!" Namine gasped.

"Why'd you do that?" Munch yelled.

"Watch." Sakura said sternly. The remaining three members of the party looked to where Sakura had thrown Abe.

Abe, who had the great misfortune of being in the situation being thrown at these face-splitting speeds before, knew that if he where to hit something, he would be okay for the most part. Which is why when he slammed into the rock he didn't die. But it hurt like hell.

"I'll get her back for this." he cursed and he unstuck himself from the rock that spinning in the air. He quickly jumped off it just as another boulder crashed into it. Abe freefell for the moment, knowing what Sakura wanted him to do, he searched for Naruto. After several moments he spotted Naruto, unconscious and for some odd reason badly burned, Abe then dived at him and caught the unconscious ninja, just before two rocks fell at them, to crush them.

KHKHKHKHKH

Namine, Sakura, Munch and Stranger watched as the remains of the tower fell into the nothingness below.

"Did, did they make it?" Munch asked worryingly.

"I'm not sure." Stranger said as he put his scope down. "The rubble got in the way."

There was a fluttering above, the four of them looked up to see a flock of doves form above their heads. In a bright flash, the birds came together and Abe, with Naruto in his arms, both of which landed on the ground.

"You!" Abe pointed a finger at Sakura. "The next time you try and do that I-" Sakura ran right past him and kneeled next to Naruto and started to heal him. "Hey! I was about to-"

"Shut it Abe." Stranger said, causing the Mud to look up at him. "Let her tend to her friend first?" Stranger gestured to the pink-haired girl, trying to heal her teammate. Abe agreed it be best to argue with her later.

After several minutes, Sakura was able to fully heal Naruto, then after that she healed Abe's injuries from colliding with the rock and thanked him.

"I guess we should continue on." Namine finally spoke up.

"What about Naruto?" Munch asked. "He's still unconscious. I could let him use my wheelchair if you want."

"Thanks, but I've got him." Sakura said as she lifted Naruto onto her back. "Let's go, he'll be up in a few minutes." Abe, Munch and Stranger nodded and walked down the path. Sakura, carrying Naruto soon fallowed.

Namine stayed for a few moments, looking at Sakura and Naruto and smiled warmly. She then ran after her team.

**Azul the Cerulean**

A Tsviet that lives for battles, and former experiment of Xehanort. Azul lured Naruto into a fight, just for the sake of battle, and pushed him into using the power of the Kyuubi, which lead to his demise. Azul's weapon is a tank cannon that he lifts with ease. Azul first appeared in _Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus._

**Arch Azul**

Azul's monstrous form. After experiments done by Xehanort, Azul is able to transform into this monster of unsurpassed strength. He used this form to fight the Four-Tailed Kyuubi, though was unable to even scratch it. Arch Azul first appeared in _Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus._

**One-Tailed Naruto**

Naruto, after a small leakage of the Kyuubi's chakra. In this form, Naruto is much faster and stronger then normal, but more animalistic. Using this power comes at a price, going one step close to becoming the Kyuubi. One-Tailed Naruto first appeared in _Naruto._

**Four-Tailed Kyuubi**

Naruto after being fully taken over by the Kyuubi's chakra. In this form Naruto has no control over his actions, destroying everything around him both friend and foe, while shortening his lifespan. He is indestructible like this. Four-Tailed Kyuubi first appeared in _Naruto._

**Kyuubi**

The demon fox sealed in Naruto shortly after birth. Due do it's presence in him, Naruto is often seen as the demon in the eyes of the village, making many hate him, despite this, Naruto has no grudge against them. At several points, Kyuubi has taken over Naruto, making him into a destructive force, he also seems to have an escape plan, though it unknown what it is. Kyuubi first appeared in _Naruto._

**Shining Hearts: Reality**

"You know what would be so cool?" Kronk said to Captain Sparrow.

"I could say no and I don't care, but you'd tell me anyway."

"What if we exist in different dimensions! You know, as different people!"

"What?"

"Like for example, in another dimension, I could be a wolf, or a face-painter, or a paraplegic cop!"

"That's ridicules, that's like saying I'd be a barber, a candy-maker, or have blades for fingers. That's just stupid."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Please review

Mrfipp


	94. The Giant

-1Fipp: What to talk about? Hmmm, ah! Got it!

My thoughts on:

Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction 17: I would rather be a ghost, then an AI.

Hooray! Tucker is back! Even if it was just a voice.

Also, the song for last chapter's fight would be Three Days Grace 'Animal I have Become."

Chapter 90: The Giant

"Azul has been defeated." Nero said.

"Is that correct?" Argento asked. Currently, the two Tsviets were walking down one of the halls of the castle.

"It is ironic, Azul complained about Rosso's arrogance, and how it lead to her death, yet it was his own that lead to his."

"You knew he couldn't win, didn't you?"

"I tried to transport Naruto to him via Oblivion, but I was unable too. Creatures born of darkness are unaffected by my power, like Experiment X, or the Chaos that once resided in Vincent. Naruto held that monster in him, something that would, and did, kill Azul with no effort when fully unleashed."

"Do you think there'll be anymore threats from him?"

"No, my beloved brother Weiss can handle anything. Which reminds me." Nero's mechanical wings quickly spread.

"You're off to face Vincent Valentine, aren't you? It's a bit of a shame that I am the only Tsviet that that has not met him."

"I am. He must pay for the defeat he handed Weiss."

"Are you going to let your arrogance beat you? Like it did with Azul and Rosso."

"I will not, unlike them I will be prepared. Also, I have an advantage over him."

"The Oblivion didn't work on him before."

"That's true, but with Chaos's job over, it has left Vincent. He is now venerable." the darkness wrapped around Nero, moments later he was gone.

"I guess that leaves me." Argento sighed. "I guess that just means I will have to find my own source of entertainment then." Argento then walked down the hall. "And I know exactly where to find it."

KHKHKHKHKH

"See!" Jack Skellington said proudly. "I told you that I could get us here."

"Don' be so proud!" Yuffie yelled. "All you did was grab us and rocket over here as a giant flaming scarecrow! You almost killed us!"

"Burning fun!" Stitch jumped up for joy.

"Man! Rocketing around over an endless abyss is the best!" Marsupalami cheered as well.

"What!?" Yuffie yelled. "Traitors." the ninja folded her arms and sulked.

"Can we please stop this," Cloud said. "we have to figure out where we have to go to destroy where the Hybrids are being produced." he turned to Kairi. "You were here before, where do we go?"

"Well, kind of," Kairi said nervously. "but you see, most of the time, I was kind of locked in a prison most of the time."

"So, what your saying, is that we're lost?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Maybe I have a map," Marsupalami said as he put his hands behind his back.

"How could you have a map!" Yuffie scorned Marsupalami. "You've never even heard of this place!"

"Got it!" Marsupalami held out a piece of paper that held blueprints of the castle.

"How-?" Yuffie slumped in defeat.

"You just have to love cartoon logic improbabilities. But if for some reason, you want a reasonable explanation, since Stitch and I were the first two to be brought up here by Jack, we looked around and found an old computer, so Stitch hacked into it. Though there wasn't much he was able to find, he was able find some blueprints, he then took a pen and paper I was holding in my pockets and made a perfect replica of the map. Then we blew the computer up!"

"That makes sense." Kairi said.

"You don't have pockets." Yuffie replied, sourly.

"Since we have a map," Cloud said as he snatched the paper from Marsupalami's paws. "things will go much easier and we'll be able to find out where they are mass producing the Hybrids."

"But where would that be?" Jack asked, looking over Cloud's shoulders.

"I remember Namine saying something about a man named Vexen." Kairi said. "She said that he had a large laboratory that was used for various types of experiments, they could be making them there."

"Right there!" Stitch, who jumped on Cloud's head, pointed at the map with one claw where on the map it indicated where the lab was.

"You mean there?" Marsupalami hung from the ceiling and pointed on the map.

"No. There."

"Let me see!" Yuffie popped in-between Cloud's arms to get a better look at the map.

"I can't see anything!" Kairi looked over Cloud's other shoulder. "That space right there?"

"No, I think he was pointing there." Jack said.

"Then what am I pointing out?"

"Training room maybe?" Marsupalami said, unsure what that room was.

"Kitchen?" Stitch asked.

"Then where's the lab?" Yuffie asked.

"Get off me!" Cloud yelled, throwing the others off.

KHKHKHKHKH

Kairi and co. ran through the halls, following the directions that Stitch, who sitting on Cloud's head, despite his chagrin. Stitch was here so he could better read the map.

"How much further?" Jack asked.

"Left!" Stitch yelled and pointed in the specified direction, causing the five to stop.

"Stitch." Kairi said. "That's a dead end."

"Shortcut. Break down wall." Stitch said as he whipped out his Key-Gun and fired at the wall, breaking it down in several shot.

"That worked." Yuffie said.

The six walked into the room, Cloud had now kicked Stitch off his head. It was a large, with many pillars that reached to the ceiling far above. Since everything was a shade of white, everything high up appeared to melt into each other. On the far side of the room, there was a door.

"Is that the door that leads to where he Hybrids are being made?" Kairi asked.

"Yup." Stitch nodded.

"Then how about we go!" Marsupalami quickly bounded off down the room, being followed by the other five.

They were about a quarter through the room when a small shadow appeared on the floor, the six stopped, expecting something to rise from the shadow, but it only got larger, it was only until they looked up did they see that it was a large creature falling from the sky. They quickly jumped out of the way as the massive monster smashed to the ground, severely cracking the ground underneath it's feet.

The creature was heavily armored, and in its hands were two gigantic butcher knife-like swords. The Colossus lifted its swords back, each one larger the Cloud, and slammed then into the ground, burying them at least a few feet, before lifting them back up.

Cloud was the first to fly at it, he raised his sword to strike and its middle section, but the Colossus was much faster then it looked and was able to easily block Cloud's attack. The blonde then jumped into the air and jumped behind him and sliced at its back, but the Colossus quickly spun around and slammed Could with the flat side of one of its swords and straight into one of the pillars.

The Colossus was about to cleave Cloud in half when Marsupalami's tail lassoed around his waist, pulling him away just as the sword destroyed the pillar. Marsupalami then jumped up, using his tail as a spring, and swung the Key-Yo-yo, aiming it at the heavy armor, each time slightly denting it. Marsupalami then recalled the weapon and spun it in one hand, he then threw it right between the Colossus's legs and winding around it's legs, making it difficult for it to move around.

Jack was then the next to jump in, he whipped his weapon around, slicing at the few exposed part on the Colossus while it tried to cute him down, but Jack was able to nimbly dodge each attack. The Colossus then raised its weapons into the air and shot the them straight down into the ground, damaging the ground, sending large slabs of rock up, throwing Jack off and freeing its legs.

The Colossus picked itself back up again, only to be struck by a powerful wave of water. The Hybrid managed to hold its ground. Yuffie jumped along the rocks that had dislodged at the last attack and threw the shuriken again. The water dragon former around the spinning weapon and charged at the Colossus, said beast then swung its sword, hitting the dragon square in the head, and after several moments of standstill, the sword passed right through the dragon.

Stitch jumped through the air and started to shoot as many blasts at the Colossus as he could in the short time between the air, when he landed on it's head. The Colossus then shook it's head, trying to get the little alien off it, but Stitch dug his claws into the armor, barley able to keep himself from flying off it. When it had started to settle down, Stitch crawled down it's armor and found an opening in it's armor big enough to stick his gun in, so he did and fired away, sending the giant to it's knees.(1)

Kairi, seeing the Colossus down, ran at it and sliced at it. The Hybrid quickly jumped up, knocking Stitch off and swung its swords down at her, but Kairi rolled out of the way and blasted a shot of light at it, but despite the intensity of the blast, it barley managed to push it back. Kairi then jumped back, avoiding another strike. She then started to spin her weapon around, the tip glowing brighter with the gaining speed, she then quickly grabbed hold of it and pointed it and fired another blast that pounded right into the Colossus, knocking it down.

The Colossus then stood up and spun its swords wildly and stabbed the ground, digging them deep into the ground. The whole room violently shook, slabs of rock erupted from the ground, making the terrain very rocky.

Kairi looked around, she could see Jack, Stitch and Marsupalami. Cloud and Yuffie apparently got separated from them during the commotion. There was a rumbling of rocks, causing the four to turn to see the Colossus stumbling towards them, it raised its swords, it looked like it was about to crush them when it stopped. The Hybrid released its grip on the swords and fell forward, dissolving into nothing before it hit the ground.

They then heard footsteps, behind where the Colossus stood a woman, in her outstretched hand was a sword.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked. "And why did you just take down your own soldier?"

"My name is Argento the Silver." The woman said as she started to walk forward. "Tsviet. As for the Hybrid, it would have lost anyway, might as well have you myself."

"Tsviet?" Jack asked. "Where have we heard that before?"

"Didn't Cloud mention something about them?" Marsupalami.

"Tsviet." Stitch growled. "Bad lady!"

"I suppose you can call me that, if you want." Argento said. "You are intruding where you are not supposed to, for that you shall be punished." Argento then dashed forward, Jack swung his weapon, but Argento ducked underneath and sliced his head off. Both Stitch and Marsupalami fired their weapon, but Argento deflected the plasma bolt and the yo-yo, she then used her sword as a sort of pole vault and flung at them, kicking them both in the chest.

Argento landed on her feet and charged at Kairi, the latter quickly raised her Keyblade, but Argento smacked her weapon away and point her blade at her throat. Kairi could feel the tip of the blade lightly on her skin.

"When it comes to a battle of swords," Argento said. "do not send an ant, to defeat a dragon." Kairi felt completely cold, she knew this woman was about to kill her.

Argento quickly drew the sword back to set up for a decent swing, when a bright light shone from above on one of the partially destroyed pillars. The light faded and was replaced by a spinning spout of water.

"Those who are to cause harm to my allies are in for punishment! For I am the guardian of those who are close to my heart! I am the greatest ninja of Radiant Garden! Wielder of the power of Leviathan!" The water exploded, revealing the person, holding her shuriken above her head. "I am Yuffie Kisaragi! Now Tsviet! Prepare to-" Yuffie took a step forward at the end of her platform, but the rock wasn't sturdy enough, so it cracked under her foot, causing her to fall from where she was standing. On the way to her way to the ground, she hit various rocks before in a very ungraceful way, landed on her ass. "OW! Damn it that hurt!" she stood up, rubbing her butt. The whole display made them all sweat drop.

Stitch, Marsupalami, and Jack, who had now reattached his head were holding up cards that each held a '3.'

"You stink." Marsupalami said.

"Shut up!" Yuffie pointed at him.

All this was enough to stun Argento, halting her attack. Though after a few moments she remembered what her intention was. The woman was about to slice off Kairi's head when cuts were made in a close pile of rubble, the rubble then exploded and Cloud flew out and charged at Argento.

Argento quickly blocked Cloud's strike, though she was still pushed back further into the room, where the floor was in less pieces. Argento quickly broke off the attack and jumped several meters away, sword poised for battle.

"You guys go," Cloud said, holding his sword steady. "I'll handle her."

"Sure you can handle her?" Kairi asked.

"I'm pretty sure." And with that, the other five left, leaving Cloud with the Tsviet.

**Colossus**

A massive Hybrid wielding two equally large swords. It proved resilient battle, though it was dispatched with ease by Argento the Silver.

**Shining Hearts: Weapons Guide: Namine**

"Now it's time for another look into the weapons that will be used to fight Anarchy." Jiminy jumped up and pulled down a screen. "This time we'll be looking in on Namine's Keyblade, the Nobody's Bonds. This weapon is one of the first weapons shown to break the mold of what Keyblades normally look like. Instead of being a sword like shape, the Nobody's Bonds are more whip-chain with a blade at the end. This weapon also augments her powers as a Nobody."

"It does, but I'm a little curious about something." Namine asked

"What would that be?"

"Why do all my weapons have a chain theme to them?"

(1) The whole time I was typing that paragraph, I was thinking about the game, 'Shadow of the Colossus.' It's a good game. And yes, I did get the boss's name while thinking about it.

Please review

Mrfipp

Tucker: Bow chika bow-wow!


	95. Swordplay

-1Fipp: The song I have chosen for this battle is 'Numb' by Linkin Park.

Chapter: 91: Swordplay

Kairi and co, carefully peeked into the lab through the door, so they would not be seen. They were surprised to see large machine next to large vats of bubbling smoke. Hybrids were pouring out of tubes. Hundreds of them.

"They're sure are a lot of Hybrids here," Kairi said, remembering the stories Sora told her about fighting a thousand Heartless alone.

"Didn't expect this much," Marsupalami said in awe.

"Don't worry!" Stitch said. "I'll break them!" And with that, Stitch crawled up the walls, towards the machine.

"What is he going to do?" Jack asked. Just then a machine exploded. "Oh, how wonderful!"

"You think Cloud will be alright?" Kairi asked.

"Yup!" Yuffie grinned. "Isn't his first time against a Tsviet! He's also the best swordsmen I've ever met. Next to Leon of course!"

KHKHKHKHKH

Argento stabbed the ground with her sword and placed her hands on the hilt. "So, are you Cloud Strife?"

"I am," Cloud replied, holding his sword steadily.

"That's what I hoped for. Rosso said that you were a skilled swordsmen, and gaining a compliment from her must mean you really earned it, she wasn't the kind to give them out lightly."

"Wasn't? You're referring her in the past tense, is she dead?"

"Yes, both she and Azul have perished at the hands of your teammates, leaving only three Tsviets left."

"Nero, Weiss and yourself, Argento, right?"

"That is correct."

"How come we never saw you back at Radiant Garden? The other Tsviets were all on the frontlines fighting, but not you."

"Unlike my comrades, I'm not too much of a fighter, I left the unnecessary battles to the likes of Rosso and Azul."

"Shelke did mention you'd be like that."

"Shelke?" Argento raised an eyebrow. "Ah yes, so tell me how my student's been doing."

"Shelke was a student of yours?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, during out time locked in Xehanort's labs, I taught her all she knew about how to wield a sword, to prove she had more worth to her then her SND. She's a very gifted one when it comes to swords, she was able to learn twice as fast as I thought she would, and if she had remained with us a bit longer she would have been one of the best swordsmen I've ever seen." Argento seemed to give this some thought. "Oh well, she's no longer with us, so no use dwelling on such things."

"If your concerned about Shelke's learning about swords, don't. I've been teaching her some things myself."

"It's nice to know, but, I don't care. It was either teach Shelke, or be bored. But now, let us have our fight, I want to see that if the skill of Cloud Strife is what I've heard it to be," Argento grabbed the hilt of her sword and raised it, pointing it at Cloud. "Come, Strife!"

The Tsviet then vanished, only to appear a moment later appear in front of Cloud, he quickly raised his sword to block her quick and relentless attacks and made for a horizontal attack, but she quickly jumped up, avoiding the attack and landed on the blade's flat side. She then jumped over Cloud and thrust the sword down, stabbing him in the shoulder.

Argent landed on the other side of him and quickly thrust her sword behind her to block Cloud's attack. She spun herself around and blocked another one of Cloud's attack. The two of them swung their swords, blocking each other at every swing, sparks flying through the air. Argento then started to swing her sword much harder then before, gradually pushing Cloud back until his back was against a pillar.

"Come on, come on, come on!" she yelled. "Have you reached your limit already Strife?" Argento the puller her sword back and swung. Cloud raised his blade to block it, her weapon scraped on the flat side, then Argento jumped back. Cloud held the weapon up again, but the pillar behind him was cut in half and fell apart.

"Her weapon's that sharp huh?" Cloud then raised the Keyblade above his head, the weapon started to glow brightly and Cloud slammed it to the grounding sending a massive blast forward, right at the Tsviet. Argento quickly raised her sword to stop it, the blast hit her sword, pushing her back several meters. Cloud then appeared to the side of her and swung, sending another blast at her.

Argento then quickly jumped into the air, avoiding the blasts an jumped back down at Cloud and swung her sword. Cloud parried the swing and pushed on her, sending her into a pillar. The Ex-SOLDIER then leaped up and swung again at her, but the Tsviet blocked it and pushed Cloud to a pillar. Argento pushed herself off of the pillar she landed and right at Cloud.

Cloud quickly raised his weapon and blocked it, but Argento jumped above him and swung down at him, slicing at his back, she then kicked him and sent him to the ground. The Tsviet then jumped higher up the pillar and sliced down it, causing it to fall apart and to crash down on Cloud.

The man swung his sword, slicing at each stone as they fell down at him. Argento then quickly appeared next to him and swung, but Cloud blocked her attack and was sent up, crashing into a large stone. The woman then jumped and swung again, but Cloud moved out of the way, having Argento slice it clean and half. Cloud then jumped onto another falling stone and jumped up, being followed closely by Argento.

Both swordsmen clashed at each other, at even higher rates and even more sparks then before. They both pushed each other apart and each landed on one of the remaining pillars in the room and launched themselves at each other. The following collision sent a powerful shockwave throughout the room, almost leveling the whole place. Both then landed on the ground.

"You're very good, aren't you Strife?" Argento asked.

"Not so bad yourself," Cloud said

"Looks like I need to step up my game to defeat you then, huh?" Argento grasped the hilt of her sword with both hands, and in a flash of light, the sword split into two separate swords, there were also eight similar swords floating around her in a circle. "Now Strife, your death, is here."

Acciaio Argento(1) dashed at Cloud and swung her swords his reckless abandon, each sword swiping at Cloud faster then he could see. Cloud raised his blade to block the strike from the swords in her hands, but the other eight blades flew around him, slicing at him when they could. Cloud raised his blade when one struck him in the back, the other seven struck him in several places, ceasing his movements and causing him to drop his sword. Argento the swung the swords in her hands and stabbed Cloud deeply, causing him to cough up a large amount of blood.

The woman's floating swords exited his body as she kicked him off the ones in her hands, causing him to fall back to the ground limply.

"So that is all the great Cloud Strife has to offer then, huh?" Argento sighed. "But the fight was more fun then I thought it'd be," Argento then turned around and started to walk away, leaving Cloud, bleeding a great deal.

_Flashback . . ._

_They had just finished collecting the last of the Keybladers and were on their way to Disney Castle, and they had landed on this world for a brief break, though sadly, this was not to be._

_The world itself was a sandy desert with massive stone mountains and pillars. One of those pillars exploded, sending Cloud high into the air. The warrior quickly grabbed his weapon and blocked the attack that came from the figure that flew at him from below._

_Sephiroth quickly swung his sword, attacking Cloud and sending even higher into the air, but the blonde parried another strike, both of them attacking and blocking at a rapid rate._

_The two of then fell to the ground, landing in the sand area, both flew at each, sending sand flying into the air. Sephiroth quickly jumped into the air, being chased by Cloud and landed on one of the stone arches._

"_Tell me Cloud," the One-Winged Angel said. "how much longer do you intend to run? The darkness will consume you." _

"_I'm tired," Cloud said, head down._

"_Tired? Then let the darkness take you, and all the fatigue will vanished."_

"_The only thing that will get rid of this weariness, is by defeating you!" Cloud dashed forward, Sephiroth caught his swing, causing the former to fly forward. Sephiroth stabbed forward, the seven foot sword giving him extra reach. Cloud dodged each strike, although barely, Cloud then jumped into the air and threw his sword at Sephiroth, who blocked the sword with his own, but was unprepared for Cloud's fist connecting with his face._

_While Sephiroth stumbled back, Could quickly grabbed his sword and brought it down on him._

_Sephiroth dropped his sword, upon hitting the ground it dissolved into darkness._

"_The last time we met," Cloud said, "you said that you would never be a memory," Cloud looked up at Sephiroth. "but this time, stay there." _

"_You beat me," Sephiroth said. "very impressive. But as I said, the darkness will never really leave you." Sephiroth then started to dissolve into darkness, starting at his feet to his head. "I will return." and with that, Sephiroth vanished completely._

_End Flashback . . ._

"I managed to defeat him," Cloud said as he tried to standup. "So I can't lose to you." The warrior stood up, holding his weapon. "Argento!"

The Tsviet stopped in her tracks. "So, you still wish to continue this?" she pointed her swords at him. "This time, you will remain dead."

"Try it, I dare you," Cloud said as he started to glow a golden aura. Both of them dashed at each other, both swung their swords. Unlike a few minutes ago, Cloud was able to deflected all of Argento's swords with ease. Cloud then kicked Argento into the air and threw his Keyblade up.

The weapon then split into almost a dozen other swords and floated around her. Cloud then flew at one sword and quickly grabbed the hilt and sliced at her. He then flew at another sword, grabbed it and sliced at her. Cloud kept slashing at her with the swords, he then grabbed the final sword and slashed at her, sending her crashing to the final pillar in the room, destroying it.

"That, was good," Argento said as she stumbled up. "I will finish you." She raised her sword.

"Then let's go," Cloud said as he raised his sword.

After several moments of silence both dashed at each other, when they were merely a foot away from each other, they swung.

CLASH!!

Both slid to a stop, their backs facing each other. Both of them stood still for a moment, Argento then coughed up blood and dropped her sword, falling forward, were newly acquired wounds bleeding greatly.

"Looks like I win." Cloud said, letting a light smile on his face, blood dripping out of the corner. He then fell forward.

**Argento the Silver**

A Tsviet. Unlike her commands, Argento doesn't often battle and is more of a tactical analyzer. During her time in Xehanort's labs, she taught Shelke much about sword fighting. She engaged Cloud in a fierce sword fight, though she was able to hold him off at first, she was defeated. Argento first appeared in _Dirge of Cerberus: Online._

**Acciaio Argento**

In this form, Argento is able to wield many swords at once, making her much more formidable then she already is.

**Sephiroth**

The One-Winger Angel. For the longest time, Cloud has sought Sephiroth, hoping that his defeat would absolve of his darkness. Sephiroth's weapon is a seven foot long katana. Sephiroth first appeared in _Final Fantasy VII._

**Shining Hearts: Coat**

Tom sighed as he flopped his head to the table, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Tanith asked. "Are you still sore that you don't have your coat?"

"Shut it." Tom said, causing her to sigh. Tanith was fully aware that that green coat of his was very special, and Tom was probably uncomfortable without it, but . . .

"Then again I can see your worry, I mean who knows what they're doing to it, for all we know they could washing it, with soap, or worst," Tanith lowered her head to his ear and whispered. "bleach."

"Me coat!!" Tom jumped up and ran down the hall.

"I love doing that."

That still didn't mean she couldn't mess with him.

(1) 'Acciaio' means 'Sword' in Italian. Since Argento's fighting style is unknown, I decided to entirely make everything up about it.

Please review

Mrfipp


	96. Graves

-1Fipp: Yadda yadda yadda. That's all I really have to say right not.

Chapter 92: Graves

The wall was blasted away with a bolt of lightning.

"Was that necessary, Kuchiki Rukia?" Shelke asked as she jumped from the newly made hole.

"Better then Ichigo's idea," the smaller of the Shinigami, and of the group, jumped down said.

"It would have worked!" Ichigo jumped out.

"I don't think going through the front doors, and beating up all the Hybrids would have been a smart move," Aladdin said as he too jumped out.

"All that matters is that we are in, regardless of method," Vincent said as he jumped out. "So, where are we anyway?"

"I know this place," Roxas said as he climbed out. "This place is called the Hall of Empty Melodies, this is where Sora beat one of the Organization's top members."

"So where do we head from here?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, as a matter of fact, we're almost near the top of the castle." Roxas pointed to the door to their left. "All we have to so is go that way."

"Then let's go," Aladdin said. The six of them then ran to the door.

KHKHKHKHKH

"This place gives me the creeps," Ichigo said. "Just is this?"

"It looks similar to a graveyard," Shelke said.

"You wouldn't be wrong," Roxas said, stepping forward.

"You mean this is a grave?" Vincent asked.

"Well kind of. You see, each of these panels represent each of the members of Organization XIII. Xehanort told us that we didn't really exist, that we were nothing to begin with, but the rest of us really didn't want to believe him, so we had these built. Kind of like proof that we were."

"Why are most of them red, except that one?" Rukia asked, pointing to the single blue panel, the one with two Key-like swords on it.

"If the panel turned red, that means that the Nobody who it belonged to had died, but the blue ones mean that they were still alive."

"Why are there only twelve here?" Aladdin asked. "I thought it was called Organization _XII_."

"Xemnas really didn't believe in this sort of thing, so he didn't want any part of it."

"So that blue one, is yours?" Vincent asked.

"Roxas, the thirteenth member of Organization XII, the Key of Destiny."

"So you used to be a member of this place?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah."

"We continue on through that door, am I correct?" Shelke asked as she pointed to the upper door.

"Yeah that's it. Hey could you guys wait for me up there for a moment, there's something I need to do down here."

"Okay, but be quick about it," Vincent said as he and the others walked up the steps and outside.

"Right." Roxas stayed silent for a moment. "Now or never." Roxas then walked over to one of the markers and stood in front of it. "Hey, Axel."

It was odd for Roxas, the last time he saw the Flurry of Dancing Flames with his own eyes was when he tried to take him back to the Organization's castle, back here. Though technically the last time he saw Axel was after he had used that kamikaze attack to destroy the Dusk Nobodies that had surrounded Sora, Donald and Goofy. That had been one of the worst moments of his life.

He had often though of what he would say to him if he had the chance to, but now that he was here, he wasn't too sure about what he would say.

"I'm sorry," he tried, there, this is a good start. "It's my fault that you are no longer here. If I hadn't have left, then you'd still be here." Roxas sighed as he put a hand on the marker. "But, if I hadn't have gone, then who knows what would have happened. Xemnas would have completed Kingdom Hearts and now I know that that would have been something horrible.

"And I would have never met Namine, and become whole, and would have met Sora, Kairi, Riku, Tom and Tanith. I also wouldn't live on the islands with them. Things have gotten better since I left Organization XIII, but," Roxas sighed again, this was harder then he thought it would be. "that still doesn't change the fact that you were my first friend, and I truly appreciate very thing you did for me, I probably would've been like a lost puppy in the Organization. So, I also want to say thank you.

"You said once that when you had your own heart, you would go and live your own life, but now you can't. But that's why I promise to live both your life and mine." Roxas started to walk away. "Good bye, I'm proud of you, and thank you." Roxas said as he made for the door. "Got it memorized?" And with that he left.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Back already?" Ichigo asked as Roxas walked up to them.

"Yeah, let's go now, we still have a lot of ground to cover."

"Then we should hurry," Vincent said. Just as the six of them were about to move, the tower started to shake, two massive wings appeared from the darkness below, they flapped and a large snake-like Hybrids came from below.

If one saw from another tower, they could see it had wrapped it's body around the tower.

The Sky Dragon let out a mighty roar and it spread it's wing and smashed it's claws down on the ground.

"Just what we needed," Roxas said as he and the rest of the party summoned their weapons. Roxas ran forward and jumped up on to it's snout just as it was about to bite down on him. Roxas spun the Key-Spear around and plunged on end of it into the Sky Dragon's hide, causing a surge of light to erupt from the contact point. The Hybrid then shook it's head violently to try and shake him off, though Roxas had a good grip on his weapon, but the shaking caused the weapon to dislodged, throwing him at the wall, but Roxas rebound off it and landed on the ground.

Aladdin quickly dashed up the wall and jumped off, throwing himself at the Sky Dragon. The street rat sliced at Sky Dragon's head and jumped onto it's head and quickly dashed down it's back, cutting along the extensive body of the Hybrid. Then, as fast as he ran down it's length, he dashed back up it.

Shelke ran forward, rolling out of the way as it's claws came down on her. She then quickly jumped onto the claw as it was lifted up into the air, the Sky Dragon shook it's claw, trying to shake the girl off, but she kept a tight grip on it and stabbed at it, causing the Hybrid pain.

The Sky Dragon shook the people off of it and reared it's head back. A massive blast of energy shot into the air, and when it was high enough, it separated into dozens of smaller blasts and fell down on the six. The whole area was thrown into bright and explosive lights.

Rukia jumped up and out of frenzy and held Sode no Shirayuki in her hands. She quickly tapped the air in front of her, leaving several glowing marks, and held the sword back, she then thrust the sword forward, sending a massive blast of ice forward at the Sky Dragon. She then thrust her hand forward and shot an explosive red ball that struck it's head, causing a large explosion.

The Sky Dragon made to swallow her whole when Ichigo jumped from below and sliced at it's lower jaw. The Sky Dragon then dove at it, but Ichigo quickly vanished, only to appear above it and slammed Zangetsu into it's head.

The Sky Dragon started to waver, but reared it's head back, ready to fire another blast, but Vincent jumped up and fired, each shot hitting various points in it's head. Vincent flipped into the air and landed on the head and fired right into the head. He quickly jumped off as it roared and fell off the tower into the darkness below.

"That proved to a challenge," Shelke said, slipping her laser-swords into their sheaths.

"It is a little sad, I expected you to deal with it mush quicker then that," said a voice.

"I was hoping we wouldn't run into you," Vincent said, turning to the door up the ramp. "Nero." The other five turned as well to the stop of the ramp to see the dark Tsviet standing in the door.

"Well despite your displeasure for my appearance here Vincent," the Tsviet said. "I am here non the less." Nero turned his head to another member of the groups. "Ah! And it appears that you have brought young Shelke with you."

"Nero," Shelke said, some anger lacing her normally flat voice.

"So this is one of these Tsviet guys huh?" Ichigo asked as he grabbed Zangetsu.

"Though I appreciate the fact that you wish to battle me," Nero said to Ichigo, "I am only interested in Vincent."

"Why do you want to fight Vincent?" Roxas asked. "What did he do to you?"

"It is not for what he did to me, but for my dear brother."

"Brother?" Rukia asked.

"The last time the Tsviets were around was on Radiant Garden," Shelke explained. "Nero's brother is Weiss, the leader of the Tsviets, who Vincent defeated."

"That is correct, I must make you pay for what you did to Weiss, Vincent." The latches that held Nero's arms undid themselves, freeing the dark user. The Tsviet then jumped into the and hovered there for a few second before vanishing in darkness, but Nero quickly reappeared in front of Vincent and blasted him over the edge of the bailey, down below. The others tried to get Nero, but he swiftly followed Vincent, out of their reach.

Despite the fact that they had fallen off the edge of the building, one of them did give chase.

**Axel**

Former number VIII in Organization XIII. When Roxas left the Organization, Axel gave chase to him, when Roxas was absorbed in Sora, Axel kidnapped Kairi in an attempt to get him back. Axel was able to earn forgiveness by helping Sora to the Organization's castle, and by dying in battle. In battle, Axel used a pair of chakrams and fire.

**Sky Dragon**

A massive Hybrids that attacked Roxas and co., during it's attempt to not only destroy them, but the whole tower, it was fallen by them. It may have also been sent by Nero the Sable.

**Shining Hearts: Weapons Guide: Tom**

"Hello there again! Today we are going to talk about the weapons used to fight Anarchy." Jiminy jumps up and pulls down a screen. "Today we're talking Tom's new Keyblades: the Paladin Blades! These weapons are truly unique, since they seem to have merged with the blades in Tom's arms, making him one with them. Some of the powers given to Tom are able to run at even greater speeds, and able to hold much more energy then before."

"And believe me that's good, I can 'old as much as I want before I throw it back!"

"But I would imagine that if you don't and absorb too much, then the explosion would be greater, and more painful."

"Damn cricket."

The next chapter is one of my favorite battles that I have written: Vincent, with a partner, vs. Nero the Sable! Care to guess who he fights?

Please review

Mrfipp


	97. Heart of a Daemon

-1Fipp: This time, I have three songs for this one, one for each part of the battle. 'Redemption' by Gaket, part two is 'Number One' by Hazel Fernandez, and part three will be 'Whispers in the Dark' by Skillet.

Most of you guessed Shelke for Vincent's partner, and while I must say it does seem sensible, with the exception of one, you are all wrong.

Also,(snaps fingers, darkness wraps around and is now is Goth-sque manner) Happy Halloween!

Chapter 93: Heart of a Daemon

Vincent fell down, he reached out with his clawed arm and used it to grab hold of the tower, sparks flew as he slid down, though he was greatly slowing down. Vincent looked down to see that there was a good piece of roof for him to land on, he kicked off and jumped onto it.

"So, Vincent," the gunslinger looked up to see Nero floating down, landing on the ground. "The last time we met, you were immune my darkness, were you not? That was because of Chaos, but since we last met, the creature has left you, it's duty to the planet done." The darkness around Nero started to thicken. "Tell me, how will you tolerate it now?" Nero lifted one of his arms and pointed it at Vincent and fired a ball of darkness at Vincent. The gunslinger braced himself and was pushed back when it hit, breathing heavily. "I see, it would seem that even without Chaos, you still are partially immune, but it still appears to have taxed your body."

Vincent, saying nothing, straightened up and pulled Cerberus from it's holster and pointed it at Nero. The Tsviet, knowing that Vincent needed no words, so he flew into the air and started to fire down at Vincent.

Vincent rolled out of the way of Nero's bullets and fired off his own bullets, which Nero quickly avoided. The Tsviet was surrounded in darkness momentary, only to spilt into three Nero clones. The three of them dive-bombed at Vincent. The gunslinger jumped back and fired at the clones, successfully able to destroy one of them, only to be hit by the other two's bullets. Nero and the remaining clone flew at him, circling him like sharks.

They both continued to shoot at Vincent. Who had much trouble dodging the bullets, getting hit several times, but he managed quickly to fire Cerberus and destroy the Nero clone. The real one then flew up to Vincent and started to quickly spin around, his razor sharp wings slicing at him, throwing him back into a wall.

Vincent quickly jumped and started to fire at Nero, but the Tsviet jumped up and flew into the air. Vincent then flipped and landed on his feet, continuing his firing at Nero, who then threw down balls of darkness, each one exploding into a small, yet brief, vortexes that blasted everything around into it. Vincent was thrown around like a doll, and had lost some of his cape to this.

Getting up, Vincent then quickly ran to the wall and kicked off it and flew at Nero, shooting at him. Nero, to avoid the gunfire, tried to fly up, but Vincent grabbed his leg, the Tsviet tried to shake him off, he managed to do so, but jumped onto a balcony hanging by a chain. Vincent quickly turned to fire at Nero, who was charging at him, but Vincent quickly jumped off, flew over Nero and quickly kicked him under the overhanging balcony.

Vincent quickly spun in the air and shot at the chain, breaking it, causing the whole balcony to fall down and crash down on Nero, even crashing down to the ground, creating a large hole.

Vincent jumps to the ground and cautiously walks to the hole, gun drawn of course. The gunslinger peered into the hole, suddenly a massive blast of darkness erupts from the hole, sending Vincent to the wall, going right through it.

The gunslinger struggled to get out, managing to push some of the rocks aside to see darkness pouring out of the hole. Eight mechanical legs then shot out and grabbed hold of the ground, pulling up a large robotic body, at the top was Nero.

"Although I did not intend to go this far," ArachNero said, "it would seem I have no other option. The power of my Oblivion has now been increased tenfold, meaning that your resistance to it is now nothing compared to it. You will be absorbed into the darkness, no longer posing a threat to my brother."

Vincent tried to pull his gun out, but Nero was right, the overhanging darkness made by Nero that he had been exposed to throughout the fight had done a number on him. Vincent didn't really feel up to fighting Nero now.

"Now Vincent," ArachNero said as several small, fiery orbs formed around him. "farewell." The fiery orbs exploded, sending searing hot beams at Vincent, about to annihilate him completely.

"Getsuga Tensho!" a bright blast of energy appeared in front of Vincent, shooting forward and destroying the searing beams. The attack's user jumped down and in front of Vincent.

"Looks like someone chose to follow us, a bit risky wouldn't you say," Vincent said. "Ichigo?"

"Couldn't let you have all the fun," Ichigo said as he held Zangetsu up, pointing it at ArachNero.

"I appreciate you for coming, but you have to run, you can't fight him."

"I'll be the judge of that, so just shut the hell up."

"You should listen to Vincent," ArachNero said, "you really have no hope of defeating me." Suddenly, darkness started to engulf Ichigo, only to be cut away moments later.

"What was that supposed to do?" Ichigo asked.

"Interesting, it would seem Vincent is not the only one with a demon of darkness residing within them, but you still have no hope of defeating me."

"Then I guess I'll just have to step up my game." Ichigo tightened his grip on Zangetsu. A light blue aura surrounded Ichigo, his eyes flashed blue. "Bankai!" The energy wrapped around Ichigo, making him beyond sight in the thick energy. The swirling energy then exploded, and ArachNero was pushed back.

In the mechanical hands on his wings, ArachNero held back a sword, it came at him so fast that he almost didn't catch it. ArachNero pushed the sword's wielder back, having land back where he stood moments ago.

Ichigo's clothes had changed, he now wore a long black cloak, with red trimmings and ripped edges. Zangetsu had also changed, it was no longer a massive cleaver, but now a slim black sword with a black chain dangling at the end of the hilt. "Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo pointed the sword at ArachNero. "Vincent, when you feel up to it, jump in if you want. But for now, let me have at him."

Ichigo then vanished, reappearing in front of ArachNero and swung, but the massive machine jumped into the air and fired down a dark rain at Ichigo. The Substitute Shinigami quickly vanished, only to appear at ArachNero's and swung, but was stopped by a force field that grew around the Tsviet.

ArachNero quickly turned around and started to fire hundreds of rounds at Ichigo, but the latter quickly swung his zanpaktou, deflecting each of the bullets as they came at him. He quickly vanished again, dodging more of the blast came from another fiery blast, and quickly reappeared next to ArachNero and attacked again, but the shield blocked his attack.

More of the fiery orbs appeared, dozens of them, and they all fired down on Ichigo. He quickly ran around the field, while the blasts came down on him faster then one would be able to catch up with. Even Ichigo's speed had trouble keeping him from being blasted, now moving so fast that there appeared to be several copies of him running around.

Ichigo quickly jumped up out of the flames and swung his sword and unleashed a black Getsuga Tensho and blasted all of the orbs away, causing ArachNero's shield to fade. Ichigo flew over and sliced at ArachNero. The Tsviet then grabbed at Ichigo with his two real arms, holding him for his wings to slice at him, he then threw Ichigo into the and stabbed at him with each of his mechanical spider legs.

Ichigo coughed up blood and vanished and reappeared behind ArachNero and sliced at him, but ArachNero blocked the sword with his wings and pushed him back. The Tsviet then spread his wings out, small balls of firing forming at each end of the blades, they then flew at Ichigo.

The Shinigami tried to dodge them, but they quickly homed in on him and attacked, each one quickly growing into a massive fiery inferno, engulfing Ichigo in the flames. When the flames died down, Ichigo managed to quickly recover and vanished.

Ichigo repapered above ArachNero, and unleashed a black Getsuga Tensho, crashing into the Tsviet, crashing him into the ground.

ArachNero was engulfed in darkness and a streak shot out from it and into the air, he exploded from the streak and screamed. He quickly dove at Ichigo, who raised his sword to block, but GorgoNero vanished in darkness and reappeared behind him and attacked him, he shot and sliced at Ichigo and threw him to the ground.

"I will never allow anyone to hurt my brother again!" GorgoNero yelled and he lifted his hands, readying an attack to kill Ichigo.

Vincent laid on the ground, still recovering from his fight with Nero, watching as Ichigo was about to be killed.

_That the darkness, no matter how much you try, will never truly leave you. Even if you manage to exorcise it from you, remnants of it will remain. _

"Is she right?" Vincent said to himself, Tanith's words replaying in his head. The gunslinger steadied himself up and pulled out his gun. "Is it possible I can still use that power?" Vincent then started to stagger towards where Ichigo lay. "I'll have to try!" The darkness in the air started to move towards Ichigo, covering him in an armor.

The blast that was for Ichigo was caught in Vincent's hand and thrown back at GorgoNero, the Tsviet quickly jumped out of the way of his own blast and looked down. "Interesting," he said. Down below the darkness was solidifying, changing shape. "It seems that he is absorbing the darkness in the air to replace the gaps that Chaos left behind, giving him the power to use Chaos's power. This should be interesting."

The darkness had completed the armor. Vincent now looked like a dark winged demon, glowing yellow eye, in his hand was a large triple-barreled handgun known as Death Penalty.

"It's time to finish this, Nero," Vincent said as he spread his massive wings.

"You're not leaving me behind," Ichigo said as he stood up. "I still have one more trick up my sleeve!" Ichigo placed his open palm over his face, darkness spread over his face. When he pulled his hand back the darkness faded to reveal a skull-like mask with red stripes, his eye beneath the mask now black and yellow. "Now, I'm ready." Ichigo's voice sounded slightly warped now.

"Very well, then let us begin." Darkness started to concentrate around GorgoNero, becoming a thick haze.

Vincent and Ichigo quickly flew up at GorgoNero, who quickly dashed into the air, high above the city below. Vincent appeared in front of GorgoNero and fired away, each bullets much larger and destructive then before. GorgoNero spun out of the way and fired his own bullets at him, but Vincent dodged it.

GorgoNero then spun around to catch Ichigo's swing with his own wings, taking a tight grip, the Tsviet then pulled out his guns with his real hands and pointed it at Ichigo's head and fired, throwing him back in a massive blast of darkness. Ichigo spun out of control for mere seconds before regaining balance. He reached up and pulled the bullet off his mask, healing the cracks in it and dashed forward.

Vincent and GorgoNero flew around each other, firing bullets and blast of dark energy at each other. Ichigo then flew in, easily dodging each blast and swung his sword, sending a massive black Getsuga Tensho at GorgoNero, but the latter dodged it by teleporting behind the Substitute Shinigami and spun around, creating a massive black twister. Ichigo spun around and swung his sword and struck the twister, causing it to vanish.

Vincent dived right at GorgoNero, firing away at him. GorgoNero quickly flew out of the way and started to blast away with massive spheres of darkness, Vincent flew up, down and sideways to avoid the blast that burned just by being near him. He then spun around and charged his gun before firing it as a massive blast, causing to disrupt the blast that was about to destroy him. He quickly dived through the remains of the blast.

Vincent fired down at GorgoNero while Ichigo slashed and sliced, though both of them were deflected away. Vincent swiped his claw, sending a wave of darkness at him, but GorgoNero countered with his own blast. Ichigo then appeared below and swung another Getsuga Tensho, but GorgoNero spun his wings and deflected it.

GorgoNero then floated in the air for a brief moment, a massive cyclone of darkness engulfed all three of them, obstructing their view of the city. Massive bolts of darkness started to erupt from all around, forcing Ichigo and Vincent to fly as fast as they could. But their efforts were not good enough, they were soon bombarded by countless blasts. They then appeared in front of ArachNero, they then shot and sliced at him, negating the cyclone.

Ichigo and Vincent both appeared on opposites of GorgoNero, Ichigo unleashed a Getsuga Tensho, while Vincent fired a powerful blast from Death Penalty. GorgoNero caught the former's with his wings, while he caught the latter's with his hands.

Suddenly both Vincent and Ichigo appeared on the opposite, open sides of GorgoNero. Ichigo unleashed a massive Getsuga Tensho, simultaneously Vincent fired an equally massive shot from his gun. GorgoNero, unable to defend himself, took both attacks, resulting in a massive explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Nero hung in the air limply. The broken Tsviet looked up and into the sky, to the broken moon and lifted his heavy arm. "I am sorry brother, I have failed you. Please, forgive me." Nero fell back, falling into the darkness far below until he was out of sight.

Both Ichigo and Vincent looked around, they saw that they were now a great distance from the castle, they quickly flew towards the great building.

They had reached the castle and crashed down where their fight had begun and collapsed on the ground. The darkness around Vincent melted away, while Ichigo's Bankai and mask crumbled away, leaving both unconscious and heavily injured.

**Nero the Sable**

A Tsviet and former experiment of Xehanort, as well as Weiss's younger brother. Nero is extremely protective of his brother, attacking anyone who even insults him Due to this he attacked Vincent for previously defeating Weiss, though when Ichigo joined the battle he lost the fight, asking his brother for forgiveness. In battle, Nero uses darkness and guns. Nero first appeared in _Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus._

**ArachNero**

Nero's second form. After being defeated by Vincent in his first form, he turned to this, quickly able to defeat him, though he ran into trouble when Ichigo used Bankai. ArachNero hellish powers are extremely deadly. ArachNero first appeared in _Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus._

**GorgoNero**

After falling to Ichigo, Nero reverted to his final form, in this form Nero's powers are magnified tenfold, able to hold off Vincent using Chaos's powers, and Ichigo in Bankai with his Vaizard mask. GorgoNero first appeared in _Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus._

**Bankai Ichigo (Tensa Zangetsu)**

Bankai, the most powerful form a zanpaktou can take, increasing the Shingami's power tenfold. In this form, Ichigo becomes much faster, even making it seem as though there are multiply copies of him, his Getsuga Tensho also becomes stronger. Bankai Ichigo first appeared in _Bleach._

**Vaizard Ichigo**

After very special training, Ichigo was able to learn to control his Hallow, an evil spirit that resides within him. By putting on this mask, Ichigo overall strength, speed and endurance increase dramatically. Vaizard Ichigo first appeared in _Bleach._

**Chaos**

A powerful spirit that resided in Vincent due to some sort of experimentation. Though we don't know what happened last time the Tsviets were around, Vincent was needed to call forth Chaos, when it's duty was fulfilled, it left Vincent. By absorbing the darkness around him, Vincent can revert back to Chaos. Chaos first appeared in _Final Fantasy VII._

**Shining Hearts: Sick**

"Who's in there?" Auron asked as he knocked on the door, only to receive the sound of someone throwing up.

"Poor Yuffie." Aerith said. The spell caster turned to Auron with a sad expression on her face. "Yuffie's never been good on airships, she always get violently ill." they could hear Yuffie vomit.

"But, we haven't even taken off yet." a confused Auron said.

"I know." Aerith lowered her head.

Yuffie vomited.

Please review

Mrfipp


	98. To the Rescue

-1Fipp: I am very proud of myself! Yesterday was my first time voting for a president, and to make things even better, the guy I voted for won! Hell yeah!

Chapter 94: To the Rescue

Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Kronk and Leon ran up the ramps of the tower.

"Say, where exactly are we going?" Kronk asked. "I mean, rushing recklessly into this kind of thing seems dangerous."

"Really?" Sora asked. "It always seemed to work for me." Just then the entire castle shook violently.

"This can't be good," Leon said.

"What's going on?" Mickey asked.

KHKHKHKHKH

"He's gone," Weiss said, leaning against the wall. "All that is left is me, but," Weiss turned his head and looked up at the moon. "I shall finish this off."

_Whispers . . ._

"You may not have your full power back yet, but even I may not last against all of them if they make it up here. I shall deal with the one who is the main problem."

KHKHKHKHKH

"It stopped," Goofy said. The six of them stood their ground, even though the castle had stopped shaking for the moment, it could easily start again.

"How could there be an earthquake, if we aren't even touching the ground?" Kronk asked.

"Fellows, I don't think that was an earthquake," Mickey said. "Look out!" the king jumped back from the wall, which began to shift and change shape. The wall started to rise, and in several places it started lower into the wall.

"Oh boy," Donald said. "Just what is that thing?" the six quickly drew their weapons as a large contorted face.

"Great! Now the castle's alive?" Sora asked as he held the Keyblades in front of him.

The Castle Mark opened it's jaws and fired various laser beams at them, but Goofy raised his shield into the air, the weapon glowed before transparent copies appeared in front of his party members, he then dashed forward, crashing into it's 'nose.' Goofy then turned into the air and threw his shield, it then took off like a rocket and crashed right into it.

Donald ran at the Castle Mark, but spikes started to shoot out of the ground. The wizard quickly raised his staff and a powerful light shone. A powerful light shone from the top and ripped through the spikes. The wizard jumped up and pointed his staff and it and fired a massive blast of energy at it.

The whole room then started to shift, making the room unstable to stand up. The Castle mark started to stretch and snap at them. Leon brought his blade up, causing the beast to catch it between it's teeth. The Castle mark shook Leon around, the warrior having trouble keeping a hold on his weapon. Leon pulled the trigger on his Keyblade, launching a powerful shot at into it's mouth. Being released from it's grip, Leon took another shot, only this time, firing at it like a machine gun.

More arms started to grow from the walls, reaching for the party. Kronk raised his weapon and swung it, sending out powerful sound waves that ripped right through them. But the arms quickly regenerate and started to lunge at him, but he quickly jumped into the air and spun the weapon, Kronk then threw his down at one of the hands, having it embed itself into one of the palms, the Key-weapon then let out a powerful sonic boom that shattered the arms into pieces.

Mickey quickly spun his blade around by the chain, using it to block away the arms that shot out of the walls. Mickey bashed them away and flipped to the ground. He waved the weapon and swung it, sending out dozens of golden swords that blasted past the arms and struck the Castle Mark.

Sora held the Keyblades up, and ran forward slicing at the arms that dashed at him. He quickly jumped up and blasted the arms at him. The Keyblader then threw the blades, having them circle around the room, slicing all the arms away. They quickly flew back to Sora, who easily caught them, and blasted the face on last time.

The Castle Mark screamed, the arms twitched, the beast melts back into the wall, having the room return back to normal.

"That was odd," Mickey said. "Just what is going on?" The castle rumbled again, the floor above them started to rise.

"You ever get the feeling that something bad is about to happen?" Goofy asked. The floor then shot up, they were about to hit the ceiling when it opened up allowing them to pass through.

"What's going on?" Donald asked. The side of the rising ground then suddenly gave way, falling quickly out of sight, taking Leon and Kronk with them.

"Guys!" Sora yelled as he tried to reach for them, but they were too far gone.

KHKHKHKHKH

"This can't be good!" Marsupalami yelled as he ran down the hall. He, Kairi, Yuffie, Stitch and Jack Skellington had managed to cause a great deal of damage to Hybrid production machine, they were about to destroy them all when the walls started to shift into these horrid monsters.

"What about Cloud?" Yuffie asked. "He should have beaten that Tsviet by now."

"We're about to find out!" Kairi said as the five of the entered the room, which showed the intensity of the battle. They could see Cloud, out cold, on the ground, surrounded by Castle Marks rising out of the ground.

"Let's save him!" Jack said heroically, he was about to rush forward when more of the monster jumped out of the ground, stopping them from getting to the blonde.

"Not good! Not good!" Stitch yelled as he started to fire one them.

That Castle Marks started to lower on Cloud, ready to swallow him whole. They were about to do so when they were suddenly blasted with powerful blasts of lighting and explosives.

From the opposite door of the room, Abe, Munch and Stranger ran out, letting loose on the Castle Marks around Cloud. The Stranger took a shuriken out from his pouch and put it on his crossbow and fired it, when it was almost on the Mark it exploded into smoke, revealing a full recovered Naruto who made dozens of clones that landed on and attacked the Marks. Sakura quickly ran into the room and past the Mark and kneeled next to Cloud and started to work on his wounds.

Kairi and co. made their way though the Marks attacking them and ran to Cloud. A Castle mark appeared before them and was about to attack them when a white chain wrapped around it, it then tightened, ripping through the monster, destroying it. Behind where it was, was Namine

"What are you guys doing here?" Kairi asked as she ran up to her counterpart.

"We were going to destroy the machine that kept the castle floating," Namine said. "but somebody said that was a bad idea."

"It is a bad idea!" Sakura yelled.

"Do you know where anyone else is?" Kairi asked.

"No, it's just us six," Namine replied.

"We'd better find someone else and soon!" Naruto said as he jumped next to the two girls. "These things just keep popping up. It's getting really annoying." Naruto turned to the pinked-haired girl. "Hey Sakura-chan, how's he doing?"

"So far fine, he's cut up really bad. Just give me a couple of minutes," she replied.

There was then an explosion, caused by the Oddities, that knocked out an entire wall.

"Sorry about that!" Abe yelled.

"Crap, just what the hell is that?" Stranger asked as he, and the others looked outside.

"Are we going to die?" Munch asked.

It was now that Cloud had managed to get up. "Now what?"

KHKHKHKHKH

"It was over ten minutes ago that Vincent Valentine and Kurosaki Ichigo had fallen over the edge," Shelke said as she jumped back from the Castle Mark's attack. "I do not wish to admit it, but they may be dead."

"They're not dead!" Rukia yelled as she sliced off one of the arms coming from the ground. "I don't know about Vincent, but Ichigo's too stubborn to die by some guy in a muzzle."

"Wherever they are they'd better get here soon!" Aladdin yelled, quickly dodging the arms slashing at him. "I don't think we can last much longer like this."

"He's right," Roxas cursed. The former resident of the castle looked both up and down, each path blocked by Castle Marks.

The wall high above them exploded, Leon and Kronk both flew out, the latter screaming in fear. Leon drew his weapon and sliced the ones that tried to get at him, landing on the ground with ease. Kronk on the other hand, landed flat on his face.

"That was sure graceful," Rukia said sarcastically.

"Leon? Kronk?" Roxas asked. "Where's Sora and the others? I though they were with you?"

"We got separated," Leon replied. "We don't know where they are."

"Uh guy," Kronk said, looking up. "What's up with that tower above us? It looks all, weird and stuff. That's where the next boss battle is, isn't it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Roxas said. "but most likely yes."

KHKHKHKHKH

Several Castle Marks surrounded the helpless Vincent and Ichigo, with intention of eating them, they crept at them, mouths open, ready to snap down at them-

"Shoot 'em dead!" yelled a voice from above. The helicopter roared down and fired on them, the side doors opened, Tifa and Tom jumped out. Tifa reared her fist and plunged it down on it, crashing it to the ground. Tom fired down bolts of lightning down on another, turning it to a crisp, he then landed next to Ichigo and Vincent and placed his blades on them.

"Looks like Vincent and Strawberry got their asses kicked eh?" he said.

"Shut the hell up," Ichigo rasped.

"What's going on?" Vincent asked, trying to sit up.

"We're not sure," Tifa said, running up to them. "The whole castle's changing, you should see it from the sky." The helicopter from the sky started to lower, just hovering above the ground.

"Hurry up!" Jack said, over the speaker system. "We have to get out of here as fast as we can!"

"We have to help," Simba said.

"Why would I do that?"

_Growl._

"Point taken," Jack said, quickly turning the speaker off, moments later Riku and Tanith jumped out and ran towards the others.

"Wow," Tanith, who had fully recovered, pointed at Vincent and Ichigo. "you look like shit."

"Didn't look that 'ot yerself an hour ago." Tom said, only to have Tanith crack his skull.

"Shut the hell up! I fought a Tsviet all by myself!"

"Maybe you should 'ave jumped off the bridge too."

_CRACK . . ._

"Tanith, could you please not do that to Tom?" Riku asked, looking up. "But right now we have bigger problems, anyone that has a view of the castle's outside, they'll be heading towards the up most tower."

"Why's that?" Vincent asked.

"Because it's growing wings."

**Castle Mark**

Odd creatures that are forming out of the walls of The Castle that Never Was. They can take many forms, often a large face.

**Shining Hearts: Weapons Guide: Tanith**

"Hello there again!" Jiminy said. "We are here once again to talk about the weapon used to fight against Anarchy." Jiminy jumped up and pulled down a screen. "Today, we going to talk about Tanith's weapon: Bringer of Chaos. This Keyblade is a unique one, simply in the fact that is fused with Tanith's knife, making it look similar in appearance. It also allows Tanith much more control over the darkness she uses, perverting her from loosing control, for a time at least."

"How did you know about me and that darkness?" Tanith asked darkly. "I just may have to hurt you."

"What?" Jiminy asked, terrified.

"Maybe." Tanith grinned evilly.

Please review

Mrfipp


	99. The Final Tsviet

-1Fipp: I like this chapter because I get to throw you for a loop! HAHA!

Chapter 95: The Final Tsviet

The ground opened up, allowing Sora, Donald, and Mickey to rise through it.

"Where are we now?" Mickey asked.

"Hey, I know this place!" Goofy said.

"This is where we fought Xemnas when he was riding that dragon," Donald said.

"Except this time there is a different person in the throne." Sora summoned his Keyblades. The king, wizard and knight also drew their weapons and looked in the direction of where the throne was. Sitting there was a man with long silver hair, and stabbed in the ground on either side was a sword.

"You must be Sora," he said.

"You're the leader of the Tsviets, aren't you?" Sora replied.

"Yes, yes I am." The man stood up from his throne. "My name is Weiss, the last remaining living Tsviet."

"The last Tsviet?" Goofy asked.

"Yes, originally there were twenty-six of us, down in Xehanort's labs," Weiss began to explain, "but throughout the years, for one reason or another that number was greatly reduced to only six. But when Shelke left us it was down to five."

"What happened to the other four?" Mickey asked.

"Sadly they have met their ends not too long ago. Rosso, Azul, Argento," Weiss let out a heavy sigh, "Nero. All dead. But their deaths will not be in vain."

"How did you guys survive?" Mickey said. "Vincent said that he saw each of you-"

"Died?" Weiss finished the king's sentence for him. "In all rights we should be. Vincent dealt our deaths to each one of us, with the exception of Argento, who was supposed to die when a section of the underground labs collapsed. We were able to continue, thanks to Anarchy!" Weiss raised his hand to the air. "There we were, the five of us, about to return to the Planet, when we were saved. Anarchy needed people to act for it since it was unable to act on its own."

"And just what did Anarchy need you to do?" Donald asked.

"Simple: To keep you busy."

"Keep us busy? Busy doing what?" Goofy asked.

"From reaching Anarchy, of course. It needed powerful warriors to defend it while it grew, and to delay you while you ran around the world. You are unknowingly speeding up it's recovery, just by being here."

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked.

"The presence of a Keyblade simply charges Anarchy more quickly, and with all these Keyblades in the castle, it will not be much longer before it rises."

"So, all this time," Sora gasped.

"Correct, you have been accelerating Anarchy's growth!"

"Why can't things ever be easy?" Donald asked.

"Then we'll just have to find Anarchy all that much quicker!"

"Then that means you will have to fight me." Weiss grabbed his swords by the handles and lifted them into the air. "Now, prepare to fight!" Weiss dashed forward and sliced at them, but Sora quickly threw his Keyblades into the way of Weiss, but the Tsviet effortlessly pushed him aside and pulled the triggers on his gun-blades, firing them.

Both Mickey and Mickey and Goofy charged forward at him, but he stabbed his swords into the ground and swung forward, kicking them back. Weiss grabbed his swords out of the ground and used them to block one of Donald magic spells, he then jumped back, his blades glowing, and swung, sending powerful blast of energy out at Donald, sending the wizard back.

Weiss spun around and blocked Sora's attack, knocking him to the ground, Sora then jumped back up and blocked Weiss's attacks, the two of them rapidly swung attacks at each other. Weiss then quickly pulled one sword back, only to shove it between the hand-guards of the Keyblades and pulled them out of Sora's grasp, leaving him vulnerable.

Weiss stabbed at Sora, but a transparent shield appeared in front of him, Goofy then appeared behind Weiss and bashed him with the shield. The Tsviet quickly spun around and blocked the knight with his own swords, Goofy kept pushing back Weiss, but the Tsviet dug his feet into the ground, slowing to a stop. Both kept pushing at each other, Goofy then put a little bit more force into the attack and flipped Weiss into the air.

The Tsviet quickly flipped himself right-side-up, he saw Mickey run at him and crossed his sword in front of him in time to block Mickey as he jumped in for an attack. The mouse then bounced off the hilt of his sword and threw the Keyblade at him, but Weiss blocked it with his swords, but Mickey rebounded off the wall and flew over his head. Mickey then summoned back the Keyblade and struck him in the back.

Weiss jumped to the ground and spun his weapons around, protecting him from the spells that Donald cast at him, he then quickly dashed forward to slice at Donald, but the wizard quickly summoned a barrier around him, protecting him from the Tsviet's attack, Donald then raised his staff and blasted him with a fine sticky, burning mist that sent him staggering back.

Weiss threw his arms opening, sending off a powerful blast of energy off him, also sending away the mist. Weiss readied his swords as he saw Sora run at him. The young Keyblader was then engulfed in a blinding white light, when it cleared, Sora was now dressed in silver garbs. Sora, in Final Form, dashed at Weiss and slung his Keyblades at the Tsviet, he then effortlessly blocked them. Sora then slammed on Weiss's weapon, sending him into the air, Weiss then swung his blades down and blocked Sora's Keyblades, but the Keyblader vanished and reappeared behind Weiss. The latter quickly turned around and blocked Sora and fired at him, but Sora flew back and fired his own blasts at him.

The two blasts collided with each other, creating a massive explosion, but Sora flew through it and bashed Weiss in the chest, sending him into the air. Weiss landed on the top throne and splayed his arms out. "It will not end like this!" Weiss yelled, he then jumped down and stabbed the ground with his swords, sending out a powerful shockwave that blasted the four out of the room. Falling though the air, they were all shocked to what they saw.

A massive glowing sphere, that wasn't there before, was floating above the castle, pouring energy into it. The castle itself was now changing, taking on a more humanoid-like shape.

"This can't be good," Sora said, then the four of them crashed to the ground, but Sora bounced off and continued his fall into the darkness.

"Sora!" The young Keyblader looked around at the call of the voice, but he crashed down on a small platform. "Look what I found." Sora looked up to see Riku, and that they were on the machine they used to chase after Xemnas' dragon with.

"Where did you find this?" Sora asked.

"Just sort of fell on us," Riku replied.

"Wow. Now, could you please tell me what's going on?"

"Not sure, but the castle's transforming, so it can't be good."

"Then we have to get back to the top, that's where Weiss is."

"Then that's where we're going!" The two of them dashed forward, ready to attack, but lasers started to shoot at them. They quickly dodged them and fired there own lasers.

"Keep them busy!" Sora yelled. The Keyblader then jumped off. "Drive!" Sora burst into a purple light, when it faded he was in his Demon Drive, the one formed with Riku. Way to Dawn in his left hand, while Power of Dark in the left. Sora quickly flew to the castle, blasting each of the lasers away with his own dark blasts, or putting up shields. Sora then spun around, sending out black ripples that sliced right through the blasts. Sora was about to continue his climb when he was struck in the back, sending him flying forward. He reached out to grab onto a ledge, but noticed that it was too far.

A hand them grabbed Sora's, he looked up to see Kairi. "Keep going!" Kairi then pulled hard, throwing Sora into the air and hard as she could. The moment he left her Sora switched to a new Drive and was engulfed in a pink light. When it faded Sora was in Angel Drive, Princess's Light and Power of Light in hands. The Keybladers easily flew around the blasts, he then pointed his blades out and fired powerful and bright lights that sliced right through the castle. Massive stones were then thrown at him, giving Sora no time to run. He then felt something grab his collar.

"Useless." Sora was now on top of the rock that was about to crush him. He looked behind him and saw Tom, still holding onto his collar. Then without a word Tom threw him and Sora was burst into a green light, to emerge in Mutant Drive, Tom's old blades sticking out of his arms. Sora teleported higher into the, avoiding the flying rocks. He then sent out a blast of lighting, destroying the rocks that flew at him, one of the sharper ones got impaled in his chest, but he took it out, having the heavy wound heal. Sora then landed on one of the baileys, he looked up to see a massive boulder about to crush him, he readied to slice it, when it fell apart on it's own.

"Keep going!" Sora turned to see Roxas, holding out his weapon by one of the edges. Sora jumped onto the other edge and was catapulted up, exploding into a black blast with white spirals around it.

Sora was now dressed in an Organization XIII robe, in his hands were Oblivion and Oathkeeper, floating around him were his own. This was his Nobody Drive. Sora swung all his blades, destroying everything thrown at him with no effort. He then landed on the wall and continued to run up, slicing the Castle Marks that started appearing out of it. But the wall collapsed under him, arms reaching for him. Something, it felt like chain, then wrapped around his waist and hoisted him up.

"Almost there!" Namine said as she threw Sora higher. Sora then covered in a white blast with black spirals, upon leaving he was in a new drive.

He was now dressed in the white robes of the Incompletes, with dozens of cards floating around him, the Chains of Memory also floating, this was Memory Drive. Sora continued running up, one of the Castle marks tried to grab at him, but one of the cards flew in front of him and exploded into a powerful roar that destroyed it. More of the cards started to appear, some shooting elemental spells, another one attached to Sora, he then vanished from thin air, but the Castle Marks were still sliced in half. Sora then reappeared and landed on a balcony. More Castle Marks appeared, but the exploded in darkness.

"Beat them senseless!" Sora then felt his hair being grabbed, he knew then it was Tanith, and was thrown, painfully, up. Sora then burst into a pure black flash and was in a new drive.

Sora's clothes were completely black, Heartless emblems on his shoulders, knees and chest, behind him was a tailing mass of darkness, out of the mass appeared to be a solid arm of darkness holding Unlocking of Hearts. This was Void Drive Sora swung, sending out powerful blast of darkness up, boulders started to fall on him, but the trailing darkness rose up and attacked it, turning it to useless dust. Sora hopped onto an above platform and sliced at Castle Marks.

Two massive hands appeared, but one was blasted with a powerful spell, while the other exploded as something bashed into it.

"Hurry!" Donald yelled.

"Don't dilly-dally!" Goofy yelled. Sora nodded and ran. Another arm appeared, but Mickey jumped up and sliced it in half.

"Just ahead!" The king yelled. Sora jumped up, and was engulfed in another light, he flew up to the light, seeing Weiss in it and swung his blades.

_It is here, that we stop the clock._

**Weiss the Immaculate**

The leader of the Tsviets and older brother of Nero the Sable. Weiss, under the command of Anarchy, led the Keybladers to the World that Never Was so it could absorb the power of their Keyblades. He then fought Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mickey, and after his defeat fled into the light above the castle.

**Shining Hearts: Fight**

"Like hell you are!" Naruto yelled as he punched Ichigo in the jaw.

"You little pieces of-" Ichigo then punched Naruto in the stomach. The ninja then ran forward, slugging the Shinigami in the face.

"So, how long do we let them continue this on?" Rukia asked.

"I think we should just let then deck this out for themselves," Sakura replied. "Sometimes that's for the best."

Ichigo had thrown Naruto through a door.

"But this isn't our castle," Rukia said.

"I think you're right," Sakura said. So they stopped their respective partners: Sakura with a fist, and Rukia with a blast of ice.

Please review

Mrfipp


	100. Something Truly Unexpected

-1Fipp: Shit, almost forgot I was supposed to update today!

Chapter 96: Something Truly Unexpected

Sora swung, only to hit thin air. "Huh?" Sora fell through the air, then crashed down on the ground. "That, really hurt." Sora dismissed his Keyblades and sat up. "Great, how did I get here?" Sora, once again, found himself on one of the Murals of Heart.

The outer ring of the mural held the faces of everyone who agreed to help, in the middle of it held the faces of the people who helped Sora and his personally, meaning the people they themselves got from their worlds, the RGRC, the ninja and the Shinigami. The left side held the images of Horned King and his servants, while the right held the Tsviets.

"Why am I here?" Sora asked.

_Things are not done yet._

"Why's that? I almost had Weiss."

_There are still things that are needed to be done before you fight Anarchy. But, you will not do this alone._

Sora raised his eyebrow at this. He then heard a flashing noise and several grunt behind him. He spun around to see Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Tom and Tanith, all on the ground and confused.

"What the hell was that?" Tanith groaned as she pushed Namine off her.

"Why are we here again?" Riku asked, standing up. "I thought we'd never have to be here again."

"Are we going to 'ear that bloody voice?" Tom asked.

_You are probably are wondering why you are here._

"Damn," Tom mumbled.

"So why are we here?" Roxas asked. "We have our Keyblades, and we beat the Mirror Images."

_There is still much to do, and you are needed for it._

"What exactly is needed of us?" Kairi asked.

_There has not been a Keyblader in many years, and you know what is required to be done in order for one to wield the weapon._

"Yeah, one has to get a Heart of Gold."

"What're those?" Tanith asked.

"You weren't with us when that happened," Riku explained. "Last year we had to go through the worlds and give each of the Keybladers one by accessing their Murals of Heart. When given, the Heart of Gold allows said person to wield a Keyblade."

"Where the hell was I?"

"Last I saw ye was when ye were trapped under that pile of barrels I knocked over," Tom said, only to get kicked in the stomach.

"That was you! I was under that rubble for hours! If I hadn't been under there I would have gone too!" Tanith then started to contentiously stomp on Tom. "You son of a bitch! You should have at least said goodbye!"

"Should we do something?" Sora asked.

"No, just let her let it out on him," Riku replied.

"Still,"

"I think we should listen to the mysterious voice now," Namine said, wanting to get back on track.

"You said something that there hasn't been a Keyblader in a while," Roxas said, "but then did Sora, Kairi, Riku and Tanith get their Hearts of Gold?"

_That, is why I have brought you here. At the time you each received your Hearts, there were no active Keybladers to give you them._

"But, that doesn't make any sense. How could we have gotten Hearts of Gold, when there was no one to give them to us?" Kairi asked.

_I will explain that. _

Just then there was a flash, and floating in the air in front of them were four Golden Hearts.

"Are those the Gold Heart things?" Tanith asked, no longer punishing Tom, but curious about the floating shiny things.

"Why do I get this 'orrible feeling in the bottom of me stomach?" Tom asked, in utter dread.

The seven of them, along with the four Hearts, vanished from sight.

KHKHKHKHKH

Roxas and Namine fell down and landed on the soft ground.

"What, was that?" Roxas asked as he tried to stand up. "Where are we?"

"It looks like we're in a jungle," Namine answered, getting up.

"Why are we here? And why did that voice send us here?"

"I think I know why it did that."

"Why's that?"

Namine lifted her hand and opened the palm, revealing the Golden Heart resting it in. "I think this is why."

"So we have to deliver a Heart of Gold? I thought we where done with that."

"Actually Roxas, _we _really didn't do much. It was all Sora, Kairi and Tom."

"You know what I mean," Roxas sighed. "But who is this for?"

"I guess we'll have to look around and find out who ever it is," Namine said.

The two blondes then started their walk through the jungle. For ten minutes, nothing happened really, untill there was a muffled boom. They looked up to see the air swirling for a brief moment, and something black shot out of it, quickly splattering on a tree.

The black goop started to pull itself together, trying to make a shape, but looked unable to do so.

"That trip did more to me then I thought it would," the blob said. It then turned it's 'head' and faced Roxas and Namine. "You!" The splat then jumped at them.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Why is it so dark?" Tom asked. "And what is that smell?"

"Is that you Tom?" Sora asked.

"Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Is anyone else 'ere beside you two?" Tom asked, only to receive silence.

"I can't see anything," Sora said.

"I got it covered." The room then lit up as Kairi held up her Keyblade, glowing brightly enough to show them they were in a sewer.

"At least we know what that smell is," Tom said. "And why are we wearing these things?" Tom was talking about the brown hooded cloaks that each one of them was wearing.

"I don't know," Sora said. "But we also have this." The Keyblader held up a single Heart of Gold.

"I have one too." Kairi held up an identical one.

"This stuff again?" Tom whined. "I thought we were done with it."

"Well, we're not, so we'd better find who they go to." Sora turned and pointed to a ladder. "That should lead us to the surface, we should start there."

"But we 'ave no idea what's up there," Tom said. "For all we know there could be something dangerous up there, and I know which one of us should go." Tom stepped forward. "I nominate Kairi." Tom pointed at the girl.

"What!? You want me to go first?"

"Aye. After all, you know what they say about 'ladies go first' and all that stuff. I am, after all, a gentlemen."

"Since when? Didn't you just say a few minutes ago that you trapped Tanith under a pile of barrels?"

"And what's yer point?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And that rule doesn't apply when there may be monsters running around. Why don't you go first?"

"Are you crazy, I don't know what's up there. I could easily 'ave me 'ead lobbed off."

"And sending me is a better solution?"

"It's like I say, why get 'urt yerself when others can do it for ye?" Tom shrugged.

"But you don't die!" Kairi was now gritting her teeth.

"It still 'urts."

"How about _I_ go first," Sora said, getting annoyed with the two of them bickering. He then jumped up on to the ladder and climbed, pushing the manhole off. What he saw was horrible.

The above world looked like a large city, it was clearly night, but the city was still lit.

Massive flames licked at the buildings, most, if not the whole city ablaze. Sora quickly jumped up, followed by Kairi and Tom.

"Oh, my, I," Kairi tried to say something. "What is this? This is horrible. What caused this?"

"No, no, no," Tom said, shaking his head. "This is impossible, there is no way this can be 'appening."

"You know what's going on?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but only because I remember living through this before."

"Tom, what's going on?" Kairi asked.

"This is when the Heartless attacked the Radiant Garden, causing it's downfall and it's citizen's evacuation to Traverse Town."

"What?" Sora said, in pure disbelief. "That's not possible! It happen all those years ago!"

"About a decade or so," Tom said, turning back to Sora. "But you might want to tell them that."

Sora looked behind him, to see a sea of Heartless.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Now where are we?" Riku, who was currently facedown on the rock ground, asked. He pulled his face off to see Tanith standing next to where he was laying, though she appeared to be mesmerized by something in the distance. "Tanith?" Riku then got up, but looking down he saw a single Heart of Gold on the ground. "Guess this is what we have to do." Riku turned to the shorter girl and waved his hand in front of his place. "Tanith?"

"H-H-Hallow Bastion," she whispered.

"What about it?" Riku asked. His eyes widened. He quickly spun around, taking in the surroundings. Right then and there, he knew where he was before he looked up to see what Tanith was looking at to know where they were.

The two of the were standing on one of many floating boulders, they were in a pit where the water flowed up, and above them, was the castle that would once again become the kingdom known as Radiant Garden.

The Hallow Bastion.

**Shining Hearts: Weapon Guide: Abe, Munch and Stranger**

"Hello there again! Today we're going to be talking about some of the weapons used to fight Anarchy." Jiminy jumps up and pulls down a screen. "Today we are going to talk about the weapons that the Oddities use.

"First up is Abe's Spirit Staff, bearing more of a resemblance to the weapons used by his own people, Abe is able to use spiritual attacks more easily, he can also channel a portion of Shrykull's power in his normal form.

"Next is Munch's new Implant which was designed by Ludwig Van Drake, this new weapon allows Munch to control machines from a much greater distance, he can also has a small machine gun on it.

"And finally, we have Stranger's new crossbow, also designed by Van Drake, it was be reequipped with the power to switch between a machine gun, to a grenade launcher, it also has a scope that allows it to act as a high power sniper rifle."

"You just have to love this thing," Stranger said as he pointed the crossbow, having it change between functions.

"Things just keep getting better huh?" Abe asked.

"Sure, but yours didn't require surgery, did it?" Munch, who's head was wrapped in bandages, asked sourly.

Please review

Mrfipp


	101. Mistaken Identities

-1Fipp: I am getting close to one-thousand reviews! So go and review! Also, I forgot to mention this, but 'It Ends Tonight' by All-American Rejects for the Weiss fight.

Chapter 97: Mistaken Identities and Blobs

"You!" The splat then jumped at them. Roxas, out of haste, summoned his weapon and swatted the blob at another tree.

"Just what is that thing?" Namine asked, the blob starting to 'stand up' again, but taking a slightly humanoid shape.

"I'm not sure," Roxas said.

"Why are you here?" it asked. "The last time I checked, we had you locked up with the rest of them." The blob lowered itself, as if crouching. "Wait a moment, you may look the same, but at the same time not the same."

"Just what are you talking about?" Roxas asked.

"Hehe," the blob laughed. "Since you're not him, and that girl next to you is proof enough."

"Me?" Namine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, you." The blob started to rise above them. "I think I'll try to kill you." The blob then flew at him, but Roxas swung Heartened Halberd, but the blob dodged at the last moment and slammed him to the ground.

The Keyblader quickly rolled out of the way and blob's attack. It then swiped out at him, grabbing his leg and slamming him into a tree, Roxas then swung his weapon, slicing the goop in half, the goop on his leg fell off and raced back to the main body, quickly reforming.

"Namine!" Roxas yelled. "You find out who that Heart goes to! I'll deal with this thing."

"Okay." Namine nodded and ran off into the jungle, leaving Roxas and this new creature.

"Just who are you?" Roxas asked, gripping his weapon.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you that," the black glop replied. "You know, the resemblance is uncanny."

"Who is it that you keep comparing me to? Anyone I know? And how do you know who Namine is?"

"No, no one that you would know of, and how I know about the girl," the creature laughed, "I'll just have to tell you later." The blob then jumped at Roxas, but the Keyblader jumped back and cast a light spell at it, but it jumped out of the way, being missed entirely. The goop then swirled into the air and dived down at him, Roxas then jumped back, swinging the Keyblade to knock away what the goop threw at him.

The goop started to stand, now looking more human then before, and leaped at him. It then threw its arm out, the limb shot out and tried to grab at Roxas, but he quickly jumped to the side. The end of the limb exploded into hundreds of thread-like black tendrils. The tried to grab at Roxas, some even managed to stab him in the leg, but he kicked them off.

Roxas swung the spear-like weapon by the end, giving him greater reach, catching the blob by the other end. He then crashed the blob into several trees, before finally throwing him into the air. The blob momentarily lost it's shape, then in midair a rope shot from it and latched onto a tree, the blob then swung itself back to the ground, retaking a human shape.

"It was very fun when the master took him, the person who looks like you, putting him in with the rest of the others" the blob laughed. "Then that girl came to save him. She was fun in a fight. Didn't expect her to use her abilities so fluently. That was a great surprise indeed, it's too bad that she got away."

"Just who are you talking about?"

"You really don't know, do you Roxas?"

"So you know my name too?" A thought came to Roxas. "Do you know anybody by the name Randall Flagg?" True, it was a shot in the dark, but the image of the Walking Dude popped into his mind, that uneasy feeling going through his body.

"Him?" it growled. "Of course I know him!"

"How do you know him?"

"I work with him, we both share the same master."

"And just who would that be?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that."

"Fine, then what can you tell me? Like where we are?"

"Don't know that, Roxas," it hissed. "I got here by a very difficult way, and seeing as you have no idea where this place is, it looks like we're both in the same neck of the woods." The blob, in a very human form, grinning a mouth filled with jagged teeth. "I am going to chew you up, and spit you out!" With a roar the creature jumped at him, ready to devour Roxas. The Keyblader raised his weapon, ready to strike, but in a flash, the creature vanished.

"Huh? Hey! Where'd you go?" Roxas called out.

"The Master has called back," a voice said, one that made Roxas freeze up. "he may be a brutal individual, but he was powerful enough to do what he was able to do." Roxas spun around, to see the last person he wanted to see.

Leaning against the tree, in denim jacket and cowboy boots, was Flagg.

"You?" Roxas said, shocked.

"Been awhile, hasn't it Roxas?" the Walking Dude said. "The last time I saw you was at the bridge with Sora. If I didn't know better, I would say that you've quite powerful since then, I see you even have a new weapon with you, the same one you used when I saw you, I'm sure that Sora now has the weapons that he had when I fought him.

"Just what are you doing here?" Roxas asked, ready for a very difficult fight.

"I was here to collect my ally, though getting here was very difficult."

"So you know where we are?"

"Of course, my friend there was engaged in a small battle, and long story short, he was thrown through a time portal. I was then assigned to retrieve him, though if it were up to me, I would leave him here."

"So it's not just 'where', but it's also a question of 'when'?"

"That is correct." Flagg smiled. "We're in an interesting place, quite some time before your 'birth', if we may call it that."

"Then how about you tell me where we are?"

"Very well, you impatient boy. At the moment we are located on your home world of the Destiny Islands, about twelve or so years ago from your time. That would make Sora and his friends about four, or five."

"Sora, and the others," Roxas asked, though he should be shocked at what Flagg told him, but he wasn't. He had seen way too much. "they're just kids?" Roxas quickly brought up his weapon. "If you're here to hurt them, I won't let you!"

"I admire the fact that you re worried for the people that will one day be your friends, but I am not here to hurt them in any way. I came here to retrieve my companion, and that is all."

"Then what about the bridge?"

"What about it? We fought, and you two managed to escape before a victor could decided."

"No, just what are you, and that blob thing, doing? He talked about this person who looked like me, and this girl chasing him, just who are they? What are you people planning?"

"So," Flagg chuckled, "the former Nobody wishes to know what we are planning? Well Roxas, that is something that I can't tell you, but you will find out one day."

"I may not know what you're planning, but I'll be sure to stop you."

"The same speech you and Sora gave at the bridge. But I will make sure that our plans, Master Aziphale's plans, will not be stopped by any of you Keyblader wielding brats will be of any hindrance to us."

"Aziphale? Who's Aziphale?"

"So young and naïve, you will never understand, will you?" Flagg started fade from view, then there was nothing but thin air.

"This isn't good," Roxas mumbled to himself. The ex-Organization XIII dismissed his weapon and quickly looked around. "Now that he mentions it, it places does look a little familiar." Roxas looked through the memories that were Sora's that he held, he could scarcely remember this forest from when Sora broke his arm climbing a tree when he was ten.

Roxas also remembered all the taunting that Riku and Kairi gave him for the weeks afterwards until his arm had healed.

"I better find Namine, have to find out how she's doing." Roxas then started to run through the forest, when he saw a break through the trees and dashed out of them. Roxas saw a chain-link fence a building on the inside, many children on the inside of it, playing on and around playground equipment. It looked like a school.

Roxas could also see Namine facing the fence, looking inward.

"Namine!" Roxas called. The blonde girl turned to face him, but the he did the whole world started faded.

**Shining Hearts: Nicknames **

"Freak-u!" Tanith called out, causing Riku to drop his head on the table.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Riku asked. "Why not call me something else?"

"Like what?"

Riku thought for a moment. "Riku-sama."(1) Riku knew that she would never call him that.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Riku-sama!" Tanith called.

Riku based his head into the table again. He really didn't think she'd call him that, it was just as weird as 'Freak-u.' (2)

(1) Sama is a title often given to important people, like kings. This will be the only time I will use a Japanese suffix, with the exception of Naruto saying 'Sakura-chan', because it sounds better, and funnier then 'The Great Riku."

(2) Another one-shot I got from 'Lucky Star.'


	102. Happy Past, Dreadful Future

-1Fipp: Another chapter huh? And the next time you see me, I will be passed out due to tryptophan-overdose!

Chapter 98: Happy Past, Dreadful Future

Namine ran through the forest, she looked down at the object in her hand, wondering who she had to give the Heart of Gold that rested in hers palm too. She also briefly wondered if Roxas could hold up against whatever that thing was, but she quickly dismissed these thoughts, knowing that he was more then capable of dealing with it.

She broke through the tree line, upon doing so she discovered a building, chain-link fence, play ground equipment littered on the inside.

She instantly recognized this building, not from her own memories, but of the ones of Kairi's that she held: this was the school that Sora, Kairi and Riku went to when they were younger.

"Why am I here?" Namine asked out loud. "Why would the voice send Roxas and I back home? And to a school nonetheless?"

That was then when the school bell rang. Out of the double-doors, popped out dozens of children, most of them looked very small, the one in particular caught her eye.

KHKHKHKHKH

He really didn't like this.

The one thing he hated about school, other then the fact he hated any and all school work assigned to him, was the fact Riku was a grade ahead of him, always leaving him all alone with no one to play with when he was in school.

"This stinks!" A young Sora complained as he plopped down on the ground next to the door that he ran out of. "What am I supposed to do without Riku?" Sora, despite the fact he did this every time he went to recess, never did anything to fix the problem for himself.

Sora sighed and stood up, he decided to kill the boredom by walking around the playground.

"Stop it!" Sora turned at the cry of a voice to see two of the larger of his classmates playing 'monkey-in-the-middle', a game that was played with him with some frequency, but this time they were playing with a young girl.

"You can't get it!" the first bully taunted, throwing the girl's lunch box over the girl's head, only to be caught by the other bully.

"Come on!" the girl cried. "Give it back! It's mine!"

"Why should we?" the other bully said. "You're the new kid! We don't have to be nice to you!"

"Come on! My lunch is in there!"

"Really?" the first bully asked, he then quickly grabbed her lunch box and opened it, causing it's contents, a sandwich, baggie of cookies and a juice box, and crushed them underneath his foot.

"My lunch . . ." the girl started to tear up while the bullies started to laugh.

"Stop that!" Sora yelled, causing the bullies to turn to him. "You say you're sorry right now!"

"Or what?" the second bully said as they walked up to him and poked him in the head, sending Sora to the ground. The bullies then walked past Sora, ignoring him.

"Hey!" Sora yelled, getting back up. "Come back here! I'm not done with you!"

"You again?" the first bully said, turning to face Sora. "How much longer are you going to keep this up?"

"You have to say your sorry to her." Sora said, pointing at the girl. "You have to say your sorry!"

The two bullies looked at each other for a moment, before turning back to Sora.

_BAM!!!_

Sora now laid on the ground, with a large black eye.

"That was weak," one of the bullies said before walking away.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked, standing over Sora. "You got hit pretty heard."

"I see flying chocobos," Sora said in a daze, after several moments before shaking sense back into his head. "I'm okay, what about you?"

"I am, thanks for asking."

"But you're lunch." Sora pointed to the crushed food and broken juice box.

"That's okay, I wasn't really that hungry." The girl was silent for a moment. "Thanks for trying to help me, even though you got your butt kicked while doing it."

"I didn't get my but kicked!" Sora said, triumphantly. "I'm just letting them think that they beat me for the moment so they don't expect me to come at them and beat them later!"

"Sure, if that's what you say." The girl sweat dropped.

"Hey! Since you don't have any lunch, you want to share mine?"

"What? No, you don't have to share with me if you don't want too-"

"No! I want to share, you don't have anything to eat."

"T-Thanks," the girl blushed. "uh, what's your name?"

"Sora!"

"Really? But isn't that a girl's name?"

"Why does everyone always say that?" Sora asked, crestfallen. He easily remembered when Riku first said the same thing when they first met.

Sora, though wasn't several months later, realized that if you added an extra 'K' to 'Riku', to spell 'Rikku', it would be a girl's name. It was the perfect comeback!

Though Riku told him that comebacks had to be told on the spot, not after several months. It wouldn't be until many years later were the only good comeback he said was 'Not a very organized Organization are you?', which would be the only good comeback he would use until he was twenty.

"Sorry," the girl apologized.

"What about you, what's your name?" Sora asked.

"My name's Kairi."

KHKHKHKHKH

Namine leaned against the fence, content smile on her face, looking out at the younger versions of Sora and Kairi. Namine sighed contently, Sora was the first friend that Kairi had made on Destiny Islands, something that she was grateful for even to this day.

The blonde always admired how Sora would help out someone in need, regardless to the situation. It made her think of her time in Castle Oblivion, being held captive Organization XIII, that despite the fact she played with his memories, turning them into nothing more then blank slates that Marluxia intended to mold for his own uses, to take over the Organization, though she didn't really know what he would do from there(1), Sora was there to help her non the less, one of the qualities that made her value her friendship with the Keyblader so much.

Suddenly everything became dark, she looked around to see nothing. The ground beneath her feet then exploded in doves that flew off into the nothing. Namine now found herself standing on one of the Murals of Heart, Sora's to be exactly.

"So, this is who this Heart belongs to." Namine placed the Heart in the center of the mural and stepped back. She then pointed her Keyblader at the Heart, a beam of light then shot out of the tip and hit the Heart, causing the mural to quickly flash. Namine now found herself back at the school.

"Namine!" The blonde turned around to see Roxas running out of the woods. She was about to yell something to him, when all went dark.

KHKHKHKHKH

_It would seem, that your task is done._

"How'd we get here?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know," Namine replied. She and Roxas now found themselves back on the mural they were on before they went back in time.

"Hey!" Roxas called out. "Why are we back here? And why did you send us there in the first place?"

_Your task for this part was to deliver the Heart of Gold to the child who would one day grow up to become Keyblader Sora, the one that you know._

"Then what do we do now? Do we go back in time again, or what, and why not give one to Kairi?"

_The Heart of Gold that will be delivered to Princess Kairi is already being taken care of. Your parts in this part of the tail is done, all that remains is to fight Anarchy head-on._

"Speaking of Anarchy," Namine spoke up. "Just what is it, and how hard will it be to defeat?"

_Anarchy's power? It is something that can not be measured with ease. You have gathered a powerful army to fight, but at best your combined effort will be, at best, equal to it's power._

"It's that powerful?" Namine asked, both her and Roxas in total shock at their foe's strength.

"It sounds like we're screwed really," Roxas said.

_You put it bluntly, but yes, your chances of victory, let alone survival, are very low._

"You sure are positive."

_Now, I shall send you back, Keybladers Sora, Riku and Tom, along with Princesses Kairi and Tanith must still complete their tasks._

"More time travel?" Namine asked, this sort of thing was really getting annoying.

_Yes. There are to travel through more time in order to give the Hearts they have been charged with are delivered to the correct person. Now, it time for you two to leave this realm._

Before either ex-Nobody could voice their objections to the voice, they vanished from sight.

**Shining Hearts: Weapons Guide: ****Tifa, Yuffie, Shelke**

"Hello there," Jiminy said, "today we are going to explain more of the weapons that will be used to fight Anarchy." Jiminy jumps up and pulls down a screen.

"First up is Tifa's Shooting Star gloves. These gloves were designed by several of Disney Castle's scientist to allow Tifa much more striking power in her punches, they can also generate massive burst of energy upon particular heavy strikes.

"Next is Yuffie's Leviathan's Wrath shuriken. Unlike most of Yuffie's other weapons, this is a powerful element based weapon, imbedded with the power of the water dragon Leviathan. It is capable of creating powerful tidal waves.

"Last but not least, are Shelke's EM Sabers. Unlike the most of the others, Shelke's weapons were not upgraded in anyway, but are the same weapons she used as a Tsviet. Like the rest of the Tsviets weapons, they are designed by Argento and are capable of slicing through most materials."

"All will fear the power of the Leviathan!" Yuffie cheered, holding it out her weapon. "Nothing will stand up to the mighty storms! They will-"

"You are a very immature individual, Yuffie Kisaragi," Shelke said, causing Yuffie to fall down. "I am surprised that your immaturity has yet to kill you."

"Neither one of you act your age," Tifa sighed. "Despite the fact that there's a couple of years between you(2) you act like either a little kid or an old lady." Tifa turned to the door, sighing. "You two can be such a headache."

"I am not a headache," both girls said.

(1) Really, what _were_ his plans after he overthrew Xemnas? All we knew he wanted to take over, nothing beyond that.

(2) Shelke appears to be nine, but is actually nineteen.

Please review

Mrfipp


	103. A City in Ruins

-1Fipp(still groggy from Thanksgiving): I love that day, I had a bunch of the swirly meat and cheese platter things.

Chapter 99: A City in Ruins

"Stupid bloody time travel!" Tom yelled.

"Time travel?" Sora asked. "Are you serious?"

"I'm sure, this is not something you forget easily."

"I don't remember it." Kairi said.

"Oh, sorry," Tom said. "I forgot that we 'ad you, the girl who completely forgot the first five years of 'er life, yes that is the girl we want to listen too."

"You don't have to be snippy about!" Kairi now appeared to have a vein in her head.

"Uh guys," Sora tried to asked, but was ignored.

"Looks like I pushed the right buttons, eh, Miss Forget-Me-Not?"

"Guys."

"How about you shut up."

"Guys."

"Great comeback, just so ye know."

"GUYS!!!" Sora yelled.

"What!?" The two other turned to Sora.

"Plane." Sora pointed up, at a large plane that was spinning out of control, and falling right at them.

"Uh-oh." both Kairi and Tom said. The plane then crashed where they were, creating a massive explosion.

KHKHKHKHKH

Sora, Kairi and Tom appeared on a bailey.

"Cut is close," Sora said.

"I should pay attention more often," Tom said.

"Just what is going on?" Kairi asked.

"If I recall correctly," Tom thought for a moment. "if ye want a basic summary of what is going on: the entire world is going to 'ell in an 'and-basket."

"Anyway we can stop it?"

"Nope," Tom pointed out.

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked, irritated by Tom's response.

"If we were supposed to stop all this from 'appening, then we would 'ave succeeded, which did not 'append since we know later Maleficent takes over this world. What was supposed to 'appen, 'appened, and what is not supposed to 'appen, did not 'appen. Understand?"

"No," Sora said, shaking his head. "Time travel give me a headache."

"What I think he's trying to explain is that we may not be able to do anything about this, regardless to how much we try," Kairi explained sadly. "And I don't think that's why we're here."

"The Hearts you mean?" Sora asked.

"Yes, we must be here to deliver them to the wielders."

"Then we'd better 'urry," Tom said, pointing out to the city. "I don't think that lollygagging would be a good option, you know with the city on the verge of the apocalypse and all."

"We have a problem though," Sora said. "Two hearts, three people."

"How about we-AGH!" Kairi started to say, but the bailey suddenly started to collapse, breaking apart and falling to the dark streets.

Tom quickly grabbed Sora and Kairi by their collars and teleported safely to the ground.

"This is becoming truly troublesome," Tom said as he landed them on the ground.

"Is everything going to collapse on us out here?" Sora asked. "Where are we now?"

"I don't know," Kairi said. "This place looks pretty bad, compared to the rest of the city, I mean look at all this, it doesn't look to pleasant. Looks like there was some sort of fighting here."

"You mean like the 'eartless?" Tom asked as approached a large rock blocking their path, the blades slipped out of his arm, he then swung at the rock, slicing it in half and causing each of the halves to fall in opposite directions. He then jumped forward and looked around. "Looks like everything is fine 'ere-oh shit." Tom said.

"What is it?" Sora asked, he and Kairi walking to where Tom was.

"Ye may not want to look at this but, wait a second," Tom took several steps closer to what is was he was looking at, he then gasped and stumbled backwards, his face pale as a ghost.

"Tom?" Kairi asked. "What's wrong?" Kairi also noticed that Tom was shaking.

"No, this isn't . . ." Tom whispered.

The three of them turned their heads when they heard the noise of rocks being turned over. For a brief second they saw a man in the shadows, but he quickly fled down the dark streets.

"Oi!" Tom yelled. "Get back 'ere!" Tom then ran after the man, kicking up a large trail of dust.

"Tom!" Sora yelled. "Wait! Where are you going! TOM!" Sora gritted his teeth. "What was that for?" Sora's yells were in vain, he was already gone.

"Sora, I think you should come here," Kairi asked, sounding horrified. Sora turned towards the girl's direction and looked at what Tom had found minutes before.

"What is it Kai-" Sora saw what it was. "ri?"

On the ground was a dead body, it was in an armor suit. Though what caught their attention was what they thought had most likely killed him.

"Sora, is the top of his head, sliced off?" Kairi asked.

"It is," Sora replied. "but that would mean,"

_Flashback . . ._

_Tom was thrown to the wall, the man then rushed at him and grabbed his throat with one hand, he raised the other to his forehead, he then moved his finger to the right, causing a cut to be made on Tom's head. Tom yelled in pain and blasted him away with a lightning bolt._

_End Flashback . . ._

"It can't be, can it?" Sora asked. "Can it?"

"I hope not," Kairi said.

"I think I know how he can know who this person is." Sora slowly started walking towards the body, and saw what he didn't want to on the ground next to the body, and picked it up. "It's him."

"Tom must feel horrible right now," Kairi sighed.

"He must." Sora said, pocketing the item. "We have to go get him before anything bad happens to him."

"Right." Kairi nodded. Both Sora and Kairi started to walked forward, beginning their search for Tom.

A large rumble shook the ground, causing it to split in half and over turn, both Sora and Kairi on opposite sides of the ground. Before either of them could do anything, they were flung away from each other, each one falling further down into the city.

KHKHKHKHKH

Sora fell down and crashed down onto the ground.

"That, really hurt," Sora moaned as he stood up. "Great, now I have no idea where Tom AND Kairi are." Sora sighed. "This is going to get worst by the minute."

Something then fell from above and landed on his head, then proceeded to hit the ground. "Ow," Sora said, rubbing his head, he then reached down and picked up the item that had fallen from the sky. "It's one of the Golden Hearts," Sora sighed, slipping the item into his pocket.

The Keyblader tried to walk further into city, but was stopped by a large swarm of Heartless. "Oh come on!" Sora said, annoyed. He summoned his Keyblades and dashed into the throng, cutting them down as the came at him.

KHKHKHKHKH

Sora swung, clearing the last of the Heartless out of the way. Sora exhaled and looked around, he see that he was in a different area then before, and to make matters worst, it was raining. Sora sighed as he reached behind his head and pulled up his hood, covering his face in shadow.

Since his arrival, he had lost both Kairi and Tom, had managed to get attacked by Heartless from the size of Shadows, to Behemoths. And all that in about fifteen minutes.

"Just how much longer do I have to keep this up!?" Sora yelled.

Just then, one of the houses exploded, throwing Sora back. He quickly jumped back up, cursing, and ran to the house, to see if anyone was there. He was almost at the house when a massive blast of darkness shot out of the wreckage and blasted at him. Sora quickly raised his Keyblades and guarded against them, though he was still sent back.

Suddenly, two Opposite Armors rose from the destroyed building and appeared to look around, as if they were searching for something. One of them then launched one of it's limbs at a building, causing it, and the building next to it to collapse. A small figure then quickly dashed out of the ally between the two buildings, narrowly avoiding being captured in the falling rubble.

The two armor Heartless then flew at the figure, each landing on opposites sides of it. They reached down, as if to grab it, they almost succeeded in this, but Sora jumped in and sliced right through the first Opposite Armor, destroying it.

The second Opposite Armor quickly reconfigured itself, turning into a rail cannon, and aimed at Sora. It fired, but Sora was able to jump out of the way and threw his Keyblades, both of which sliced though the Heartless with ease.

Sora called back his blades, them reappearing in his hands. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, turning to face the small person lying on the ground. He knelled down and turned the person on their back. "I don't believe it," Sora said, in obvious shock.

The person, a small girl about five if Sora guessed correctly, made several moans before opening yellow eyes. The girl sat up, her black dressed ripped in several places, silver hair a total mess, tanned skin with many cuts and bruises.

"Tanith?"

**Shining Hearts: Quiet**

Riku, Tom, Tanith, Tifa, Simba and Captain Jack Sparrow ran though the city streets of the World that Never Was, which were unusually silent. Not a single Heartless, Nobody, Soul Barren or Hybrid was found wandering the streets.

"I don't get it," Tom whispered. "Where is everybody?"

"Shouldn't we be thankful?" Tifa asked.

"He's right, it's quiet," Jack said, "too quiet." there was then a gun shot and a bullet flew through the air, right past his head. "I liked it better when it was quiet, no one was trying to kill us."

"You mean like them?" Tanith pointed to several Hybrids equipped with sniper rifles.

"Yes, them, they are trying to kill us."

Please review

Mrfipp


	104. Origins of Darkness

-1Fipp: Sweet! This is my 100th chapter of this story! Hell yeah!

Also, tomorrow, the sixth, will be my two year anniversary as a member of ! I'll have to think of another celebration contest thing. This calls for celebration of some sort. (bits of confetti and a single balloon drift from above) Yeah, that's great.

Chapter 100: Origins of Darkness.

"Tanith?" Sora asked, looking down at the girl. Said girl looked up and him, apparently confused.

"Tanith?" she asked, "Who's that?"

"You don't know your own name?" Sora asked back, pulling his hood down, trying to hide his face better.

"I, really don't have a name." The girl looked down, as if in shame. "Can I be called Tanith?" she asked timidly.

"Uh, sure?" Sora replied, utterly confused as to why Tanith didn't even know her own name. "What are you doing out here all alone? It's dangerous, shouldn't you be with your parents?"

"I don't have any," the young Tanith replied, still looking down. "Could you please help me, I don't want the monsters to get me."

Sora raised an eyebrow, this Tanith was so much different the Tanith he knew. While the one he knew was brash and crude, this one was quiet and timid. Though both of them were small for their age.

"Sure, I'll help." Sora kneeled down, being at eye level with her. "Come on, I'll give you a piggyback ride somewhere safe."

"Piggyback?" Tanith asked. "What's that?"

"You don't know what a piggyback is?"

Tanith shook her head.

"Really?" Sora sighed. "Fine, just jump onto my back and wrap your arms around my neck." Tanith nodded and did what he said, though when she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Too tight! Too tight!"

"Sorry." Tanith loosened her grip around Sora's neck.

"That's okay." Sora stood up and summoned his Keyblades and ran into the city that was heavily infected with Heartless.

KHKHKHKHKH

Sora sliced through another Heartless that jumped at him. Since he took on Tanith as a passenger, he had to be more careful with his movements, making sure that she would be safe no matter what. Otherwise Riku would kill him.

"Where exactly are we going?" Tanith asked.

"Going? We are going, um . . ." Sora responded.

"You have no idea where, you're just running around, aren't you?"

"Well you see,"

"You're stupid," Tanith said. Sora was glad to know that she at least insulted people when she was younger. "Going somewhere without thinking, you're dumb."

"Well if I knew where I was going I'd get there faster! You live here, you tell me where to go."

"I don't get out much."

"Then where am I supposed to be-"

"Look out!" Tanith screamed. Sora stopped in mid-step and jumped back, in front of him was a Darkside Heartless. "Things just got worst." Tanith pointed out.

"A Darkside can be trouble."

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about the thing behind us."

"Behind us?" Sora whipped around to see a Twilight Thorn Nobody. Even though he himself had never fought them, Roxas had told him that they could be a challenge. "Just how I'm a supposed to fight both at once?"

The Darkside reached back it's arm and threw a punch at Sora, but he quickly dodged it, he was then almost hit by the nothingness blasts from the Twilight Thorn. The Keyblader quickly avoided getting hit by more of the monster's attacks, though this quickly landed him in a corner.

Sora gripped his weapons tighter, he could also feel Tanith tighten her grip on him. "Don't worry," Sora said. "I'll protect you."

"Thank you," the girl whispered.

The Darkside and the Twilight Thorn approached Sora, ready to attack him, but stopped and suddenly attacked each other. "This makes things easier." Sora said, in relief.

"Do not think it will be like that," a voice said. Sora looked around, for the voice's source. A portal of darkness opened up in the air, when the portal had completely formed a man stepped out.

"This can't be happening," Sora said in disbelief.

"We have to run!" Tanith yelled, gripped Sora in fear. "I don't want to go back!"

"I thank you on finding that child," the man said. "but could you please return it to me?"

"No," Sora said, gritting his teeth. "Xehanort."

"So you know my name?" the man chuckled. "But I regret to tell you that I no longer go by that name, I am now Xemnas, a king of Nothing!"

"Things just keep getting better and better," Sora cursed under his breath. "Why do you want her?"

"What I need from the girl is of no concern to you," Xemnas said. "Now hand the child over." The Nobody reached his hand out.

"No," Sora replied, holding his weapons out.

"I have no time for this," Xemnas said, he reached out his arms, and in a blast of energy, his aero blades(1) appeared.

"Just why do you want Tanith?" Sora asked.

"Tanith? Oh, so you've given it a name," Xemnas chuckled, as if he was amused by this. "You shouldn't have done that, that means it'll be so much more painful for you when I take it away from you."

"Tanith," Sora whispered to the girl clinging to his back. "I need you to get off for a moment, so I can fight this guy better."

"But if I get off, he'll get me." Sora could clearly hear fear in her voice.

"Don't worry about it, I promise that he'll never lay a hand on you."

"Okay," Sora kneeled down, allowing Tanith to get off and onto the ground, she then quickly ran and hid behind a barrel. "Be careful," she said, before ducking back behind it.

"I will." Sora stood up and faced the Nobody.

"So a fight is it?" Xemnas chuckled. "This will be good for me, it will allow me to test the new powers I have gained."

"New powers?"

"Yes, you see these creatures around us? This black beast that spawn from the shadows?"

"The Heartless?"

"Ah, so you know about the Heartless? Then that saves some explaining, as you know, a Heartless is the darkness in a person's heart, given a physical form. When this happens, the body is left behind, the body, the hallowed husk take on a life of it's own, becoming a creature known as a Nobody!"

"You're a Nobody, aren't you?" Even though he knew Xemnas' story, he thought he should ask.

"Yes, the other day I was performing experiments of darkness. These experiments went awry and turned my Original self into a Heartless and a Nobody. I am the Nobody counterpart. Since my 'birth' I have yet to find a moment to test my powers as a Nobody since I was looking for that wretched child you are protecting." Xemnas started to walk towards Sora. "You see, it escaped from my Original's labs during the Heartless outbreak, and he had spent a good five or so years of his life, and I would hate to see such important work to go to waste."

"What do you mean by that? You speak as though she's just one of those experiments you talked about!"

"How little you understand, that is all it is. It's very purpose in life was to help me in my research!"

"I don't like the way you talk, speaking as if she's not even human."

"Human you say?" Xemnas laughed. "The only 'human' part of that brat at best, a fabrication!

"A fabrication? What do you mean by that?"

"I see no reason why I should further explain my research to you, child." Xemnas raised his weapons and dashed forward.

Sora quickly raised his Keyblades to block the Nobody's strikes, but was kicked in the stomach and thrown back, but he quickly righted himself and landed on his feet to see a mass of Dusk Nobodies flying at him. Sora quickly spun his weapons in his hands, slicing at them as they came. unfortunately, some of them managed to get through his initial attacks and strike him in the back and sliced. The Keyblader quickly spun around and sliced at them, destroying them.

The Keyblade jumped into the air, narrowly avoiding being sliced in half by Xemnas, he then swung down, but the Nobody quickly vanished, then reappeared above Sora and attacked him with a surprise attack to the gut and threw him to the ground. Xemnas clapped his hands together, an electric red light appeared in his hand and suddenly hundreds of red sabers fired down on Sora. The wielder rolled out of the way and jumped up and tried to avoid the blasts.

Xemnas then appeared in front of Sora and slashed at him, but luckily Sora was able to block it, but was blasted from behind by the sabers. The Nobody then grabbed Sora and threw him into the air and jumped after him and created several clones as they all sliced at Sora. He then dismissed the clones and created a dome of energy around Sora made of more sabers. With a snap of the fingers, they all rushed Sora, each one hitting it's mark.

Sora fell to the ground, hitting it hard, he tried to stand up, but had to use the wall for support.

"This is truly amazing," Xemnas said as he floated back to the ground. "These powers are truly something! You on the other hand," Xemnas said to Sora, "are a bit of a disappointment."

"I've done a lot of fighting today, I'm sorry if I'm not really up your expectations."

"I am too, I was hoping to see the full extent of my power." Xemnas vanished, and before Sora could react, he was elbowed in the back and thrown to the ground. He then felt Xemnas' weapon on his back. "Now, to end you." Xemnas raised his other weapon to finish off Sora when he yelled in pain and leaped back, kneeling down and clutching his leg that was leaking darkness. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Stay away from him!" Tanith yelled, trembling awfully, standing over Sora, with a wavered knife in her hand.

"You dare act against me!" Xemnas roared. "You know the punishment of acting against me, X."

"Tanith," she said. "If you can take up a new name, then I want one too. I don't want to be X anymore, I want to be Tanith." The smaller girl thought for a moment. "I just though of something, 'Xemnas', in an anagram of 'Man-sex'!" (2)

Xemnas' eyebrow twitched. "Such a fool, and for that you will pay." Xemnas then vanished, only to reappear in front of the much smaller girl and backhanded her, sending her across the square.

"Tanith!" Sora called out.

"Such a foolish thing." Xemnas smirked, walking over to Tanith, he then reached down and picked her up by her hair. "It truly believes it is worthy of a name." Xemnas turned his gaze back to Tanith, who had grabbed his arm.

"I'm," she coughed, "a she!" a massive blast of darkness erupted from Tanith, big enough to take out the whole district.

Everything turned dark for Sora, he looked around to see nothing but darkness. Doves erupted at his feet and he suddenly found himself on Tanith's Mural.

The outer ring held Heartless hearts, the pictures that circled the main image of Tanith were black and white pictures of Rosso, Azul, Nero, Weiss and Xehanort, the colored pictures where of Shelke, Tom, and Riku, the last one held within a heart.

Sora softly smiled at this, though he was confused at the Tsviet pictures. He reached into his pocket and placed the Heart of Gold on the center and pointed a Keyblade at it and had it sink into the ground.

When the mural faded, Sora regretted placing the Heart there, for now he found himself in the explosion.

**Darkside**

A massive Heartless that Sora knows well. They often appear when worlds are near their end, finishing them off to furthering them to finish the goal of the Heartless.

**Twilight Thorn**

A massive Nobody that Roxas knows well. They are controlled by Xemnas, and are rarely seen.

**Xemnas**

The leader of Organization XIII and cause of most of the universe's troubles. After betraying Ansem, he and his subordinates turned into Nobodies and started the Organization. It would be years later they fell at the hands of Sora and Riku.

**Shining Hearts: Weapons Guide: Cloud Leon and Vincent**

"Hello there everyone," Jiminy said. "We are here once again to talk about the weapons used to fight Anarchy!" Jiminy jumped up and pulled down a screen.

"First up is Cloud's Heaven's Divide. This large weapon is similar to his various Busters Blades, though they are much more lightweight. It is also capable of splitting apart into over a dozen blades and capable of unleashing powerful streams of energy.

"Next is Leon's Lion's Courage. Similar to Leon's Gunblades, it is capable of gunfire, though it requires no ammo. It can also control the power of the blasts, and also change their direction in midair.

"Finally is Vincent's Cerberus. This weapon is a triple-barreled handgun that he has had for many years. It is much more powerful then a normal handgun."

"Why didn't you get your gun customized back at the castle Vincent?" Leon asked.

"I didn't want too," Vincent replied.

"That doesn't sound like a good enough reason," Cloud said. "But that's all we're going to get, isn't it?" Vincent's silence was his answer.

(1) Cough-Light Saber-cough.

(2) Could not resist that joke, and thought Tanith would be the best to say it.

Please review

Mrfipp


	105. Evacuation

-1Fipp: As some of you may know, the sixth was my full second year as a member of , I have decided to host another contest to celebrate! Lat year it was a fanart contest, now this year will be a fan fiction one.

The fanfic must be a one-shot, at least one-thousand words, and from the perspective of any character that has appeared in 'All's End', then send me a link to it when you post it. The deadline is the update after January sixth. If you have any questions, just ask me.

I hope at least four people enter this.

Chapter 101: Evacuations

Kairi landed on the ground, none too softly.

"Ugh," Kairi cringed as she sat up. "Now what am I supposed to do?" With a sigh, Kairi began to walk forward, but turned around when she turned around at the sound of a 'tink' noise. She then looked down to see the Heart of Gold land on the ground. "I guess I'll have to find whoever this belongs to."

With this, Kairi departed into the dark and burning streets of the city.

KHKHKHKHKH

After wandering the city streets, and fighting off Heartless for about fifteen minutes, Kairi plopped down on the ground.

"Just where do I have to go from here?" she sighed.

Just then, there was a massive explosion far away. Kairi looked up to see a large fireball orange fireball appear in in the air. "Just what is that?"

She then heard a loud whirling noise from above, causing her head to jerk. She saw a Gummi Ship hovering above where she stood, slowly lowering itself to the ground. Kairi also noticed several people were running from the buildings, along with some Heartless chasing them.

Kairi dashed forward at one of the people being chased by a Heartless and cleaved it in half. The Gummi Ship lowered to the ground, letting people on.

"Hey you!" a voice over the loud speaker on the ship yelled. "You with the funny looking sword!"

"Wait a second," Kairi said, "I know that voice." She thought for a moment, trying to recall the voice before, just before realization hit her. "Cid?"

"I need you to hold off these shadowy things while I let these people on my ship so I can get the hell of here!"

Kairi looked around, seeing the people running to the ship, being chased by Heartless. The Keyblader reached behind her head and pulled up her hood, hiding her face "Okay!" Kairi ran forward and swung at the Heartless that were gathering in the square, trying to attack any and all city residents that they could.

KHKHKHKHKH

Kairi fired a beam of light, destroying the last of the Heartless. For now.

"Let me go!" Kairi turned to see three children making their way to the ship, well one of them was dragging the other one.

"No way," Kairi said in utter disbelief. The smallest of the three, a girl, had black hair, with a tied up ponytail, the second one, also a girl, with long brown hair and a pink dress, the third, the only boy, had messy brown hair and a large bleeding cut on his head.

"We have to help them Aerith!" the boy yelled, the pink-dressed girl holding onto his arm, preventing him from leaving.

"We can't Squall!" the pink one said.

"Yeah!" the black-haired one yelled. "You saw how that guy beat them! We can't save those two other kids!"

"Are you saying that we leave them to die Yuffie?" Squall asked angrily.

"What's going on?" Kairi asked, running over to the three.

"You have to help them!" the younger Yuffie pleaded.

"Help who?"

"Back there," the younger Aerith pointed into the city. "A man was fighting these two people trying to protect these two kids, they were loosing."

"We have to help them!" Squall growled.

"But Squall, your injured." Aerith pointed to the bleeding cut on Squall's face.

Kairi tilted her head at Leon being called Squall, though she could vaguely recall Sora mentioning something about Leon being called Squall originally, but changed his name because he felt that he failed in protecting his home.

"I'll go," Kairi said. "just point me in the direction and I'll rescue them, just tell the man in the Gummi Ship to wait until I get back, okay?" and with that, Kairi dashed off.

Leon ripped his arm from Aerith's grasp and stormed off towards the ship.

"Will Squall be okay Aerith?" Yuffie asked.

"I don't know," she answered.

"Is Rhiona alive? We haven't seen her in a while."

"I don't know that either." Aerith turned from the younger girl, not being able to face her.

KHKHKHKHKH

Kairi quickly ran down the path, looking for the people that were being attacked.

She had a pretty good idea that she was getting close when a dumpster flew past her.

"I think I'd better hurry," Kairi said to herself as she ran more quickly down the streets. When she had turned the corner, she saw a small body lying down on the ground, causing her to quickly run to it to see if the person was okay.

Before she could get too close, everything went black, and doves erupted at her feet.

"What is this?" Kairi asked, looking down, to see she was on her own mural. "Why am I here?"

_The Mural this belongs to is you, and if you were to meet your younger self in the current situation, if could be disastrous. So, you will give you your own Heart from a distance._

"Wait, I'm giving my own Heart to myself!?"

_That is correct, but as stated, you cannot meet your younger version._

"Okay," Kairi sighed dejectedly, she really wanted to meet her younger self. Placing the Heart on the ground, pointed her Keyblade at it and was done. The darkness faded away and she found herself next to the boy. Kairi turned him over, and was shocked to see a familiar face.

"Stay away from him," a voice said, having Kairi halt halfway to the person. She turned to where the voice came from to see a man walking towards her.

"No," she whispered, "not him."

"I'd prefer it if you stay away from the boy, he's mine."

"I know who you are, Sylar." Kairi said through gritted teeth, this was defiantly the man that attacked her, Sora and Tom a year ago, though this one looked much younger.

"So you know who I am then?" Sylar said. "That's interesting, since I took that name up not too long ago."

"You killed his father, didn't you?"

"You saw that huh?" Sylar lifted his arm, it suddenly started to melt and turn silver, turning into a sleek metal blade. "And look as just what I gained from it." The power thief then sighed. "Sadly it's all I'll get today."

"You mean you expected to get more!?"

"Yes, I made an arrangement with a witch, and if I gave her something, she would give me something."

"And what kind of trade is this?"

"For some reason she asked for this girl, and if I gave her to the witch, she would help me in gaining more power, I killed a few people to get to her, including her parents, but when I was finally able to get to her, the darkness swallowed her up."

"You killed her parents?" Kairi suddenly found that she no longer had any breathe in her body, knowing who the little girl he was referring to was. She could now understand why Tom had rushed off in furry.

"That's correct, why?"

_I'm sorry Tom, _Kairi thought. _But he's mine. _Without a single word, Kairi summoned her Keyblade and pointed it at Sylar.

"So, you want a fight?" Sylar raised his arm, pointing it at Kairi. "Then bring it," The killer flicked his wrist, sending several trashcans at Kairi, but the girl jumped back and blasted them away and fired several blasts at him, but Sylar waved his hands, sending them slightly off course, but nonetheless they didn't hit him, only flew past him and struck the side of a nearby building, taking out most of it's side.

Kairi grabbed her blade in both hands, ready to dash at Sylar, when a massive explosion of darkness erupted not too far away, soon a heavy wave of darkness fell upon them, completely overwhelming them.

Kairi quickly jumped up and lit the end of her Keyblade, illuminating the darkness, she quickly looked around for Sylar, only to see that he was standing over the young Tom. She then ran as fast as she could, but was stopped in her tracks by a large amount of Heartless that were forming around her. Kairi cursed under her breath as they attacked.

KHKHKHKHKH

Sylar walked over to Tom, leaning down he picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"A little sad," Sylar said, reaching into his pocket. "I can feel that your gifts are going to be something great, but you haven't developed them yet, so me taking them would be just a waste." He took out a small spidery device and held it between his index finger and thumb. "I took this from a man named Xehanort, with it, I'll be able to keep track on you, no matter where you are." Sylar lowered the device to the base of Tom's neck, the small spindly legs going mad, as soon as they were near Tom's neck, they jumped off and onto him, they then burrowed into his skin, causing Tom to scream in pain. With a smirk, Sylar dropped Tom back to the ground, the child writhing in pain. "I'll see you later," and with that, Sylar walked off into the darkness, only to later seen by Tom in various nightmares for many years to come.

KHKHKHKHKH

Kairi sliced at the Heartless, the last of the amount that had attacked her. She looked around to see Sylar gone, and Tom on the ground. Kairi quickly ran over to him and kneeled down to him, to see the implant already in his neck.

"Tom," she lowered her gaze, she had failed to protect him.

"AGH!" That was something fell off the roof of the close by building. "That was weird." Sora said, apparently dizzy from being blasts over half a mile in a large scale darkness explosion.

"Sora?" Kairi asked, surprised that Sora had literally fallen from the sky.

"Kairi?" Sora rubbed his head, "Where did you come from?" he then looked down at Tom. "Who's that?"

"It's Tom," Kairi said, downed.

"Tom? That's funny because I just met up with," Sora froze for a moment. "TANITH!!!" he looked around frantically, looking for the girl. "Where is she?"

"Tanith?"

"Yeah, I found her, but," Sora paused for a moment, "I lost her."

"She'll be fine, we know that for a fact," Kairi said, but despite this, it did not ease Sora "but right now, we have to deal with Tom."

"What do we do with him?"

"I have an idea."

KHKHKHKHKH

"Hey!" The woman turned around at the voice, despite the fact that she was running from the Heartless, she still needed to help people in need.

"Who's there?" she asked. Out of the shadows ran a cloaked figure, he quickly leaped at the woman and shoved something into her arms.

"Keep care of the little bugger." Before the woman could protest, the figure had vanished.

The woman blinked several times and looked down at what was shoved into her arms, a child, with a silver necklace.

KHKHKHKHKH

Sora sighed, he knew that Tom's next decade or so wouldn't be to his liking, but Sora knew that was how it was supposed to be for Tom. After all, they then wouldn't have the overly sarcastic, teasing Tom that they knew if it didn't go like this.

The Keyblader ran down the street, to where he had left Kairi, but everything went black, and he found himself at the Murals.

**Shining Hearts: Talk**

Carl sat on the top of the recliner, reading a book, or at least was trying to read a book.

"I see no reason why you won't let me test it!" Tron said, "it will give you much aid, this device will allow you to speak with people freely, without trouble."

Carl sighed, knowing he wouldn't get the program away from him unless he tried. He reached and grabbed the collar-like item and put it on.

"So, does it work?" Tron asked.

"Em let uoy, wonk t'nod I," a robotic voice from the collar said.

"I think it needs tweaking," Tron said, slightly embarrassed.

"Ouy etah I." Carl said.

Please be well

Mrfipp


	106. Anger

-1Fipp: Hmm, still no entries yet for the contest, but there is still time!

Chapter 102: Anger

"Oi! Git back 'ere!"

Tom jumped along the overturned rubble, trying to catch up with the person who was doing a good job at running from him, despite Tom's speed and teleportation.

The figure suddenly stopped in a clearing, Tom landing a few meters from him.

"Are you chasing me?" the man asked, turning around.

Tom's eyes widened at the man's appearance, the man looked more like an outline of a man, the inside nothing but the emptiness of space, and hundreds of stars, with the exception of two yellow eyes.

"Does my appearance make you wonder?" he asked.

"Right now I don't care what ye are, I just want to know what ye are."

"I will answer what I can." And it was from this moment Tom knew that he couldn't trust this person, and that he would most likely be dead in the next ten minutes or so.

"What were ye doing back there, ye know, where I found ye?"

"I was merely looking around,"

"Yer lying."

"Very good," the man started to clap. "You picked it up very fast, that is impressive."

"Now, for the next question, did you 'ave anything to do with that fight? With the man that go killed?" Tom demanded through gritted teeth. "And think very, very carefully about this." The Paladin's Blades appeared out of his arms.

"Did I have anything to do with that man's death?" The man appeared to think about it. "Yes, in fact, I am the one who told Sylar where he was."

The man quickly spun around and blocked Tom's blade, who teleported behind him the moment he finished talking, with his arm arms and shoved him back, sending him sliding across the street.

"What the 'ell did ye just say!" Tom yelled.

"My, that is something, I would 'ave to say that you have quite a temper, not something that I am used to seeing in someone so calm, Tom."

"You know my name?" Tom asked, seething with hatred for this man.

"Yes, and I know for a fact that Sylar is attacking Kairi and her family right now,"

"What!?"

"Yes, but don't bother, this city is massive, and you'll never be able to find them."

"Fine, I know 'ow things go there, I was there. But tell me, why did ye send Sylar after me father!"

"I have plans for Sylar, and I need him to be as powerful as he can, and if that means you loosing your father, so he can gain his power molecular metallic metamorphous(1), then so be it, just a pawn that was sacrificed, nothing more."

"Don't talk about 'im like that," Tom growled, bolts of lightning shooting off of him and hitting the ground around him.

"What? Are you going to try and kill me?"

"No, I will not _try _to kill ye, I _will kill you_!"

Tom ran forward, so fast that it caused the ground where he was to break apart and swung at the man, but he quickly jumped into the air to avoid it, he then quickly spun around to see another one of Tom's teleport-sneak-attacks and jumped back to the ground. The mutant quickly jumped down and sliced at him, his swings appearing to be a light blue blur, each blade either stabbing or slicing at the man, but he kept moving out of the way, not a single injury was placed on him.

The Keyblader teleported down and fired bolts of lightning at him, but the man danced around them, all the while going unharmed.

"Damn! Stop moving so I can 'it you!" Tom yelled. He then withdrew his blades and summoned up the lightning ball in his hand and ran forward, the heavily condensed storm ripping the street up with massive bolts and slammed it into the man's chest, pushing him back until he had crashed him into the wall.

Breathing heavily, Tom's attack faded away, having had pierced right through the man, and the wall he was pushed against.

"That was impressive." Tom looked up at the man, to see that he didn't seem to be affected at all by it. The man raised his hand and placed it against Tom's forehead, and the next thing Tom knew he was violently thrown across the street and right through a large garage door. "But you will have to do better then that," the man said, dusting himself off as he walked to where Tom was thrown.

A pair a of bright lights suddenly shone through the darkness of the garage, followed by a loud honking. The man titled his head as a large truck rushed out of the garage and hit him, crashing back into the building.

"Beep, beep," Tom said, pointing his hand out. "Bastard." Tom fired off a bolt of lightning that hit the gas tank, throwing the whole truck into a massive explosion. "So long, farewell, auf wierdersen aduie." Tom turned and started to walk away.

He then felt a sharp pain that started at his stomach and went up from there. Tom's front practically exploded in blood, and for the brief moment before death, he could see the man standing over him. Tom then fell to the ground.

"That was certainly fun," the man said, giving a slight kick to Tom's body. He then kneeled down next to Tom and opened his palm over Tom's face. "I can't risk you telling your friends that we have met, I still need to work out many things before the next time we meet." A dulled glow then appeared underneath his palm. "I need you, to forget." The glow, though briefly, shone brightly, before vanishing. "There, if anyone asks, the man you were pursuing, got away, and you were unable to question him." The man stood up, and looked out to the city.

"Now, I should hurry up," he said, standing up. "I should hurry up, otherwise Sylar will capture Kairi and deliver her to Maleficent, and that is something I can not allow. I must make sure she gets to Destiny Islands, to meet up with Sora, and Riku." A chuckle. "Maleficent, 'Ansem', Xemnas, the Horned King, each one of them a fool, trying to obtain Kingdom Hearts. Though, the Horned King did, or will, have the greatest understanding of the various combinations needed to unlock it, but being as reckless as he was, acting so hastily due to Anarchy's forthcoming, he refused to try and wait for the arrival of her. Such a fool. But," The man stepped forward, taking in the destruction, the burning, the chaos, and enjoying it, as it a great beauty. "I shall bid my time, and wait in the darkness, it may take a while, but I have the patience necessary to wait for her, I will wait for the Twilight Princess." The man floated into the air and dissolved into nothing and out of sight.

KHKHKHKHKH

A pained groan. Tom opened his eyes and tried to sit up, a pain still aching on his front side.

"Just 'ow the 'ell did a 'Eartless get the jump on me?" Tom shook his head, "cursed filth." Tom then tried to stand up, though he was still a bit woozy. "Damn it!" Tom yelled, turning around and sliced right through a wall, he then quickly retracted the blade and punched the wall, causing his knuckles to bleed. "I couldn't even follow one guy though the city!"

Tom looked around, to see the city still in ruin, he then took in a deep breath and exhaled. "If there's nothing I can do about it, then there is no reason for me to get worked up about it," he said. "you told me that too. It's funny, I find meself quoting you more and more, odd, since I've tried to avoid think about you, trying not to think about the I think that I've slacked enough," with a heavy sigh, Tom turned to look for Sora and Kairi, thinking if they were separated, the former would be obviously lost.

But before Tom could continue forth, he took a brief moment to stop. "Why is it that I 'ave this weird feeling that things are going to get really bad at some point in the future?" He then looked around for a few moments. "I sure wish there was someone 'ere to answer me?"

Tom was about to jump away, when he vanished from this world, and time.

KHKHKHKHKH

Somewhere in the universe, waves lapped against a sandy beach, a meteor shower rained above in the night sky.

The star-man looked up, if each star was a world, then what was a falling star?

He waved his hand, and a small body appeared on the beach, the waves almost touching her.

"There," he said. "I'll see you again, in about thirty years or so, Kairi." The man then vanished from sight, leaving the young Kairi alone.

**Shining Hearts: Weapons Guide: Stitch, Marsupalami, Captain Sparrow**

"Hello there again!" Jiminy said. "We are here once again to talk about the weapons that will be used to fight Anarchy." Jiminy jumped up and pulled down a screen.

"First up is Stitch's KGL. This weapon is capable or rapid fire, shooting one of dozens of types of ammo.

"Next is Marsupalami's Sidewinder, which is an unusual yoyo-like weapon. It can travel large distances, and is capable of a large amount of destruction is it gain enough momentum.

"Finally is Jack's Holiday Soul, a goop-like whip weapon capable of using various holiday attributes and morphing into various weapons."

"Say hello to my little friend!" Stitch said, cocking his weapon.

"Since these aren't real swords, why are they still called Keyblades?" Jack asked.

"Look at me walk the dog!" Marsupial cheered.

(1) Say that five times fast.

Please review

Mrfipp


	107. These Hallowed Halls

-1Fipp: Still no entries.

Also, if I don't have school on Monday, they won't bother with the half-day on Tuesday, which would mean if you include the snow day yesterday would give me a little over two weeks of winter break!

Nice.

Chapter 103: These Hallowed Halls

"This is the last place I want to be," Riku said.

"Why's that?" Tanith asked. Currently, the two of them were jumping up the floating rocks, trying to get there way to the large cage that Riku told her about.

"This place, just brings back memories I'd rather not think about."

"Oh, you mean when you went all psycho and attacked your friends?" Unfortunately for Tanith, Riku was helping her up when she said this, he then let go of her hand, dropping her back down and continued onward. "Asshole! Now my ass is hurting!" Tanith jumped up to Riku's level. She was about to vent her anger on Riku, only to meet his back, she could tell by the was his shoulders had dropped that she had hit a soft spot.

"You don't understand Tanith," Riku said. "When I worked under Maleficent, I was a horrible person, I was willing to sacrifice Sora and Kairi, the most precious people in my life for my own goals. I even willingly let Xehanort's Heartless take control of me, which almost caused the end of the worlds."

"Riku," Tanith said softly.

"I hated the person I was back then. I'm surprised that that Sora and Kairi, Roxas and Namine for that matter, have any sort of trust in me at all, even in the slightest. Sometimes I wonder if-ugh!" Riku was then struck in the back of the head, causing him to fall forward. "Damn it Tanith!" Riku rolled over to face Tanith, but the girl was now facing the castle.

"I really don't like this side of you Riku," she said in a serious tone he was not used to. "This pitiful, regretful side, I don't like it at all. Why are you so caught up in the past anyway? What happened, happened, and there is no changing that. So, I would prefer it if you don't bitch about the past, then you'll be forced to stay there and live there, never to move forward with your life."

"You really don't beat around the bush, do you?" Riku asked, his gaze aimed down at the cold, hard rock.

"Nope!" Tanith turned back to Riku, a soft smile on her face. "I'd rather pour diesel on it and light it with a match." Tanith walked over to Riku and kneeled down. "Now, let's get going, that Maleficent person should still be here if the castle looks like this, how about you quit your bitching, Fluffy?"

"I guess we should-wait, Fluffy!?" Riku jumped up in an instant and glared down at the girl. "Why the hell are you calling me Fluffy?"

"I thought you needed a new nickname!" Tanith beamed. "Freak-u and Husky were getting old."

"There is no way you are calling me that!"

"Whitey-chan then?"(1)

"No!"

"Pickles?"

"Go to hell."

"Mint Eyes?"

"Go drown in some Holy Water."

KHKHKHKHKH

After Riku had managed to get Tanith off the subject of nicknames, he had convinced Tanith to stay with Freak-u and Husky, they had traveled up to the main gate of the castle.

"So this is what it looks like up close," Tanith said in aw.

"I thought you said you lived here," Riku said, standing at the front door with her. "I figured you would have been here at least once."

"No, never." Tanith shook her head. "When I lived here, I tried to avoid this place at all cost, I could tell there was something really bad here, so I just stayed in the mountains out there." Tanith pointed out to distant mountains on the horizon. "I wonder what I'm doing right now? What do you think I'm doing Riku?"

"Being a pest," Riku replied flatly.

"Screw you," Tanith cursed. "But still, it's nice to be home." She then started to walk forward, but stopped in mid-step. "Crap."

"What?"

"You live on an island, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Riku could see Tanith's shoulders drop.

"Oh, it's nothing," Tanith shifted uncomfortably where she stood. "I bet you'll be happy to be home, you know, when this is over."

"You're worried that when we're done with this thing, we'll just separate, and never meet again, aren't you?"

"What?" Tanith quickly turned around, apparently in anger. "I couldn't care less if you guys left! HA! The very idea of me missing you bunch of idiots is laughable!"

"Tom told me about what happened," Riku said calmly, causing the girl to freeze completely.

"Told you what?" she asked timidly.

_Flashback . . ._

_Tom walked down the streets of the Radiant Garden, he had to admit that after going around with that Sora guy and Kairi, delivering these Heart things to a bunch of random people, he kind of missed the place._

_Okay, to be truthful, he couldn't wait to go anywhere else._

"_Now what am I supposed to do on this day off of ours before we go back to fighting those Incomplete guys?" Tom sighed._

_He was then unable to continue anymore thoughts due to the fact he was blasted with a large blast of searing black flame that blasted him right into a brick wall. He managed to recover, though he ended up slanting against the wall._

"_Tom," he heard his name said, in a cold menacing voice. _

"_Bloody 'ell," Tom cursed, looking up at the person who was walking towards him. "Oh, allo there, Tanith."_

"_Just where the hell have you been?" Tom could automatically tell that something was wrong, that would lead to him being hurt. "I was talking to Aerith, and guess what she said."_

"_That she likes flowers?" Tom hazarded._

"_She said that you went with these people on some Gummi Ship, and that you would be gone for an undetermined amount of time, a good chance you would never return."_

"_Oh yeah that," Tom said. "Well, I was bored, and 'ad nothing else to do."_

"_So you just left without a second thought?"_

"_Aye, what about it?"_

"_Not even a goodbye?" _

"_Now why would I do that?" Tom asked. "From what I can tell, you would 'it me, rather then care for a goodbye."_

"_So, that's what you really believe I think, huh?" Tanith turned away from the Brit. "I hope you burn." he voice was colder then ice when she said this last bit._

_Tom was about to retort, but a blast of dark flame flew right next to him, breaking the lamppost next to him in half, causing it to fall on him, almost killing him as well as rendering him unconscious._

_Tanith ran away, trying to hide the tears._

_End Flashback . . ._

"Tom told me about that, right after we beat the Horned King and rescued you, Kairi and Namine." Riku paused. "You don't like being alone, do you?"

Tanith was silent, though Riku heard her mutter 'bastard' under her breathe, though he wasn't sure if it was directed at him or Tom.

"He said, being trapped in that crystal while Pinnle inhabited his body gave him time to think. I didn't know Tom when he first met us, because he went off with Sora and Kairi, so-"

"He's different then before," Tanith said, interrupting Riku. "He's a bit more social then before, and he seems to care more about the people around him then before you left. I think what changed him is was being around you guys."

"Change? Like how?"

"For one thing, on our way to Disney Castle, he apologized. He never would have done that before. It's amazing how a person can be changed just by the people they hang around."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How much have you changed since you came with us?"

"How have _I _changed?" Tanith asked out loud, though it was mostly for herself. "You know what, I'm not really sure." With a shrug of her shoulder, Tanith pushed open the door and walked through.

"I've noticed some changes in you, even if you don't." Riku said. "I'll also make sure that you don't have to go through that kind of loneliness again."

"Hurry up Freak-u!" Tanith yelled from inside.

"Coming!" Riku yelled back. "Yeah," he said after a brief moment. "I think she'd like the islands." Riku then walked inside, following Tanith.

KHKHKHKHKH

"We have to be careful here Tanith," Riku whispered.

"Why's that?" she asked, quickly running down the hall.

"We don't want anyone in the castle to hear us!"

"Why's that Freak-u!"

BAM!!

The door that they were heading for flew open, crashing right into her face and slamming her flat against the wall. Upon seeing that there were people coming Riku quickly jumped high into the air and summoned his Keyblade and stabbed the ceiling, and held on for dear life. He looked down to see several people run down the way he came, and upon seeing them he was completely shocked.

After they had gone Riku jumped back down to the ground and looked down the direction the people ran down.

The door slowly crept away from the wall, causing Tanith to fall to the ground. She bolt upright almost immediately. "Who the hell were those people!" she yelled. "I'll kill them!"

"Don't Tanith," Riku said.

"Why?"

"Because that was Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy, but only from several years ago."

**Shining Hearts: Lost**

"We are not lost Sakura-chan," Naruto said casually.

"We're been wandering for an hour around this castle, and we're still nowhere closer to our destination!" It was clear that Sakura was very irritated.

"What do you want me to do? There's not like there's anyone I can ask for directions."

"If I recall correctly," Namine said, "I think the computers have maps in them."

"You mean like this?" Munch was standing next to a computer and pressed a button on it.

"_¿Aola, cómo le puedo ayudar yo?" _it said. All of them were dumbfounded. Who the hell set up a _Spanish _computer up?

"Do you speak any language other then Spanish?"

"_No no lo hago. Si usted desea que mí hable otro idioma, entonces usted es fuera de suerte. Retarda. Yo le odio y bueno adiós." _The computer then shut off.

"He is so lucky I have no idea what he said," Naruto grumbled.

Translation:

Hello there, how may I help you?

No I do not. If you wish me to speak another language, then you are out of luck. Retards. I hate you and good bye.

(1) Insert a picture of Chibi Hitsugaya.

Please be well

Mrfipp


	108. Around the Bend

-1Fipp: Merry Christmas everyone. Hope you all got some good stuff.

Chapter 104: Around the Bend

"Wait, what?" Tanith asked, the new information Riku gave her moments ago sinking in.

"Those four that just ran by, they were Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. But Sora and Kairi looked the exact same as they did when they were fourteen." Riku tightened his fist. "I remember this day much better then I want too."

"Like what?" Tanith asked, concerned over Riku's tone of voice.

"It was this day that I tried to kill Sora, that I almost helped Xehanort in obtaining Kingdom Hearts."

"X-Xehanort?" Tanith asked.

"Yes, and if I'm correct, I should be fighting him now."

_ROAR!!!_

"What the hell was that?" Tanith asked, another loud thunderous roar rumbled through the castle.

"The Beast," Riku replied, as more roars erupted from the other side of the door.

"Who? You mean that guy back at Disney Castle who turned into a big water buffalo-thing? How the hell did he do that?"

"Well, last year when we were giving out the Hearts of Gold to their respectful owners, we, being Donald Goofy and I, went to the Beast's Castle. Over there, he was a human, but for some reason, I think it may have had something to do with Belle, one of the Princesses of Heart,"

"Like Kairi?"

"Yeah, like Kairi, but Belle, I think she gave the Beast the power to change from a man to a monster."

"Wow, so why's he here?"

Riku looked away from Tanith, ashamed of what he had done. "Belle is a Princess, and I was charged by Maleficent to bring them all here. I abducted Belle an brought her here, the Beast came here to rescue her."

"But why's he still here? Shouldn't he have left with Sora and the others?"

"Sora told me that the Beast refused to leave without Belle, so he stayed until Sora came back to seal the Keyhole."

"He stayed here in castle of Heartless all by himself? Must be tough doing that."

"Come on," Riku walked forward and pushed the door open slightly, finding himself looking into the entrance hall of the castle. Inside he could see the Beast swipe at the army of Heartless that were raining down at him. The Beast roared as he swiped at more, clouds of darkness poofing at his claws with the destruction of each Heatless.

Despite the power the Beast had, it seemed that he was being overpowered by the Heartless due to their vast numbers.

"I don't think he's doing too well," Tanith said.

"We have to help him," Riku growled. "But," Riku looked up to the ceiling. "Something tells me that whatever we're here to be doing is up higher."

"I have an idea," Tanith said, "you go up and do whatever it is that you need to do, while I help the Beast."

"But he'll see you," Riku pointed out.

"Don't worry," Tanith winked. "I can be stealthy when I want!" Without further word, Tanith ran in to assist Beast, without his knowledge.

Riku sighed and ran up the steps to the castle's heights.

KHKHKHKHKH

Tanith crept behind a vase, she then dashed out, keeping low and sliced at the Heartless before she ran to another vase to hide behind. She flicked her hand, summoning a blaze of darkness and threw it at the enemy, creating small explosion, destroying a good amount of them. She looked up to see that the Beast was too caught up in his own battle to really notice her, so she was a little annoyed that being oblivious to her presence, he was unable to show his gratitude to her.

The Beast jumped back, showing weariness of battle. He bowed down, shaking slightly before letting loose a loud roar that shattered the Heartless, the glass, the vases, and managing to send Tanith splashing into the fountain.

His breathing became heavy, and the next thing he saw was darkness as he fell to the ground, out cold.

"Son of a bitch!" Tanith jumped out of the fountain, soaking wet. "I help you and you get me wet!" She marched up to the unconscious Beast and kicked him, though he didn't react in the slightest. "You'll be safer outside," though she was still agitated, she decided it would be better if she got him outside, where he would be safer. Tanith placed both hands on oh his side and gave a good push, though he didn't move.

Tanith breathed in and out several times before pushing again, feet sliding on the floor, pushing him with her shoulder, then with her back, before sliding to the floor. He then got up and stormed away angrily, only to run at him at full force and ran right into him, in a futile attempt to push him, and bounced off him, landing on the ground.

"I'm going to have to rethink this." she said.

KHKHKHKHKH

Riku, with blade in hand, ran down the familiar halls of the Hallow Bastion, making his way to the highest point, the Grand Hall, where the fifteen-year-old him was in a fight with Xehanort.

Riku stopped in his running, halting in mid step and looked around at where he was.

He found himself in the citadel, the dark temple-like room where Maleficent would hold frequent meeting with the members of her assemblage: Jafar, Hades, Captain Hook, Ursula and Oogie Boogie.

He gave an insulting laugh, she probably held similar meetings when she took residence in the Organization's base with her new allies: Pete, Hamsterveil, Scar, Dr. Dark, Davy Jones, Gaston and Waternoose.

Riku shook his head, throwing him out of the unwanted nostalgia and ran further into the castle.

KHKHKHKHKH

Riku walked into the room, this was the highest and final room in the castle, the Grand Hall. To his left and right he could see the Princesses still in their crystal cases, completely safe for the time being since without Kairi, their power would be meaningless to Xehanort.

"Speaking of the devil." Riku ran down the hall until he reached the platform where he, possessed by Xehanort, fought Sora. He crept up one of the staircases to see just in time as Xehanort threw the younger him to the ground.

"You wretched boy," Xehanort said, folding his arms over his chest. "How dare you act against me, do you not appreciate the power that I gave you? The freedom from that prison in the middle of the ocean?"

"Be, quite," younger Riku rasped, signs of battle obvious on him, trying to get up. "You, corrupted me, made me almost kill the people closest to me."

"Such a naïve child," Xehanort laughed. "I only gave you the key, you chose to unlock the door."

"Shut up!" Riku yelled, charging at Xehanort, Soul Eater heading right for the man's chest, but Xehanort, or Ansem, as the younger version thought he was at the time, caught the blade and backhanded Riku across the room.

"Did you really think that you could stop me? All you did was delay the inevitable: I will obtain Kingdom Hearts, and every world will drown in darkness." Xehanort said, walking up to Riku.

"I didn't intend to beat you, just so long as Sora and Kairi got out, that's all I needed."

"I see, a pitiful attempt at redemption is it?"

"It may be, but they got away, that's all that matters. But if I do manage to take you down, that'll just be a bonus!" He then ran forward, blade ready for blood.

Everything stopped for the older Riku, darkness consuming him. The doves exploded at his feet, revealing him to be on his own mural.

Purposely ignoring the heart that was now filled in, Riku placed the Heart of Gold down onto the ground and pointed his Keyblade at it, a beam of light shot from the tip, and into the Heart, causing it to sink into the mural.

The darkness, along with the mural, faded back to the fight between the younger version of himself and Xehanort, just in time to see Xehanort blast the fifteen year old with a blast of darkness, sending him back across the room.

Riku, the older one, was about to leave when a barrier appeared in front of him, blocking him from leaving down the stairs.

"Now, where do you think you're going, Riku?" Xehanort asked, turning toward the older one.

"But, how-" Riku tried to ask, but was interrupted by Xehanort.

"I could sense you coming from a thousand yards away, something that proved no difficulty for me."

"You don't seem so surprised that I'm here, seeing as I'm here, and there," He pointed towards the younger Riku, "and the same time."

"Time travel," Xehanort said. "Though I do not truly understand the concept, I have a basic grasp on how it works." The Heartless started moving towards the Keyblader. "It's curious, I can sense myself in you, but only my power, not my presence. That must mean you we're able to defeat me."

"I was."

"This will certainly be interesting then, this older body of yours is much more powerful then this weak younger you on the ground." Xehanort folded his arms over his chest and began to rise into the air. "I think, while the option is open, I will take you body instead."

"If you couldn't take my boy the last time I met you, what makes you think you'll be able to do so now, especially since I'm only stronger."

"Then I guess I'll have to tip the odds into my favor." Xehanort grinned. He then clapped his hands, the moment he did so, the Door next to them exploded in a massive surge of darkness that engulfed both of them. The darkness quickly retracted back into the Door, both Riku and Xehanort gone.

**The Beast**

A prince turned into a monster due to the selfishness in his heart. After Riku kidnapped Belle, he traveled to the Hallow Bastion to rescue her, during his stay, he was able to defeat a large amount of Heartless, without knowing about Tanith's help. Right now, the Beast is helping us fight Anarchy. The Beast first appeared in _Beauty and the Beast._

**Xehanort**

Or Xehanort's Heartless to be more precise. Posing under the guise 'Ansem' he caused much chaos and destruction around the worlds and it's people. He manipulated Riku into doing his bidding in attempt to acquire Kingdom Hearts, and later Riku's body. Thankfully, Riku was able to defeat him, though some of his power still remains.

**Shining Hearts: Weapons Guide: Captain Jack Sparrow and Simba**

"Hello there again," Jiminy said. "We are here again to talk about some of the weapons that will be used against Anarchy." Jiminy jumps up and pulled down a screen.

"First up is Captain Sparrow's Freedom. This Keyblade is a rapier-like weapon that is also capable of gunfire. Even when not in use, the wind always seems to be a bit stronger.

"Simba's Terra Wrecker is more of an armor-like weapon, fitting on Simba's leg. When used it creates massive tremor and earthquakes, even cracking the earth where Simba stands."

"Ooh, a claw," Jack said mockingly. "I'm so scared."

Simba growled, making Jack squeal like a girl. "That's so easy." Simba smirked.

Please review

Mrfipp


	109. Shrouded Truths

-1Fipp: Just spent the last few days in Vermont, not much to do there.

See you in '09!

Also have a new one-shot up.

Chapter 105: Shrouded Truths

Outside the castle gates, two Shadow Heartless wandered around aimlessly searching for hearts. They were currently by the large front gates. Normally they would give no mind to the door.

But suddenly the large door started to rumble. Both Shadows turned to it, the black antennas twitching with curiosity, and crawled up to it. They both knocked on the door, only to have it rumble back. They both looked at each other, then back at the door, the door then burst open, the doors smashing into the Heartless, destroying them.

"AAGGGHHH!" Tanith yelled. Due to the various contraptions in the castle walls, combined with her own understanding of how to build makeshift devices from little material, Tanith managed to build a sort of cart that allowed her to easily maneuver the Beast around.

Unfortunately she had lost control of it, and was riding out of down the castle ground.

"DAMN IT!" Tanith screamed, trying to steer what looked like wagon with a gas powered motor several blades on the edges. The motor she obtained from an unknown source, and the blades were there because, well, it is Tanith after all.

She pulled on the break, only to have it brake. With a curse the cart flipped over, throwing both her, and the still unconscious Beast forward. She landed roughly on the ground, while the Beast landed on the transport cage and was brought down to the Rising Falls.

"Well," Tanith said, still recovering from the whole ordeal. "That keeps care of that, and how the hell can he sleep that much?" Tanith sighed and stood up, quickly, she turned to face the wreckage. "NO!" Tanith cried, falling to her knees. "Why! Why did you have to take my ride!" she sobbed. "I never even finished pimping it out! I had the plans for a rocket launcher to be installed in the cup holders I would install later! Sure, I forgot to put in a seat belt, but haven't we all!? Tanith continued to sob.

With one last sniffle she jumped up. "Oh well," she said happily. "Crying won't bring it back will it? Now," She placed his hand on her chin and began to think. "Now, how do I build this thing to get to the top of the castle, where Freak-u said he'd be heading." Tanith gave this a moments thought, she then snapped her fingers. "Got it!"

KHKHKHKHKH

"Now, this will either get me to the top floor, or paint the walls a very disgusting color. Either way would be cool, though the first will be less painful." Tanith admired her new machine, which looked like a catapult constructed from the same material as the wagon. It too had unnecessary blades on it. "Now, to load it." Tanith jumped into the cage of catapult and grabbed the rope, pausing for a moment. "Damn it, I wish I had something inspiring to say." Tanith pulled the rope, causing the catapult to launch her high into the air.

The catapult stood for a moment, before falling into pieces.

KHKHKHKHKH

"SON OF A BIIIIIIITCHHHH!" Tanith screamed as the wind ripped past her. She started to slow, reaching the high point of her ascend, before falling back down to earth.

She crash landed on the top most platform. She then managed to get up, though on very wobbly legs. "When I find him, I'll kill him," Tanith then stumbled into the door.

KHKHKHKHKH

Riku felt heavy, a kind of pressure pushing on him from all directions, his breathing now becoming labored. He looked up at Xehanort, trying to keep focus.

"What did you do?" Riku asked between breathes.

"If what you say is true," Xehanort said, arms folded over his chest, "and you were able to defeat me, and have only grown more powerful since then, I had to even the odds."

"I won't ask this again, what did you do?"

"Look around you, what do you see?" the Heartless gestured to the surrounding area.

Riku quickly scanned the area, only to quickly remember where he was.

"This place?" Riku gasped

"So, you seem to have been here before?" Xehanort laughed. "Yes, this place will very soon house my Kingdom Hearts!"

Riku looked around, the familiar snow-like landscape where Sora and Mickey locked Kingdom Hearts, with him and the King on the side of darkness. The only thing that was different then before was the massive door was now absent.

"Why's it so different then before?"

"Without the Door to Kingdom Hearts here, this environment, this nexus of worlds, can become quiet hazardous to anyone who is not born of the darkness itself."

"What are you talking about, I can use the darkness."

"Poor boy, how slow you are. You may be adept in using the darkness, but regardless to how much you master that power, you were not born in darkness."

Riku simply glared at Xehanort.

"I have no doubt that you now know of my true identity-"

"As Xehanort." Riku cut in. "Yeah, I know you're not the real Ansem. I met the real Ansem."

"So you did? The fool he was," the Heartless laughed. "Then you know what I really am, a Heartless, and because of that simple fact, I am able to stand here, completely unaffected by where we are, while you on the other hand," he gestured a hand at Riku "while you're control over darkness allows you some resistance, you do not have full immunity. But I am impressed that you have managed to survive this long." Xehanort re-crossed his and floated into the air. "Now Riku, let my darkness consume you!" The Guardian appeared behind Xehanort.

"I beat you once," Riku said, standing up straight. "There is no doubt that I can do it again!" Riku summoned his Keyblade.

KHKHKHKHKH

Tanith ran down the hall, eventually reaching the Great Hall.

"Looks like this is as far as I go," Tanith said, looking around. "Just where the hell am supposed to go?" She started up the stair, leading her to find the Door. "Okay, this looks weird."

The girl looked around, trying to figure out what this odd computer was for. She experimentally pressed several keys on the keyboard, each time receiving a beep from the machine. After several moments of randomly punching in various keys, the room was filled with a harsh and loud buzzing. Tanith covered her ears, yelling at the computer to be silent, and when she couldn't take anymore, she characteristically brought out her Keyblade and smashed it to bits.

"Die! You loud bastard!" Tanith yelled, still bringing the blade down on the machine. "Die and shut up!" With one final swing, the loud annoying buzzing stopped. "Good. That wasted about five minutes."

Tanith looked to the large heart-shaped door, walking over to it, jumping over the rock and landing arms reach from the portal, she hesitantly reached out and touched it, her hand going right through. Having a slight idea what this was, she took a step forward and walked right in.

KHKHKHKHKH

Riku flew into the air and threw a blast of darkness at Xehanort, but the Heartless dodged it by flying to the side. The Guardian that was floating behind Xehanort reached back and swung its arms and sent countless arcs of darkness at him. Riku raised a shield of darkness, having it defend against Xehanort's attacks, but the Heartless appeared behind him and struck at him, sending the Keyblader flying forward.

He landed on his back, but quickly jumped back to his feet, gripping his Keyblade tight. Riku could feel the effects of the environment on his body, the crushing feeling that he had experienced ten minutes ago now felt much greater, putting even more weight on his body, taxing him further.

"I will admit, I am impressed," Xehanort said. "Being able to survive for this long without being a Heartless. That is an incredible act worthy of praise." The Heartless then started to give Riku a mock clap.

Riku held up the Keyblade, ready to strike, but a muffled explosion in the distance caused both their heads to where it came from. They could hear a faint scream, Riku squint his eyes to see what it was. It was an object flying right at him.

"Oh no," he said, upon realization. The object hit him, sending him across the snow-like field, crashing into one of the tree-like structures. "Damn it, Tanith." Riku growled.

"Bitch!" Tanith jumped up, screaming. "What the hell was that! That, that freaking throwing thingy!" She then noticed Riku. "Oh, hey Riku. How you doing?"

"God I hate you," Riku said under his breath, re-summoning his Keyblade.

"I'm guessing from your obvious hurt condition, and the fact that your Keyblade is drawn, you must be in a battle." Tanith then smacked his head. "How dare you start a fight without me!"

"Just shut up and fight." Riku said.

"You don't even have to ask twice." Tanith smirked.

"My, my, what is it we have here?" Xehanort said, walking up to them.

Tanith froze. Her whole body began to trembling.

"Tanith, you okay?" Riku asked.

He was not answered. Instead, she turned her head towards the Heartless, eyes widening upon seeing Xehanort.

"It certainly has been a long time, Experiment X."

**Shining Hearts: Talk**

"We never get this kind of time to hang out, do we?" Yuffie asked. At the moment, she and Stitch were standing alone in a hallway, Kairi, Jack, Marsupalami and Cloud were currently looking around, to make sure that they where no Hybrids around. "I mean seriously, when was the last time we actually talked?"

Stitch remained silent.

"I saw this one movie, man it was cool! When that guy did that one thing to that other guy, and he got mad! Ooh! My favorite scene was when the hero told the main woman character that he loved her." Yuffie wiped a tear from her eye.

Stitch remained silent.

"You know what's good? Cake!"

"Guys!" Cloud came around the corner, sword in hand. "Come on, we have to hurry!"

"Thank god you're here, Stitch would not just stop talking!" Yuffie said.

Stitch sighed.


	110. Experiment X

-1Fipp: I have decided to expand the deadline for the one-shot contest from today, to the 14th, because I have yet to receive anything eligible. So that's an extra ten days.

And on an unrelated not, Kisdota-The Game Freaker has written a one-shot called Final Form, and Lasting Love, so check it out, that and the Bleach one-shot I wrote.

Tom: Couldn't 'elp but put that last one in, eh? God, you are such a self-promoter.

Fipp: I am not! (Big neon sign blares 'Contest Deadline 1/14/09')

Tom: Sure, ye're not.

Fipp: And on another note, I am almost done typing this story, just need to type two more chapter, and the FM scenes. I wonder what I should do next? Should I continue with my KH series, or start up this Bleach idea I have?

Chapter 106: Experiment X

"Experiment X?" Riku asked. "What's that?"

"So, it hasn't told you anything?" Xehanort laughed. "How very amusing. But if you wish for me to elaborate, I know this thing beside you from my previous life."

"No, Tanith said that she never met the original Xehanort before."

"Is _that _what it told you? It would appear that you have been lied to." A chuckle. "And 'Tanith' did you say? I find it amusing that it thinks it has a name."

"Just what are you talking about?" Riku said through gritted teeth. "Tanith, did you ever meet Xehanort?" Tanith turned away from Riku, as if she were ashamed of herself to be spoken to by him. "Tanith?"

"Riku, I-" Tanith tried to get out.

"Be silent," Xehanort said, instantly causing Tanith to shut her mouth tightly. She couldn't get it, where was that courage that she had years ago?

Probably buried under over a decade of a false sense of security.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Riku barked at Xehanort.

"I have all the right I need." Xehanort said. "I am, after all, her father."

"Her, what?" Riku blinked several times, in utter shock at what the Heartless said. "That's a damn lie. Take it back!" Riku summoned his Keyblade as a strong surge of dark energy burst from his body.

"Riku," Tanith said in a small voice, gaining Riku's attention. "It's true. Xehanort, is my father. Technically."

"What?" Riku asked, stunned at Tanith's words. "Wait, what do you mean by 'technically'?"

"I shall explain this," Xehanort said. He could tell by the expression on Riku's face that a part of him was now truly in pain at this revelation.

So the only thing he could do, was more damage.

"It had to do with my research while under the apprenticeship of Ansem the Wise. As you may already know, I conducted a various number of experiments. One of these experiments were the combinations of darkness, and merging them into a person's DNA sequence, this lead to twenty-six experiments."

"The Tsviets?"

"Yes, with the help of one Professor Hojo, I was able to create the Tsviets." Xehanort placed his hand on his chin. "That thing standing next to you, was Experiment X, one of my favorite experiments do to the large amount of effort I had to put into it."

"Extra, effort?" Riku asked, still in disbelief.

"I wanted to make Experiment X, special, if you may call it. Unlike the other twenty-five, I decided to make this one special."

Riku could hear Tanith whimper.

"All of our other experiments were people who were infused with darkness, but the other apprentices and I decided to make this one unique. So we each took out own genetic samples and merged them with the darkness at the beginning stages of life."

"Wait, does that mean," Riku asked.

"We then each took several kinds of Heartless, and compressed them, and divided them to a basic level, tearing away their physical forms and melding them with the genetic samples. The other five's specimens failed, while my chosen Heartless, a Darkside, was perfect."

"So, then,"

"Yes," Xehanort laughed. "That thing next to you, is simply the result of a darkness experiment. A clone of me, kept together by the remains of a Darkside!"

Riku was to stunned to say anything.

"Riku . . ." Tanith said timidly. When Riku didn't respond, she lost all hope. The one person who she felt entirely safe, and protected around, now hated her, sending her back into the loneliness she had lived in for so long.

"Is it true?" he asked, breaking the silence. "Are you a Xehanort clone?" Riku didn't face her the whole time he spoke.

"Yes." she said, tears stinging her eyes. _Well, at least I had a good run._

"Sadly," Xehanort said, turning both of their attentions back to him. "Despite my great hopes for it, Experiment X was too unstable." Xehanort pointed his arm out, sending out a wave of darkness that blasted both away from each other.

Tanith crashed down on the ground, she tried to get but was swiftly kicked further across the mock snow field.

"And any and all experiments that I deem as failures are to be terminated on sight." Xehanort pointed his hand at Tanith, and fired a massive blast of darkness at her.

Tanith braced herself, knowing that the blast would kill her, something that she believed that she did deserve, after all, Riku hated her now, so why should she continue her futile existence? The only thing that she could hope to do was bring more pain to Riku and everyone else.

_BOOM!!!_

Tanith opened her eyes, and saw that she wasn't blown to bits. She quickly examined her own body only to find it unharmed. Her brief thoughts of why she was unarmed was put to rest.

"R-Riku?" Tanith gasped, tears about to pour from her eyes. In front of her was Riku, there were several burn marks on him, Tanith noticed that his Keyblade was absent, meaning that he had blocked the blast with his own body. "Why?"

Riku fell forward, catching himself on his knee. He breathed in heavily, his body greatly damaged from his battle with Xehanort, the lethality of the environment, and blast just now. He was amazed that he was still found he had the strength to fight.

"Now why would you do that Riku?" Xehanort asked, a somewhat curious expression on his face. "I can't take your body it you keep defending that thing."

"Stop that," Riku said in between breathes. "Stop referring _her _to a _thing_." Riku tried to get up, but due to the strain he had been through he simply fell back down. "And _she's _not Experiment X, _her _name is_ Tanith!_" The Guardian appeared behind Riku, then moments later went totally flat then wrapped around Riku. Moments later, Riku now found himself is a suit of full body armor that resembled the design and color scheme of the Guardian.

"You turned it into a suit of armor?" Xehanort asked, appearing somewhat impressed. "I must admit, I have never conceived that idea before."

"I won't let you hurt her anymore." Riku said, his voice slightly warped. "You've already caused her enough pain and fear for one lifetime." Riku vanished.

Xehanort quickly jumped to the side to avoid the massive wave of darkness Riku had unleashed behind him. The Heartless turned around and blocked his own Guardian the downward slice that came from the side. Riku then appeared above him and sliced down, but was blocked by Xehanort's Guardian who quickly swiped up at Riku, but the Keyblader blocked the swipe with his arm. The armor on said arm then grew a blade and Riku sliced at the Guardian, slicing a large gash in it's front, causing it to fade.

Riku landed back on the ground, the blade melting back into his armor. He had practiced this armor while fighting against his Mirror Image, though he learned while it granted him a large boost in power, by drawing in a massive amount of darkness to increase his power by a factor of ten. But it came at a price.

The darkness being drawn in would be purified, and while did a great wonder for him, would also cause a substantial amount of harm to his body. Depending on Riku's condition before putting on the armor, would depend on how long Riku could function with it on, and his current condition was far from ideal.

Riku raised his Keyblade, a large amount of darkness building into the blade. He then began to dash forward, ready to cleave Xehanort in half-

_CRACK!!!_

The Keyblader fell forward, the intense pain almost too much for him to bare. He knew he had reached him limit. He looked up, only to be blasted into the air. Xehanort then quickly appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the throat.

"It has no emotions. It was built as an experiment for my Other's research," he said. "So don't say it was afraid, saying such things only make you look more pathetic then you already are." Xehanort laughed and threw him up into the air. Riku turned into the air, before falling back down to earth, but he was stopped in midair, and by a terrible pain in his stomach.

Riku looked down. Below, he saw Xehanort with his bladed staff in hand, raised up. He could also see one of the blade embedded into his front.

The Armor faded away, leaving Riku hanging limply, blood flowing down the shaft.

"Such a pathetic creature you are." Xehanort laughed. "Time to end you, now and forever." He raised his other hand, a blast ready to destroy Riku, but a massive surge of dark energy canceled out the blast that he readied in his hands. He turned his head to the source to see Tanith on her knees, head down.

"Damn it Riku," she said, her voice strained and low. "Why did you do that?" The darkness she was leaking started to collect around, forming a think shell of blackness. "If you let me get killed, you wouldn't have been this hurt!" Tanith pushed herself up, though she was still leaning forward. "You just had to get hurt for no good reason at all, didn't you," Tanith glared up, here eyes now glowing a bright gold, tears streaming down her cheeks. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!?"

Xehanort perfectly remembered these little outburst from when Experiment X was still young, his Other always had trouble controlling it when it happened, though he had never seen one quite this powerful. Xehanort dropped Riku to the ground and once again summoned his own Guardian.

He would enjoy killing this thing.

**Shining Hearts: Weapons Guide: Aladdin and Kronk**

"Hello there!" Jiminy said. "We are here to talk about the weapons that will be used to fight Anarchy." Jiminy jumped up and pulled down a screen.

"First up is Aladdin's Desert Swift. This weapon allows Aladdin to move at speeds so great, it can appear that there can appear to be several copies of him at once.

"And Kronk's Maestro's Masterpiece is a small baton. With it, Kronk is able use various sounds and able to create music."

"I really like that one guy, you know, the one who is named after a dog!" Kronk said.

"I think you have it the other way around." Aladdin said, though he sighed when Kronk didn't pay attention to him.(1)

(1) They are referring to Beethoven.

Please review

Mrfipp


	111. Brink of the Abyss

-1Fipp: Yesterday was the 129th anniversary of the death of Joshua Norton, the Emperor of the United States and the Protector of Mexico. Let us have a moment of silence for him.

. . .

Amen.

Also, next update is the deadline for the contest, which Kisdota is the only one who entered something, read it.

Chapter 107: Brink of the Abyss

Tanith rushed forward, the darkness pouring out of her body. She ran right at Xehanort and swung her weapon, sending out an arm of darkness at Xehanort, but the Heartless jumped into the air to avoid it, but it quickly changed its direction and reached for him, surprising him when it grabbed on and latched around his middle and threw him back to the ground.

Xehanort quickly flew into the air and summoned his Guardian, the shadow then unleashed a fury of dark blasts at her, but Tanith quickly managed to out run them, each one destroying where she was. The girl quickly jumped into the air and fired several blasts of darkness down at him, but Xehanort quickly summoned the Guardian to drop in front of him, to protect him from Tanith's attacks.

The girl then quickly started to swing her Keyblade, each strike hitting the Guardian's arms, sending Xehanort back as each hit unleashed a small explosion of darkness. Xehanort then brought out his weapon and swung at Tanith, but she quickly jumped up and over the blade, but was left vulnerable to the Guardian's fist firing directly into her stomach, causing her to cough up black blood.

Tanith flew back, but quickly waved her hand, causing the spat up blood to fly at Xehanort, cutting at him. Though sadly is did not cause much damage to him. He then flew at her and swung again, sending her back, the Guardian reached out It's arm and grabbed her, slamming her into the ground.

"Now," Xehanort said as the Guardian lifted Tanith up to him. "I'm a little disappointed in that display of power, Experiment X. Your outburst from when you were younger were much more impressive, but it would appear that your power has dwindled since then. How pathetic. After your termination, I guess I'll have to eliminate Riku as well, after all, you are both useless to me at this point." Xehanort lifted his weapon, holding so he could shove it right through the girl's chest with ease. "Now, farewell, failure." The Heartless pulled back on his weapon, to gain enough momentum, and thrust it forward.

The weapon barely touched her skin before Tanith let out a loud scream, followed by a massive surge of darkness that sent Xehanort flying back through the air.

When Xehanort was a good distance away he looked down to see that Tanith had inflicted several burns on him. He was curious to this, since normally dark-based assaults never had an effect like this on him. For the moment, he contemplated if he should take her, to continue his experiments solely for the reason to harness this power, but quickly dismissed it. After all, what good would this power be without control? After all, he could tell that she was having trouble keeping control of her own power. So, he decided to leave her to be consumed by her own lack of control, he did after all, have business to attend to with Keyblader Sora.

And so he vanished into the darkness.

KHKHKHKHKH

Riku opened his eyes, the first thing he felt was intense pain running through his body. He clutched the wounds on his body, doing his best to ignore the terrible feeling. But the pain was forgotten after several moments due to the heavy feeling in the air that he instantly recognized.

"Tanith!" Riku yelled, looking up. Not too far away, Riku saw Tanith, on her hands and knees, darkness pouring out of her like a waterfall, screaming in pain. Riku quickly jumped up, trying his best to ignore the pain in his body, and dashed towards Tanith, though the best he could manage was a limp.

It would not be that easy though, the moment he got close enough, a large surge of the energy whipped from Tanith and struck him, leaving sets of severe burns on him, yet he still continued on, the damage being done to his body more severe as he went on.

KHKHKHKHKH

Pain.

Pain and anger.

Pain, anger and self loathing.

Those were the things that were running through Tanith's mind as she felt the darkness erupting from her body, like a geyser, ready to consume her.

It hurt, more so then the other times she lost control. Normally when she lost control, the pain she felt was normally in the form of a massive headache that left her crippled, but this, this was different. The pain that normally was reserved for her head, had been spread throughout her entire body and was increased, now making her feel as though she were about to be torn into pieces from the inside out.

She cried at the immense pain coursing through her system, something that she could not ignore in the slightest, so intense she felt as though she would die right there.

"_-ith!" _

Tanith slightly opened her eyes upon hearing the muffled noise. "Huh?"

"_Tan-"_

"What, is that?" she asked through the heavy pain, still hearing the noise, though it was more audible then before.

"Tanith!" the noise, a voice she could tell now, was right on her.

Tanith then felt something wrap around her from behind her. "R-" Tanith couldn't find her voice, probably from all the screaming, but she later would know it was the shock. "Riku?"

"Tanith!" Riku yelled, the bursts of energy now being released from Tanith causing substantial amounts of damage to him. "Snap out of it!"

Tanith looked behind her, seeing the heavy scars on his face and arms, scars that she caused. "Get away!" she yelled back, though she turned her face to the front, not bringing herself to face him. "You'll be killed!"

"No! You need help! I can't, I won't leave!" Riku tightened his grip on the girl.

"Why?" Tanith said to herself, tears rolling down her face. The darkness started to slow, coming out of her at a much slower pace then before, less violent. It also started to become less painful to Riku, and now instead of massive surges, it was now small wisps that covered his wounds and began to heal them.

"Are you-oof!" Riku asked, but was cut off by Tanith elbowing him in the stomach. She then quickly jumped up and ran as fast as she could. "Tanith!" Riku yelled, clutching his stomach. "Damn it Tanith, I try to be a nice guy and you have to ruin it," he cursed under his breathe. Riku then jumped up and followed her.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Damn it!" Tanith hissed, running as fast as she could, the odd ground squelching under her feet until she tripped over her own feet and fell forward. "Damn it, Riku."

"Tanith!" Tanith knew Riku was only a few seconds behind her. "Why are you running?"

"Because," Tanith answered, now in a kneeling position. "Because," she paused. "you know what? Screw it. Just do it."

"Do what?" Riku asked. Just what was she talking about?

"Don't mock me by telling me you have no idea what your going to do." Tanith's fist tightened. "You came here to kill me."

"What?" Riku replied, shocked by what Tanith had said. "I didn't come here to do that, and what would make you think that I would do that!"

"'I don't care what shape he comes in, I hate them all'." Tanith said, causing Riku to raise an eyebrow. "That's what you said before we left the Radiant Garden." She choked back a cry. "You want to destroy any and all forms of Xehanort you come across." The girl could feel herself shrinking under Riku's glare. "I'm an incantation of Xehanort, his clone, I guess that means that you'll want to destroy me then, right? You hate me, and that's something that I just can live with, and I wouldn't feel this way if we hadn't met. I hate you for that."

Tanith looked down at the ground, but she heard Riku walking up to her from behind and walk in front of her. She expected him to draw his weapon, to swing it and end her life, she did not expect him to kneel down in front of her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Tanith," he said. "Saying that I would want to hurt you in any way, is just ridiculous."

"But, you said-" Tanith tried to say, but was cutoff by Riku.

"I know what I said." Riku sighed. "It may be true, that you may be some sort of Xehanort clone, but you're not him." Tanith was now taking comfort in his hand on her shoulder. "I don't care about that. You, are you, no matter what anyone says." Riku moved his hand to her chin and lifted her head up to look at him in the eyes.

"R-Riku?" Tanith asked, her voice shaking. Before she knew it, she had flung herself forward and into Riku's arms. There she started to sob.

Riku did what he saw right, to hold her tightly while she cried into his chest. He then gently laid his head on hers.

As Tanith cried into chest, she realized that she had never felt more comfortable then when she was with Riku. She wondered if she should attempt something, but ultimately decided against it.

She wasn't too sure if could, mostly due to the fact that she didn't trust herself in making such a move in fear that it might have a negative reaction.

Both of them then vanished.

She'd save it for later then.

**Shining Hearts: Backup**

The massive explosion threw Ichigo back into a wall.

"Damn it," the Shinigami cursed. "There' too many of them."

"Ichigo!" Vincent tossed him his cell phone. "See if you can call backup." Ichigo nodded and dialed for Cloud.

"_You have reached the automated messages," _Damn it. _"To leave a message, wait for the tone." _I know how this works. _"When you are done recording, either hang up, or press 'Pound' for more options." _Really? I didn't know that. _"For delivery options, press 'Five." _Give me the damn beep! _"To leave a call back number, press 'Eight', to page this person, press 'Six," _Come on! _"To repeat this number press 'Nine." _I will kill this stupid computer-phone-lady. _"To mark this as urgent, press 'eleven." _THERE IS NO ELEVEN YOU STUPID BITCH!!!" Ichigo then hang up the phone and sliced it with Zangetsu.

"Did you just break my phone?" Vincent asked, appearing from nowhere.

"Huh? Um, I-uh,"

"I always have trouble finding new phones," Vincent said darkly, making Ichigo wish he were somewhere else.

Please be well

Mrfipp


	112. Timelines

-1Fipp: Really? I mean really? Only one person entered the contest? Wow, and here I thought I'd get lucky with at least four entries, turns out that I was shoot way to high huh? (sighs) Well, can't be helped.

So, due to default, Kisdota is the winner of the contest! And his prize is a oneshot that he suggests.

I hope that you people that didn't even bother trying to enter at least read his entry.

Chapter 108: Timelines

There was a large flash.

Sora opened his eyes to find that he was back on the Murals.

"Back here?" he asked.

"Sadly so," Sora turned to see Kairi and Tom, the latter was the speaker. "I was 'oping that once we were done with all that time travel stuff we could simply go 'ome." Tom sighed. "Why am I always wrong?"

"Riku and Tanith are also here." Kairi pointed out. The two boys looked to where Kairi was pointing, only to meet with some awkwardness to see that Riku was holding Tanith in a close embrace.

"Uh, Riku? Tanith?" Sora asked. Upon hearing their names both of them turned to see the other three and quickly pushed off each other.

Tom then teleported behind the two of them. "Now what's this then? Is it me, or our little darklings seem to be getting close?" this earned Tom a punch in the face from Tanith, sending him back.

"Nothing happened, asshole!" Tanith yelled, causing Riku to sweat-drop.

"Fine, fine," Tom said, getting up and walking past Tanith. "You owe me though," he whispered so only she could hear. Tanith only grunted.

To his chagrin, Tom actually knew Tanith on a personal level, so he knew several thing about her that she would only let Riku know about her. So, as soon as he noticed the redness in Tanith's eyes, obviously from crying, something that he had seen her do once. He knew that she wouldn't want to be seen like that, so he decided to do something that would make people pay attention to him, all while getting a favor from Tanith.

"Can I ask a question?" Riku asked, a little annoyed at what had just transpired between Tom and Tanith. "How did we get here?"

_The next part is now done._

"I'm really beginning to 'ate this place." Tom said.

"Where are Roxas and Namine?" Sora asked, noticing that his, and Kairi's, Nobody counterparts were not there.

_They are not here due to their part in this story done. _

"What about us?" Kairi asked.

_At this point, only Keybladers Sora, Riku and Kairi are to be involved for the moment._

"Thank god," Tom said. "I though we'd to do actual work."

"You're so lazy," Riku sighed.

"What are we going to do now?" Kairi ignored the small fight between the two boys.

Two doors appeared, one on each end of the Mural.

_Keybladers Sora, Riku and Kairi are to leave through the door in front, while Keybladers Thomas and Tanith leave through the door to the back. It is from there that you will be instructed further. _

"Really?" Tom asked before walking to the door, he opened and waved his hand. "So long, farewell, auf Wierdersen aduie." Tom then walked through the door.

"We should get going too," Kairi said as she walked through her door.

"Right." Sora nodded as he followed.

Riku was about to move as well, but Tanith had reached out and grabbed his arm. Before he could say anything about it, he was surprised when Tanith had reached up and quickly kissed him on the lips, then quickly running to the other door after saying 'be safe' with a blush.

Riku stood there, dumbfounded by what had just happened. He looked to the door that Tanith had vanished though.

"Tanith?" he asked, a slight smile settling on his features.

"Riku!" Sora yelled from the other door, causing Riku to turn around. "You coming or what?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm coming!" Riku yelled before running back to the other door.

KHKHKHKHKH

"So," Tom asked. "What was that little 'ug thing between you and Riku?"

"That?" Tanith said nervously, that was nothing.

"Really? So then was that small, little kiss at the-"

BAM!!!

"Nothing happened!"

"I can see me spleen! Put it back in, put it back in!"

KHKHKHKHKH

Sora, Riku and Kairi stepped out of the door, and onto another Mural. This one held images of all the people who were involved in this war, in the middle pictures of the Tsviets, with pictures of who defeated them close by, and near the top a shaded figure.

"What is this place?" Sora asked.

_As the last Mural depicted your first left of your journey, this one depicts the second. _

"What do we have to do now?" Kairi asked to the air.

_You have delivered the Hearts of Gold to past versions of yourselves, but now, there is one more delivery to make._

"When that's done, do we get to continue our fight with Weiss?" Sora asked. "Because, I was kind of in the middle of a cool drive just before you interrupted us."

_Yes, when this is dealt with, you will be able to resume your battle with the Tsviet Weiss and Anarchy._

"Then what are we waiting for," Riku said. "Let's just get this over with and be done with it. What do you need to do?"

The answer was each of them flashing a bright light. The light fading caused only confusion.

"Uh guys," Sora asked. "Why am I dressed in black and white armor, and why do we look like those three knights from before?"

KHKHKHKHKH

Tom and Tanith stepped out of the door onto a Mural, only to find Roxas and Namine there.

"Hey guys," Roxas said.

"What happened to you?" Namine asked.

"Why ask that?" Tanith said.

"For one, Tom looks like you beat him up more then normally, and you just seem a little off."

"I am not off!" Tanith said defensively.

"What's Tanith being defensive about?" Roxas asked Namine.

"I don't know, she won't tell me."

"You guys seriously want to be killed, don't you?"

"I know what she don't want to talk about!" Tom said, earning a glare from the smaller girl.

"You know what up with her?" Namine asked.

"Aye, I do." Tom said, folding his arms over his chest. "You see, before we went through that there door, I got see-agh! Get off me!" Tanith had jumped on Tom's back, trying to keep him quiet.

"Shut up! Shut up!! Shut up!!!" Tanith yelled frantically.

"Get off me back!"

"Shut up!"

"You think we should pressure them to know what's going on?" Roxas asked Namine.

"No," the blonde girl said. "I think it's best if we don't. Should we stop them from fighting?"

"No, we should let them continue their fight. You know, try to figure things out for themselves."

'OW! You bit me! Bitch!"

KHKHKHKHKH

"I am really beginning to hate this stuff." Sora said.

"We're dressed like the Light, Dark, and Twilight Knights that we met last year?" Kairi asked no one in particular. "Could you please explain?"

_His Majesty, Keyblader King Mickey received the Hearts of Gold to pass out to the residents of the universe from the Knights in his dreams, but the only able Keybladers who were at that point where you three, and him._

"I don't get it," Sora said.

"You are so dense," Riku said.

"What did you say!?" Sora pointed at Riku. "I knew exactly what he meant."

"Then what did he mean?"

"He meant, um, that we had to . . ." Sora was unable to come up with anything.

"I think what it means, is that we are going to have to go back in time again, and pose as the knights, and make sure everything turns out all right." Kairi explained.

_She is correct._

"I knew that!" Sora said with a nervous laugh. "I was just testing you if you knew."

_No, you were not._

Sora grumbled, cursing at the voice's omniscience.

_It will be your duty to deliver the original Hearts of Gold to King Mickey, and insure the safety of your past selves when you were needed. _

There was a flash, leaving a chest in front of the three. Sora walked over to it an opened it, revealing a sack, and upon picking it up he discovered the Hearts that Mickey had split between the three groups.

_I will guide you too where you are needed. _

"I thought you said that people couldn't meet their past selves." Kairi said.

_While normally true, the special armor you are wearing will allow this to happen. Now, I will allow you to continue on._

"Wait!" Kairi said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Do either of you have paper, and a pen?"

"I do," Riku said, reaching beneath his armor, and after some struggle, was able to pull out a pen and three pieces of paper. He handed them to Kairi who kneeled down and started writing on them.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Remember what King Mickey said?" Kairi said, still writing. "He said that along with the Hearts, the Knights gave him three pieces of paper: One that had Max and Darkwing to join, one sent to us, and one for Tom."

"Won't we recognize you handwriting?" Riku asked.

"No, I'm trying to write in something that is not my handwriting so no one will recognize it."

"You can do that?" Sora asked in surprise.

"Yeah, they're done." Kairi stood up and showed the papers to Sora and Riku. "Now, all we have to do is give this to Mickey, along with the Hearts, and that should do it."

"Sounds good to me." Riku said.

"Wait," Sora said. "if the only reason Tom came with us is because we wrote that letter because the original Knights, who were us, told Mickey to have Tom come along, so Tom's only here, not because we would do anything important, which he did do, but because the original us wanted him to come along!"

Both Riku and Kairi were silent for a moment.

"I hate time travel," Riku said. "It's to complicated."

"Let's just get this on with," Kairi said. "Can we start now?"

A swirling blue portal appeared in front of them. Putting on their helmets they walked through.

**Shining Hearts: Weapons Guide: Mickey, Donald and Goofy**

"Hello there," Jiminy said. "today we are here to talk about the weapons that are being used against Anarchy." Jiminy jumps up and pulls down a screen.

"First we are talking about King Mickey's King's Rule. This weapon augments the King's power over light, and enables him to use a large variety of light spells.

"Next is Donald's Grand Sage's Relics, a powerful staff used by only to most experienced wizards. With it, Donald can now use many types of spells he couldn't before.

"And finally is Goofy's Unbreakable, a shield made of the most dense of materials. Anything that hides behind this are protected from any sorts of attacks, it can also rocket him forward to cause greater damage."

"This thing is really dandy, ain't is?" Goody said, tapping on the shield, this caused it to be brought to life and rocketed him away, screaming.

"Dang it Goofy!" Donald yelled. "How many times have I told you not to do that!?"

"Let's just go get him Donald." Mickey sighed as he and the wizard chased after the knight.

Please review

Mrfipp


	113. Turn Back the Clock

-1Fipp: Finished typing the story! Yeah for me! Now all I have to do is type the Final Mix stuff. Then maybe after this I'll do some more Bleach stuff.

If anyone wants to check it out, I have a Bleach one-shot up.

I liked these typing these next few chapters, because mostly I did cut and paste.

Chapter 109: Turn Back the Clock

"This thing is itchy," Sora said, scratching at his armor. "I don't like it."

"Be quite Sora," Riku said. "Mickey should be here at any moment."

Sora, Riku and Kairi had started their journey as the Knights by giving Mickey the Hearts, and were currently waiting on the Mural he met them on. As if on cue, he appeared in a flash of light.

"Who are you!?" asked Mickey after taking a look around the Mural.

Sora stepped forward. "You may refer to us as the Twilight Knight, Dark Knight, and Light Knight," he said, trying make his voice sound heroic. Riku thought he sounded stupid.

"Okay. What do you want, and why I am here?" asked the King.

"To give you these," Sora pulled out the three papers. "And so you can deliver them Your Majesty." He threw the papers at Mickey, who caught them.

"The first one is to be hung in the town square, so people may volunteer. The second one is to be sent to Sora, Riku and Kairi. The third is to be sent to Tom Marcinek," Sora further explained.

"Who's that?" asked Mickey.

"Someone who will help greatly."

"But why should I do this?" Sora tossed the sack was tossed to the king.

"In that bag, lie Golden Hearts, they are to be give to the proper people so that they may wield keyblades. Because in a year or two, something will happen. And the three young wielders won't be able to handle this on their own.

"What will happen, and how do I know I can trust you?"

"Don't worry," said Kairi, "You can trust us." It was a little odd to her, talking to him in this position.

"What would you like to be done?" asked the king.

"You, and those who volunteer are to meet them at the Radiant Garden," Riku explained. "From there you will divide into three groups, from there the Hearts will guide you."

"Then what?" Mickey asked.

Sora paused, he wanted to warn him about the Incompletes, everything that would happen with them, and Namine. But he knew he couldn't. "Just wait."

Mickey vanished.

"That's one thing down," Riku said as a portal appeared behind him.

"On to the next thing then?" Sora asked. "Well, let's go then, shall we?"

"Let's." Kairi said

The three of them walked through the portal.

KHKHKHKHKH

They walked out of the portal, and now found themselves in a jungle.

"So where are we now?" Sora asked.

"It looks like we're back home, I think," Riku said looking around.

"Hey guys," Kairi said, standing near the tree line. "Look at this."

"Is that," Sora said. "is that us?"

"I think it is." Kairi answered.

"So there moving?" asked Riku, each one of them knowing that they had started their trip.

"Yep, we should get going to." Sora said. A swirling blue portal opened up behind them. Riku went through. As Sora was about to move, he turned around.

"It's good to be back," Kairi said, missing her home.

"Sure is," Sora said, he then planted a kiss on Kairi's helmet.

"Let's go," she said. The two left through the portal. It then disappeared.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Where is this?" Sora asked, he turned around, but couldn't find neither Riku or Kairi. After taking a better look, he discovered he was on his own mural, and in a flash, his younger self appeared.

"What's this about?" younger-Sora asked leaning down.

"You'll figure it out," Sora said, remembering what he was thinking about when the Knight said it to him.

"Who are you?" asked younger-Sora.

"I can't tell you my real name," Sora said. "But you can the Twilight Knight."

"You're one of the knights who gave the king the Hearts? Aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"Well why are we delivering them?"

"Once again, it's sinful, other than that I can't tell you much."

"Why not?"

"I… it's just… uhm. I just can't. Sorry." It was now Sora realized how awkward he sounded.

"Well if you can't tell me anything, why are you here."

"Oh, that's right, it is to test your strength."

"What?"

"We fight. Nothing is to be gained by this. Just friendly sparring." Sora summoned his Keybladers. "I present the Power of Light blade," he held up the white key, "And the Power of Dark blade." He held up the black one.

"Why do you have Keyblades?"

"Can't tell you." Sora struck the ground with both blades. The Mural then morphed. It was now Roxas's. It had Roxas, of course, Sora, black and white pictures of Hayner, Pence and Ollette, Axel and Namine. With a heart around her as well.

"Why am I here?" asked younger-Sora

"Heads up!" Before younger-Sora knew it, older-Sora had flown at him and almost hit him. Younger-Sora summoned the Ultima Weapon and parried. They both landed on their feet. Older-Sora raised the Power of Light and pillars of light shot out of the ground around younger-Sora. He jumped into the air and threw his key at older-Sora. He then jumped into the air, he raised the Power of Dark, and dozens of dark spheres darted after younger-Sora.

Younger-Sora summoned his blade with almost no time left and deflected them. Older-Sora flew forward and assaulted with amazing speed. Younger-Sora lost grip of his blade. He was hit baldy and was thrown to the ground. Older-Sora floated in the air. He raised his blades half way and a maelstrom of golden light thundered around him. "ULTIMA TWILIGHT!" Soon the whole filed was filled with the light.

Younger-Sora grabbed his blade and jumped up. He almost made contact when,

BOOM!

He was attacked by the light and he fell to the ground. Older-Sora landed on the ground. He walked over to Younger-Sora and extended a hand. He took it and got up. "Don't worry," he said, "you'll get stronger."

"How did you use that?" asked Sora.

"I use the power of Twilight."

"Like Riku?"

"No. Riku uses the dark." Older-Sora leaned down, picked up the Ultima Weapon and gave it back to younger-Sora. "Your friends and mine, their a lot alike. Riku uses the darkness, like the Dark Knight. Kairi uses light, like the Light Knight. And us, we use twilight."

"But I can only use light."

"You need to train more. But you'll get there," he sighed, knowing what would be necessary. "you'll just hate how you'll gain it."

"What? Why, what happens?"

"You almost kill some one you love."

"What? How do you know this!" younger-Sora was getting annoyed.

"I can't tell you."

"Tell me! Who do I hurt!" Older-Sora turned around and started to walk away, he really didn't want to talk about this. "Come back here!" no reply, "I would never hurt Kairi!" he stopped.

"I never said it was Kairi, did I?" younger-Sora stood, shocked. "Bye." Younger-Sora vanished.

Sora stood there, trying to ignore the memories of what happened on the top of Twilight Hill. He shook his head and walked through the portal.

KHKHKHKHKH

Riku looked around, and found himself on his portal, with his own younger self.

"Why is there an empty heart?" younger-Riku asked.

"The hearts represent who the person will connect with." The younger one turned around to face the older one. "It appeared because you'll soon meet the person who will fill it. You just have to meet the person for the heart to be filled." As Riku said this, he wondered about the spot, if it had been filled yet.

"Who are you?!" asked younger-Riku, drawing the Way to Dawn.

"Now is that how you treat the person who saved your life?" older-Riku said. "If I hadn't have saved you from Ansem at the Hallow Bastion you wouldn't be here."

"Wait, you saved me?"

"That is right."

"Why didn't you destroy Sellis then?"

"Wasn't the right time."

"What do you mean? You could have stopped him once and for all!"

"I would, but that's your job to do. Anyway, I'm not here to speak of Heartless, I'm here to test the darkness in your heart."

"Why would you want to do that? Are you going to seduce me to that side?"

"I have no intention to do that. I just wish to fight." Older-Riku summoned his blade. "I present the Dark Essence Keyblade." He pointed it to younger-Riku and a large dark fireball shot out of it. He jumped out of the way.

"Let's at least get this started with some good stuff," said younger-Riku. "Dark Aura!" He floated into the air. He shot around the battlefield and attacked older-Riku. He then slammed his key at the ground and a pulse of dark energy shot out. Younger-Riku looked up. Nothing had hit him. Older-Riku was floating in the air. Behind him was his Guardian.

"Surprised?" asked older-Riku. "It's amazing what can be done with darkness. You should give it a try."

"How can you do that?"

"Easy, just open your heart to darkness."

"Excuse me if I say no. I've seen what happens."

"That is a common misconception. It's not the darkness that corrupts the heart, it's the lust for it. Same goes for light. You just need to learn how to control it. I'll admit, your heart was weak at first, but it's grown to strong to be consumed by dark. You'll need it to master it if you'll teach Sora how to do the same thing." Riku knew what he was talking about here, after all he had gone through this before.

"Sora? Using darkness? I don't think so. He's nothing but light and he doesn't seem like the kind of person to use it."

"Just think about that when this is all over. Now to finish our fight." He raised the Dark Essence and the Guardian melded with it. "ULTIMA DARK!" The darkness on the key exploded and soon younger-Riku could see nothing, he was then attacked all over his body at the same time. He was then thrown into the air and fell back down. The darkness cleared.

"I remember when I was that weak."

"I'm not weak," said younger-Riku getting up.

"Fine. Just remember, no matter how much you want, you are the darkness, Sora is the twilight, and Kairi is the light." Younger-Riku vanished.

Taking one last look at the heart picture, Riku stepped through the portal.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Hello there," younger-Kairi turned around to see older-Kairi.

"Let me guess," said younger-Kairi. "The Light Knight?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" older-Kairi asked, knowing the answer.

"Sora told me the Twilight Knight visited his dream."

"Yes, that'd be him.

"Your going to fight me aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you a question?" Older-Kairi nodded. "Do you know something about my parents?"

"Yes. Actually, I was there when it happened," older-Kairi said hesitantly, not wanting to think about it.

"What!?" younger-Kairi was in shock. "Why didn't you stop him!?"

"I tried but. . ."

"Who was it?"

"I can't tell you, not now."

"Is he still alive?"

"Yes, he'll actually find you through Tom."

"What? Tom, why him?"

"Those blades on his arms, do you know what they are?"

"I never gave it much though."

"They are actually attached in his arms."

"In?"

"Yes, the man had no interest in you, he just wanted information Maleficent had. All he

had to do was bring you to her and she would give him a list."

"A list? A list of what?"

"Tom's father tried to protect him, you and your parents. But he was killed, and the man became more powerful. He then killed your parents, hit you hard on the head, which would explain you memory loss. He then attached a tracker to Tom's neck, which erased twenty-fours hours of memory."

"How did we live?"

"There was some, intervening. Other than that, I can't tell you anything else. Also, you have to promise me you won't say anything about this"

"Okay." older-Kairi knew that her word would be kept.

Older-Kairi then summoned her Keyblade. "This is the Light of a Princess." the Mural turned from hers, to another. Namine. The outer ring was various crayon scribbles, around her were herself, DiZ and Roxas, with a heart around him. Kairi and the Knight charged. Kairi fired a Fira spell but a shield made of light blocked it. She raised the Light of a Princess. "ULTIMA LIGHT!" a blast of pure light exploded out and knocked younger-Kairi back. For a few minutes she was blinded. "Remember, don't say anything." said older-Kairi.

She was a little surprised at how easily she was defeated, it was probably due to the fact she wasn't paying attention really, and wasn't prepared to fight.

Kairi walked though the portal that opened behind her.

**Shining Hearts: Apocalypse**

"What do you think happened to everyone?" Kronk asked Sora.

"What?"

"I mean, this city, on how it is abandoned by time itself! Where did all the people go?" Kronk then fell to his knees and began to yell out. "Curse you! You killed them all! Curse you darn dirty monkeys!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Then the meteor came and killed all the flesh-eating zombies!"

"Seriously, where is this all coming from?"

"Then the zombie bacteria fought the alien plague! But sadly there were no survivors."

"You know what, I'm not even going to try and understand you anymore."

Please review

Mrfipp


	114. Better then Worst

-1Fipp: Blah-blah, nothing important to say, blah-freakin'-blah.

Chapter 110: Better then Worst

Sora appeared out of nowhere and fell for a brief moment before landed on something. "What, where am I?" Sora looked down to see he was on the aircraft that Riku had acquired at the World that Never Was. Sora was excited about this, Riku never let him drive it. He then took a better look around to see that he was now in a bubble, surrounded by water. He could tell from the lack of light that he was deep down in the sea. "But what am I supposed to do here?"

Sora heard a loud rumbling roar. He spun around to see a colossal mechanical lobster-like monster swimming for him.

"What is that thing!?" Sora yelled. As the monster swam past him, a swirling portal of darkness appeared on the passenger platform. Out of it dropped Mickey.

_Where'd he come from? _Sora frantically asked himself. Luckily, when Mickey turned to face him, he acted fast.

"Hello Your Majesty." Sora said.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mickey.

"Making sure you don't become fish food." Sora pointed out to the monster, one he later learned was called the Leviathan. _Yeah, that sounds like a good thing to say._

Mickey summoned his blade. They zoomed forward. The Leviathan shot an energy bolt at them but Sora put up a barrier, this energy went to the King's Crown. The craft zoomed along the back. Mickey fired this beam and did major damage.

"Switch." Sora yelled, they did. "Twilight Graviga!" giant dark orb consumed and crushed the Leviathan. It then fired another beam. Sora absorbed this, crossing his blades, he launched a powerful beam and finished it off. They switched again. A swirling portal opened up, something Sora knew would take Mickey back.

"Why did we have to fight it to open a portal?" asked the mouse.

"We didn't. It was just for fun!" Though Sora didn't open the portal himself, he was being truthful in his statement, he always found it fun to fight foes that were considerably larger them himself.

With a sigh, the king jumped through the portal back to wherever he was before, though Sora recall something about him mentioning fighting one of the Incompletes, Axon, he thought his name was.

Sora revved the hovercraft a bit, before flying forward. He wasn't sure exactly how much time he had left on this thing, but he was going to enjoy it.

Sadly for him, a portal opened in front of him, he flew right into it without any time to change direction.

KHKHKHKHKHKH

Riku walked out of the portal, only to find himself on a roof of some sort. "Just where am I?"

"RIKU!" The Keyblader turned at his name and looked down the roof, to see that he was at the Olympus Coliseum, he could see Donald, Goofy and Hercules, running towards the younger him, about to be crushed under a massive fist belonging to a giant monster made of rock, wind, ice, lava and a monster.

Riku remembered this was when he had fought the monster summoned by Hades and the Incomplete, Rhana: The Ultima Titan.

Riku then did the only thing he could and jumped down.

The fist came down on younger-Riku, but the older one quickly jumped under it and summoned the Guardian to protect the both of them. The fist fell on them. The shockwave knocked Hercules, Donald and Goofy into the wall. The Ultima Titan raised it's fist. No Riku, past and present. A pool of darkness now formed, the younger one rising up.

"What happened?" the past Riku asked.

"I believe you should thank me for that," the older Riku said as he opened another pool, rising as well. "It seems to me you need some help." He drew his Keyblade and the Guardian appeared.

"Sure, why not." The Guardian grabbed younger-Riku and they vanished, reappearing appeared on the Ultima Titan's head.

"We need to attack it's heart!" Older-Riku jumped into the air and the Guardian shot to the body and drilled a hole. "Come on!" They both jumped in. On the way down they dodged fire, ice, air, rock and blast. They landed at the heart. It looked like a maelstrom. It gave off shockwaves. Behind them countless Heartless appeared. "I'll keep care of them!" older-Riku said, he then turned to the Guardian. "Go with him!" he ordered.

The Guardian flew behind younger-Riku as he ran to the heart.

Older-Riku raced forward, Keyblade in hand and sliced at the Heartless that approached him, he quickly spun around and blasted some of the larger ones, while slicing in half the smaller ones.

He jumped into the air and threw down several blasts of darkness, taking out a large amount of the Heartless before they could reach him. This was certainly easier then he remembered.

The whole room started to shake, he turned to see his younger counterpart fall back, Riku raised his arm, allowing a portal to form under the younger Riku that would allow him to safely return to the arena.

Riku then dashed forward and shot a blast of darkness out, taking out a piece in the Ultima Titan's hide, giving Riku the proper room to jump out and back onto the roof. He turned to see the Ultima Titan starting to fade away and break into five separate beams of light before they shot into the distance. Riku guess that it had reverted back to its original, separate forms.

He looked down, to see Hercules, Donald and Goofy crowd around the unconscious form of his younger self, knowing that it would be from then on that he would try to learn the Guardian technique.

Riku turned around and entered the portal that he knew would be there.

KHKHKHKHKH

Kairi stepped out of the portal, hoping to find either Sora or Riku, but only found herself in a dark hallway.

"Where am I now?" There was then a powerful explosion, she then turned and ran down the hallway, the metal of her armored boots making loud clanging noises on the metal floors.

She ran out of the door, and found herself on a platform that overlooked a battle. Looking down, Kairi saw her, Sora and Tom, in their Oddworld forms, Abe, Munch and Stranger, all surrounded by armed Sligs.

"Crap," she heard the Stranger say, and the Sligs were about to open fire when Kairi jumped down. The started shooting the moment she reached the ground. Kairi then summoned up a powerful barrier that would protect them all.

"The Light Knight," she heard Sora say.

"So that's one of those Knights?" Tom asked. "Just 'ow old is she?"

"Sixteen," Kairi replied, wondering why Tom had asked about age her age, though recalling later he said something about comparing their power and skill with how old they were. "The Twilight Knight's also sixteen while the Dark Knight is seventeen."

"Wait, you just a little bit older then us?" her younger self asked.

"Like to see you pull this off," Tom said to younger-Kairi, only to receive a glare.

"Go," older-Kairi said. "I'll handle the Sligs, you stop Yuquxz." Was that his name? The Nobody that was in this world, the one Tom had formed a one-sided rivalry with about who could control metal better? Yeah, that was his name. She pointed her Keyblade forward and a tunnel appeared in the shield leading to a door. "Run." The six ran down the tunnel and through the door. The shield faded. The Sligs cursed at her "You do know I'm a lady, right?" she lifted her Keyblade and prepared for one hell of shootout.

Kairi jumped back, dodging each of the blasts that came at her, firing several blasts of light at the Sligs. She quickly ran behind a pillar, the bullets hitting the other side of the structure.

"For some reason," Kairi said. "I really thought this would be much easier." Kairi took a quick look around and saw one of the machines that Much had told her about the last time she was in Oddworld. She quickly ran for it and struck it, causing a large claw to lower from the ceiling, Kairi quickly jumped up and grabbed it, the arms flying her around the room, the Sligs still shooting at her from below.

The then began to loose control of itself and jerked and threw her across the room, and crashing into a wall, breaking a computer. She stood up, shaking her head. The computers started to short, then exploded, sending out pieces of flaming shrapnel down at the Sligs, ultimately causing an explosion that engulfed all the Sligs.

"You would have thought that that would have been a little more climatic," Kairi said as she vanished into the portal.

**Shining Hearts: Weapons Guide: Naruto and Sakura**

"Hello there again!" Jiminy said. "We are here once again to talk about the weapons that will be used to fight against Anarchy." Jiminy then jumped up and pulled down a screen. "Today we are here to talk about how shinobi fight. Unlike everyone else, Naruto and Sakura do not have their own personal weapons, but rely on basic tools, like knives and throwing stars. But they do have their own unique skills.

"Naruto's main skill is the use of his Kage Bunshin, which is the basis of all his other skills, such as the various forms of the Rasengan. He can also in dire situations draw out the Kyuubi's chakra, though he prefers not too. He is also capable of using abilities called Sage techniques, which augment his own abilities to amazing levels.

"Sakura, being a medical-nin, is able to heal most wounds, but she in particular is exceptionally great, even able to heal some of the more dire wounds. She can also focus her chakra in a way that allows her monstrous strength."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called. "How come the bug can say you have monstrous strength, but I can't?"

"Baka!" Sakura yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call it that!?"

"But Sakura-chaaaan!" Naruto whined.

Please review

Mrfipp


	115. Loose Ends Tied

-1Fipp: At the moment, I am taking midterms, and I personally believe that I kicked ass in at the creative writing class, but oh so sucked, at math.

Chapter 111: Loose Ends Tied

The portal opened, causing Sora, Riku and Kairi to stumble out.

"Where am I now?" Sora asked.

"Looks like we're in Twilight Town," Riku said, causing Sora to turn around in surprise.

"Riku!?" Sora yelled. He then turned to Kairi. "Kairi!? You're both back! Where were you?"

"We were dealing with the events that the Knights had to deal with," Riku said. "I had to go the Olympus Coliseum and partake in the battle that my younger self fought in, against the Ultima Titan."

"And I went back to Oddworld and fended off the Sligs so the rest of us could go and fight off the Incomplete," Kairi said. "What did you do, Sora?"

"Oh me, I kind of helped King Mickey fight off this big lobster thing on the hovercraft Riku found." Sora then started to quickly look around, as if he were looking for something. "Wait, were is it? Where's the hovercraft!? I had it just a moment ago!" Sora cried.

"You lost it, didn't you?" Riku asked, unconvinced that Sora even had the hovercraft.

"No, I had it a moment ago, I swear I did!"

"Could we please forget about the hovercraft for a moment?" Kairi sighed. "Why are we in Twilight Town, the Knights were never in there, to our knowledge at least."

Sora looked around, he could see that the portal had dropped them off in one of the back alleys of the town. "Yeah, why were we dropped of here?"

"I'm not sure," Riku said. "But if this is anything like the rest of the places we've been, it'll come to us."

There was then a crash of metal, the three of them turned to see someone run into the alley that they were standing it. The person stopped, and gasped for breath, apparently he had running.

"Is that?" Sora asked.

"I think it is," Kairi answered.

"Pete," Riku stated.

At the mouth of the alley, was non-other then the toady of Maleficent: Pete.

"What I am I going to do!" Pete panicked, flailing his arms around and looking allover. Sora then stepped forward, Pete's ears twitched upon hearing the metal on stone. He turned around and saw Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"Hey! Who are you guys!" Pete pointed his finger at the middle one, Sora.

"Um," Sora thought of something to say. "Just some, people."

"Well, get out of the way," Pete ordered. "I have to get out of here!"

"Why?" Riku asked.

"You mean you didn't feel that?"

"Feel what?" Kairi asked.

"That huge pulse of darkness just a few minutes ago!"

"No, we didn't," Sora said, wondering what Pete was talking about. "Tell us about it."

"How could you not feel it! It was huge! That was my boss!"

"Your boss?" Riku asked, knowing who he was talking about. "Was she a witch?"

"Yup, but not anymore," Pete said. "This brat with a key for a sword just took her out, leaving me all alone! I got to get away from here, otherwise he'll come after me!" Pete screamed as he ran past them, pushing past Sora and Riku. "I'm too pretty to die!"

"I think I know what we're supposed to do," Riku said, turning to where Pete had run. "Mickey said that Pete turned up at Disney Castle with a note that said the Knights had put him there."

"So we're supposed to capture Pete?" Kairi asked. "That won't be too hard."

"Let's go," Riku said, starting down the path, Kairi at his heels. But both stopped when they realized that Sora wasn't following them. "Sora, come on, we have to go."

"No," Sora said, starting to walk down the opposite path.

"Where are you going Sora?" Kairi asked, Sora stopped in his tracks.

"I have a few things to keep care of," Sora replied.

"Are you talking about, what I think you're talking about?" Kairi asked cautiously.

"What are you two talking about?" Riku asked.

"Pete, he was just talking about Maleficent, and how she was beaten," Kairi turned to Riku. "Sora was the one who beat Maleficent while under the influence of Namine while she was with the Incompletes."

"And I'm going to stop me before I can do any real damage," Sora said. "I can't let the younger me do the damage he did. I killed Tom,"

"But, everyone's killed Tom before, though mostly Tanith," Riku interrupted Sora. "And he just finds it annoying."

"I also almost killed Kairi," Sora said, head down. "I can't let that happen." Sora was about to continue, when he felt something on his shoulder. His head turned to see Kairi's hand on his their.

"Sora," she said in a soft voice. "I was fine the first time, and I'll be fine again. Please, we have to get Pete so we can keeping helping ourselves from the shadows."

Sora stood silent for a moment, replaying the events from Twilight Hill in his mind, how he viciously fought Tom and Kairi. He then remembered that things didn't go so wrong, how he was saved and things got better.

"Fine," Sora sighed. "things will be fine enough. Let's go get Pete."

Despite the fact he had said this, he was still apprehensive about not helping the younger versions of himself. But he had a job to do, and that came first.

He couldn't worry about the past right now, he had the future to protect.

KHKHKHKHKH

Pete ran through the town, still in a panic.

"Hey Pete!" the minion turned his head, just in time to see a fist coming at his face.

KHKHKHKHKH

A Broom walked down the hall of Disney Castle, two buckets of water in its hands. It was ready to start another day of busy work, cleaning the castle and such. It was about to enter the antechamber, when a swirling portal appeared in front of it.

Out of this portal dropped Pete, all tied up with a note taped to his face.

KHKHKHKHKH

They walked out of another portal, now finding themselves on a barren landscape.

"Where are we now?" Sora asked, looking around the dark and depressing terrain.

"I remember this place," Riku said.

"Never thought we'd be here again," Kairi said.

"You know where we are?" Sora asked, taking a quick look around. The answer hit him like a Large Body punch. "We're here?"

"We are," Riku said. "We're back on the Incomplete's world."

"I remember what we the Knights did!" Sora exclaimed. "We were surrounded by enemies, and then they came and helped us out."

There was a moment of silence between the three.

"Which way is the tower?" Riku asked.

"I don't know," Kairi replied. "What's that?" she then pointed behind Sora and Riku.

"I knew I'd find it!" Sora joyfully yelled.

KHKHKHKHKH

Somewhere else in the desolate plains, the past incarnations of Sora and his friends were surrounded by the massive throngs of Heartless, Nobodies and Soul Barren that had gathered outside the tower of the Incompletes.

"There's too many of them!" younger-Sora yelled to the others. He then heard a hovering noise, and looked up.

Above them, Kairi, driving the hovercraft, she called dibs, with Sora on the passenger platform, while running under them was Riku, who lost to Sora in a game of rock-paper-scissors for shotgun.

"Come on!" older-Sora yelled. "You guys run! We'll fight these guys and protect you!" Younger-Sora and co. ran forward. Older-Sora and Kairi flew above, blasting anything that came near them, while below older-Riku swatted anything that came into reach.

After about five minutes they got to the door. The three Knights pointed their Keyblades at the door and unlocked them. They dismissed the hover craft and landed on the ground. Younger-Sora and co. ran for the door.

"What about you?" he asked the three people who were the older versions of him and his friends.

"We'll be fine," older-Sora said. His younger counterpart nodded and ran inside the tower of nothingness.

For a brief moment, Sora thought back to what had happened in the tower. Firstly the card that Tom had given him, made by Yen Sid to help Roxas out of his body, the separating into three groups and ascending the tower. Riku, Mickey, Darkwing Duck and Max defeating the Heartless Incompletes: Sobrat, Rhana, Demrit, then Riku defeating his own Heartless, Sellis. Roxas and Tom fighting the Nobodies: Yuquxz, Rilixis, Axon, then Roxas being able to save Namine from her own personal darkness. Then Kairi, Donald, Goofy and himself fighting the Soul Barren members: Delma, Gattea, Bosa, the Alphma, his own Soul Barren.

Then how the battles lead them up to the top of the tower, to where they destroyed the massive machine and beast that the Incompletes were planning to destroy everything in existence. When all was said and done, they had won, they had defeated the Incompletes, and put their plans to rest, then Sora, Kairi and Riku would go home with their numbers doubled, taking Roxas, Namine and Tom home to the islands with them.

_We certainly came a long way from then, _Sora though, _haven't we?_

The three knights stood in front of the massive army of Heartless, Nobodies and Soul Barrens that had been interrupted by these three armor-wearing unknowns. They no longer had the Keyblader to pick on, but they were content with these three.

"We have no idea what happens after this you know," Kairi said.

"We could die here," Riku said.

"That just makes it all the more exciting," Sora said.

They then ran into the mass of monsters.

**Shining Hearts: Food**

"Is that all you eat really?" Naruto asked the person sitting next to him, while he himself slurped down some ramen.

"Why yes it is," Winnie the Pooh replied. "Honey is what my tummy craves, so honey is what I give it."

"I don't know, just honey? All the time?" Naruto shrugged. "Doesn't seem to healthy to me."

"You're one to talk," Sakura, who was seated next to Naruto, said under her breath.

"What was that Sakura-chan?"

"Nothing, and you have ramen on your face again. Here, let me get a napkin."

"Honey for the honeys," Pooh smiled before pushing the honey pot towards them, before going to think about, what to think about.

What the bear said caused both ninja to blush.

**Pete**

An old nemesis of King Mickey and lackey of Maleficent. Pete was banished to another dimension by the king, but later sprung out by Maleficent, who he follows like the buffoon he is. After her death, he panicked and met Sora and co. during their time traveling, and now currently resides in the Disney Castle jail. Pete first appeared in _Steamboat Willie. _

**Winnie the Pooh**

A small yellow bear who live in a magic book. Even though he is the bear with little brain, Pooh is one of the kindest people you'll ever meet. Pooh first appeared in _The Adventures of Winnie the Pooh._

Please review

Mrfipp


	116. The Last Leg

-1Fipp: Have another Bleach one-shot up, check it out. And Kisdota, should have your prize up with next update.

Chapter 112: The Last Leg

Sora stumbled out of the portal, almost crashing into the ground. He was really beginning to tire of this.

Standing up he remembered battle. It was intense, he, Riku and Kairi had battled the massive amount of Heartless, Nobodies and Soul Barren. It was very tiresome, and an ordeal. They had defeated them all, and by that time the world had started to fall apart, collapsing on itself, telling them that they had won, and were now heading back to the islands.

He looked around, noticing that Kairi and Riku were not with him. This didn't bother him so much, since he was used to them vanishing throughout this time travel stuff.

"Where'd the hovercraft go?" But Sora was more distraught over this, then his lost teammates. "I always loose that thing," Sora sighed.

The Keyblader then raised his head and took a look around, taking in his surroundings. Upon realization of where he was, he groaned in frustration. The dark halls, the ominous red glows, the feeling of despair in his chest. He really hated time travel.

"The Horned King's ship." Really hated it. "Why am I here? We never saw any of the Knights here? This is too confusing for me." Not knowing what to do, Sora decided to wander around the halls. The unfamiliarity of the halls told him that he was in a part of the ship he was not in before it was refurnished.

Sora looked around the halls, and walked into another hall, and saw a familiar door. Now that he had some ground he could work with, he walked to the door and made to push it open.

BOOM!!!

The ground shook with a powerful explosion, followed by a loud thud on the door, causing it to move a little towards Sora. The Keyblader grabbed the door and opened it and ran inside, only to trip and fall flat on his face.

Sora quickly jumped up to his feet and looked around. The large room held a large set of stairs that led to a large door, at the top of the stairs there appeared to be a massive undistinguishable form fading into darkness. Sora then turned to what he had tripped over, and was surprised to that he had tripped over a person.

"Tom?" Sora looked down at his friend. It was now clear to Sora where he was: This was when he, and the rest of his friends had stormed the Horned King's base to save Kairi, Namine, Tanith and Tom. This was where Riku, Roxas and himself had encountered the Red Plague, an entity created by the Horned King by sacrificing Harper, Rein, Pinnle and Vineage. The Red Plague had come here, the stairs that led to the its master's chambers, to stop the,. It had done a well enough job at that, but thankfully Tom, who's heart had been returned to his body, came and fought the Red Plague while they continued on. unfortunately, it didn't look like Tom was in too good condition at the moment.

He looked worst for wear, the wounds on him were not healing at all, and he appeared sickly and pale, he had only seen this once before: after his fight with Sylar, being effected by radiation poison. Luckily-oh. Now knowing what was wrong with Tom, he brought out his Keyblade and cast a powerful healing spell over the fallen Tom.

Tom's abilities to himself, although impressive, could not help him in every form of injury. It was explained to them, by Tanith, who had learned this through 'trial-and-error', that things such as decapitation, being blown to small bits and anything that could obstruct his breathing would kill him, as well as old age. She also noted that while he could grown back fingers, a whole limb would be too much for him. Sora recalled back to Tom's fight with the power thief and how he was after. The radiation poison had almost killed him, and if it were not for Aerith to heal him, he would have died.

Sora pulled his Keyblade back, the healing spell, seeing that Tom's wounds were now healing, a good sign that he was okay, and ran up the stairs.

KHKHKHKHKH

They Keyblader ran up the steps, making the best time he could under the circumstances. He started to slow down as he neared the top of the stairs, and just like before, he heard something before entering the door.

"You have failed, Keyblader," Sora heard a deep, malicious voice from the other side of the door. Sora froze in his spot, he waited several moment before slowing cracking open the door, just enough to look inside to see the Horned King, in his Red Death form, fly to the other side of massive room, looking down he saw the badly injured body of him from not too long ago in the Keyblade Drive.

So, this was why he was here.

"Looks like you could use some help." Sora summoned his Keyblade and cast a powerful healing spell on his gravely injured younger self. "You'll have to return the favor for me, okay?" _By making sure you live, _he thought.

Sora vanished into a portal the moment his younger self started to stir.

KHKHKHKHKH

It was midnight on the world know as Destiny Islands. There, three figures sat on the tree.

"So now what?" Sora asked. He was sitting in the center, Riku leaning against that while Kairi leaned against him. The three of them had managed to find themselves here, back at the islands. They took solace in this, momentarily forgetting the chaos that awaited them.

"Well," Riku said "we just have to wait for the portal to open, then we can get back."

"I sure hope that we won't have to do anymore of this time traveling," Kairi said. "I mean they've been at this journey for awhile, and we had to do it in less then a day for our time." she shook her head. "If we have to do that one then we have to I'll throw up."

"Just how many of those Hearts did we give out?" Sora asked. "Through out all of this I mean."

"Let's see, excluding the ones we gave to Mickey, you two gave out three, I gave out one, and the other two gave out three," Riku said.

"I think they deserve them, I mean they helped me out a lot."

"Then he said when we got back, that there're three more murals," Kairi said.

"So that means three more Keybladers."

"You think we'll ever meet them. They do sound important."

"Not sure," Riku said. There was a silence.

"Can we take these things off now?" Sora asked, pointing at his helmet

"I'm really stuffy in here. And we don't need to be fully armored until the final battle."

"Sure. It is getting hot." Sora, Kairi and Riku took the helmets off their heads, allowing them to breathe in the cool salty air of the sea, allowing them to hear the lapping of the sea water on their island without is sounding muffled.

"That's better!" Sora then looked towards Kairi. "Nice to see you again."

"You too." they then kissed. Riku, who had long silver hair, then shook his head.

"What is it? You miss your girlfriend?" Sora said, he couldn't help but to tease Riku.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Riku said defensively.

"Really?" Kairi asked. "because we were told you two kissed."

"Who told you that!" Riku was curious to how he knew, but he had a pretty good idea. "I'll kill him." Though Riku assumed it was Tom who had told them, in reality it was Sora who saw them before they left, and told Kairi.

"I knew that you two had something." Sora said. Riku then looked away.

"Where's that stupid portal," then, as on cue, a swirling blue portal opened in front of them. "About time," he then walked into the portal.

"Come on, Riku," Sora said, "I was only joking." But Riku left. "Come on Kairi, we have a battle to fight." he said helping her down.

"Thank you Sora," they then left. And went back to a little bit over a year into the future, where they would face the most crucial battle of their lives.

**Shining Hearts: Weapons Guide: Ichigo and Rukia**

"Hello there!" Jiminy said. "We are here once again, and for the final time, to talk about some of the weapons that will be used to fight Anarchy." Jiminy jumped up and pulled down a screen. "Today we are going to talk about the weapons used by Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia, their zanpaktous.

"A zanpaktou is the weapon a Shinigami used to fight Hollows, and to purify souls. Each zanpaktou holds a unique spirit to it, and can be only wielded by their Shinigami partner.

"Rukia's zanpaktou is Sode no Shirayuki, which is said to be the most beautiful ice zanpaktou is Soul Society. It has a total of three abilities: the first dance which freezes everything around her, up to the sky. The second dance, which sends a massive wave of ice forward, and the third, which repairs the blade if it breaks.

"Ichigo's zanpaktou is Zangetsu, a large cleaver-like sword capable of firing a powerful crescent-shaped blast. With this sword, Ichigo is capable of using Bankai, something only a few Shinigami can use, which increases his powers by ten, and drastically increases his speed. He also has his Hallow mask, which makes him even more powerful, and ruthless in battle."

"I don't get that ruthless, do I?" Ichigo asked.

"I wouldn't know," Rukia said. "I only saw you use it once, to fight Amagai-taichou."

"Oh yeah, Amagai," Ichigo paused. "I still don't get how we got back to Hueco Mundo like that."(1) Just then, a small green shape hit him in the stomach, sending him back. Ichigo picked it up to reveal a small girl with green hair, a green dress, cartoon skull-like hat.

"It was the cowpwit guys Itsygo!" the girl said.

"N-Nel? What are you doing here?" Ichigo.

"I was bored!" Nel then waved to the readers. "I may be back soon!"

"What!?"

**Nel Tu**

A small Arrancar child. An Arrancar is a Hallow that has removed its mask, but despite being a Hallow, Nel is not evil in any sense. Nel is very enthusiastic and found of Ichigo, having a deep devotion to him. Despite her size, there is much more to her then one would assume. Nel Tu first appeared in Bleach.

(1) He's referring to how they did the Amagai filler arc right in the middle of the Hueco Mundo arc.


	117. Power of the Immaculate

-1Fipp: Now we are FINALLY back on track! How many of you were waiting for this, eh?

And the song for this battle I would say would be, Requiem for a Dream.

Also to Kisdota, that fanfic it is up!

Chapter 113: Power of the Immaculate

_Restart the clock._

The landscape was dull colored, several cubical pillars out of the ground at various angles.

Sora swung the Keyblades at Weiss, the Tsviet blocked him with his swords and flung Sora back. The Keyblader landed on the ground, he held up his Keyblades and started to walk forward.

He was now in a new Drive, his clothes where white with blue and red trimmings, his back of his right glove had a large round shield-like object attached to it, while the left one was glowing brightly. He was now sporting a cape with the King's symbol on it with and odd looking 'D' on it.

This was Sora's Kingdom Drive.

"What an interesting new set of garbs," Weiss said as he walked forward towards Sora. "It is now you, all alone, to face me." Weiss raised one of his blades and pointed it at Sora.

"You won't get away with this," Sora said. "I'm here to stop you."

"I am sorry, but I can not allow that, too much has been lost to simply loose to you!" Weiss dashed forward and swung at Sora, but the Keyblader blocked with his own blades and pushed him back. Sora then vanished and reappeared behind Weiss and swung, but Weiss spun around and blocked it. Sora then jumped back and pointed the Keyblade in his left hand at Weiss, the glove glowing over the blade, and firing a powerful blast at him, but Weiss spun his blades around, creating a protective shield over him, with the attack deflected, Weiss dashed over and sliced at Sora, only to have the Keyblade block it with the shield-hand.

Sora then spun around, each resolution having his blade striking Weiss, forcing him back and struggling to block all of Sora's attacks. The Tsviet then quickly used one of his swords and stabbed the ground behind him, and used this as a sort of leverage to flip into the air and above Sora where he started to fire down bullets down at him, but Sora rolled out of the way, out of the way of the bullets, and quickly jumped back up and spun around in time to block another strike from Weiss.

The Tsviet then jumped into the air and landed on one of the more straight pillars and pointed his blades at Sora and started to fire down at him powerful blasts of energy at him. Sora then quickly moved out of the way, skating across the ground, each of Weiss' blasts exploding behind him. Sora then made a turn, head right towards Weiss, weaving left and right to jump out of the way of his powerful blasts. Sora then quickly crouched down and launched himself up at Weiss. The Tsviet aimed his weapons, but Sora blocked them and swung, but Weiss blocked the Keyblader's assault and flung him to the ground. Weiss then jumped down, and stabbed at Sora, but he quickly rolled out of the way. Weiss then quickly started to stab at Sora, only to have the Keyblader to roll out of the way as Weiss stab and slice at the ground where we was only moments before.

Sora then kicked himself up into the air and swung at Weiss, but the Tsviet quickly parried the sweeps of Sora's weapons. Weiss then jumped forward and stabbed at Sora, but the Keybladers quickly crossed his weapons, catching the sword before it could piece through his face. Sora then pushed back and swung his blades forward, Weiss jumped out of the way, but the blades created a massive crater where they hit. Sora then spun around and attacked again, but each attack on Weiss, despite being blocked, pushed the Tsviet back.

Weiss was quickly pushed back and off the pillar, with Sora quickly behind him. Weiss spun in the air and landed on the ground on both feet and back flipped into the air as Sora swung at the air was he was moments ago. The Tsviet landed on his feet and charged at Sora and swung, but the Keyblader quickly jumped into the air, leaving Weiss to sliced the pillar clean in half. Sora then spun his Keyblades in his hands, the heads glowing brightly, then swung them down, unleashing a large energy blast, but Weiss quickly jumped back, avoiding it while Sora came back down.

They continued this: swing their swords at each other, blocking and evading what the other threw at them. Sora fired off several spells while Weiss shot at Sora. The two seemed on even ground, each one unable to get the upper hand on the other. They swung their swords again and, the blades creating sparks as they hit each other, both of them flew back.

Weiss the jumped back and smirked. A massive dark portal formed in sky, and a colossal cone-like machine descended from it. Parts of it opened up, revealing itself to be a mechanical dragon with a flat head, a turbine for a lower body, two massive claws and wings. Four glowing ropes then shot from it, flew down and attached themselves to Weiss' forearms and shoulders, and hoisted him into the air, right to the center of the beast.

Omega Weiss reached its arms up and threw them forward, sending hundreds of energy bolts down at Sora, but the Keyblader quickly skated across the ground, doing his best to avoid each of the blasts, but was too slow and was attacked from behind, and sent crashing to the ground. The machine-enhanced Tsviet then crashed its two arms down to the ground, the resulting earthquake caused large pillars from the ground. Sora was on one of these pillars and was thrown into the air.

Sora tumbled in the air before up righting himself, just in time to twist his body to avoid Omega Weiss swinging its massive arm at him. He hooked his Keyblade on the mechanical arm and swung himself on it and ran down the limb and jumped for the head, aiming to take it out. Sora was about take it out, but Weiss quickly jumped up and blocked him, and with several swings of his sword, and an energy blast, sent Sora down to the ground and crashing into a pillar, shattering it.

The Keyblader stumbled out of the rubble and looked up at Omega Weiss, who had now floated high into the air and became engulfed in a massive burning sphere. The fireball was the launched down at Sora. The Keyblade, upon seeing this, quickly took to his feet and jumped up to the top of one of the pillars and took into the air, just as the fireball blasted to the ground, exploding into a massive nova blast, the rising intense heat blast sending Sora further up into the air.

The Keyblader tumbled in the air, but managed to upright himself, just in time to see a massive claw barrel down on him. Sora then vanished in midair, and reappeared on the arm, he then dashed down the arm and swung his Keyblader and sliced his way down to the shoulder. More rockets fired out of the shoulder blades of the monster and fell towards Sora, the Keyblader then jumped into the air, Keyblades held tightly in his hand, and was surrounded by them. Sora quickly swung his blades, knocking the missiles out of the way, twisting his body out of the way out of others, and when they were all either deflected or dodged, Sora landed on the flat head of the Dragon. Sora was about to stab down into the head, when Weiss jumped up and kicked him, almost sending him back and off the head, but the Keyblader was able to keep his balance and stay up and on the head.

Weiss rushed forward and sliced at Sora, but the Keyblader jumped high into the air and fired down various spells down on the Tsviet, who jumped to the side to avoid the blasts. The Keyblader landed on the ground and ran at Weiss and swung his blades, but Weiss easily blocked him and threw him back, rushed at him and sliced at him. Sora stumbled back, and quickly dodged more of Weiss' attacks, but was kicked off and thrown off the body, and right in front of the monster.

The Tsviet jumped back in front of the dragon, back into the place he previously held, and started to concentrate, forming a large sphere of energy in front of him. The energy orb continued to grow in size, and in power, until it was even larger then Omega Weiss itself. The arms of the dragon then carefully picked up the energy blast and heaved it above its head, then threw it down at Sora.

Down below, Sora quickly acted, and ran in the opposite direction, he then quickly jumped up and landed on the side of one of the pillars and started to run up it. When Sora made it to the top, he jumped up and off the pillar and launched himself at the blast. The Keyblader held his blades tightly in his hands, crossing them in front of him and collided with blast.

Omega Weiss looked down at the massive explosion, curious to if Sora had survived or not, but these thoughts were answered as he saw Sora soar out of the blast and towards him, though he did look worst for wear. Omega Weiss threw its arms at Sora, but the latter quickly flew out of the way of the arms and ascended high above Omega Weiss. The Keybladers then started to glow brightly, each one with its own respective element, Sora then dived down, straight down at Omega Weiss.

The Tsviet fired rocket, and launched its arms at Sora, to stop him from further getting closet to him, but Sora swung his blades, easily slicing through each one as though it was not even there. Seeing that the assaults were in vain, Weiss himself jumped up to meet Sora head on, his own blades glowing his power, and met Sora, just above Omega's head. The blades made contact with each other, resulting into a massive blast of energy, which sent out massive bolts of energy around, destroying most of the area in a bright flash of light.

When the light faded, all there was were Sora, and Weiss, the massive mech he used to fight Sora was now gone. Both hung there, several meters apart, both seemed heavily damaged in there final clash. Suddenly Weiss dropped his blades, Heaven and Earth as he called them, causing them to fall to the ground far below. Weiss himself then began to lower in the air, until he was falling. He would have crashed to the ground had Sora not quickly grabbed him by the arm, and floated back both of them back down to the ground.

Sora lowered himself and Weiss gently to the ground, carefully placing the down Tsviet down, then landed on the ground himself.

"You loose, Weiss," Sora said.

**Shining Hearts: Hot Spring**

"I never would have thought there would be a manmade hot spring on the ship," Sora said.

"Me neither," Tom said. "Just 'ow big is this ship? I mean we've already discovered gymnasium, a pool, a movie theater, but for some reason it only plays bad movies."(1)

"I think this is it," Sora said, pointing to the door that had a 'Hot Spring' sign above it. "Well let's go!" Sora ran into the door and turned left.

"That guy really should read the sign more carefully," Tom sweat-dropped. "Should 'ave gone right."

KHKHKHKHKH

Sora sank into the hot water, every little bit of his sore body feeling as though it was melting. "I like this," he said contently.

There was then a splash on the other side of the spring, Sora tried to look to where it was, but the steam made it impossible to see. "Who's that? Tom?"

When he saw the person, his entire face turned beat red.

The other person was Tifa, who, with the exception of a few strategically placed steam clouds, was entirely naked. (2)

KHKHKHKHKH

"PERVERT!"

BAM!

"AHG!"

"Maybe this'll teach him to read signs more carefully," Tom said. "Maybe I should 'elp." He gave this a moments consideration. "Nah, 'e's probably 'appy where 'e is."

"HELP ME!"

"I think that was wind." (3)

**Omega Weiss**

Weiss as full power. In this form, Weiss is capable of using the power of Omega, a powerful creature that he once used to destroy Radiant Garden. But despite this great power, he was still defeated by Sora, though just barely. Omega Weiss first appeared in _Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus._

(1) I love Mystery Science Theater 3000.

(2) Dramatic Voice: Fan service!

(3) I've said it before: I love pervy humor.

Please review

Mrfipp


	118. Let's Introduce a Little Anarchy

-1Fipp: Since my last update, I have updated my Bleach fic(someone please review the latest chapter since no one in the Bleach section has), and I have uploaded a Red vs. Blue fic, in honor of the new mini-series, 'Relocated'.

So check them out.

You should also know that the next few chapter will be big battle chapters!

Chapter 114: Let's Introduce a Little Anarchy

"You loose, Weiss," Sora said. "And with that, it's all over," the Keyblader said, turning his back to the fallen Tsviet, then began his walk away from him.

"No," Weiss painfully said as he tried to stand, he managed to do so, but he had to use his swords for support. "It cannot be done with-"

"Yes we are Weiss." Sora turned back to the silver-haired warrior. "I beat you, so there is no reason for you to keep on fighting."

"I must," Weiss said, staggering forward awkwardly. "I must finish this!" Weiss then began to pick up speed. "And I will!" Weiss swung his blades, Sora grabbed his to defend himself, but found it unnecessary.

"That is quite enough Mr. Weiss." An elderly man with long salt-and-pepper hair, beard and dark eyes appeared, dressed in a black shroud, an arm reached out of the cloak, holding Weiss' two blades, one between the little and ring, and the other between his middle and index fingers. "But I think that this will be enough from you."

"H-How did you-" Weiss said, wide-eyed and in disbelief at this man.

"Mr. Weiss, I thank you and the rest of the Tsviets," the man said, raising his free arm. "But I am in no longer need out of services."

The man flicked his hand, a light shone in his hand and all went too bright for Sora's eyes.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Where is he?" Kairi asked, looking up to the top of the tower nervously. "It's been over an hour since we left the Dive into the Hearts, he should have beaten Weiss by now."

"Don't worry Kairi," Riku said as he ran up to her. "Sora will be able to beat him, we just have to be patient." There was then an explosion behind them, causing both Riku and Kairi to instantly turn, weapons ready, incase it was one of the many Castle Marks or Hybrids that had been running rampant in the castle's remains since Sora vanished to fight Weiss.

But instead, only found the flaming wreckage of the hover craft.

"Sora is going to kill me," Riku said, knowing how much Sora loved that thing, seeing as he already named in Jody.

"That was sweet!" Tanith jumped out of the crash. "And I don't even have a driver's license!"

"It burns!" They could hear Tom's voice coming from below the hover craft. "My skin is on fire!"

"So what's the status so far?" Tanith asked, jumping over to Riku and Kairi.

"Not sure," Kairi said. "We still don't know where Sora could be."

"That's normally a bad thing, right?" Tanith asked. "But I'm sure he's okay, what's the worst that could happen?"

The castle started to rumble as Tanith finished her sentence.

"You 'ad to say it, didn't you?" Tom asked. "I 'ate you."

"What's going on?" Roxas yelled, running through the nearest door with Namine in tow.

"Tanith just killed us all," Tom said, only to be hit by the girl he just mentioned.

"Asshole."

"I think Sora had something to do with this," Riku said, looking up.

He, nor anyone else in the castle, were able to prevent being blinded by the powerful light from the top of the tower.

KHKHKHKHKH

"So, you must be one of this new generation's new Keybladers?"

Sora's eye began to focus, the blinding fuzziness becoming clearer until he began to see shapes, then moments later able to see fairly clearly. The man was standing in front of him, less then three meters away.

The landscape was desolate, similar to a desert, large cliffs around them, with a pitch black sky above them.

"You, are you-" Sora, rubbing sight back into his eyes, was interrupted.

"If you are going to say Anarchy, then yes, I am Anarchy," the man said causally.

"Then all I have to do is beat you, and all this will be over," Sora said, bringing out his Keyblades.

"My, you just rush right into things, don't you?" Anarchy said. "Tell me boy, what's your name? I want to know the name of wielder of those two blade." 

"Sora." Sora's grip on his blades was tight and firm.

"Is that so?" Anarchy appeared to think for a moment. "Sky, correct?"

"Huh?" Sora questioned, though it took only a moment for him to realize that Anarchy was talking about the literal translation of him name.

"Good name you have there," Anarchy said.

"Um, thanks? I think."

"Tell me Sora, do you think you have any hopes of beating me?" Anarchy asked, changing the subject.

"I know I can beat you."

"While I admire the confidence, I wish you would be more realistic."

"Don't talk down to me like that!"

"Do you even know _what_ it is I want to do Sora? Or did you and the rest of the Keybladers come here without really knowing anything?"

"Um, we knew stuff, I guess." Sora kicked an imaginary pebble.

"I'll take it that you have no idea what I want."

"Then what are you planning to do?"

"I see no harm in telling you." Anarchy raised his left arm into the air in front of him, and then there was a burst of light that sent a powerful shockwave that sent Sora back several inches. "Been a while since I had the old girl out." Sora couldn't believe what he saw in the old man's hand.

"A Keyblade?" Sora said in shock. "How do you have a Keyblade?"

"This?" Anarchy asked, looking at the blade. The Keyblade's overall design was that of a large broadsword, the blade looked chipped and dull, not capable of making any severe cuts, though Sora knew that with a Keyblade, no matter how ridicules in appearance was, it could cut stone. Along the blades were odd looking symbols that Sora didn't recognize, the head of the blade appeared to resemble metallic silver wings, curving down, the Keychain at the end was a golden cross inside a silver circle. "Yes, I would like to introduce you to my Keyblade, Harbinger of Fate." Anarchy gave his blade an experimental swing, as if trying getting reacquainted to it after extended periods of not using it. "I suppose you know the legend of the Keyblade, right?"

"Legend?" Sora asked.

"Yes, they say that they Keyblader is either one of two people: Those who wish to bring the universe's salvation, or its damnation." Anarchy smirked. "I fall into the latter." Anarchy raised his blade to block Sora, who had flew at him, and tossed him back.

"Why do you want to do that?" Sora asked, after he landed on his feet. "Keybladers are supposed to protect!"

"Why do I want to destroy the universe?" Anarchy asked, giving it a moment's thought. "It is because it is for the universe's own good."

"What?"

"Tell me Sora, how long have you had the Keyblade? About three years, correct?"

"How did-"

"Know?" Anarchy finished Sora's question for him. "The whole time you have been running around the castle, fighting the Tsviets, I was gathering my strength, by absorbing it from the presence from nearby Keyblades."

"Weiss already mentioned that," Sora replied.

"As the ability of your Keyblades allows you to change your clothes, and thus the abilities at hand, mine allows me to gain knowledge of other Keybladers, to know their strengths, weaknesses," Anarchy paused. "Their Hearts as well. This allows me to gather strength from them."

"That still doesn't answer my question from earlier!" Sora yelled. "Just WHY are you doing this!?"

"You have faced so much in your life Sora," Anarchy's voice held sadness as he said this. "Much more then anyone as young as you should have to go through." The Keyblader turned his head to the sky. "I was locked here long ago by the person I once called friend, he did this because I wanted to rid the universe of all the hurt, the pain, the destruction that plagues it like a virus. But it was to my great misfortune that our views differed greatly.

"He wished to travel the worlds, to eradicate the ailment one piece at a time. That would have taken too much time and would have only scratched the surface of the problem in my eyes. So in order to save the worlds from their destruction, I tried to clean everything away. After all, sacrifice is necessary in order to obtain the greater good."

Sora stood there, dumbfounded at what he was just told. "You want to cause so much destruction, because you want to save the universe?"

"You may not understand my logic, such as many others before you, that is something that is out of my control. But as I said, if the horrors of the universe can only be removed by the destruction of everything, that is the only way to make sure it is all taken care of." Anarchy lowered his head and gave Sora a cold, hard glare. "You fight along with your fellow Keybladers, and you will find a fight. I will take you all on at once."

"It's nice to hear you're so confident in yourself, but I _will _stop you!"

"It sounds like you wish to fight me on your own, but how about I bring your friends along?"

"But they're not here," Sora said. "They're back at the castle."

"How greatly you underestimate my powers," Anarchy said, shaking his head back and forth. "The whole time we've been talking, I have allowed them to listen, they now know what I stand for, but let us now see if they will fight against me." Anarchy raised his free hand, and snapped his fingers, and in a flash Sora and Anarchy were surrounded by Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Tom, Tanith, and the rest of the warriors who were came along with Sora were there as well. "Now," Anarchy raised his Keyblade into the air. "Now, who's first?"(2)

**Shining Hearts: Doodle**

"You really think they're cute?" Ichigo asked Tanith, who was looking through several of Rukia's drawings.

"Why is it that everyone is so surprised by my interest? Is it is so surprising that I enjoy ballet, fine art, opera and classical music?"(1) Tanith sighed. How come no one understood that she was in fact a deeply complicated individual, who just happened to like wanton destruction?

"I still don't get it, I mean my sisters made better things when they were still in diapers!" Ichigo complained.

"Bakudo One: Restrain," said a voice. The next thing they knew, Ichigo's arms locked behind his back and he fell forward. "What have I told you about insulting my art!" Rukia appeared in front of Ichigo, and started yelling.

"You have to have talent for it to be considered art!" Ichigo yelled back.

"You never learn do you?" Rukia took out a maker and made various scribbles on Ichigo's face.

"Damn it Rukia! Not again!" But Ichigo's yells were unheard as the smaller Shinigami walked away.

Tanith was left with a bound Ichigo, it does not take much to think of what happens next.

**Anarchy**

A Keyblade who wishes for the destruction of the universe. According to him, he wishes to do this to save it from itself, and do to this he is willing to fight Sora and his companions all at once to do so. This proves he is either powerful, or insane.

(1) Though I can also easily hear her singing to System of a Down.

(2) I think I may have inadvertently based Anarchy on Arthur Petrelli from Heroes, and the Director from Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction.

Please continue

Mrfipp


	119. Fight! Fight! Fight!

-1Fipp: Wow, my Red vs. Blue story did well, eight reviews. But no one reviewed the second of my Bleach. Can someone please leave a review there? It'd make me less shaky. Come on, has to be at least one Bleach fan out there.

And as stated earlier, the next few chapter will be nothing but battles!

Chapter 115: Fight! Fight! Fight!

"Now, who's first?" Anarchy asked the massive group of Keybladers that were in front of him. Sora was about to jump at him, when a blast of darkness ran out of the crowd and charged him, and upon collision, sent him into the air. He wondered, for a brief moment, on who is was, but the maniacal laugh that came from the blast answered his question.

Tanith swung her blade, only to have the older man block her strike. Anarchy looked past his dark-manipulating opponent to see the rest of the challengers rushing towards him. He quickly jumped back and stabbed the ground with his blade, causing the whole pocket dimension that they were in to rumble. Massive stone platforms started to rise and fall allover, making it that much more difficult for the Keybladers to reach Anarchy. The darkling managed to push Anarchy down into one of the platform that had fallen into the ground, and chased after him.

Tanith fired off a blast of darkness at Anarchy, who was able to block it, then blocked several strikes form Tanith. The two Keybladers exchanged several strikes at each other, sparks flying when their blades met, Anarchy then pushed his hand forward and blasted Tanith up and crashed her into the rock wall. He flipped in the air and planted his feet on the wall, standing on it as if it were flat. Anarchy turned his head to see an elephant flying towards him.

Dumbo raised his truck, allowing a massive torrent of ice to shoot from it and cover the cliff side in thick sheets of ice. Anarchy jumped back, avoiding the glacial attack while Dumbo chased him down. Anarchy then jumped off the cliff and launched himself off the cliff and at the elephant and swung his blade, sending a loud sound wave at Dumbo, sending the flying elephant backwards. Anarchy hung in the air for several moments before he was engulfed in flames and thrown to the ground. He flung the flames off his body and looked up to see another assailant.

Mulan jumped down and swung her blade, sending burst of flames with each swung oh her sword. Anarchy raised his hand and a powerful jet of water shot out from his palm, and would have done great damage to the Chinese warrior had she not jumped to the side. Mulan turned her weapon upside-down and was engulfed in flames, she rushed at Anarchy and hit him with the force of a comet and sent him to the ground. Mushu finished off the attack by unleashing a massive stream of steady flames. The flames then exploded off of Anarchy, revealing him to be unharmed, he snapped his fingers causing Mulan to fly backwards.

Anarchy was about to move forward, but was suddenly ensnared in the wire of Marsupalami's weapon. As the spotted Keyblader held down Anarchy, Simba rushed in and raised his claw and rushed at Anarchy and brought it down, causing massive earthen plates to jump out of the ground. But to Simba's dismay, Anarchy had managed to loosen Marsupalami's hold on him and grab Simba's weapon with his bare hand, and then with apparently no effort, he threw Simba right at Marsupalami, sending them both flying.

Anarchy then jumped back as a whip-like weapon sliced at the ground where he stood, he looked to see the weapon's wielder was a skeleton. Jack whipped Holiday Soul at Anarchy, but the ancient Keyblader quickly backed up and grabbed the tip of the weapon and swung Jack into the ground. Jack suddenly exploded in a small blizzard and jumped up and revealed his Santa suit, and quickly pulled out a present out of his sack and threw it at Anarchy, it then opened and burst into a Jack-in-a-Box, sending Anarchy into the air, he was about to right himself in the air when he was attacked in a tornado.

Captain Jack Sparrow swung his blade in quick circle, keeping up the whorl. He nodded to Skeleton who switched to his Pumpkin King suit and unleashed a massive flamethrower, Captain Sparrow's wind feeding it, turning it into a supernova explosion. Jack and Jack hesitated for a moment, not sure whether their attack worked or not, but suddenly the flames vanished, leaving Anarchy unharmed. Anarchy swung his blade, sending a scythe of energy at them faster then they could dodge, and sent them to the ground.

Anarchy landed on the ground and quickly flung out his hand to block the sound wave that Kronk had launched at him. Stitch jumped to the top of the Kronk's head and began to fire away his gun, but Anarchy kept jumping around each of the shots Stitch and Kronk were firing off at him. Anarchy then jumped into the air, and simply vanished. Both of them looked around to spot the missing Keyblader, but they were suddenly hit from underneath them and they went flying into the air. Stitch was the first to recompose himself and started to fire down rapidly down on Anarchy, who had vanished again, appeared above Stitch and kicked him to the ground.

Anarchy was about to finish Stitch off when he was hit with an explosion. Stranger ran at Anarchy and readied his crossbow and fired more of his live ammo at the Keybladers. He jumped into the air and quickly loaded his crossbow with two types of ammo, one that would ensnare him in a spider web, and one that would pelt him like machine guns bullets. Anarchy quickly dodged the bullets and knocked the web back at Stranger, tying him up in his own ammo. Anarchy rushed into to crush him, but was hit by a massive tidal wave. The Keyblader managed to quickly float upright, but was blasted with a bolt of lightning.

Munch quickly swam around Anarchy, attacking him at every chance he could, but the man pulled his blade back and shot it forward, firing a massive beam. Munch tried to swim out of the way, but was too slow to do so. The beam almost hit him when a massive dragon made of water wrap around him, protecting him. Munch had to thank Yuffie later for that. The dragon unwrapped itself from Munch and rushed at Anarchy and grabbed him in its teeth and threw him into the air.

Yuffie jumped at Anarchy, her shuriken raised to slice Anarchy in half, but he formed a dome-shield around him, preventing her weapon from even touching him. The shield then exploded, sending Yuffie, and Munch away and crashing into the ground Anarchy landed on the ground and raised his blade and readied to strike them down, but something struck him and sent him flying back. He was then struck again and was sent again through the air.

The Keyblader kept being thrown through the air, being knocked around he quickly flung his blade into the air and sent down bolts of lightning down, crashing and destroying the ground. Both Tom and Aladdin were thrown into the air while trying to avoid getting killed, but Anarchy appeared above them and swung his blade, and slam it into the two, sending streaking to the ground. Anarchy pointed his blade down at the two, ready to kill them when he heard a chant. He turned his head to see Abe in the middle of a chant, and before Anarchy could decide what this was, Abe transformed into Shrykull and unleashed a powerful blast of lighting that sent Anarchy slamming into a far-off cliff.

Shrykull, on his four legs, quickly sprint towards Anarchy and unleashed more godly power at the Keyblader. Shrykull paused for a moment, seeing that his attacks were not being responded to. Suddenly, a bright beam shot from where Anarchy crashed and engulfed him, and when it cleared, Abe reverted back to normal and fell to the ground.

Anarchy walked out of where he was thrown and looked at those who he had defeated so far.

"Why must it always be like this?" he asked to the air. "Every time this happens, I kill all of them, and they manage to stop me, so no one wins." More of the Keybladers began to rush him. "It makes me think back to when you were still alive, my old friend."

**Shining Hearts: Leadership**

"You know what Sora, you make a very good leader," Captain Sparrow said.

"Thanks," Sora said, a little unsure, since it came from Jack Sparrow.

"Yeah, but ye need to watch out for yer crew, after all, they could turn on you in an instant!" Jack snapped his fingers, to emphasize his point. "Once a crew of mine turned on me."

"Really?" Sora was not surprised.

"Yup, they were going to execute me, and for the utterly bogus charge of loosing the ship's supply of gunpowder, bullets and cannonballs!"

"That sounds like a shame."

"Yeah, there is a difference between loosing, and selling to the other pirates!" Sora sweat-dropped. "I found it ironic though, shooting when we were low on ammo."

Please continue

Mrfipp


	120. His Reasons

-1Fipp: What the hell was going on the last few days? I was unable to log on and update yesterday, and from the looks of things, no one could do anything.

Chapter 116: His Reason

Anarchy looked up to see Cloud, Leon and Auron run at him, he then lifted his Keyblade and ran at them. The older Keyblader jumped up and landed in-between the three and quickly raised his Keyblade to block Cloud's strike and kicked him away. Leon then rushed in and pointed his blade at Anarchy and fired a large fire ball at him, but Anarchy threw his palm forward and sent a wave of ice forward, freezing the fireball solid. The Keyblader then dashed forward, smashing the ice block into pieces before swinging at Leon, but his blade was blocked by Auron, who then swung his blade, sending a gust of wind out and pushed to the wall. Cloud then jumped at him, bring his sword down, but he dodged before it crashed down. Anarchy then jumped high into the air and quickly spun around fired down a thunder bolt that destroyed the cliff, sending large boulders down on three.

"_Is it me, or is it that these guys never really seem to go away?" the young man asked as he pushed some of his messy blue hair out of the way. His wardrobe consisted of silver jumpsuit with various pieces of armor over his legs, arms and chest. In his hand was small knife with a jagged edge and an eagle Keychain hanging off the hilt._

"_I ask myself that everyday," the other young man asked. Unlike his friend he was covered in head to toe in armor, his long black hair fell over the Keyblade strapped to his back. "There must be a way to make sure that these Heartless can't return."_

"_Like that's going to happen," his friend said. "As long as there is darkness in the hearts of men, we can't get rid of them."_

"_Yeah, you're right." The young man placed his chin in his folded hands._

Anarchy was about to land on the ground when he was blasted from above and sent ungracefully crashing to the ground. He looked up to see Vincent in his Chaos form flying down at him, Death Penalty in hand, firing in rapid succession. Anarchy quickly rolled out of the way as the bullets struck where he was lying several seconds ago. He flipped up in time to quickly duck underneath Tifa's punch, leaving her open to be slaughtered. Anarchy was about to jab his blade forward, but was struck in the wrist causing him to drop his blade. He jumped back again just as Shelke's blades EM Blades whizzed past him. The Keyblader summoned his blade back and parried Shelke's strikes. Tifa then ran at him, quickly punching and kicking at him, narrowly evading their strikes. He then jumped high into the air and fired down a large blast of energy at them, it would have collided with them had Vincent not get between them and try to stop it. Regardless, it caused a large explosion.

"_This can't be good," the blue-haired man said._

"_I highly doubt it ever is," the black-haired man replied. "But, it'll work, you have to trust me on this."_

"_Like I have a choice," the blue-haired man said in a lightly humored mock. "You are a good friend of mine."_

A bright flash of light blinded Anarchy on his way down to the ground, causing him to trip and have a rough landing. He quickly jumped up, rubbed the sight back into his eyes in time to see Kairi run at him and fire another blast of light at him, having him fly back. Anarchy felt a chain wrap around him and throw him to the ground, keeping him immobile. He looked up to see Namine holding the chain tightly, then looked up to see Hercules and the Beast jump at him, swinging their blades down. Both Keyblade collided with Anarchy, causing the surrounding earth around him to upturn and shatter. When the dust cleared, both Beast and Hercules were both shocked to see that their Keyblades were stopped by Anarchy's forearm, both were about to get away from him when a massive shockwave erupted from him, sending them, along with Kairi and Namine back.

"_What the hell is this?" the blue-haired man asked. "This isn't what we were planning! How could you do this!?"_

"_You and I both knew what this was about," the black-haired man said. "We are just two people, two people in an entire universe. There is no way that we can destroy so much pain and suffering."_

_Currently, both men found themselves on a craggy plateau, a large, threatening storm cloud hanging above their heads. _

"_You asshole," the blue-haired man cursed. "We were chosen by the Keyblades to help people, and you want to kill them! You can be serious!"_

"_I hate to say this my friend, but there are times when sacrifices are needed, regardless to how we feel. I myself am more then willing to make any sacrifice I need to get rid of the darkness."_

"_Do you really mean that?" the blue-haired man asked sadly, looking his friend directly into his friend's eyes. He gained no response. "If you truly plan on this, then I will kill you."_

"_Then it is to my regret that you are one of those sacrifices."_

Anarchy twirled his blade in hand, walking up to the unconscious Kairi, when suddenly Rukia appeared in front of him and started to swing Sode no Shirayuki. Anarchy swung his blade to block the pure white blade, but the Shinigami thrust her palm forward and sent a bolt of lighting out of it, but Anarchy jumped out of the way and landed behind Rukia, he was about to bring his blade down when Sakura ran up and swung at him and landed a hit on his side, throwing him off balance. He maneuvered out of the punches and kicks that Sakura was throwing at him, but she quickly pulled out a kunai from the pouch on her waist and threw it down to the ground behind him, causing him to trip, she then punched him and sent him flying through the air. He was only airborne for a brief second, before Rukia unleashed her sword's second dance and froze him in a wave of ice, Sakura then ran forward and pumped as much chakra into her fist as she could and punched at him, breaking the ice and sending him flying. Both Sakura and Rukia were sure that they had beaten him when they were hit with two energy beams, both crashed into a rock, and Anarchy fired another beam.

"_Face it my friend," the black-haired man said as he threw the blue-haired man to the ground, you can't beat me. I always won in our sparring matches."_

"_You don't have to tell me twice," the blue-haired man said, struggling to stand up. "I was the one getting my ass kicked." The man pointed his blade at his friend, his hand unsteady. "I don't need to beat you, I just have to make sure that you don't succeed." _

The beam hit, right one target, but when the smoke cleared he saw that Rukia and Sakura were unharmed, and standing in front of them were Ichigo, his Bankai active, and his Hollow mask on his face, and Naruto, now wearing a red cloak with a black-flame trim, red marking around his eyes, while the eyes themselves were yellow with vertical slit pupils.(1)

Both quickly charged at Anarchy, much faster then he could anticipate, and was blasted into the sky. Naruto quickly summoned up two Kage Bunshin, and they started to create a Rasen-Shuriken, which Naruto threw up at Anarchy, who managed to block it with his blade, only Naruto's attack to violently explode. He was then thrown higher into the air, when he was met by Ichigo, who unleashed a black Getsuga Tenshou from behind and sent Anarchy to the ground. Ichigo then landed on the ground next to Naruto and prepared another Getsuga, while Naruto created another Rasen-Shuriken, which appeared to suck the Getsuga into like a vacuum, until Naruto was holding a massive black sphere(2). Naruto then threw it at Anarchy, and the resulting hit created a truly massive explosion of black winds. Both of them were about to move in for another hit when Anarchy appeared in front of them and swung his blade, and sent both back in a massive blast.

_The black-haired man swung his blade, but the blue-haired man blocked it with his own blade and pushed back. The blade started to glow brightly._

"_Just what is that?" the black-haired man asked. "If it is an attempt to kill me, then I wouldn't waste the energy."_

"_This isn't going to kill you," the blue-haired man said. "This'll just put you away for the rest of eternity."_

_A massive shining keyhole silhouette appeared around them, and light began to bind them both._

"_What is this?" the black-haired man yelled._

"_This is a Keyblade," the blue-haired man held up his knife. "Regardless to what shape it may take, and the job of a key is to lock away things. And I am going to make sure that you stay locked behind this seal for as long possible."_

Anarchy landed on the ground, only to be attacked by the combined efforts of Sora, Riku and Roxas. He jumped back as the black fireballs that Riku launched exploded at his feet, but this caused him to jump right into Roxas. The Nobody quickly spun his blade around, gaining momentum with each spin, he swung the weapon forward, the end of the spear barely catching Anarchy in the chest. The older Keyblader then sliced forward, cutting Roxas across the chest and sending him across the field. Sora then dropped down from above and sliced at Anarchy, but the latter quickly vanished and reappeared behind Sora. He reared his blade back and stabbed forward, aiming for Sora's back, when the Guardian's hand grabbed the tip of the blade and threw him off. Riku jumped forward and fired several blasts of darkness off, but Anarchy quickly summoned a shield and had them bounced off, but this left his open to be attacked by Roxas from behind, who then quickly jumped into the air.

"I have had enough of this," Anarchy said between gritted teeth. "Every time I try to make the universe a better place, people always stand in my way. How long will this continue!" Anarchy blade began to glow brightly, he then reared it back and threw it down towards the ground, and upon hitting the ground, created a massive explosion.

**Shining Hearts: Lunch**

"Freak-u!" Tanith yelled/sang.

"What," Riku asked, a little irritated.

"I made lunch!" Tanith held out a plate with two sandwiches on it. "One for me, and one for you."

"You made me lunch?" Riku raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Tanith hit him. "That is the last time I do anything nice for you." She then shoved one of the sandwiches into his hands. "Just eat the damn thing," Tanith took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Okay," Riku hesitantly took a bit out of his sandwich. He was surprised to see it wasn't half-bad. "It's good, what is it?"

"Not sure," Tanith said casually, causing Riku to stop in mid chew. "I found it in a leaky brown paper bad in the back of the fridge, I think the bag may have been white before. It smelled kind of funny so I dumped it in mayonnaise, then deep fried in in bacon fat. How is it?" Tanith turned to Riku, eyes sparkling.

"It's, good," Riku lied.

It felt he was about to die.

(1) This is Naruto's Sage Mode. I didn't write this part of the fight until yesterday since Sage Mode was only introduced recently in the Naruto manga, so I put off writing it to see Naruto fight with it to gather enough knowledge of it.

(2) I'd call this attack, Black Spiraling Moon Wind. Anyone know what the Jap. Translation of this would be? I'd appreciate it if someone could tell me.


	121. Sora vs Anarchy

-1Fipp: I know it had been out for a long time, but I had recently finished playing Crisis Core (literally less then an hour ago). I liked the DWM images at the end.

I also like the latest Naruto and Bleach, the recent transformations will certainly cause a lot of trouble.

Chapter 117: Sora vs. Anarchy

Sora crashed into the cliff.

The Keyblader dislodged himself from the rock and fell to the ground.

"I didn't expect anyone to make it through that." Sora looked up to see Anarchy walk up to him.

"What happened?" Sora looked around, his eyes widening as he saw not a single soul on the battlefield, only the weapons they used. "Where is everyone? What did you do?"

"Another one of my skills young Keyblader," Anarchy said. "Anyone who is caught in the blast of that attack, becomes entrapped in the weapons that they raised against me."

"So, they're _in _their weapons?" Sora asked.

"Yes, normally when I use that technique, _every _person in range gets sent locked into their weapons. For one person to be left out must mean that my age must be catching up with me, I have been feeling some creaks in the bones lately."

"Then it's just me, all alone?" Sora grabbed one of his Keyblades and cast a healing spell on himself. "So I guess it's all up to me then." Sora then ran forward and spun his blades around, the air around him exploded in black and white lights, and when it dispersed Sora was garbed in his Twilight Knight armor. Sora dashed forward and sliced at Anarchy, but the Keyblader quickly dodged this and jumped back and sent a shockwave forward at Sora, but the latter raised his blades and deflected it.

Anarchy's hand then started to glow, he then reached forward, in an effort to grab Sora, but the Keyblader blocked Anarchy's with both of his blades. To Sora's surprise, the blades started to glow and then exploded in light, Sora had to cover his eyes due to the brightness. When Sora uncovered his eyes, he was surprised to see that his two Keyblades were gone, replaced by the Kingdom Key.

"The Kingdom Key? But how did I get this?" Sora turned to Anarchy. "What did you do?"

"Another skill of mine," Anarchy said calmly. "That last strike allows me to revert one's Keyblade back to their most basic level, lowering their overall abilities, and making it much more easy for me to defeat you. Do you still wish to continue?"

Sora's answer was to charge at him.

Anarchy then shot forward the same time Sora did and swung at the younger Keyblader, who ducked underneath the blade as it whipped above his head. The ancient Keyblader jumped back and jabbed his blade into the ground and pried a large section of rock from the ground and threw it at Sora, but the brunette held his stance and swung his blades upwards and sliced the massive rock slab in half. He then jumped up and started to fire down bolts of lightning down on Anarchy, but he jumped back and out of harms way before jumping up to meet Sora head-on.

The younger Keyblader quickly blocked Anarchy's attacks, and sent his own attacks into the fray. Sora swung his blade, only to have Anarchy quickly move his head out of the way, but at the last second Sora pulled the blade back, giving Anarchy no room to dodge. Sora though he had this won, but Anarchy vanished.

Sora barely had no time to react when a thin beam of light went right through his chest.

"Huh?" Sora coughed up blood, splattering it on the inside of his helmet and was pushed, causing him to crash to the ground below him.

"I have to say that that, was impressive Keyblader," Anarchy said as he floated to the ground. He began to walk towards Sora, and when he had reached him, he picked him up by the throat. "Why do you fight?"

"Because," Sora replied, Anarchy's grip tightening on him.

"Because? That answer is not a very good one, even if you do win, to what point, this will all happen again. It is human nature to hate, to envy, it can not be stopped." Anarchy then tossed Sora across the field, sending him crashing into the various weapons that littered the field.

Sora tried to stand up, but Anarchy appeared in front of him, and placed his Keyblade by his neck.

"You have seen it, you can not deny it no matter what. After all you've seen, heard and done." Anarchy lifted his blade and swung it, knocking Sora across the field.

"I never said that I denied it," Sora said as he struggled to get up. "But if I don't end this, then what? I can't just let you do this."

Anarchy stopped in his tracks.

"And when this will happen again, there'll be new ones to stop it." Sora stood up, and started to stagger forward.

"That may be true under normal circumstances, but you are the first to make this far, so when you fall, that is all there be," Anarchy said.

Sora started to walk forward, grabbing the Kingdom Key off the ground.

"I will give you this, you are relentless," Anarchy said as he raised Harbinger of Fate into the air, the Keyblade glowing with power. "Are you truly ready for this battle? The chances of you winning are almost invisible."

"That'll just make this victory all the more sweet." Sora reached out and grabbed the closest Keyblade to him, the Way to Dawn Keyblade.

"Very well, you have made your choice, you have chosen to fight. Let us hope that your choice will guide you to victory, Sora."

Sora then dashed forward as Anarchy brought his Keyblade down.

_A peaceful city being rebuilt from the darkness._

_A peaceful village filled with many strange looking inhabitants._

_A large jungle where many interesting things happen._

_A kingdom built into a mountain, facing the sun._

_An open sea, dotted with the occasional galleon._

_A savanna plain with a large rock formation in the middle._

_A dark town filled with delightful ghouls._

_A small chain of islands filled with odd little creatures._

_A large desert city with a grand palace in the center._

_A large village looked over by a sculptured mountain. _

_A double-sided world: A city of humans, and a city of spirits._

_A castle filled with colorful characters._

_A peaceful island. Home._

Sora was engulfed in light.

KHKHKHKHKH

Anarchy shielded his eyes from the light that engulfed Sora, and quickly jumped back, to avoid an attack from Sora, and landed on one of the rock pillars. What he saw caused his eyebrow to raise.

Every weapon that littered the field had begun to glow, then shot towards that light that was Sora, and soon, all the weapons had gone to Sora, and the light around him collapsed upon itself. The form that Sora now took greatly interested him.

Sora now wore a flowing golden cloak, a silver helmet covered the upper half of his head, various pieces of armor adorning his body, and a glowing Kingdom Key it his hand.

"Shinnyuu Youshiki,"(1) Sora said, before vanishing from sight.

Anarchy was then stuck from behind and sent flying to the ground. He quickly jumped up to see Sora floating in the air above. Sora then pointed his free hand at Anarchy, and a massive blast of light erupted from his hand at shot at Anarchy, who quickly jumped into the air as the fireball destroyed a massive amount of land.

Sora met him in the air and swung his blade down, Anarchy blocked it, up was frozen in a massive block of ice, he then jumped back and thrust his blade forward, sending a funnel of wind that shattered the ice and sent Anarchy back several hundred meters. Sora then flew over to Anarchy and crashed his fist into him and sent crashing to the ground.

Anarchy jumped out of the way of Sora and sent several energy blasts at him, but Sora swung his blade and hit them and sent them back, but Anarchy raised his hand and the blasts dissipated.

Sora then summoned two copies of himself, and each one of them charged at Anarchy, the first one was taken out easily, it vanished in a poof of smoke, and attacked him from each side, and send him higher into the air. Sora dispelled the remaining clone and swung his sword, sending out a large black crescent-wave up, hitting him.

Sora then stabbed his blade into the ground, sending a massive stone block up from the ground and up into the air, crashing into Anarchy. Sora jumped up and met waved his hands, summoning a horde of bats to bite and claw at him. Anarchy then sent out a shockwave, getting rid of the bats and swung at Sora, sending him back to the ground and pointed his blade down and began to fire down hundreds of beams down. Seeing this, Sora ran around, trying to avoid getting blasted by the countless blasts that were raining down on him. The beams suddenly began to change their direction and aimed for him from all directions, seeing no way out, Sora summoned up a sound barrier that barely managed to save him.

When the lasers were gone, he punched his hand into the ground, and pulled out a massive stone spike and threw it at Anarchy, only for it to be sliced in half when it flew in range, then bashed the bits back at him. Sora's blade began to glow, and was wrapped in a light-blue energy that gave it the appearance of a much large sword, he then jumped into the air and swung it, destroying a fair amount of the rocks. When the rocks where gone, the Keyblade returned to normal. Anarchy then dove back at him and swung his blade at Sora, who made to dodge it, but Anarchy blasted him with a spell and sent him into the air.

Sora quickly flipped the Keyblade around and pointed it down at Anarchy, then fired several magic bullets that blasted down at Anarchy, several of them hitting him. Sora then whipped his free hand down, and several large crates formed in the air and crashed down on him. Sora then lit a ball of light and threw it down, creating a powerful explosion.

Anarchy appeared in front of Sora and swung his blade, cutting Sora's arm off, but to Anarchy's surprise it floated back and reattached itself. This gave Sora gave Sora the time to knock his blade against his helmet, creating an ear-piercing sonar blast, quickly after this, Sora swung his blade, creating a massive water dragon that charged at Anarchy and slammed its jaws on him, but the Keyblade wedged its jaws, he then snapped it half. Sora then appeared behind Anarchy and sliced at him from behind.

Anarchy then exploded in a blast of light, knocking Sora back and desensitizing him, leaving him open for an onslaught of hundreds of strikes from Anarchy. The older Keyblader was about to deal the final blow when Sora summoned a shield that took the blow, though shattered afterwards and leaving Sora open. He then threw his arm out, an extendable arm of darkness shot out and grabbed the ground, and Sora pulled himself out of the way of Anarchy's next attack. He landed on the ground, but was immediately blasted by another one of Anarchy's attacks.

Anarchy looked down at where he had blasted Sora, only to find nothing, he then heard a flapping and turned around to see a flock of dove bundle together to form Sora who flew at him, cutting him in the chest and leaving deep gashes, he then threw his hand forward and sent a blast of darkness at him. He then quickly flew back and blasted Anarchy with a variety of spells.

Anarchy pushed Sora off of him and raised his blade and rushed at Sora, the latter raised his blade and rushed at Anarchy, their blades created a massive explosion upon collision.

**Shining Hearts: Finale**

"Oi Tanith!" Tom called up the ladder. "What are ya doing up there?"

"I'm setting up the streamers!" Tanith called from the top.

"Streamers? What for?"

Tanith jumped down from the ladder, and landed next to Tom. "It's almost the end of the story! So we're having a party to send us off." Tanith smiled. "I get to set up the decorations!"

"Really?" Tom said, uninterested in what she had to say.

"Yup." Tanith then gasped. "Maybe we should have a Japanese-themed party! Ooh, I can wear a kimono, and I could have my hair up-"

Tom sighed, he really hated the times when Tanith got all giddy about something. She had been like this every since she had began to hang out with Kairi and Namine. Damn her need to socialize with her own sex!

"I'm not wearing a kimono," Tom said dejectedly. But Tanith was not listening.

"I already have an idea what I'll wear: It'll be purple, maybe black, and made of silk,-" Tanith rambled on.

"Wait, you can't wear a kimono."

Tanith stopped in mid-sentence. "What?"

"For one, I doubt it'd fit ya and be too big, ya'd look like a liddle kid trying on their mum's clothes.

Tanith thought for a moment, then punched Tom in the gut, causing him to crumble to the ground and groan in pain.

"Now to finish for the party!" Tanith chimed.

(1) Jap: Joined Form. Why say it in Japanese? Because I can.

Please review

Mrfipp


	122. Credits

-1The light from the blast faded, causing both combatants to fall the ground.

Anarchy was the first to stand, though it was on shaky legs, followed by Sora.

"It has come to this, hasn't it?" Anarchy had asked, more to himself then to Sora. "I can certainly feel my age catching up with me, and this battle has made me realize how old I really am." Anarchy reached down and pulled his blade up and began to stumble forward.

Sora, on the other hand, found that he couldn't move, that all the energy he had left was being put into just stand up. He gripped his blade weakly and tried to lift it, but found he couldn't.

Anarchy limped closer to Sora, his Keyblade dragging on the ground. He then lifted his hand, it glowing a weak red glow, he was about to throw it at Sora when he collapsed forward.

Sora stood there for a second, watching to see if Anarchy would move. He didn't.

"This, was anticlimactic," Sora said, before collapsing forward, his Drive reverting.

Anarchy's body began to dissolve into nothing.

The whole world faded into darkness.

KHKHKHKHKH

All was silent in the World that Never Was, peaceful since the Keybladers had vanished.

The orb that hung above the castle began to shrink in size, soon becoming almost too small to see. It then quickly fell to the castle, crashing through the roofs, and causing the massive castle to collapse on itself, leaving nothing more then rubble.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Is he awake?" asked a voice. Sora opened his eyes to see several blurry outlines.

"I don't know," asked one of the outlines, coming into focus.

"I've got a way to wake him up." Sora could tell that this one was Roxas, and he could see Riku, Kairi, Namine, Tanith and Tom next to him. He also saw Roxas rear his fist back and brought it down on Sora's face, promptly waking him up.

"OW!" Sora yelled, springing up. "What was that for Roxas!?!?" Sora yelled, clutching his nose.

"What?" Roxas shrugged. "You weren't waking up."

"And it was either that, or Tanith was going to wake you up," Riku said, arms folded over his chest.

"I'll give you a hint: It involved a steamroller and a half-ton of TNT!" Tanith said in a cheery voice.

"You lucked out in my opinion," Tom said.

"Right," Sora looked around, to find himself in the ruined streets of the World that Never Was. "W-what happened!?"

"We won Sora," Kairi said. "Anarchy was beaten, we won."

"Really?"

"Yup," Riku said. "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah," Namine said. "I think we need a nice long vacation from now on."

"I think so too," Sora said. He looked to the east and saw something he thought that would never happen on this world.

The sun was beginning to rise in the world of eternal nothingness.

KHKHKHKHKH

"The ship looks like shit," Tom said. Currently, everybody was standing in front of the Gummi Ship, though it looked better then they though it would be after crashing.

"Don't worry kid!" Cid said. "I'll have this thing fixed in a matter of hours."

"That sounds surprisingly fast," Cloud said.

"Cid Highwind will most likely be assisted by the WALL-E droid," Shelke said.

"Good, I really 'ate this place," Tom sighed. "But I am going to look on the bright side!"

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Leon said.

"What's that?" Tifa asked.

"I did not die during this whole damn thing, sure, I 'ad near-death experiences, but I was not killed, and I take much pride in that." Tom smirked and folded his arms over his chest. "Yep, I am al-"

BAM!!!

A massive rock, a piece of rubble from the castle, fell from the sky and landed on Tom, killing him.

"I say we leave him under there," Vincent said.

"We can't do that," Aerith said.

"How do you think he'll feel about this when he revives?" Auron asked

"FUCK!"(1) yelled the voice under the rock.

KHKHKHKHKH

"So it is all over then?" Jack Sparrow asked hopefully.

"I think that's what they said," Abe replied the pirate.

"Good," Kronk replied. "I'm really beginning to miss home."

"Don't you work for an evil skeletal lady who wants to rule the world?" Munch asked.

"And you need to see if you turned off that oven or not," Marsupalami added happily.

"That's right!"

"I can't wait to get out of here," Simba said, laying down on the concrete road, yearning for the feel of the long, dry grass underneath him.

"How long did they say the ship would take to fix again?" Aladdin asked.

"I don't know, a few hours maybe," Stranger said.

"A few hours!" Jack Skeleton yelled dramatically, falling to his knees. "How will survive until then! We're doomed!"

Stitch sighed, ignoring Jack's dramatics. "I'll help ship repairs." The small blue alien crawled off.

"I can't wait to get home!" boasted Naruto, who was still in his Sage cloak. "It's been so long since I had a decent bowl of ramen! I felt like I was going to die this whole-"

"I'm a little hesitant," grumbled Ichigo, who was still in his Bankai cloak. "Rukia's brother is going to kill me for keeping her away this long, man he can be a real-"

BAM!!!

Both Naruto and Ichigo were hit by their respective female partners.

"Baka! Is ramen the only thing you think about!" Sakura yelled.

"Baka! Don't talk about nii-sama like that!" Rukia yelled.

"Do those guys ever stop fighting?" Roxas sighed.

"Well, that's what happens sometimes," Namine shrugged. "Just look at Riku and Tanith."

"I still wouldn't bring that up around them ahyuk," Goofy said, looking at the ninjas and shinigami.

"This is going to be a long drive home," Donald sighed, shuddering the trip back.

"It doesn't matter how long it takes," Mickey said contently, "Just so long as we get home."

KHKHKHKHKH

Okay, she could do this, after all, she had done so many things that required so much courage, or insanity depending on your view, so she had nothing to fear.

"Hey, um Riku?" Tanith asked as she approached the silver-haired Keyblader.

"Yeah?" Riku had gone off on his own to find somewhere to sit, and he had managed to find a balcony that had a nice view of the city.

"Can I, uh, talk to you?"

"Sure." Riku nodded as he moved over, allowing her a place to sit, which she took tentatively.

There was an awkward silence between them.

They both had the same thing on their minds, though both of them had trouble trying to voice it.

"I'm not very good at this kind of thing." Tanith chose to be the first to speak. "It's just that I really never felt that way about anyone before, normally I feel angry, or annoyed, but around you, I don't really fell like that. Do you have any idea what I'm talking about?"

"Once," Riku replied, not giving Tanith anymore information.

"You mean Kairi?"

"Yeah, for a while," Riku said.

Tanith turned away. Of course, she had been thinking about her own feelings that she never considered what was going on with Riku, maybe he was still hung up on Kairi and didn't think of her as anymore than that small, annoying girl.

"But, it's all for the better," Riku said, turning to Tanith, "after all, you're here now, aren't you?"

Tanith stared at Riku, then, on total impulse, threw herself on him then kissed him, witch he more then happy to return. Then after a few moments of this, she slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?" Riku asked, rubbing his swollen cheek.

"That's so you don't think I'm easy," Tanith replied with a grin. "Oh, and what's 'easy' mean?"(2)

Riku sighed, Tanith was certainly going to be a challenge.

_Good, I like challenges._

KHKHKHKHKH

It took a bit longer then expected, about an hour more, but the ship had been repaired and they were on their way to Disney Castle, where they would then each go back to their own worlds.

"Can't wait to get home," Kairi said as she leaned against one of the ship's window, looking out at the countless stars that littered the darkness of space.

"Yeah, about time too." Sora plopped down on the couch that sat underneath the window. "I'm about ready to leave all this behind us."

"Sora," Kairi asked, getting the Keyblader's attention. "You think this is all done with?"

Sora looked back up at Kairi, catching her violet eyes with his blue ones, and smiled. "Yeah, I think we're done. Not sure why, but I'm sure that this was it for us."

KHKHKHKHKH

_Ki ni naru noni kikenai  
_

_Oyogitsukarete kimi made mukuchi ni naru  
_

_Aitai noni mienai nami ni osarete  
_

_Mata sukoshi tooku naru  
_

_Togirenai you ni Keep it going baby  
_

_Onaji kimochi ja nai nara tell me  
_

_Muri wa shinai shugi demo  
_

_Sukoshi nara shite mitemo ii yo  
_

_I wanna be with you now  
_

_Futari de distance chijimete  
_

_Ima nara maniau kara  
_

_We can start it over  
_

_Hitotsu ni wa narenai  
_

_I wanna be with you now  
_

_Itsu no hi ka distance mo  
_

_Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo  
_

_We can start it sooner  
_

_Yappari I wanna be with you  
_

_Hitokoto de konna ni mo kizutsuku kimi wa  
_

_Kodoku wo oshiete kureru  
_

_Mamorenai toki keep on trying, baby  
_

_Yakusoku toori ja nai kedo trust me  
_

_Muri wa shinai shugi demo  
_

_Kimi to narashite mitemo ii yo  
_

_I wanna be with you now  
_

_Futari de distance mitsumete  
_

_Ima nara maniau kara  
_

_We can start it over  
_

_Kotoba de tsutaetai  
_

_I wanna be with you now  
_

_Sono uchi ni distance mo  
_

_Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo  
_

_We should stay together  
_

_Yappari I need to be with you_ (3)

KHKHKHKHKH

Somewhere, a girl was sleeping under a tree.

She whimpered slightly and tossed around slightly before shooting up.

"That was some weird dream," she yawned. "I have to stop eating chili before I take a nap." The girl gave a slight chuckle. "Stupid dreams about keys, and blades. Like any of that could happen."

The girl fell back and closed her eyes, and used her arms as pillows.

"Yep, sounds like a fairy tail to-" the girl yawned, "me!"

She was asleep in moments.

KHKHKHKHKH

Wow, I finished this!

I would like the thank all you people you had reviewed and/or favored this story, I would put your names down, but there is just too many of you to do so, and the fact that this story had managed to acquire over one-thousand reviews makes this all the much sweeter!

Stay tuned, because there is still more to look for when we do the Final Mix scenes! And a six part OVA series staring Tom and Tanith.

Tom: We still 'ave to do stuff? Damn it.

Tanith: Yes! I still get to be written about! Sweet!

Tom: Oh shove it.

(1) Two years I have been waiting to write that scene! Two years baby!

(2) Tanith is very sexually naïve.

(3) Final Distance by Utada Hikaru


	123. FM Apology

-1Fipp: Here is the first of the Final Mix scenes! For those of you who are unfamiliar with this concept, that means it's just various chapters that are extras to the story, but add absolutely nothing to the plot, but none the less still draw your attention to it!

For a proper understanding of this scene, please refer to Chapter 103: These Hallowed Halls.

Final Mix Scene: Apology

Tanith walked down the halls of the Gummi Ship, cursing herself.

She had allowed herself to be weak, and in doing so, the Horned King had managed to not only take her as a hostage, but Kairi and Namine as well, and worst of all Riku had almost lost his life, twice.

The Gummi Ship had previously belonged to the Horned King and his servants not an hour ago, due to the efforts of Sora, Roxas and Riku. She had to admit that the dark, evil, foreboding feeling that she was feeling from the surrounding walls was something she could get used to.

She then stopped in the middle of the hall and looked around the area, which was totally unfamiliar to her.

She was lost.

"God damn it," she muttered under her breath.

"Lost?" asked a lazy voice from behind her. She turned to see her accented teammate leaning against one of the walls.

"I am not lost Tom." Tanith folded her arms over her chest and stuck her nose up. "I'm just sightseeing."

"Sure ya are Tanith," Tom waved off her comment.

Tanith was still a little apprehensive about being around Tom at the moment. He had been possessed by Pinnle, and for a length of their travel. When he had made his move, he had managed to take down Kairi and Namine, and fatally injure Riku.

She tried to get the image out of her head: Riku with a sword sticking right through him, Tom's blade going through him. Tanith tried not to blame Tom, but she found it very hard to do, even though it wasn't Tom using his own body to fight them in Twilight Town, Tanith still couldn't feel comfortable around him.

There were also several other reasons for this.

"Yeah, yer lost ain't ya?" Tom said as he walked up to the girl.

"Just what are you doing here?" Tanith asked, annoyed that Tom was here.

"What? Can't a guy just wander around a big ship looking for valuable things to steal, eh?"

"Steal things?"

"Aye." Tom had now walked past her, but then stopped walking less then a meter away from her. "Also, I've been looking for ya."

"Looking for me?" Tanith raised an eyebrow. Why would Tom be looking for her?

"Aye," Tom said. "Ya see, being nothing but a 'eart in a jar can give a guy a lot of time to think. I was able to keep meself occupied for a few days by singing every song I could remember, but then that got really boring." Tom turned to face Tanith. "Then I began to really think."

"Think? Think about what?"

Tom seemed to struggle a bit, as though he had trouble trying to say what he wanted to say. He then sighed heavily. "I am only going to say this once, and only once, and after that you will never expect to 'ear anything even remotely similar like this from me again." The entire time he had said this he pointed a finger at her, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "I am sorry."

" . . . Sorry?" Tanith blinked.

"Aye." Tom withdrew and stepped back. "I would like to formally apologize for the cold and rather uncaring manner that I displayed to you the last time we met before I departed with Sora and Kairi the last time I was in the Radiant Garden."

Both Tom and Tanith stood there for a moment, the former waiting for the response of the latter. It was only after several seconds that Tanith dashed forward and punched him in the stomach, then elbowed him in the top of the skull, causing him to fall, painfully, to the ground.

"After you said those things," Tanith said, looking down at Tom, "you made me feel like I was an unimportant person, and made me feel like a piece of crap." She then kneeled down and lowered her head down to him. "That was not something I wanted to hear from someone that I considered a friend." She the punched him in the head, then began to walk away. After several steps she stopped in her tracks and turned her head towards Tom, who had moved into a sitting position. "And you have no idea how much it means that you said that, thank you."

"Well," Tom said, a smirk on his face, "don't expect another one in this lifetime."

"I won't," Tanith smiled. "Bastard."

"And yer a bitch."

Both nodded at each other before walking in separate directions, each one feeling a little better about themselves.

Please review

Mrfipp


	124. FM Four Battles

-1Fipp: Toothpick: $1. Rubber Mallet: $24. Replica Samurai Sword: $94. Filler Space for the Author's Note: Priceless.

Oh! Just thought of something important to say! Just like with Hearts of Gold, I will be taking requests for Final Mix scenes for this story. So if there is anything you want to see, just ask.

Final Mix Scene: Four Battles

The woman walked down the dark pier, gazing at moonlit sea.

She hated it.

Rein did not really wish to be to on this world, Port Royal, she'd rather been anywhere else in universe than here.

She then heard foot steps down the pier, she turned to see a woman who looked out of place in this world: the high-heeled boots, the oddly cute red outfit, along with the long red fur that trailed behind her, this made Rein think that this woman was not a local.

The woman then came to a stop.

"State your business here," Rein said, hand hovering over the hilt of her sword.

"My, my," the woman had a Russian accent. "I see that I am not the only one sent to this world on a mission."

"Mission?" Rein repeated, taking in the woman before her, before realization hit her. Maybe paying attention to Vineage's long speeches on Xehanort's research wasn't a total waste of time. "You look like a woman named Rosso the Crimson, is this true?"

Rosso smiled. "Why yes it is darling, it is so good that even out here, people know my name. And you must be this Rein I've heard about."

"Yes, my name is Rein, and why are you here?" Rein wrapped her hand around the sword's hilt.

"You see," Rosso said, her hand slowly reaching behind her back. "You serve the Horned King, am I wrong?" Rosso did not wait for a response. "No? And it would seem that his plans are getting in the way of the man I serve, Weiss the Immaculate."

"Let me guess, and you are here to kill me, in the hopes of hindering my master's progress?"

"You catch on quick," Rosso said before vanishing. She then reappeared behind Rein and swung her weapon, aiming at the woman's midsection, only for her to her to vanish.

She was confused for a moment, before feeling a cold point at her neck.

"That was fast," Rosso said.

"I know, but it would appear that we are at a standstill," Rein said, noting one of the blades of Rosso's weapon poised at her stomach. Both of them then jumped away from each other and landed on opposite sides of the dock.

Rein pointed her weapon vertically in front of her, while Rosso pointed her weapon directly at her opponent. Both red-clad women then jumped at each other.

Rosso swung her weapon at Rein, who simply ducked underneath it and thrust her weapon forward, but Rosso moved to the side and brought her weapon down, only to have Rein parry it with her sword. Rein then pushed Rosso off of her and swung again, only to be blocked by the off gun-sword.

They pulled back and continued their onslaught of each other, each one a red blur to the naked eye. Several of their attacks did manage to hit each other, though the most damage they had caused was minor gashes on each other.

Rosso swung her weapon up, aiming for Rein's head, but the woman pulled her head back, but the blade caught itself on the red bandage that caught was wrapped around Rein's head, and snipped it off. Rosso was about to go in for another kill when a wave of darkness erupted off of Rein and pushed her back.

The Tsviet looked up at Rein, to see that she had physically changed. Her skin was now a dark purple, her hair now unkempt and silver, and both eyes glowing yellow.

"Looks like you managed to trigger this power," Rein said, pointing her rapier at Rosso. Rein then dashed at Rosso, faster then she could react, and sliced at her and blasted her with a bolt of darkness. Rein then pulled her weapon back and thrust it forward, but Rosso lifted her weapon and snapped the blades shut, catching the rapier in them. Rosso then started glowing a red aura, she then pushed Rein back with great force.

"And it would appear that you made me grow in power as well," Rosso said as she raised her weapon back at Rein.

Both woman smirked, right before they charged at each other.

KHKHKHKHKH

Vineage kicked over the rocks that stood in his path and proceeded down the path, leading the Industrials down to the Mud village.

He was greatly annoyed with his current situation. He came to this world with hopes of dealing a blow to the numbers that the Keyblader Sora had managed to collect, and he would have done that by now, but he did trust the organic creatures that he had enlisted for assistance to find the place on their own.

The large Nobody than ceased in his steps: his radar sensory equipment picking of the presence of a foreign entity nearby. Judging by it's motions and size, it was nothing friendly.

"I would prefer it if you would not sit in the shadows to attack me," Vineage said, keeping his back to the intruder. "I hold such tactics in low regard."

The think trees behind Vineage parted, revealing the large figure who had been stocking him.

"You seem like you could provide a worthy fight," the intruder said.

"And who are you?" Vineage asked, turning towards the man, who was holding a massive gun in his hand.

"Who am I?" the opposing man grinned. "My name is Azul the Cerulean!"

"Azul the Cerulean?" Vineage asked, scanning his memories for this familiar title. Than it clicked. "Ah yes, I have heard your name before."

"And where would that be, Nobody?"

"So you are aware of my nonexistence than? Good. When I was a Somebody, I manage to hack into the computer of Xehanort through my own devices, and your names was among the information I had collected. You were part of an experimental program known as the Tsviets? Am I wrong?"

"I did not think that anyone would know of those experiments in today's world."

"Now tell me Tsviet, why is it you are here?" Vineage asked.

"Down to business I see? Well, I have been sent here under my master to eliminate you."

"And why have you been given such an order?"

"Does it matter why I was ordered? As long as I can engage in battle, I simply do not care for the reasons! Now Nobody! Prepare!" Azul hefted his gun up and fired at Vineage, who jumped out of the way.

The large Nobody's left arm configured into a laser gun and he pointed at Azul, who also jumped out of the way. His right arm then configured into a blade and charged at Azul, seeing that Azul's gun would be useless in close-quarter combat. He ran up and brought the blade down, only for Azul to raise his gun to block it.

The two pushed on their weapons, neither one giving in to the other. Azul then tilted his weapon, causing Vineage to slip forward, Azul then left go of his gun with one hand and punched Vineage in the jaw, sending him back. Azul ignored the throbbing pain in his fist from punching the Nobody's metal jaw.

Vineage quickly jumped up and saw Azul loading his gun for another shot, but Vineage quickly countered by opening up his shoulders and sending a dozen rockets at the Tsviet, giving him no time to react as they crashed down on him. The Nobody stood up and pointed his gun and blade towards the direction of Azul, he was almost certain that the Cerulean one was dead, but a loud roar dismissed his initial thought.

When the smoke cleared, a massive, blue, bull-like monster stood where Azul stood moments ago.

"And what would this be?" Vineage asked, surprised about this new development.

"Though I don't normally enter this form so early in a battle," Azul's voice came from the beast. "Those rockets would have done a great deal of damage to me, and that is something I cannot allow."

"This transformation seems powerful," Vineage said, putting his weapons away. "I must compensate for the gaps between our power." Vineage's whole body began to reconfigure, four massive limbs began to form and two whip-like arms with large blades began to grow. Soon, Vineage resembled a large spider-like mech.

Both combatants grinned, and charged at each other.

KHKHKHKHKH

Harper walked atop the walls of the Radiant Garden, no major goal in mind, only here for a meeting.

"I already know you are there," Harper said, as he turned the parallel wall. Out of one of the shadowed alcoves stepped out an armored woman with an eye patch.

"How did you know I was there?" the woman asked.

"I am already aware of the information that you have on me," Harper said. "You know me as Harper, and I know you as Argento the Silver."

"And how do you know my name?" Argento asked.

"You have some information on me, am I correct?" Argento nodded, partially turning her view to the city beyond her. It was odd, that only a few months ago, she and the other remaining Tsviets had set their sights on this city, only to fall. "You may, or may not know, that I have the power to manipulate time. I was able to foresee this meeting and came to meet you firsthand."

Argento raised an eyebrow. "Curious, and I came here because I was sent to eliminate you."

"Aren't the paradoxical chances of foresight a practically enduring, and trying, thing," Harper waved his hand casually. "Since we came here for similar reasons," Harper waved his hands again, and two swords, each one shaped like the hour and minutes hands of a clock, appeared in his hands. "I would rather that we just skip the rather useless parts of this conversation and began our battle."

Argento nodded and drew her sword.

They jumped at each other and their swords clashed at each other, sending sparks into the air when their blades met. Though it proved that out of the two, Argento was clearly the better swordsmen, so to even things out between them, Harper let several playing cards slip from his sleeves and fly at Argento, each one capable of slicing right through her. But she jumped back as the cards flew through the air, only to cut into the stone ground that she was standing on.

The silver Tsviet then rushed forward and thrust her sword forward, intending for it to go right through Harper-

_WHIMP_

-she then flipped in the air and landed on the ground. Argento looked around, utterly confused by what had just happened. She then saw projectiles being thrown at her, she then spun around and knocked the thrown cards away, and dashed at Harper, and then sliced at him.

Harper jumped back, a nasty gash down his front. This woman was troublesome, and with a reluctant sigh, Harper snapped his fingers and was engulfed in a golden light. Argento had to shield her eye to protect it from blindness. Before the light faded, she found herself thrown into a wall. She the looked up to see Harper garbed in a suit of golden armor that gave off a soft glow.

"Though I came here with the intention of fighting you, I really do not with to have my presence to linger is such a place like this." Harper then pointed his sword at Argento, and fired off a large blast at the woman. But before the blast could reach her, it spilt in half.

Harper looked beyond where the blast had been destroyed, to see Argento was now giving off a silver aura, a sword in each hand, as well as eight floating swords around her.

"And my intention is to kill you," Argento said as he pointed all ten blades at Harper.

Both stood still for a moment, before rushing at each other.

KHKHKHKHKH

The dark Tsviet walked atop one of the buildings that resided in the World that Never Was.

Nero the Sable stopped in his tracks and looked down at the small puddle of darkness before taking several steps back.

"Please rise from your trap," Nero said. "There is no point for a trap to be set, if it has been discovered by those who it was intended to catch."

"Oh damn it," a voice said from the puddle. Two yellow lights appeared in the puddle, and it began to bulge out, and rise from the ground. When it had snaked to a third of Nero's height it began to grow a white shape where its face would be, two hole appeared in the shape and a yellow toothy grinned formed. "Why did you have to know I was there? I would have had fun tearing you to bits!"

"What is a creature such as yourself doing here?" Nero asked

"Oh me? Well good ol' Pinnle is just looking around, you know, getting to know the neighborhood." Nero raised an eyebrow at the creature's referring itself in the third person. "Also, Pinnle am here to kill you, which is something that Pinnle is looking forward too!"

"To kill me?" Nero asked, looking the creature over. This sad, black little thing didn't honestly think that it had the prowess to defeat him, did it?

"Go away," Nero said, turning away. Pinnle was about to protest to the insult when darkness wrapped around his body, and caused him to vanish.

Nero, happy that the pest was gone, walked towards the edge of the building, to prepare to take to the air, when the air in front of him exploded in blackness and struck at him. He jumped back to the other side of the building and watched as the darkness settled.

"Did you think that'd stop I, Pinnle?" Pinnle asked as the darkness around him cleared. "You have to do a lot better then that!" Pinnle shot forward like a bullet, aiming right for Nero.

But the Tsviet took to the air and had the hands on wings draw the guns from the holsters on his hips and fire down at Pinnle, but the specter weaved around the bullets and stuck at Nero while a nauseous gas leaked from his mask. Nero coughed, realizing that the gas was poisonous, he blasted Pinnle to the ground, via a shot to the face.

Nero wavered in the air, the gas quickly taking a toll on him. Knowing that if nothing was done, and soon, it could kill him, he took the best option he thought of.

Darkness suddenly wrapped around Nero, expanding and becoming more violent in its movement. It the burst open, revealing Nero, strapped to the 'tail' of a large spider-like machine.

"I only reserve this form for the most powerful of foes," Nero said. "But the poison you placed in my body has been quickly expelled from my body when I entered this form. You will now die."

"Too late for that," Pinnle said from far below. The undead was reforming his body to its original size, he then looked up at Nero, revealing the crack that ran down the length of his mask, causing it to split in half.

Darkness quickly engulfed Pinnle, surging around him like a storm. When it blew off of him, he was revealed to take the shape of a horribly grotesque creature. Ape-like structure, large spikes, gripping green goop, upside-down skull.

"You are in so much trouble," Pinnle smirked as he jumped up to fight Nero.

Please review

Mrfipp


	125. FM Restrictor

-1Fipp: I'll be getting my computer fixed soon, so I won't have it for a while, and therefore I may possibly miss the next update day.

But it's all for the best, since my computer is really messed up right now, for example: my wireless hasn't be active in three months.

Final Mix Scene: Restrictor

Xehanort walked down the darkened halls of the Radiant Garden's castle, moving with enough stealth to prevent him being seen my anyone who may be wandering the halls at these late hours.

He found himself on one of the balconies, and there he found the man we had come to meet.

"I see you have manage to come out here," Xehanort said, grabbing then man's attention. "I didn't expect you would be able to make it out, Restrictor."

The Restrictor, a man wrapped in a black cloak, a black helmet with two fan-like horns on each side on his head. Xehanort himself had never actually seem what the Restrictor looked like underneath the helmet, and he didn't care enough to ask.

"It has been awhile Xehanort," the Restrictor said in the same calm voice that he always used when speaking with Xehanort.

"I would like to have these chats more often, but Ansem has been keeping us busy, so I am unable to make as many visits as I'd like."

"That is understandable."

"But tell me, how are things in Deepground? With the Experiments?""

"The other Experiments are doing well, the test that you, as well as Hojo, had entrusted to me are working well."

"Hojo," Xehanort chuckled. "That man calls himself a scientist! That is laughable at best, there have already been too many errors with the Jenova Experiment. The only reason I came to him with this project was because he had too many resources that I could not resist."

The Restrictor shifted in his spot, he hated it when Xehanort went on these rants. "The Experiments, sir?"

"Oh yes, you may continue,"

"Yes, as I was saying, many things have gone well, though Weiss and Nero have proven to be very dangerous, so they may have to be locked up for a while."

It was an odd thing for Xehanort, that the Restrictor often referred to the Experiments by their names, and not the identification letters, though Experiment X was the exception due to the fact that it never had been given a name.

"Interesting, what about Experiment X?"

"It has tried to attack me, such as others have, but X does so with the most occurrence and ferocity. Not one of them care for my position in Deepground."

"Or course they do not, many of them have been brought there against their own will, due to the fact that they have displayed various traits that would made them ideal for this project. While others, such as yourself, joined willingly," he turned to the Restrictor.

"And there are the ones who just wish to kill," the Restrictor said grimly. "They can be very difficult to handle, such as Azul and Rosso."

"And that is the reason why you are there," Xehanort said as he walked towards the balcony's edge, and turned his attention to the moon. "As Experiment Z, you are meant to keep order, to make sure that they do not kill each other, and the chips that have been implanted in their spinal cords will cause them to cease in their steps if they decide to raise their weapons against you. Even if they find a way around it, you are one of the more skilled warriors there, so you being defeated in very unlikely."

"You appear to have high hopes for us Xehanort."

"Indeed I do, if everything goes according to plan, then within the year, we will have drowned enough worlds into darkness to gain access to Kingdom Hearts!" Xehanort turned back towards the Restrictor. "You, the Tsviets, are after all, my super soldiers, and while there may only be a mere twenty-six of you, each one of you have enough power to defeat armies! The time grows near, for the world to see our power!"

"Yes, yes they will," the Restrictor said.

**The Restrictor**

An Experiment by Xehanort. The Restrictor was supposed to as a sort of peacekeeper in Underground, preventing chaos and death amongst the other Tsviets. The Restrictor first appeared in _Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus: Online._

Please review

Mrfipp


	126. FM Possession

-1Fipp: I'm glad I was able to make this day, the last few days my laptop was at Staples getting repaired(the repairman was an idiot) so I was a little apprehensive about this whole thing.

Also, due to the recent discovery of an anime/manga(one that I now absolutely love) I have decided to add a three part OVA after the one with Tom and Tanith.

Final Mix Scene: Possession

Halloween Town

"AAAHHHGGG!" Tom, with the dolls that Oogie Boogie threw at him, fell from the night sky, and landed in a pile of scrap metal.

One of the dolls quickly flew out of the metal and looked for the enemy, but was killed by a bolt of lightning from below.

"That was painful," Tom moaned and he stumbled out of the pile of sharp and pointed metal, and fell to the ground. "Last time I ever do anything like that. But on the bright side, I'm pretty sure that they got it covered from 'ere on out. So I can take a break!" Tom jumped up. "Yeah!"

"Wrong!" said a voice from behind.

"Oh damn," Tom sighed, turning behind him. "Oh, you. Um, what was yer name again?"

"It's Pinnle god damn it!" yelled the undead creature sitting on top of the scrap metal pile. "And I am here to defeat you!"

"Really?" Tom asked, unconvinced by the threat. "Sorry to tell ya this, but ya don't look like much of a threat there."

"You dare speak to Pinnle like that!" Pinnle yelled.

"Ya think ya speak in the third person because no one remembers yer name?"

"You die!" Pinnle launched himself at Tom, but the latter quickly teleported from the spot and reappeared behind Pinnle and sliced right through him. Pinnle screeched, but his body reconnected and struck at Tom, sending him back.

"This is going to be a waste of time, I just know it," Tom said as Pinnle coiled in front of him in a snake-like fashion.

"Further from the truth." Before Tom could look for who had said this, he was struck in the back by a bolt of red lightning. He screamed in pain before falling to the ground face first.

"Good shot sir!" Pinnle said, only to be ignored by the one who fired the spell.

"You may now proceed," the Horned King said as he floated to the ground.

"Yes sir." Pinnle crept closer to Tom, and after making sure that Tom was indeed unconscious, his body began to loosen up, and begin to become fog-like. He drifted over Tom, and began to move into him, and soon all the black mist had vanished.

After several moments, Tom began to twitch. He appeared to struggle getting up, his body his body giving out several jerking motions. He finally managed to stand up, but was facing away from the Horned King.

"I am assuming it had worked?"

"Why yes," 'Tom' turned around to face the Horned King, Pinnle's mask on his face. "Yes it did." Pinnle then ripped the mask from Tom's face.

KHKHKHKHKH

Pinnle, in Tom's body, sat on the top of the Sunset Hill, looking over into the wide landscape that was bathed in an eternal sunset.

"I really don't like this place," he said as he ran his hand through his hair. He heard a whirling noise and looked behind him, he saw a portal of darkness open up, out of it stepped Rein, Harper, Vineage, and surprisingly, himself.

"Didn't expect you too be hear so soon," Rein said as the three of them walked forwards.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Pinnle asked as he jumped up.

"It means when it come time for us to gather, you are normally the last one to attend," Harper said.

"Where you able to accomplish your goal?" Vineage asked. Down to business as always.

"Yeah yeah," Pinnle waved off the Nobody. "Just need to lead the bitches away from the groups to somewhere remote, like this old mansion I saw when I first got here."

"That is good," Harper said. "You lure the three girls and subdue them, while we distract the rest.

"I can do that," Pinnle said. A mischievous smirk appeared on his face and he turned his sight towards Rein. "You know my dear Rein, since I have an actual human body, we could-" Rein stabbed him in the heart before he could react. "AAGGHH! My heart! I need that for pumping blood!" Pinnle feel down.

"Nothing on in the universe could make me even consider that." Rein sheathed her sword and walked down the path.

"I often wonder if Pinnle is just plain stupid, or just too stubborn," Harper said thoughtfully.

"I see no difference between the two," Vineage said.

"What about that thing?" Pinnle asked as he painfully stood up, gesturing towards the copy of his undead body. "Does it work?" He rapped on its head, receiving a series of metal clanks. Pinnle jumped back when the thing broke out in maniacal laughter.

"I have built it to be a precise replica of you," Vineage said. "It has been programmed to act, fight and move like you."

The replica laughed some more.

"Though I did not have enough time to make it's speech patterns and audio more elaborate then I would have liked to."

"Perhaps it's for the best," Rein said offhandedly, "the world cannot exist if there are two of him. It would implode."

"With this, they should not expect anything," Harper said. "So you should be able to do what you wish. Just be sure not to kill them."

Pinnle grinned. "Don't worry, I won't _kill _them."

Please review

Mrfipp


	127. FM Karaoke

-1Fipp: Honestly, I have no clue where this came from. I think it has to do with 'Family Guy' and 'Hellboy II'.

Final Mix Scene: Karaoke

"I hate you Tanith," Riku grumbled as he was forced to sit down in the chair.

"Come on Freak-u!" Tanith chimed. "We just have to come here!"

"Can I leave?" Sora asked.

"I don't want to be here either," Roxas said.

"No," both Kairi and Namine answered in unison.

"Why am I 'ere?" Tom asked. "No girlfriend forcing me to be 'ere." Tanith growled at him. "Oh yeah, right."

"Isn't this exciting?" Kairi asked.

"I wish the Horned King destroyed this place," Sora said, sulking in his seat.

After Sora and co. had managed to retake the Gummi Ship from the Horned King, they had refurbished many of the rooms, one of the rooms was a Karaoke bar, much to the dismay of Sora, Roxas, Riku and Tom.

"Seriously, who'd want to do this sort of thing?" Roxas asked.

"If you ask me, I'd say Naruto, Genie, Mushu and Stitch," Riku said.

"That's a really specific guess," Sora said. "Why them?"

"Look at the stage," Tom sighed. "God I 'ate this team."

KHKHKHKHKH

N: Just a small town girl, livin in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin anywhere  
S: Just a city boy, born and raised in south detroit  
He took the midnight train goin anywhere

G: A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
M: For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

N: Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
S: Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night

G: Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill  
M: Payin anything to roll the dice,  
Just one more time  
N Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
S: Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

(chorus)

G: Dont stop believin  
M: Hold on to the feelin  
All: Streetlight people

KHKHKHKHKH

"That was entertaining," Sora said, mildly amused.

"Boo!" Tom yelled out. "You suck!" Tom's head fell forward, and hit the table.

"Are you okay Tom?"

"Yer face is okay!" Tom laughed.

"What's wrong with Tom?" Namine asked.

"I poured some wine into his drink," Tanith said, a wider smile on her face.

"And why did you do that?" Riku groaned.

"Last time I did that in a karaoke bar, I got him to sing 'It's Raining Men'. Best. Day. Ever."

KHKHKHKHKH

Several hours later, after everyone had gone back to their own quarters to rest, only two people were still at the karaoke bar, both drinking cheap Mexican beer, and getting drunk.

Captain Jack Sparrow, and Stranger sat at the bar, very inebriated, when a song played over the radio. So they sang along with it.

S: And now you know I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you 

J: I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything 

S: You see I feel sad when you're sad  
I feel glad when you're glad 

J: If you only knew what I'm going through  
I just can't smile

Both: Now some people say happiness takes so very long to find  
Well, I'm finding it hard leaving your love behind me.

Later, they blamed the cheap Mexican beer.

Please continue

Mrfipp


	128. FM Drive One

-1Fipp: You know what I found out the other day? That there is going to live-action Dragonball movie, and it's American! How wrong is that?

Final Mix Scene: Drive One

Kurosaki Ichigo: Tensa Zangetsu Drive

Sora jumped up and sliced at the enemies that surrounded him, only for more to appear.

"Damn it!" Sora turned around to see Ichigo, who was having just as much trouble as he was.

"Ichigo!" Sora called out.

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo yelled out, before they were both consumed in a black light.

When the light faded, Sora stood there, in place of his normal clothes, he now wore Ichigo's Bankai cloak, the Ultima Weapon in his left hand, while Tensa Zangetsu was in his right, and covering the left side of his face was Ichigo's Vaizard mask.

Sora looked up to see the enemy jump at him, but he vanished into thin air, and before they could even think of where he went, he appeared behind them and effortlessly sliced at them. More appeared behind him, but Sora swung the blade again, sending a large wave of black and red energy at them, destroying them all.

The Drive undid itself.

Kuchiki Rukia: Sode no Shirayuki Drive

Sora slammed against the floor, but quickly jumped up as the enemy fired at him from above and jumped to his feet and swung forward, cutting in half more of the enemies.

"Hakuren!" Sora turned to see a massive wave of ice erupt from the tip of Rukia's blade

"Rukia!" Sora called, as he jumped next to her.

"Dance!" Rukia called out before each one was covered in a white light. When it faded away, Sora was dressed in a pure white robe, Ultima Weapon in his left hand while Sode no Shirayuki was in his right.

Sora quickly jumped at the enemies and swung the blades, slicing them. He then jumped back and thrust Sode no Shirayuki forward, sending the same ice wave from earlier at them. He then spun around and pointed Ultima at several enemies that were about to attack him from behind a fired a bolt of blue lightning from the tip of his blade.

Sora jumped to the ground, only to be quickly surrounded by enemies. Sora swung Sode no Shirayuki, causing a white circle to form around him and the enemies, then a massive pillar of ice rose from the circle, freezing the enemies, and then shattered.

The Drive undid itself.

Captain Jack Sparrow: Pirate Drive

Sora slid down the ramp and jumped down to the lower levels of the building, dodging the enemies as the jumped at him and landed on the ground right next to Captain Jack Sparrow.

"A little help here?" asked the pirate hopefully.

"Captain!" Sora called out.

"Right you are!" Jack said before they were engulfed in light. When the light faded, Sora carried Follow the Wind in his right hand, while Ultima was in his left, his clothes had changed and appeared to be similar to Jack's, he even had his hat on.

Sora dashed forward and thrust his swords forward, sending a massive gust of wind forward, pushing all the enemies back. He then quickly lifted it into the air and began to twirl the blade around, causing a large tornado to engulf them all.

Sora then reached into his pocket and pulled out several bombs and threw them into the tornado, where they exploded into massive flames moments later, destroying all but one of the enemies, which landed on the ground. It stood up and charged at Sora, but the latter pointed one his blades at it and shot it like a gun.

The Drive undid itself.

Abe: Mudokin Drive

Sora slid to a stop as he was pushed back by an enemy's assault, he then pushed the monster off of him and swung his blade.

"Stop that!" Abe called out as he was surrounded by monsters.

"Abe!" Sora called, landing next to the Mudokin.

"Let's go!" Abe called out before both were engulfed in light. When the light faded, Sora now wore tribal garbs of Abe's people, his tattoos glowing bright on Sora, he also gave off a light blue aura. Ultima in his left hand and Odyssey in his right.

Sora jumped into the and pointed his blade downwards and started to fire several magical blasts at them, but the monsters down below began to fire they own attack at Sora, but he burst into a cloud a doves, and avoided the attacks. They then quickly reformed, turning back into Sora, but he immediately phased right into a monster, possessing its body.

The possessed monster then quickly spun around, and began to attack its comrades, ignoring the damage that they we're inflicting upon it. When all the monster were gone, it exploded, leaving only Sora.

The Drive undid itself.

Munch: Gabbit Drive

Sora slammed into the wall, but quickly rolled out of the way as the monster struck and hit the wall.

"Here it goes!" Munch said as he zapped several of the monsters.

"Munch!" Sora called as he jumped next to the Gabbit.

"Get 'em!" Munch yelled, before both were engulfed in light, when it cleared, Sora was now sitting in a wheelchair, shrouded in a sleek gray cloak, and a small metal crown sticking out of the top of his head.

Sora revved up the wheelchair and charged forward, crashing into monsters and sending them flying into the air. He then quickly spun around and started to zap the ones in the air, turning them into ash.

He pulled over and faced the remaining monsters, they were about to attack him when dozens of Fuzzles appeared from behind Sora and viscously attacked them, leaving not a single scrap left.

The Drive undid itself.

Stranger: Steef Drive

Sora jumped down and sliced at the monster that had leaped out at him.

"Come and get it," the Stranger gruffly as he shot at the large monsters in front of him.

"Stranger!" Sora called out.

"Ready to go," Stranger said, as both were engulfed in light. When the light faded, Sora now wore the Stranger's hat and his stone poncho and his crossbow attached to his left arm was the crossbow.

Sora leaped into the air and pointed down at the monsters and fired various little animals on them, each one causing their own unique kind of damage to the monsters. He landed on the ground and quickly dashed forward and rushed them, sending them into the air.

Sora then quickly spun around and fired several of exploding pieces of ammo at them, creating a massive explosion that threw the rest of them into the air.

The Drive undid itself.

Please review

Mrfipp


	129. FM Sage and Blade

-1Fipp: The time and date when I write this sentence is: 10:29 PM, 04/08/2009.

Yeah, I am that freaking bored.

Final Mix Scene: Sage and Blade

He felt as though his whole body was burning, just what had happened?

He remembered running through the castle, and he was forced to fight that man. He not doing so well, the man had been more powerful then he had thought originally, and he had been stabbed right through the stomach, and then, and then. . .

What?

"Naruto?" said a voice. "Naruto?"

Uzumaki Naruto opened his eyes and saw the white ceiling of the castle. "What happened?" Naruto tried to sit up, but the pain shot through his body, causing him to hiss.

"Naruto, don't!" said a frantic voice. Naruto turned around to see the worried face of his teammate, Haruno Sakura. "You've been through a lot, just try to rest for now."

"What, just what happened?" Naruto asked, lying back down.

"We're taking a break for a while," Sakura gestured to the other four members of their team, Namine, Abe, Munch and the Stranger, who were off on their own, though keeping their guard up. "Naruto, just what happened? You go separated from us," Sakura said as she continued to heal Naruto's wounds, something that she would make the team stop for every five minutes for after they had found him.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, trying to recall exactly what had happened. "Let's see, I got tricked by some guy," Naruto chose to leave out that the trick had been in the form of their old friend. "And I was lead into this big room, where this guy had wanted to fight me, I kind of lost." Naruto shook his head, trying to remember what had happened to him.

Sakura on the other hand, knew what had happened.

That man, Nero, had told them that his comrade, Azul, had tricked Naruto into coming to him, so he could fight him. Azul had wanted to fight Naruto, to bring out the Kyuubi that was sealed inside of Naruto, and he had succeeded from the looks of it. From the moment she could feel the sinister feeling in the air, even from the distance they were at, she could feel that the Kyuubi had been released.

"Just what happened?" Naruto asked, rubbing his head, the pain now leaving his body.

Sakura lowered her hands, and tightened them, making sure that Naruto couldn't see them. She wasn't surprised that Naruto had no memory of what had happened, he never had any of when it happened. "We showed up, and found that you had lost and we beat that Azul guy."

"What?" Naruto asked, somewhat disappointed that he had to be rescued. "Damn it, I was able to beat Pein, but I couldn't beat some oversized cow!"

"Cow?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, Azul turned into a this big ox-thing." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you see that?"

"Um," Sakura said nervously, berating herself for messing up. "He, he must have turned back to normal when we found you two."

"Yeah, he must of."

Sakura sighed, giving thanks that Naruto never had an eye for attention.

"Well, let's get going," Naruto said, standing up.

"Naruto! I said keep still!"

"I'm fine Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you that I know my own body better then you think."

"But, Naruto,"

The blonde was silent for several moments before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. He placed it on the floor and unrolled it, and called up two clones, who then stepped on the scroll. Naruto made several hand signs and slammed his hands onto the scroll, and both clones vanished.

"There, that should do," Naruto said, rolling the scroll back up.

"Naruto? What was that?" Sakura asked.

"Since I could even beat that Azul guy, I sent a couple to the toad mountain."

"You mean so you can use your Sage chakra?"

"Yup, if this that last guy was able to beat me without it, then who knows how strong the next guy will be. Now come on, we have to hurry!" Naruto ran off to join the other four.

Sakura had made Namine and the others promise not to tell Naruto about what happened. At first they had questioned her about it, asking what had happened with the blonde, but she had said she could not tell them. At first, the Oddities had tried to pursue about why she was not informing them, but thankfully Namine had gotten them to not ask, and too play along incase Naruto had asked any question.

She couldn't let Naruto know what had happen, that Azul had forced him into unleashing the Kyuubi, not only killing the Tsviet himself, but completely annihilating the tower where the fight took place as well. She had not even had told him of what had happened the first time she saw it released with four tails, and that it had struck her, leaving several burns marks on her upper arms, and on the destruction it almost caused when it unleashed six tails, then eight. She had told him that the enemy had had left those marks.

Sakura knew how Naruto would react if he found out that he had once again let loose the monster: he would be filled with guilt, and self-hatred, and that was something she could have him go through. As long as she lived, she would make sure that Naruto would remain ignorant to these facts.

So owed him at least that much.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Are you going to okay?" Riku asked as he hoisted Kurosaki Ichigo into the helicopter that they had stolen, while Tom helped Vincent Valentine in the flying machine.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Ichigo said. Despite the fact that Tom had healed the wounds both he and Vincent had received during their battle with Nero the Sable, whether it was bullets, blades or the darkness that he had perpetually leaked. Ichigo looked up the tall tower, had he _really _jumped from _that?_ Man, Rukia was going to sure beat him for doing something that stupid.

Though, he had to admit that was a difficult battle, he had to pull out both Bankai _and _his Hollow mask, he hadn't need to do that since the whole incident at Las Noches.

Ichigo laid his head against the headrest of the seat, preparing to rest until the had reached the top of the tower.

"That was very rash of you, Ichigo," said a cool, calm voice.

Irritated, Ichigo looks over to the formerly empty seat next to him to find a man with long flowing brown hair, orange glasses, and a long flowing cloak that resembled the one Ichigo wore while his Bankai is active. "What are you doing here Zangetsu?"

As a Shinigami, Ichigo's sword held a sentient spirit within it, much like all the zanpaktous of Soul Society, even Rukia's. Though he had never met Sode no Shirayuki.

"You should really learn to think before you act Ichigo," Zangetsu said.

"What? And just let Vincent take care that winged-freak alone?" Ichigo scoffed. "Like I'm going to let that happen."

"You often tend to jump into situations, even when you are not aware of the full danger of your adversary. Nero's oblivion would have certainly overtaken you. The only reason you were able to resist it was because of the Hollow, and the darkness that Nero was using was drawing it out, though I was able to suppress it."

Ichigo stiffened at the mention of the Hollow, the inverted image of himself who wanted nothing more that to kill everyone and everything it could see. He still was unable to forgive himself for what happened atop Las Noches during his battle with Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"I appreciate your concern Zangetsu, but I've always done my best thinking on my feet."

"Hn," Zangetsu said as he stood up. "Very well, but if you were to die, then it would not be unlikely for you to end up in Soul Society." The zanpaktou spirit began to walk to the door of the airborne helicopter. "Then I suppose Rukia could throttle you whenever you wish whenever she wishes. Though, I personally believe that you would might enjoy that," Zangetsu chuckled before vanishing from sight.

"Wait, what the hell's that supposed to mean?!" Ichigo yelled after his sword's spirit. "Get the hell back here!"

"Um, Ichigo?" Said shinigami turned to see Riku, as well as everyone else in the helicopter, was staring at him. "Who are you talking too?"

"Um, no one," Ichigo said apologetically.

Sometimes, he really hated that sword.

**Sage Naruto**

When Naruto is able to gather the natural energy that surrounds him, he is able to enter Sage Mode, a technique taught to him by the same toads who had taught his teacher. In Sage Mode, Naruto becomes much more powerful then his current self. Sage Naruto first appeared in _Naruto._

**Zangetsu**

The spirit of Ichigo's zanpaktou. Zangetsu often tends to put Ichigo through unusual test, even if it is against the task at hand and often tends to let on leave things hanging in the air. Whenever Ichigo calls on him, Zangetsu will give Ichigo the power he needs o fight. Zangetsu first appeared in _Bleach._

Please review

Mrfipp


	130. FM Ansem Reports

-1Fipp: I really liked working on this chapter. And if you've been paying any attention, you'll know to whom this chapter refer to.

Final Mix Scene: Ansem Reports

_Ansem Report I_

_We have began our latest experiments today, its purpose is to show us just how close to the darkness one can become. Each of the six of us have gathered a Heartless and will use it for our experiment, though the chances of this experiment succeeding are low at best, I feel utterly compelled to go forth with it. To test the boundaries between man, and Heartless._

_Ansem Report II_

_Our first five attempts have failed, while mine was the success of them, and we shall continue with the experiment as planned. Though my allies were doubtful at first, with the help of Prof. Hojo, we are able to take the experiment much further then we had originally had thought, he has even told me about this 'Deepground' project he is conducting. I believe I shall take part in it._

_Ansem Report III_

_It has been several years since the experiment, whom we've dubbed Experiment X, has been created. Since that time it has proven well in the various test that we have put it through, despite its physical age, and a certain reluctance it has displayed. The darkness that has leaked off of it has proven great, and has risen to a great point in such a short amount of time._

_Ansem Report VI_

_I have looked into more legend today regarding the Keyblade, and its Princesses. I have discovered that there are second set, ones to balance out the Light ones I learned about, so to learn more about them, I developed a machine that will allow us to look into the Depth of Hearts, though it broke shortly after, and we have been unable to replicate it. Though short, we able to photograph six of the seven._

_The first mural was of a girl with short black hair holding a sword with a thin red line running up it, with a ruby at the base. The images around her were of a young man with a hand wrapped in bandages, another man, and a young boy, who were close in appearance, brothers maybe, and another woman, who looked exactly like the depicted Princess, but with longer hair._

_The second, was of a blonde girl, dressed in black, holding a small black note book. Around her was a tired looking man with black hair, and another man with brown hair, the former tinted blue, while the latter tinted red. The two remaining images were of two odd creature, possibly Heartless, a white creature in bandages, and a black one with a wide grin._

_The third was of a little blonde girl, dressed in black, holding two knives, though she appeared sick and pale, she looked very happy. The images around her were of a doll with a patch in its head, and a single fang in its mouth, a creature with a bucket on its head, another with a burlap sack over its head, and two buttons for eyes, and an odd man with a sewn up deer head on its shoulders._

_The fourth was of a green-haired woman in white, wearing a horned skull on her head, and behind her was the shadow of a centaur-like creature, and the number three. The images around her were of an insect-like creature, a tiki-beast, a lean man with black hair and an eye patch, and a boy with orange hair._

_The fifth was of a blonde girl in a police uniform with a small cannon , darkness swirling around her. The images around her were of a black-haired man in a red fedora, a dark-skinned woman with pale hair, smoking a small cigar, an elderly man wearing a monocle and a brown-haired man with an eye patch._

_The sixth, and final, was of a pink-haired girl in a black dress, holding a black sword, and behind her was a creature that resembled the Guardian. The murals around her were a blonde woman with snake-like eyes, a blonde girl in pigtails and green eyes, and a boy with white hair and blood red eyes._

_Ansem Report V_

_The experiment has taken several turns for the worst: it has been recently prone to violent outbursts, creating massive waves of darkness that we have had trouble controlling. One of the more serious incidents had almost killed one of the others, causing the loss of their eye. We must think of better ways to control its temper._

_Ansem Report VI_

_We have began to introduce Experiment X to the rest of the Experiments in the Deepground project of Hojo's, and during her time there she has often attacked the various other experiments, though while her power is restrained, she is not much of a threat and often must be pulled out. There have also been several concerns regarding her interactions with another one of the Experiments, Experiment N to be precise. Both of them constantly leak darkness from their bodies, this may cause an issue if they were to get closer to one another._

**Saya Otonashi**

A high-school student from Japan. Saya is a vampire-like creature known as a chiropteran, and is engaged in a war with another chiropteran, who she shares the same blood with. Though originally a cheerful person, she has started to become more darker. Saya first appeared in _Blood+._

**Misa Amane**

A cheerful girl who is a large TV star in Japan. As a child, Misa's parents were killed, and the killer got away, but afterwards was killed by a man with the power to kill those he dubbed wicked. She is grateful to this man, and has sworn her loyalty, and heart, to him. Misa first appeared in _Death Note._

**Lenore**

A little zombie-girl who died as a child. Lenore is often descried as creepy, deadly, gothic and ghoulish, and not very bright due to worms eating most of her brain, but is infact very cheerful and happy. She cares very deeply for those she calls friends, though she tends to often gravely hurt. Lenore first appeared in _Lenore: The Cute Little Dead Girl. _(1)

**Neliel Tu Oderschvank**

A woman who severs under a powerful man. Neliel is a creature known as an Arrancar, and though it is common for her kind to be violent, arrogant, and battle-hungry, she is an oddity in the fact she is pacifistic, preferring not to fight. She also seems to personally know Ichigo. Neliel first appeared in _Bleach._

**Seras Victoria**

A police officer-now-vampire from England. Seras had originally been a police officer, but had been turned into a vampire while on the verge of death by an all-powerful vampire, and now is employed by the Hellsing organization, who, ironically, hunts vampires. Seras first appeared in _Hellsing. _

**Chrona **(1)

A young girl infused with a substance known as the Black Blood, the essence of insanity. Since toddler-hood, she has been taught to wordlessly obey her witch-mother, who cares little for her to be a killing machine, though Chrona herself is in fact very self doubting and meek. Chrona first appeared in _Soul Eater._

(1) I just love Lenore's voice on the online cartoon, Dream Catcher is my favorite episode. Go watch it for some dark humor.

. . .

Pook-pook-pook!

(2) For those of you who are familiar with the Soul Eater manga/anime, yes, I think Chrona is a girl.

Please review

Mrfipp


	131. FM Chip, Dale 'n WALLE

-1Fipp: No plot really, just some fun.

Final Mix Scene: Chip, Dale 'n WALL-E

In the Gummi Garage, Chip and Dale were hard at work on their latest Gummi Ship project.

"So where do you think this block go?" Chip asked, as both chipmunks looked at the various red block in front of them.

"I think it should go under the wing," Dale replied.

"No, I think it should go on top of the wing."

"Under the wing."

"Top of the wing."

"Under the wing!"

"Top of the wing!"

"No! I say it should go under the wing!" Dale then bopped Chip over the head.

"It'll fly much better if it goes on the top!" Chip bopped Dale back.

Dale then bopped Chip once again, which caused Chip to tackle him, causing them both to tumble on the ground and stumble around.

It was a wonder they got anything done with.

Unnoticed by the two, a small figure was rolling up the platform that lead to their control room.

WALL-E, since the accident in Cid's workstation, had very little to do. He had offered to help the Brooms in their cleaning of the castle, but they had refused his help and told him that guests were not to help, since they were guests.

WALL-E stopped in his tracks. How was he able to understand what the Brooms told him? WALL-E shrugged, oh well.

Since the Brooms, WALL-E had decided to have a look around the castle, to see if he could satiate his curious nature. Though he was able to discover a great number of things, he still wanted to find more.

And so this was why he was in the Gummi Garage, about to interact with its two mechanics.

WALL-E rolled into the room, and saw the small dust cloud that contained the two brawling chipmunks. He raised one of the eyebrow-like devices on the top of his head and rolled over to them. Curiously he poked at the little cloud, only for a small wrench to fly our of the cloud and strike him in the head. In a panic he rolled back and slammed into one of the control columns, which then gave off several sparks and caught the attention of all three.

"What was that?" asked Chip, who was pulling on Dale's ears.

"Something tells me it's not good," Dale was in a position to bite Chip's leg.

Both chipmunks turned to WALL-E, who looked up at the damage, then pointed to the wrench, as though he was blaming it for the trouble that was about to be. The control column then set fire, which caused WALL-E to jump forward and land on Chip and Dale.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Dale yelled from under the robot. "What, do you like picking on little guys?!"

"Uh, Dale?" Chip asked, who was pointing to the column.

"Uh, oh," the three said, before it blew up. The three were tossed out of control room and flung into threw into the inner workings of the Garage.

The three landed on one of the spokes of a massive gear that was quickly spinning around. The three looked up to see another massive gear rolling down on them. They all screamed as it fell on them, and continued to scream as the passed through the other side, unharmed, thanks to a missing spoke on the gear.(1) It was only after several moments did they realizes that they were not dead, though the gear then shook violently and threw them off of it.

The fell further into the darkness, but were lucky enough to grab hold of a large spring, but still continued to fall until they were in-between two large hammer-like devices that were about to slam into each other, as well as Chip, Dale, and WALL-E, but they bounced back up just as the hammers collided with each other, and were sprung up and sent flying up and crashed into a steel pipe, and fell back down, only to land on the cockpit of a Gummi, and they slid down it and dropped of the nose then into a large cone.

"Where are we now?" Chip asked as he struggle to get up.

"I hurt in places," Dale said, as both he and Chip climbed on to WALL-E's shoulder. The robot gave his own pained groan.

"Is it me," Dale asked, tugging on the neckline of his mechanic's apron, "Or is it getting warm in here?"

All three noticed the warm orange light that began to fill the cone, as well as the ever-increasing heat, and all three realized where they were:

One of the Gummi's engines.

All three screamed as the engine lit up, sending a mighty fire alive, and rocketing the three into the air, to crash back down to the control room.

When the fire died down, Chip, Dale, and WALL-E, sat there, smoldering. The chipmunks coughed up smoke, while WALL-E sparked. The then all promptly fell backwards.

And the location of the weapons, on the wing's top or bottom, had yet to be settled.

(1) Which incidentally, Dale neglected to fix.

Please review

Mrfipp


	132. FM Preview

-1Final Mix Scene: Preview

"Where are we now?" Sora asked, as he looked for Kairi and Riku, though the latter was there, the former was now replaced with Roxas. "Huh?"

"How'd I get here?" Roxas asked, looking around. "I thought I was done here! What gives?!"

"We're back on the murals again," Riku said.

Each one of them was standing on one of three murals that were within jumping distance from the others. Was Riku noticed about each one was that they each held the same people, but the positions of them were different.

They each held a brown-haired girl, a black-haired boy, a blonde-haired boy, a black-haired girl, a grey mouse, a small insect, a duck with Mohawk-like feathers, and a dog-girl. While the brown-haired girl was the main image on the mural Sora was standing on, she was in a heart on the black-haired boy's mural, while he was in a heart on hers. On the one Roxas was standing one, the blonde-haired boy was the main image, but the black-haired girl was in the heart.

"Why are we here?" Sora asked.

_It is almost done._

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked. "I thought we'd be done with all this by now?"

Just then there was a bright light appeared in each of the three, and when the light faded, they were each now faced with a Heart of Gold.

_These are the last ones, when this is done, then you may continue with your battles._

"Okay then," Sora said as he grabbed onto the Heart, while Riku and Roxas did likewise.

"Just who are these people?" Riku asked. "I don't recognize anyone here."

The voice remained silent.

"I figured we weren't going to get anything out of him," Sora sighed. Sometimes he really hated the omnipotent voice; it really never gave him the answers he wanted.

Each of the three grabbed the Hearts in front of them and placed them on the murals they were standing on. They pointed the Keyblades at the hearts and fired at them, and had them sink into the murals.

Though Sora and Roxas had their attention focused at the task at hand, Riku had been paying attention to the pictures on the murals, trying to ease the sense of familiarly that they gave him. But he then came up with a thought. It was absurd, yes, and unlikely, but if he had learned one thing during the things he had gone through during the last several years, it was that the room for possibility in almost every situation.

Riku was about to yell out his thoughts to Sora and Roxas, when all stopped.

_It would seem you have figured out who these people are, Keyblader Riku. But for now, you must forget them, for they yet too be._

And with that, Sora, Riku and Roxas vanished.

000

Fipp: As you know (if you've been paying attention) that I have two OVAs planned, one of which is next. I have now decided to write a third, in which the characters from the two OVAs get involved with the events of All's End, and give their own assistance at the World that Never Was.

So I have decided to hold a contest: I need two villains for them to fight, so if you are one of the two winners, I will include your own OC villain to have a cameo so they may fight, though they will be defeated.

If you are interested in this, here are the rules: Below, I will write a pseudo-prologues to the two OVAs, if you are able to guess one, or both, of the crossovers, you'll have a chance to win!

OVA 1

Tom looked around the massive hole in the ground. There wasn't much to it: there were two bases at either end of it, each one looked like a military base of opposing teams.

He raised an eyebrow. If one base managed to take over the other, then that team would have two bases in a boxed canyon.

Whoopdie-fucking doo.

OVA 2

Sora thought that this town was similar to Traverse Town: It looked similar in design, and the night sky looked the same.

Except the moon. The insanely grinning moon with red ooze dripping from between its teeth. Traverse Town didn't have that It also didn't have a blonde girl wielding a scythe that was a silver-haired boy only moments ago.

And if it did, the scythe didn't eat the souls of dead monsters.

000

There you go! Guess away! The deadline to guessing is by the times I post the next chapter.

Good luck!

Please review

Mrfipp


	133. FM Drive Two

-1Fipp: I know I said that the first OVA would start, but this way, the first three Drive scenes will be the same number of chapters apart.

The contest finalist: Kisdota-The Freak Gamer, Starriieyed, Twilight Princess67, Ultima Phoenix, DimensionDude, Ace31592, DaemonArts, Vampire Smile, time for the finals!

Guess a number between 1 and 10. The two who are the closest win.

Yeah, epic finale.

Final Mix Scene: Drive Two

Uzumaki Naruto: Sage Drive

Sora's Keyblade scraped on the ground as he slid to a stop after being pushed back by one of the monsters. He looked around and saw Naruto flip though the air and land right next to Sora.

"Naruto!" Sora called out.

"Let's do it!" Naruto called out before they were engulfed in a bright light.

When the light faded, Sora was now dressed in Naruto's Sage cloak, his headband, and his eyes were yellow with vertical pupils.

Sora jumped forward and sliced at the monsters, causing them to fly back and crash through walls. One appeared behind Sora and crashed its fist down on him, but Sora simply caught it with his arm, and used his free arm to slash at it with a windblast. He then began to spin his blades rapidly in circles until a Futon: Rasen-Shuriken formed on each one. Sora then threw them at the monsters, and when the collided with the monsters, the exploded.

The Drive undid itself.

Haruno Sakura: Status Drive

Sora sliced one of the monsters in half and fell to the ground, landing next to Sakura who had just taken down a larger monster.

"Sakura!"

"All right!" Both were engulfed in a bright light.

When the light vanished, Sora's clothes were red with white and pink as the secondary colors, his hands also glowed a soft white light. Sora rushed forward and slammed his swords, hilt first, into one of the monsters, and not only was it heavily damaged, but had become completely paralyzed. He then rushed forward and continued to strike monsters, and each time inflicting a different status ailment. When a good number of them were ill in one way or another, Sora slammed his blades into the ground, creating a miniature earthquake.

The Drive undid itself.

Kronk: Potion Drive

Sora jumped down from the upper levels of the room to the main floor, there he encountered a large numbers of monsters surrounding Kronk.

"Kronk!"

"Alright! Let's do this!" Both were engulfed in light.

When the light cleared, Sora was now wearing a long white coat, black rubber gloves, and a pair of goggles. He reached into his pockets and pulled out several small items from his pockets and threw them to the ground at his feet, causing them to shatter and release a massive amount of smoke. When it cleared, there was a blue dome glass-like barrier around him, a small golden feather above his head, and he was giving off a green pulse. He rushed forward, the shield easily repelling most of the attacks, while his wounds healed due to the green glow, and the feather to revive him should he loose.

The Drive undid itself.

Stitch: Laser Drive

Sora pushed forward at the monsters, until he felt a small weight on his shoulders. He turned to see a familiar face.

"Stitch!"

"Nakka!" Both were engulfed in light.

When the light faded, Sora was now dressed in blue garbs, with two arm-like cloths at either side of him, and at the end of each cloth was a laser-like item. Sora jumped into the air and pointed the lasers, and the Keyblades at the enemies and fired down countless lasers down on them. He landed on the ground and spun around, firing more blasts at them, shooting them full of holes.

The Drive undid itself.

Marsupalami: Agile Drive

Sora stabbed into the walls, to prevent his descent down the wall and kicked off the wall. In the middle of the air he was jumped by Marsupalami.

"Marsupalami!"

"Hyoo-boy!" Both were engulfed in light.

When the light faded, Sora now was wearing a long, yellow robe with black spots on it, with a long sash that made him look like he had a tail. He landed on the ground and spun around, his tail whipping down the monsters that surrounded him. The ones who were still standing tried to attack him, but Sora back-flipped and threw his blades at them, and used his sash to quickly retrieve them.

The Drive undid itself.

Simba: Pride Drive

Sora tumbled into the air and kicked off the enemies that chased after him and jumped to the ground, next to Simba, who was fiercely tearing monsters apart.

"Simba!"

"Together now!" Both were engulfed in light.

When the light faded Sora was now dressed in furs, a think mane around his neck, and clawed gloves. Sora let out a roar and dashed forward, slamming his blades and claws into the monsters, giving them no time to escape from him. He jumped into the air and pounced on a monster, crushing it into the ground, before jumping off and jamming his blades into the ground. He then crow-bared a massive slab of rock free and flipped it onto the remaining monsters.

The Drive undid itself.

Aladdin: Thief Drive

Sora slid across the floor and sliced at the monsters as he went by and slid nest to Aladdin.

"Aladdin!"

"Here!" Both were engulfed in light.

When the light faded, Sora was dressed in white clothes, a turban, and several empty bags attached to his belt. Sora then quickly jumped forward and rushed at the monsters, but instead of attacking them, Sora jumped up above them and weaved around them, quickly picking at them before they could respond. For the few instances he was unable to escape, he sliced at them. Sora then quickly jumped away and quickly pocketed the items he had stolen: several potions, a couple of elixirs, an ether, several forging items for the Moogle shop, as several thousands munny.

The Drive undid itself.

Please review

Mrfipp


	134. OVA Red vs Blue I

-1Fipp: And now for the first part of the first OVA!!!

Kingdom Hearts OVA: Red vs. Blue I: Loading . . .

"DAMN IT!" This was followed by a loud crash as Tom landed on the ground. "When I get back to Sora," he said, "I will kill him."

Sora and co. had just defeated the Horned King, taken his Gummi Ship and were on their way to Disney Castle. Though this plan had failed when Captain Jack Sparrow tried his hand at the controls, and he had inadvertently launched him off the ship and onto a nearby, unfamiliar world. The reason his anger was directed at Sora, was because he let the pirate take the controls.

"Now, where am I?" Tom stood up and took in his surroundings. He was in what looked like a boxed canyon, and at either end was a building, and from the looks of it, some sort of military bases, he could also see a spaceship at the other end of the canyon. If they were military bases, then why would they be built in a boxed canyon in the middle of nowhere?

Tom also noticed something else: that he was now coated in armor. Covering his whole body was a high-tech suit of armor, which was, unsurprisingly, colored green.

"Just where the hell am I?" Seeing no other option, Tom walked towards the nearest of the bases, which had three people standing on the top of it.

000

"Son of a bitch," Tanith groaned as she sat up. Much like Tom, she had been thrown off the Gummi by the idiot pirate. She had originally landed in a boxed canyon, but was only there for a few seconds before she fell into hole, which caused her to fall into a large cave system.

She had also noticed that she as dressed in a light tan armor.

"Okay, let's see," she said, looking around. "Just where the hell am I?"

Tanith continued to look around for several moments, until she found herself as at a large computer, with four people at it.

Maybe they could help.

000

Tom walked up to the base, but heard a gunshot a ducked.

"Dammit!" cursed a voice. "Uh, I mean, that was a warning shot! Next one's for the kill!"

"Hey!" Tom yelled. "Don't shoot at people!" He then started to approach the base, more angry then concerned with his own health when he was struck in the head by an invisible force. "Dammit!" Then punched again.

Tom teleported away from the hits, but was shot at, so to divert the bullets, he unleashed a magnetic blast, which not only threw the bullets to the side, but caused a ripple in the air, revealing a woman in black armor, she had short red hair, and green eyes, and she looked royally pissed.

"You asshole!" She then drew a gun and fired at Tom, but he teleported to the top of the base, where he met the other two: two men, the one in cobalt had black hair, and showed several signs of stress, he had a sniper rifle pointed at him, while the teal one had dark skin, dark hair, and glasses, was pointing some sort of energy sword at him.

"Ha!" the teal one laughed. "Got you cornered bitch!"

"Shut up Tucker," the cobalt one said. "This guy teleported away Tex, so he's got to be tricky."

"For once, Church's right." Tom turned to see the black-clad woman walk up one of the ramps, pointing a gun at him. "We have to be careful."

"Can I ask a question?" Tom asked.

"What?" said the cobalt one, who Tom figured was Church.

"Why are ya shooting at me?"

"I don't know," said the aqua one, who Tom figured was Tucker. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because he could be a Red!" Tom figured out the black one was this Tex. Odd, Tex is a guy's name.

"I ain't a Red! I'm a, um," Tom said the first color that came to mind. "A Blue?"

"Blue?" Church asked, lowering his sniper. "That means your on our team."

"Oh good, that's a relief," Tom sighed in relief.

"How can we be sure that he's telling the truth?" Tex asked, keeping her gun on Tom.

"_Hey Church!" _yelled a voice in the air. _"I hear a new person! Hi there new person!"_

"Oh for god's sake, shut up Caboose! And get off the radio!"

"_But what if I have something to tell you?"_

"Do you?"

"_No."_

"Then get off the fucking radio."

"_Okay! Bye new person!" _The radio then clicked off.

"Can I go now?" Tom asked.

"No, you can't," Tex said.

"Look, I really don't care about Red, an' Blue, but I just need to find me friend." Tom gave a moment's thought. "I wonder where she is now?"

000

"Run for your lives!"

Down in the caves, Tanith was attacking the four soldiers. She wasn't really sure why, but she knew she was fun.

The one in red armor, Sarge, had graying crew cut, with a scar on his head. The orange one, named Grif, was overweight with messy brown hair. The one in maroon armor, Simmons, also had brown hair, but was slim, and had several metal objects stuck to his head. Finally, the pink one, Donut, was slightly feminine, with blonde hair.

And they were hiding from her behind a rock.

"Quick!" Sarge yelled, reloading his shotgun. "Grif! Jump in her way and while she kills you in the most painful ways, the rest of us will escape."

"I don't like that plan," Grif replied. "It ends with me getting killed."

"Of course it does! Don't you listen to anything I say?!?"

"Hey!" Simmons yelled out. "Quite shooting at us!"

"Why should I do that?" Tanith grinned as she readied another black fireball.

The Reds went behind their rock.

"She would make an amazing soldier if she were our side!" Sarge said.

"Too bad she's trying to kill us," Donut said. "I mean if she was fighting the Blues! Then we'd beat them for sure!"

"You're right Donut, if she was working with US, then THEY would loose."

"I don't know where you're going with this sir," Simmons said, "But I can already tell it's going to an excellent plan."

"Suck up," Grif said.

"Hey you!" Sarge yelled.

"What?" Tanith yelled back.

"I've got a deal for you!"

"What is it?" Tanith was curious as to what it might be.

"If you join our team, the Reds, not only will you be able to destroy our enemies, the Blues, but I'll let you hurt Grif as much as possible!"

"What?!" Grif yelled and protest.

"Hmm," Tanith thought. "You are willing to sacrifice one of your own men, just to get me on your team, is that so?

"Yup, that's about it."

"Where do I sign up?" she replied without skipping a beat.

"Oh come on!" Grif yelled.

000

"Meh," Tom shrugged. "Nothing important I guess."

"So why are you here?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, well ya see I was blown out of me ship, and landed up of this big hole," Tom gestured to canyon, which Church had told him was called Blood Gulch.

"I'd like to fall into a big hole, Bow-chika-bow-wow!" Tucker said gleefully, only to be struck by Tex. "Damn it that hurt!"

"You asked for it," Tex replied.

"Do I even want to know?" Tom asked Church.

"Dude, don't even ask."

"Okay then," Tom sighed. "So what the hell's going on?"

"Taking over the Red Base," Tucker said. "Cause we're awesome."

Tom thought for a moment, these guys were taking over an enemy base. Tom should be looking for Tanith, but,

"If I 'elp ya take over the base, can I raid it?" Tom asked.

"Sure, what do I care," Church said. The Blue's leader then looked through his rifle's scope and looked towards the canyon. "Just where the hell are the Reds?"

000

"Men," Sarge said, shotgun ready, "This won't be easy. The Blues will be totally bunkered down at both bases, which gives them an enormous strategic advantage! But we're the Red Team!"

Just then, several large Red Flags appeared behind Sarge, while, somehow, the sound of Sarge singing an inspirational song played.

"Sure, you might not be the best squad... might not be smart... or energetic, or have any skills that qualify you for duty in any other legitimately recognized military unit. However-"

"Where did that flag come from," Donut said, rubbing his head.

"Flag?" Grif asked. "Who give a fuck about the flag? Who's singing?!"

"Shut up you two," Tanith hissed. "This is the best speech I have ever heard!"

"But with precise operations, and proper communication, we _will_ emerge victorious! With a little luck, one of us in particular, will die a horrible death! Either at the hands of the Blues, or as part of a cunning distraction by yours truly." Sarge pointed his gun at Grif. The latter sighed.

"Can't we just take Blue Base?" Simmons asked.

"Simmons are you crazy?! Blue base has turrets, a tank-"

"And no one in them."

"What?"

"Check out the screen." Simmons pointed to the computer. The various screens on the computer held dozens of images of Blood Gulch, including Blue Base, which was empty.

"We can just take that over! And then we can blow it up! Yes!" Tanith cheered. "And we can burn Grif too!"

"I love the way this girl thinks," Sarge laughed.

"Why the hell are you picking on me?" Grif complained.

"Because you're an easy target," Tanith said with a sweet smile. Simmons and Donut laughed. "And you two aren't much better, the kiss-ass and the girl." Their laughs ceased.

"As brilliant as Tanith's plan is," Sarge said, rubbing his chin, "How are we going to find our way out of here?"

"I know the way out!" Donut cheered. "And then we can take them from behind!"

"Ew," Tanith said.

"No, I mean we can use the caves to get there."

"Right, on to victory!" Sarge cocked his shotgun.

"Actually, it's more like a stalemate," Simmons pointed out.

"Oh, well then, on to balance then!"

"I hate this war," Grif said.

000

Inside the ship near Blue Base, a Blue soldier was talking to a computer.

"Hey Sheila?" asked the blond-haired soldier in standard blue armor, known as Caboose. "So you know where Tex is? She told me to get her when you were online!"

"_My sensors detect she is at Red Base,"_ said a woman's voice from the ship's computer, then on one of the screens, a purple woman, with spiked violet hair, and light-purple lines running over her body appeared. _"Also, do you want where O'Malley is?"_

000

"_Tex! Tex are you there?!" _Caboose asked over Tex's radio. She was quick to answer.

"So, now you have two bases in the middle of a boxed canyon," Tom dully said.

"Whoopdie fuckin' doo," Tucker said.

"I think we should split into groups and look around," Church said. "What do you think Tex-"

Church turned to see Tex pointing a gun at his head.

"Don't move, O'Malley," she said in a threatening manner.

"Oh crap."

**Sarge**

The leader of the Red team. Sarge has a deep hatred of Grif, and constantly tries to come up with various plans to kill him, though they often make no sense. He also is truly passionate about the Red/Blue war, to the point where it becomes ridiculous. Sarge first appeared in _Red vs. Blue._

**Dick Simmons**

A member of Red team. Simmons is often called a 'kiss ass' by Grif, due to his constant agreement with Sarge's ideas, even when they don't make sense. He really is a kiss ass, and has noted that he's even willing to kill Grif, a friend, just to appease Sarge. Simmons first appeared in _Red vs. Blue._

**Dexter Grif**

A member of the Red team. Grif is lazy, and prefers not to do anything in the war and is the first to run away when the situation arises. Though a lazy and rather useless soldier, he has proven to be a good driver when it came to their jeep, the Warthog. Grif first appeared in _Red vs. Blue._

**Franklin Delano Donut**

The rookie of the Reds. Donut is immature, and has a tendency to annoy the Reds, and is ignorant of army 'protocol', such as 'Not it'. Due to his emasculate traits, and his armor color, his gender and sexual preference are unknown. Donut first appeared in _Red vs. Blue._

**Leonard Church**

The default leader of the Blues. Church is cynical, sarcastic and a great loathing of Blood Gulch. He carries around a sniper rifle, but has very bad aim. Though he has displayed hatred for his team, he seems to care about them to a degree, especially Tex, his ex. He is also a ghost inhabiting a robot's body. Church first appeared in _Red vs. Blue._

**Lavernius Tucker**

A member of the Blue. Tucker is a lazy pervert who often annoys his teammates. Recently he has acquired a magic key-sword, not a Keyblade thankfully, and oddly enough, gave birth to an alien, whom he call Junior. Tucker first appeared in _Red vs. Blue._

**Michael J. Caboose**

The rookie of the Blues. Caboose is an idiot among idiots, to a point where he is divorced from reality. He also has a hero-worship of Church, though he has killed him by accident several times. Caboose first appeared in _Red vs. Blue._

**Tex **

A member of a group of super soldiers called Freelancers. Tex is perhaps the only able soldier in Blood Gulch, though this is not saying much when compared to the others. She is often called 'bitchy' and 'mean' by the others, especially her ex, Church. She too is a ghost in a robot. Tex first appeared in _Red vs. Blue._

**Sheila**

The Blue's tank, who with the help of Caboose, initially killed Church. Due to many damages on her tank body, her training program was transferred to a spaceship, something that she appreciates. Sheila first appeared in _Red vs. Blue._

Fipp: The number I was thinking was 3. Unfortunately Kisdota-The Freak Gamer, DaemonArts, and Vampire Smile all guess 5. So you three will have to guess another number.

As for the rest of you, thank you for taking part in this contest.

Please review

Mrfipp


	135. OVA Red vs Blue II

-1Fipp: Out of curiosity, does anyone know who would make good Jap. Voice actors for Tom and Tanith?

Kingdom Hearts OVA: Red vs. Blue II: The Wrong Crowd

Down in the caves below Blood Gulch, Sarge was preparing the men to take over the Blue Base, so that they could continue their eternal stalemate in the Red vs. Blue war.

Yeah, epic.

"And then Donut will use all our grenades to bombard the base, while we move forward in an advanced cover-fire formation," Sarge said, finishing his perfectly planned plan of attack.

"Got it," Gif said, who was now showing an odd sort of determination. "And nobody hurts Sister. _That's my job_."

"Who's Sister?" Tanith asked.

"My sister." Tanith gave Grif a questioning look. "What? I'm her big brother, and it's our jobs to protect them, as well as kick their asses."(1)

"Why does _Donut_ get to stay on the sidelines?" Simmons asked.

"Because, he's got a great arm. Heh, he coulda gone pro," Sarge replied.

"It comes from years of tossing." Donut said happily.

"And as discussed, in the event that we are cornered and no other options exist, Donut will make sure to save at least four grenades, one for each of you. And two for Grif."

"Anyone have a preference of Frag or Sticky? Tell me now, I don't want any complaining later on." Donut said.

"Frag, no wait Sticky." Simmons said

"Surprise me." Grif sighed.

"I'm gonna change back to frag," Simmons quickly said, thinking about what Donut could use for a sticky grenade.

"Can I have a couple dozen?" Tanith asked. "If I'm going out, I'm taking you all with me."

"Are we sure we want her on this team?" Grif asked nervously, scooting away from Tanith.

"Hey Sarge," Donut spoke up, "have you thought about calling for reinforcements? Like when we called for the ship."

"You mean the ship that crushed you while bringing more blue soldiers? Yeah maybe we shouldn't do that." Grif said.

"It's worth a shot. They owe us one now." Sarge turned on his radio and began to speak into it. "Come in Command. Are you there? Vic, are you there? Come in! Is this thing on?"

Simmons heard what sounded like Sarge's voice coming from the darkness of the cave.

"Does anybody hear that echo?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah, we're in a cave Simmons. _Caves echo._ Duh. That's how bats navigate," Donut

said.

"No, it seems like it's coming from back the way we came."

"Yeah, I think I hear it too," Tanith said.

"Did you say bats, what bats?" Grif gulped, then jumped behind Tanith in fear. The fact that since Tanith was much smaller than him, and thus would make a poor shield did not cross his mind. "Were you talking about bats?"

"Um, just, bats in general." Donut replied

"Don't bullshit me dude, I heard bats!" Grif pointed all around the cave as to where the bats could be.

"_Hehehey, roho amigo. What's goin' awn?" _said an annoying and nasally voice over Sarge's radio, Tanith figured it must be this 'Vic' guy the red soldier spoke about.

"Vic, we need help!" Sarge yelled into his radio. "The Blues have executed a brilliant plan, and it looks like we've fallen for it perfectly. No doubt they're celebrating at our very own base as we speak."

Red Base . . .

"Don't move," Tex said, holding her gun right at Church's head.

"Ooh, busted!" Tucker laughed. "Kill him Tex, I've got fifty-to-one odds if his next death is caused by anyone but Caboose."

"Next death?" Tom asked. "You mean he's been killed before?" Tom replayed what Tucker said in his head. "Can I get in on this bet?"

The Caves . . .

"We're going to die if we don't get some help over here Vic," Sarge said into the radio urgently.

"_Uh hey dude it's Vic Junior," _the voice said, sounding annoyed at Sarge._ "We already covered that."_

Sarge growled. "Vic Junior. We're going to die if we don't get some help over here."

"_Okay dude, calm down, take a chill pill. If you don't have a chill pill take one of those chill strips, you put it on your tongue it dissolves, chill. I'll try to help, but someone's been here monkeying with my equipment. Just give me a second and I'll- oh, no oh man, I gotta go bye, try to win."_

"Hello? I don't hear any hold music. Please don't transfer me to India. Hello?"

In another part of the cave, moments before . . .

At the large computers that Tanith and the Reds, a man in a grey and yellow jumpsuit, buzz cut, and a cigarette in his hand was in a chair, talking to the screen.

"_Vic Junior. We're going to die if we don't get some help over here." _Sarge's voice rang from the computers.

"Okay dude, calm down, take a chill pill," Vic Jr. said. "If you don't have a chill pill take one of those chill strips, you put it on your tongue it dissolves, _chill_. I'll try to help, but someone's been here monkeying with my equipment. Just give me a second and I'll-"

"Hello? Hello. Who's there?" Simmons called out as he and Tanith walked up the path to the computers.

"I defiantly heard someone," Tanith said, tightening the hilt of her blade.

"Oh, no oh man, I gotta go bye, try to win." Vic then jumped out of his chair and ran deep into the cave, lest he be discovered, then everything they had worked on would be ruined!

"Who's talking down here? Hello?" Simmons called to the empty computer station.

"_Oh, yes I'm still here Vic. We need help!"_

"Sarge?" Tanith ran to the computer. "Simmons! It's Sarge!"

"Tanith? Simmons? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's us Sarge,"

"_What the- do you two work at Command now? When were you promoted?"_

"I don't work at Command, you called me here. It looks like this monitoring equipment is interfering with our radios. Or something," Simmons explained.

"And I don't even work for this military unit," Tanith said. "Hell, I don't even work for an army, I've never even had a job! So sweet! I got a promotion for something I have nothing to do with."

The Reds . . .

"Diabolical," Sarge said to Simmons and Tanith via the radio. "Well get yer keester back here. Red Command is useless."

"There's a newsflash," Grif scoffed.

"Shut up Grif," the sergeant growled.

"Did that order come from Command?" Grif said, knowing it would annoy the red-clad soldier.

"_In fact it did_. And they also ordered my foot to report up your ass on the double!"

Simmons and Tanith . . .

"I can't believe I donated organs for this fucking war," said Simmons, who was watching Sarge and Grif on the computer screen.

Red Base . . .

"Tex I am not O'Malley," Church tried to reason with the black-clad soldier.

"Who's O'Malley?" Tom asked Tucker.

"Oh, he's just some evil computer program that takes over people's head from time to time," Tucker said nonchalantly. "It's no big deal."

"Bullshit," spat Tex. "It all makes sense now." She cocked her gun. "You were the one that told Gary where we were-"

"Who's Gary?" Tom asked.

"Just some computer program that tells lots of lies," Tucker answered.

"You were the one that wanted me to disable Sheila by moving her to the ship, and you wanted the ignition coil once I'd removed it."

"And Sheila?"

"Out tank's training program."

"That's all coincidental. It doesn't make me evil. Just makes me a bad leader," Church said, hoping this would keep a bullet from finding its way into his head.

"Why would Caboose tell me it was you?" Tex asked.

"_You're getting information from Caboose!" _Church hissed, clearly upset at Tex's informant.

"_Thaaat's right!"_ Caboose said over the radio.

"Dude, I'll tell you what. If you get me killed again, I gotta tell ya, this time I'm gonna be a little pissed."

"_Sheila told me that O'Malley might be inside Blue Leader."_

"And aren't you the Blue Leader?" Tom asked.

"First off; Sheila's crazy, remember? Besides I was never _officially_ promoted to Blue Leader anyway. That's," Church's eyes widened. "Oh no,"

"What?"

"Flowers," Church said. "Our dead captain." 

000

In the cave, in a part where the Reds were not, two soldiers, as wells as an alien, were talking to a decapitated robot head.

The first soldier, dubbed Doc by Church do to his 'medical' background was dressed in purple, and had short blondish-hair. The second, Grif's sister, Sister, was dressed in yellow, and had her blonde hair tied in to pigtails. The small dinosaur-like alien, Tucker's alien baby Junior, wore aqua and blue armor. They had been sent by Church into the caves to attack the Red Base from behind, but had become completely lost, and instead found Lopez, a robot built by Sarge, who was now just a head.

"So that's how you got here Lopez?" Doc said, rubbing his chin with his hand. "What a strange, yet totally believable story."

"¿Quién es la gringo?" Lopez asked in complete Spanish. _'Who's that guy?'_

Doc, Sister and Junior turned to one of the tunnels to see two figures walking towards them; the first one was a larger, teal version of Junior. The Alien growled, causing. Junior to hid behind Doc's leg.

"Hi there," the other said, stepping into the light, revealing his blue armor, brown hair and ponytail. "I don't think we've met. I'm captain Butch Flowers. And this, is my friend."

"Hi nice to meet you!" Sister beamed. "Hey, wait, wasn't I sent here to replace you?"

"Honk?" Junior asked, frightened by the new man and alien.

"Hey there little guy," Flowers said in a nice calm voice as he kneeled down to Junior's level. "I've been waiting a very, very long time to meet you." Flowers then began to break out into an evil laughter that sounded nothing like his own voice.

**Vic Jr.**

An annoying tech support guy who acts as command for both the Red and Blue teams, though it seems they are not aware of this. He seems to have an idea as too what is going on in Blood Gulch. Vic Jr. first appeared in _Red vs. Blue._

**Sister**

Grif's sister. She joined the army to be closer to her brother, but die to her color-blindness joined the Blues instead of the Reds. She is a very 'loose' person, in more ways then one, which often greatly angers her protective older brother. Sister first appeared in _Red vs. Blue._

**Doc**

A pacifistic medic on loan to both teams. For quiet a while, Doc was infected by O'Malley, but for the most part was more then happy to share his head. Despite his medic rank, he seems not to be a very good one. Doc first appeared in _Red vs. Blue._

**Junior**

A small parasitic embryo implanted in Tucker by another alien that grew into a baby alien. While originally Tucker denied anything to with Junior, he seems to have grown attached to him, snapping at people who insult him. Junior first appeared in _Red vs. Blue._

**Lopez**

A robot built by Sarge, but programmed to speak Spanish for some reason. While originally a Red, he later became a Blue, then joined forces with O'Malley due to the abuse and neglected he suffered. Currently he is now just a head due to a massive explosion. Lopez first appeared in _Red vs. Blue._

**Captain Butch Flowers**

The former leader of the Blues who died of an aspirin overdose. Captain Flowers believed in team morale building, something that annoyed Church and Tucker, the latter who later stole his teal armor after his death. He has been brought back to life, and is not O'Malley's current host. Captain Flowers first appeared in _Red vs. Blue._

**Alien**

A heretic alien who has come to fulfill a prophecy involving Junior, and Tucker's sword. After the failure of his predecessor, who was Junior's father, he came here to complete it. The Alien first appeared in _Red vs. Blue._

**O'Malley**

AKA Omega. O'Malley was a violent AI implanted in the already violent Tex, with horrific results. O'Malley can jump from person to person and possess them, making them do his evil deeds. Tex has made it her life mission to kill him. O'Malley first appeared in _Red vs. Blue._

(1) A rule that I too agree with.

Fipp: Now finally, this contest has come to and end, I was thinking of 7! I am sorry DaemonArts, but you did not win, though thank you for trying.

Vampire Smile, Kisdota, you win! Now, PM a basic bio of the villain OC to me and include such information such as appearance, personality, mannerisms, weapons, abilities, and any other miscellaneous information, and they will appear in the third OVA: Inversed Nothing.

Please review

Mrfipp


	136. OVA Red vs Blue III

-1Fipp: First, I would like everyone to wish my friend TLSoulDude a Happy Birthday! (Yeah!) And second, well, there really is no second, so just wish TL a Happy Birthday.

Kingdom Hearts OVA: Red vs. Blue III: Uncommunicado

"I am not O'Malley," Church said, "I'm _telling_ you, it's Flowers."

"And just 'ow can a dead man be possessed by an AI?" Tom said, hoping that Tex would shoot Church, since he wanted to win the bet.

"Then what happened to the Reds, Tom? Where did they go? I certainly didn't sneak over here and scare them off in my _spare_ time, when I wasn't dealing with you, Tucker and Tex, and that new yellow freak, and that stupid disgusting kid of Tucker's."

"Man," Tucker said, looking down at his teal armor, "I hope if Flowers is alive that he doesn't want this armor back. Hey what's up with the Reds?"

"Where are they?" Tex asked, looking around.

"Who knows." Church shrugged. "Maybe it's lunch time. Maybe the Red army doesn't pay overtime and they all just went home."

"All their stuff is here. I don't _think_ they evacuated," Tex said.

"Both armies suck, don't they?" Tom asked.

"More than you know," Church replied.

"What _do_ you think Tex?" Tucker asked.

"I think we may have walked right in to a-"

"A trap?" said a new voice, a rough English one. All four of them turned around to see a balding man with a handlebar mustache in white armor pointing a machine gun at them.

"Wyoming," Tex growled through clenched teeth.

"Do I really 'ave to ask?" Tom asked.

"Just some friend of Tex's," Tucker said. "He's a dick."

"Okay see? Now, if I _was_ O'Malley, I would've known that was gonna happen,  
Church said triumphantly folding his arms over his chest.

000

While Tom and the Blues were dealing with Wyoming on the Red Base, Tanith and the Reds were down in the caves, making their way to Red Base when Grif stopped in his tracks.

"Shouldn't we rethink this plan?" he asked.

"Why?" Sarge asked the orange soldier.

"Well now that Simmons and Tanith cut us off from Command, we're attacking the enemy base with no support."

"We didn't cut us off from Command," Tanith snapped

"You interrupted the radio transmission!"

"No we didn't," Simmons said. "Whoever Sarge was talking with was already down in that cave. We just walked up and started talking to Sarge in the middle of it."

"What the fuck do you think interrupting means?"

"Can it you three," ordered Sarge.

"Yeah, you're giving me a headache," said a Brooklyn accent.

"What the hell was that?" Tanith asked. She and the Reds turned around to see a bowling ball propped up against the cave wall.

"Andy, is that you?" Simmons asked, taking several steps back.

"No, I'm the other talking bomb. Francis. Pleased to meet ya, ya dickhead!" Andy yelled.

"Talking bomb?" Tanith asked, eyebrow cocked.

"Yeah, I'm a talking bomb, got any problems with it toots?"

Tanith remained silent before breaking out in a wide grin. "That's so cool! A talking bomb! I thought you were a bowling bowl!"

"I ain't a bowling ball!"

"What are you doing here?" Simmons asked. "I thought you were busy helping the enemy."

"The Blues?" Tanith asked.

"No, the bat people," Gif said.

"Nah, they didn't need me any more," Andy dejectedly replied. "Apparently that revived guy learned enough alien language to get by. And then it was 'what have you done for me lately?'."

"Hey, what was that deal they were talking about when I was all drugged out? Grif asked.

"Grif, I'm proud of you," Donut brightly said, slapping Grif on the back. "Admitting you _have_ a problem, is the first step."

"_Fuck off, Donut," _Grif growled.

"Baby steps Grif."

"There's this new alien here, and he says he's looking for some other alien, and then revived the blue guy to help him," Andy explained. "But then something happened to him. I don't know what; started acting all, _funky._"

"The alien revived him?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah. They don't treat life and death the same way we do. Fact that little guy that everyone thinks-"

"We don't have time for this," Sarge yelled. "Let's go men!" He then began to run further into the cave, the Reds behind him.

"Wait, take me with you!" Andy pleaded.

Sarge stopped in his tracks and turned towards the bomb. "Andy, we're going in to battle unmanned, low on ammo and with _no support_. What use could we possibly have for a bomb?" Sarge turned around and followed his men.

"I could always act as a lookout... or a spy... or a chef? Or you know, you could always, use me as a bomb…" Andy sighed. "Oh, hey Lopez."

"Meh," the robot head said. '_Up yours.'_

"Sweet!" said Tanith, who had stayed behind. "A talking head!"

"Grande, un nuevo rojo. Ahora máteme," Lopez sighed._ 'Great, a new Red. Kill me now.'_

"No soy técnico un Rojo," Tanith said in Spanish._ 'Technically I'm not a Red.'_

"¿Espera, usted habla español?" Lopez asked in surprise._ 'Wait, you speak Spanish?'_

"Yup, también hablo un manojo entero de idiomas, como holandés, alemán, portugués, chino, japonés y el convenio."_ 'Yup, I also speak a whole bunch of languages, like Dutch, German, Portuguese, Chinese, Japanese and Covenant.'_

"¿Convenio?"_ 'Covenant?'_

"Blarg!" _'Yes!' _(1)

"Pozo qué usted saben."_ 'Well what do you know.'_

"¡Yup, ahora conseguí conseguir que iba, le veo más adelante!" Tanith waved Lopez goodbye and ran down the cave and after the Reds._ 'Yup, now I got to get going, see you later!'_

"¡No! ¡No me deje aquí!" Lopez called out in vain, only to be ignored._ 'No! Don't leave me here!'_

"¡Adios!" _'Bye!'_

"Ha! Take that Lopez!" Andy laughed at the robot's misfortune.

"Le odio."_ 'I hate you.'_

000

"Wyoming," Tex growled.

"Ah yes, hello Tex," Wyoming said, an overconfident smile on his face. "So sorry to sneak up on you when you were busy quarrelling about, well whatever it is exactly you people do here. I'm guessing some kind of ditch digging or something."

"Blue Team doesn't even _have_ shovels," Tucker pointed out. "Which kind of sucks, because our guys are the ones who keep dying."

"And it looks like that trend is going to continue." Wyoming then turned his sights on Tom. "Oh, and it looks like you have a new recruit, bit of a shame that the rookie will die with you without experiencing how dull this place can be."

"I'm not really part of this army, so you really have no reason to kill," Tom said. "So I'll just be leaving-"

"Stay." Wyoming pointed his gun, causing Tom to stop in his tracks.

"Why are you here Wyoming?" Church asked. "Tex? Because if you are she's right there. All yours buddy. Go for it."

"Yeah. Ladies first!" Tucker called out.

"It is polite," Tom said.

"Not at all. I'm here for your little friend. He's very important to a lot of people," Wyoming said with a chuckle. The white Freelancer didn't noticed Church switch on his radio.

"Ahuh-huh-huh excuse me," the cobalt said, faking a cough.

000

"Hmm," said Caboose who was currently in the thinking position of a very familiar yellow bear. "Now that Church is possessed by O'Malley and is evil, do you think we'll have to kick him off the team? Then it would be just me and my sidekick Tucker. That's not a lot o' people on the team... Also I don't like Tucker? Oh, I know: maybe we could convince one of the Reds to switch sides! Then we can give them Tucker. That would fix both problems! " The phone started to ring.

"_I don't know, that doesn't seem like it would work,"_ Sheila said.

"Oh, Church is calling me." Caboose activated his radio. "Probably to ask me to be his new best friend. Or to infect me with a horrible computer virus. Excuse me for a minute Sheila I have to take this."

"_Affirmative."_

"Yes! Hello evil Church. What can I do for ya?"

"_So Wyoming,"_ Church's voice rang over the radio. _"You just showed up here and decided to attack us."_

"Uh, my name is Caboooose . . ."

"_And now you've caught us at gunpoint, and it looks like we're in big trouble."_

"Uh that doesn't sound like something I would do. I think you have the wrong

number."

"_Here at Red Base. Wyoming. You found us and are holding us prisoner. At the Red base. Wyoming."_

"Ah Red Base no, uh, I'm in the ship. _The shiiiip._ Sheila I think O'Malley has driven him crazy, uhm, he's talking nonsense."

"_If only someone nearby, someone with access to a tank, somehow knew what was going on and could help us. Someone for instance, in blue armor. Who somehow knew about the situation, and figured out what the fuck other people were talking about, and tried to fucking help us, and then we would be saved!"_

"Yeah, he's definitely crazy." There was then a rumbling noise, he walked to the window and pressed his face and hands against it, just to see Sheila's former tank body driving off towards Red Base.

"Hey Sheila, where's the tank part of you going?"

000

"Why do you keep explaining things to me?" a confused Wyoming asked. "I understand the situation perfectly. I ambushed you, you're quivering in fear."

"Yeah what are you, the narrator now or something?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, stop with the commentary," Tom said. "It is really not required."

"I just want everyone to be on the same page about **Wyoming, ambushing us, **_**at the Red base**_," Church said.

"We know," Tucker said.

"Wyoming. The bad guy."

"We know!" this was Tom.

"And we're here at the Red base. Which isn't the Blue base. Or the caves, or the cliffs, or that weird tree, the windmill, the World That Never Was or Disney Castle."

"We get it dude, we're standing right here!" Tucker half-yelled.

"Maybe we should take this from the top. Do you wanna write this down?"

"What the _bloody hell is wrong with you?!_" Tom yelled in annoyance.

"I think your friend here has lost his marbles," Wyoming said.

"Oh you wanna see crazy wait until you try to take my fucking kid," Tucker sharply said. "What do you want with him anyway, he never did anything to you."

"It's not what he did, it's what he's going to do. That child is very special."

Tucker sighed. "Yeah, I know. I guess I should have read to him more, or something." Being a single parent was a very trying ordeal.

"Not that kind of special, you half-wit. I mean he's important."

"**Red Base. No one is in the state of Wyoming!"**

000

"There's the base," Sarge said, looking at his team's base. The Reds and Tanith had managed to find their way out of the caves and were currently hiding in a pocket of trees located near their own base, and were about to launch their assault on the Blue Base.

"It looks like they're in trouble," Simmons said. "Is that that bounty hunter guy? That guy's a dick."

"You know," Tanith said. "That guy in the green, he looks really familiar, I wonder who it could be." She shrugged. "Oh well, probably no one important."

"Hah!" Sarge laughed. "The Blues have overextended themselves and spread their forces too thin! Classic blunder. Change of plans men, instead of hitting Blue Base, we're going to take back our own base!"

Just as the Reds and Tanith were about to attack the Blues and reclaim their base back, a massive tank, the Blue's tank, rolled by them and headed for Red Base.

"_Tank!" _Grif yelled in fear.

"Oh shit!" Simmons cursed.

"Free change of plans, men!" Sarge yelled out as he ran towards Blue Base, followed by the others.

"Fuck this!" Grif, surprisingly, was running faster then all of them in retreat.

"Blue Base it is."

Tanith sighed before running after the Reds. She really wanted to take over the Red Base, but that was a fucking tank!

000

"That little alien of yours has a very important destiny to fulfill. And we're going to make sure he does it," Wyoming explained.

"Well he's not here, so guess what. You're shit out of luck," Tucker said.

"I'm well aware; my partner's taking care of that little acquisition _right now_. I'm just here to, tidy up a bit."

"How'd you sneak up on us anyway? Tex," the teal soldier turned to the black one. "I thought you were supposed to be _good_ at this stealth stuff."

"I am," Tex said with a smirk, before vanishing into midair. Tom recognized this as the ability had she used earlier in their brief fight.

"Wow, that's awesome. _Good for you_," Tucker said in a downed manner.

"Oh no, Tex has gone invisible," Wyoming didn't even appear to try and act scared. "Whatever shall I do. Fretting, worry."

"Dude I wouldn't sound so smug," Church said, fully confident in Tex. "She kicked your ass last time and you weren't outnumbered like ya are now."

"What's that?" Tom asked, pointing towards a large tank parking itself near the base.

"Haha yeah! It worked!"Church laughed. "I can't believe Caboose came through! How ya like that Wyoming? We even have our tank now. _Booya_ mother fucker!"

"Ho ho ho ho ho, _your_ tank?" Wyoming chuckled, as though he thought the tank was of no problem to him at all.

"_Knock knock, Church," _the tank said in a monotonous, computer voice.

"Oh shit." Church's arms dropped to his side in defeat.

"I thought ya said the tank was a girl," Tom asked.

"It is," groaned Tucker. "That's Gary, and I think he's Wyoming's AI."

"Crap,"

"Why is it that something dramatic seems to happen _exactly_ every five minutes?" Church said. "I mean, I can't _possibly_ be the only one out here noticing this trend."

"_Firing main cannon."_

**Andy**

The bomb, literally. Andy was originally built by Tex in order to kill O'Malley, then later became a translator between the Blues and an alien. He is very rude, and offensive, having other abandon him when they don't need him anymore, and he is just waiting to explode, literally. Andy first appeared in _Red vs. Blue._

**Wyoming**

A Freelancer, just like Tex. Wyoming is willing to take any job for money, and has no qualms about morality, and has a habit of sarcastically apologizing when he does something, and feigning fear when in danger. Currently he is working with O'Malley and Vic Jr.. Wyoming first appeared in _Red vs. Blue._

**Gary**

Also known as Gamma as well as Wyoming's AI. Gary first appeared as an ancient computer program, then lied to the soldiers about them traveling to the future. He is not very trustworthy do to all his lying. Gary first appeared in _Red vs. Blue._

(1) I do think 'Blarg' means 'Yes'.

Please be well

Mrfipp


	137. OVA Red vs Blue IV

-1Fipp: I'm surprised that so far this hasn't gotten so many reviews, especially since a number of you are aware of what Red vs. Blue is.

Kingdom Hearts OVA: Red vs. Blue IV: Same Old, Same Old

000

'_Haha yeah! Whay it worked! I can't believe Caboose came through! How ya like that Wyoming? We even have our tank now. Booya mother fu-' _Church's voice called out over the radio.

"Sheila, um did you send the tank out there to, help them?" Caboose asked, turning from the window to the AI's avatar on the screen

"_Negative," _Sheila said with a shake of her digital head.

"Oh, so the tank went out there, on its own?"

"_Affirmative."_

"Sheila, I think they might be in trouble."

"_Affirmative."_

"I, should help them!"

"_Affirmative."_

"I could go out there-"

"_Negative."_

"And help them beat Wyoming-"

"_Negative."_

"And save the day-"

"_Nope."_

"And everyone will love me!"

"_What?"_

"Especially Church!"

"_My sensors indicate you don't stand a chance."_

"Thanks Sheila! This is a great plan!"

Sheila sighed a virtual breathe at Caboose's idiocy.

000

"You know I really can't thank you enough for leaving your tank _completely_ unattended," Wyoming chuckled, "It was very kind of you old chap. Makes your defeat and humiliation so much easier."

"Yeah? Well, great, glad we could help. I'm sure if you give us enough time we'll just kill ourselves," Church said. "Save ya some ammo."

"If it makes you feel any better your death is for a very noble cause."

"This is the worst team ever," Tom said. "And what do ya want with this alien-kid-thing of Tucker's?"

"What?" Tucker suddenly yelled out, jumping back. "How did we get here?"

"Tucker?" Church said.

"What!?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"With _me? What's happening?_"

"Being 'eld prisoner," Tom said, "at gun point, like for the last ten minutes. You were 'ere with us, so should know what's going on."

"What? How? I'm so confused."

"What do you mean _how?_ Are you retarded?" Church asked.

"But Tex! She-"

"What about 'er?" Tom asked. "She's invisible! She'll probably kill this guy in the next few minutes."

"Oh right, Tex," Wyoming said. "You mean, _her?_" The white Freelancer then whipped out his gun, the butt crashing against something in midair. There then a crackle of electricity as Tex's invisibility gave out, and the redhead fell to the ground unconscious. "Poor Tex," Wyoming said as he looked down at her. "Never could figure out when she'd been beaten."

"What? How did you know where she was?" Church asked in complete surprise. How the hell could this second rate bounty hunter beat Tex?

"What do you mean, that's where she was before!" Tucker said.

"Tucker! That is the first time it 'appened! There was no before!" yelled Tom, who was beginning to get annoyed with the teal soldier.

"Wait a minute," Wyoming said skeptically, "what's going on?"

"_I think he knows," _Gary said.

"I think you're right." Wyoming pointed his gun specifically at Tucker.

"Church! I'm coming to help!" The men, and AI, turned to the hills to see a man in blue armor running towards them. Tom guessed this must have been Caboose since he was holding his assault rifle upside-down. "Don't start without me!"

"It's the idiot," Wyoming said with annoyance, "take care of him. Quickly."

"_Right," _Gary said, pointing his cannon from Tom and the Blues to Caboose.

"_Caboose, no, stay back! Don't get near the tank!_" Tucker yelled out in desperation.

Gary then unleashed the tank's machine gun, each bullet striking Caboose in the chest and head region. The soldier cried out in pain as the fell to the ground, blood flying from his body like rain.

"Caboose! **Noooo!**" Church cried out.

Wyoming smiled to himself, admiring his work, before stepping to the side to avoid a teleporting Tom's blade from slicing him in half. The Freelancer quickly raised his gun and shot him in the temple, causing Tom to fall to the ground in a similar fashion as Caboose. (1)

000

"Whoa," Sarge said, looking through the scope of the team's sniper rifle. "Looks like the blue one just got killed by the tank, and one was shot in the head."

"A Blue got killed by their own tank?" Simmons asked, scratching his own head. "Man, I just had the weirdest sense of déjà vu."

"Hey," Grif said, elbowing Simmons, "speaking of getting tanked, we should see if the Blues have any beer around here."

"Hiyo!" Sarge called out.

"Yes!" Tanith cheered.

"Not you, you're a minor," Donut said.

"Dammit."

000

"Go, move! Look out" Tucker yelled as he and Church ran down the base's ramp to escape the gunfire Gary was unleashing upon them and hiding behind one of the large boulders nearby.

"Caboose, Caboose!" Church called out. "Ah, fuck he's not moving! And I don't think Tom's doing so well either."

"I'm telling you they're dead," Tucker said. "Just like last time."

"Tucker, you are gonna start making sense _right, now_. That's an order," Church growled. He had no fucking time to deal with any bullshit.

"This already happened. Wyoming shot Caboose, Tex jumped Wyoming and knocked his gun away and then-"

"Tex is un_conscious!_"

"Fucking A, I know, that's what I'm saying!"

Church quickly leaned over the rock and fired his sniper rifle, the bullets making its way into Wyoming's gut. The Freelance then fell down. "Oh- I hit him! I hit him! I can't believe I hi- I mean, I knew this sniper rifle was awesome."

"This is just like last time! Once Wyoming lost everything seemed to-"

_WHIMP_

"Reset."

"You know I really can't thank you enough for leaving your tank _completely_ unattended," Wyoming chuckled, "It was very kind of you old chap. Makes your defeat and humiliation so much easier."

"Yeah? Well, great, glad we could help. I'm sure if you give us enough time we'll just kill ourselves," Church said. "Save ya some ammo."

"If it makes you feel any better your death is for a very noble cause."

"This is the worst team ever," Tom said. "And what do ya want with this alien-kid-thing of Tucker's?"

"What is going on?" Tucker asked, jumping back.

"Being 'eld prisoner," Tom said, "at gun point, like for the last ten minutes. You were 'ere with us, so should know what's going on."

"Church, Tom, don't you guys remember any of this?"

"Tucker, what the fuck are you talkin' about?" Church asked.

"Is there something in the water 'ere?" Tom asked,

"_He knows," _Gary said.

"How the devil is he keeping up with us?" Wyoming asked.

"_Irrelevant. Eliminate him."_ The AI then fired his cannon at Tucker, but fortunately missed.

"Go, move!" Tucker called out as he, Church and Tom ran down the ramp. "Tex look out, he knows where you are!" Tex rematerializes as Tucker and Church make their way back down to the canyon

Tex suddenly reappeared from thin air. "What?" Unfortunately she had little time to think about how Tucker knew where she was, as she was forced to fight both Wyoming and Gary.

"Church! I am coming to help! Don't start without me!" Caboose yelled out as he ran over the hill, right on time.

"Oh, shit I forgot about Caboose!" Tucker yelled.

From the base's top, Wyoming quickly pulled away from his battle with Tex and drew his sniper rifle, shooting Caboose in the face.

"Eh!" Caboose cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. "I am dead!"

"Caboose! **Noooo!**" Church cried out.

000

"Yowza!" Sarge said, as he looked through the scope of the Red Team's sniper rifle. "Looks like the blue one just got sniped!"

"Hey, speaking of getting sniped," Grif said as he elbowed Simmons, "we should see if the Blues have any ...beer around here?" he now said with some uncertainty.

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean?" Simmons asked.

"I don't know. Sounded a lot funnier in my head before I said it."

"Man, I just had the weirdest sense of déjà vu."

"Can I have a beer?"

"No, you're a minor."

"Dammit."

000

"Aw crap," said Tucker, who was now hiding behind a large boulder with Church and Tom.

"What do you mean _aw crap?_ Caboose just got killed!" Church yelled out.

"If that's yer reaction, that's just cold," Tom said.

"No, I mean I think it's okay," Tucker said, getting some looks from Tom and Church. "Somehow Wyoming keeps looping us through the same events over and over again. And no one but me seems to remember. I don't know how, but every time he gets hurt things just start-"

_WHIMP_

"Yeah? ell, great, glad we could help. I'm sure if you give us enough time we'll just kill ourselves," Church said. "Save ya some ammo."

"This is the worst team ever," Tom said. "And what do ya want with this alien-kid-thing of Tucker's?"

"Yeah," Tucker said. "What did he do to you?"

"You don't, remember?" Wyoming asked, eyebrow raised.

"Remember?" Tucker asked. "You never told me anything."

"_I think it worked, that time," _Gary said.

"Apparently," Wyoming said. "Keep your eye on him next time."

"The fuck are you guys talking about?" Church asked. "Oh you know what, never mind. Keep talking. Waste time until Tex kills you."

"Oh right, dear Tex. You mean, her?" Wyoming then lunged his gun forward, crashing the butt of it against he invisible Tex's face, causing her to fall to the ground. "Oh poor Tex. Never could understand when she was-" The Freelancer felt immense pain, he then looked down at his chest to see the tips of Tucker's sword sticking out of his armor.

"_**Beaten!?**_" Tucker yelled in triumph.

"Oh dear!" Wyoming spat out blood before falling to the ground, dead. (2)

"_Reggie?" _Gary asked, some concern now laced in his monotone voice.

"That's right bitch. I take care of my kid," Tucker said, giving Wyoming's corpse a kick.

"I'm coming to help! Don't start without me!" yelled Caboose as he ran over the hill.

Tucker groaned in annoyance and picked up Wyoming's sniper, he then used it and began to shoot at Caboose's feet. "Caboose, get the fuck out of here!"

"Okay bye, I don't wanna help any more," Caboose yelled as he ran back to Sheila, not wanting Tucker to shoot at him anymore. Why was Tucker so mean?

000

"Whoa," said Sarge as he looked through the scope of the Red's sniper rifle. "Looks like the white guy just got stabbed."

"Hey, speaking of getting stabbed…" Grif said, about to elbow Simmons, but stopping before rubbing his temples. "I think I have a headache all of a sudden. For some reason I want a beer."

"Man I just had the weirdest sense of…" Simmons said, "meh what's that thing called? When you, think you've done something, but you don't know if you did it?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

"Can I have a beer?"

"No, you're a minor."

"Dammit."

000

"Tucker, how did you know that was gonna happen?" Church asked as he, Tucker and Tom ran from an angry Gary.

"Because of Wyoming," Tucker said, as the three of them began to head towards the base's hangar.

"Just what the hell is going on?!" Tom asked.

"Okay, Wyoming, Tex too, were part of this super soldier project-thing, and all the guys got an AI and a cool armor enhancement."

"Yeah, Tex got Omega and invisibility, and Wyoming got Gamma and-?" Church said.

"I think Wyoming can loop us through little segments of time, and he just keeps doing it over and over again until he wins," Tucker explained.

"Loop?" Tom asked. "Just 'ow many times did 'e loop us?"

"Who knows? Doesn't matter now. That cocksucker's dead."

"No no, it _does_ matter," Church said as he ran in front of Tucker and directed him and Tom, who now resolved not to ask questions since he highly doubted he'd understand the answers, to the large door of Red Base. "Don't you remember when we came here to begin with? _I_ got stuck in a loop, and every time I went back, I left a bunch of-"

The three stopped at the door, now faced with an army of a dozen Wyoming clones.

'Copies," Church said dejectedly.

The Wyoming copies began to chuckle and laugh at their victory.

(1) A headshot is one of the few things that can kill Tom. Permanently.

(2) That is one of my favorite RvB moments. Wyoming deserves getting killed by Tucker for what he did to Caboose.

Please review

Mrfipp


	138. OVA Red vs Blue V

-1Fipp: This chapter of All's End is brought to you by tacos. Because they're awesome.

Kingdom Hearts OVA: Red vs. Blue V: Repent, The End is Near

000

"Yes, everything is coming together as planned," said Captain Butch Flowers to the computer system in front of him. "And these fools still have no idea. Once the young one gets his sword, there will be no stopping us."

"_Hey, what about the other guy dude, does he know about the thing with the thing?" _the voice of Vic Jr. asked.

"No that beast does not suspect anything either. Everyone has played right in to our hands." Flowers then began to laugh, but stopped after several moments. "Okay maybe that was a little loud." More evil laughter. "There. That's better."

000

"They're getting away!" one of the Wyoming clones called out as they chased Tom, Church and Tucker from the Red Base.

"Come on!" Tucker yelled to Church and Tom, who were lagging behind while Tucker successfully dodged the bullets.

"Cut them off!" One of the Wyoming clones yelled.

"Why aren't you being affected by any of this?" Church asked.

"Remember the sniper shot!"

"He said it has something to do with the sword!" Tucker quickly spun around and fired the sniper rifle, shooting a Wyoming in the head.

"I _told_ you to watch for the sniper shot."

"Who said?" Tom asked, using a magnetic pulse to deflect bullets. "When did they say that?"

"I've got to get my sight!"

"Just trust me!" Tucker yelled out.

"Get off the ledge you fool!"

Tom quickly spun around and fired a bolt of lightning, and hitting a Wyoming in the chest.

"The cliff! Head for the cliff!" Tucker ordered as he ran for the rocks. "That's where Tex will be!"

"Are you sure?" Church asked, running through a narrow passage in the boulders.

"No, not that way!" Tucker called out.

"Now I've got you!" said a Wyoming that appeared before them, only to be shot by Tucker, killing him.

"Hey you know what, I kinda like this new all-knowing badass Tucker," Church said as he ran to follow Tucker and Tom, only to veer down another path. "He's certainly a lot better than the old one."

"No Church wait! The other way!" Tucker called out.

"_Knock knock Church." _Church stopped in his tracks before he left the boulders, only to look up directly up into Gary's cannon.

The AI fired at him.

"_Son of a bitch!_" Church cried as he dived back into the rocks.

"I meant the other, other way," Tucker said, slightly apologetic. "My bad dude."

"I take back what I said! You still suck."

"Okay Tex perfect, now listen."

"What the hell?" Tex asked as she became visible. "Why do you guys keep giving away my position?"

"It doesn't matter, they know you're here anyway. _DUCK!_" Church, Tom Tex ducked, just in time to avoid a sniper bullets that would have torn though their head.

"Once I hit a towel," one of the Wyoming clones said.

"See?" Tucker said.

"Yeah, Tex, right?" Tom asked. "As much as I 'ate to say this, we may 'ave to trust this guy. Despite the fact 'e may get us killed."

"Trust _him_." Tex pointed an accusing finger at Tucker causing the Teal solider to flinch. "Ten minutes ago he shot me."

"What? I never said it was a perfect plan."

"Kind of a bitch," Church sighed. "But don't worry, now that we're together, I'm sure he has an awesome plan. Right Tucker?"

"Totally," Tucker said with confidence. "Right, now you guys stay here and distract the Wyomings. I'm going take care of that fuckin' tank." Tucker then ran off.

"_Distract_!" Church yelled at Tucker's retreating form. "How?"

"Not getting killed is a great way to start!" Tucker yelled back. "Watch your back!" Several bullets struck the ground near Church's feet.

"**Jesus!**" Church yelled out.

"I really hate that guy," Tom said, as several grenades went off behind them.

000

Caboose stood by the ship, wondering why Tucker had shot at him, he was just trying to help! Maybe because Church told him to shoot at him! Yes! It makes perfect sense now! Though, it still didn't explain why there were so many white guys. Maybe Church had something to do with that. Yeah, Church could do anything like that.

"Caboose!" Said soldier turned around to see Tucker running towards him "Are you ready to help? I need you to do something."

"Great!" Caboose said with much enthusiasm, forgetting about what he was going to ask.

"I need you to run out there and get the tank to shoot at you and try to draw it closer to the ship," Tucker explained, "it's gonna be really danger-"

"Okay!" Caboose cried out, ready to help.

"You know Caboose, that's why I always liked you. Everything falls in to two categories. Either you don't understand it, or you just don't care."

"Yeah, I don't really know what you mean by that. But I guess it doesn't matter."

"Exactly."

"Why didn't you have Tex or Church help or the new guy, Tim? _Is it because I'm the best?_"

"No, it's because Church is an asshole, I kind of forgot about the new guy, and Tex doesn't trust me right now."

"Really? Why not?"

"Eh, because I got to use a sniper rifle and I ended up unloading a round in to her ass."

"Hey chicka bum-bum!"

"Caboose, what did I tell you about that!?"

"Sorry, sorry," Caboose apologized before running towards the tank. Tucker only shook his head before running into the ship.

000

"Hey. Big mean tank jerk." Gary turned his barrel to see that stupid blue soldier standing in plain sight, waving his arms in the air. He really didn't want to make this easy, did he? "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Gary started to roll right up to Caboose. "Dah, that's more like it. ...Uh oh. Uh- okay, uh Tucker, uh, uh here it comes. Tucker? ...Tucker. Um, yeah, I- I I didn't really mean anything, I I just wanted to say um…" The tank barrel was now right up to Caboose's face. "Hi?"

Tucker then jumped onto Gary's back and plugged a large cable into his back. A cable plugged into the ship. "Now Sheila!" Tucker yelled into his radio.

"_Affirmative," _the AI said.

"_What nooooooo . . ." _Gary cried out, before he was downloaded from the tank, and into the ship.

"Did you get him Sheila?" Tucker asked Sheila.

"_I have him! He is currently isolated behind a firewall. He is attempting to get through, but it will take some time. He is not that smart."_

"_I heard that," _Gary said.

"Great. Caboose, stay here, I'll be back in a bit," Tucker yelled as he jumped off of Gary and back towards the battle between Tom, Church, Tex and the Wyoming clones.

"Okay, but I still don't know what's happening," Caboose said, before turning back to the very large gun. "Good tank? Nice tank?"

000

"Man, that seems like a really big fight," said Simmons. No one needed the sniper scope to see the fight from here.

"Yeah. Looks like they don't stand much of a chance," Sarge laughed. "Ah, those Blues are finally getting what they deserve. I always knew this day would come."

"You mean you knew that the Blues would be killed by an unknown group of cloned enemies while in control of _our_ base, and while we were in control of theirs?" Donut asked in amazement. "Seriously? You knew that was coming?"

"Absolutely. It's so obvious. Durrr."

"What a glorious day to be Red," Tanith said, though technically she wasn't Red.

"And the best part of it all is that the Blues are finally gonna be driven out of the canyon, and we get to sit on the sidelines," said Grif, who began to happily light up a cigarette. "Man, someone does all the battling and we just have to kick back and let 'em take the glory, while we enjoy the benefits. We don't have to do anything." The cigarette fell from his mouth as he realized what he had just said.

Sarge growled in annoyance, while Tanith happily jumped in the air.

"You know, one of these days, and I don't know when," Grif stepped on his cigarette, "I'm gonna learn to shut my fuckin' mouth."

"We're going to blow shit up! We're going to blow shit up!" Tanith sang.

000

"Okay, here's the plan," Church said as he, Tom and Tex were kneeling behind a boulder, being bombarded by the Wyoming clone's assaults. "I'll take the ones on the right, Tom and Tucker, you go down the center, and Tex you'll take the ones on the left."

"There's twice as many on the left," Tex pointed out.

"I know, I can count,"

"So far this is a good plan," Tom said, happy that Tex would be taking the bulk of the enemies.

"Just keep backing them up!" Tucker said as he fired his gun.

"Why, what are we waiting- wait a sec."

"Does anyone else 'ear bad polka music?" Tom asked. Indeed, there was music playing in the air, getting louder with each passing second, and it was accompanied by a loud engine roar.

Seconds later, a massive jeep flew over their head and crashed down on several of the Wyoming clones. The jeep, know as the Warthog,(1) held Grif in the driver's seat, Sarge in the passenger's seat, while Simmons was manning the large gun turret seated in the back.

One of the Wyoming rushed the Warthog, only to be shot in the face by Sarge.

"Yeehaw!" Sarge cried out. "Now that's what I call ridin' shotgun! Blammo, haha!"

"Excellent shot, and follow-up one-liner Sir," Simmons said, kissing ass.

"Thank you Simmons." Sarge fired his shotgun just in time to kill a Wyoming that was about to pull Grif out of the driver's seat. "Now get to blastin'!"

"On it Sir!" Simmons pulled the trigger on the turret, and began to effectively cutting down several of the clones. "Yeah, suck it Blue! And you too White! Suck it crackers!"

"_Crackers?_" Grif asked. "I thought you were Dutch Irish?"

"Fuck that shit. Shut up and drive, bitch." Grif sighed and shook his head before pressing his foot on the accelerator, driving the Warthog forward and running over several more Wyoming clones while Simmons and Sarge shot at one who escaped from Grif. "Yeahah, get some, suck it. Ohoh, you want some, how about this? You like that? Yeah, I got

plenty more here! Take that ya honkey mother fuckers!"

"What the hell is going on?" Tom asked, only to be struck in the back of the head.

"Take that Blue!" Tanith yelled out, before stabbed her blade down, only for Tom to catch it.

"What the bloody 'ell Tanith?!" Tom yelled. "What'd ya do that for?"

"You're a Blue, I'm Red. Duh," Tanith said causally.

"What? I ain't Blue, you ain't Red! We're not even part of this damn war!"

"Who the hell is this?" Church asked.

"Who cares!" Tucker said. "This means we got another girl! That makes three! Sweet!"

Tex punched Tucker.

"Oh, are you sure? Because I think-" Tanith started.

"I have a gun now," Tom gestured to the pistol attached to his hip. "I am not afraid to shoot it in your face."

"Bow-chika-bow-wow!"

"Tucker!" Church, Tex, and Tom yelled at the teal soldier.

"What was that noise that guy made?" Tanith asked, completely forgetting all about how she was supposed to kill Tom. "Bow-chika-what-what?"

Tom heavily sighed, wishing Riku was here so he could have him explain to Tanith about these things. It was odd; for something so intelligent, she had not idea about anything related to sex. Tom stepped next to Tanith and leaned down to her eyelevel and began to whisper into her ear. Tanith began nod for several seconds before her eyes widened. Tom pulled back after this and took several steps back.

"Oh, I appreciate it that you told me that Tom." Tanith turned t face Tucker, who had no idea what was about the happed to him, the poor bastard. "BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Tanith leaped from her spot and pounced on Tucker, who began to cry out in pain and fear as Tanith beat him senseless.

"OW! That hurts! Somebody help me! My spleen isn't supposed to bend that way."

Church and Tex could only watch in horror as their teammate was beat within an inch of his life by a teenage girl. Tom sighed with indifference.

"I'm going to watch the Reds kill more stuff. Dammit, they're done already." Both Church and Tex turned to see that Tom was right, and that the Reds had killed all the clones.

Question was: What were they going to kill now?

"Hey Reds!" Answer: Caboose, who ran from behind a rock, still pumped from his 'victory' over Gary. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The Red turned their views on Caboose.

"Uh, is he gonna be okay?" Church asked.

"I am Caboose! The vehicle destroyer!" Caboose cried out triumphantly as he was chased away by the Warthog.

"Probably, I don't care," Tom said.

"Hey one of them is still alive," Church said as he and Tex ran over to a barely moving Wyoming. Tom pulled Tanith off of Tucker, promising she could kill him later, and dragged the two of them after Church and Tex.

"Uuuhhh," Wyoming groaned in pain as he managed to get up in a kneeling position, blood dribbling from his mouth and his armor covered in bullet holes. Despite this, the Blues, Tom and Tanith kept their weapons on him. They weren't taking anymore chances.

"What's your plan, Wyoming?" Church asked, holding his sniper rifle up. "Why are you here, and what do you want with Junior?"

"He already told me!" Tucker said. "My kid is the last part of that big prophesy we thought failed. He's supposed to become some big religious savior for their whole race.

Or some crap."

"What?" Tex asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, they wanna make Junior fulfill the prophesy and have O'Malley infect him. Then they can use him to enslave all the aliens by corrupting their religion from the inside."

"Okay. That's disgusting," Tom said.

"No, that's our job," Wyoming said with heavy breaths. "To win the war at any cost."

"Is that so?" Tanith said through gritting teeth. Despite the fact she had only met this man only moment ago, she already had an intense hatred of him. If he was planning on using whoever this Junior was in such a away, then she'd make the wounds she inflicted on Tucker moments ago seem like kitten scratches compared to how'd she fuck this guy up.

She hated it when a person disregarded a child's well-being for their own goals.

"Yeah well good luck," Church said. "Now that we have you, all we need to do is stop O'Malley. And Tex will be _more_ than happy to do that."

"Oh on the contrary, my friend," Wyoming chuckled. "Now that she knows our plan, not only will she not stop us; our dear Tex is going to help us."

"Oh yeah. I'm sure she'd be happy to help O'Malley. Isn't that right Tex." Church received no answer, causing Tom, Tanith and Tucker to look in her direction. "Tex?"

"He's right," Tex said, looking down at the ground, before switching on her radio. "This is Freelancer Tex, broadcasting on a open channel."

"Tex! What are you doing?"

"You want me O'Malley? Come and get me."

(1) Or Puma or Chupa-thingy, depending on who you asked.

Please review

Mrfipp


	139. OVA Red vs Blue VI

-1Fipp: And so we have reached the end of our first OVA! Yeah! And to celebrate, I'm passing out Grif's bacon-flavored marshmallows.

Kingdom Hearts OVA: Red vs. Blue VI: Why Were We Here?

"Hey Caboooose!" Simmons sang out as the Warthog drove across the gulch in search for the Blue. "Come out so I can shoot you ya fuckstick!"

"Where did Caboose go?" Grif asked.

"I don't see 'im. Caboose!" said Sarge.

"Come out Caboose, all we wanna do is shoot you!"

Had the Reds turned their jeep to the right, they would have found Caboose hiding behind a large rock, in a crouching position and his hands over his ears. "Don't listen to them," he said to himself, "it's a trick!"

The Reds were halfway towards their base when their radio began to go off.

"_This is Freelancer Tex broadcasting on an open channel."_

"_This is Private Church broadcasting on an open channel."_

"Why are the Blues on the radio?" Grif asked as he pulled the Warthog over.

"Who knows?" Simmons asked. "Hey Blues," he yelled into his radio, "shut the fuck up, get off our radios and quit running our batteries down!" Simmons was about to jump off the turret when he felt something hit him in the head, he then felt himself grin as thoughts, thoughts that weren't his, rushed into his head. _"Do it now, or I will kill every last one of you!"_ yelled a deep voice from Simmons' throat. _"And then everyone else here as well! Just to prove a point!" _The soldier then broke out into maniacal laughter.

"Whoa Simmons, hey," Grif said as he turned in his seat. "Don't you think that was a little over the top?"

"_Suck it you fool!"_

"And what's wrong with your voice?" Sarge asked.

"_Nothing. Why does something have to be wrong with my voice? Maybe something's wrong with your voice. Ever think about that, cocksucker?"_

"Um, you do know that's Sarge you're talking to, right?"

"_I mean cocksucker, Sir. Muahaha, hahaha." _

000

A shot rang through the air as Tex executed the last Wyoming.

"This is Private Church broadcasting on an open channel."

"What are you doing?" Tex asked angrily.

"I'm making _you_ harder to find. Tucker, Tom, Tanith! Turn on your radios!"

"Fuck that!" Tucker said. "If O'Malley gets me he'll get the sword."

"That's bad right?" Tanith asked, not really understanding what was going on.

"Aye," Tom replied. "Trust me, just roll with it. You'll save a lot more sanity that way."

"Attention all Blues!" Church said into the radio. "Turn on your radio and start broadcasting right now! "

"_Okay, I'm on the radio too now!"_ Caboose cheered. _"This is fun! What do you want to talk about?"_

"Well, he can't find you now Tex."

"Don't get involved Church," Tex warned. "Omega wants me, he can _have_ me."

"Why, so you can kidnap Tucker's kid? And enslave an entire race?"

"Yeah what's up with that, bitch?" Tucker asked, hands lightly gripping his sword.

"Seriously, not cool," Tom said.

"We have to win the war, Church," Tex said.

"Well what about after?" Church asked, "You think Omega's just gonna stop after he gets a whole species for an army? He's gonna take over everything Tex, and you're not gonna be able to stop him!"

"I guess we'll find out."

"_Uh Church?"_ called a new voice on the radio. _"It's Doc. Yeah uh, you remember that Blue Leader guy down here? Well, uh, he's just keeled over. So I think O'Malley's on his way. Just FYI."_

"Tex, shut off your radio," Church said, ignoring the medic.

"I would get away from me if I were you."

"Doc, any idea where he went?"

"_I have no idea. And that alien buddy of his took off with Junior too. If you want I could look for them on this computer down here."_

"Computer? What?"

"Oh yeah," Tanith said. "I forgot to mention that there were computes down in the caves."

"That's something you probably should have mentioned," Tom said.

"Maybe,"

"_Yeah. It's showing us the whole canyon. What's with all the dead white guys?"_

"Whatever, listen. Just keep looking for him, and tell me if you find him," Church said.

000

"Okay."

"Hey uh, shouldn't you try to help this guy?" asked Sister, who was poking the body of Captain Flowers with a stick.

"What?"

"Aren't you, like the Medic or something?"

"Yeah okay whatever, shut up you talk too much." Doc trudged over towards Flowers' body.

"Hey! You think I could use this thing to check MySpace?"

000

"Tex, is he in there?" Church asked, his gun, as well as the respective weapons of the others, pointed at Tex, who was pointing her weapon at the four.

"No. Is he in you?"

"Bullshit, I think you're lying. I think that-"

"_Nothing, why does something have to be wrong with my voice? Maybe something's wrong with your voice. You ever think about that cocksucker?"_

At hearing the voice, Tex quickly ran over to Church and thrust her gun into his stomach, causing him to crumble, before running off towards O'Malley's current host.

"Fuck!" Church cursed from the ground. "Guys, stop her!"

Tucker quickly tossed a grenade, only for Tex to easily dodge it. She was then caught by surprise when Tom appeared in front of her and stabbed at her, but the Freelancer quickly ducked and punched him in the gut and threw him over her shoulder. Tanith quickly appeared from behind and sliced at her, but Tex grabbed the blade by the shaft and slammed its hilt into her face before turning invisible and running off.

"God damn bitch!" Tanith cursed as she rubbed her jaw.

"I seriously despise this canyon," Tom said.

000

Donut, who had managed to find his Banshee, a hovercraft built by O'Malley, had finally had found his team, only to find them fighting amongst themselves.

And not in the normal way.

"Hey, who are you calling a buffoon?" asked an insulted Grif. "I am not a buffoon. I don't even know what a buffoon is!"

"Both o' ya shut up," Sarge said.

"Seriously, what is that," Grif asked. "Some kind of monkey? It's a monkey isn't it!"

"_You fool!" _Simmons, who was now infected by O'Malley, cursed out.

"Hey Reds!" The four turned around to see Church, Tom and Tanith running towards them.

"Freeze, you dirty Blue!" Sarge ordered, holding his shotgun at them. "Tanith? What the hell are you doing with these dirty Blues."

"You know what, I have no clue what is going on," Tanith honestly replied

.

"Hey, I'm here to help," Church said, waving his hands in front of him, hoping to prevent a shotgun to the face. "Omega's on the loose, and I think he's infected one of your guys."

"Infected? Initiate Emergency Plan Delta, men!" Sarge quickly turned around and shot Grif in the stomach.

"Ow! What the fuck!?"

"I didn't say who!" Church cried out. "I think it's actually Simmons."

"That's okay, that's how _all_ our emergency plans begin," Donut said.

"I love this team," Tanith said as she joined Sarge in hitting the downed Grif.

"Uh guys," Tom said, pointing towards Warthog. They all turned to see that O'Malley had jumped onto the turret, and pointed the machine gun at them.

"Simmons, get off that gun right now!" Sarge ordered his rouge soldier.

"_No!" _O'Malley laughed out.

"What did you say to me?"

"_I said no, hahaha! How do you like that? No!"_

"Well since you asked, I don't like it at all!"

"_First, I'm going to kill you. And then my plan to be leader of the Reds will be complete! After that I'm going to kill every being in the Universe. From now on, everyone will kiss my ass, hahahahaha!"_

"Uh, yeah, it's definitely Simmons that got infected," Church said.

"Well no shit," Sarge said. "Donut! Initiate Emergency Plan Traitor Simmons Number Eleven!"

"On it Sir!" Donut saluted, before firing at Grif, who then cried in pain as he fell to the ground again.

"Donut! I said plan _eleven!_"

"Where am I gonna get a steamroller?"

"Simmons," Sarge said, turning his attention back to the infected soldier. "Do not fire that weapon. That's an order!"

"_Too late Sarge! Simmons is getting a promotion. Mahaha, mua-"_ O'Malley put his finger on the trigger, about to fire, when something grabbed him by the throat and pulled in to the ground. He looked up in horror as Tex brought her gun down on him. _"Ow, the back of my lower legs! Ow, the side of my head! The back of my face! The front of my front!"_

"Hey Church," said soldier, as well as Tom and Tanith, turned to see Tucker running towards them. "I think Tex is over here!"

"Really?" Tom said. "So that's who that girl is beating that nerd up is. Thought it was Charlie."

"Tex I know now might not be the best time," Sarge said as he witnessed Simmons getting beat up, "but I'd really like you to consider coming over to the Red team. Technically you know black is just a really dark shade of red." Tex stood up and gave Sarge a hateful look. "We'll talk later."

"_Church, are we still talking on the radio?" _Caboose asked, before O'Malley jumped into his head. _"Muhahahahaha! 'Cause I'd love to talk on the radio. What? What am I doing in this idiot?"_

Tex gritted her teeth and looked around, before seeing Caboose hiding behind a tree, she then dashed over to him. She then ditched her robot body, leaving her transparent spirit to quickly jump into Caboose's body, leaving him paralyzed.

"Crap," Church sighed. "Sarge, I need you to do me a favor. If I'm not out of there in ten minutes, I'm gonna need you to disable that ship. 'Cause if Tex gets out of here with O'Malley and that kid, there's no one that's gonna be able to stop her." Church started to walk over to Caboose. He then exited his body, leaving him in his white ghost armor and jumped into Caboose.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Sarge asked as he scratched his head.

"Oh. Tex and Omega have some kind of stupid plan to enslave the whole alien race," Tom said. "But Church thinks if she does, she's gonna become the Queen of the Universe or something like that."

Donut gasped. "Queen of the Universe? No one even told me we were having a competition!"

000

With a 'pop' Church appeared, now a solid figure, but still in white armor. The area he now found himself looked like a battlefield, massive stone pillars lay crumbling around him, steel bridges collapsed, hole blown in walls.

"Oh crap."

000

"What in Sam Hell just happened here?" Sarge asked.

"I'll tell you what happened," Grif said as he stormed towards Sarge, "my own fucking teammate-"Grif was then shot down by Simmons. "Ow!"

"Nice to have you back Simmons."

"Thank you Sir, good to _be_ back!" Simmons saluted. "Cocksucker." That last word was said under his breath.

"Alright then, let's go blow up that ship."

"Hey, Church said to wait 'til he gets out," Tucker said.

"Well that's a nice idea son, but blowin' up stuff ain't a democracy. Simmons, where can we get some explosives?"

"Well, if you recall, we recently saw Andy the bomb and Lopez in one of the caves," Simmons said. "So-"

"Of course! Come on men! Let's got ask _Lopez_ if he knows where we can find some explosives!"

Simmons sighed. "Excellent plan Sir."

"Yoo!" Tanith cheered. "We're going to blow shit up! We're going to blow shit up," she said in a sing-song voice. This was by far her favorite song ever.

000

"Man, this place has _really_ gone to Hell," Church said as he walked down one of the broken paths. "I guess maintenance isn't a priority. Caboose! Tex! Anyone in here!? What was that? Caboose? Tex? Omega?"

Suddenly, a person in maroon armor jumped out from behind a pillar.

"Freeze!" Church was surprised to see it was Simmons, though he looked much more nervous and shaky then on the outside. "Look! I capture someone! I am the best! I mean, I'm the best one that isn't Caboose!"

Grif jumped out form behind another pillar "Great job Simon!"

"Thanks orange guy whose name I really don't remember."

"Let's all go shopping to celebrate," cheered Donut, who now had a woman's voice.

"Dar, let's be making him walk the plank," cried out Sarge, in a pirate accent.

Church sighed: He had been in Caboose's head before, and he learned that Caboose had a version of everyone in his head, but importantly, they were all completely divorced from reality and acted as how Caboose saw the world.

"Oh. Hey Reds. Hey have you guys seen Omega or Tex?" Church asked.

"Stop asking questions you!" Mental Simmons yelled. "We don't like questions in here. Thinking of answers makes people's heads hurt."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Church jumped when Mental Tucker jumped from above, slightly crouching down.

"_Tuc_ker, how did _you_ get in here?"

"I'm in here all the time. I have this sword now. You might think it's cool but it isn't. Nobody wants to play with it because it's dumb, and even though I don't let people play with it no one cares anyway. Because it's dumb."

"Oh, right. Tucker," Church said in dismayed realization.

"Also I'm stupid and ugly. And my butt stinks. _Like a butt._" Tucker then ran away, only to run into a wall.

There was then a massive explosion, they all turned to see Mental Tanith running around the upper levels of the complex, firing off a rocket launcher as she laughed maniacally, spinning around in a circle.

"Oi you!" cried out Mental Tom, Church noticed his accent was much more thick. "Stop right there because I love things blowing up! Don't take me seriously because I'm lying! You suck!"

"Alright alright okay, okay, guys listen," Church said, ignoring the newest mental images. "I need you to take me, to Mister Caboose, can you do that?"

Mental Simmons gasped. "Why would we do _that_?"

"Oh, uh because I am... ugh... because I'm, his best, friend," Church painfully said. Even though it wasn't the real Caboose, he felt very dirty and ashamed.

000

Church followed the mental images through the damaged area, and only got lost once, until they had found Caboose's image of himself, and found him on standing on one of the platforms, while next to him was yellow figure wearing their helmet.

"Jolly good day, Mister Caboose," said Mental Sarge, now with a British accent. "We be havin' a prisoner for you we do."

"I thought you had a _pirate_ accent?" Church asked.

"Arr, I'm not very consistent," Mental Sarge had switched back to a pirate accent.

"Caboose, hey, it's me Church."

"Yes. Hello Church," said Mental Caboose, who in contrast to the real Caboose, sounded like a highly intelligent and wise individual. "You must be very happy to see me."

"Yeah, right, of course. I'm so happy I wann fuckin' puke."

"Hey what's up," said the yellow soldier in a male voice.

"Hey who the fuck are you? Sister?"

"Yep. I'm Sister…" Mental Sister sighed as she removed her helmet, to surprise Church by revealing a blonde version of himself. "Church's twin brother. I came here in a spaceship, that came from the moon. It crashed next to Blue Base, and now I live with Caboose, and the people from the tail section of the spaceship, live on the other side of the island."

"What the fuck? That's like wrong in eight different ways."

"Yeah. I know. Tell me about it."

"Caboose, do you ever listen, to anything that we tell you?"

"New Church is my best friend," Mental Caboose said calmly.

"I would argue with that too, but... what's the point," Mental Sister sighed heavily.

"Did I mention that I had a baby but I won't tell anyone how babies are made?" Mental Tucker yelled from the back of the room. "Not that it matters because everyone knows how anyway. Stupid _babies!_"

"Okay enough," Church said as he turned back towards the other mental images. "Has anybody seen Tex or Omega? I'm in kind of a rush."

"I haven't, but you know who might know?" Mental Simmons said. "Those two new people that we saw fighting over by the ramps. We could ask _them._"

Church stood dumbfounded before responding. "Okay. Let's go do that."

000

Church and the mental images had had managed to the 'two newcomers' and had hid behind a pillar. The cobalt soldier could see Tex talking to another helmeted soldier in grey armor, O'Malley, but a major difference in the armor was that the his looked more simplistic then everyone else's, like it was an earlier model of what they wore.

"Oh shit, they're not fighting, that's bad for me," Church said before turning back to Mental Tucker. "Alright Tucker quick, I need you to jump out there, and kill them with your sword. If they die in here, they get forced out of Caboose's head."

"No way that sounds scary," Mental Tucker said, "you do it. I wanna get back to my busy day smelling butts."

"Dude I can't, your sword only works for y- ...Wait a minute." Church looked at the assemblage of mental images. "There's no possible way he understands that. Fuck it give me the sword dude."

000

Sarge roughly dropped Andy and Lopez next to the ship.

"Okay Andy, we're gonna need you to get in that ship and explode. You think you can take out the whole thing?"

"You bet! Just say the word and I'll detonate," the bomb excitatory said. "Man, this is gonna be _great!_"

"_Hello Lopez," _Sheila said in a very pleased manner.

"¿Sheila? ¿El es tú?" _"Sheila? Is it you?" _

"_Yes. It is good to see you again."_

"Hoh, Lopez! Looks like your girlfriend's put on a little weight!" Andy laughed.

"Andy, that's rude," Donut said.

"What? You were all thinkin' it. I mean, I'm just saying. Someone should seriously consider switchin' to unleaded"

"We're going to blow shit up! We're going to blow shit up!"

"Shut it already! It's getting annoying," Tom said, just before Tanith hit him. "Dammit woman! You suck! I'm going back to stare at an empty body."

000

"But I have your word that none of them will be hurt?" Tex asked her former AI, who simply chuckled.

"Tex get away from him!" Both Tex and O'Malley turned to see Church running at them with Tucker's sword, who then sliced at O'Malley, killing him and sending him out of Caboose's head. "Fuck yeah!"

"No! Dammit Church!" Tex cried out before firing at Church, but the he quickly dodged the bullets and sliced at her, expelling her from Caboose's head.

"_Awe_some, I'm like a fuckin' Jedi," Church's face fell in realization. "Aw fuck they're both dead." He then turned to the mental images. "Quick, somebody kill me. Quick, hurry please, somebody- _anybody!_ Please, just fucking kill me!"

"Why?" Mental Simmons asked.

"Because I need to get outta here, come on please, hurry, quick just kill me please! Hurry it'll be fun, I'm a dick."

"None of our guns work, we just have them for show."

"Mine is just a purse," Mental Donut said.

Church sighed. "You know, never mind." Church pulled a grenade off his belt, pulled the pin and dropped it at his feet, then gave the mental images the middle finger.

"Hey can I ask you one quick que-" asked Mental Sister asked, before the grenade exploded.

000

Church stumbled out of Caboose's body before jumping into his own. He looked around to see both Tucker and Tom unconscious on the ground, and Caboose scared shitless, though he became happy again when seeing Church.

"Caboose, what happened?" Church quickly asked.

"Tex appeared out of nowhere and beat up Tucker and Tom, _which was awesome_, and took the sword. Also, someone may have been surprised by that, and peed his pants, just a little bit. Or a lot," Caboose said.

"I was only behind him like thirty seconds, what the fuck where is she!?"

"She took the sword and a Wyoming helmet to the ship. I think she went to the ship to save Tucker's kid. He's on the ship too now."

"_Fuck!_ What about O'Malley, where's he?"

"_Uhuhuhuha! That's the problem with living in a Patriarchal society; men just automatically assume they know everything. Hahaha!"_

"Never mind. Quick, wake up Tucker and Tom let's get that bastard.

000

On the other side of the canyon, Mental Sister appeared next to one of the Wyoming bodies.

"Huh? What is this place?" He looked down at the body. "Hey buddy, are you okay?" There was then a beeping. "What's that noise?"

_WHIMP_

Mental Sister looked around to find himself on an icy plane, surrounded by a number of Church copies.

"Well fuck."

000

"Hello fellas, how's everything going out here?"

"It's that Flowers guy!" Tom said, pointing his weapons at the man.

"Not good," Tucker said. "Hey, you don't sound evil any more."

"Thanks for noticing Private," Flowers said. "Being possessed by an evil force can be difficult at times, but with a little hard work, and positive thinking, you can overcome anything.

"I think ya mean 'ard work, positive thinking, and no longer being useful as a pawn in their evil plan."

"Yeah, that too. So, who are we fighting today?"

"Uh, you know, the usual. Tex, Red Team-" Tucker said.

"Red Team, those old rascals. Some things never change. They still wearing red armor these days? And it's nice to see we have a new recruit." Flowers pointed at Tom.

"I'm not really part of this army," Tom said.

"That's okay, it's always night to meet new people."

"Hey, we could use some help," Tucker said.

"You bet. And I have some information about the Reds that will guarantee our victory."

"You do?!"

"I certainly do. Would you like to hear it?"

"That'd be nice," Tom said.

"Great! Because I'm just about to tell you!"

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"Okay, why aren't you telling me?" Tucker asked.

"Good question. I seem to be dramatically pausing for some-" Flowers was then shot by a stray bullet to the head, killing him instantly. "Hurk, bleah!"

"Well good riddance. I wasn't giving this armor back anyway," Tucker said.

000

"Easy Donut," Simmons said as he, Sarge, Grif and Tanith pointed their weapons at the infected Donut. "You've been infected by a computer virus, and we just need to figure out what to do about it."

"_Wuhuhuhaa, huha! No! It's my body! It's my choice!" _O'Malley laughed in Donut's body. _"And another thing: why do I do as much work as you guys, but I only make ninety-two percent-"_ Donut was then struck from the back of the head by Tex, forcing O'Malley out of his head, before vanishing again.

"Hey, don't hit my soldiers without my permission," Sarge yelled before he was infected.

"_I'm the one who gets to hit my soldiers. Wahahaha, yeah! Eat lead, world. Drop and give me infinity."_

"Sarge, you've finally gone crazy," Grif said, before Sarge was hit by Tex, causing O'Malley to fly into his head. _"Whoa, that's weird. I have a sudden urge to conquer the Universe. Which is odd for me because, well that would take actual work... I think I'll just fall asleep instead."_ To everyone's surprise, Grif actually did this.

"We're here, is anyone hurt?" asked Doc as he ran onto the scene. _"Anyone need to be killed? Huhuhahahahuhuhuh!"_

"Would you stop moving from person to person, it's really annoying," Tanith said. _"And if I get annoyed I will consume the whole world in a holocaust! HAHAHAHA!"_

"Okay now that can be either one of them," said Tom, who teleported to the scene. _"But that doesn't matter, now to steal everything I can! You! Give that gun now! HAHA!"_

"I know that laugh!" Church yelled as he, and the rest of the Blues to everyone. "Nobody move!" Church then felt O'Malley invade his head. "You know uh... I don't really feel all that different. Mha, mhu mha, mhu mhu, mhuh. Uh, nuh, feels pretty much the same, that's, that's kinda weird, ah, amean, expected more-" Church was then struck in the head, launching O'Malley from his head. "Where'd he go, where'd he go? Is he gone?" Church asked as he jumped back up, before tuning around. "Tex?"

"Church run!" she warned.

"Tex, _don't!_" Church called out as he ran for Tex, arm stretched out. He was only inches away from her when she grabbed his arm, and squeezed it, causing him to wince in pain.

"_You have no idea what kind of trouble you are in," _Tex's voice was now much more deep. Church's eyes widened as Tex tossed him over her shoulder effortlessly and ran for the ship.

Tom quickly appeared and stabbed forward, but Tex dodged to and punched him in the face before shooting him in the gut. Tanith fired dark blasts at her, but the Freelancer pulled a grenade from her belt and threw it, giving Tanith little time to dodge to explosion.

"Why are we getting out asses kicked today?" Tanith asked.

"God damn canyon," Tom said.

Tex quickly dashed on to the ship, where the Alien was holding Junior captive. She ran into it's interior and plugged the helmet into the computer before typing into it.

"Wait, Tex you don't want to do this!" Church desperately cried out.

"_Sheila, are you ready?"_

"_All systems online. Ignition coil activated. Starting thrusters," _the tank AI said.

"_Launch when ready."_

"_Please, take your seats. Launching in three, two, one."_

"Tex, _don't, do this,_" Church pleaded.

"_Liftoff," _Sheila said, causing the Pelican to begin to fly high into the air.

Tex looked through the window, down at the many soldiers of the canyon, at Church. "Goodbye," she said, her voice back to normal, but in a much softer, and sad tone then normal.

"We have to stop her right now!" Church said.

"No problemo Blue," Sarge said. "Andy you there?"

"_I'm here coach!" _the bomb said over the radio.

"What's going on!?" Church asked.

"_Tex is hooking up Wyoming's helmet to the computer."_

"Ready for your job soldier?" Sarge asked.

"_You bet!"_

"Alright then son, do what you were born to do. Detonate."

"_Hey, you want me to start from ten or three? Come on let's build it up a little bit, suspense it'll kill 'em. Ten!"_

"I told you to disable the ship-" Church yelled at Sarg.

"_Nine!"_

"Not destroy it!"

"_Eight!"_

"Oh well, score one for the Red Team I guess." Sarge shrugged.

"_Seven!"_

"What about my kid?" Tucker asked.

"_Six!"_

"Oh right-"

"Five!"

"Score two."

"_Four!"_

"Andy! Do not-" Church said.

"_Three!"_

"-detonate. Can you see her heading?"

"_Two!"_

"Do you know where she's going!?"

"_One!" _

The ship quickly flew off into the air, before vanishing in a bright light.

". . .Tex?" Church asked desperately.

"Boo, no explosion!" Grif said. "That sucked."

Grif looked down, just in time to miss a small fiery explosion high in the sky.

"Haha, blammo!" Sarge laughed.

"Wow, that explosion was awesome!" Donut said.

"What explosion, I didn't see it, do it again!"

"Uh Church, what should we do?" Tucker asked the Blue leader.

"Do whatever you want," Church said as he turned back for Blue Base, his sniper rifle dragging in the dirt. "I'm going home."

"Yeah, fuck this," Tucker said as he, Caboose, Sister and Doc followed Church back to the Base.

"Uh sir?" Simmons asked. "What do we do? Are we attacking?"

"Nope Simmons," Sarge said, picking up the head of Lopez. "I think they've had their asses kicked enough today." And with that, the Reds went back to their base.

_Rose are Red, and Violent are Blue,_

_One day we'll cruise down Blood Gulch Avenue._

_It's Red vs. Red and Blue vs. Blue,_

_I against I and me against you._

"Hey,"

"Yeah?"

After the explosion, Tom and Tanith had remained the middle of the canyon, choosing to go to neither Base.

"Why are we here?" Tanith asked.

"That's some question ain't it?" Tom replied. "Something everyone wants to know: What's the purpose to all of this? I mean, is there an ultimate point? The Keyblades? The 'eartless? Everything? Why do we keep fighting despite these overwhelming odds? I mean what if we're fighting for doesn't truly 'ave an end, but just keeps going in an eternal circle? I don't know, but it's something to think about."

". . ."

". . ."

"What?" Tanith asked. "No, I mean why are we still in this canyon?"

"Oh."

"What's all this stuff about the Heartless and stuff?"

"Oh, um nothing."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm cool."

"No, but seriously, I figured out how to use the radio. We can get out of here now by calling Sora and Riku."

"Yeah, let's do that. I don't want to spend all day talking in this canyon with these bloody soldiers."

"Speaking of the soldiers, what do you think they'll do when we're gone?"

"I don't know, talk maybe."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because they were talking when we got 'ere, talking when we doing all this shit, and look! They're still talking!" Both Tanith and Tom looked to the Bases, to see that the teams were in fact, engaged in pointless conversation.

"Oh." . . . "What are they talking about?"

"You know what, I fucking 'ate you." Tom began to walk away.

"Hey, you think they'll send one of those Mini-Gummi shuttles to pick us up?" Tanith asked as she chased after Tom.

"In that case: I call shotgun."

"Shotgun-Fuck!"

_Violets are Blue and Rose are Red,_

_Live and let live we were already dead!_

Please review

Mrfipp


	140. FM After

Fipp: Well everyone, this is a special chapter since it is my first update on my new laptop! I had to replace my old one since it didn't recharge all that well.

Final Mix Scene: After

Oddworld . . .

"You three have done us greatly," the Almighty Raisin said to Abe, Munch and Stranger, who had just returned from their mission to assist Sora, each one feeling very proud of themselves. "Because of your bravery and courage, you have helped an incredible evil from consuming the universe." The Raisin then growled. "You may rest now, but first I must tell you something of great importance first."

"What is it?" Abe asked.

"What you must know is, you must know," the Raisin paused, setting the three to the edge of their seat.

_ZZZZ-ZZZZ-ZZZZ._

The Raisin had fallen asleep.

"You have got to be kidding me," Munch said.

"Screw it, I'm leaving," Stranger said, turning around to exit the cave with Abe and Munch close behind.

Crazy Jungle . . .

"I'M BACK BABY!" Marsupalami yelled at the top of his lungs as he rode the top of the tree vines on his segway. "Now, where do I find good old-"

Marsupalami ran out of track, and this plummeted to the ground, but safely landed a large furry mass.

"Maurice!" Marsupalami happily cried out as he hugged the drooling gorilla. It took several seconds for Maurice to notice the small mass on his shoulder. He happily squealed and hugged him. "It's good to see you too buddy!"

Port Royal . . .

The little dingy sailed through the ocean as Captain Jack Sparrow stood by the mast. He may have lost the Pearl, again, but that didn't mean he had lost everything.

He looked down at the fully deciphered map, but his eyes were on one piece of it in particular.

'Fountain of Youth' it read.

Jack smirked as he sailed into the sunset, ready for more adventures.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs," he sang, "drink up me hearties yo-ho."

Kingdom of the Sun . . .

"First!" Yzma proclaimed as she and Kronk stood in the 'Secret' Lab. "We'll turn him into a flower! Then we're take care of that flower to the point where it looks fabulous, and then we'll enter it in a contest! When he wins he'll be taken across the world and that will leave the kingdom to me! Brilliant! Brilliant!" Yzma's face then dropped. "No wait, but there aren't any flower contests right now.

"But what about lunch?" Kronk asked, happy to be back.

"Oh yes, we'll do that."

"Tuna casserole." 

"Oh, yummy!"

Pridelands . . .

Simba stalked through the long, dry grass of the savannah, until he heard laughter. He poked his head into a clearing, and saw Kiara, playing with Timon and Pumbaa.

With a playful roar, he jumped out of the bushes and pounced on Kiara, who squealed in surprise. When she realized who it was that attacked her, she couldn't help but laugh in joy.

Halloween Town . . .

Atop the Spiral Hill, Sally stood there waiting. She then turned around to see Jack Skellington at the base.

J: My dearest love, if you don't mind,

I'd like to sit here by your side,

Where we can gaze into the stars,

J/S: And with this madness, finally over,  
We now can rest, likes they are meant to be,  
It's now just you and me,

Jack walked to the top of the hill, next to Sally and grabbed her hands.

As they kissed, Zero flew up into the full moon.

Ohana . . .

Lilo stepped out of the forest and stumbled onto the beach and raised her camera.

It was perfect, the way the setting sun, casting an orange glow on the sea made for an excellent addition to her scrape book.

_Click_

She sighed though, there was something missing. Something-

"Iki!" Stitch cried out as he tackled Lilo to the ground, causing them to roll until they stopped with Lilo on her back while Stitch sat on her stomach.

Upon seeing Stitch she broke into a wide smile and hugged the alien.

Agrabah . . .

Mounted upon his horse, Cassim, with Iago on his shoulder, watched at Aladdin and Jasmine flew from the palace, their finished wedding, on Carpet and into the distance, towards the full moon while Genie fired off fireworks as they flew.

With a smile, Cassim snapped the reins and rode off into the dessert, waiting to see where life would take him.

Konoha . . .

Both Naruto and Sakura were sitting on top of a mountain with five large faces carved in it. Beyond them laid a large village that had appeared to have been recently destroyed, but was undergoing major reconstruction efforts.

"That was fun, wasn't it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"It certainly was," she replied. "It looks like they managed to rebuild of good deal of the village since we've been gone, huh?"

"Looks like it." Naruto turned towards Sakura. "You think they rebuilt the ramen stand?"

Sakura slightly smiled. "Maybe." The pink-haired girl then stood up and offered a hand to Naruto. "Want to check it out?"

Naruto brightly smiled as he took her hand.

Karakura Town . . .

The two shinigami flew over the night-lit city.

"Man, things got boring, huh?" Ichigo asked as he and Rukia landed on a building. Things were really slow after the War.

"That just means that our jobs will be easier."

"I know, but still boring as shit."

"Just be grateful for the downtime," Rukia said, slightly annoyed.

Just then, a loud screech pierced the air, causing both their heads to turn.

"Hey Rukia," Ichigo smirked as he grabbed Zangetsu. "Bet I can beat you there!" He then vanished.

"No way Strawberry," she said with a smirk as she too vanished.

Radiant Garden . . .

Merlin looked around the room. Since the RGRC had first been created, their headquarters, AKA his house, had expanded, due to his magic.

Cloud and Leon were engaged in a conversation regarding how on how to improve the community, with Aerith politely interrupting several times to give her opinion.

Yuffie could be seen trying to juggle several shuriken, he'd prepare a healing spell in case something happened.

Cid was having an argument with Shelke regarding the city's defense system, only to be annoyed by the girl's rather calm take on things.

Vincent was sitting in the corner, lost in his own thoughts.

Disney Castle . . .

Mickey, Donald and Goofy walked out of the Gummi Garage, they were encountered by many of the residents of the castle, each one happy to welcome them back.

Please be well

Mrfipp


	141. FM Drive Three

Fipp: It has been a fairly good week for me. First I met Artie Lang (of the Howard Stern Show and the first year of MAD TV) at a book signing (he complimented my hat), and on Wednesday myself, and several other students in my writing class, are going to the Governor's mansion because of a PSA script I wrote. (Theme was Proms and Alcohol don't mix).

I'm awesome.

Final Mix Scene: Drive Three

Cloud Strife: SOLDIER Drive

Sora jumped from the air and used downward slices on the monsters, but was quickly thrown into a wall by a massive fist.

"I still have more!" Sora turned around to see Cloud slice a monster in half.

"Cloud!" Sora called out.

"Here!" Both Sora and Cloud vanished in a light.

When the light vanished, Sora was now dressed in black garbs, one arm had a sleeve while the other didn't, and various pieces of armor on his body. In his hands he held Cloud's sword while Ultima Weapon was in the other.

Sora quickly dashed forward and sliced the monster in half, then quickly jumped into the air and attacked the ones that had chosen to jump at him. When he landed on the ground, he spun the blades around in a blade-like fashion, preventing the monsters from attacking him while severing their arms.

He then jumped back and swung the blades down, slicing at the ground and discharging energy blasts when they hit the ground, destroying a slew of monsters, throwing the rest into the air. Sora then jumped into the air and separated his swords into multiple blades, before quickly dashing around with each one, slicing each monster into bits.

The Drive undid itself.

Tifa Lockhart: Fighter Drive

Sora kicked off the wall and slammed the flat sides of his blades into the monsters before landing on the ground.

"I still have more!" Sora turned to see Tifa slam her fist into a monster's torso.

"Tifa!" Sora called out.

"Let's go!" Tifa called, before both were engulfed in light.

When the light faded, Sora was now dressed in black and gray clothes, a sweater ties to his waist, and the Keyblades held in reverse.

He ran forward and struck at a monster, favoring his fist and the Keyblade's hand guard over the blade itself. He struck the monster, sending it back and crashing into the wall before running forward and jumping into the air, and as he flew in the air he grabbed another monster by the head and slammed it into the ground.

The monsters then ganged up on Sora, but the Keyblader quickly drop kicked one of the large ones before flipping over it and landing on the other side. He then spun around and reared his fist back, just as the monsters all charged him, then punched the monster, sending it backwards, crashing into the other monsters.

The Drive undid itself.

Leon: Gunner Drive

Sora cut the monsters down by tripping them at the feet before blasting them away.

"Ready?" Sora saw that Leon was surrounded by a number of monsters.

"Leon!"

"Now or never!" Both were then engulfed in light.

When the light faded, Sora was now dressed in a black leather coat with a fur lining, Leon's lion emblem around his neck, Ultima in one hand, and the gunblade in the other.

Sora held the blades in a battle stance as the monsters attacked him, but he quickly spun forward and sliced at them, cutting them in half. He then stabbed at another one in the chest with the gunblade before firing it, shooting the monster at point-blank with a large fireball. He then quickly spun the other blade around and blasted another monster that was running at him from behind.

Sora pulled the blades away and began to spin them around in his hands, massive fireballs growing at the tip of each blade tip. He then pointed the blades out at the monsters and then began to unleash a chain of fire at the monsters, cutting them each down as the fire reigned down at them.

The Drive undid itself.

Yuffie Kisaragi: Ninja Drive

Sora landed on the ground, the monsters he had just slain falling around him, only for more to appear.

"I still have more to give!" Yuffie cried out as he flipped over the monsters.

"Yuffie!"

"Let's do this!" Both were engulfed in light.

When the light faded, Sora was now dressed in Yuffie's headband, a large shield-like object on his arm, the Keyblade in one hand while her shuriken was in the other.

Sora jumped back as the monsters crashed down on where Sora just was, but quickly attacked him again, but he quickly vanished in a poof of smoke. He then repapered behind them and threw the shuriken at them, having it effortlessly cut them in half before it returned to his hand.

The monster charged at him again, but water quickly surrounded Sora, preventing the monsters from attacking him by acting as a shield. The water then quickly flowed from Sora and rushed towards the monsters, forming an aquatic dragon, before crashing down on them in a massive wave.

The Drive undid itself.

Vincent Valentine: Chaos Drive

Sora blocked another monster as it slammed its fist down on him, before he pushed back on it and slammed backwards.

"Anymore?" Sora saw Vincent fly through the air, unleashing several rounds.

"Vincent!"

"Now." Both were engulfed in light.

When the light faded, Sora now wore a ragged, flowing red cape which formed demonic wings, a golden claw on his arm, a horn-like helmet on his head, Ultima in one hand, while Death Penalty rest in the other.

Sora shot into the air, his wings unfurling, sending a massive wave of darkness forward and crashing down on the monsters below. Sora pointed his gun down at them then pulled the trigger, sending several blasts down on the monsters. They then jumped at him, but he quickly knocked them aside before diving down at them, swiping them around.

Sora spun around, sending the monsters away before pulling his gun up before climbing into the air. He then pointed both gun and blade down at the monsters, a large glow forming at their tips before firing it down, creating a massive explosion.

The Drive undid itself.

Shelke Rui: SND Drive

Sora jumped back, catching the blade he just threw at the monsters.

"This is futile," Sora saw Shelke slice through a monster across the hall.

"Shelke!"

"Affirmative." Both were engulfed in light.

When the light faded, Sora was now dressed in a the standard issue Deepground uniform, the SND helmet on his head, and his Keyblades glowing an electrical orange.

Sora dashed forward, slicing the monsters down with calculated precision, before quickly stepping back to avoid an attack. He then stabbed the blades into the attacking monster, easily dispatching it. Sora then continued to dash around, dodging the monsters around him with little to no effort.

He then dodged another monster before slicing its arm off, then pushed it back. Sora then vanished, before multiple copies of him appeared around the monster before all lodging their blades into its midsection, destroying the monster.

The Drive undid itself.

Please review

Mrfipp


	142. FM Crescent

_Never going to give you up! Never going let you down! Never going to turn around and hurt you!_

_You just got Rick-n-Rolled bitch_

Fipp: Seriously now, I read the latest 'Soul Eater', and is it me, or does Black Star looked a bit older, and taller when compared to Tsubaki?

Also, Thank you for TLSoulDude for allowing me to use his OC.

Final Mix Scene: Crescent

Tanith was very happy with herself at this moment.

She had just managed to get into a fight with Riku, Vincent, and those two guys in their underwear, which made her feel itching for something else's ass to kick.

"Hello there!" cried a happy voice, causing Tanith to shriek in surprise, and fire a dark blast off towards where it came from, only to hit nothing.

"Huh?" she asked to herself. "Just what was that?"

"You know that's not a good thing to do, firing off magical fireball off at people, someone could get hurt!" Tanith turned around to see a man in a purple jumpsuit, and silver spiked hair. "Someone like me! Or a giraffe!"

"Giraffe?" Tanith asked, eyebrow raised.

"What? It's a serious epidemic! Point-two giraffes are killed every year due to magical fireballs!"

"Okay," Tanith didn't care about giraffes. "Who the hell are you?"

"Me? Why do I have to introduce MYSELF?! Why can't YOU introduce ME?"

"Because I don't know who you are."

"Oh, well good point." The man held out a hand. "My name is Crescent: Nin with the Mouth! Future hubbie of Yuffie Kisaragi!"

"I didn't know Yuffie had a boyfriend," Tanith said, hesitantly shaking Crescent's hand.

"Depends on how you look at it. I mean the Yuffie in this fanfiction has no idea who I am, but the Yuffie back in the fanfics written by TL knows me."

"You can stop shaking my hand now."

"But technically she doesn't like me that much. It could be because we have different interest, such as music, and movies."

"Seriously, let my hand go."

"Or maybe it has something to do with the fact I planted a camera in her medicine cabinet, and gave her a DVD of all her best mornings for Christmas."

"Let me go, or I will tear your arm off."

"I mean, she really kicked my ass later. Seriously, blood and stuff was flying allover the place! But the ham at dinner was just fantastic. Hey, why do they stick pineapples on those things anyway?"

"Three . . .Two. . ."

"I like pie!"

Tanith then reached forward and grabbed Crescent's arm, before snapping it in half and shoving him to the ground.

"Can't say I didn't warn you asshole,"

"That was really mean you know?" Crescent asked, getting back up. "You can't do that kind of thing in mainstream society! But then again we don't live there, but in fantasy, where anything is possible!"

"Huh?"

They were then passed by a raccoon juggling several red mammoths skulls while whistling a random song sung by some dude.

"Hey Crescent," the raccoon said.

"Hey Bob, how's it hanging?"

"Bitchin',"

"Awesome."

"Who the hell was that?" Tanith asked.

"A deus ex machina to further my point."

"Shouldn't you be more worried about your broken arm?"

"Nah, it healed already?" Crescent demonstrated this by doing a one-handed stand on his 'broken' arm, before flipping back up. "See! I have a healing factor which heals any and all wounds I have!"

"Really?"

"Yup."

After giving it several moments of thoughts, Tanith sliced at Crescent across the chest with her Keyblade.

"Ow! That hurt!" Crescent said, his wounds healing. "But if you won't to do more than that, you might as well not even try!"

Tanith stabbed him in the gut.

"What was that? I think the wind just blew."

Headshot.

"Is that it?"

Severed legs.

"Ooh, scary."

Stomach.

"Kitten scratches!"

Throat.

"Are you even trying?"

Pelvis.

"Boring!"

Testicles.

"That kind of hurt."

"Die you son of a bitch!" Tanith yelled, hacking away at the not-dying ninja.

Two hours later . . .

"What, are you done?" Crescent asked Tanith, who was kneeling on the floor, trying to catch her breath.

"I. Hate. You," Tanith said between breaths. "Just. Give. Me. A. Minute."

"Ah, looks like I tired you out." Crescent patted Tanith on the head, before turning around and walking away, before Tanith could separate his legs from his torso. "About time, I was running out of things to insult you with. All I had was saying that you had a flat chest. I mean that's something I found out that ladies don't really want to be brought up, but-"

It was now calm, Crescent realized.

The kind of calm that happened before a hurricane came and totally fucked up the small island village.

The ninja barely had anytime to look back towards Tanith to see a massive wave of darkness crash down on him.

KHKHKHKHKH

Tom knew that since the day had started off too well, it would get odd, and fast.

He had walked through the halls, minding his own business, trying to figure out how to successfully hide the large clock he had just stolen, when he encountered this:

Crescent, crucified to a to the wall, thirty feet up, by his own bladed weapons, blood running down to the ground.

And Tanith, happily smiling, passing him out of the room.

"And remember!" she called out before walking out of the room. "I'm a B-cup! May not be Tifa's size but I'm not flat. So mention it again and die!" she cheerfully sang, which scared Tom, before vanishing down the hall.

He sighed, looking up towards Crescent, whom he really didn't care for, but nonetheless felt some kind obligation to help.

Or maybe that was just gas.

Meh, either way he didn't really care.

"What 'appened?" Tom asked, slightly curious about Tanith's last statement, and what Crescent had done to cause her to say it, after pinning him to the wall of course.

"The usual," Crescent replied, acting as though there wasn't a knife embedded three inches in his head.

"Oh," Tom said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Well, 'ave a nice day."

"You too."

Tom nodded, then walked out of the room. "I really need some therapy."

"I should probably get back to TL's fic," Crescent said to himself. "But how am I going to get down from here? Hello? Anybody? Bob?"

**Crescent**

The Nin with a Mouth. Crescent is a hyperactive ninja up capable skill, though many people find him greatly annoying him due to his talking. Crescent first appeared in _Prince of Hearts _by TLSoulDude.

**Bob**

A raccoon who likes to juggle things. He knows Barry Manilow.

Please continue

Mrfipp


	143. OVA Soul Eater I

Fipp: And now for the second of three OVAs: The Soul Eater OVA! Unlike the Red vs. Blue, which was three chapters, this will be only three, and will follow Sora, Roxas and Riku during the course of the first three stories that regard the main characters.

For reference, this takes place during the time during the first OVA.

And also, for those of you who are unfamiliar with this anime/manga, I suggest you check it out, it's very good.

Another thing; it's been over two years since I posted this fic! Yeah for me!

Enjoy!

Kingdom Hearts OVA: Soul Eater I: To Become a Death Scythe

_A healthy soul, resides in a healthy body, a healthy mind, and healthy heart._

"Why am I doing this again?" Sora said into the COM link in his ear.

"_Because Sora,' _Kairi said from the other end of the line, _"it's your fault that you left Jack drive the Gummi, and unwittingly caused Tom and Tanith to be ejected from the ship. So you have to find them."_

"Fine," Sora sighed, shutting the link off.

They had been on their way to Disney Castle, just after defeating the Horned King and his servants, and were using his Gummi Ship to go there. All had been going smoothly until Captain Jack Sparrow asked if he could fly the ship, though Sora had initially refused to let the pirate drive, which then caused Tom and Tanith to be launched from the ship to an unknown world.

As punishment for this, Jack had to clean the whole ship, while Sora had to look for them on one of the closer worlds. Sora was lucky that Riku and Roxas decided to help him out, though they were searching other parts of the world.

The town he was currently searching in reminded him of Traverse Town in both overall design and feel.

Though the moon was different: A madly grinning crescent face with a blood-like liquid dripping between its teeth. The moon unnerved him a bit.

"Just where am I?" he asked. "I mean they should have the name of the world I was-"

Sora was cut off by a woman screaming. Upon hearing this, Sora ran down the alleys towards where it came from. He then dashed into the street to find what he was looking for and his eyes widened.

The woman, was sliced in half horizontally, blood pooling around her, but what caught Sora's attention even more then this was the large monster standing above her: An inhuman-like creature with large blades for fingers and a white mask with a pointed nose. Sora had arrived just in time to devour a blue glowing object that had slowly risen from the corpse of the young woman.

"What is this thing?" Sora asked. "A Heartless? Hey you!"

He creature turned around to Sora, glaring at him with malicious eyes. "Now look at that," it said, "two meals in one day."

"Meals?" Sora asked. "What do you mean by that?" Sora's answer was the monster launching itself at Sora, its blades-fingers almost slicing him in half had he not summoned his Keyblades to block them. "What are you?"

The creature grinned. "Hopefully, one day kinshin."

"Kinshin?" Sora asked, before he was thrown into the air, but he landed safely on the ground.

"Yes, and by devouring your soul, I come closer to that goal," it said, before raising its blades to attack and-

"Jack the Ripper." Both Sora and the creature stopped in their steps and look up to a case of stone stairs. At the top were two people: One of them, a boy dressed in a yellow and black jacket, yellow headband, spiked white hair, red eyes, and pointed shark-like teeth. The other was a girl wearing a black trench coat, plaid skirt, white gloves, blonde hair in pigtails, and green eyes. "We're here for your soul," the girl said.

"Huh?" Sora asked. "You are you guys?"

"Shibusen," the creature growled.

"I know it's uncool it interrupt someone's fight," the boy said as he stood up, "but we have to be the guys who beat this one."

"So if you don't mind," the girl said, "we would like to finish him."

"Don't worry," the creature said to Sora, "these two don't look like much, and after I devour their souls, I'll take yours."

"It's not the outside that matters," the boy said, and to Sora's surprise, his arm flashed, before turning into a large red and black blade, "it's the soul inside. Ready, Maka?"

"I am, what about you, Soul?" the girl, Maka, asked. The boy, Soul, answered her by grinning. His whole body then flashed a bright light, and when it faded, in his place was a large scythe, which the girl grabbed and slung over her shoulder.

The creature, Jack the Ripper, madly dashed up the stairs and lunged at her, but Maka quickly jumped back and knocked away the blade before spinning the scythe and smashing Jack with its end and quickly jumped back. Jack roared and jumped at her, but Maka jumped into the air and spun the scythe in the air and drove the blade right into Jack's middle, making a clean slice, causing the creature to explode into darkness, and leaving a glowing red orb that floated to the ground.

"Number ninety-nine," Maka said as Soul's arm and head reached out of the blade and grabbed the orb.

"Yes it is," Soul said, reverting back to his full human form. He lifted the orb above his head and opened his mouth wide, and once again to Sora's surprise, devoured it. "Thanks for the grub," he said, clapping his hands together and bowing to Maka.

"Um," Sora said, gaining their attention. "What was all that?"

"Oh, forgot about you," Soul said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Thanks for keeping him busy 'till we got here, so you can leave now."

"Leave? I'm not leaving until you tell me what just happened! You just ate that guy!"

"No, I ate his soul. There's a difference."

"How's there a difference?!"

Maka sighed. "Soul, could you please get rid of him while I contact Shinigami-sama. Thank you."

"You heard the girl, get going." Soul grabbed Sora's sleeve and started to drag him away.

"Hey let go of me! I want to know what's going on!"

"Hey! Stop struggling! I'm trying to be cool here!"

Maka sighed, again, before walking up to one of the more reflective windows and started to trace several numbers with her finger on the smooth surface.

"Forty-two, forty-two, five-six-four."(1) After the number were done, the window lit up, and was accompanied by a the sound of a telephone ring.

The light then faded and showed a different world, one filled with countless crosses. There were also two people there: the first, a red-haired man in a suit, with a tie in the shape of a downwards cross, and a figure in a crooked, black shroud, and a cartoon-esque mask.

"Hello Maka-chan!" the shrouded one said in a playful tone. "Since your calling this must mean that you have the ninety-ninth soul, huh?"

"We do Shinigami-sama," Maka nodded.

"Hey, where's Soul-kun?" Shinigami asked, tilting his head to the left.

"Oh, he's-"

Maka was interrupted by a crashing noise. She turned around to see Sora and Soul comically fighting, Sora with his blades in hand, and Soul's right arm once again a blade.

"Get the hell off me!" 

"You started this!"

"Um, sorry about this," Maka said.

Shinigami remained silent, observing the two fight, before he hollered out, "Yoo-hoo! Stop the violence! I'm talking here!"

This caused both Sora and Sora to stop in their 'fight'. Soul then pushed Sora off him before walking to the mirror. "Sorry about that, this kid's real annoying."

"Who you calling kid?!" Sora yelled at the indifferent scythe-boy. "If anything your younger then me!"

"You! Spike-hair boy!" Shinigami called, both Sora and Soul looked at him. "The one who isn't a weapon."

"Yeah?" Sora said.

"Shut up, I'm talking to Maka-chan and Soul-kun here. It's rude to interrupt conversations."

"But they-!"

"Quiet please!" Shinigami raised a large white gloved hand, attached to his body by a thin black arm, the arm then quickly stretched from his body and went through the mirror until it hovered above Sora's head. "Shinigami-Chop!" Sora was then forced to nurse the large bump on his head, gained from being hit by the hand. "On to business then. Got soul ninety-nine?"

"Yup," Soul said.

"Good, now all you need is one more."

"Soul Eater," said the red-haired man, speaking for the first time.

"What do you want?" Soul answered in annoyance.

"Touch my daughter and I'll kick your ass!" he yelled, pointing a finger at Soul.

"Tch," Soul went, "like I'd be interested in some flat-chested girl like that."

"Flat-chested," Maka growled.

"What?!" the man yelled, shoving his head through the mirror. "Are you saying that my daughter has no sex appeal! Just cope a feel!" He then turned to Maka. "Love you," he said sweetly.

"Would you quite talking like that," she said coldly, turning her head away. "It's not like I even think of you like my father." This caused the man to slump in the corned in the background and sit in the fetal position.

Sora sweat-dropped in confusion at this.

"Could we leave the family drama out of this?" Shinigami asked.

"Um excuse me," Sora said, raising his hand. "What's going on?"

"You're still here?" Soul irritably asked.

"What's your name?" Shinigami asked.

"Sora."

"A little confused then, huh Sora-kun?" Sora nodded. "I'm guessing you saw Maka-chan and Soul-kun defeat Jack the Ripper, am I correct?" Sora nodded. "Well, he was something known as a 'kinshin-egg', something that if allowed to consume the souls of the innocent, will grow into a monster of great power and destruction, the 'kinshin'. That is why it is the job of these two to take the kinshin-egg souls, to make sure they don't become full-fledged kinshin.

"By collecting ninety-nine kinshin-egg souls, and one of a witch, who are also extremely dangerous, the weapon will become something known as a Death Scythe, such as Spirit-kun here." Shinigami pointed to the sobbing man, who Sora could see was holding a small doll version of his daughter. "Hey Sora-kun, how about you help them if your so curious!"

"What?" Sora, Soul and Maka all said. "But-!"

"No buts about it! Now, go get that witch! Good luck. And remember: Screw this up, and I'm taking away your ninety-nine souls!" Shinigami hung up before they could protest.

"Maka," Spirit softly sobbed.

"Oi, Spirit-kun," Shinigami said, sounding more serious, though still retaining the playful voice. "You saw that boy's weapon, correct?"

Spirit stood up, placing the doll into his jacket's pocket before turning to Shinigami. "Yeah, I noticed, I'm not stupid. It was a Keyblade."

"Curious huh? It's been a long time since a Keyblade was in this world, long before I founded Shibusen." Shinigami turned back to the mirror. "She was quite an oddball, the Keyblade, though she and her meister were a very powerful team."

"What happened to them?" 

"Don't know," Shinigami shrugged, "they left the world to fight the Heartless. I never saw them again."

"What do you think one's doing here?"

"A few years ago, I felt a surge of darkness, but there was nothing I could do to help. I recently felt another surge though, this one much larger then the last one. It may prove to be something troublesome if left unchecked."

"What do you do plan to do about it then?"

"Don't know yet. Right now let's just watch Sora-kun work with your daughter and her weapon for a while before we do anything."

He then tapped the mirror, and moments later the glass wavered until it showed a house that was shaped like a pumpkin.

000

"_I. Am. A. Cute and lovely laaadyyy! Ooooo! All who see belong to meeee! Ooooo!" _a lovely voice sang from the pumpkin house. The bathtub to be more precise. "Now the back please," the bather, an attractive purple-haired woman wearing a pointed hat said, spinning her finger around, causing the enchanted scrub brush to cleanse her back. _"But you know? The think I love pumpkins, you see? Pump-Pump-Pumpkin! That's magic to me!"_

Her name was Blaire, and she was a witch.

000

"This is where the Blaire witch(2) lives?" Sora asked.

"It's a pumpkin, now that's awesome," Soul said, licking his lips in anticipation for the next soul.

"So we just go around the back then?"

"You know, all this sneaking isn't really manly, not too cool. I say we just rush in."

"That's won't work," Maka said, "this one is different from the other ninety-nine; she'll be much more powerful."

"Let's go!" Soul yelled and charged forward, with Sora right behind him.

"Hey! Get back here!" Maka yelled after them, though they didn't pay attention to her. "Damn it."

Sora and Soul quickly jumped up the side of the house and jumped towards the only lit window. Sora blasted it away with a blast of fire and both jumped in.

This entrance would have been both awesome and dramatic, had Sora not slip on a puddle of water upon landing, and crashed into the toilet, while Soul simply crashed into the bathtub.

"That could have been a better entrance," Soul said as he rose from the water, and coughed up a soap bubble.

"Are you okay?" Soul turned to see that he was not alone in the tube, and that Blair was now mere inches from him.

It then occurred to him that she was very naked. That's when his nose erupted in blood and he fell out of the tub.

"What happened?" Sora said, getting up, though one look at Blair sent him into the same state as Soul.

"I see you two find me too much to handle huh?" Blair said, using her arms to squeeze her breast together.

"Cool guys like us, are used to naked women," Soul said.

"That explains the bloody noses and pounding hearts."

Sora was about to retort when Maka came flying through the window, and bashed her boots on both him and Soul.

"DUMBASSES!" she yelled at them, before turning to Blair. "We're sorry to disturb you while you're taking a bath ma'am, but we've come here for your witch soul."

"Witch?" Blair asked as she stood up.

"Would you get back in the tub!" Maka yelled. "Soul, turn into a scythe."

"Uh, right." In a flash, Soul's human form vanished, being replaced by the weapon in Maka's hand. _"Let's eat her soul now," _Soul said, a metallic tone to his voice now.

"Sora, you better get ready too,"

"On it." Sora summoned his blades.

Blair giggled before jumping out of the tub and landed, somehow fully clothes in black thigh-high boots, frilled skirt, very long sleeves and tight shirt. "That's an interesting weapon, the scythe, can I please have it?"

Maka shot the witch a glare.

"Oh well," Blair shrugged before pointing a finger at them. "Pum-Pum-Pumpkin: Halloween Cannon!" A massive glowing jack-o-lantern appeared in front of her, lighting up the room, before promptly exploding and sending Sora, Maka and Soul out of the house.

000

"HAHAHA!" Spirit laughed, his arms wrapped around the shoulders of two young women, something that often happened often at the Cabakura Cabaret House.

"Oh, Death Scythe-sama," the blonde purred.

"Hmm, don't you have a daughter Death Scythe-sama?" the brunette asked.

"Uk," Tears formed in Spirit's eyes as he lowered his head.

"You probably shouldn't talk about that," the blonde whispered to the other girl. "He's not exactly the best with women, actually, he and his wife just divorced last month. Even his daughter says she 'I hate you', and is determined to make a Death Scythe stronger than him."

"Sounds like a mess, it-"

"MAKA!" Spirit jumped up, crying his daughter's name before dashing out the door, dropping money on the counter as he left. "NO! Papa loves Maka and Mama the most! It's true! It's true!" (3)

"Come back soon!" the two girls sang, though the red-haired weapon was too far up the street to hear them.

000

Sora, Soul and Maka vs. Blair: Attempt #2

"Stupid witch," Soul cursed as he, Maka and Sora peeked from behind a tree. "Just how could her temptations work on a cool guy like me? Well, today's a different day."

"She is a witch," Maka said, "but if you keep falling for things like that, you'll never become a Death Scythe."

"Quiet you two," Sora hissed. "Here she comes!"

"Where?" Soul and Maka went, looking around.

"I don't see her," Soul said. "Maybe she-" Soul turned around, only to find himself facing Blair.

"Hello Scythe Boy!" Blair purred, hugging Soul to her chest, causing the weapon's nose to explode in blood.

000

Sora, Soul and Maka vs. Blair: Attempt #3

"Okay, I think I came up with a good plan," Maka said, holding up a piece of paper.

"That just looks like a café menu," Soul said. "We're not going to get anything done with that."

"Well do you have any plans to beat Blair?!"

"I dunno," Soul shrugged. Maka then began to hit Soul in annoyance.

"You guys are never going to get anything accomplished if you don't work together you know," Sora shook his head.

"Key Boy's right, you need to work together."

"See, I'm right you-" The three froze and looked behind Sora, to see Blair smiling.

"Pum-Pum-Pumpkin: Halloween Cannon!"

KABOOM!

000

Sora, Soul and Maka vs. Blair: Attempt #4

"This plan will work," Sora said.

"We're just sneaking in the back door," Soul said.

"We would have done this sooner, but _some people,_" Maka glared at Sora and Soul, "had to jump through the window."

"We get it," Sora said, grabbing the doorknob and opening the door. "All we have to do is sneak in and catch Blair totally by-"

"Surprise?" Blair asked from inside the doorway. "Pum-Pum-Pumpkin: Halloween Cannon."

KABOOM!

000

Sora, Soul and Maka vs. Blair: Attempt #5

"Screw this, we just fight." This was what Soul had said, and now he, Maka and Sora now found themselves dodging exploding pumpkins back in the town.

"You can't beat Blair," the witch said as she sat on one of many large, flying pumpkins.

"_What are you doing?" _Soul yelled at Maka. _"If you just stand there you're gonna get killed, dork!"_

"Shut up," Maka growled back. "You don't do anything but get a bloody nose around her. I bet you two just in there knowing she was in the bath!"

"I swear we didn't know!" Sora said.

"_Yeah! How would we know something like that! Why do you women say things like that when you know just as much as us!"_

"Women's intuition," Maka shrugged.

"_What the hell does that mean?!"_

"These two fight a lot, don't they?" Blair asked Sora.

"Unfortunately," Sora sighed.

"So sad." Blair hung her head before brightening up again. "Hey Scythe Boy! Why don't you come with me? I'd never scold you."

"_. . ."_

"Would you be quiet!" Maka snapped. "This is _my _scythe! If you want to talk to him, you have to talk to me!"

Blair only laughed. "Okay, if you say so." She then tipped her hat. "I guess I'll just have to take it from you when I kill you."

Blair then launched a number of pumpkins down on the three, but Sora and Maka quickly jumped out of the way, jumping in opposite directions. Sora then jumped off a wall and launched himself at Blair, who threw a pumpkin at him, but the Keyblader quickly threw one of his weapons, causing the pumpkin to explode, but Sora flew through the smoke and attack her with the other blade, but she quickly dived to the ground.

Maka then dashed forward at the witch as she flew to the ground, but Blair flicked her arm out, causing her sleeve to extend and wrap around Maka's leg, and threw her into Sora, and both crashed to the ground.

"Pum-Pum-Pumpkin: Smashing Pumpkin!" A massive pumpkin appeared above Blair, and she threw it, crashing it the ground, creating a massive crater and throwing both Sora and Maka, and throwing them into the air.

Sora quickly got himself up and threw a Keyblade, but Blair quickly dodged it, then the second one, but did not expect to be struck by Maka and was tossed to the ground. She was about to be sliced at by Sora when suddenly her hat came alive and grabbed Sora by the neck and threw him into Maka, throwing them both onto the roofs and crashing.

"Nothing's working," Maka said as she stood up. "You have any plans Soul?"

Soul did not reply.

"Soul?"

"Hey, Soul, you okay?" Sora asked.

"Smashing Pumpkin!"

000

"Amah, I just love Cabakura," Spirit said as he walked under the many guillotine archways that lead to Shinigami's mirror.

"That's got to hurt!" Spirit heard Shinigami say.

"What hurt?"

"Looks like your daughter's in a bit of trouble Spirit-kun," Shinigami pointed to the mirror, which showed Maka being thrown across the roofs while Sora crashed into the street below. "Ooh, don't die!"

"Maka!" Spirit called out as he turned back to the exit while a number of fierce, black scythe-blades grew out of his arms and shoulders.

"Stop!" Shinigami ordered, and his weapon stopped in his tracks. "Sure, we could go in there are take down that witch with one attack-no, one Shinigami-Chop, but that wouldn't be the problem, would it? As her father, you should understand that."

Spirit stood there for several moments before the blades slipped back into his body. "Maka," he said through clenched teeth.

He sometimes hated it when Shinigami-sama was right.

000

Maka swung Soul down into the roof, the imbedded blade slowing her fall down, though she did manage to stop when she fell off the building, Soul's blade dug into the roof's edge, and leaving her hanging.

She cursed to herself and looked down at the long drop. She could see Sora down there, and that he was unconscious.

"Soul!" she called back up. Again, she received no answer from her weapon. "Soul! What's wrong, why won't you answer me?"

"_. . . Let's just stop," _he finally said.

"Huh?" Soul then suddenly transformed back into his human form; him standing on the roof while his hand was grabbing onto Maka's. "Soul? What's going on?"

Soul didn't answer, he simply let go of Maka, and dropped her to the ground, where she landed in a dumpster.

Sora was able to regain consciousness just as Maka stumbled out of the dumpster and fell to the ground.

"What's going on?" he asked Maka, who was dusting off her clothes.

"I don't know," she said, "something's wrong with Soul."

"Nothing's wrong with me Maka," Soul said as he jumped down to the street, hands stuffed in pockets. "I just don't want to be Shinigami-sama's Death-Scythe anymore."

"What?" Sora asked.

"I want to be Blair's scythe now!" Soul goofily said, little hearts flying around him."

"WHA?!" Sora and Maka went.

"Really? I'm so happy!" Blair said giggly as she flew down to the ground and dismounted her pumpkin.

000

Shinigami sweat-dropped.

"Yeah go for it! Ditch Maka!" Spirit cheered.

"Would you stop that!" Shinigami said, raising a hand.

000

"Blair!" Maka pointed at the witch. "What did you do to Soul! What kind of magic is this?"

"Idiot," Soul scoffed was he walked up to Blair's side. "Don't you know that any man would go for the hot older babe then some girl with a flat chest?"

"What?" Maka asked, a pained expression across his face.

000

"Yeah! That's what a real woman should be!"

"SHINIGAMI-CHOP!"

CRASH!

000

"What? It's nothing personal, I bet Sora would do the same thing in my situation, right?"

"I wouldn't turn my back on my friend," Sora scornfully said to Soul's behavior.

"Shut up both of you," Maka said with her head down. "You men just cheat and mess around, I just don't believe this." Maka shot he head up. "SO ALL OF YOU CAN JUST GO TO HELL!" she yelled, tears burning her eyes.

000

". . ." Spirit lied on the ground, ignoring the pain in his head while absorbing what his daughter said.

000

"You said that there was no point to what we said, right?" Maka asked. "Does this mean you have a reason to mess around!?"

"Tch, how would I know?" Soul's arm flashed into a large blade and wrapped around Blair, preventing the witch from moving. "Cool guys like me don't mess around."

Maka stood there in shock.

"Maka!" Soul yelled as he stretched his human hand out.

"Right!" She snapped back to attention and running forward before grabbing Soul's hand. The moment she had a hold of him he fully transformed.

Maka pulled Soul back, slicing Blair in half. She was then wrapped in darkness that soon exploded, leaving a purple soul that had two small points on the top.

"Looks like you guys did it," Sora said, happy that Soul's actions were only a ruse to defeat Blair.

"Looks like we did, huh Maka?" Soul said.

"We did," she replied. _'Thank you, Soul.'_

"The problem isn't the appearance., it's the soul, remember?" Soul asked.

"And if you eat this, you'll become a Death-Scythe too?" Sora asked.

Soul chuckled as he opened his mouth and swallowed the soul.

A sudden burst of energy erupted from Soul as glowing blade began to grow from his body.

"I feel, I feel-" he said, as the energy swirled around him. The energy quickly vanished and he slouched forward, the blades drooping. "I feel nothing."

"Huh?" Sora and Maka asked.

Soul burped.

"Gross," Maka said.

"Meow," said a voice. All three looked down to see a small purple cat. A small purple cat wearing a hat.

Blair's hat to be exact.

"Didn't work then huh?" the cat asked, with Blair's voice.

"Wait, you're a cat!" Sora pointed at Blair. "You're supposed to be a witch!"

"Blair never said she was a witch, you came up with that all on your own," Blair said as she groomed herself. She then exploded in smoke, revealing her human form. The three noticed that without her hat, she had two cat ears on her head. "It's not the appearance that matters, isn't that right Scythe-Boy?"

Soul stuttered that his own words were used against him.

000

Shinigami-sama sweat-dropped again.

"Cats are good too!" Spirit cheered. "I'll become your kitty toy!"

He was then bashed with Shinigami-Chop.

000

"So I ate a cat soul?" Soul asked.

"Damn it," Maka said. "At least we'll have another chance at this."

"Wait," Sora said. "Didn't Shinigami say that if you screwed this up, he'd take all you're souls?"

Soul and Maka though about this for a moment.

"NOOO!" the both screamed.

"We have to start all over again!" Soul cried.

"We failed!" Maka said in tears. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"

"All over again?!" Soul yelled as he walked down to alley to a parked motorcycle "And I thought I could finally become a cool Death-Scythe!"

"Blair's following us you know," Maka said, head down.

"Go away!" Soul yelled. "How are you even alive!"

"Cat's have nine lives, therefore nine souls! You guys are just too silly," Blair giggled.

"This is so uncool," Sora said, head down.

**Jack the Ripper**

A kinshin-egg who devoured human souls, but was stopped by Maka and Soul, making him their ninety-ninth soul. Jack the Ripper first appeared in _Soul Eater._

**Maka Albarn**

A skilled scythe technician who wishes to create the strongest Death-Scythe. She is smart technical, and prefers not mess around with idle things. She does not appear to hold her father in high regard, blaming him for the divorce between him and her mother. Maka first appeared in _Soul Eater._

**Soul Eater Evans**

Maka's weapon who wishes to become the strongest Death-Scythe. Soul often perceives himself as 'cool' and tries to keep this image up with a calm and collected attitude. He is very loyal to Maka and has proven willing to die for her. He is also a master pianist. Soul first appeared in _Soul Eater._

**Shinigami**

A rather odd being who started Shibusen, a school where weapons and meister go to learn how defeat kinshin-eggs and kinshin. He often speaks in a playful voice, and uses playful mannerisms when talking to people and uses an attack called 'Shinigami-Chop' to strike people on the head to shut them up. Sora knows this from experience. Shinigami first appeared in _Soul Eater._

**Spirit**

Maka's father and Shinigami's current weapon. Spirit tends to often flirt with women, something that caused both his divorce and his daughter's distaste of him, something that causes to sob when brought up. Despite his overall goofy persona, his can be serious at times. Spirit first appeared in _Soul Eater._

**Blair**

A cat with powerful magic whom is often confused for a witch, such as Soul and Maka. She is very flirtatious, often playfully using her body to get what she wants. Blair tends to refer herself in the third person, and may be an exhibitionist because when she transforms she if often naked. Blair first appeared in _Soul Eater._

(1) In Japanese, this number also means 'Kill-Kill-Die'.

(2) You just have to love how people play with words.

(3) For those of you who are curious, Maka's mother's name is Kami.

Please review

Mrfipp


	144. OVA Soul Eater II

Fipp: I have good news and bad news for you my readers!

Good news: I have graduated high school and I am going to try and be a published author.

Bad news: Because of this goal, the chances of typing a sequel to this is highly unlikely as I must make room to write my own original work. But fret now, despite the fact they were created for fanfiction, my OC characters will be written into these new books as the main characters! So look for them one day on the shelves of your local book store.

Kingdom Hearts OVA: Soul Eater II: The One Who Surpasses God

_A healthy soul, resides in a healthy body, a healthy mind, and healthy heart._

Roxas walked through the halls of the mansion. He had appeared here to assist Sora in looking for Tom and Tanith, and had decided to look in a separate part of the world, but he had the misfortune of landing in a large mansion with numerous gun-wielding goons stationed at every corner.

"Just where did they send me?" he asked, creeping against the wall, trying all he could think of not to be spotted by anyone. "More importantly, how I am going to get out of here without being spotted?" He looked around the hall to see a half dozen goons walking though the hall. Roxas then quickly ran through the door behind him to avoid detection.

"That was close," he said, releasing the breath he had been holding.

"Who are you?" Roxas looked up at the voice. He now noticed that he was in a large upper-class dinning room, a large number of people sitting at the table, eating glowing blue orbs.

The person at the head of the table was stocky, in a suit and smoking a cigar.

"Um, hi?" Roxas nervously said, waving

"Who are you?" the man asked. "You know what, I don't care. Kill him boys." The man snapped his fingers, and the other men at the table stood up and pointed their guns at Roxas.

"Damn it," Roxas said, summoning Keyblades.

000

"That's him right? Al Capone?" said the male figure in the darkness, looking through the hole below him to see the large dinning room where the kinshin-egg Al Capone sat with his gang.

"_That is him," _said a female voice from the weapon he was holding, a chain-sickle. _"Let us take his soul."_

"Who are you?" Al Capone asked. The figure and his weapon looked to the door to see a blonde boy entering the room. "Who are you? You know what? I don't care. Kill him boys." Al Capone snapped his fingers and his men pointed their guns at him and the boy summoned two odd weapons.

"This could complicate things," the figure said, tightening his grip on the two sickle handles. "This should be fun, ready, Tsubaki?"

"_I am, Black Star," _the weapon said. _"Laws of the Assassin 1: Conceal yourself in darkness, still your breath, seek a path to your target. Laws of the Assassin 2: Know your target. Be able to guess his thought, his movements. Laws of the Assassin 3: Defeat your target before he become aware of your existence."_

Black Star grinned. "Let's go."

The assassin jumped through the hole, ready to strike.

000

Roxas held his blade, ready to attack when these men began to shoot at him.

"Let's go," he said as he was about to jump forward and-

Suddenly the ceiling exploded and a figure fell down from it and landed on the table.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR!!!" yelled the figure; a boy with spiky blue hair, white pants and gloves, a dark, sleeveless shirt with a high collar and star tattoo on his shoulder. "I'VE COME TO TAKE YOUR SOUL!!!" he yelled into one of the handles of the chain sickle. "That was awesome!"

"I'm not a mic!" The other sickle suddenly transformed into the upper half of a young women with long black hair in a pony tail. "I'm a weapon! A kusarigama!(1) Do you even know what an assassin is!" She then made a full transform into human form, and Roxas saw that she wore a yellow dress, arm warmers, leggings, and a star on the right side of her shirt.

"This is an assassin?" Roxas asked, dumbfounded by the boy's appearance. Weren't assassin supposed to be more stealthy and quiet then a total showoff? "Wait a minute, is that Sora?" (2)

"You!" the boy pointed at Roxas. "Who do you think you are stealing the spotlight from me even before I arrive!"

"W-What? What the hell do you mean by that! I just got here! I have no idea what's going on!"

Black Star was about to yell something when they heard a cocking noise. The three of them turned around to see the men had loaded their guns and were aiming them at the three.

"Uh, hi," Tsubaki said meekly, just before the men opened fire on them, causing the three to dance as they avoided the bullets raining down on them.

"Tsubaki!" Black Star yelled. "Smoke Bomb Mode!"

"Yes," she sighed just as her body flashed, being replaced by a small black ball with a ponytail.

Black Star then jumped next to Roxas and threw Tsubaki to the ground, creating a massive smoke cloud. When it cleared, Roxas, Black Star and Tsubaki were all gone.

"Just what were those guys?" Al Capone asked. "Japanese ninja? They didn't seem too good if they were."

"Al Capone sir," said an underling, causing the mob boss to turn around.

"What is it?"

"It's good news, we've found out where the witch is."

Al Capone grinned at the news. "That's good, once we get our hands on the power of a witch, our power will be unstoppable, y'know."

000

"HAHA! Today was great!" Black Star cheered from his spot on the moonlit docks. "I'm really getting big now!"

"But I didn't absorb a single soul today," Tsubaki said in a downed manner. "At this rate I'll never become a Death-Scythe."

"Hey! A lame joke like that will never make it big!"

"Sorry?" Tsubaki cocked her head.

"But hey, no lame comedian could compete with a guy like me, they're all to naïve. You know the difference between them and me?"

Tsubaki shook her head.

"They suck so bad it's really sad! Now that's a joke!"

'_That wasn't even a joke,'_ Tsubaki thought.

"But hey, sure we may not have gotten a single soul, but at least we saved this poor sap," Black Star pointed behind him.

"Hey! I'm no poor sap!" Roxas pointed at Black Star as he stepped onto the pier. After Black Star 'rescued' him from Al Capone, he brought Roxas to a series warehouse on the docks. It was night, so Roxas had the displeasure of seeing the grinning moon. "And I didn't need any sort of rescuing, I would have done just fine if you hadn't have shown up! And what kind of assassin makes an appearance like that?"

"Why the Great Black Star of course!" Black Star puffed out his chest. "You should feel honored that you could witness my greatness!"

"You mean like that joke moments ago?" Roxas said, deadpanned.

"Yup! And you know what," Black Star reached into his pocket and handed Roxas a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"My autograph!"

"This is just napkin," Roxas said, looking down at the flimsy folded paper with the assassin's signature; The word 'BLACK' with the top point of a star acting as the 'A'.

"It's still awesome, isn't it Tsubaki?"

"Yes, yes it is," Tsubaki said in a sweet tone of voice. _'I'm ashamed Shinigami-sama has to see me like this.' _The weapon reached into the pouch on the small of her back and pulled out a small black ball with a cartoon-styled skull on it. She then dropped it to the ground, causing a large smoke cloud to appear. The smoke began to collect in a column, and Roxas could see a figure in the smoke.

"Hello there!" Shinigami said. "How's the soul collecting guys?"

"Um," Tsubaki replied, diverting her attention away from the Reaper. "Not good really."

"Really? No way!"

"Don't worry boss!" Black Star said. "I'll make sure to turn Tsubaki into a Death-Scythe! Until then, here's a copy of my autograph!" The ninja pulled out a duplicate of the napkin he handed Roxas and held it out for Shinigami, only to receive a Shinigami-Chop to the head.

"If I didn't want it, why would he?" Roxas asked himself.

"I'm really sorry we haven't been able to collect any souls," Tsubaki said.

"How about you try a shortcut?" Shinigami asked.

"A shortcut?" Roxas asked.

"Yup! As well as a chance for Al Capone again. As you know, by consuming ninety-nine souls and one witch soul you can become a Death-Scythe. Though rare, there are a few people who posses 'Strong Souls', which are worth much more then the ones you collect normally. One of these souls is nearby.

"Really?" Tsubaki asked.

"Is this guy bigger then me?" Black Star grumbled.

"His name is Mifune the Bodyguard. He is a highly skilled swordsmen who protects a witch named Angela Leon. His soul should be worth ninety-nine souls."

"Wait a minute!" Black Star shouted. "If we get Mifune's soul, and add that to the witch's soul, that's," Black Star struggled with the math, "One-hundred souls! We can kill two birds with one star and Tsubaki can become a Death-Scythe! YEAH!" Black Star then began to run down the dock. "Come on! No point wasting time here!"

"W-wait!" Tsubaki called, following after her meister.

"There's a problem with Angela though!" Shinigami called out, only to be ignored. "Those two," He then turned to Roxas. "Aren't you going to help them?"

"Huh? Why should I? I don't even know you."

"That's true, but from what Sora-kun told me,"

"Wait! You know Sora!"

"Yup! He's helping another team of mine, and from what he told me, you guys tend to achieve your goals faster when you find yourselves in troublesome situations."

Roxas wanted to argue with him, but damn it he was right. So with a heavy sigh, Roxas followed Black Star and Tsubaki.

000

The sun, unlike the madly grinning moon, simply laughed at everything that went below it. At this particular moment, it was laughing at a large castle, and the people down there.

"So this is where the witch lives huh?" Al Capone asked. "If we have that witch's power, the family will be unstoppable! So what do we say you just give us her, I'll make it worth your while."

At first, the man sitting on the castle's front staircase did not reply, only shifted the piece of straw that hung from his mouth and the sword between his arms. "So that is what brings the King of the Underworld here," said Mifune, a man with long pale hair, a cheap suit with the jacket hanging over his shoulders, and wearing a pair of sandals that looked out of place with his outfit. "Go away, or I'll have to kill you."

"Oh well, don't say I didn't give you a chance." Al Capone snapped his fingers. "Waste him." The goons raised their guns.

000

"HA! I'll show them!" Black Star said as he climbed up the rocky cliff. "They think I can't do it, 'Oh, all he does is brag, he can't even get one soul, how's he going to beat this bodyguard and the witch'," he said in a high-pitched voice. "Well this will show them."

"You're an idiot you know," Roxas said from below. "And you shouldn't be doing this."

"Shh!" Black Star hissed toward the Keyblader, before he continued to climb up until he had reached the top edge. "Laws of the Assassin 1: Conceal yourself in darkness, still your breath, seek a path to your target. Laws of the Assassin 2: Know your target. Be able to guess his thought, his movements. Laws of the Assassin 3: Defeat your target before he become aware of your existence." Black Star looked over the edge to see a large pool of water with several waterfalls pouring into it.

And Tsubaki, who was bathing.

"SEE!" he shouted to the world, but still directing it at Roxas. "I told you I could get up here without her finding out! I-"

It was then that Tsubaki threw a shuriken at him, embedding it into his forehead. The ninja then fell backwards and roughly landed on the ground next to Roxas, the forehead wound spouting blood.

"If you're going to peek at people," Roxas said, "at least try to mask your presence. God you're a joke."

"Are you okay?" Tsubaki asked from above.

"And now, I am dying," Black Star said. "My presence is now zero. Okay?" Black Star gave a thumbs up.

"Okay!"

000

Later in the day, after Black Star's head recovered, the three now found themselves running through a scarce forest of twisted trees with eyes and mouths.

"Off to the castle!" Black Star yelled.

"Do you even have a plan?" Roxas asked.

"Of course if do! First, I'll make my big entrance!"

"I don't think that's what Roxas meant," Tsubaki said.

"Y'know Tsubaki," Black Star said, looking back to his weapon, "I'm defiantly going to you into a Death-Scythe, don't you worry. Just leave it to me."

"Yeah, I know," she sincerely replied.

"Well you better get ready, because the castle's up ahead," Roxas pointed forward.

"This is the place?" Black Star asked as the approached the witch's home; a large building designed to resemble a chameleon. There were a large number of broken concrete pillars, and littered around them were a number of swords sticking out of the ground, floating red souls, and the whole area was wrapped in yellow police tape.

"What is all this?" Roxas asked as the three of them walked forward.

"And what's with all the souls?" Black Star looked around and stopped at one soul in particular, a soul that was next to a cigar.

"Al Capone?" Tsubaki asked.

"Just what is going-" Black Star started to say, but quickly jumped out of the way as a man jumped at him and swung a sword in a wide arc.

"My," the man said as he straightened his posture, "today is looking rather busy."

"I'm guessing that you're the guy that took out all these guys," Roxas said.

"I am," Mifune said. "Did you come here for the witch's power as well?"

"Yeah! Your soul too," Black Star said. "Tsubaki!"

"Right," the weapon said, changing into her weapon-form while Roxas summoned his Keyblades.

"I see," Mifune said, holding his blade behind his back. "You're a weapon technician from Shibusen," he said to Black Star. "And I recognize those weapons as Keyblades," this was said to Roxas.

"You're probably feeling small standing in front of someone as big as me," Black Star said, holding Tsubaki in his hands. "Don't feel bad about it, I used to feel like that when I looked in the mirror."

Mifune narrowed his eyes. "Kiru." (3)

"To cut me you'll need a god's sword!" Black Star yelled as he threw one of the sickles at Mifune and wrapped it around his sword and pulled it out of his grasp. Roxas quickly ran up to the bodyguard and swung at him, but Mifune jumped into the air and landed on one of the pillars and pulled out a sword that was stuck in it and slashed at Black Star, who quickly blocked it. Mifune then reached his hand out and pulled out another sword and used it to block Roxas, who decided to attack from behind. The bodyguard then pushed them off of him, sending them sliding backwards.

"This guys is strong," Roxas said as he came to a stop.

"_He does have a Strong Soul," _Tsubaki said as Black Star slid to a pillar.

"I would prefer it that you all leave now," Mifune said, keeping an eye on both opponents, though being on opposing ends of him made this a little difficult. "I can't sleep when I have to kill little kids."

"Did you just call me a kid!" Black Star angrily shouted. "That's it! Tsubaki! Shuriken mode!"

"_Right!" _In a poof of smoke, the kusarigama vanished, and was replaced with a large five-point shuriken.

"Eat this!" Black Star pulled Tsubaki back and threw her at Mifune. "And see who the bigger man is!"

The weapon sliced through the air, rushing towards Mifune, who simply raised his sword. When the shuriken was about to strike him, he quickly stab through the weapon's hole, pinning it in place, still spinning, while he landed on the sword's hilt.

"He managed to stop it," Roxas said in surprise.

"Tsubaki! Smoke bomb now!" The shuriken the exploded into a large smokescreen, blinding Mifune.

"_Now where will they strike?" _Mifune thought to himself, unable to feel Black Star's presence, though Roxas' was there clear as day.

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" Black Star suddenly jumped from the cloud behind Mifune, one of the bodyguard's own swords raised above his head, poised to cut Mifune down.

"Don't shout you idiot!" Roxas yelled. "You had the perfect chance to beat him."

"Fool," Mifune said as he turned around and sliced at Black Star, his sword striking the ninja right in the abdomen.

Black Star fell to the ground in a heap.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki and Roxas called out, the smoke reforming into Tsubaki's human form while Roxas ran up to the downed ninja.

"Dammit," Roxas cursed, turning his glare towards Mifune.

"It, it can't be," Tsubaki said, tears forming in her eyes at the mere thought of his death.

But her morbid thoughts were interrupted by a ragged cough, both she and Roxas looked down to see Black Star starting to pull himself up.

"How dare you," Black Star spat, and angered glared directed towards Mifune. "You attacked someone as great as me with your sword's blunt side."

"You're being rude to this young lady you know," Mifune said, crossing his arms over his chest. "This entire time you have been relying solely on your weapon, yet no matter how amazing the weapon is, it is worthless in the hands of the incorrect wielder. You are nothing more than a small-fry."

"You're wrong!" Tsubaki yelled at Mifune. "Sure, Black Star may act a little stupid sometimes, but when he tries,"

"Mifune," Black Star said, head down, "what do you want?"

"I am a bodyguard," Mifune replied. "I protect Angela the Witch."

"That's not it! That's wrong Mifune! I understand! I understand it all!" Black Star turned his head up, his eyes burning. "You're trying to keep the attention all to yourself by call me a small-fry!"

Mifune raised an eyebrow as Black Star jumped up and let out a yell.

"I am the star! Got that?" the blue-haired ninja asked.

'_His eyes,' _Mifune though, looking directly into Black Star's eyes. _'The pupils changed into stars.'_

"Tsubaki," Black Star said seriously. "Tanto form, now." (4)

"Yes sir!" Tsubaki said before turning into a cloud of smoke that gathered into her partner's hand and transformed into a short-bladed weapon he held in a reverse position while he shifted his stance.

"A fair fight," Black Star said. "No tricks, just swords." The ninja turned towards Roxas. "Stay out of this Roxas, it's just between me and him."

Roxas was about to protest, about how he really doubted that Black Star could win, but there was something about him now, something in the air that made him feel different from before.

"Fine," Roxas answered, stepping back.

Black Star nodded before turning back to Mifune.

_Laws of the Assassin 1: Conceal yourself in darkness, still your breath, seek a path to your target. _

Mifune adjusted his stance.

_Laws of the Assassin 2: Know your target. Be able to guess his thought, his movements. _

'_What's going on?' _thought Mifune. _'Is this kid even the same as before?'_

_Laws of the Assassin 3: Defeat your target before he become aware of your existence._

Black Star's eyes started to droop.

'_Impossible, I can't even feel his presence. No, that's not it at all. I feel something, faint, but still there. But it's something else, clearly not the same person as before.'_

"It can't be," Mifune's eye's widened. "You're-"

"Dark Demon Blade Tsubaki," Black Star's body began to break away, melting into the wind like leaves, and leaving another figure in it's place. "Dummy Star Mode," said Tsubaki, acting as Black Star.

_Laws of the Assassin 3: Before he become aware of your existence, defeat him!_

Black Star appeared behind Mifune, then unleashed a punch into his side that gave off a burst of electricity.

"I am a God!" Black Star called out as Mifune went flying into a wall. "No tricks, just swords! That is how a Dark Assassin does it!"

"He won?" Roxas asked, wide-eyed at what Black Star just pulled off. "I didn't think he could pull it off." Roxas smirked before folding his arms over his chest. "Guess I'll stop have to stop selling him so short then."

"I-I lost?" Mifune asked, struggling to get up

"A bodyguard protecting an evil witch, bastards like you will always die, and above all else," Black Star said as he walked towards Mifune, "for getting more attention them me, I'm taking your soul. Tsubaki!" Black Star raised his hand, and his weapon transformed into her kusarigama form and dropped into his hands.

The ninja raised his hands, ready to strike-

"Wait!" cried a voice from a above. Black Star and Roxas looked up to a figure on a flying broom quickly descended upon them. A small girl with brown hair and wearing a black and white, a pointed hat with google-eyes and a long curled tongue dress, then landed between Black Star and the downed Mifune. "Don't bully Mifune! He's just trying to protect me because I'm not too good at magic yet!"

"This, is Angela?" Roxas asked as the little girl started to pummel on Black Star, much to his annoyance.

"Meanie! Meanie!" Angela cried out.

"_A dying Strong Soul, the souls of Al Capone and his men, and a witch with weak magic," _Tsubaki said, _"we may not get a better chance."_

"But," Black Star said, looking sadly down at the little girl.

"Meanie-head!" Angela yelled as she hit Black Star on the head with one of Mifune's swords, causing blood to shoot out of his new wound.

"AAHHGG!" Black Star cried out in pain. "I'll kill you!"

"Mifune!" Angela cried a she rant o hide behind her bodyguard.

Mifune raised one arm to shield the witch, while he used his sword to try and prop himself up. "You can have my, but if you try and kill Angela, I will defend her with my life."

"What are you going to do now?" Roxas asked Black Star, who solemnly stared at the ground.

"Heh," he went, turning around and walking away. "A bodyguard for a half-pint witch, with a bunch of souls for the taking man that's lame, someone as great as me wouldn't do something like that. We'll take the other souls and give them to Shinigami-sama, but not take credit for them. Come on Tsubaki, Roxas, I think it's dinner time."

"Okay!" Tsubaki chirped and followed Black Star.

"I am getting hungry," Roxas said as he walked after the two, glad at Black Star's choice.

"Besides," Black Star threw a glance back at Mifune and Angela, "I can't sleep when I kill kids."

Mifune slightly smiled while Angela blew a raspberry

000

"Sorry Tsubaki, guess I can't turn you into a Death-Scythe right now."

"That's okay."

"Looks like you two will have to start tomorrow then, huh?"

"Right!"

000

"AAAGGHH!" Black Star yelled cried in pain as he fell backwards and landed on the ground with a shuriken embedded into his forehead.

On the other side of the wall there was not only a naked Tsubaki using the hot spring, but numerous other girls, also using the public hot spring.

"You never learn, do you?" Roxas asked the downed ninja with the spouting head.

**Al Capone**

A mob boss who wanted a witch's power for his own, but met his end at Mifune's blade. Al Capone first appeared in _Soul Eater._

**Black Star**

An assassin who is boastful and proud. Black Star's personal goal is to become greater the God himself and to focus everyone's attention on him. His overly loud personality often makes it difficult to keep assassin stealth, causing failure, but has shown to be very powerful when it is needed. Black Star first appeared in _Soul Eater._

**Tsubaki Nakatsukasa**

A soft-spoken weapon with many forms. Tsubaki is one of the few people actually enjoys Black Stars habits, though there are times where she has been known to chastise him for it. Although her base form is a kusarigama, she can also become a shuriken, smoke bomb, tanto, and later a black katana. Tsubaki first appeared in _Soul Eater._

**Mifune Youjinbou**

Angela's personal bodyguard. Mifune is a highly skilled swordsmen, able to fend off most opponents. He has charged himself with protecting Angela and coldly attacks anyone who wishes her harm. Mifune first appeared in _Soul Eater._

**Angela Leon**

A young witch-child who is lacking in magic. Angela often is seen around her bodyguard, Mifune, whom she is protective of, and will yell at people who hurt him, even if Mifune himself started it. Angela first appeared in _Soul Eater._

(1) Kusarigama is the technical term for chain-sickle.

(2) It's true, Black Star's hair looks exactly like Sora's.

(3) Kiru. Jap: I'm going to cut you up.

(4) A tanto is a is a Japanese short sword.

Please be review

Mrfipp


	145. OVA Soul Eater III

Fipp: And here is the final part of the Soul Eater OVA, the second of three!

Also, it's fun to write for Kidd, since I share several of the same tendencies as he does.

Kingdom Heats OVA : Soul Eater III: Shinigami-sama's Son, The Perfect Boy

_A healthy soul, resides in a healthy body, a healthy mind, and healthy heart._

The man fled through the streets, running away from the sirens of the building with the broken window, carrying a large sack on his back.

The man in a red mask quickly turned a corner and pressed his back against the wall and looked down into his back to admire the large amount of human souls that his had stolen. He reached into the bag, ready to grab one and devour it when he quickly jumped out of the wall of a large black fireball that crashed into the wall.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you." Lupin looked up to see a silver-haired teen holding up a bat wing-like sword. "It's over for you Lupin," Riku said.

Lupin only growled before running down the alleyways, turning corners until he had lost Riku, but found himself at a dead-end.

"You have no where to run now." Lupin looked up to see a shadowy figure standing on the top of a building, pointing two handguns at him, which he held upside down so that his pinkies were at the triggers.

"You two have been chasing me all night," Lupin growled.

"Yes we have, and here the chase ends," the figure said before jumping off the building and throwing his guns into the air, which began to glow and transform.

"His guns, they're turning into humans." Lupin grabbed his bag tighter.

The figure landed on the ground first, on his knees with his arm out, while his weapons-now-human landed behind him, the taller one at the back, with their arms out as well.

"Lupin the Thief!" the figure in the front, a young boy in a black suit, yellow-ringed eyes, black hair with three odd, horizontal white strips that stopped at the exact middle. "We are here for your soul!"

"Bring it," Lupin growled.

The boy seemed as he was about to do something, when he jumped up and pointed at the person directly behind him. "Patty! You're pose was off!"

"Sowwy!" Patty apologized in a child-like manner.

"Kidd, this isn't the best time to talk about that kind of stuff," the tallest of the two guns said. "Even if it was, she was only off by a little."

The human forms of the guns were two blonde woman, both dressed in cowboy boots, cowboy hats, stripped, sleeveless crop tops, but the taller one wore jeans, and had longer darker hair, while the shorter one wore puffy shorts and shorter, lighter hair.

"No matter what time it is, I always try do things perfectly, you know that Liz," replied the boy, Death the Kidd, making finger quotes.

"The thief's getting away!" Patty sang, only to be ignored, so nothing was done as Lupin escaped down a manhole.

"I have always told you two that my art is symmetry!" Kidd said. "Symmetry is the supreme beauty."

"Here we go again," Liz shook her head.

"I told you two this when you became my dual pistols. I picked you two for you symmetry. But," Kidd's whole body shook, "you're entirely different when you enter human forms! Height, hair cut, it's all wrong! Even your cup sizes are different!" Kidd furthered his point by suddenly grabbing one of each of their breast. "Patty is clearly bigger."

_BAM!!!  
_

"Excuse me for being smaller then my younger sister!" screamed an enraged Liz to the downed Kidd, who now laid on the ground with a bleeding head.

"What's going on?!" The two sisters turned around to see Riku running down the ally. "Where's Lupin? Did you get him?"

"No we didn't," Liz sighed.

"He got away!" Patty laughed.

"Huh?" Riku sweat-dropped.

"We would have caught him had Patty stood in the exact middle," said Kidd, who was now recovered from Liz's attack.

"Again with the symmetry?" Riku asked. "What is up with you and being symmetrical? It's not like you're totally symmetrical yourself, just look at those stripes." Riku pointed to the three uneven lines on Kidd's hair.

Kidd said nothing for a moment, before throwing himself to the ground and sobbing uncontrollably into his arm while pounding the ground with the other. "Why! I'm disgusting! A pig! My left hair is horrible! I'm cursed to live a worthless life a trash! Dammit! I should just die!"

"There he goes again," Riku sighed.

"Ugh," Liz sighed.

Patty only laughed in amusement.

"Come one Kidd!" Liz said, standing next to Kidd. "You're not trash, you're going to become the God of Death!"

"Kidd-kun's not a pig!" Patty said. "They go ooooink!"

"So, I'm not trash?" Kidd looked up hopefully.

"No, of course not!"

"You don't go oink!"

"Okay then!" Kidd said, jumping up. "I shall report back to Father then."

'_I just can't tell,' _Riku thought. _'is he easy to handle, hard to handle? God, he's so spoiled._

Kidd took several steps forward and began to move his arms in several complicated motions before thrusting them out, black, shadowy specters flying around him. The ground began to glow brightly as a cartoonish skull mark appeared on the floor.

"_Hello Kidd-kun!" _said the image of Shinigami as it appeared. _"Your three stripes are cute as always."_

"Honorable Father," Kidd said, folding his arms behind his back, "you know that makes me unhappy. So I would prefer it we don't talk about it."

"_It's all good, all good." _The reaper clapped his hand together. _"So, how's the soul collecting going? Is Riku-kun being a help at all?" _Shinigami eyed Riku.

"We'd be doing better is someone wouldn't be so messed up," Riku mumbled under his breath.

"_You know Kidd-kun, being a shinigami, you don't have to make a Death Scythe."_

"I know that father, but I still wish to create a weapon of my own."

"_Okay, but you know that means you have to collect twice as many as souls for two weapons."_

"That means one-hundred and ninety-eight kinshin-egg souls, and two of a witch," Riku said.

"I know," Kidd said, snapping a glance at Riku before turning back to his father. "That is why I wish to collect all the souls at once.

"_Okay, if you say so." _Shinigami thought for a moment. _"Ha! I got it! Something that would be perfect for you."_

"What is it?" Liz asked.

"_In the scorching country of Egypt, there is the Pyramid of Anubis, and out there is a Necromancer Witch has been creating a large collection of wandering souls. Night after night, these mummies rise up and fall upon the sleeping, thus expanding their own armies."_

"A pyramid you say?" Kidd asked whimsically. "The architecture of that times was based on symmetry. When we go there, we can admire such a perfect design after we get rid of the witch."

"_Alright then! Liz-chan, Patty-chan, Riku-kun, you guys been through a lot, but please take care of him._

"Right."

"Okie-dokie!"

"Hn."

"Let's get going now," Kidd said, walking down the ally, his weapons and Riku following.

000

The sun laughed madly as its heat blazed down upon anyone who had the misfortune of being in the desert that his moment.

Death the Kidd shot through the sky on his flying skateboard, known as Beelzebub, and softly landed in front of the large pyramid.

Kidd threw his guns into the air and Liz and Patty landed on the ground.

"I hate having to remain in weapon form for that long," Liz said, stretching out her limbs and joints. "I just get so stiff.

"It's huge!" Patty said in excitement as she looked up at the pyramid.

"Truly a marvel," Kidd said, pointing out his palm. Second later, a shadow shot out of it and landed on the ground. When the darkness faded away, Riku stood up straight.

"So is this the place?" he asked, thankful that if Kidd couldn't store shadows in his body, getting here would have been a much more difficult task.

"It is, but it's so dusty." With one hand, Kidd absorbed Beelzebub into his hand, while with the other placed a handkerchief over his mouth and nose.

"Don't start with that," Liz reprimanded, "even though Patty and I grew up on the streets, this is just as bad for us.

"C'mon! C'mon! Let's go inside already!" Pattie cheered.

"Coming," Riku said.

"I got some in my eyes," Kidd complained.

000

"Just look at this! It's as fabulous as it is inside, as it is inside," Kidd said with admiration at the perfectly symmetrical stone hallway.

"I hate this place," Liz said, rubbing her arms and shivering. "It's so creepy!"

"Wait," Kidd said, stopping in his tracks.

"What is it?" Riku asked.

"I'm not sure, but," Kidd said, "but I think the picture frame in the foyer back home may be half-a centimeter off. We should probably go back to check on it," Kidd turned back to the exit, ready to fix this mistake when Riku grabbed him by his collar and dragged him deeper into the pyramid.

"No you don't. It'll be there when we get back so just drop it."

"But-"

"No buts!"

. . .

"Hey, onee-chan?(1) Riku-kun?" Patty asked. "Why do people blink? Because when they do, their eyes close, so why don't they just keep their eyes open all the time?"

"Because no one wants to ruin their eyes," Riku replied. "If you didn't blink, your eyes would dry up."

"Then why not carry around a bunch of eye-drops?"

"You'd still have to close your eyes though," Liz said.

"Oh! That's right! You two are so smart!"

"Well that's what we're here for," Liz said offhandedly, before walking into something. "Hey! Watch where your-AAAGGHH!" she screamed . "Mummies!" Liz jumped to hide behind her younger sister.

In front of the four were a large number of think-bodied mummies, each one with a yellow, happy face mask where their face area. Each one of them was also giggling.

"They're cute!" Patty cheered.

"Now that you mention it, they are kind of cute," Liz said, getting close to one and about to pet it, when it's mouth exploded open in teeth and blood speck, eyes leaking blood, and a slimy tongue reached out in licked Liz in the face. "AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Liz screeched and jumped away, crossing her fingers, wishing for a cootie shot.

"HAHA! Gross!" Patty laughed.

"That was so gross!" Liz shuddered. "Kidd! Let's shoot them!"

"Let's take them out," Riku said. All three turned around to see no Kidd.

Just a piece of paper floating down through the air.

"What the hell?" Riku grabbed the paper before it landed on the ground and held it up for the twin pistols to read.

'_To Liz, Patty and Riku_

'_I am sorry, but I just can't stop worrying about it. I went home to check up on it. It's a bit dark, so watch your step._

'_Death the Kidd.'_

The note was signed with a skull.

"No freaking way," Riku deadpanned.

"AAAGGHH!" the mummies roared as they charged at the three.

"Look's like we'll have to do this ourselves," Liz said. "Patty!"

"Okie-dokie! Change!" Patty sang, transforming into a pistol and landing into her sister's hand.

Liz pointed Patty at the mummies and began to fire at them, the bullets leaving large holes in them and cutting them up like Swiss cheese. Riku assisted them by dashed forward and slicing a mummy in half.

One of the mummies jumped at Liz from behind, but Liz jumped to the side and transformed into a pistol while Patty turned back into her human form. She then grabbed Liz and pointed her in the mummies mouth before shooting.

"_Don't put me in it's mouth!" _Liz complained.

"Sowwy!" Patty said.

A mummy then appeared behind her, but before Patty could either attack or defend, it was sliced in half by Riku.

000

Deeper in the pyramid, inside one of the large chambers, the pharaoh's room, a ritual was in process.

"The heart in me, the heart of my image," chanted black-clad, green-skinned witch, Samantha to the large sarcophagus in front of her. "Pharaoh live again!"

There was suddenly a loud rumbling coming from the large stone casket. _"Pharaoh's wrath!" _a deep voice roared from inside. A crack then formed down the middle of the sarcophagus and a white bandage shot out and wrapped around Samantha's head and pulled her towards the sarcophagus.

"Heh? I've been caught," she said in an average tone of voice. (2) "I'm being pulled in." The witch was then pulled into the sarcophagus, dropping her book on the ground. (3) "And it looks like I'm about to be eaten." The lids slammed shut, and blood started to leak down the stone figure's eye. "And I was going to play with their souls, one I got the Pharaoh's Wrath."

000

There was a 'shwick' noise as the tape measure slipped back into itself.

"It appears it was just my imagination after all," Kidd said with content as he stood in front of the table with two candle on it, and Rorschach picture of a skull.

All of which was perfectly symmetrical.

"Now, to get back to Liz, Patty and Riku."

000

The mummy souls swirled in the air before landing at a central point: an empty gun clip.

"That all of them?" Riku asked Liz, who was holding the gun form of her sister, who then transformed into her human form.

"Looks about it," Liz said.

"Divided them up perfectly too?"

"Yup!" Patty sang. "If we didn't Kidd-kun would get all sad and stuff!"

"Then let's head back in,"

"But, it's creepy," Liz whimpered and pointed down the dark hall where a deep and agonized moan was coming from. "I can hear a voice coming from down there."

"What is it?" Patty asked. "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Can't we just wait for Kidd to come back?"

"Don't worry, it's fine," Riku waved her off as he walked down the hall.

"But it sounds all scary, and-"

"Quit your whining already!" Patty yelled at her sister in a fearful manner, causing Liz to cry.

"Don't make your sister cry!"

"Will you two hurry up!" Riku called.

"Right!" Patty grabbed Liz by the arm and dragged her down the corridor.

000

"Is this it?" Riku asked as he and the sisters entered the large burial room with the large stone sarcophagus.

"Can we leave?"

"No."

"Hey! Look at that!" Patty said and pointed to the ground. Both Riku and Liz looked down at what she was pointing at, and Liz screamed at the sight of the disembodied green hand crawling around.

"I'm just leftovers," it said.

"What the hell?" Riku asked.

Suddenly, a loud roar emitted from the sarcophagus. Riku called out his blade and jumped back, but when he landed on the ground, one of his feet sunk into the ground. He looked down to see that his had landed on a trap switch. Before he could act a large trap door opened up and sent him into the darkness.

Liz and Patty were about to act when bandages to appear from behind the sarcophagus and attack them.

000

"So we meet again Anubis," Kidd said as he rocketed across the desert sky, only to land on the stone walkway and began to skate into the building. "No matter how many times I see this, it is absolutely perfect."

After several minutes of rolling, he stopped his skateboard at the sight of a rubber ball in the middle of the hallway. Kidd turned his head in curiosity and walked up to it. It had two eyes, a spot on each side, one in the middle, a little mouth and nose.

His eyes then began to sparkle as he picked it up.

"PERFECT SYMMETRY!" he cried in joy. "Wait," he said with uncertainty as he looked closer at it. He noticed that one eye had three eyelashes, while the other had four. "DISGUSTING CREATURE!" he yelled in anger as he kicked it down the hall, throwing it through a wall. With an upturned head he continued down the hall.

"Now I wonder where those three are," he said, mostly to himself. Suddenly the ceiling above him opened up and a body fell down to the ground. "Riku?"

"I hate this place," the Keyblader strained as he stood up. "I don't even want to know how this place works. Oh, hey Kidd."

"What happened to you?"

"Fell through a hole in the floor."

"Where is Liz and Patty?"

"In the pharaoh's room, come on, I think we can get to them before something happens to them." Kidd nodded and followed Riku down the hall and into the Pharaoh's Chamber.

"Liz! Patty!" Kidd called as he and Riku entered the room.

Upon entering the room, Kidd yelled in surprise and a twitching eye while Riku averted his eyes from the sight.

Inside the room, the bandages had managed to ensnare both Liz and Patty, and were slowly slipping off their clothes, slowly exposing more of their bodies.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to disturb you!" Kidd squeaked before he and Riku made to leave the room.

"Hey! Get back here you two!" Liz yelled. "Get us out of here!"

"But-" Kidd started, but stopped and jumped out of the way as a bandage shot at him and destroyed the wall behind him. Riku summoned his blade and deflected another that attacked him while Kidd quickly jumped away and landed next to Liz and Patty. "Quick! Why aren't you two turning into guns?"

"We can't!" Liz yelled. "These bandages are sucking away out power!"

"I got it!" Riku thrust his hand out and fired out a blast of darkness out, sending it to burn through the bandages, freeing Liz and Patty. They wasted no time changing and transforming into their weapon forms.

"A Pharaoh's soul huh?" Kidd said, catching his weapons. "I'll take it." He pointed them at the sarcophagus. "I'll take it." The young shinigami was about to pull the triggers when his eyes widened and he hesitated. Suddenly, two arms made of bandages shot out from behind the sarcophagus and crashed into Kidd's gut, sending him into the air, only to meet another arm and was crashed back down.

"Kidd!" Riku called out. He was about to assist him when several more bandage-arms attacked at him, sending him back, leaving Kidd to be viciously beaten into the ground.

"Kidd!" Liz called out. "What's going on? Why are you letting this thing beat you up?"

"This thing," Kidd said, struggling to get up, blood dripping from his forehead. "Just look at it, it's," Kidd looked up at the sarcophagus, and his eyes began to sparkle, "perfectly symmetrical." It was true: the sarcophagus was perfect in design.

"WHAT?!" Liz, and Riku from the other side of the room, yelled. Just then more bandages, in the shape of blades, came in and struck Kidd, sending him back to the ground. He then worked himself into a kneeling position as the bandages shifted into spinning drills.

"Why are you worrying about symmetry at a time like this?" Riku yelled, trying to get past the bandages attacking him, only to be blocked each time. "How are you going to become the perfect shinigami if you die here?!"

Kidd looked down at his hands, at Liz and Patty as the drills whirled above his head. "I'll regret it," he said, before the drills mercilessly attacked him and pushed him into the ground.

"_Wrath!" _a voice called from the sarcophagus, the bandages now forming a massive hammer. _"Wrath! Wrath! Wrath! Wrath!"_ The hammer pounded Kidd with each yell. _"WRATH!" _The hammer lifted high into the air and slammed down, poised to kill Kidd, when Riku jumped forward and sliced the hammer in half.

"Is that all you got?" he asked, holding his blade up.

Suddenly, the center of the sarcophagus began to crack open, and two large, wrapped hands, came from inside and began to pry it open. _"Enough of this, I will finish you insects off personally." _Both Riku and Kidd could only stare at the Pharaoh's true form.

The Pharaoh was a massive, misshapen thing, one arm large then the other, it's beard coming out of it's mouth, an odd circle crown with odd spokes, and it kept slouching to one side.

Kidd stared at the Pharaoh, closely examining its features before sighing. "YOU GROTESQUE BEAST!!!" he yelled.

"It's over now," Riku nodded his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kidd asked. "Your side are all different! I've never seen anything so messed up in my entire life! You disgust me." Kidd paused. "Except your forehead, that's perfect." In the middle of the Pharaoh's head was a small happy face similar to the earlier mummies. "All those decorations are worthless and in the way!" Kidd fired at the Pharaoh, blasting away some of its hat away.

The Pharaoh then roared and launched itself at Riku and Kidd, who quickly jumped out of the way. Riku then bounded off the wall and stabbed the Pharaoh, sending it towards Kidd, who shot at it without mercy.

"IT'S ALL IN THE WAY!!!" Kidd fired a massive blast from his guns, causing an equally massive explosion and hole in the wall that could be seen from miles, destroying the Pharaoh in the process and leaving behind its soul. "A worthless life."

The small smiley face bounced on the ground at Kidd's feet.

000

"Dammit," Kidd said sadly. "The number of souls we got today was odd."

"And after all that the Pharaoh screwed it up, huh?" said Riku, who with Kidd and the sisters were walking through the desert, away from the pyramid.

"Oh well, at least let's say farewell to the pyramid," Kidd, as well and Riku, Liz and Patty turned back to the pyramid, to admire its wonderful symmetry.

Just in time to see it collapse upon itself.

"HAHA! It's busted!" Patty laughed.

"But, how could it," Kidd tried.

"After all that happened, what did you except?" Liz said.

"That was a powerful final attack," Riku said.

Kidd then collapsed to the and began to sob. "I'm a useless pig! My life isn't worth the junk I made Anubis into! Dammit! Depressed! Die! 

"Don't get so worked up," Liz said sweetly. "It's just one pyramid, who cares?"

"Cheer up!" Patty sang.

Kidd looked up, teary-eyed. "You two," But the shinigami's eyes dried up and widened at the sight of a small tear in Liz's top. "DAMN IT ALL!" he yelled, jumping into the air.

Liz sweat-dropped. Patty laughed. Riku only shook his head.

000

"As punishment for utterly destroying the pyramids, I'm confiscating all the souls you've collected," Shinigami said to his son.

"Dammit. Depressed. Die." Kidd sobbed.

**Lupin the Thief**

A thief who had stolen a large amount of souls, but had escaped from Kidd and Riku. Lupin the Thief first appeared in _Soul Eater._

**Death the Kid**

Shinigami's son who suffers from major OCD. Kidd wishes everything to be symmetrical, even to the point where he become physically ill should this not be obtained. Despite this almost crippling disorder, he is highly intellectual, and a superb gunslinger. Death the Kidd first appeared in _Soul Eater._

**Liz Thompson**

One of the two pistols Kidd uses. Liz is the older, and more mature of the sisters, but often tends to be slightly cowardly and can be obsessed with her personal appearance. Liz first appeared in _Soul Eater._

**Patty Thompson**

One of the two pistols Kidd uses. Patty is the younger, and more childish of the sisters, appearing to be simplistic and cheery as such, though at times can use homicidal rage. Patty first appeared in _Soul Eater._

**Samantha**

A witch who planned on using the mummies to cause mass destruction, only to be eaten by the Pharaoh. Samantha first appeared in _Soul Eater._

**Pharaoh's Wrath**

A powerful kinshin-egg that rested in the Pyramid of Anubis. While his sarcophagus was symmetrical, its own body was anything but, throwing Kidd into a rage, this destroying it. Pharaoh's Wrath first appeared in _Soul Eater._

(1) Onee-chan means 'big sister' in Japanese.

(2) That really annoyed me about her.

(3) Book Title: Necromancy for Dummies.

Please review

Mrfipp


	146. FM Anarchy’s Observations

Fipp: I am now sad.

I spent the other night watching the cutscenes of 358/ Days. Characters like Xion do that to me.

Final Mix Scene: Anarchy's Observations

It was odd how things end up.

When I started this so many millennia ago, I thought things would have ended differently. The worlds would ended, and so would the pain, and the suffering that came along with them.

My friend, he stood up against me to try and stop me, and he called me insane. I can understand that.

I do understand that when if I ended all life, I would also be destroying the good, as well as the evil. I understand that, but I still press on with my goal.

When we were children, we were told that if we simply believed we could do something, it would happen. The two of us believed that as children, when we each received our Keyblades, we tried to use this to our benefits, but we lost this after so many things. We lost our friends, family, the innocent, to the Heartless, to the wars, to the destruction, and we, no, I, I should say, lost sight of this, while he still looked towards the light.

I wanted to rid the world of the pain and suffering, but one cannot have one thing without the other. No light without dark, no good without evil, no love without hate, no pleasure without pain. I found this a rather difficult choice to make, but I've made it nonetheless.

In order to alleviate the worlds of the bad, it must be destroyed along with the good.

My friend tried to stop me, and we fought. Our battle had no clear victor. He used the last of his power to seal me in this dimension.

So, I will not get angry at those who oppose me, I may get frustrated towards them, but no, I will not be angry at them. They are simply fighting for what they wish to see happen, whether it be for love, friendship, money, home, belief, power, freedom, or simply because they can.

In all the years that have passed since my friend sealed me here, I have fought many Keybladers and their allies, each battle pulling a heavy toll on my body, but still ended in my favor. These people who are invading the castle, seem no different.

The previous year, these people known as the Tsviets tried to conquer a world known as the Radiant Garden, but one by one they had fallen, and were killed. By then I had regained enough of my power to have some influence in the space outside the dimension I was placed in, enough bring them back from the Lifestream, the blood that flows through each world, and bring them to a decaying that was on the brink of oblivion, where they could gather their strength, and allow me time to recover when the Keybladers came.

Weiss the Immaculate, Nero the Sable, Rosso the Crimson, Azul the Cerulean, and Argento the Silver.

These people, each one of them desire blood, and are people that I would normally try to avoid, but my options are limited, so I must make due with what I have. I allow them to conduct their experiments, abduction people from a small, backwater world, to create these creatures known as Hybrids. It saddens me, but it is something that must be done.

They came, the Keybladers and their allies, each one of them now an open book to me the moment they stepped on this world, but were separated due to the Tsviets, and met with them, and each one fell.

Rosso was the first, she attacked on a bridge near the airship landing, and began her battle the darkling known as Tanith. She took pleasure in slicing and ripping the young girl's flesh, spilling her darkly colored blood on the pale colored stone, a perfect contrast to each other. In the end though, the darkness that lay under her soul came into play, easily overpowering Rosso, to where she was cornered. Instead of letting the girl kill her, Rosso instead chose to fall into the oblivion that lay below the castle.

Azul was second, his thirst for bloodshed and battle causing him to lure the shinobi, Uzumaki into a battle, away from the protection of his group. Azul's raw prowess proved to much for Uzumaki, crashing him into the walls and breaking his bones, until he was unable to hold the beast that lay sealed within him any longer, and when the demon was let loose, it killed Azul without any effort on its part. I am grateful that it was put back into its seal, other wise the plans would have been for nothing had it killed all the Keybladers.

Argento was third, letting her curiosity take her over. She had heard from Rosso that one of the Keybladers, Strife, was a superb warrior with a sword, and she had wanted to challenge herself, and had gone to find him. Although she had almost killed his allies, she let them go, to destroy the replication factories, something that she was supposed to prevent. But she and Strife fought, the blades crossing against each other, at one point, Argento was proving to be the victor, until Strife had pulled some last minute strength and cut her down.

Nero was the most recent, his need for vengeance getting the better of him. He tracked down the gunner, Valentine, and fought him, in hopes of getting vengeance for his brother's defeat. The battle had tilted in Nero's favor, until the shinigami, Kurosaki, had joined in to rescue Valentine, but after sometime Nero proved too much, but the combined forces of Valentine and Kurosaki, each one relying on the darkness in the hearts, and were able to fall him.

At this moment, Weiss is battling Sora, the strongest of them all. The battle is intense so far, but I think Weiss will fall in the end.

Now, I must prepare myself. I must fulfill my goal in life.

Please review

Mrfipp


	147. FM Reflection

Fipp: I'm almost done with typing the whole story. Kind of makes me sad though but I cannot linger on it.

Final Mix Scene: Reflection

Mickey opened his eyes, and saw himself on his own mural.

"Why am I here?" he asked, looking down at the colorful glass beneath his feet.

"Why don't you look behind you?"

Mickey turned around.

000

Abe stared at the odd reversal image of himself across from him, something he'd thought he'd see only in a mirror.

"So, you sure you want to do this?" the mirror copy asked, slinging its Keyblade, a replica of his on, onto its shoulder.

Abe thought about this.

000

"If you loose," Mirror-Kronk said, "that means you'll loose your Keyblade, and everything that you've worked for will be for nothing."

Kronk looked down at the Keyblade

000

"So what's your decision?" Mirror-Marsupalami asked, his tail acting like a support.

"You know what I think," Marsupalami asked, jumping into the air, Keyblade in tail. "I think this is going to be fun!"

000

Jack Sparrow crossed blades with the mirror image of himself, who was just as skilled as a swordsmen as he was.

He thrust the blade forward, only for it to be blocked. He barely blocked the attack aimed at his heart. He cringed in pain as the side was sliced at.

000

Simba was thrown to the ground, and quickly rolled out of the way as the Mirror-Simba brought his weapon down, causing a massive earthquake that threw the real one into the air.

He was then thrown back to the ground when Mirror-Simba struck him in the back.

000

Jack Skellington slid back, panting heavily, clutching his injured arm.

"Is that the best you've got?" Mirror-Jack asked, spinning his blade casually. A moment later, he dashed forward and swung his blade.

000

Stitch fell to the ground, badly injured from his battle.

Was this is? Was he going to fail? Was his reflection going to beat him?

He didn't want to loose. He came here to make sure his Ohana was would be safe, and he couldn't do that if he lost.

000

Mirror-Aladdin swung his blade down, poised to cut open Aladdin, but his blade hit only the ground.

"Huh?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Hey, over here." The copy turned around to see Aladdin, his blade now in a different form.

000

Leon clashed his new blade against the blade of Mirror-Leon, pushing the copy backward. He then disengaged his blade from the copy and pointed the blade at him and unleashed a fireball.

000

The Mirror Image faded away into darkness.

Cloud stood there, admiring the new weapon he had attained in his battle.

Though, this did not last long because the glass beneath his feet shattered and he fell into the darkness.

Please review

Mrfipp


	148. FM Drive Four

Fipp: . . .

TACO!!!

. . .

Final Mix Scene: Drive Four

Church, Tucker, Caboose and Tex: Violet Drive

The massive explosion threw Tom through the air. He would have gone further then he did, but he hit a large windmill blade.

"Stupid windmill," he growled, before falling to the ground.

He then jumped up and looked around as the monster began fight down the blue team.

"DAMMIT!" Church yelled, as he landed next to Tom, just as the other Blues neared.

"Blues!" Tom called, grabbed the soldier's shoulder. "Drive!"

The five were then engulfed in light, and when the light Tom stood in a new drive.

His armor was mostly colored blue, with a green trimming. On his left arm, in place of his normal blade was a glowing blue blade, on his right arm was sniper rifle, and mounted to his shoulder was a large gun barrel.

Tom jumped back as the monsters charged at him and sliced at them with the blue blade. One monster was about to attack him from behind when he suddenly vanished. The monster looked around for several second in confusion before he was struck in several places by an unseen force. When it was defeated, Tom reappeared and teleported away.

The monsters looked around in confusion when suddenly one of them was killed. None of them noticed Tom on a distant cliff, sniping each one down with no effort. He then teleported down to the ground and aimed the shoulder-gun at the remaining monster, and launched a massive round at them, creating a massive explosion.

The Drive undid itself.

Sarge, Simmons, Grif, and Donut: Rose Drive

Tanith landed on the ground and jumped back, allowing the passing windmill blade to black the enemy's attack, and landed next to Sarge and the other Red.

"Take that ya dirty monster!" Sarge yelled, shooting at them with his shot gun.

"Reds!" Tanith called, grabbing the Red leader, and all five disappeared in light.

When the light faded, Tanith's armor was now red with a tan trim, mounted to her right arm was a shot gun, a spinning gun on her shoulder, a pack of glowing blue spheres on her hip, and two large wheels mounted to the back of her legs.

The monsters charged at her, but Tanith quickly raised her arm and fired at them with the shotgun, blowing large holes in them. She then reached down and pulled several of the blue spheres and threw them an extremely long distance, and when they landed on the monsters they created massive explosions.

She then jumped back, the wheels shifting to below her feet and started to drive around the monsters, moving too fast for them to catch her. The gun on her shoulder began to fire at a rapid pace, firing ten-thousand rounds per second, leaving them little room to run.

The Drive undid itself.

Maka and Soul: Witch Hunter Drive

Sora spun around, slicing at the monsters that were about to strike from behind, and saw Maka swing Soul in a complete circle, cutting the monsters that had completely surrounded her in half.

"Maka! Soul!" Sora called, jumping next to the two.

"We're here!"

"_On it!" _There was a sudden flash of light, engulfing them.

When the light faded, Sora now stood wearing the large black coat Maka wore, Ultima in his left hand while a large scythe with a translucent, crescent-shaped blade rested in his right.

Sora jumped forward and swung both blades, going through the monsters like they were nothing. He then jumped into the air and began to spin both blades quickly and threw more monsters into the air.

Sora heaved the large scythe back, and then swung it forward, causing it to shoot a massive light-blue crescent to race through the air and destroy the remaining monsters.

The Drive undid itself.

Black Star and Tsubaki: Shadow Star Drive

Roxas flipped back and swung his blade, destroying the monster that had its sights on consuming him.

"Ya-hoo!" Roxas spun around to see Black Star jump to the ground, swinging Tsubaki in her kusarigama form, slicing several monsters in half.

"Black Star! Tsubaki!" Roxas called, landing next to the ninja.

"Time to shine!"

"_Yes!" _The three were then engulfed in light.

When the light faded, Roxas now stood with a slim, black katana in one hand, his own weapon in the other, black, spindly shadows swimming around him and several black marks on his face.

Several of the monsters attacked him from behind, seemingly to close for him to dodge, but they were surprised to see that he had vanished into thin air. They were about to stop their attacks when suddenly they were sliced in half from behind.

Roxas spun around and jumped into the air just as several monsters charged at him, only for them to jump after him. He then swung his arms, and shadowy tendrils sprouted from behind him and wrapped around them, leaving them for Roxas to slice with ease.

The Drive undid itself.

Death the Kidd, Liz and Patty: Death Cannon Drive

Riku jumped into the air and fired down a number of dark blasts before landing back on the ground.

"Farewell!" Riku saw Death the Kidd firing Liz and Patty in rapid succession at several monsters.

"Kidd! Liz! Patty!" Riku called, landing next to them.

"Let's go."

"_Okay!" _

"_Hehehe!" _There was then a bright light that engulfed them.

When then light cleared, Riku's arms were now covered in two massive cannons with a skull design on them, a copy of his blade on each weapon. There were also three black, vertical stripes on the left side of his hair.

The monsters then jumped at Riku, but he quickly jumped back and began to fire clusters of shots at them. The blasts rained down upon the monsters and quickly did away with them.

Riku was suddenly charged by over a dozen more monsters, but he quickly lifted his weapon up and charged it, creating a massive energy sphere at each end, and then fired. The resulting blast created an explosion so big it left nothing standing.

The Drive undid itself.

Please be well

Mrfipp


	149. OVA Inversed Nothing I

Fipp: Now for the first part of the last OVA! Yeah!

Also, I have now finished typing the this and am now working on my book!

Kingdom Hearts OVA: Inversed Nothing I: The Teams Gather

Blood Gulch . . .

"Sora!" Tom called over the radio. "Oi! Anybody out there!"

"_Tom? Tom is that you?"_ asked the voice of Namine.

"Oh Thank God, You have to come and get us out of 'ere. Tanith and I are in this horrid canyon filled with idiots. Come save us now!"

"Yeah! Tom tried to shoot me in the face! Metaphorically!"

"For the last time, I meant literally. Tucker meant metaphorically. And in a perverted manner too."

"_What?"_

"Just come and save us. I'd rather be fighting those monsters and continue on with our mission to save the universe then stay here for a another moment."

"_Okay, we'll be there in about an hour or so."_

"Sounds fine." Tom switched off the radio and turned to Tanith. "We have an hour to kill. Any suggestions?"

"Nope," Tanith shook her head.

"_Hey guys!" _said Church's voice over the radio. _"Get off the fucking radio already."_

"Shut it Red!" Tanith snapped.

"Dear God," Tom face-palmed.

"_Hey! What's this I hear on world saving and stuff?"_ Sarge asked.

"Nothing. Nothing important," Tom said, trying to keep the soldiers where they were.

"_Here that boys! The Blues are preparing to attack us! Get ready for battle!"_

"_Oh come on! We just got done with stuff!"_ Grif said.

"_Move it or loose it!" _They heard a shotgun cock.

"_What the hell is going on out there?" _Church asked.

"_Church!" _Caboose called. _"The nice Red people are coming over. Hi Red people!"_

"_Hey Caboose!" _Donut said.

"_Get off the radio!" _Tucker said. _"I'm trying to get on the internet."_

"_What? Our radios have nothing to do with the internet," _Simmons asked.

"_Tucker!" _Doc gasped. _"What sort of filthy site is this?"_

"_Oh, I've done all of these," _Sister said.

"_Bow-chika-bow-wow!"_

"_Get the fuck away from my sister!"_

"_That's it, we're coming out," _Church said.

The radios clicked off.

"Tanith?" Tom said sadly.

"Yeah?"

"Can ya kill me at some point?"

"Nope. Too much fun too watch you suffer."

000

And so they came. The Red; Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Donut, Lopez's head, and the Warthog. And the Blues; Church, Caboose, Tucker, Doc and Sister.

They had then questioned Tom and Tanith more about their conversation with Namine, and though Tom had wanted them not know anything, Tanith had told them everything from the Horned King to now.

"Any questions?" Tanith cheerfully asked. Tom buried in face into his hands.

"I have a question: What are you on?" Sister asked. "And can I get any of it?"

"Yeah-wait, what?" Donut asked

"This is certainly an interesting story," Sarge said thoughtfully. "I think I know what we must do now."

"Do? Do what?" Gif asked. "This is their fight! Not ours!"

"Exactly! We can't trust them with their own fight! If they loose the universe will be destroyed. And if that happens then we won't be able to beat the Blues!"

"I don't like where this is going."

"So we must go along with Tanith and Tom to fight this evil."

"Fuck."

"Excellent idea sir!"

"I wonder beaches they have in other places. I have a new speedo I want to try out."

"So you guys are leaving?" Church asked. "Fine with me."

"Nope, you guys are coming with us!" Sarge said.

"What?! Why?!"

"We can't leave the canyon alone with the Blues! You'd take it over the moment we left!"

"I highly doubt that. But still no, and nothing you can do can change our minds."

Five minutes later . . .

"Fine, we'll come," said a very hurt Church from the ground. "Did you have to hit so hard Tanith?"

"It was fun!" Tanith chirped.

"And so to compromise, you'll be leaving Sister and Doc, and we'll leave Lopez," Sarge said.

"But Lopez is just a head," Donut said, looking down at the decapitated robot.

"He did manage to fire a gatling gun as just a head," Simmons said.

"Oi! Morons!" Tom said, catching everyone's attention. "You forgot one important fact: I ain't allowing a single one of you to come with us!"

15 minutes later . . .

"Wait, what?" asked Namine, who was standing on the stairs that lead into the Gummi ship.

"Yeah, they're coming with us," replied Tom, who had a massive black eye.

"But," Namine tried, only to be pushed aside by Tanith.

"Come on guys!" she yelled. "We have shit to do!"

"Let's go!" Sarge said to the six unenthusiastic soldiers as they boarded the ship.

"At least we get to bring the Warthog," Grif said.

Namine stood there, still questioning the soldiers. She turned to Tom, but found he wasn't there. She looked around to see he was sulking into the ship.

With a sigh she walked into the ship and took off.

"So what are we going to do now?" Doc asked.

"Rave! Yoo-hoo!" Sister cheered and ran back to Blue Base.

"Wait! We can't have a rave! The building isn't that sort of thing!" Doc ran after the yellow soldier.

"Odio esta barranca de mierda." _'I hate this fucking canyon."_

Shibusen . . .

"Hell there Mickey-kun!" Shinigami waved to the king through the mirror. Their conversation was in Shinigami's realm. "It's been a while hasn't it? Last time I saw you were under the tutelage of Yen Sid. You've come a long way, haven't you?"

"I certainly have," Mickey nodded. "So Shinigami, I sent a few of my people down on your world to find some other people who have gotten lost-"

"Oh, you mean Sora-kun, Riku-kun and Roxas-kun?"

"Yes, them. But the people they were looking for turned out to be on another world entirely."

"Really? Man, looks liked you messed up real big huh?"

Mickey's ears dropped. "Yeah guess we did."

"Nobody's perfect."

. . .

"Mickey-kun," Shinigami said in a serious tone a voice. "Recently I've been feeling a large source of darkness. Yen Sid has told me about Maleficent, Xehanort, and Organization XIII, but what is this?"

"We're not entirely sure, but recently we defeated a fiend named the Horned King, but there's something more dangerous down the path. Recently, we've been recruiting help from other worlds to help us, but I still don't think it's enough."

"Hmm, wish I could help, but as you know, I'm stuck here in Shibusen." Shinigami pointed to the ground. "I'd send my Weapon, Spirit-kun to help, but I need him here in case something happens."

"That's okay, I appreciate the thought though."

"But!" Shinigami pointed a comically large finger up. "I think I have an idea!"

000

"An assignment?" Maka asked Shinigami. She, Black Star, Death the Kidd, their respective weapons and the Keybladers had gathered in Shinigami's room to discuss urgent matters.

"Yup!" Shinigami went. "A friend our of Keybladers called and asked for help, so I graciously volunteered help."

"You're going to leave Shibusen Father?" Kidd asked, suspiciously.

"What? Of course not, that'd be silly. I'm sending you three!"

"WHAT?" the Weapons and Meisters went, with the exception of one.

"YAAHOO!" the exception yelled, pumping his fist into the air. "Now is the time for the rest of the universe to know my greatness! YAHA!"

"Black Star, please calm down," Tsubaki said, trying to prevent the ninja from running off without knowing where he was supposed to go.

"Road trip! Road trip!" Patty clapped.

"Wait a minute" Sora said. "Who told you this?"

"Mickey-kun of course!"

"You know King Mickey?" Riku asked.

"Yup, knew him since he was Yen Sid's apprentice. Yen Sid and I are good friends in fact. Once went to Cabo," Shinigami chuckled at a memory. "Man, you should have seen what had happened with that baked pig."

". . ." Awkward silence.

"So, any question?" Shinigami asked. Someone raised a hand, albeit lazily. "Oh, yes Soul-kun?"

"Yeah, what are we getting out of this anyway? Even though this is an assignment, I don't want to go having to risk my neck for nothing. It'd be really uncool if that happened."

BAM!!!

Soul was hit on the head with a tome.

"Don't question orders," Maka simply said, slipping through the book.

"Kuso," Soul hissed, grabbed onto his throbbing head. (1)

"Hmm, as a reward, I'll grant you each ten souls for this."

"Ten?" Kidd asked. "Yes! An even number! Perfect! Though, it'd be better if it was eight. Can we switch it to eight?

"BAKA!" Liz yelled. "We're not doing that! That'd be a demotion!"

"But, the symmetry," Kidd whimpered.

"HAHA! Kidd-kun's crying!" Patty laughed.

"So Mickey asked for help huh?" Roxas asked. "Does this mean that you know more about what we're up against?"

"Nope. I have no idea," Shinigami said, causing Roxas to drop his head. "Oh! But you're ride's outside now!" The Reaper began to clap. "Get going now! See you when you get back! Be safe and brush your teeth!"

The group nodded and began to walk down the guillotine-lined path. When the reached the end, the door burst open and Spirit flew through it.

"MAKA!" he cried. "Don't leave without giving Papa a hug-"

Maka struck her father with a book and he flew away, slamming into the ground.

"Okay, let's go," Maka said flatly. "Goodbye Shinigami-sama. And guess you too Papa."

And the group left.

"You okay Spirit-kun?" Shinigami asked, poking the redhead with a large finger. "Are you alive." Spirit twitched. "Spirit-kun?"

"WHAWHAHWHAWHA!" Spirit jumped up, sobbing. "Maka said goodbye to me! I'm so happy!"

"SHINIGAMI-CHOP!"

000

**Shining Hearts: Announcement**

Fipp drops down from the ceiling while Carl poofs in.

"Yeah everybody! Just so you know, as a sort of special treat to everyone that the Shining Hearts omakes will return next update!"

Carl's etch-n-sketch: That's great, but why not do one now?

"Because this is the omake. I thought you were smart. And where the hell have you been anyway?"

Carl's etch-n-sketch: Lunch.

"It's been months."

Carl: It was a long line.

(1) Kuso means 'Damn it' in Japanese.

Please review

Mrfipp


	150. OVA Inversed Nothing II

Fipp: (snore)

Kingdom Hearts OVA: Inversed Nothing II: Soldier Side(1)

The Gummi Ship came down to Disney Castle, and everyone was now free to look around the castle as they saw fit.

After landing, the groups from Blood Gulch and Shibusen went their separate ways from their own groups.

How about we check out what the Blood Gulch soldiers are doing, shall we?

000

"C'mon Donut!" Sarge ordered the pink soldier as they walked down the hall. "We have to make sure this place is fortified against enemy attacks!"

"But Sarge," Donut said, "this place is completely safe! No one would attack here."

Sarge suddenly turned around and poked Donut in the chest. "That's exactly what they want you to think son. Then the next thing you know, we're being swarmed by monsters that used drills from their base to get here!"

"But, they're on a different world though,"

"Or are they?" Sarge raised an eyebrow. "For all we know they may be buried right beneath the foundation of this castle! Plotting our destruction even as we speak! They could be hiding behind any corner, LIKE THAT ONE!" Sarge then quickly whipped out his shotgun and fired a round at the corner, chipping away a large piece of it away. "Come on out with yer hands up! Filthy dogs!"

A small white flag suddenly appeared from behind the corner and began to wave rapidly. "Don't kill me!" a voice called. "I'm too pretty to die!

"Sarge!" Donut gasped.

"You're embarrassing you know?" asked another voice. Suddenly a large lion popped out. "And who suddenly just pulls out a shotgun and fires at random!" Simba yelled.

"Yeah!" said Captain Jack Sparrow, popping his head out. "If you're going to shoot at something, make sure it's not me!"

"Hey Sarge look!" Donut pointed. "It's a lion and a pirate! You know, sometime people call me a pirate."

"Yes, I'm a lion," Simba said, walking forward. "So you're the guys Tom and Tanith picked up at that canyon huh?"

"Yes we are! We came to make sure the threats of these monsters don't reach our part of the universe!" Sarge boasted. "You're first." He pointed his gun at Jack.

"What?" Jack squeaked. "You can't shoot me!"

"And why not," the red soldier growled, fingers applying light pressure on the trigger.

"Because, because," Jack's eyes looked around frantically, trying to find a reason for why this crazy man should not shoot him. His sharp pirate eyes then spotted the small badge on Sarge's shoulder. "Because I outrank you."

"Come again?" Sarge raised an eyebrow.

"I outrank!" Jack pointed. "That guy in the pink-"

"It's light-red!"

"He said that you were a sergeant!" Jack pointed to the three downward pointing arrows on Sarge's soldier. "And I am a captain!" Jack pointed to his hat. "See the hat? Hats are important when it comes to ranks. See how big it is?"

"Hat size?" Sarge growled. "Well two can play it at the game." Sarge then reached behind his back and pulled out a red helmet that covered his entire head and put it one. "Ha! This hat is bigger then that! And size always wins!" The soldier's voice now had a static-like tone to it.

"That's not a hat." Jack bent down(2) and looked at his reflection in Sarge's visor, and straightened out his mustache. "It's more like something people wear in prison you silly little man."

"That's it!" Sarge yelled, pointing his gun at Jack. "You better have your wallet because the rent in hell is paid in advance!"

"Mommy," Jack squeaked, before running down the hall, being chased by the gun-wielding soldier.

"I think I should do something about this," Simba said. "But I find I don't really care."

"Yeah," Donut said. "This kind of thing happens all the time back home." Donut thought for a moment. "I wonder how the other guys are doing?"

000

"Achoo!" Grif sneezed.

"Gazoontite," Simmons said. "Hey, Grif, why are we here?"

"I'm not getting into that again."

"No, I mean why the hell are we at the TOP OF THE FUCKING TOWER!" Simmons yelled, his echo barely heard from the top of the tallest of Disney's tower.

"Because this is the only place I'm allowed to smoke," Gif said, a cigarette between his lips.

"It's weird, normally you're too lazy to do anything, yet you had no problem climbing to the top of this tower."

"I'm a complicated man Simmons,"

Simmons only mumbled under his breath. "Yeah right."

"Seriously I am." Grif dropped the cigarette and crushed it beneath his boot. He then reached beneath his chest plate and pulled out a box of smokes. "I just don't show you." He was about to pull out another cigarette when a pink object shot out and pulled it from his hand. "Huh?"

Both Grif and Simmons turned to see the pink thing, a tongue, shoot back into the mouth of a small blue furry thing.

"A koloa?" Simmons asked, as Stitch spat out Grif's cigarette's over the wall and to the ground far below.

"Icky!" he said, scrapping his tongue with his claws.

"Hey!" You took my smokes! Give them back."

"Down there," Stitch pointed to the ground.

"What! But! Goddammit!" Grif cursed. "That was my last pack! And what the hell are you!"

"Cute and fluffy!" Stitch said, toothy grin and all.

"I think he means what's your name," Simmons said.

"Stitch."

"Stitch? That name sucks," Grif laughed. "Who the hell gave you that kind of name."

Stitch growled.

"What? Don't like what I'm saying? Too bad, you're tiny what are you going to do about it?" Grif poked the small alien in the head, and was promptly retaliated against in the form of Stitch grabbing Grif by the finger, and throwing him off the tower.

Simmons could only watch in shock as Stitch grinned at him, before jumping off the tower to save the orange soldier. After all, how could he further torture Grif if he was a smear on the ground?

"Whoa," Simmons said. "That was weird."

"It certainly was," said Jack Skellington, who was standing behind Simmons. The skeleton's sudden appearance caused Simmons to scream and jump to the ground. "Wow, I scared you and I wasn't even trying."

"I wasn't sacred!" Simmons said, in a shaky voice, as he got up. "You just surprised me."

"That was scared."

"Nothing scares me." Simmons paused. "Except snakes."

Jack raised an eyebrow, and then reached into his jacket and pulled out a black and green snake and held it up to Simmons' face.

The soldier went pale and collapsed in a boneless heap.

"Now that was way too easy," Jack sighed.

"_Oh god he's biting me!" _a voice cried from below.

000

"I'm bored!" Caboose said. "Can we do something?"

"No Caboose," Church said.

"Yeah! Why would we do something, when we could do nothing!" Tucker said.

Currently, the three Blues were sitting in one of the lounge of Disney, lazing on the couches.

"I spy with my little eye-"

"I swear to god if you say couch one more time I will fucking kill all three of us right now."

". . . It's not couch. It's chair. But longer. Okay, it's couch."

"DAMMIT!" Church yelled.

"I thought of something we could do!" Tucker said.

"Tucker, we're not going to pick up women. You tried that on that Tifa lady, and she kicked your ass."

"The Tucker Man doesn't give up."

"Even when being beat to a pulp, he still tries, you have to respect that," said a new voice. The three soldier turned around to see Marsupalami hanging from the ceiling by his tail, which he was using as hammock.

"A monkey-lemur!" Caboose cheered. "I heard they grant wishes! I want a pony!"

"You and me both," Marsupalami shook his head.

"Great, another weird looking thing around here," Church said.

"Oh come one cobalt-guy," Marsupalami slapped Church on the back. "I am far from the weirdest guy here! In fact! I know someone odder then me!" The spotted animal then jumped off the couch and drove through the door on his segway.

"I wish I had a segway," Tucker mumbled under his breath. "I'd totally pick up chick then."

"GOT HIM!" Marsupalami then burst through the door, dragging a screaming Abe behind him with his tail wrapped around the Mudokin's waist.

"AH! What are you doing Marsupalami! Stop it! Why are you dragging me like this! You could have asked me to come here!"

"But this was more fun!" Marsupalami said, quickly skidding to a stop, and sending Abe flying over his head and crashing in the center between the couches.

"Ow," Abe groaned. "Why am I here?"

"This is getting to weird," Church said, getting up and leaving the room.

"Hey," Tucker said to Abe, who was still confused beyond reason. "You have any women of your species?" Abe simply blinked. "Are they hot?" A shot rang past Tucker's head. "Dammit Church! Don't do that!"

"Can I pet you?" Caboose asked Marsupalami.

"What the hell is going on?" Abe asked, before falling back onto the floor.

**Shining Hearts: Weapons Guide: Red Team**

"Hello there everyone!" Jiminy said. "Today we are here to learn about the various people who are helping us to fight Anarchy. Today we are going to talk about the Red Team." Jiminy jumped and pulled down a screen and clips of the Reds began to play.

"While generally an unskilled force, each of the Reds has a skill they are best at. Sarge is an expect with a shotgun. Grif an excellent driver. Simmons on the mounted gun. And Donut with projectile weapons."

"Hear that sir, I got a compliment."

"Oh dear lord, there is only one this to correct this mistake!"

_BAM!_

"Sarge! Do you know how much bleach I'll need to clean this up! It's so messy!"

"Don't worry kids, Fipp will bring Grif back otherwise a bunch of stuff won't happen."

(1) I love this song.

(2) Luke McKay, the official artist of Roosterteeth, often depicts Sarge as being the shortest member of the Reds.

Please review

Mrfipp


	151. OVA Inversed Nothing III

Fipp: Goddammit, my computer's acting up for some reason. For some reason it won't allow me to either review a story of favor it. The sever is also messed up, so I can't load any webpages unless I'm two feet from it. Surprised I'm even able to post this chapter.

Also, I found out that 'Soul Eater' is going to be dubbed. I found a trailer for it on Youtube. I think Soul's dubbed voice matches him well.

Kingdom Hearts OVA: Inversed Nothing III: Teamwork

And so the Red and Blues have gone through their own chaos.

But why should we look on just them?

Let's look at our representatives from Shibusen shall we?

000

"We are a thousand miles from home," Soul said, barely able to keep his head from slamming the table. "And all you do is head to the library? So uncool."

Maka stuck her tongue out at Soul from her position from the other side of the table before returning to her book. "No one said you had to hang around me all day."

"Yeah, but I don't know anyone here really," Soul slunk down and hit the table in a boneless heap. The scythe then lazily picked up several of the books and stacked them on top of each other, only for them to fall down.

Sighing in annoyance, Soul pushed his chair out and stood up, deciding that aimlessly walking around the large library would be a better use of his time then sitting around watching Maka read all day.

The white-haired weapon stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned a corner around a bookcase, only to walk right into a small white mass.

"Wha!" the mass quacked. "Watch where you're going kid!" Donald said.

"Watch where I'm going?" Soul asked. "You walked right into me."

"No I didn't! I was paying attention to where I was going! You're the one who needs to pay attention to where he goes."

"If you were paying attention, you would have seen me coming, squirt."

"What was that you punk?" Donald growled.

Soul smirked. "I'm a lot taller then you. Should have seen me but you didn't."

"Why you," the wizard seethed. He reached behind his back and pulled out his staff.

"What's that supposed to do?"

"Thunder!" Donald shouted, summoning a bolt of lightning down from above to strike Soul right on the top of his head, sending electricity throughout his whole body.

"AHG," Soul growled in pain, his whole body covered in soot and little smoke lines floating off him. "You. Are. Dead. Duck." Soul shook his whole body, shaking the soot off, and threw a piercing red-eyed glare at the duck, who quickly matched him. "So dead."

Soul's arm transformed into a black and red blade.

"Like you can beat me!" Donald boasted, waving his staff around while thumping on his chest. "I'm the Court Wizard of Disney Castle!"

"Court Wizard?" Soul asked lamely, before bursting into laughter. "HAHA! You! The wizard! Come on, you can't be that."

"And why not?" Donald steamed.

"Because duck, you-"

"FIRE!" Donald launched a fireball at Soul.

"AGH!" Soul yelled, dodging the fireball.

And the next one.

Barely made it past the third.

"That's it!" Soul charged.

000

"Um, miss?" Maka looked over her book to see Guard Captain Goofy. "Have you seen a duck in blue anywhere?"

"Duck in blue?" Maka asked. "Nope, sorry."

"Ah, that's okay, thanks anyway." Goofy said.

Then there was a fiery explosion in the back, followed by two yells.

"Donald!" Goofy cried out, running to the back.

Maka's eye twitched and a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"SOUL!" she yelled slamming her book shut.

000

"YOSH!" yelled a small figure from the top of one of the towers of Disney Castle. Upon closer inspection, one could identify it as a familiar blue-haired ninja. "ATTENTION DISENY CASTLE RESIDENTS! YOU NOW ALL NOW HAVE THE HONOR OF BEING IN THE PRESENCE OF I-SAMA, THE GREAT BLACK STAR! HE WHO HAS SURPASSED GOD!"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki called from the courtyard below, getting her wielder to look down at her. "Please get down, we'll get in trouble!"

"HA! No need to fret Tsubaki!" Black Star yelled out. "There is no way that SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I could get in trouble!"

"Hey you! Get down from there!" yelled a voice from down below. Tsubaki turned around to see Aladdin and Munch walk up to them. "I don't think you're supposed to be up there!" Aladdin yelled up.

"Sorry! No can do little one!"

"Little one?" Aladdin asked Munch, but the Gabbit only shrugged. They both turned to Tsubaki, who only offered a nervous laugh.

"That's right! I can't come down until I have mastered this whole castle!"

"What do you mean by that?" Munch called up.

"That means I must use my awesome skills to traverse this whole place to prove that I can know it better then anyone here and no one is greater then I when in comes to racing around new places!"

"Huh?" Both Aladdin and Munch went.

A thought then came to Aladdin, causing him to smirk. "Hey! What's-your-name-"

"THE GREAT BLACK STAR! I will give you my autograph later."

"Black Star, how about we make this interesting? How about we race."

"Huh?" Black Star said, confusion on his face before he began to wave Aladdin off with indifference. "Sorry little one, but no one is able to be me at anything."

"Really?" Aladdin asked, standing right next to Black Star, causing him to jump back in surprise.

"WHA! Where did you come from?!"

"What?" Aladdin smirked. "Too fast for you?"

"WHAT?! No! You only manage to get past my senses because I had my guard down, but if I was playing serious, you'd loose in an instant."

"Really? Then how about we race?"

"You caught my interest, WE SHALL RACE!" Black Star pointed in a random direction. "We will race to that point! READY! SET! GO!" he called, both he and Aladdin jumping off the tower and hopping along the roofs, trying to get ahead of the other.

"We really should follow them, shouldn't we?" Munch dejectedly asked.

"Hai, we do," Tsubaki replied, beginning to follow the two by jumping over the roofs, leaving Munch alone, who couldn't jump around on roofs.

Munch sat there for several moments before bursting into tears and running to find Abe or Stranger.

000

"I don't like this room very much," Death the Kidd said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Not like it?" Liz asked in disbelief. "How could you not! This is the Throne Room! It's the most important room in the castle!"

Nearby Patty was occupying herself with the reflection of herself in the polished marble floor.

"Poor Liz," Kidd said, shaking his head. "Don't you see why I don't like it?" Kidd pointed to the back of the room, to the two large statues in the back. "If those two statues were the same, or there were copies of them on each side them this room would be perfect!"

"Can't you let it go?" Liz said, utterly exasperated at Kidd being, well, being Kidd.

"I need to do something about it," Kidd said suddenly.

"Huh?" Liz raised an eyebrow, not liking were this might lead to.

"We need to clear those statues out of this room immediately. Liz, Patty, gun forms now."

"Kay!" Patty cheered, ready to transform into her gun form.

"What?!" Liz yelled, waving her arms in front of her in protest. "You can't just _shoot _down statues! If you do that we'll get in trouble and there's going to be a mess and-" Liz began to sob at Kidd's symmetry obsession and her sister's eager willingness to join in the mayhem.

"That'd be a pretty hard mess to clean up, I mean, could you imagine all the cleaning products that would take?"

The three turned around to see a large man in a funny hat and another person in a poncho, and dusty cowboy hat. Kronk and the Stranger.

"Finally?" Liz exclaimed, arms in the air. "Someone sane!"

"Yeah, it can be a real pain cleaning up broken statues," Kronk said before chuckling. "This one time back home after we rode down the roller coaster to the secret lab it jumped off the tracks and flew into the pool, sending the alligator out of it and crashing into the potion lab, turning it into a giant rabbit that went into a rampage that destroyed most of the lab. Including the statues."

Liz deadpanned. "Strike that last statement."

"Kidd-kun's getting funny again!" Patty laughed, pointing at the twitching shinigami.

"Is he alright?" Stranger asked, poking Kidd on the shoulder.

Kidd's eyes and mouth then exploded in blood. "IT'S HORRIBLE!" he cried, falling to the floor.

"What is?" Patty asked, bending down next to her Meister.

"Him!" Kidd sobbed, pointing at Stranger, who raised a confused eyebrow. "The stone pattern on his clothes don't match, the weapon on his one arm, the torn edges of his hat, and all the dust on him." Kidd threw himself onto his knees. "SO UNSYMMETRICAL!" he cried into the heavens. Patty playfully joined in Kidd's pain.

"What the hell is wrong with this kid?" Stranger asked Kronk, who only shrugged.

"I have to fix this," Kidd darkly said, staggering up. "I HAVE TO CORRECT THIS MESS!"

"Oh crap," Liz said, huddling into the corner. Patty laughed.

"Hey! Get away from me?!" Stranger yelled, running away from the crazed shinigami.

"I knew this would be a fun place to come to," Kronk said, oblivious to the chaos around him.

**Shining Hearts: Chariots of Fire**

Genie ran down the basketball court, dressed in appropriate game attire, dribbling a basketball. All in slow-motion.

He performed several more dribbles before grabbing the ball and jumping into the air, aiming for the basket.

He stuck his tongue out and made a silly face, ready to score a basket.

Sadly, he overshot is shot, and crashed face first into the wall and slid back down to the ground.

All in slow-motion.

Then in regular speed, Marsupalami rolled over to Genie, in his segway, and held up a sign.

'Epic Fail' it read.

Marsupalami rode off, leaving Genie to stew in his 'skills.'

Please be well

Mrfipp


	152. OVA Inversed Nothing IV

Fipp: Last week I started to read the 'Kingdom Hearts' manga (which is good), but I can't find volumes three and four of the KH II manga, despite the fact they are both out. So if anyone knows where I can read them, please tell me.

Thank you.

Kingdom Hearts OVA: Inversed Nothing IV: World of Nothing

"When are we going to be there?" a bored Soul asked Maka as they, as well as Black Star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz and Patty, walked down one of the halls of the Gummi Ship.

It had been several days since they had left Disney Castle. A wizard, Yen Sid, had told the Keybladers about a way to become stronger, to work allow themselves a better chance of winning.

The rest of them, the ones who did not have Keyblades, were also given the chance to increase they own power by various training exercises the wizard had set up.

They had spent several days doing this, and when the Keybladers woke up, and everyone's training was complete, they left for where the final battles would be held.

The World that Never Was.

"Yeah!" Black Star yelled. "We've been doing nothing for who knows how long! I MUST DO SOMETHING GREAT!"

"Be patient you two," said a slightly annoyed Maka. "I spoke with Sora, and he said it'd only be about an hour or so until we got there."

"That close?" Tsubaki asked, slightly worried about the possible dangers that could be there.

"Then we will need all need to prepare ourselves," Kidd said, hands behind his back.

"Hey, oni-chan?" Patty asked.

"Yeah?" Liz answered.

"You think we'll have enough time for a bathroom break before we get there?"

Liz's answer to her younger sister was cut off by a large explosion.

000

"Dammit Grif! Watch where yer pullin' that pulley! If you drop that thing, it's coming out of your paycheck! That is unless of course you drop it on yourself, then that's okay."

"Yeah, thanks for the advice," Grif said dejectedly, trying to keep hold of the rope that he, and the other Reds and Blues, minus Sarge, were pulling on, trying to lower the Warthog into one of the smaller Gummi ships that would drop them off in the World that Never Was.

"You know Sarge," Church said strained. "This'd be a hell of a lot easier if you help!"

"Sorry about this sir, but I have to agree with Church," said Simmons.

"What? I can't help! If I help then we'll loose our supervisor! And without someone supervisoring we'd be completely lost!"

"Bullshit!" Grif said. "That's something I'd say!"

"Too heavy!" Caboose said.

"This is going to callous my hands!" Donut complained.

"Stupid jeep!" Tucker yelled. "Why'd we bring this thing with us anyway?"

"Okay fellas, a little bit to the left, no, my left! Now a bit backwards, no-no! Too much! Go a little forward now."

A large explosion the erupted throughout the ship, causing the six soldiers to loose their grip on the rope, letting loose the jeep and having it fall into the Gummi with a loud crash.

"Perfect! Leave it right there!" Sarge said.

000

"What the hell was that?!" Soul asked, jumping up from the floor. The explosion had been so large it had managed to knock everyone down.

"Are we under attack?" Liz asked

"_Attention everyone," _said a gruff voice over the PA systems that ran throughout the entire ship. _"But we're under attack!"_

"Wow," Patty awed. "You're so smart oni-chan!"

"_So we're going to have to get out of here earlier then normal! Get to your shuttles and get out of here! If you don't you'll be killed, then I bring you back from hell and kill ya again! Get going!" _

The PA system then clicked off.

"Under attack?" Kidd said thoughtfully. "Who is attacking us I wonder."

Suddenly, a number of large shadowy masses began to grow out of the wall, clawing their way out and taking on humanoid appearances.

"I guess this answers your question Kidd," Maka said. She then nodded her head at Soul, who nodded his head back, and he wordlessly transformed into his weapon form.

"Tsubaki!" Black Star called out catching Tsubaki as she transformed into her kusarigama form.

"Now you two!" Kidd said as Liz and Patty shifted to their twin gun forms.

"Let's go," Maka said, before running down the hall with Black Star and Death the Kidd at her heels.

000

"What the fuck was that?" Tucker asked, getting back up.

"Donut, get off me," Simmons growled.

"Um, Church," Caboose asked. "What are we supposed to do if a giant monster attacks us?"

"Caboose," Church irritably replied. "There are no such things as monsters."

"Then what's that?" Caboose pointed above him to the giant maws of a large shadowy beast.

"Fuck," Grif said, just as the monster dove down on them, only for its head to explode.

"Take that varmint," Sarge said, cocking his shotgun.

"Thank you sir for saving us!" Simmons said.

"Think nothing of it Simmons," Sarge replied. "The only thing allowed to kill the Blues and Grif is me, can't let anything else have that fun."

"Yeah, fucking thanks," Grif and Church said.

Suddenly, a large section of the wall exploded, the numerous other people filling into the ship pouring into the hangar, ready to leave and head to the World that Never Was.

"Looks like everyone is trying to get out of here as fast as they can," Donut said.

"Looks like we have to abandon ship boys," Sarge said. "Now everyone into the ship!"

Another part of the hangar exploded, filler the whole room with smoke.

000

"I can't see," Maka said between coughs, her lungs choked with smoke and eyes blinded as well.

"Dammit," Black Star cursed. "How the hell are we supposed to get to the shuttle?"

"Just go!" Kidd yelled. "We don't have time!"

And so they blindly ran.

000

"Fuck! I can't see!" Church cursed. "Donut get your hands off my ass!"

"I need something to grab onto for a guide!" the pink soldier whined.

"Just run to the closest shuttle and get the hell out of here!" Sarge yelled.

000

A number of shuttles flew out from the large Gummi ship, landing in various part of the city that surrounded the large floating castle. There was then an explosion at the hangar door and three more shuttle were blown at and streaked across the sky, crash-landing on separate parts of the castle.

000

"Oi, Maka, you okay?" Soul asked, propping himself up on the wall of the upside-down shuttle

"Yeah, I'm okay," she replied, pushing a chair that had come loose off of her.

"What the hell happened?" Both Maka and Soul turned around to see a number of mechanical boxes were pushed aside and a man in cobalt-colored armor struggled to get up. "And who the hell are you?" Church looked around the shuttle. "Where's Tucker, Caboose and the Reds?"

"Right here Blue!" Sarge suddenly popped out for the shadows and pointed his gun at them. "Hey, where my team? I knew it! You were trying to get me alone so you could kill me!" He then looked towards a confused Soul and Maka. "And for backup to kill me you brought a helpless little girl and boy! Well guess what! That won't work! HYA!"

". . ." Was Soul and Maka's response.

000

"So where did everyone else go?" Black Star asked, overlooking the surrounding area of the castle's exterior. "What do you think Tsubaki?" he asked his weapon.

Tsubaki bit her before answering. "Maybe we all got confused in the smoke and must have ended up in different ships." Tsubaki looked back to the crash ship. "I'm guessing that's what may have happened with them."

From the interior of the ship there was a loud honking.

"DAMMIT!" yelled Simmons. "That was right next to my ear!"

"Well don't have your head so close to the jeep next time," Grif said.

000

"My ass hurts from the explosion," Liz said, rubbing her sore behind.

"Bow-chika-bow-wow!"

Patty innocently kicked Tucker in the groin.

"Would you look at how deep that pit is!" Caboose said, looking over the edge of the castle railing. "It must be really, really deep! Maybe it goes to China!"

"This castle seems bland," Donut said. "I mean it could use a little color at least, but it does have a nice reflection of natural lighting."

Nearby, Kidd sobbed at the mess the ship had caused when it crashed into the symmetrical doorway it crashed into.

000

Meanwhile, in several other places in the castle, three figures stepped onto the white stone.

They each had their own goal to accomplish.

Assassination.

Destruction.

Purification.

Regardless, they were here.

**Shining Hearts: Weapons Guide: Blue Team**

"We are here to discuss the numerous people who are helping us to fight against Anarchy," Jiminy said. "Today, we are going to be talking about the Blue Team." He jumped up and pulled down a screen that began to show various clips of the Blues.

"Though just as skilled as the Reds, each Blue has shown their own skills.

"Church, being a ghost can posses anyone, Caboose is the strongest of the Blues and is surprising good with machines, Tucker have above-average senses such as hearing and sight, and Tex was a super-soldier with superb skills."

"Um, isn't Tex dead?" Caboose asked.

"Yeah, she blew up! Why is she in this segment!" Tucker complained.

"Even though Tex blew-up, something tells me that she could still kick our asses," Church said.

Please review

Mrfipp


	153. OVA Inversed Nothing V

Fipp: Man, writing something entirely original is much harder then fan fiction. I've been suffering from writer's block for the past week!

Also, the first of the two OCs that won that contest a while back appears!

Kingdom Hearts OVA: Inversed Nothing V: Several Moments

"I still don't get it," Tucker said, folding his arms over his chest as he and the others walked down the bailey of the castle walls. "Give me one reason."

"We are in an unknown enemy territory," Kidd said, leading the group. "We have no way of communicating with anyone else and we are unaware of number and strength of our enemies."

"Point?"

"I highly doubt there are any women in this castle that you could flirt with," Kidd said solemnly.

"What about these two?" Tucker pointed to Liz and Patty, who trailed behind them, talking with Donut and Caboose.

"Something tells me that from Liz and Patty's earlier actions, they have no interest in you."

"Oh you know they have interest in The Tucker," the teal soldier said smugly.

"Patty kicked you in the crotch and Liz crashed your head into the ground when you proclaimed your intents."

"You forgot to mention the part when you shot me," Tucker said flatly.

"Oh yes, that too." Kidd slightly grinned.

"Pattycake, pattycake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can. Roll it and pat it and mark it with a B. And put it in the oven for Baby and me."

Patty and Caboose were playing Pattycake.

"Damn it," Liz sighed, looking at her hand, "I think I broke a nail."

"Oh, don't worry," Donut said. "I always bring a nail-repair kit with me just for such disasters!"

"That is so cool! I wish I had more girlfriends like you."

"Same here, I mean the guys back at the canyon, I can hardly relate to them!"

"Hello ladies," Tucker said smoothly, sliding in-between Liz and Patty and wrapping his arms around their shoulders. "How about we talk for a little bit, just the three of us?"

_CRASH!_

"_Pervert!" _Liz yelled, slamming Tucker to the ground.

"What?" Tucker asked in confusion. "I didn't say anything about sex yet! OW!"

Patty had stepped on Tucker's hand, digging her heel into the hand. "Sowwy!" she said, oh-so-innocently.

Kidd sighed; Liz and Donut were talking about whatever it is women talk about, Patty and Caboose were playing children's rhyming games, while Tucker was sobbing about his weapons' refusals to partake in a threesome.

He was defiantly the only sane person here.

Then he stopped in his tracks, and fell to his knees and stared with wide eyes.

"Kidd-kun?" Patty asked, poking at the shinigami.

"Is he alright?" Caboose asked. "Oh my god! Was he attacked by an invisible robot! Because that would be bad if he was."

"The bridge," he said in a whisper.

"The bridge?" Donut asked, looking in front of them.

Beyond them there was a large bridge with many elaborate statues on each side, running down its entire length.

"What's so important about it?" Tucker asked.

"Its, its," Kidd then jumped high into the air. "ITS SYMMETRY IS PERFECT!!!" he cried happily.

Okay, maybe he wasn't so sane after all.

"That's lame," Tucker said. "It's just a-" He stopped in mid-sentence.

"Are you okay?" Donut asked.

"There's a chick coming," Tucker said, "And she'll be here in three, two-"

Suddenly, a massive slab of stone fell from above, crashed into the bridge, taking out a large portion of it, before falling further into the abyss below.

"And she's gone."

"I heard laughing!" Caboose said.

"NOOOO!!!" Kidd screamed.

000

From a far off ledge, a shadowed figure sat, watching the group.

After several moments, he dissolved in mist and seeped away into the night.

000

Footsteps echoed through the dark hollowed halls as Nero the Sable walked.

"They are causing a lot of damage, aren't they?" The Tsviet turned around and saw Argento the Silver leaning against one of the doors.

"Are you referring to the Keybladers and their allies?" Nero asked, shifting his wings slightly.

"Yes, their battles with the Hybrids have created a considerable amount of collateral damage to the castle," she stood up straight and walked up to Nero. "Rosso, I think, was just defeated by, believe it or not, Experiment X."

Nero raised an eyebrow, his curiosity now peaked. "Is that so? And here I thought she was long-dead."

"No, she is still alive, and she caused a large amount of damage to the bridge that led to the airlifts, and subsequently the rubble fell and took out a portion of a bridge below it."

Nero closed his eyes in thought, and after several seconds, began to walk forward again. "The damage to the castle does not matter at all, this base after all, is nothing permanent. It most likely would have been abandoned in the end. So do not take in mind the condition of the castle when you engage in battle."

Nero continued to walk down the hall until Argento had lost sight of him.

"If you say so," the Silver Tsviet said, walking down the direction he had come from.

000

"Would you stop whining about it!" Tucker said to Kidd, who was being dragged by Liz and Patty. "It was just a bridge."

They had managed to get over the (unsymmetrical) bridge and now found themselves in a long hallway with a series of small pillars hugging the wall on either side.

"But, the symmetry!" Kidd sobbed. "I just want to die here and now!"

"Caboose, you're up!" Tucker said. "Go team-kill him."

"For the last time! I didn't mean to kill Church! He just got in the way of me helping him. More then once. You did it."

"Come on Kidd!" Liz said, agitated with the young shinigami. "It was just a bridge! Just look at this place! It's symmetrical!"

Kidd looked down the hall. "No it's not," he said in a depressing manner. "The pillars alternate in accordance. It's depressing." Kidd's head dropped.

"QUIT WHINING YOU FOOL!" Patty suddenly yelled, giving Kidd a quick kick in the ass and sending him a good distance down the hall.

"How, you kicked him real far!" Donut said in aw.

"Thank you!" Patty cheered.

"You didn't have to do that," Kidd said, getting up. "You could of-"

A figure silently jumped out from behind one of the pillars and behind the shinigami. Before he could even be warned of the man, the assailant quickly drew a sword and sliced at Kidd's back, sending him to the ground.

"Kidd!" Liz and Patty cried.

"What, who the hell is that!?" Donut asked.

"Is Kidd sleeping?" Caboose asked. "Because Church told me that this is a bad time to sleep before we left."

"Dude, I think he's dead," Tucker pointed out.

The man in front of them, had long white hair, heterochromatic eyes, one red while the other was purple. He wore a dark gray suit with a red ties, black undershirt, black dress pants and white shoes.

He swung his blade, sending Kidd's blood off of it.

"Hello there," he laughed in a sadistic voice. "My names is Vladimir Selvin," he pointed his sword at the five remaining people. "And I am here to kill you."

**Shining Hearts: Invoices**

"Dang," Donald cursed under his breathe as he looked over the large number of papers on his desk while Goofy looked depressed at his own.

"Hey Donald, Goofy, what're doing?" Sora asked as he walked into the room. "What's with all the papers?"

"We're going through all the invoices to see how much this whole thing is going to cost," Goofy said.

"Really? How much so far?"

"Here," Donald shoved a paper into Sora's face.

"Oh," Sora replied, looking at the invoice. "This doesn't look that bad. Wait, is that a decimal?"

"No, that's a comma."

"Oh," Sora nodded. He let this number sink in before collapsing to the ground.

"How about we buy some hedge funds on a credit card?" Goofy asked helpfully. "What could be safer?"

"Bungee-jumping over a pit of lava," Donald mumbled. "Without the bungee."

Please review

Mrfipp


	154. OVA Inversed Nothing VI

Fipp: Hello everyone! Now for the first of the OC characters, created by Vampire Smile, to do battle!

Kingdom Hearts OVA: Inversed Nothing VI: Battle of Death

"Vladimir Selvin?" Liz asked the man.

"That is correct," Vladimir said. "Now if you excuse me, I am going to kill you." Vladimir then raced at them, sword raised and poised to cut them down.

"Patty!" Liz cried, her sister automatically transforming into her weapon form and jumping into Liz's hand. Liz began to fire at Vladimir, but the man quickly dodged out of the way of each shot until he was beside the girls. He then quickly kicked at Liz, sending her, and Patty towards the direction of Kidd.

"Stupid bitch," he said under his breath. He then turned back to Tucker, Caboose and Donut. "Don't really care about her though," he turned to the soldiers. "I am here to take out you three."

"Wait!" Donut shrieked. "Why us?!"

"It's my job," Vladimir said with a grin. "I was paid to kill you three."

"Someone paid you to kill us?" Tucker asked.

"Yup, some guy named O'Malley, paid quite a good sum for your heads."

"O'Malley?" Caboose asked. "Didn't O'Malley get blowed-up? Along with Tex and Gary, and Junior and that other alien, and-" Caboose began to tear up. "I miss Sheila!"

"Yeah dude," Tucker said, ignoring his crying teammate. "O'Malley's dead!"

"So I guess there's no need kill us then, right?" Donut said hopefully.

Vladimir chuckled. "Nice try, but no cigar." Vladimir raised the sword, ready to kill the soldiers. "My job is to kill you, and the only person who can call that off is O'Malley, and if he's dead, then that's your problem." There was then a loud bang, and a part of his shoulder blew away. He then quickly spun around and deflected the other blast. "Still alive huh?"

"It's hard to kill a shinigami," said Kidd, standing in one of his odd battle stances while Liz and Patty in their weapon forms. "You'll need a lot more damage to do that."

"Hn, more damage huh? I will be more then happy to oblige to your request, shinigami." Vladimir then dashed at Kidd, swinging his blade at the gunmen, but Kidd quickly jumped back and fired several more shots, but each one was dodged by the man. He then sliced at Kidd several times across the chest.

Vladimir then quickly stabbed forward at Kidd, but the latter quickly jumped back and fired a number of shot at the assassin, each one hitting him in the chest.

"_Got him!" _Liz cheered.

"_We win!" _Patty laughed_._

"Think so huh?" Vladimir said, the bullet wounds giving off a light smoke before melting back into nothing.

"What?" Kidd asked in surprise.

"Too bad for you," Vladimir said, his whole body melting into mist. The mist then quickly sped past Kidd and reformed back into Vladimir, who quickly sliced at his back.

"Damn it," Kidd cursed, quickly spinning around and firing again, his bullets once again either blocked or simply dodged them. Vladimir then slashed at Kidd again and kicked at him, sending him across the hall.

The shinigami quickly righted himself and used Liz to block one of Vladimir's sword, and used Patty to shoot at him, but Vladimir quickly moved out of the way and sliced at Kidd again.

000

"He's getting his ass kicked," said Tucker, who was watching from the sideline with Donut and Caboose.

"Yeah, he is," said Donut.

"Hey, um, Tucker!" Caboose called.

"What is it now Caboose?" sighed Tucker.

"If that guys want to kill us, and he kills Kidd, then he kills us."

"Yeah," Tucker said thoughtfully.

"So if Kidd dies," Donut said.

"Then this guys is going to fuck us up," Tucker said.

"Maybe if we ask him nicely, he won't kill us and won't kill Kidd," Caboose said.

"We suck," Tucker said, panic in his voice. "Even if we do manage to get far enough away, who the hell knows what's in this place! There could be something like giant man-eating robots or something here!"

"We're screwed then," Donut said.

"I know what we could do!" Caboose cheered.

"We're not picking flowers Caboose," Tucker growled.

"Why not!" Donut whined.

"No, no! We save that for later! How about we help?!"

Both Tucker and Donut have Caboose blank, confused stares.

"What?" Caboose asked. "Is someone behind me? I don't see anyone behind me, are they now behind my front? I still don't see anyone! Come out wherever you're hiding whoever you are!"

000

Kidd bounced off the wall and jumped at Vladimir, firing both Liz and Patty in continuous rapid streams.

Vladimir quickly deflected the bullets, albeit being pushed back while doing so. Kidd then flew overhead and pointed the guns down at Vladimir, but the man quickly sidestepped the shot and shoved his blade upward, digging it right into Kidd's shoulder. He then sent Kidd to the ground and kicked him right into a pillar, knocking him out.

Vladimir raised his blade, ready to attack and a small blue, pulsating-thing landed in front of him. "What the hell is that thing?" he asked, poking it with his sword, only for it to be stuck to his sword. "Is this some kind of spider?"

The 'spider' then blew-up, sending Vladimir crashing to the wall in a painful explosion.

"Dammit," he cursed getting up. "What the hell was that?"

"Holy shit that worked!" He turned around to see the three Blood Gulch Soldiers. Both Donut and Tucker were holding battle rifles, the former also holding onto several sticky grenades, while Caboose was holding an assault rifle.

"Caboose, you're gun's upside-down," Tucker said.

"Oops, sorry, I'll fix that!" Caboose rectified his mistake.

"You three are going to fight me then?" Vladimir asked, getting up.

"Yeah, and we're going to pound your ass too!" Donut cheered.

"You know what, I'm kind of rethinking this plan," Tucker said.

"I'll kill you three easily," Vladimir said, getting ready. "O'Malley told me that you three, along with the others, were complete and total idiots."

"Yes we are!"

"That was an insult Caboose," Tucker said.

"Oh."

"But, nonetheless, there is a saying, 'Never Underestimate the Power of Stupid People in Large Groups', meaning that even though I am highly skilled, the fact you are total idiots may prove fatal."

"Wait, is he insulting us again, or is this a compliment?" Donut asked.

"Fuck if I know," Tucker shrugged.

"Now come," Vladimir said, holding his blade out.

"Bow-chika-bow-wow!"

Vladimir launched himself at the three, at Tucker who was in the middle, but the teal soldier tripped backwards and left him open to being attacked by Donut and Caboose, each of whom opened fire on him. Cursing, Vladimir quickly jumped back and deflected the bullets, but they came in quicker succession and numbers then the ones Kidd was firing at him. Vladimir then jumped to the side and ran for them, only for another one of Donut's grenades to land in front of him. He then jumped to the side, landing near one of the pillars, which was attacked by another one of Donut's grenades.

The explosion took down the whole thing.

"Shit," Tucker sad, still firing. "I think we're winning! Hey bitch! Ever hear what the say about bringing a knife to a gun fight!"

"What do they say about it?" Caboose asked.

Tucker turned to Caboose. "They say-" A rock suddenly flew into Tucker's head, knocking him out before he hit the floor.

"Tucker!" Caboose and Donut yelled.

Vladimir suddenly leapt from the smoking rubble and at Donut. The pink soldier managed to jump back, but was too slow to avoid the punch Vladimir threw into his face, sending Donut down the halls.

"Two out," Vladimir said. "One to go."

"Um, hi?" Caboose said meekly. He pulled the trigger on his gun, only to receive nothing. "Maybe Church is right; I should not load my gun with crayons."

"Finally," Vladimir grinned. "I can finish this and get the hell out of here." He began to spin his sword as he began to walk towards Caboose.

Caboose's eyes widened in terror as the deadly assassin approached him. Then a thought came to him.(1)

_Kittens covered in spikes . . ._

_Red Bull . . ._

_Milk . . ._

Suddenly, Caboose's mind became blank. Blanker then normal.

Vladimir stopped in his tracks and raised an eyebrow. Caboose wasn't doing anything, just standing there with a stupefied look on his face. He should be doing something to defend himself, but he wasn't.

Oh well, he's getting paid either way.

He raised his sword above his head, and brought it down.

Vladimir was very surprised when Caboose caught the blade.

"**My names in Michael J. Caboose," **Caboose said in a very deep and scary voice as he looked up at Vladimir with heavy eyes. **"And I hate babies!" **Suddenly Vladimir was kicked in the chest and sent crashing into the wall on the other side of the hall.

Caboose then unloaded the crayons and replaced them with real bullets. All in once quick motion.

"**I will eat your unhappiness!" **Caboose then opened fire on Vladimir each bullet hitting its mark.

"Dammit," he cursed, trying to stand up after taking large amount of bullets. Suddenly, something grabbed at his collar and slammed him to the ground.

"**Your toast has been burnt, and no amount of scraping will remove the black parts!" **Caboose then reared his fist back, ready to end Vladimir's life.

Then he coughed.

"Why does my voice hurt," he said in a normal tone of voice. "Hello there!"

It took several moments before Vladimir snapped out of his confusion. He then reached up and slammed Caboose into the wall, knocking him out.

"Now to finally finish this damn thing," Vladimir raised his sword, ready to strike when he was shot in the shoulder again. "Dammit," he cursed, turning around to face a conscious Kidd.

"I'm back," Kidd said.

"Looks like I'm going to have to get real serious to kill you piece of trash." Vladimir reached behind his back and pulled out another sword.

Kidd's eyes widened at the other sword. "You," he hissed. "I will now destroy you!"

"Why so much more into it now?"

"Because of your sword!" Kidd pointed at the new blade. "The first blade is a katana, while the second is a hook sword! Unsymmetrical!"

Liz sweat-dropped at this. Patty laughed in amusement.

"That's a stupid reason to fight," Vladimir shrugged. "Oh well."

Vladimir then lunged at Kidd, who quickly opened fire. The former managed to evade the bullets and kick at Kidd, sending him into the air, he then jumped off of the wall and threw himself at Kidd, getting in another sliced before tossing him to the ground.

"Dammit," Kidd grunted as he stood up. "We need to end this now. Liz, Patty, ready?"

"_We are!"_

"_Yes!"_

"Good." Kidd closed his eyes. Energy began to gather around the shinigami, taking the form of black skulls, suddenly, Liz and Patty began to glow and change form, covering his whole arms while three black spikes grew out of his upper-arms

"Now trick is this?" Vladimir asked. "Doesn't matter, I'll cut him down regardless."

The glowing then shattered, revealing the two large cannons that were now Liz and Patty.

"_Resonance of Souls!" _the thee called. Kidd then pointed the cannons at Vladimir, and fired a massive blast from each weapon. Vladimir barely had enough time to evade the blasts as they took out the walls behind him.

"Shit!" He dodged the several more attacks before he noticed that the attacks stop. He looked at Kidd to see a massive amount of energy gather around him. "He must be charging for another attack. I have to stop him!" He then charged at Kidd, sword poised to take his life.

He was mere inches away.

"Death Cannon!" Kidd cried out as a giant blast came from the cannons, destroying everything in its large blast.

When the remnants of the blast faded, Vladimir now stood at the massive hole in the wall, the moonlight reflecting off the bleeding wounds that covered his body.

"Dammit," he cursed, before his body started to slowly dissolve into mist, flying away with the outside winds.

"Beat him," Kidd said, before coughing up blood. He then collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

**Vladimir Selvin**

An assassin paid by O'Malley to kill the Reds and Blues. At first he appears as a clam man, but this is quickly proven false by his ferocity in battle against Kidd and co.

**Shining Hearts: Weapon Guide: Death the Kidd**

"Hello there everyone!" Jiminy said. "We are here to talk about the people who are helping us to fight against Anarchy. Today we are talking about Death the Kidd." Jiminy then jumped up and pulled down a screen, which began to show clips of Kidd, Liz and Patty.

"Death the Kidd is a shinigami, though of a different kind from Ichigo and Rukia. He is highly skilled in wielding his dual gun weapons, Liz and Patty, and there most powerful attack is their Soul Resonance: Death Cannon."

"That Vlad guy was really strong to make Kidd-kun faint after the fight!" Patty said.

"Actually, I fainted because the damage to the room was even worst then before!" Kidd sobbed.

"WHAT?!" Liz yelled.

(1) Church would find this scary.

Please review

Mrfipp


	155. OVA Inversed Nothing VII

Fipp: The second, and final OC, will be introduced this chapter!

Also, go to Youtube and check out a series of videos called 'Disorganization XIII'. It is very funny parody series starring our favorite evil organization.

The Akatsuki.

Or the Espada.

Or Organization XIII.

I don't, I always mix those guys up.

Check it out though, it's funny. Here's a preview.

Xigbar: YAAAAARGGH!!!

Kingdom Hearts OVA: Inversed Nothing VII: Perfectly Unmatched

"I still can't get it to start!" Simmons said, trying to start the jeep's ignition.

"Would you look at this shit!" Grif complained from the Warthog's engine. "What the hell has Sarge been repairing this thing with? It that duct tape and gum? And I think that's a toaster!"

"Your boss fixed your car's engine with duct tape, gum and a toaster?" Tsubaki asked, looking at the complex engine.

"Well it worked!" Simmons said. "Until just now that is, I can't even get this thing to start." Simmons tried to start the engine again, but it still stalled. "I thought you said you could fix it Grif!"

"Hey, I said I could drive it, I never said anything about being able to fix it. Hey, kid! Get over here and help!"

"For the last time! It's not 'kid', it's The Great Black-!"

"Yeah we get it, you're great, now help us fix this thing."

"Okay, I will show you just how great I am by fixing your car!" Black Star boasted, strutting up to the Warthog. He looked at it for several second, then brought his fist up and brought it down on the engine, hard.

The jeep then exploded into life, the engine roaring, lights blaring and the music blasting.

"AAGHH!" Simmons yelled, falling out of the driver's seat from the sudden music.

"Goddammit!" Grif yelled, slamming the hood shut and rushing to turn the music down to a more tolerable level. "I hate this shit," he said, settling into the driver's seat.

"That was, ugh," Tsubaki said, pulling her fingers out of her ears. "Looks like you fixed the car Black Star. Black Star?" She turned to face her meister, but the blue-haired ninja had his head down.

"This, this music," he said quietly.

"Sucks doesn't," Grif said.

"No, it's, it's," Black Star shook for several moments then jumped onto the hood of the car and pumped his fist into the air. "THIS IS THE THEME MUSIC OF GOD! THIS IS MY THEME!"

Simmons and Grif stared at Black Star, while Tsubaki nodded in improvement.

"You actually like this stuff?" Simmons asked.

"Yes I do!" Black Star laughed for several moments before stopping. "Also, shotgun."

"Fuck!" Simmons yelled.

000

Several Hybrids roamed the white outside paths of the large castle, looking for something to kill.

One of them stopped in its tracks, causing the others to do so. They then pressed their bodies against the wall, weapons raised, ready to strike.

They then jumped out from behind the wall, ready to attack, when they were suddenly mauled over by their target; a large, ugly piece of loud, machinery.

"I love this this!" Black Star yelled from the passenger's seat of the Warthog as the car sped down the large walkways of the castle. Grif was sitting in the driver's seat, casually knocking down any enemies in the way while Simmons manned the gun turret, shooting anything that may have been a danger to them, while Tsubaki was in her tanto form, allowing all four people to sit comfortably in the three-seat jeep.

"Um, guys?" Simmons asked. "Just what are we supposed to be looking for anyway?"

"Who knows," Grif replied. "I've just been driving around in circles for the last twenty minutes so we don't find anything new, therefore something that could kill us."

"WHAT?" Black Star yelled. "You've been traveling in circles?"

"Yeah,"

"But we need to find someone to fight! How am I supposed to show just how much more great I am then everyone else if we don't run into anybody!"

"_Black Star has a point," _Tsubaki said from Black Star's hand. _"We're supposed to find someway to cripple the enemy, and we can't do that if we just sit by like this."_

"Yeah, we're working." The car jumped. "See, we just hit one of the monsters."

"I think they're right Grif, Sarge said we have to do something to help," Simmons said.

"He also said that I should throw myself off the ship before we get here. And plus, if you've learn anything from anime and video games, you'll know that the final bosses are always tough and kickass, and we suck. We'd die easily."

"Hey! I don't suck! I-" Black Star started.

There was then a massive explosion that shook the ground and the sky to turn red. Grif then slammed on the breaks, sliding the Warthog to a stop. The group looked up to where the explosion had come from to see one of the nearby towers had blown a large hole in one of its walls, bits of red energy floating around.

"What the hell is that?!" Simmons asked as the red faded from the sky.

"Something we should avoid," Grif said.

"_That was impressive. Whatever it was, do you think it's-" _the top half of the tower then began to collapse upon itself, _"over?"_

"Okay, here's the plan," Grif said.

"Who put you in charge?" Simmons said flatly.

"I'm the driver, so I'm in charge automatically. We just drive away-"

"NO!" Black Star yelled, jumping out of the car.

"What the hell are you doing?!" 

"That guy, whoever he was, just got more spotlight then I did." Black Star looked up to the half-ruined tower. "This guy in the perfect opponent for me!" With that, Black Star dashed down the path that led to the tower.

"That kid is crazy," Simmons said.

000

In one of the lower rooms of the half-collapsed, a small group of Hybrids attacked any enemy, only to be viscously ripped apart.

The attacker laughed while doing this.

000

Two blade shot forward, holding still for several seconds before being spun backward and stabbed backwards.

The swordsmen then jumped into the air and spun around, completing several spins before landing on the ground. He then flipped backwards and fired several rounds from the gun barrels on the sword as he swung them.

When he landed on the ground he crossed the swords over each other then stabbed them into the ground on either side of him.

"It seems you are preparing for your battles, brother." The swordsmen, Weiss the Immaculate, stood up and looked up to the hole in the wall that lead outside. Standing there, and leaning against rubble was Nero.

"Yes, I am Nero," Weiss replied, pulling the swords out of the ground and placing them into the holsters on his sides. "Both Rosso and Azul have fallen, haven't they?"

"Yes they have. Rosso was unable to deal with her loss against Experiment X, so she took her own life by jumping into the abyss below the castle. Azul was just defeated by a demon who was even more blood-thirsty then he could ever be, and was slain with his own gun piercing his abdomen."

"What of Argento?"

"She is currently dueling one of the invaders, Cloud Strife."

"Strife?"

"Yes, if you recall Rosso once said he was a skilled swordsmen. Argento went to test his skills against her own."

"What will you do?"

Nero said nothing as he stood up straight and spread his wings, ready to jump out of the hole and into the dark sky.

"You're looking for Vincent Valentine, aren't you?"

Nero was silent for several moments before he replied. "He must pay for hurting you, my brother." The Sable Tsviet stepped through the hole and dropped from Weiss' sight, only to reappear a second later before flying out of view.

"Nero," Weiss said to the empty room. "Do not let your need for revenge get the better of you."

000

"YAHOO!" Black Star cried out, jumping through the door and into the room. "Prepare to fight the great Black Star-sama!"

"_Black Star," _Tsubaki said, now in her kusarigama form. _"There's no one here."_

"Huh?" Black Star asked, looking around the room.

The room itself was very large, with a large path lining the walls, creating a circle though the whole room, all hanging over a giant hole. A dozen feet above the ground, the rest of the walls were made of white and gray stained glass that reached to the ceiling.

"Where is everybody?" Black Star asked, walking up to the edge of the path and looked down into the darkness. "HELLO!" he cried. "Where is everybody? You'd think that explosion would attract guards, or something.

Just then a portion of the wall exploded outwards and one of the Hybrids flew into the room and crashed to the ground. It struggled to get up when a large figure flew from the new hole and landed on the creature's back. The figure then grabbed the Hybrid's head and cackled madly as it ripped the creature's head clean off.

"COME ON!" the figure yelled. "Isn't there anything more!" The figure jumped off the headless corpse and tossed the head into the darkness below. "You," he said, pointing to Black Star. "Fight me!"

"Who are you?" Black Star answered, gripping Tsubaki tightly.

The man was tall, about six-foot-six, eyes dark green and hair short and black. Around his body was a dark cloak that covered his whole body with the exception of his arms.

He smiled at Black Star with a devilishly creepy smile. "My names is Enigma."

**Shining Hearts: Ransom**

"I swear that I am getting too old for this," Cloud said.

"Aren't you in your twenties?" Jack Skellington replied.

"Yes, but that's not the point."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Give it back ya little vermin!" Cid yelled up at a corner of the ceiling. "Give me back the remote!"

"No!" Stitch yelled back from the upper-corner, remote control in claw. "Ransom!"

"Ransom?! What do ya mean by that?!"

"I want cookies!"

"What?!"

"I demand cookies!"

"See what I mean?" Cloud sadly said.

"COOKIES!"

Please review

Mrfipp


	156. OVA Inversed Nothing VIII

Fipp: Forgot to mention, the song that would have gone with Vlad again Kidd, Tucker, Caboose and Donut would have been 'We're all to Blame' by Sum 41, and this fight's song would be 'Prayer of the Refugee' by Rise Against.

Also, I found out in 'Birth by Sleep', there's a world called 'Deep Space', and here we meet Stitch! Alien form, orange jumpsuit and all!

Kingdom Hearts OVA: Inversed Nothing VIII: Death Race

"What sort of name is Enigma?" Black Star asked, scratching his head with the back of one of the kusarigama blades.

"Enigma," Enigma said. "Noun. Somebody or something that is not easily explained or understood." He grinned evilly. "Like what I'm going to turn you into when I'm done with you!"

He then ran forward, faster then Black Star could see and punched him in the stomach. Black Star spat blood as he flew backwards at high speed.

Enigma's grinned widened as his arms rippled and grew a green goo-like coat. His arms then extended to twice their normal length and his fingers became long, sharp claws.

The man quickly punched one of his fist forward, sending it at Black Star, and grabbed him by the shoulder, only to pull him in to be punched by the other arm, causing more blood to be coughed. Enigma then threw Black Star at the wall, causing a large dent in the stone.

He could have tossed Black Star into the pit, but where would the fun be in that?

"_Black Star!" _Tsubaki cried as her meister fell to the ground. _"Black Star are you okay?!"_

"Yeah, I'm okay," Black Star said, getting up into a standing position. "It's going to take a lot more then a flick like that to take someone out as great as me out."

"It's nice to see you're still alive," Enigma laughed. "I was going to very disappointed with you if you just went and died on me before I could do anything truly horrible to you."

"The only one who is going to have horrible things done to them is you!" Black Star slid several feet of chain from his hand as he spun the scythe blade in one hand before throwing it at Enigma, but the man blocked it by throwing his arm in the way, causing the blades to be stuck in the goo.

Enigma grasped the chain and violently pulled on it, sending Black Star towards him. He dropped the chain and his arm morphed into a large blade to slice at the ninja. He swung the limb to-

"Smoke bomb!" Black Star yelled as he was almost within Enigma's range, and the kusarigama exploded into a think, white smoke, binding Enigma.

"Where did you go you little brat!"

"Right here!" Black Star yelled, crashing his electrified fist into Enigma's side, sending the man flying across the room.

The smoke quickly transformed into a tanto in his hand, and Black Star jumped at him. Enigma shot both of his arms out at Black Star, who managed to dodge the first one, but the second slammed into him and threw him into the wall.

Black Star quickly jumped back up and quickly transformed Tsubaki into her large shuriken form, having it act as a shield to protect him from Enigma's two blade-arms.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you!" he sneered.

"HA!" Black Star laughed. "I'm going to stop!"

Enigma raised an eyebrow. "Stop me?"

"Yeah, you're part of this thing to destroy the universe aren't you?"

Enigma blinked once, before erupting into laughter. "That's why you think I'm here?! HA! NO! I am here because I want to kill! To destroy! To utterly destroy every single thing here! To bathe in their blood as it rains down on me!" He brought his face closer to Black Star's. "That is why I am here." He quickly pulled one arm back, ready to stab Black Star. "DIE!"

He stabbed forward, but stopped an inch away from Black Star's face.

"Do you here music?" Enigma asked.

Black Star listened for several seconds before his face broke into a wide grin.

"That is the theme song of god!" he cried out.

The glass mural above then shattered outwards as a large jeep flew outwards.

"Suck it Blue!"

"Hell yeah!"

It then landed on the ground, spinning to a stop.

"Fucking awesome entrance!" Grif yelled as he revved the engine.

"Freeze mother-fucker!" Simmons yelled, pointing the gun at Enigma.

"What the hell?" Enigma asked in confusion. "Who the hell-wait." He then turned around back to the wall, only to find no Black Star. "Oh son of a-"

Simmons opened fired, unleashing thousands of rounds on Enigma, then Grif shot the Warthog forward, crashing it into the goo-wielding man and crashing him through the wall, then reversed it back to its original position.

"YEAH!" Black Star cheered, landing next to the jeep. "I knew I would win!"

"Win?" Grif asked. "You were getting your ass kicked! If we hadn't shown up you would have been dead!"

"LIES!" Black Star pointed at Grif. "I was in a position to win! But I wasn't going to kill him without him hearing my theme song!"

"This song sucks!"

"Heretic!"

"Uh, guys," Simmons tried to say.

"What?!" they both snapped at him.

"I don't think he's dead." Simmons pointed to the large hole in the wall.

Though the settling dust they could see the silhouette of Enigma's large frame.

"Come on, Simmons," Grif said indifferently. "We have a jeep with a gun on it. He can't beat that."

"Oh, can't I?" There was then a loud humming noise, and suddenly a sleek, white hover craft shot of the hole and slid down the path.

"Now that thing, is cool," Black Star said.

"Now you'd better kill me," Enigma grinned, "otherwise, I'll kill you!" He then shot the hover craft forward, aiming at Black Star, but the ninja quickly jumped up and landed in the passenger's seat as Enigma shot through where he was.

"Quick! After him!" Black Star yelled.

"What, oh, yeah." Grif then turned the jeep around and drove after Enigma.

"Now how do I work this thing?" Enigma asked, looking over the various buttons on the on the control panel. "How the hell do I work this thing? I knew I shouldn't just jump on the random hover craft that was just sitting there. Wait, 'auto-pilot', yeah, that looks like it'll work." He pressed the button, having the hover craft move on its own.

He then stood upright and turned around to face the Warthog as it sped up to him.

Simmons began to fire at Enigma, but the hover craft swiftly moved out of the way of the bullets and swung his own arms out at the other vehicle, but Grif quickly spun the car out of the way of the arms as they swung at him.

The Warthog then shot forward, until it was right next to Enigma's vehicle. The two vehicles then crashed into each other, sending sparks as the metal scraped against metal.

Black Star then jumped out of the Warthog and onto the hover craft, and with Tsubaki in her tanto form, he quickly stabbed forward, but Enigma quickly moved out of the way, the limited space on the vehicle making this a difficult task to do, yet very easy for the smaller Black Star.

Enigma quickly sliced downwards, but Black Star quickly jumped off the hover craft. He then tuned Tsubaki into her kusarigama form and swung one of the blades so that it wrapped around the nose of the hover craft, sending it off of its balance and crashing forwards, Enigma with it.

"Dammit," the man cursed, struggling to get up. "That hurt."

There was a loud roaring noise and he turned around to see the Warthog charging at him, aiming to run him over He reared his fist into the air and brought them down just as the Warthog was at his feet.

He crushed the engine down, stopping the car and sending the rear wheels into the air, sending both Grif and Simmons flying out of their seat.

Enigma then shot his arms out at them, catching them in mid-air and crashed them into each other, cracking their armor and throwing them to the ground. He then turned his arms into blades, ready for the kill.

"Hold it right there!" Enigma turned around to see Black Star holding up Tsubaki.

"Oh, its you," Enigma said with annoyance.

"Looks like I'm going to have to go all out on you huh?" Black Star asked. "You should consider yourself lucky that you were able to get me to do this. Tsubaki! Demon Blade!"

"_Right away!" _Tsubaki said. The tanto then began to glow and began to lengthen in size as dark energy crackled around the two of them. When the transformation was done, Tsubaki was now a thin black katana, while Black Star himself now had several black lines running along his face.

Black Star then rushed forward and swung the blade, slicing at Enigma and pushing him back. He then jumped into the air and reversed the blade to stab him from above. Enigma quickly jumped back and slashed at Black Star, and the arms then sprouted numerous spikes that stabbed Black Star.

The ninja quickly vanished and reappeared behind Enigma and sliced down on him, but the man quickly spun around and blocked him, pushing him back, but Black Star quickly rebounded off the railing.

"Speed Star!" Black Star yelled, and suddenly he vanished.

He then reappeared in front of Enigma and stabbed Tsubaki forward, Enigma tried to block with his arm, but the blade went right through.

"Damn it," Enigma cursed. "Why won't you DIE ALREADY!" His other arm shot out and grabbed Black Star around the throat and pulled him away from his arm and threw him to the ground, then brought his arms down, now covered in blades, and brought them down on him, causing major to Black Star. "Any last words?" He raised his arm ready to kill.

"You think you can really beat me?" Black Star laughed. "Tsubaki, ready?"

"_Yes," _she said.

Enigma noticed the amount of energy gathering around them.

"_Soul Resonance!" _They cried out, creating numerous shadowy vines to wrap around Black Star.

He then dashed forward, the shadows ripping the ground as he ran towards Enigma.

"Shadow Star!" The shadows attacked Enigma, coming at him fast, almost impossible to block them. This, added with the sword strikes of Black Star, made things very difficult. He then managed to punch Black Star away, but the ninja used the shadows to wrap around Enigma and pulled himself down on him.

The two swung their weapons, causing the section of the ramp they were standing on to be sliced up and fall into the darkness.

"Damn, you," Enigma hissed, falling into the nothing below.

Near the ledge of the broken platform, Black Star laid on the ground, Tsubaki back in her tanto form.

"Told you I'd win," he wheezed, before passing out.

**Enigma**

A man who came to the World that Never Was to destroy everything he could. He attacked Black Star, Grif and Simmons with reckless abandon, and shape shifting goo.

**Shining Hearts: Weapons Guide: Black Star and Tsubaki**

"Hello there," Jiminy said. "We are here to talk about the people helping us to defeat Anarchy." Jiminy jumped up and pulled down a screen. "Today we are going to talking about Black Star." The screen began to play clips of Black Star.

"Black Star is a highly skilled ninja-assassin who is highly able in using the multiple forms of his weapon, Tsubaki, which include a kusarigama, shuriken, smoke bomb, tanto and katana."

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Black Star boasted. "NO ONE IS A MORE SKILLED ASSASSIN THEN I!!!"

"Um, assassins don't yell out their presence when their about to strike," Tsubaki sweat-dropped.

Please review

Mrfipp


	157. OVA Inversed Nothing IX

Fipp: I'm conflicted. While I spend the weekdays writing my book (which is going nowhere (fucking writer's block!), I spend my weekends to write a chapter for my Bleach fan fiction, 'Gotei 13'. But I manage to finish that chapter very quickly, leaving the rest of the weekend free.

I am considering if I should, or should not, spend the rest of that weekend writing another fanfic. It wouldn't be the squeal I had planned for 'All's End', since that would be WAY too long, but a shorter thing.

For a clue as to what it may be about, please refer to 'Gotei 13', the Autumn Arc, to know how I feel about characters who suffer Senna's fate.

Kingdom Hearts OVA: Inversed Nothing IX: Running Around

"Okay," said Soul, looking around the area as he scratched his head. "Where do we go first?"

Maka though for several seconds. "How about we go-"

"That way!" called out Sarge, pointing in the opposite direction Maka was going to point in.

"Why that that?" Church asked, leaning lazily against the wall. He really didn't care who picked what direction, just so long as they got somewhere.

Though, not going anywhere would also be greatly appreciated.

"So why'd you pick that way?" Soul asked.

"Because just before the ship crashed, I saw a large amount of these monsters gathering over there," the red soldier answered.

"Wait, you want to head _towards _the monsters?" Church hesitantly asked. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Is it because the enemy would not expect us to move towards the danger, and as a result, they would not look for us so close them , thus keeping us safe?" Maka asked.

"What? No!" Sarge laughed. "If we head towards the enemy, we have a much greater chance of dying in glorious battle! Except you." He pointed towards Church. "You're gonna needlessly die as a human-shield since that idiot Grif ran away from me. Hopefully, he was killed when the Gummi Ship exploded, or when his shuttle crashed, or eaten in the most undignified way by these monsters."

"You're hoping your own teammate was killed, to needlessly sacrifice Church here and to die in some pointless fight?" Soul asked.

"Yup, in my eyes, that's the only sort of death to look forward too."

"That is the most retarded plan I have ever heard of," said Church.

"Not cool man," Soul replied.

"I think we should come up with another plan," Maka said.

"Ah, what would you three know about how to construct the perfect battle plan? You're just a Blue, some knife-growing kid, and a girl."

"What's wrong with that?" A tick-mark appeared on Maka's forehead as her left eye twitched in annoyance.

"Nothing against you personally, but everyone knows women aren't the best in battle situations."

"I'm not so sure about that," Church said. "If you remember, Tex used to beat the living crap out of us all the time."

"Now that I think about, Tanith certainly could beat the living daylights out of every man on my team. So I guess that means there's an exception to almost every rule out there."

"'Almost every'?" Soul asked.

"Yup, though she was a great soldier, Tanith was still a women, and therefore susceptible to female emotions and can become very unstable."

"I hear you," Church nodded in agreement.

"I know exactly what you're talking about," Soul folded his arms over his chest.

"Yup, I remember this one time this woman began to shoot at me when I was fighting in the war," Sarge said. "Then again, I had taken her car, but for military purposes!

"Sounds like a crazy bitch," Church said. "You should hear all the stuff Tex did. Like when she kept punching us in the head while we were asleep."

"They just can never understand, can they?" Soul said. "Maka's the same. I mean this one time-"

"MAKA-CHOP!!!"

_CRASH!!!_

CRASH!!!

CRASH!!!

Sarge, Church, and Soul now found themselves on the ground, each one with a large bruise of their heads, while a very angry Maka stood over them with a heavy dictionary in hand.

"I'm right here you know," she hissed.

"Sorry," the three men moaned in pain.

Maka heavily sighed. "What am I every going to do with-"

Suddenly there was a large explosion in the air. The four looked up to see far away, above the city, a massive explosion of darkness.

"What the hell was that?" Soul asked.

"I don't know," Church said, picking up his weapon. "Let me see." He pointed the gun at the explosion and looked through the scope.

"What do you see?"

"Um, it looks like two bats, and some dude in a cloak." Church said. "Holy shit, that one bat just fell! And the other two just vanished."

"Looks like things are getting serious, huh?" Soul said.

"They are," Maka replied solemnly.

000

The large number Hybrids roared as they charged forward. There was then a quickly swish in the air and it stopped in its steps, slicing them all in half, causing them to fall in pieces when the hit the ground. They landed all around the man in black.

"Disgusting creatures," he said, sheathing his sword.

He walked further into the halls.

000

Weiss swung his blades, attacking the ground. He unleashed a powerful blast of energy that destroyed the ground in front of him, as well as the wall.

Nero was dead. Slain by Vincent Valentine and the shinigami.

_Do not worry, you will get revenge soon enough._

"Anarchy," Weiss said, the bodiless voice all around him, yet only for him to hear.

_The sacrifice your bother, as well as the ones made by Rosso, Azul, and Argento, will not be in vain._

"Are you sure about this? Weiss asked, pulling his swords out of the ground. "We are vastly outnumbered, and you are not yet at full strength."

_You do not have to worry about such a thing like that. I do have a plan._

"And what would that be?"

_A small platoon approaches where you are. One of them is the strongest of the warriors in the army. He is a young man named Sora. If you are able to defeat him, then the others will loose faith in their own abilities._

"But if they don't?"

_This castle once belonged to the Organization XIII, a group of thirteen powerful Nobodies, one of who is now in the castle. The master of the castle, the Nobody Xemnas, had developed a function into this castle that he would activate should his own forces become overwhelmed._

"Did he put this function into use before his own death?"

_No, no he did not. He allowed himself to become overconfident, and allowed his remaining Organization members to fall as he neared the power he believed he needed to defeat the Sora and his comrades in battle. Because of this, he had died._

"What shall I do?"

_Quickly go down to the lower levels of the castle, where Argento would spend her time. There you will find a machine that will allow the castle to draw power from the pit we float over. When this happens, the castle with flow with the power of the Lifestream that flows through this world of Nothingness, giving it life._

_It will keep care of everything, while you battle with Sora._

Weiss sat there for several moments, before standing up and walking out of the room.

_It saddens me that he is ignorant to what will happen if all goes right. I doubt even he would want the destruction of everything, just to conquer it._

000

Maka, Soul, Sarge, and Church walked down one of the dimly lit hallways for the Castle until they entered a large room with lighting of equal quality. The entirely of one of the walls was made of glass, and a balcony could be see outside. Above them were numerous bridges spanning from side-to-side to and from various doors.

Soul stopped in her tacks. "It's odd."

The other three stopped and turned around to face him. "What's odd?" Maka asked.

"It's quiet," he simply said.

"Quiet?" Church asked. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"No, the kid's right," Sarge said, looking around the room cautiously. "We're supposed to be in enemy territory, and yet we haven't see a single member of the opposition! We were supposed to be attacked countless times by now! We're undermanned and underpowered! We should be dead by an overwhelming squadron of enemy soldiers! What kind of enemy is this? They suck!"

"That's not quite what I was talking about," Soul deadpanned.

"Still, he has a point," Church said, looking around the room. "Where the fuck is everyone?! It's like they don't patrol this area, or they were all killed." Church gave it a moments thought. "If they were killed, who did it?"

There was then an explosion above them, and a large Hybrid fell to the ground, landing on its back. It bellowed loudly as he struggled to get up.

"I just had to say something, didn't I?" Church asked himself as the monster stood up.

It looked down on them and roared before charging at them.

Suddenly, a figure jumped down from above, landing in front of them, and jumped forward at the monster and swung a sword.

The monster then fell apart, separating from the cut made down its center and falling on either side as the man flew through the space it just occupied and landing on the ground.

"Who is, that?" Maka asked.

The figure stood up straight and turned around, just as the Hybrid evaporated into thin air. He looked straight at the four and touched a finger to his glasses.

"Wait a minute," Sarge said. "I know this guy!"

"You do?" Church asked. "Who is he?"

"With the exception of the Red soldier, you are all going to die," the man said, shocking Church, Soul and Maka.

"His name is Que."

**Shining Hearts: Battle Plans**

"All right," said Mickey, who was sitting around a table with various other people. "Here's the plan."

"Why do we need a plan again?" asked Sora asked. "Normally we never have one."

"Plans are important," Tom said. "Right Tanith?"

Flashback . . .

"Okay," said Tom, who was sitting behind a rock with Tanith and another man. The man had gray hair, heavy armor, with a yellow heart emblem on the chest plate, and a large sword. On the other side of the rock was a large number of Heartless. "We are vastly outnumbered and out gunned, so things don't look good for us. Okay, first I'll go in and attack them all from behind, during this confusion, Tanith, you quickly run through and cripple those I miss, and you," he pointed to the man, "take out any who are standing up."

"I think there's about a one-to-three chance of this working," Tanith said, the numbers already done in her head.

"Better then I though we'd do," Tom said flatly. "So-"

"Alright let's do this!" the man yelled, jumping up and heaving his sword into the air. He then ran into the fray. "LEEEEEROOOOOY JENKIINS!" he yelled.

. . .

"He just ran in," Tanith blinked.

. . .

"He just ran in!" they both yelled, running after Leeroy.

"Stick to the plan! Stick to the plan! 

Several hours later, all three were sitting the Radiant Garden hospital, each one sporting heavy injures.

"Leeroy you are just stupid," Tanith said.

"Least I have chicken," Leeroy said sourly, eating a fried chicken leg.

End Flashback . . .

"Yes," Tanith relied. "Very important."

**Leeroy Jenkins**

A warrior who often tends to jump into battle, regardless of strategy, He also likes chicken. Leeroy first appeared in _World of Warcraft._

Please review

Mrfipp


	158. OVA Inversed Nothing X

Fipp: The song for this fight would be 'Until the Day I Die', by Story of the Year.

And I hid a Halo reference in here. Try and find it.

Also, I have a new poll up.

Kingdom Hearts OVA: Inversed Nothing X: Insanity

"You know this guy?" Church asked Sarge. "Wait, why are you going to kill us?!" he then asked Que.

"The reason is simple," Que replied. "You are monsters."

"What?" Soul asked.

"Que here helped out our side during the war that went on back on our world," Sarge said. "He helped us kill a lot of those alien guys, but when some of them started to come over to our side, he still killed them."

"He, killed his own comrades?" Maka asked, shocked.

"They were not allies of mine," Que said. "There were monsters. And just like any other monster, they had to be cut down without any mercy."

"Okay, that's sick and all, but why the hell are you going to kill us?!" Church asked. "We're all human here!"

"No. No you are not." Que reached his hand up and picked at his glasses. "These glasses allow me to read anyone, and let me know if they are nonhuman, regardless to how good its disguise is. Out of all of you, the Red soldier was the only one who is human."

"What?" Soul asked suspiciously. "Why didn't you read human readings on Church, Maka and I?"

"From you and the girl, I did get human ratings, but I also read something else, something inhuman. I cannot allow this to go."

"What about me?"

"You were odd, not only did I not receive no human reading from you, I read nothing at all. Nothing to even suggest you are alive."

"Oh. Um, yeah, I think I can explain that."

"It does not matter not. I will kill you three, and the Red soldier if he chooses to interfere with my work."

There was then a loud bang as Que quickly crouched to the floor.

"Sorry," said Sarge, holding up his smoking shotgun. "As much as I would like it if you killed the Blue, but I don't think I'd be able to sleep much if you kill the other two. They're my team. I'm supposed to lead them to their deaths!"

Maka and Soul sweat-dropped at this comment. "That was one sentence too long," Soul said.

"Very well then." Que pointed his sword at the group.

"Soul!" Maka called out, reaching her hand out.

"Got it!" Soul's shape then flashed, transforming into his scythe-form and flying into Maka's grasp.

"Fuck," Church cursed. "I didn't want to have to get into any fights." He pulled his sniper rifle out and pointed it at Que. "I just know we're going to die."

"Now, let this begin." Que then ran forward and swung at Maka, who quickly blocked his attack, albeit being pushed back a good number of feet.

Both Church and Sarge then pointed their guns at Que and fired, but the man quickly jumped back at the last second and the bullets didn't hit anyone. Que then reached into the pouch on his hip and pulled out several small marbles and threw them to the ground, causing them to explode into a thick smokescreen that quickly spread across the room.

"_Where did he go?" _Soul asked, his reflection in the blade looking around until his eyes caught something. _"Maka!" _

The girl quickly spun around and blocked Que's sneak attack. He quickly pulled the blade back began to swing at her with skilled precision, barely giving her any time to block the attacks as Maka was pushed back. He the pulled the sword back and spun it around in his hands, having it gain momentum with each quick spin, before slamming it down on the pole of the weapon, where the strength behind it caused the blade to dig slightly into it, causing Soul to bleed.

"Soul!" Maka cried, seeing the blood pour from the weapon. She quickly jumped back as Que swung at her.

"_Don't get concerned," _Soul said, slightly wincing at the damage. _"Just focus."_

"Hm, right!" Maka turned her attention back to Que, who raised his sword, ready to strike.

"Heeya!" cried a voice from behind. Que quickly spun and dodged the shotgun blast, but did not expect the kick to the face, thus throwing him to the floor. "Ha! That's for my sandwich!" Sarge boasted.

"For the last time," Que said, jumping back up. "I did not take your sandwich. It was the Chief." He then swung his blade at the Red soldier, who quickly jumped back and fired the gun at Que, who quickly rolled to the side. He then quickly swung the blade and deflected the small projectile.

"Fuck!" Church yelled from the other side of the room(1). "I would have got that! Do-over!"

Que reached into his pouches and pulled out two throwing knives and threw them at both Church and Sarge, lodging the projectiles right into the barrels of the guns. He then charged again at Maka and swung his blade, but the girl was able to keep her distance from his swings, and countered with her own. She was very thankful at this moment that scythes had a longer range then swords.

Que then rushed forward and punched Maka in the stomach, sending her flying back, but she managed to quickly regain balance before being attacked again. He was about to stab forward, but quickly spun to the side and blocked Church as he swung his rifle at him, only to be pushed back, before running back to Maka, to continue his assault.

'_He's only attacking me,'_ Maka thought. _'He shrugs off Church and Sarge as fast as he can, and goes directly for me. Why?' _

Que then reached out and grabbed one of Maka's arms and pulled her forward, and sliced at her back, before throwing her to the side.

"I have too much to do in this castle," Que said, reaching into his pouch. "When I fight a nonhuman, I prefer to defeat them in their true form, but you refuse to show me." He pulled his hand out of the pouch and was now gripping a syringe. "This will show me."

"What is that?" Maka asked, holding Soul tightly.

Que did not reply, and instead only ran forward. Maka swung at him, but Que quickly jumped up to avoid the attack and landed right next to Maka, then jammed the needle into her neck, then kicked her away several meters.

When Maka landed, she tried to get back up, but began to feel her blood boil. She could hear Soul calling out to her, but his voice started to become distant. She then felt her lips widen into a grin.

Que stood there and waited for something to happen to Maka, for the beast she was to be revealed. When nothing happened, he walked forward and began to twirl his sword around. "I'm disappointed in you, it would appear that this monster refuses to come out." He was now a foot from Maka. "Looks like nothing can be done about it." He raised his blade, and brought it down.

But instead of killing her, she caught the blade.

"What the fuck?" Church asked, who was getting up from Que's last attack.

"What is this?" Que asked. He tried to pull the blade away, but Maka kept a tight grip.

She then started to laugh as she began to stood up. The laughter then erupted into a maniacal cackle, and the next thing he knew, there was a large gash on his front, and he was thrown to the wall, creating a large crater.

"What was that?" asked Sarge, who stepped next to Church.

Maka then shot up, her tailcoat floating behind her like a shadow, a large, maniacal grin, and wide, open eyes.

"Now look at this!" she said, unable to control the insane laughs. "I'm going to cut you!" she sang.

"I don't like this," Church said.

Next thing he knew, Maka was at his side, swinging the blade at him. Church managed to block this with his rifle, but was caught in the nook between the shaft and blade and was swung around several time before Maka left him fly, having him crash into a wall.

Maka only laughed hysterically before running at Sarge.

"Dammit," Church cursed, pulling himself from the wall and falling to the ground. He painfully held his head up and saw Maka attack Sarge, but it was all the Red could do to avoid being cut. "What the hell did that guy do to her?"

All then went black.

"_Tex! No!" Church cried, running forward, arm outreached._

_But Tex grabbed his arm as he reached her and squeezed, slightly cracking the armor._

"_**You have no idea how much trouble you are in," **__said the voice of O'Malley through Tex's mouth._

_The next thing Church knew, Tex had easily tossed him over her shoulder, sending him tumbling to the ground. It took him several moments to get up, but it was too late; Tex had already gotten to the ship, Tom and Tanith lay defeated._

_He could do nothing as the ship flew into the sky, and out of his view._

_Seconds later, there was an explosion._

Church opened his eyes and saw that Sarge was still dodging Maka. He must have been out for only a few seconds.

What had happen to Maka? Que said something about releasing the thing in her, and stuck her with the needle, and the next thing they knew, she was homicidally insane.

Just like O'Malley.

Church grit his teeth as he scrabbled up.

He couldn't do anything to save Tex, but he could still help Maka.

000

Sarge grunted as Maka cut his side. He wanted to fight back, but he couldn't.

He couldn't hit girls. Dammit.

"Hey psycho bitch!" Church yelled from behind.

Maka quickly spun around and swung her weapon. Sarge could tell that Church would be cut right in half at from where he stood.

The blade cut right trough Church, but the transparent, white soldier kept running.

And right into Maka.

000

Jazz.

Scratchy jazz.

Scratchy jazz that kept skipping, like on a record player.

The room Church was now it was dimly lit, with red-and-white tiles in a checkerboard fashion. There were heavy, red drapes hanging over the walls, a piano in the back room, and a plush chair in the center of the room.

The chair's occupant grinned at Church. He was a small red devil in a black suit, and long arms and large hands.

Church reached for his gun, but grabbed none. He looked down to see he wasn't in either cobalt or white armor, but a white tuxedo.

"Such a shame," the little demon said, jumping out of the chair and snapping his fingers and dancing to the music.

"What is?" Church asked.

"That you can't be infected with the Black Blood of course," the demon said.

"Black Blood?" Church asked. "Is that what's making Maka going insane? If it is, stop it."

"Not a chance!" the demon chuckled. "Insanity is something that can't be simply stopped like that. You should know, you're horrible insane."

"Huh?"

The demon stopped his dancing and turned to Church. "Yes, I can feel it. You are one of the most insane people I've ever encountered."

"I may have lost a bit of my sanity in that canyon, but I am not insane," Church said.

"Yes you are, you just don't know it!" The demon snapped his fingers and a door appeared behind him.

The door was sleek, and metal, something that stood out from the rest of the room, there was a button on it that would open in, and there was a symbol at eye-level that looked like an 'A'.

"If you want to know what I'm talking about, then why don't you just go through there?" the demon said as he chewed his pointed fingernails.

Church stood there, examining the door. The symbol on the door, he was sure he had seen it before, but he just couldn't place where.

"No," Church said, turning around to the wooden door behind him. "I'm here to get Maka and Soul out of this shit, and that's what I'm going to do." The metal door shattered into a million pieces as Church grabbed the door handle of the wooden door.

"Are you sure?" the demon tilted his head to the side. "It could help you in the long run."

"Yeah right." Church did not notice the zeros and ones and the white glow that appeared around his body. "What good will insanity bring?"

Church opened the door, and the light flooded off of him.

000

Church was thrown out of Maka, and tossed right back into his body. "Fuck," he said, pulling himself back up. "Did I win?"

"Maka!" Church looked up to see Soul shaking a semi-unconscious Maka. "Maka are you okay!"

Maka lightly groaned before opening her eyes. "Hm, yeah, I'm okay."

"What in Sam's Hill is going on?" Sarge asked, scratching his head. "Somebody tell me what is going on?!"

"A lot of crazy shit, I can tell you that," said Church walking up to them, dragging the sniper rifle before slinging it over his shoulder.

"Good thing that's over now," Maka said as she stood up.

"No, it's not." The four off them turned around to see Que standing up, albeit injured from the large gash that ran diagonally from his hip to his shoulder.

"Dammit," Soul cursed.

"That guy's still alive?" Sarge asked, pulling the knife from his shotgun.

"Looks like it," Maka said.

"This battle is not yet over," Que said, reaching into his pouch and pulling out a large spear. "It will not end until you are have all vanished."

"Fuck," Church said, de-knifing his rifle and pointing it at Que.

"Let's finish this," said Maka.

"Right." Maka grabbed Soul's hand, and the weapon shifted to his scythe-form.

The four were still for several moments, before Que made his move by running forward. He quickly stabbed the blade of the spear into the ground and pole-vaulted into the air and landed behind Maka. He swung the spear at her, but she quickly blocked it with Soul.

Both Church and Sarge ran at Que but he jumped away from Maka and spun the spear around, causing the blade to slice deeply into Sarge's chest, downing the soldier. He then man quickly jumped back and spun the spear around, deflecting the bullets. He then jumped into the air and pulled out a large gun, before firing down at Maka, creating a massive explosion that sent everyone flying. He then landed on the ground, dropping the gun.

"Hey, cocksucker!" Que quickly spun around and blocked Church's punch, before kicking him to the wall.

Church was about to rebound off of the wall, when Que stabbed him in the middle with the spear, pinning him to the wall.

"Are you ready to die, monster?" Que asked.

"Hn," Church said in a pained manner. "I'm not a monster." The soldier then stepped out of his body. "I, am a motherfucking ghost!" Church then ran forward, jumping into Que's body.

The man's head then metaphorically exploded as Church messed with him. Que clutched his head and screamed in pain and he continued to stumble backwards until his bumped into the glass wall. With one final scream he managed to push Church out of his head, sending the ghost back to his body. Church managed to pull the spear out of his robot body, before falling unconscious.

Que struggled to get up, pushing himself against the glass only to fall back down.

There was then the sound of metal bouncing and he looked down to see a grenade land next to him.

"You just got Sarged." Que looked up to see Sarge ginning at him.

The grenade exploded.

The giant glass window shattered and parts of the balcony fell apart as smoke and fire erupted from the small bomb.

Que flew out of the smoke, his clothes torn and body bloodied, and landed on the part of the remaining section of the balcony.

"Dammit," he cursed, pulling a sword out of the pouch.

"Soul Resonance!" Maka then jumped out of the smoke and raised soul above her head as she flew through the air. Soul's blade then exploded into light as the blade grew into a large, translucent, blue, crescent-shaped blade with an eye in the center.

"Witch Hunter!" Maka yelled as she fell down on Que, bringing the blade down as well.

Que quickly raised his sword to block the attack, but could feel the energy being given off the attack, but to his surprise, it began to dig through his sword, until it cut it in-half, and sliced down at him and into the ground.

Maka then pulled the scythe back up, slicing at Que again, sending him staggering back until he was on the edge of the balcony.

The girl then spun the scythe around, pointing the handle at Que while digging the blade into the ground behind her. She then swung it, sending a massive blast of energy down at Que, crashing into him and sending him flying off of the balcony, and into the darkness below.

With Que gone, Maka, who was now breathing heavily, allowed the blade to retake its original shape. She felt exhaustion overtake her before she fell backwards.

Soul, who now also lay on the ground, transformed back into his human form. He weakly moved onto his chest and draped his arm over her, before he too lost the battle to remain conscious.

**Little Demon**

A small imp that resides in Soul's soul. He constantly taunts them into falling over the brink of insanity. The Little Demons first appeared in _Soul Eater._

**Shining Hearts: Weapons Guide: Maka**

"Hello there everyone!" Jiminy said. "We are going to learn about the people who are helping us to defeat Anarchy." Jiminy jumped up and pulled down a screen. "Today we are going to be learning about Maka." The screen began to play various clips of Maka.

"Maka's weapon is Soul, whose weapon form is a scythe, a difficult weapon is a master at using. Her Soul Resonance attack is Witch Hunter."

"I'm difficult?" Soul asked, raising an eyebrow. "Sure it's not the other way around?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked an annoyed Maka.

"I mean only what I say."

"Why you,"

"Why do they always fight?" Jiminy sweat-dropped.

(1) He said he wanted to give the sniper rifle space to work.

Please review

Mrfipp


	159. OVA Inversed Nothing XI

Fipp: So here is the end of this OVA! And only two more chapters of this story.

Kingdom Hearts OVA Inversed Nothing XI: A Pretty Little Ending

"Hello! Hello! Nice to see you're all alive!" Shinigami waved to the group of young meisters and weapons in the Death Room. "So tell me, did you guys win the battle? Did you fight this Anarchy guy Mickey-kun told me about?"

The students then looked away, very depressed.

"Um, about that," Maka said, drawing a circle on the ground with her foot. "We actually didn't even see it."

"Huh?" Shinigami titled his head to the side. "What happened?"

"We each fought someone on our way to Anarchy, the person who was going to destroy the universe, and while we won our fights, we were unconscious when the final fight came around," Maka said nervously.

"Really?" Shinigami asked. "Did you guys at least have fun?"

"FUN?!" the seven of them asked/yelled. "We almost died!"

. . .

"So I'm taking that as a 'no' then?"

The seven students crashed to the ground at Shinigami's casual reaction to their life threatening mission.

000

Church looked through the sniper rifle, down at the people at Blue Base. Grif and Simmons were talking, while Sarge was working on what looked like an ATV, and Donut was looking in confusion. Next to him, Caboose and Tucker kept asking what the Reds were doing every five minutes.

You know, you'd think after risking their lives for the sake of the universe (sure, they may not have helped beat Anarchy, but they were still there!) they would have gotten something out of it! 

Okay, sure they fixed the Warthog and his robot body, and they managed to get everyone back to Blood Gulch safe and sound. Sure, Sister might have turned Blue Base into a rave, Doc had been called back by Command, and Lopez's head was still in the middle of the canyon, but still.

Tch, fuck it.

"Hey Church," Tucker asked. "Why are we here?"

Church paused in his thoughts before lowering his sniper rifle to look at Tucker.

"You know what Tucker?" he said. "Fuck off."

He then turned back to his gun and looked through the scope, down at the canyon.

000

_It's Red vs. Red, and Blue vs. Blue, I against I and me against you. (1)_

_Tadoritsukeru kimi ga shinjiru nara. (2)_

(1) Blood Gulch Blues by Trocadero; theme to Red vs. Blue.

(2) Papermoon by Tommyheavenly6, Soul Eater second opening.

Please review

Mrfipp


	160. FM Allusions

Fipp: I've seen new trailers, and seen Youtube clips for Dissidia, and it looks awesome. Makes me think I should play some of the other Final Fantasy games, or at least VI, just because I enjoy Kefka's nihilistic view on life.

Final Mix Scene: Allusions

The waves lapped at the sandy beaches.

They had just recruited Stitch into their numbers after defeating Rein, one of four servants of the Horned King, and Que, a man who wanted to destroy every nonhuman creature in the universe for a personal reason that he did not disclose to Sora at any point in their battle.

They would be leaving for the next world tomorrow morning, after resting for the night. And Lilo had been kind enough to offer her house as their shelter for the night.

Roxas himself had been unable to sleep due to incisive snoring(1), and had decided that maybe a twilit stroll on the beach would help him some.

These hours of the day were his favorite. The perfect balance between the light, and the darkness. It was because of this that he had greatly enjoyed the world known as Twilight Town, both the real one, and digitally constructed one created by Ansem the Wise.

Even before then, we would have often gone to that world when he was in the Organization, when he wasn't on any assignment. He even went there when he defected. Too bad he had gone back to the World that Never Was.

Roxas stopped in his tracks.

Wait, why did he go back to the Organization's world? He had no reason to back.

Was it to fight Riku? No, Riku had found him there.

Xemnas! Yes! He went there to fight and defeat Xemnas because he wanted to use the power of Kingdom Hearts to plunge all worlds into darkness.

But, how did he know about that plan? Roxas, like the other members, were told by Xemnas that he would use Kingdom Hearts to give them back their hearts. So how could he know that Xemnas had no intention of doing that?

He left the castle, and Saix tried to stop him with force, but he beat him. Then Axel tried to stop him, with words, but those didn't work. After that, he ended up at the clock tower in Twilight Town. And then, then,

Then it was all fuzzy.

He couldn't recall some of the things that happened there.

Now that he thought about it, there were blotches of memory missing from his time as an Organization XIII member.

Roxas scratched his head as a slight headache came on. Should he ask Namine to help him remember? No, he shouldn't have to go to Namine to help him remember every little detail about his life. He was certain that he could deal with this lapse in memory.

He shook his head and took several steps forward, only to stop in his tracks when he heard a crack underfoot. Out of confusion he raised his foot to see that he had stepped on a seashell, and in doing so had shattered it.

Roxas kneeled down next to it and picked up one of the shattered shards. He then looked around the beach to see that there were numerous shells littering the beach. Oddly enough, they all appeared to be the same kind that were common back on Destiny Islands.

He actually had a small collection of these shells back in his room at home, and another one when he was an Organization member.

Though, he didn't really remember picking those things off the shore himself.

So, how did they get there?

He looked down and picked up one of the unbroken seashells and turned it over in he hand and few times before standing up straight and putting it into his pocket.

Roxas wasn't really sure why, but they felt important to him. Like he was trying to hold onto a memory, a memory that was stuck in the back of his heart, and he couldn't find a way to pry it free.

Until that day though, he would keep the seashells and handle them with care.

000

He summoned his weapon and looked at it curiously. He had seen things like this once, over a decade ago.

Was it really that long ago? He must have spent a lot of time sleeping in the ship on his way to this world.

He wondered, if they had known what he really was, would they have helped him escape? Or would they have helped that big, stupid-head? He was kind of hoping on the latter, since it would have been much more fun for him if they did.

What were their names again? You'd think he'd remember them? But it had been so long since he'd seen them, and so long since he'd even thought about them.

He wondered if he should tell Sora about them? After all, that blonde kid looked just like that guy! Or maybe not.

Stitch dismissed his Keyblade and crawled down from his corner in the wall and crawled onto the bed, curling right next to Sora's head.

(1) Roxas had been forced to share a couch with Jack Sparrow, Stranger, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kronk.

Please review

Mrfipp


	161. Epilouge: Rest

Fipp: Originally, this was supposed to before the RvB OVA, but it seemed like a fitting end.

Epilogue: Rest

Sora plopped down onto the grass, enjoying the sun showering him in warm light, and the cool flowing through the lavish garden of Disney Castle.

"It's good to take a nice rest," he said, resting his head on his arms.

"Still lazing about?" Sora peaked an eye open to see Kairi standing above him.

"But Kairi," Sora moaned as he got up to his knees. "I just saved the world! Twice! From the Horned King and Anarchy! I think I deserve a little bit of rest after all that stuff." Sora fell to the side and landed on the grass.

Kairi sighed before sitting down, she then lifted up Sora's head up and placing it on her lap. "I know Sora, that's why I'm glad that we're off the job now. Things will be peaceful from now on. Sora?" Kairi raised an eyebrow before leaning down. "Sora?"

Sora snored. Kairi sweat-dropped, but she was okay with this.

000

"Gods be damned," Tom cursed, sitting down on the balcony's edge.

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

"The whole damn thing."

"What thing?" asked Namine, who sat between the two.

"I wanted to not do a whole damn thing this summer, but instead I go back into outer space, visit people I didn't like to begin with, got possessed by a damned ghost, and died! Again!"

"Is that all?" Namine asked, placing a sympathetic hand on Tom's shoulder.

"And when we get back to the islands, school."

"It is?" Roxas paled.

"Yes it is," Namine answered.

"I hate life," both boys said.

000

"I hate life," Riku said, as he plummeted to the ground, and hit the ground with a loud 'thud' noise.

"Are you alive?" Tanith asked from the above windowsill. "Moan once for yes, and twice for no."

"If I was dead, I couldn't moan," Riku said, in pain.

"Oh, yeah, that is true."

. . .

"Hey, Riku," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for bringing me here."

"No problem."

"I love you."

"Same here."

"But you're still a bitch."

Riku sighed.

000

000

_The dark figure placed his hand against the door._

"_Now, let us begin."_

_Tom slid on the floor until he hit the wall._

"_Yer getting real annoying, ya know?"_

_A cloaked figure attacked at Riku, only for the strike to be blocked. He then pushed back._

"_What do you mean by that!?"_

_Sora could only watch as the figure began to walk away from him._

"_I'm happy, that you've kept him safe."_

_Kairi and Namine looked up into the air, each one with a look of disbelief._

"_Man, I must be getting rusty from not practicing enough."_

_Tanith gritted her teeth, ready to kill, and she rand forward._

"_This is going to be more fun then I could hope for!"_

_Roxas tried to get up, but he fell to the ground. The fires raged around him._

"_This, this can't be!"_

_Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Mickey stood surrounded by five cloaked figures. One of the figures began to clap._

"_Now things are really starting to get fun, don't you say?"_

_Yes Sid sadly looked at the person in the bed._

"_Going in may result in the loss of your own Hearts."_

_Roxas laid unconscious on the ground. The man stood above him, ready to kill, and swung his weapon, only for it to be blocked._

"_While I'm surprised you cam out of nowhere, I'm thankful you stopped me."_

_Sora stood up and looked ahead with a piercing stare._

"_No, I don't hate you, but I can't forgive you for that!"_

_The figure floated in the air._

"_I WILL NOT HAVE IT THIS WAY YOU TRASH!" _

**Sorrows of No One**

Tom: Damn. We still got to do things?

Tanith: Yes! Ha-ha! From what I've seen in Fipp's notes it's going to be kick ass! We get some awesome fights.

Tom: Damn. When's this thing going to be out?

Tanith: Not sure. I think Fipp is deciding either between the first Sunday in January, or on the same Sunday he starts posting the new arc for his 'Bleach' fanfic, which is in a couple of weeks.

Tom: Bit of a difference, eh?

Tanith: It is. So I don't know when it'll be out. Though Fipp tends to jump the gun sometimes so it may be out in a couple of Sundays, where it'll be updated on all following Sundays, as opposed to every five days like this story.

Tom: S'that so? What's the thing about?

Tanith: Don't know. Fipp won't say. Once he mentioned I was going to be in a good fight, I stopped listening.

Tom: Of course. Well, see ya everyone. Tune in to watch 'Sorrows of No One'.

Please review

Mrfipp


End file.
